Una Maldición de la Verdad
by Tio Brony
Summary: Traducción de la historia A Curse of Truth del autor butalearner.
1. Chapter 1

**Introducción**

**Auto: **butalearner

**Traductor:** Tio Brony

**Sinopsis:** Un ávido lector de fanfics cae en el Universo de Harry Potter justo antes del Torneo de los Tres Magos y tiene que aceptar lo que ha perdido, aprovechar lo que ha ganado y descubrir cómo lidiar con las verdades ocultas.

* * *

**Capítulo 01: Saliendo de la Plataforma Nueve y Tres Cuartos**

De pie contra un pilar circular en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Denver con una mochila colgada de mi hombro, pase el pulgar por la pantalla de mi e-reader para poder pasar a la última página de mi quincuagésima novela larga de Harry Potter en fanfiction. Cuando levante mi cabeza hasta estirarla un poco, un masivo vértigo barrio sobre mí, y mi mano izquierda se disparo hacia el pilar de atrás para poder estabilizarme. Desafortunadamente, no encontré más que aire. Debió ser la causa de la repentina aparición de nauseas y mareos, pero pareciese ser que estoy cayendo a través del pilar. A medida que me libero de algunos de los síntomas, las imágenes y los sonidos se combinan para pasar de ser difuminados y arrastrados a ruidos más definidos. Estoy frente a un pilar de piedra alto y envejecido que no se parece en nada a uno del aeropuerto… o a cualquier cosa que haya visto, para el caso. Mi corazón salto a través de mi garganta cuando el estridente silbido de un tren resonó detrás de mí.

"Qué mier…", comencé a decir, pero me detuve después de girarme y ver la vieja máquina de vapor y la multitud de niños con sus familias revolcándose en ropa extraña con grandes carros de equipaje y… ¿eso es un búho? En una fracción de segundo la familiaridad de la escena me golpeo, y mis ojos se dirigieron al motor para poder verificar: _Expreso de Hogwarts_.

"No necesitaras tu varita aquí, hijo," dice un anciano bruscamente, a mí derecha. El cual está inclinado en el mostrador de lo que parece ser un puesto de periódicos. Miro hacia abajo, y en mi mano derecha, efectivamente, había una varita de madera ligera, ligeramente teñida de rojo, apretada en mi mano donde solía estar mi e-reader.

"Que… eh, cierto, lo siento," le dije, y me di cuenta con cierta vergüenza de que estaba tratando de copiar su acento inglés. Sí, eso no va a funcionar. Mire hacia mi ropa y me di cuenta que aun me encontraba con mi atuendo de viaje: pantalones vaqueros desteñidos y una camisa blanca, con una sudadera con una cremallera que cuelga sobre mi mochila. Pero algo estaba mal sobre ellos…

Me volví al pilar y vi que ahora era completamente sólido, sin importar cuánto intente imaginar que sea una entrada a Denver Internacional. Al principio intente recostarme despreocupadamente contra el pilar, y eventualmente comencé a inspeccionar abiertamente el objeto, esperando encontrar algún tipo de interruptor o placa para empujar para que pueda enviarme de vuelta.

No encontré nada. Ausentemente me frote mi barbilla mientras pensaba. Parece que me transportaron mágicamente a la Plataforma Nueve y Tres Cuartos. ¿Me dormí? No, todo se siente lo suficientemente real… demasiado vivido para que sea un sueño, sin mencionar que normalmente me levanto una vez que me doy cuenta de que podría estar soñando. Mire de nuevo mi supuesta varita y luego a mi mochila. ¿Qué más ha cambiado? Tal vez haya más pistas por allí…

Hurgando en mi mochila encuentro mis mejores zapatos negros en la parte inferior, un montón bastante arrugado de mi ropa más bonita que había usado para la reunión, y, en el otro bolsillo, una carta marrón descolorida con un sello de cera roja. Perplejo, lo saque y vi que estaba dirigida a Bud A. Lerner, Puerta C36 del Pilar Suroeste, en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Denver, USA. "Qué.Mier…"

"Será mejor que te apresures, hijo, que se irá pronto," el anciano dijo.

Eche un vistazo para verlo empezar a empacar su puesto de periódicos. Entonces vi un titular en el periódico que me llamo la atención. "¡NUEVA PISTAS EN LA CAZA DE SIRIUS BLACK!" decía el titulo con letras grandes y audaces. El subtitulo decía "¿RESPONSABLE DEL SUSTO EN LA COPA MUNDIAL DE QUIDDITCH?" La imagen, por supuesto, es la misma que de la tercera película con Sirius aparentemente gritando como un loco.

¡Santa mierda, es 1994 en el Potterverso! ¡El Torneo de los Tres Magos! Pero en 1994… De repente, la razón de porque mi ropa pareció fuera mi golpeo: ¡Soy más joven! Todavía soy un adolescente, por lo que realmente no trabajo muy bien, pero definitivamente he perdido un par de años.

"Vamos, ¡Date prisa!" una voz chillona me saco de mi aturdimiento, y corrí torpemente hacia el tren. Tuve que levantar las perneras de mis pantalones, y mis zapatos son demasiado grandes. Apenas lo logre. Mientras camino penosamente hacia la parte posterior del tren, cada compartimiento parece lleno. Una de las piezas del fanfiction – aunque no puedo recordar cual, conjeturo que el tren se expande mágicamente para poder dejar solo espacio suficiente para todos. Tiene sentido, de verdad, ya que los últimos en el tren tienden a ser los protagonistas, y casi siempre encuentran solo un compartimiento abierto.

"¿Fuiste golpeado por un hechizo de encogimiento?" una familiar y melodiosa voz pregunto detrás de mí.

Sonreí y me gire para ver el rostro sereno de Luna Lovegood, mirándome con grandes ojos grises salpicados con el más mínimo asomo de azul. "¿O mi ropa fue golpeada por un hechizo de congestión?"

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa conspiratoria. "Supongo que tendremos que esperar y ver."

"Dime, ¿crees que pude haber atrapado un wrackspurt? ¿Es por eso que no puedo recordar?"

Sus grandes ojos grises se ensancharon. "¡Oh, no! ¡Sabia que debería haber convencido a papá de que me dejara tomar un par de Spectrespecs! ¡Déjame buscar mis notas!"

"Está bien, ya saldrán… y ella se fue." Me reí y negué con la cabeza. Oh hombre, jugar con Luna va a ser divertido. Probablemente debería sentirme mal con ese pensamiento.

Continuando por el tren, vi al trío en un compartimiento, donde Hermione gesticula con entusiasmo, sin duda, explicando algo con gran detalle, mientras Ron se ve aburrido, pero Harry se ve realmente interesado. De repente, me sorprende un hecho extraño. Sirius se veía exactamente como lo hizo en la película, y también Luna. Y aquí estaba Hermione luciendo como Emma Watson. Ahora, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tenía mis propias perspectivas de los personajes en mi cabeza, pero ¿se supone que Hermione tenía ser realmente atractiva?

Abrí la puerta de su compartimiento un poco fuerte para llamar su atención, Hermione se detiene a mitad de frase para mirarme, al igual que Harry y Ron.

"¿Te importaría si me siento aquí?" pregunte, dándoles mi mejor sonrisa. "En todos lados parece estar lleno."

"¿Eres un Yanqui?" Ron pregunto, con las cejas fruncidas.

"Ronald Weasley, ¿no tienes modales? ¡Eso es peyorativo!" Hermione dice rápidamente con su seño furioso.

"¿Un qué…?" él pregunta tontamente.

Me reí. "No te preocupes, no preocupes. Puedes usarlo como peyorativo, no me molesta particularmente. Sí, soy de los Estados Unidos. No lo tomes en mi contra."

Eso no genera mucha reacción, aunque Hermione sonríe generosamente las comisuras de sus labios por mi broma. "Soy Hermione Granger, y ya sabes que este caballero con un pie en su boca es Ron Weasley, y ese es Harry," ella dice.

"Harry Potter," dice el doppelganger de Daniel Radcliffe con un suspiro.

Obviamente no le gusta que le presenten a extraños, así que sonrió y decido lanzarlo en un bucle. "Hermione Granger, ¿verdad?" Pregunto con mi mejor voz de estrella. "¡He oído mucho sobre ti!" Yo goteo.

Tiene el efecto deseado silenciando a la totalidad de la cabina con miradas abiertas. "¿Qué?" Hermione pregunto, siendo la primera en recuperarse. "¿Tú… lo haces?"

"Eh, no realmente," mentí. "Lo siento, solo le estaba dando un descanso a Harry."

Todos parecen sorprendidos, luego Harry se ríe y Hermione se incorpora con una sonrisa. Ron da una risa nerviosa como si no entendiera la broma, lo que probablemente no hizo.

"¿Entonces tú eres…?" Hermione empuja.

"¡Oh sí, soy…eh…oh!" Recuerdo la carta en mi mochila. "Llámame Bud. Bud A. Lerner," digo, tratando de evitar pensar en lo estúpido que soy, le doy la mano suavemente y le ofrezco la mía a los demás. "Encantado de conocerte."

"Sip, definitivamente un nombre Yanqui," Ron observa brevemente antes de que un fuerte golpe en su hombro lo hiciera gritar de indignación.

"¿No hay filtro entre tu cerebro y tu boca?" ella pregunto con enojo, para luego mirarme con una disculpa.

"No, está bien, estoy totalmente de acuerdo," les aseguro. Suena como un nombre de campesino sureño… tal vez debería encontrar uno mejor. "No podemos elegir nuestros nombres, ¿verdad?"

Saque la carta y se la pase a Hermione.

"¡Pero esto ni siquiera está abierto!" ella dice con incredulidad.

"Oh sí… ups."

"¿Pero como llegaste aquí? ¿Cómo supiste que cosas conseguir?"

"Uh… ¿ups otra ves? Yo eh, un poco me olvide y luego un poco termine por casualidad aquí esta mañana."

"¿Cómo terminaste 'accidentalmente' en la Plataforma Nueve y Tres Cuartos?" ella pregunto dudosamente.

Me rasque la cabeza y entrecerré los ojos como si tratara de recordar. Eso no estaba lejos de la realidad, ya que no sé como sucedió todo eso. "Bueno, estaba parado en el aeropuerto apoyado en un pilar, y lo siguiente que supe es que estoy sentado en la Plataforma."

Ella no parece creerme. "¿Pero qué hay de tus cosas?"

"Bueno, tengo mi varita, pero… eh… no tengo dinero para el resto," le digo tímidamente. Saque mi billetera y hay había un billete de diez dólares y unos pocos centavos. No estoy seguro de cuál es el tipo de cambio entre dólares y libras y galeones, pero creo que no puede ser mucho más que un galeón. "Esto es todo lo que tengo," les digo mostrándoles.

"¿Qué son esos?" Ron pregunta.

"Dólares americanos, por supuesto," dice Hermione, luego me mira con tristeza. "Bueno, eres un poco más alto que Ron… Ron, ¿tienes alguna túnica de repuesto?"

"En realidad no, mis otras dos son demasiado pequeñas incluso para mí… oh espera," dice con una mueca. Él excava en su horrible atuendo que no se vería fuera de lugar en un vampiro en el siglo XVIII. "Mamá empaco estas horribles cosas…"

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abre rebelando a un chico con el pelo rubio platino y una cara puntiaguda retorcida en una mueca. "¡Qué ridículo traje, Weasley! ¿Eran de tu bisabuelo?"

"¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?" Harry chasquea.

Decidí intervenir. "¿Dijiste _Malfoy_? ¿Cómo en _Draco Malfoy_? ¿En serio? Oh, Sr. Malfoy, he oído tanto sobre ti. ¿Puedo tener un autógrafo? Sé que debo de tener algo por aquí…"

Se vio sorprendido por un momento, luego se da cuenta de mi estado de vestimenta y sonríe imperiosamente. "Bueno, al menos algunos campesinos por aquí parecen conocer su lugar." Entonces se da cuenta que Hermione se reía y se formo una mueca en su cara. "¿Qué es tan gracioso, sangre sucia?"

"Él no es un campesino, ponce," dice Harry con enojo.

"Míralo," dice Draco, haciendo un gesto hacia mí. "¡Se viste peor que Weasley!"

"¡Estoy en la obligación de hacerte saber que mi abuelo es el Supremo Canciller Palpatine, el Señor Oscuro más temido en la historia de los Estados Unidos! Tal vez quieras retirar lo que dijiste." Fije una mirada en dirección hacia él, tratando de evitar romper con una sonrisa.

Hermione se ríe y tengo que morderme el labio para luchar y mantener la sonrisa fuera de mi cara. Draco parece inseguro por un momento, luego se da la vuelta y enojado sisea a Hermione, "¿Qué es tan _gracioso_?"

"Oh, creo que tienes algo en el pelo," le digo, moviendo mi mano en su dirección. Siento una extraña corriente que fluye desde mi estomago, mi pecho y mi brazo. Para mi sorpresa, aparece una mancha rosa enredada en su cabello.

"Que…" él comenzó, lanzando su mano en su cabello. "¿Qué es?" él chillo con una voz aguda. "¡Sácalo! ¡Sácalo!"

"Lo siento, no sé como quitar el chicle del pelo. Tal vez la Señorita Granger lo sabe."

Draco chilla como una niña, arrastra una de las puertas detrás de él fuera de su camino y se corre por el tren.

"¡Eso fue brillante, amigo!" Ron dice con entusiasmo.

"¿Has conjurado ese chicle en _silencio_?" Hermione dice, asombrada. "¡Eso es realmente magia avanzada! ¿En qué año te encuentras?"

"Uh…" Me encojo de hombros y señalo la letra. "Ábrelo."

Parece dividida entre preguntarme sobre mi conjuro accidental y abrir mi carta. Hermione probablemente vive para las cartas de Hogwarts. "¿Estás seguro?"

"Claro, no es la gran cosa, estoy seguro de que no hay nada personal allí, ¿cierto?"

"Está bien… dice, 'Estimado Sr. Lerner, nos complace informarle que su solicitud de transferencia ha sido aceptada en la Escuela de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Según su edad y sus calificaciones, lo hemos puesto en ¡¿_Cuarto Año_?!' ¿Estás en _Cuarto Año_?" Hermione pregunto con incredulidad. Me encogí de hombros. La última vez que revise tenía un par más que catorce, pero supongo que no, aquí en el Potterverso. "'Y se te clasificara con los primeros años después de tu llegada. Adjunto una lista de materiales para sus clases obligatorias y posibles materias optativas, y por favor esté preparado para hablar sobre sus optativas en su llegada.' ¡Esto es increíble, estás en nuestro año!"

"Bueno, me alegro de haber encontrado tu compartimiento," respondí con una sonrisa.

"¿Cuáles son sus optativas?" Hermione pregunto, inclinándose hacia adelante, con los ojos encendidos.

"Oh chico, aquí vamos," Ron murmuro.

"Oh, estoy pensando en Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia, por supuesto. Tengo que tomar dos, ¿verdad?"

Hermione se ensancha aún más y estalla en una sonrisa deslumbrante. "¡Genial! ¡También estoy en esos! Sabes que puedes tomar más de dos si quieres."

"Te das cuenta de que esos son difíciles, ¿no?" Ron pregunta con un gemido.

"También deberías tomar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Es realmente interesante - ¡Tuve que montar un Hipogrifo el año pasado!" Harry dijo con emoción, "Y el profesor, Hagrid, es un buen amigo."

Sonreí. "Bueno, no quiero cargar con demasiado, pero creo que podría oscilar a eso."

"Puedes… puedes pedirme prestados mis libros cuando los necesites," dice Hermione, pero se ve un poco enferma al pensarlo. "Pero acerca de tu vestimenta…"

"Neville ha crecido un poco, ¿no?" Harry ofrece.

"¡Cierto! Iré a preguntarle," dice Hermione, despegando antes de que yo pueda objetar.

"Entonces, ¿Juegas Quidditch?" Ron pregunta.

Maldita sea, realmente voy a tener que inventar una buena historia. Entonces recuerdo: ¡he leído fanfiction de Harry Potter ambientada en los Estados Unidos! "Nah, en realidad no es tan popular en Estados Unidos como lo es aquí," le digo.

"¿En serio? Pero… pero… pero ¿por qué?" Ron gime. Creo que está a punto de llorar.

"No sé, Quodpot es más popular allí. Es como en los deportes muggles, a tus Muggles les gusta el soccer – o football, como se le llama aquí, y a los nuestros el Football Americano. Pero nunca me metí en ello. Quodpot quiero decir. Soy bastante malo cuando se trata de montar en una escoba." Es una suposición, pero es probable. "Y la idea de ser atrapado sosteniendo el Quod – lo que ustedes llaman el Quaffle, cuando explota nunca llamo mi atención."

"Eso es una lástima, Harry es un Buscador brillante - ¡Él ha sido Buscador de Gryffindor desde el Primer Año! Ahora que Wood se fue, estoy pensando en tomar su posición de Guardián…" Ron luego comenzó un animado monologo sobre las posibilidades de Gryffindor gane la Copa de la Casa, sobre potenciales nuevos jugadores, y las ventajas de diferentes escobas en la escuela.

"¿Molestándolo ya con Quidditch ya?" Hermione dice, volviéndose a deslizar dentro del compartimiento con una gran túnica negra sobre su hombro.

"¿Qué está mal con eso?" Ron pregunto con tono molesto. "Solo lo estaba poniendo al tanto de nuestras posibilidades con la Copa de la Casa, eso es todo."

"¿Te das cuenta de que ni siquiera está en una Casa, cierto? ¡Puede que ni siquiera esté con nosotros en Gryffindor!"

Ron tosió sorprendido y luego con una mirada enferma. "Tú… no revelaras nuestros secretos, ¿o sí?"

Me reí. "Por supuesto que no, dudo que pueda ni siquiera repetir la mayoría de las cosas que dijiste, ya que no conozco a nadie de los que hablabas," miento. "¿Así que están todos ustedes en Gryffindor?"

Ellos asintieron. "Conoces las Cuatro Casa, ¿cierto?" Hermione me pregunto.

"Gryffindor de los valientes, Hufflepuff de los leales, Raveclaw de los sabios y Slytherin de los ambiciosos."

"Eso es… compacto pero perspicaz," dice Hermione sorprendida. "¿En cuál crees que estarás?"

"Slytherin, definitivamente," les dije con convicción, y vi que sus caras se pusieron pálidas. Mi rostro se crispo y estallé en carcajadas. "Lo siento, no podría decir eso con una cara seria. No sé en qué casa, ¿hay algo que tengo que saber?"

"Oh, bueno, hay un sombrero encantado que evalúa tu personalidad…" comenzó, pero luego se calló. "En realidad, no creo que se suponía que debías saber eso antes de ser seleccionado." Ella me miro. "¿Cómo te clasificaron en tu vieja escuela? ¿A qué escuela fuiste?"

"Fui a…" empecé, pero luego me di cuenta de que Hermione probablemente sepa los nombres de ellos, y no dejaría que pase el tiempo buscando en mi pasado. ¿Debería decir Salem, ya que se que existe en el canon? ¿O debería seguir adelante y utilizar la escuela no canónica en la que primero pensé y esperar que ella nunca lo descubra? Fruncí el seño al pensar.

"Tú… no puedes decirlo, ¿verdad?" Hermione pregunta. "Nos enteramos de esto el año pasado, ¿cierto, Harry? ¡Debe de ser el Hechizo Fidelius!"

Te amo, Hermione. "Supongo que sí… quiero decir que estaba allí mismo en la punta de mi lengua, pero…"

"No te preocupes por eso, no puedes decirnos si no eres el Guardián Secreto. Entonces, ¿qué nos puedes decir?"

"Eh, bueno, en realidad no estábamos separados en Casa ni nada. Supongo que no había suficientes de nosotros. Mi profesor de Alquimia, o Pociones como ustedes lo llaman, era un gran idiota, y el Decano también. A ella le llamarían la Directora aquí." Maldición, ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que leí la serie, no recuerdo nada más." ¡Oh! Y pensé que el conserje era un tipo bueno, pero al final resulto ser un tipo malo."

"Bueno, podemos relacionarnos con tener un completo idiota como profesor de Pociones," Ron murmuro.

"¿Pero el conserje? ¿Es por eso que te fuiste?" Hermione pregunta.

Eh, ¡seguro! "Sí…" le digo, actuando como si fuera un recuerdo doloroso.

"Entonces, ¿tu abuelo es realmente un Gran Canciller o lo que sea? Ron pregunta, tratando de romper el incomodo silencio.

Hermione se ríe, "No, Ron, eso es de una película de Muggle Americana."

Ron parece confundido. Me da la sensación de que se ve mucho de esa manera. "¿Qué?"

"Estaba jugando con él," le dije con una sonrisa. "He tratado con matones como él antes, solo tienes que mantenerlos fuera de balance, no dejar que te atrapen."

"Bueno, eso fue brillantemente sangriento," Harry interrumpió.

"Sí, dudo que termines en Slytherin, aunque podría ser divertido saber que estás jugando con él todo el tiempo," Ron dice.

"Bueno, te enfrentaste a Malfoy, lo que significa que probablemente encajarías como Gryffindor o un Hufflepuff, pero también conjuraste silenciosamente ese chicle, que por cierto es probablemente un hechizo de nivel NEWT, por lo que probablemente encajarías en Ravenclaw, también," Hermione dice, pensando en voz alta.

"Bueno, ¿qué pasa con lo que quiero?"

"Bueno… pronto lo verás," Hermione dice, dejando de lado la pregunta. "Me pregunto si viajaras en los barcos con los Primeros Años o los carruajes con el resto de nosotros, probablemente los barcos, ya que toman al resto de nosotros para llegar en primer lugar."

"¿Ella piensa en voz alta todo el tiempo?" le susurro a Harry.

"Lo mejor es dejarla terminar cuando la haga," dice con una sonrisa. "Ella podría enojarse."

"De todos modos, deberíamos cambiarnos. Aquí hay un juego extra de Neville, él es otro Gryffindor."

* * *

Resulta que tuve que viajar en los barcos bajo la lluvia torrencial. Eso fue divertido, aunque al menos pude conocer a Hagrid. Me pregunto cómo iba a funcionar eso con los trucos de cámara y todo, pero resulto que era realmente un enorme Robbie Coltrane. Le conté que me senté con Harry, Ron y Hermione provocando inmediatamente que le cayera bien.

Así que aquí estoy entre una multitud de Primeros Años mojados y diminutos.

"¿Estás… estás relacionado con ese tipo?" uno de ellos pregunto con una voz chillona. "¡Ambos son enormes!" Me sorprendí ver que es un niño. O al menos parece ser uno.

"No, acabo de comer un par de otros Primeros Años en el camino," le digo con una voz profunda.

Varios de ellos se ríen, pero muchos de ellos retroceden aún más.

Yo suspiro. "Estoy bromeando, estoy bromeando, soy un Cuarto Año transferido desde los Estados Unidos, y como no estoy en ninguna Casa, voy a ser seleccionado junto contigo." Miro al chico asustado que hizo la pregunta. "¿En qué Casa crees que estarás?"

"G-Gryffindor, espero… mi hermano está allí…"

Algunos niños se rieron. "¿Olvidaste que tienes que ser valiente para eso?"

La cara del niño se puso roja, por lo que sentí que necesitaba decir algo para compensarlo.

"La valentía no significa ausencia de miedo. Y atacar en grupo a alguien no es valiente tampoco. De hecho, ser valiente significa tener miedo de hacer algo, pero hacerlo de todos modos." Guau, soy terrible hablando con los niños, y eso sonó terriblemente condescendiente. A pesar de que los susurros no se detienen, el niño se puso más recto después de eso, lo que me hace sentir mejor al asustar a la mayoría de ellos.

"Primeros Años," sonó una voz con claro acento escocés, "pueden venir conmigo ahora para ser Seleccionados." Su mirada se dirigió a mí. "Señor Lerner, como es un transferido se le Seleccionara al final." Ella se giro rápidamente y entro al Gran Comedor.

Cuando entramos tanto yo como los Primeros Años miramos las velas flotantes, el techo tormentoso que reflejaba el exterior y la sensación general de estar en un lugar tan mágico. Tal vez solo estoy proyectando, pero parece que siento la magia retumbar a mi alrededor, y casi puedo escucharla bajo el estruendo de las conversaciones apresuradas post-vacaciones. Claro que ya había visto esto en una pantalla, pero es bastante impresionante en persona.

Algún movimiento en mi visión periférica atrae mis ojos hacia la mesa de mi lado, donde Hermione me saluda con una sonrisa brillante. No puedo evitar devolverle el gesto, con un guiño a Harry y Ron. Una mirada al otro lado y veo a Draco mirándome, como si yo fuera el que le pusiera el chicle en el pelo. Supongo que sí, pero él no debería saber eso, y no tenía intención de hacerle saber. Oh bueno.

"Creevy, Dennis," anuncio la Profesora McGonagall, y el niño chillón de antes sube los escalones hacia el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Ah, eso tiene sentido ahora.

No reconozco ninguno de los otros nombres, y antes de darme cuenta, la Profesora McGonagall ha dejado de llamar nombres, y estoy allí solo, con susurros comenzando a surgir a mí alrededor. La miro, pero ella está mirando hacia la mesa principal. Sigo su mirada para encontrar al Profesor Dumbledore aparentemente estudiándome atentamente. De repente lo recuerdo: estoy a punto de pasar por debajo del Sombrero Seleccionador, quien va a estar en mi cabeza. ¡Descubrirán lo que sé! Y los ojos de Dumbledore están sobre los míos, también. ¡_Legilimancia_! Él no la usaría ¿o sí? Mire hacia otro lado, por las dudas, de regreso al Sombrero Seleccionador, y luego de vuelta a McGonagall.

Evito mirar al director, y me siento aliviado cuando continúa la Clasificación un momento después. Con un raspado de su silla, el anciano director silencia al salón. "Damas y caballeros, esta noche celebramos la primera de varias oportunidades para este año de comportarnos admirablemente frente a los forasteros. El Sr. Lerner se ha trasladado aquí a Hogwarts, y se unirá a los Cuartos Años después de su Clasificación. Profesora McGonagall, si pudiera por favor."

"Lerner, Bud," ella dice, invitándome al taburete como lo hizo con los Primeros Años.

Intente no hacer una mueca dolorosa por el horrible nombre; ayudo que me aterrorizara lo que vería el Sombrero. Él afirma mantener en secreto lo que sabe, pero viendo cómo habla el maldito… ¿qué tan difícil seria para Dumbledore obtener un secreto así de grande? Trago bruscamente y avanzo a través del silencio del Gran Comedor. Imagino que el Sombrero se coloca sobre mi cabeza y derrama mis secretos, pero luego se me ocurre un pensamiento ligeramente reconfortante. ¿Quién creería lo que el Sombrero diga de mí? McGonagall probablemente le prendería fuego.

Con un poco más de confianza, me volví y me senté frente a la multitud. "Uf…" Me desplome un poco más fuerte de lo que quería, porque el taburete estaba muy bajo. La exhibición provoco algunas risas dispersas, y sentí que mi cara se sonrojaba por la vergüenza, pero sonreí a través de ello.

"Bueno, que tenemos aquí, un viajero dimensional, ¿eh? ¿Qué es esto? Oh… ¡OH! Oh, esto es bastante interesante. Un personaje de ficción en un universo de ficción, ¿yo? Y que es…"

De repente, el Sombrero comenzó a reírse histéricamente. Y quiero decir histéricamente. No solo en mi cabeza, tampoco… también pude escucharlo reírse externamente. Era una risa tan contagiosa que no pude evitar reírme.

"Oh, vaya," dice cuando finalmente se calma. "Oh vaya, eso es delicioso. Ojala hubiera más historias sobre mí en tu cabeza, aunque ¿seguramente de das cuenta de que como una prenda de vestir encantada no soy ni un hombre ni una mujer? Oh bueno, en cualquier caso… debo obedientemente Seleccionarte, pero ¿supongo que ya sabes en dónde? Así lo creí. Antes de que te vayas, siento que debo señalar que, sin los deliciosos recuerdos que tienes de toda nuestra existencia, probablemente te habrían Clasificado en Ravenclaw. ¿No? Bueno, algunas de tus dudas sobre mí son bastante infundadas – si, varias piezas de fanfiction han estado en lo correcto: no puedo compartir lo que he aprendido, aunque lo haya intentado. Ni siquiera el director puede sacarme información sobre los estudiantes, y ciertamente lo ha intentado. Pero tus otras dudas no son. Sí, sospecho que cualquiera de los dos maestros de Legilimancia en esta escuela podría recoger está información de usted, incluso con sus habilidades actuales en Occlumancia, aunque no estoy del todo seguro de que mantendrían su cordura. Sí, te sugiero que trabajes en eso, aunque será difícil sin un Legimilimens. Además, veo el futuro canónico, que supongo que vas a cambiar. Sí, veo las cosas terribles que hubieran ocurrido si no se hubiera aparecido, y no estoy en desacuerdo de que podría ser mejor. Pero debo implorarle que tenga cuidado, Sr. 'Lerner' – Sí, veo su nombre real. Pero piense en esto: ¿_qué pasa si empeoras la situación_?"

El Sombrero finalmente se detuvo y el mensaje se hundió en mí. _Oh_. _Mierda_.

"Bien entonces. ¡GRYFFINDOR!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02: Deja que los Cambios Comiencen**

"Es genial que estés con nosotros, compañero," Ron dijo cuando me uní a ellos en la mesa de Gryffindor, después del discurso de Dumbledore termino, la comida apareció. "Pero ese sombrero se volvió completamente loco por un minuto."

"¿Qué hiciste?" Hermione pregunto.

Sonreí. "Le dije una broma, o mejor dicho, pensé en una broma y la tomó desde mi cerebro."

"¡No lo hiciste!" Hermione dice, horrorizada. Sonreí más ampliamente. "¡No puedes hacer eso! Es un… es un–"

"¿Qué es?" Una voz a mi derecha pregunto.

"¿Llego un bromista y se atreve a desafiarnos?" Una segunda voz, idéntica a la primera, pregunta desde mi izquierda. Ni siquiera necesito mirar para saber que son los gemelos Weasley de sexto año.

"Ni siquiera Fred y George tuvieron tanta reacción," una tercera voz, femenina intervino. Creo que era Angelina Johnson o Alicia Spinnet. ¿Eran incluso diferentes en los libros?

"¡Desafío aceptado!" los gemelos dijeron juntos.

Aa, diablos, ya la hice.

"Mis hermanos, Fred y George," Ron dice introduciéndoles, mientras agita un panecillo a medio comer en su vecindad general mientras rocía migas a todos.

"Desafortunadamente," dicen los dos. Realmente deben practicar al unisonó, aunque tengo la sensación de que también lo lamentan ciertos parientes.

"Entonces, ¿no me perdí nada o estoy manteniéndome despierto durante el año?" Pregunté con una sonrisa.

Fred y George se incorporaron como si los hubiera abofeteado, y un radio considerable de estudiantes estalló en carcajadas.

"¿Hacer que el sombrero se vuelva loco? Admito, que fui el primero en intentarlo–" Fred dice. O tal vez fue George.

"–pero no es lo suficientemente bueno como para mantenerse al día con nosotros," dice el otro.

Hermione se burla y sacude la cabeza. "¡Chicos!"

Después de un poco más de jactancia lúdica por parte de ellos, salpicada de varias historias de bromas previas, me di cuenta de que me moría de hambre y comencé a comer. En poco tiempo, Dumbledore volvió a subir al podio. Recuerdo lo que se viene, ahora.

"¡Entonces! Ahora que todos están bien alimentados y saciados, una vez más debo pedir su atención, mientras doy un par de avisos." Mis ojos se vuelven vidriosos mientras continúa enumerando nuevos objetos prohibidos, repite la advertencia del Bosque Prohibido y reitera que Hogsmeade estará cerrado para los Primeros y Segundos años. "También es mi doloroso deber informarles que la Copa inter-casa de Quidditch no tendrá lugar este año." Me aleje de Ron a tiempo para evitar ser rociado por la comida. Me distraje con las exclamaciones de disgusto susurradas, por lo que no vi a ningún otro profesor entrar al salón.

"Ah sí, ¿debería presentarles a nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? Profesor Moody."

Mi sangre se helo. De repente, ya no sentía como si fuera diversión y juegos. ¿Ese era el impostor? Pienso en el Cáliz de Fuego, que había leído al menos tres veces, tratando de recordar si JKR lo había insinuado temprano.

Me sobresalte de mi ensoñación por un codazo en mis costillas.

"¿Estás bien?" Harry me pregunto desde el otro lado de la mesa. Hermione, sentada a su lado, parecía preocupada.

"Un poco distraído ahí, compañero," Ron dijo. "Estabas pensando en entrar también, ¿verdad?"

¿El Torneo de los Tres Magos? ¡Demonios, no! "No, por supuesto que no," le dije. "Tendría que estar loco para querer eso."

"Bien," Hermione dice rápidamente, volteándose a Ron. "Sabes que no podrás engañar a Dumbledore, ¿por qué molestarse siquiera pensar en eso?"

"¿Por mil galeones? ¡Por supuesto que lo probaría!" Ron dice acaloradamente.

"Estoy interesado en ver que personas intentaran superarlo, pero eso es todo," le digo. "Estoy bastante seguro de que los campeones han muerto antes. Probablemente tenga algo que ver con por qué no los han tenido por tanto tiempo."

Ron palidece ante eso, pero aún luce algo desafiante. "Bueno, estoy seguro de que Dumbledore no permitiría que eso suceda."

"Esa es la cosa," digo seriamente, pensado en Cedric. "¿Quién puede decir que Dumbledore podría detenerlo?"

La mesa a mi alrededor inmediatamente cayó en silencio.

No estaba prestando atención a mi entorno, por lo que salte un poco cuando la Profesora McGonagall rompió el silencio. "Señor Lerner, ¿podría venir conmigo, por favor?"

Miro a mi alrededor, sintiéndome un poco mal mientras pienso en el estado de ánimo, pero tanto Harry como Hermione me hacen un gesto tranquilizador.

La Profesora McGonagall y yo caminamos en silencio. Ella ni siquiera me devolvió la mirada, por lo que simplemente iba detrás de ella hasta que, después de un viaje sorprendentemente breve, alcanzamos la gárgola. Se veía completamente quieta hasta que murmuro lo que supondría que sería la contraseña, y la gárgola se movió con prontitud y una clara falta de dificultad que inconscientemente esperaba. El viejo Director estaba esperando frente a su escritorio con una sonrisa agradable.

"Bienvenido, bienvenido, Señor Lerner. ¿Confío en que ha tenido un buen viaje?"

No sé cuanto sabe ya, o qué exactamente mencionaba la transcripción en mi carta, considerando que no recuerdo la aplicación, por lo que simplemente asentí.

"Bueno, tenemos varias cosas que discutir, así que comencemos, ¿está bien? Pero primero, debo admitir tener algo de curiosidad. Parece extraño preocuparse por la cordura de un sombrero antiguo y semi-inteligente, Señor Lerner, debo confesar que estuve bastante preocupado allí por unos minutos," dice el Profesor Dumbledore sonriendo. "¿Qué hiciste exactamente?"

"Supongo que fue una broma. Para ser más precisos, pensé en una broma y el Sombrero la vio en mi cabeza."

"¿Seriamente? Estoy seguro de que no fue la primera vez que ocurrió."

Pienso en lo que dijo el Sombrero sobre ser ni masculino ni femenino. "Eh… bueno, sospecho que el Sombrero no se encuentra con muchos niños de catorce años, ¿cierto?"

"¿Estás sugiriendo que el Sombrero prefiere el humor lascivo?" McGonagall pregunto con severidad.

Sí, es más aterradora que en las películas. "Lo siento, señora," le digo con un sonrojo.

"No se preocupe, Señor Lerner, no se preocupe," Dumbledore interrumpió jovialmente. "Estoy seguro de que no fue completamente intencional. De hecho, tendré que intentarlo yo mismo… Acabo de escuchar uno sobre un troll, una bruja y un leprechaun que entraron en un bar–"

"_Albus._"

"Er, ejem, cierto, de todos modos… ahora, lo próximo en la agenda: ya qué está en la Casa de la Profesora McGonagall, podemos hablar de tus optativas. ¿Las has pensado alguna vez?"

"Sí señor, estaba pensando en Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia y Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas."

"¿Tres dices? Muy bien, muy bien. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta sobre ellas o sobre tu decisión? Debo decir que ir con Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia puede resultar difícil, ya que tienden a basarse en lecciones anteriores, aunque haya un periodo de revisión al comienzo de cada año."

"No tengo preguntas en este momento, aunque si estoy perdido, me aseguraré de notificar al profesor. Lo único que no sé es cómo voy a obtener mis libros y otros suministros. Ya que no tengo dinero excepto por unos pocos dólares Americanos."

"¿Ciertamente? Eso es muy raro. Tú matricula ha sido pagada o de lo contrario no podrías estar aquí. ¿Qué hay de tus padres?"

Me encogí de hombros, "Muggles. No he hablado con ellos en mucho tiempo." Intente ocultar la emoción en mi voz, pero no creo que pueda detener la vacilación del principio. Solo han pasado unos días, pero tengo la sensación de que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que tenga otra oportunidad. Maldición, me pregunto qué creerán que está pasando. ¡No puedo enviarles un mensaje desde 1994!

"Lo investigare, Albus," dice la Profesora McGonagall en voz baja. Bueno, suavemente para ella, lo que significa un leve asomo de preocupación que rompía su fachada.

"Hermione Granger dijo que podía tomar prestados algunos de sus libros cuando los necesitara, aunque parecía reacia a separarse de ellos," le digo, sonriendo ante el recuerdo.

"Me puedo imaginar que ese sería el caso," dice Dumbledore, con los ojos brillantes. "Va a ser difícil, pero podrás vivir sin libros. Sin embargo, definitivamente necesitarás otros artículos. Tienes una varita, ¿supongo?"

"Tengo," le digo, sacándomela del bolsillo mientras la sostenía.

"Excelente, ¿puedo?" Dumbledore pregunta.

Sacudo la cabeza afirmativamente y se la extiendo para permitir que la tome.

"Mmmm, muy interesante. No siento ninguno de los llamados 'tres grandes' núcleos utilizados por Ollivander, ¿conoces el núcleo y la madera?"

Negué con la cabeza. "No… no era mía hasta hace poco." Una aclaración orgullosamente veraz, estoy orgulloso de notar.

"Ya veo. Desafortunadamente no estoy lo suficientemente versado en lo que respecta a las varitas como para tener la habilidad de decirle algo más. ¿Pero mientras esté de acuerdo con eso?"

"Claro, me gustaría ver a un fabricante de varitas en algún momento, pero debería esperar hasta que pueda pagarla." No mencione que no tenía ni idea de cómo usarla. ¿Estaba incluso aferrándome a ella cuando invoque ese chicle? ¿Eso incluso pasó? Quiero decir, sentí una prisa…

Los dos adultos estaban en silencio, y una pregunta me golpeo. "¿Ofrecen clases o seminarios para hacer varitas aquí?"

"No lo hacemos," dice la Profesora McGonagall. "Eso sigue siendo una habilidad orientada al aprendizaje. Se necesita mucha practica e incluso más fracasos para llegar a ser lo suficientemente competente como para construir una varita utilizable, Señor Lerner."

"Ya veo." Esto en cuanto a esos malditos fanfics que lo hacen parecer tan fácil. "¿No creo que haya alguna manera de ganar algo de dinero para mis suministros?"

"Debe permanecer en los terrenos del castillo, Señor Lerner, por lo que incluso los trabajos a tiempo parcial en Hogsmeade están fuera de la discusión," dice la Profesora McGonagall, su voz suavizando muy levemente cada vez que habla. "Sin embargo, se sabe que los profesores toman trabajadores estudiantiles, como tú, que quieren ganar un poco de dinero." Luego agrego con una sonrisa, "al menos, cuando no podemos llenar nuestras necesidades con estudiantes que cumplen detención."

"Ciertamente, y con el Torneo de los Tres Magos avecinándose, el Ministerio puede estar interesado en tener ayudantes estudiantiles, o quizás también las delegaciones de Durmstrang o Beauxbatons podrían estar interesados en los asistentes." Dumbledore agrega.

"Ahora eso sería interesante," admito. "Preguntaré primero a mis Profesores, ya que el Torneo no comenzara hasta finales de este año. Preferiría no dejar a ninguno de mis compañeros por más tiempo del necesario."

"No creo que tenga que preocuparse acerca de las necesidades, Señor Lerner," dijo la Profesora McGonagall. "Y recuerde que todavía tengo que verificar la fuente de su matrícula, es posible que también hayan dejado suficientes fondos para sus suministros. Pero un trabajo a tiempo parcial puede ser útil, siempre y cuando no interfiera con su trabajo escolar. Ahora vaya y regrese al Gran Salón, debería atrapar a los Prefectos que están tomando a los Primeros Años para la breve gira antes de regresar a la sala común."

"Gracias, Profesores," les dije, poniéndome de pie y comenzando a darme la vuelta, pensando que era un despido.

"Una cosa más, Señor Lerner," dice el director, haciendo que me sentara de nuevo. A pesar de eso, él no hablo de inmediato, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar una manera de decir algo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, así que rápidamente pretendí que algo se me había atorado en mi ojo.

"Disculpe, señor, ¿decía…?"

"Simplemente deseaba felicitar su elección de acompañantes. La Señorita Granger es una excelente estudiante y espero que sea la más útil para aclimatarse." Él sonríe de forma abnegada, pero de alguna manera dudo que eso sea lo que quería decir.

"Gracias, señor, ella ya ha sido muy útil en el tren."

Eso consigue una cálida sonrisa incluso desde la Profesora McGonagall. "Ciertamente. Una vez más, bienvenido a Hogwarts, Señor Lerner, puede irse."

"Gracias, Profesores," les dije nuevamente, excepto que esta vez podía salir.

Realmente no sé qué cabría de esperar de este misterioso benefactor que pagó mí matrícula, pero no puedo contar con alguna clase de dinero por ese camino. ¿Qué habilidades tengo que podría usar para ganar dinero? Podría utilizar mi conocimiento en juegos de azar para establecer algunos grupos de apuestas en los Tres Magos, pero necesitaría conocer gente con dinero. Me pregunto, ¿si el mundo de los magos ha oído hablar de los puntos deferenciales y el afeitado de puntos?

Probablemente no sea muy parecido a Gryffindor, y sin el Quidditch tendría que convencer a Harry para que afeitara los puntos. De alguna manera, no creo que eso vaya a funcionar.

Podría usar mi conocimiento del futuro, pero necesitaría dinero para poder jugar, y desde que estoy aquí, no se sabe si el futuro estaría intacto. Demonios, ya estoy planeando hacer que Cedric se mantenga vivo de alguna manera. Además, necesitaría un corredor de apuestas respetable. Si me acercara a Malfoy y apostaba que Harry Potter iba a ser un campeón de los Tres Magos, aceptaría esa apuesta, pero no pagaría.

Negué con la cabeza. ¡_Mal Gryffindor_! Culpo a Barty Crouch agriando mi estado de ánimo.

Oh bueno, supongo que tendré que hacerlo a la vieja usanza. Todavía estoy de mal humor, pero tengo que recordar el mundo de las maravillas en el que de repente me encuentro. Trabajar para un profesor en una escuela de magia no puede ser aburrido, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ¡es una escuela de magia por Merlín!

Bueno, eso suena como un horrible presagio, por lo que estoy seguro de que lamentaré esos pensamientos en poco tiempo.

* * *

"Entonces, ¿qué querían Dumbledore y McGonagall?" Ron cuestiona, cuando de repente, "¡Ay! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"No es de nuestra incumbencia, ¡eso es! Lo siento," Hermione dijo, dándome su cara de disculpa.

"¿Vienes?" Harry pregunto.

"Oh, iba a seguir a los Prefectos y a los Primeros años para la gira," les digo, asintiendo con la cabeza mirando al grupo de Gryffindors. "Si quieres, podemos encontrarnos en la sala común. Después de todo, tienen que decirme en que habitación voy a estar."

"¿Estás seguro? Seguramente podríamos mostrarte por aquí," Hermione se ofrece.

"Hay mucho tiempo para eso más tarde, ¿cierto?" Le digo con una sonrisa. "Sé que no recordaré hacia donde voy después de solo una mirada." Ciertamente, el interior de Hogwarts no está muy bien documentado en el canon, y tengo algunas docenas de adiciones y modificaciones imaginarias de una pila de fanfictions que rebotan en mi cabeza. "Ustedes sigan adelante, estoy seguro de que los tres tienen más por lo que ponerse al día sin mí marcando a lo largo, siendo una molestia."

Los tres parecieron sorprendidos por eso. Me pregunto si ya estoy 'en' su pequeño grupo, tal vez gracias al truco que aplique contra Draco. No me han contado ninguno de sus secretos, pero solo ha pasado un día, y me da la impresión de que lo están pensando ahora. Y aquí que pensaba que a Hermione le molestaba estar esperando alrededor de mí.

Escuche que la multitud de Primeros Años se iba, así que salí. "Nos vimos," les digo, saludándoles.

"¿Entendieron alguna de las cosas que dijo?" Ron pregunto mucho antes de que saliera del alcance del oído. Aparentemente aún no ha descubierto como mantener la voz baja. "Extrañas frases Yanquis supongo… ¡Ay! ¡Hermione!"

Escuche al prefecto zumbar por un rato, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que me desconecte y volví mi cabeza para mirar boquiabierto todo lo que se podía ver. Cada vez que veía un retrato grande, me preguntaba si no había una habitación escondida detrás. Realmente me pregunto cómo la gente se acostumbrara a esto. Realmente no reconocí nada de las películas hasta que llegamos a unas escaleras móviles con retratos empacados en las paredes. Me di cuenta de que debíamos estar cerca de la Torre de Gryffindor, y empecé a escuchar de nuevo justo a tiempo.

"–contraseña es Balderdash. Una vez que estemos en la sala común, Primeros Años, esperarán hasta que los llevemos a sus dormitorios cuando los llame un prefecto." Sus ojos atraparon los míos. "Lerner, estás conmigo."

Asiento con la cabeza y lo sigo a la sala común una vez que los Primeros Años entran.

"La escalera de las chicas está encantada," dice, haciendo un gesto hacia la escalera del otro lado de la sala común. "No recomiendo intentar subirlas… las chicas tienden a saber cuando sucede, todas ellas salen y ven."

"Lo tendré en cuenta," le digo. No recuerdo si realmente se ha probado en el canon; una pieza de fanfiction que leí recientemente decía que el encantamiento desapareció hace años, pero ningún hombre era tan estúpido como para ponerlo a prueba. Aunque, este tipo parece saber por experiencia.

Subimos las escaleras a los dormitorios de los niños e inmediatamente abrimos la puerta sorprendentemente cerca de la sala común.

"Excelente, ¿entonces estás con nosotros?" la voz de Harry me detiene cuando entré al dormitorio.

Bueno, eso ciertamente lo resuelve. Pero… miré a mi alrededor y luego miré hacia atrás con sorpresa. "¿Siempre hubo una sexta cama aquí?"

Harry frunció el ceño, como si no recordara tampoco.

Ron parecía perplejo. "¿Tal vez la habitación se expandió?"

"Les dejaré a él entonces, Lerner; tengo que volver con los Primeros Años. Permíteme a mí o a alguno de los prefectos saber si necesitas algo."

"Bueno, ciertamente era un rayo de sol," les digo unos momentos después de que el prefecto se fuera.

"¿Supongo que sabes cuál es la tuya?" Harry me pregunto, gesticulando las camas.

Efectivamente, mi pequeña mochila yacía prolijamente al pie de la cama. Sentí un tirón en el pecho al ver casi todo lo que poseo, que se veía tan pequeño incluso en la cama individual. Ni siquiera las túnicas que llevo son mías. "Sip," digo, sin poder mantener la emoción fuera de mi voz mientras me dejo caer en la cama con mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza. "Todo listo."

Mis dos compañeros de cuarto estaban silenciosos, pero no quería mirarlos a la cara. Harry sabe cómo me siento más, aunque ya tiene dinero. Ron sabe un poco también, aunque al menos tiene familia.

Estoy agradecido de que mi repentino ataque de soledad y autocompasión sea interrumpido por nuestros tres compañeros de cuarto.

"Oigan, Harry, Ron, cómo estuvo su–" Neville comenzó a desvanecer su voz cuando me ve.

"Neville, ¿cierto?" le digo, poniendo mi cara jovial. "Soy Lerner, Bud Lerner. Gracias por las túnicas, hombre," mi sonrisa vacila cuando mis ojos parpadean sobre mi mochila. "Te las devolveré lo más pronto que pueda."

Neville atrapa el parpadeo y frunce el ceño por un momento antes de asentir con comprensión. "Guárdalos, todavía tengo mi respaldo conmigo."

Ron tosió para romper el incomodo silencio. "Bien entonces, Bud, estos otros dos son Seamus y Dean," él dice, y luego se dirige a los dos recién llegados que también reconocí de la película. "Este es Bud, un tipo decente para ser un Yanqui; después de todo, conjuro un chicle en el pelo de Malfoy en el tren."

Neville se unió a Dean y Seamus con sorpresa, ya que él tampoco había oído hablar de eso. Harry se estremecía ante el uso continuo de Yanqui por parte de Ron, pero se unió a la risa también.

"¿Lo hiciste?" Seamus dijo, con su fuerte acento irlandés destruyendo incluso un par de palabras. Decidí evitar hablar con él lo más posible para reducir la incidencia de dolores de cabeza.

"Tenía que haberlo visto," Dean agrego.

"Fue un accidente, lo juro," les dije, levantando mis manos. "No vi ninguna falta de pelo, así que asumo que todo salió bien o eventualmente solo desapareció."

"Todavía fue malditamente brillante," Ron dice, "¡deberías haber visto a Malfoy gritar como una chica!"

La impresión de Ron del grito de niña de Draco provoco una risa, pero no me uní a ella tan sinceramente. Después de todo, esa fue mi primera dosis de magia, y no podía recordar si realmente estaba tocando mi varita, o mi mano rozando contra mi varita, me pregunto si incluso funciona así. Después de todo, Dumbledore dijo algo acerca de no detectar uno de los tres núcleos. Sé que Ollivander solo usa cuerda de corazón de dragón, pelo de unicornio y la pluma de un fénix, por lo que o bien es algo diferente, o nada en absoluto. Después de todo, fue simplemente un dispositivo electrónico hace unos días, ¿no?

Los cinco compañeros de cuarto hace mucho tiempo intercambiaron bromas adicionales y respondí un par de preguntas vagas sobre los Estados Unidos. Afortunadamente son hombres y, por lo tanto, no presionaron sobre ninguna de ellas, sino que describieron sus propios veranos.

"Bueno, voy a dejar que ustedes se pongan al día," les digo, "Necesito hablar con Hermione."

Harry y Ron parecen querer ir, pero les despedí. Harry asiente y Ron frunce el ceño un poco, pero vuelven a sus compañeros de cuarto. Desafortunadamente para mi, Hermione no estaba en la sala común, así que me dediqué a estar sentado en una de las sillas cómodas de la gran y circular sala común, y me incline para esperar y pensar.

Iba a pedirle a Hermione que me ayudara, pero ahora que estoy sentado aquí, creo que probablemente primero, debería tratar de esconderme y descubrir qué hacer con mi magia. Seguramente ella se volvería sospechosa si le pido los libros de hechizos de Primer Año. Obviamente, no estaría aquí si no pudiera hacerlos, sin mencionar el incidente de invocación no-verbal sin varita en el tren. ¿Y el Sombrero no dijo que también tenía un poquito de Oclumancia? Quiero probar algunas cosas ahora, pero la sala común está llena de estudiantes de último año conversando con miembros del sexo opuesto. Supongo que este sería el mejor lugar para hacer eso. Conversar con chicas, quiero decir, no experimentar con magia.

Dejé que mis pensamientos se desviaran de lo irreal que era la situación, me pregunte como llegué aquí, que estaban haciendo mis padres, que iba a pasar conmigo aquí. Pienso en el impostor Moody y en la mejor manera de frustrarlo. Me pregunto si podré convencer a Harry para que no deje que Cedric tome la Copa. Cedric era, lamentablemente, una mera molestia para Voldemort, por lo que no cambiará nada en ese frente. Será definitivamente mejor para el propio Cedric, por supuesto, sin mencionar que eliminaría la tristeza de Amos Diggory, y tal vez de Cho Chang. De todos modos, ¿qué debo hacer con respecto a HarryXCho? JK Rowling hizo todo lo posible para demostrar que Ginny supuestamente era mejor opción para él que Cho, pero eso realmente no importaba aquí. Pienso en Hermione, y me pregunto cómo lo tomaría si supiera acerca de mí. ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella? Probablemente pensaría que estoy loco, aunque podría convencerla de que me deje tomar Veritaserum. Pero probablemente todavía no me creería, especialmente si le digo que termino en una relación con Ron. ¿Quién en su sano juicio vería eso venir?

Un ligero toque en mi hombro me sacudió de mis reflexiones, y me di cuenta de que la sala común estaba casi vacía.

"¿Vas a acostarte, compañero?" Harry pregunta. "Por un momento pensé que estabas dormido."

"Sí, solo estoy pensando," le dije.

"Sí, el fuego es bueno para eso," él dice, volviendo su mirada hacia el fuego por unos momentos. Luego sacude su cabeza como para aclararse. "De todos modos, solo quiero hacerte saber que nos estamos preparando para dormir."

"Gracias, estaré ahí en un minuto."

* * *

Por la mañana, estaba gratamente sorprendido de que la ropa de mi mochila haya sido recién lavada, por lo tanto me di una ducha y me puse bóxers limpios. Me sorprendí cuán brillante parece ser el día después de descubrir que no tengo que usar ropa interior sucia.

Empuje a Ron para ir a desayunar."Oye, ¿sabes cuánto cuesta un nuevo conjunto de túnicas?"

Él se veía sorprendido al principio, entonces frunció el ceño. "No lo sé," dice un poco irritado, luego se pone triste. "Lo siento, no quise decir eso. Normalmente, cuando alguien me pregunta por ropa… bueno, ya sabes. Las mías son todas de segunda mano." Entonces sus ojos se iluminan. "¡Oye, podría mandar un lechuza a mamá y pedirle una del armario de Bill! Probablemente no los necesite hasta el próximo año. Bueno, eso es, si no te importa."

Miré hacia otro lado, tocado por su gesto. Tal vez fui injusto con Ron antes, a pesar de que solo exploto varias emociones en cuestión de segundos. "Eso sería genial, pero ¿no podrías usarlos tú? Quiero decir, no dijiste que tus otros dos conjuntos son más pequeños de los que tienes ahora."

Él se encogió de hombros. "No me importa. Solo puedes tomarlos prestados hasta que obtengas los tuyos, si quieres. ¿Alguna idea de cómo vas a lograr eso?"

"Le pregunte a Dumbledore y McGonagall, y dieron que a veces los maestros toman asistentes. Me imagino que eso no sería tan malo hasta que comience el Torneo. Dijeron que el Ministerio podría tomar asistentes estudiantiles para que los ayuden con eso."

"¡Qué malvado! ¡Deberíamos intentar hacer eso juntos!" Y ahí va otra vez, de nuevo olvido su botón de volumen interno.

"¿Haciendo planes sin nosotros ya?" Hermione para y se gira con Harry hacia nosotros, con una ceja levantada.

"Nah, no realmente," Ron dice, fracasando totalmente en parecer indiferente.

"Vamos, cuéntanos," dice Hermione, saliendo un poco de su personalidad.

"No es nada, realmente," Ron responde, bastante avergonzado.

"Estábamos hablando de conseguir un trabajo a tiempo parcial," les dije en un intento de salvar a Ron, pero en cambio me miro sorprendido y traicionado.

"¿Qué pasa con las clases?"

Ron me lanza una mirada suplicante, entonces me encogí de hombros. "Mantendremos el ritmo."

Hermione pone una mirada que luego identificaría como su expresión de curiosidad insaciable. "¿Y cuál sería ese trabajo?"

"Bueno…" Ron debe de haber reconocido esa mirada, porque suspiro y dejo caer los hombros con derrota. "Dumbledore dijo que el Ministerio podría contratar a algunos estudiantes como ayudantes para el Torneo…"

"¡Eso es brillante!" Harry exclama.

"Sí, todos deberíamos hacerlo, me encantaría– ¿qué?" Hermione dijo, deteniéndose ante el ceño fruncido de Ron que se gira en mi dirección. Él continúo frunciendo el ceño, obviamente esperando que yo explique.

Suspire. "Mira, no tomes esto de la manera equivocada, puede ser divertido hacerlo juntos, pero de todos modos no estoy seguro de que haya trabajos como ese. De modo que si no hay tantos trabajos, yo… bueno, Ron y yo… realmente podríamos usar el dinero…"

Los otros dos se sonrojaron avergonzados. "Oh… lo siento…" Hermione dice.

Me encogí de hombros. "No es la gran cosa. Tal vez Dumbledore convenza al Ministerio de encontrar lo suficiente para todos nosotros."

"Mira, puedo preguntarle a Dumbledore si puedo entrar en Gring–"

"No, Harry… sabes que no te dejare hacer eso," Ron dice severamente.

"Pero sabes que no me importaría–"

"Harry," digo. "Aprecio la oferta, pero no me parece bien. El dinero se interpone entre los amigos todo el tiempo. Sentiría que tendría que devolverte el dinero…"

"Pero no necesitarías hacerlo."

"¡Exacto!" le digo. "Incluso sin un préstamo y tal, el dinero aparta a las personas, Ron lo sabe y yo no lo haré." Di un tirón a la túnica de Neville. "Pedir prestado algo es diferente, y les agradezco que me prestaran los libros, túnicas y demás cosas. Ya siento que les debo mucho por eso. Pero el dinero es algo completamente diferente."

Los cuatro caminamos hacia el Gran Comedor en un silencio incómodo después de eso y comenzamos a comer.

"Hermione," le dije, rompiendo el silencio.

Su cabeza se levanto bruscamente del libro que llevaba consigo y había comenzado a leer varios minutos después.

"¿Sabes dónde está la S–" me detuve, dándome cuenta que este es el Cuarto Año – ellos no descubren la Sala de los Menesteres hasta el Quinto Año. Eso significaba que nadie lo sabe excepto yo. Sí, eso no parecería sospechoso en absoluto. Me aclare la garganta para detenerme un momento. "¿Cómo… cuántos pisos tiene la gran escalera?" pregunte, gesticulando hacia la escalera afuera del Gran Comedor.

"Esa sube hasta el séptimo piso, que es el más alto que obtendrás sin entrar en una de las torres. Si sigues el corredor, encontraras una entrada a las escaleras en la Torre de Astronomía en el otro lado del patio. ¿Por qué?"

Excelente. "No capte gran parte del recorrido… estaba demasiado ocupado mirando boquiabierto todo," dije encogiéndome de hombros. "Se ve bastante alto. ¿En dónde está el baño más cercano?"

"¿El retrete? Hay uno para los chicos justo lado de la misma escalera en el segundo piso."

"Gracias," le digo, sonriendo por su obvio placer al actuar como un mini-Prefecto. Ella sonríe felizmente. "Entonces, ¿qué harán los tres hoy?"

"Pensaba que podríamos ir a conversar con Hagrid," Harry sugiere.

"Pensaba que iríamos a la biblioteca," dice Hermione, provocando un gruñido de Ron que desencadena un rodamiento de ojos. "Honestamente Ron, este es su primer año aquí, por lo que podría necesitar ponerse al día con algunas cosas."

Sonrío ante su inclusión de mí. "Me encantaría comentarte sobre eso, Hermione, ciertamente se que lo haré." Sus ojos se iluminaron, pero momentáneamente se atenuó mientras continúe, "pero tengo algo que hacer hoy, y necesito ver a McGonagall para hablar sobre algo que hablamos anoche. Sin embargo, no me importaría encerrarme en la biblioteca, mañana y el domingo."

Su sonrisa regreso. "¡Eso sería genial!"

Al mismo tiempo, Ron hace una mueca como si fuera cualquier cosa menos.

"En cambio nosotros podríamos volar, ¿cierto, Ron?" Harry ofrece.

Eso cambio la cara de disgusto a una de felicidad, y yo salté antes de que Hermione tuviera la oportunidad de regañarlos.

"No todo el día, estoy seguro," dije, lo cual aplaco a Hermione, entonces les lance una expresión exagerada y triste con mi labio inferior sobresaliendo. "Mi compañía no es tan mala, ¿verdad?" Creo que hasta me tembló un poco el labio.

Ella se sonrojo de vergüenza. "N-No, por supuesto que no, eso no es lo que yo–"

No pude evitar que mi cara rompiera en una sonrisa.

"Oh, tú…" ella levanto su mano como para golpear mi hombro pero la atrape antes de que ella pudiera.

"Violenta," Ron murmuro, lo que le hizo ganarse una mirada patentada de Hermione a través de su sonrojo.

Me reí. "Bueno, tengo que usar el ba– el retrete. Los alcanzare más tarde. En el almuerzo, ¿tal vez?"

Satisfecho de haber logrado escapar sin despertar demasiadas sospechas, de inmediato me dirigí hacia la Sala de los Menesteres, continuando por delante del segundo piso. Desafortunadamente para mí, estos pisos no son mis escalones familiares de diez pies, por lo que cuando llegue a la parte superior de las escaleras estaba sin aliento. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a alguien caminar por el pasillo hacia mí, pero como estaba demasiado cansado para hablar, me acerque a una ventana y me apoye contra el alféizar para poder recuperar el aliento. Sudé un poco más de lo que justificaría la escalada, ya que ahora estaba preocupado por ser descubierto cuando abra o salga de la Sala. Maldición, desearía tener mi propio Mapa de los Merodeadores.

"Hola otra vez," dice una voz cantarina.

Sonreí al darme cuenta de quién debe ser. "Hola," dije, mirando a Luna. "Lo siento por lo del tren, te fuiste antes de que pudiera decirte que era una broma. Mi ropa era demasiado grande."

Ella me sonrió. "Eso está bien, No pude encontrar mis notas de todos modos." Luego volvió su rostro hacia la ventana, entonces yo hice lo mismo. "Bonita vista desde aquí arriba, ¿no es cierto?" Una cara suave y pacifica enmarcada por el pelo largo y rubio apareció cerca de mi hombro. La mire de nuevo, y mis ojos se volvieron hacia sus pies para verificar que, como era de esperar, no estaba usando zapatos. Afortunadamente, era una mañana agradablemente cálida, por lo que la piedra no podría ser demasiado incomoda para ella.

Me volví hacia la ventana para poder ver el sol del final de la mañana reflejándose en el lago, y mis ojos siguieron los densos bosques y las tierras de cultivo hacia el horizonte. "Es hermoso," estuve de acuerdo en un susurro. Me recuerda a mi hogar de alguna manera, a pesar del hecho de que estoy en el séptimo piso de un castillo mágico.

Ella se encontraba de pie a mi lado, mirando en silencio hacia afuera. Curiosamente, era un silencio amistoso, y lo mantuvimos durante varios minutos. Entonces me sorprendí que nunca nos hayamos presentado.

"Por cierto, puedes llamarme Bud," dije torpemente.

"Podría," ella dice, quedándose en silencio por unos momentos. Justo cuando inspiré para decir algo más, ella me interrumpió. "¿Esa es una abreviatura para?"

No tengo idea, realmente. "William," digo en cambio.

"¿Puedo llamarte William?"

Sonrío ante eso; suena bien cuando ella lo dice. "De alguna manera, no creo que pueda impedírtelo."

"Estás en lo correcto, William."

"William es, entonces."

Nuestra conversación se desarrollo por completo mientras ella miraba por la ventana, de vez en cuando se me escapaban algunas miradas a su rostro sereno. Ella no parecía darse cuenta, volví a mirar el cielo en silencio.

Después de un tiempo, un sonido débil me sacó de mi aturdimiento y me di cuenta que debería ponerme en marcha. Suspire, porque preferiría no hacerlo. "¿Puedo saber tu nombre?" Pregunto finalmente.

"Me gustas," ella dice, sin apartarse de la ventana. Cualquier otra chica podría sonrojarse al decir eso, pero ella no. Me da la sensación de que ella lo dice exactamente como es– sin matices románticos. "Mi nombre es Luna."

"También me gustas, Luna," le dije con una voz que es de esperar que le envié el mismo mensaje. "Me alegro de que podamos disfrutar de la vista juntos. ¿Quizás podríamos hacerlo otra vez algún otro día?"

"Eso suena agradable. ¿Tienes que irte ahora?"

"Desafortunadamente."

"Está bien."

"Nos vemos, Luna."

"Adiós, William."

Me aleje hacia la esquina más cercana, mirando hacia atrás de nuevo encontré que Luna estaba fuera de la ventana. No la oí irse. De repente me sentí mal por jugar con ella en el tren. Sacudí mi cabeza para despejar la extraña interacción de mi mente, llegué a la primera esquina, que me resulto bastante familiar. Estoy bastante seguro de que esa es la esquina de la quinta película, así que camine hacia adelante y hacia atrás frente a la pared, manteniendo en mi mente una especie de imagen de una biblioteca. Después de muchas vueltas, abrí los ojos para encontrar…

Una pared blanca. Maldición.

Cruzando la escalera hasta la siguiente esquina, me encontré con un tapiz en movimiento que representaba a un hombre en medio de un grupo de trolls en tutús de todas las cosas. Debajo había una placa que mencionaba 'Barnabas el Barmy.' No recordaba a los trolls, ¡pero ese nombre me resultaba familiar! Fijé la imagen en mi mente una vez más, y después de tres vueltas me sentí recompensado con el gemido de un muro de piedra previamente sólido formando una puerta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Jugando en la Habitación**

Mi cara se enrojece con ira justificada ante la entidad malditamente terca que maldigo tres veces más allá de la punta de mi varita.

"¡Jódete, pluma! ¡Jódete tú y al jodido pájaro imaginario del que vienes!" Una serie de gruñidos probablemente ininteligibles que cuestionan la integridad y la fidelidad de la familia imaginaria de la pluma se me escapan. Me siento y guiso durante unos minutos, ocasionalmente lanzo insultos particularmente mordaces cuando se me acercan. El hecho de que no se me ocurran de inmediato me molesta aún más. Finalmente me levanto y miro de nuevo la pluma. "Muy bien, hijo de puta sucio, hagamos esta mierda."

Girar y chasquear. "_¡Wingardium Leviosa!_ ¡Joder!"

Lanzo mi varita – está bien, arrojo ese pedazo de mierda – al sofá detrás de mí y apunto con mi dedo amenazadoramente a la pluma. "Escucha, tú… ¿hwaaa?" Una corriente familiar emana de mi estómago, sube por mi hombro y sale de mi dedo, y la pluma vuela hacia arriba de la mesa, pero flota hacia abajo casi de inmediato, y me doy cuenta de que debe ser porque perdí la concentración.

Miro con conmoción por un momento mientras la pluma flota suavemente hacia el suelo. La recojo y la giro en mis manos antes de reemplazarla y concentrarme, tratando de tomarlo con calma. Efectivamente, una descarga mucho más pequeña de lo que ahora sé que es magia fluye de mi dedo y levanta la pluma de la mesa, esta vez con menos violencia, pero aún con demasiada brusquedad. Lo dejo ir, pero antes de que la pluma llegue al suelo, intento de nuevo, tratando de enviar la cantidad de magia suficiente para mantener la pluma a flote.

¡Sí!

Me lanzo hacia atrás y recojo mi varita, y devuelvo la pluma a su lugar. Apunto la varita y me concentro, ¡y la pluma se levanta suavemente con apenas un chorro de magia! Lo dejo caer e intento de nuevo.

Girar y chasquear. "_Wingardium Leviosa_." La pluma se queda quieta.

Bueno, estaré condenado.

Me concentro nuevamente, apuntando al pequeño chorrito. Justo cuando siento que me baja por el brazo, me muevo y golpeo. "_Wingardium Leviosa_." Nada. ¡El movimiento y el encantamiento están arruinando mi concentración!

Apunto otra vez al pequeño chorrito. Esta vez no hay ningún giro y chasqueo. "_Wingardium Leviosa_," dije distraídamente, enfocándome en mi magia. La pluma se levanta.

Pequeño chorrito. "_Leviosa Wingardium_." La pluma despega.

Pequeño chorrito. "_Yakka foob mog_." La pluma se despega.

Me río con deleite maníaco, y luego se me ocurre una idea.

Pequeño chorrito. "_Stupefy_." La pluma se despega.

Pequeño chorrito. "_Avada_-" Un escalofrío rompe mi concentración.

Decido no intentarlo otra vez. Todavía temblando, me paro y me acerco a una de las muñecas de entrenamiento que cuelgan del techo, y apunto con mi varita. "_¡Stupefy!_"

Nada. Meto la varita en el bolsillo y sostengo mi mano directamente sobre el muñeco. Con el objetivo de una descarga de magia decente y concentrándome en lo que quiero que haga, un chorro de luz roja salta de mi mano y golpea al muñeco, causando un ligero movimiento físico. No es la explosión física que consigue el hechizo en las películas.

Sí, aturdir un objeto inanimado no va a funcionar. Lo mismo para Impediment Jinx, me imagino. Decido omitirlos por ahora. Hay un extraño tirón en mi estómago después de ese aturdidor, así que tengo la habitación que proporciona un reloj solo para encontrar que es casi la hora del almuerzo.

Me imagino que tengo tiempo para uno más.

Dando un paso atrás, le doy una sonrisa cruel al muñeco de entrenamiento, imaginando lo que Ginny le hará aquí el próximo año. Levanto mi mano mientras un gran torrente de magia se acumula en mi brazo hasta que una gran bola azul de energía brota de mi mano, pero no puedo ver los resultados ya que el retroceso me envía lejos.

Mi estómago se aprieta dolorosamente cuando golpeo el suelo, y todo está nebuloso. Abro los ojos – espera, ¿los tenía cerrados? – y entrecierro los ojos ante la luz que me golpea la cabeza. Afortunadamente las luces se atenúan. ¿Quién hizo eso? ¿Dónde estoy de nuevo? Oh sí, la Sala de los Menesteres. Miro hacia la pared y el reloj vuelve a aparecer. Casi las cinco y media.

"Esperar, _¿qué?_" El ruido y el movimiento repentinos me hacen apretar la cabeza y llorar de dolor.

Me pregunto si la habitación puede conjurar algo para mi dolor de cabeza, pero aparentemente eso no incluye nada comestible. Lo cual es extraño, considerando que es posible conjurar agua. Y pájaros, que supongo que puedes capturar y cocinar. ¿Pero tal vez esas cosas desaparezcan a tiempo y no obtengas alimento de ellas? En cualquier caso, me las arreglo para sacar un paño frío.

Después de unos minutos de acostarme con la tela sobre mi cara, puedo sentarme y luego pararme unos minutos después de eso. Finalmente, me dirijo a la salida, donde gimo por la pérdida de frescor contra mi frente.

Cuando llego al Gran Comedor, estoy caminando a un ritmo razonablemente bueno; es decir, algo más rápido que mis movimientos perezosos cuando comencé. Al menos los pasos ya no me sacuden el cerebro.

"Oye, te extrañamos en lun – oye, ¿qué te pasó?" Hermione salta y chilla cuando se da cuenta de mi condición, y Harry y Ron hacen lo mismo como si estuvieran listos para entrar en acción.

Me estremezco ante el sonido. "¿Podrías-?" Comencé, pero mi voz está confusa con un sueño antinatural, haciéndome toser y tratar de aclararme la garganta. "¿Podrías bajar el volumen? Siento que un troll me atropelló."

"¿Un _troll_?" Ron exclama, mirando a su alrededor con miedo. "¿Dónde?"

"Ow…" gimo.

"Es una expresión, Ronald," dice Hermione exasperadamente, luego se vuelve hacia mí con una mirada más preocupada. "Deberíamos llevarte al Ala del Hospital."

"Pero me muero de hambre, me perdí el almuerzo…"

Ella me mira con dolor, pero se da vuelta y comienza a apilar comida en mi plato. "Entonces, ¿qué te pasó?"

"Solo practicando… me deje llevar, eso es todo…"

"¡Oh, no! ¡Podrías estar sufriendo de agotamiento mágico! Deberíamos llevarte a-"

Gimo ante la aguda reprimenda y ella se tapa la boca con la mano. "Lo sé, lo sé, solo déjame comer un poco," insisto.

"¿Cuáles son tus síntomas?" ella pregunta, bendecidamente en silencio.

"Dolor de cabeza, dolor abdominal, principalmente, y sensibilidad al sonido y la luz," digo, contando cada síntoma en mis dedos. "Ah, y me desmayé durante unas seis horas."

"¿_Seis horas_?" Su voz aguda rebota alrededor del interior de mi cráneo, como si alguien estrellara símbolos dentro de él.

"Ohhhh…"

"Hermione, sensibilidad al sonido, ¿recuerdas?" Harry susurra con urgencia.

"Lo siento…" me susurra.

Asiento lentamente en respuesta, no queriendo sacudir mi cerebro aún más. Disfruto un minuto de tranquilidad, comiendo en paz.

"¿Por qué estabas practicando?" Hermione pregunta, afortunadamente manteniendo su voz baja. "Pensé que tenías que encargarte de algo."

"Eso fue," le digo.

"Pero pensé que íbamos a practicar," dice ella, un poco de dolor entrando en su voz.

"Lo haremos, pero no quería avergonzarme," le digo, forzando una pequeña sonrisa. "Bueno, no tan mal, de todos modos."

"Dudo que ese hubiera sido el caso."

Lucho contra el impulso de resoplar, temeroso de que duela. "Te sorprenderías."

Ella me mira dejar el tenedor. "Bueno, ¿cómo te sientes ahora?"

"Mejor, en realidad," digo lentamente. "Estoy bastante seguro de que estaba deshidratado y hambriento. Todavía lo estoy, realmente," digo, tomando otro trago de agua, "pero no creo que pueda comer más en este momento."

Ella aprieta los labios, probablemente dividida entre mandarme y tratar de parecer menos mandona. "Todavía creo que deberíamos ir."

Lo considero por un momento. "Creo que sería bueno saber cómo llegar allí, al menos."

Harry resopla pero no dice nada.

"¿Visitante frecuente?" Pregunto sonriendo. Aunque dejo de sonreír. Duele.

"Se podría decir eso," dice Harry.

"Creo que Harry podría conocer ese lugar mejor que la propia Pomfrey," dice Ron con una sonrisa.

* * *

"Bien, eso es, Sr. Lerner, puede irse. Tómelo con calma – trate de evitar lanzar hechizos esta noche, si es posible," dice la matrona de Hogwarts de una manera muy profesional. Ella no es el mismo tipo que la profesora McGonagall, pero tiene la misma falta de calidez.

"Gracias, Señora Pomfrey."

"Y gracias por traerlo, Sra. Granger."

Hermione se sonroja y asiente mientras nos despedimos.

"Gracias por obligarme a ir. Esa poción fue desagradable, pero me hizo sentir mucho mejor," le dije después de que la puerta se cerró.

"Bueno, lo necesitabas," dice con firmeza. "Me alegra que lo pienses – por lo general tengo que arrastrar a Harry por la oreja. Cuando está consciente, quiero decir."

Me reí ligeramente. "Suena como un hecho frecuente."

"Oh, no tienes idea."

"¿Alguna buena historia? Tenemos un poco de caminata, después de todo." Quiero volver a la Sala de los Menesteres, pero no puedo encontrar una manera de hacerlo sin levantar sospechas.

"¡Mmm, oh! Bueno, ya ves, en segundo año tuvimos este horrible profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Su nombre es Gilderoy Lockhart, ¿has oído hablar de él?" Asiento, y ella procede a decirme la hora en que quitó los huesos de todo el brazo de Harry desde el codo hacia abajo. Luego continúa contándome sobre muchas otras deficiencias del fraude, evitando hábilmente todo lo relacionado con el basilisco o la Cámara de los Secretos.

Los dos nos reímos tanto de las payasadas de Lockhart que ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que estamos frente a la Dama Gorda que vigila la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor.

De repente trato de pensar una excusa. "Uh, adelante, solo voy a… recoger algo que dejé caer antes de venir a cenar."

La cara de Hermione inmediatamente se vuelve escéptica, luego enojada. "¡Oh, no, señor Lerner, no va a practicar un poco más! ¡Escuchó lo que dijo la Señora Pomfrey!"

"¡Oye, no voy a practicar ningún hechizo, lo juro!" Esa es una afirmación perfectamente cierta.

"Bueno, entonces iré contigo."

"Oh, pero… ¿no tienes que encontrarte con Harry y Ron? Dijiste que lo harías cuando volvamos." Sí, ese es un argumento patético, lo sé.

"No, ellos pueden esperar." El obstinado conjunto de su mandíbula me dijo que no iba a renunciar a esto.

Me rasco la cabeza para pensar. "Está bien," le digo, con una idea, "volveré mañana." Me dirijo a la Dama Gorda. "Disparates."

"Ya era hora…" dice el retrato con un giro de ojos.

Hermione me mira con recelo, pero me sigue. Me siento junto a Harry y Ron cerca del fuego, aunque no tengo mucho frío.

"Oye, ¿cómo te fue?" Harry pregunta.

"Bien," dije. "Me dieron una poción, me arregló."

"No, tienes que tomarlo con calma esta noche también," dice Hermione mandonamente.

"Perdón por tu suerte, amigo," murmura Ron. Entiendo que no está hablando de mi agotamiento mágico. Desafortunadamente, Hermione también. "¡Ay!"

"¿Y tu cosa con McGonagall? ¿Alguna vez llegaste a su oficina?" Harry pregunta.

Te amo Harry. Mis ojos se abren. "¡Oh no, lo olvidé!" Digo, poniéndome de pie.

"Iré contigo," dice Hermione, uniéndose a mí.

"Conozco el camino," le digo, "pero gracias…"

Hermione me mira. ¡Maldición!

"Deja al hombre solo, Hermione," dice Ron, luego, "¡ay!"

"Hermione, ¿puedes ayudarme a revisar mi ensayo de Encantamientos?" Harry pregunta. "No tengo mucha confianza en la parte sobre los efectos de exagerar el hechizo que anima."

Hermione mira a Harry, quien lo mira inocentemente. Ella cede ante el patético intento de Harry de mirar con los ojos de un cachorro. "Bien."

"Los veré en un momento," dije, saliendo de la sala común.

Regresando al corredor del séptimo piso, me pregunto si Luna volverá a estar allí para ver el atardecer. Hago un bucle completo, pero para mi decepción no la veo. Con poco más de una hora, tengo que darme prisa si quiero hacer algo. Regreso a la esquina con el tapiz y empiezo a caminar, manteniendo la imagen de la habitación en mi mente.

"Ahí estás." Me congelo cuando la voz de Hermione cruza el pasillo. Inmediatamente, me pregunto si está hablando con alguien más, una noción que se desalienta rápidamente cuando se acerca a mí.

"Eh, hola Hermione…" digo. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Realmente puedo mostrarle la Sala de los Menesteres? ¡Maldita sea, me estoy quedando sin tiempo! Se supone que no debe enterarse hasta el año que viene. ¿Cambiará demasiado? ¿Ella me reportará? Definitivamente parecerá sospechoso que sepa de una habitación secreta en un castillo en el que nunca había pisado antes de ayer.

"¿Qué haces aquí arriba?" Su voz gotea sospecha.

Hago mi mejor esfuerzo para parecer inocente. "Disfrutando del atardecer, ¿ves?"

"No te creo." La finalidad de su voz, sus ojos y su postura son bastante claros… nada de lo que diga va a convencerla.

Maldita sea. Entierro mi cara en mis manos, las deslizo hacia arriba por mi cabello y luego me cierro los dedos detrás de la cabeza. Está bien, ella lo descubrirá de todos modos, ¿verdad? ¿Cambiará algo si Harry y Ron ya se enteran? Evalúo rápidamente varios escenarios, y lo peor que puedo pensar es si Crouch/Moody nos encuentra. Crouch probablemente se está escondiendo, sin embargo, de su comportamiento incómodo en la Fiesta, el impostor no querría que lo vieran demasiado al principio, para que no lo descubrieran. "Está bien, pero tienes que jurar que no se lo dirás a nadie."

Sus ojos se abren y su boca se abre, pero se cierra sin responder.

Miro directamente a sus profundos ojos marrones. "¿Lo juras?"

Ella se muerde el labio. "¿Qué hay de Harry y Ron?"

"Les mostraremos más tarde. Esto no puede…" Dudé, tratando de pensar en una historia de portada. "Esto no puede convertirse en conocimiento público."

"¿Qué pasa con los profesores?"

"Especialmente los profesores. Lo digo en serio, Hermione. Especialmente no ellos. Eso podría ser… catastrófico. Ni siquiera Dumbledore lo sabe."

Los ojos de Hermione se vuelven temerosos y retrocede un paso. "Me estás asustando…"

"Oye, no, prometo que no da nada de miedo," le digo, evitando deliberadamente la insinuación de que me tiene miedo. "Bien, toma mi varita." No menciono el hecho de que, aparentemente, ni siquiera la necesito.

Ella no hace ningún movimiento para tomarla.

"Este castillo tiene muchos secretos, creo," y ella hace un sonido ahogado. Maldición, eso definitivamente no era lo correcto; en su experiencia, una cámara secreta no significa cosas buenas. "Pero este tiene que ser uno de los mejores," digo rápidamente. "Observa."

Puse mi varita en el suelo y me giré para mirar hacia la entrada. Aclarando mi mente, imagino la habitación de antes y camino de ida y vuelta tres veces. Un chirrido estrangulado seguido de las paredes moliéndose me dice que he tenido éxito. Abro la puerta y me paro al lado. "Vamos, échale un vistazo."

Me alegro de que sea una Gryffindor, de lo contrario podría haber despegado. En cambio, ella da un paso tentativo hacia adelante, tratando de mirar por la puerta. La cómoda sala de estar está inmediatamente dentro de la puerta, por lo que estoy agradecido. Los maniquíes de práctica podrían ser un poco extraños. "¿Qué es?"

"Se llama la Sala de los Menesteres. Encontré una similar en mi antigua escuela, y encontré información que decía que estaba basada en una aquí," miento. "Nunca pensé que vería el original. Encontré la entrada antes y le pedí un lugar para entrenar, y esto es lo que obtuve."

"Tú… ¿lo preguntaste?"

"Sí, solo aparece cuando la persona lo necesita, y cambia para satisfacer las necesidades de la persona. Vamos, te mostraré… no tenemos mucho tiempo antes del toque de queda."

Eso la hizo ponerse de pie y entrar. Miro mi varita y considero tratar de invocarla, pero recuerdo mi promesa a Hermione. Salto para agarrarla y luego salto para atrapar la puerta. Después de seguirla, la dejo cerrarse y se derrite en una pared sólida detrás de mí.

Hermione ya está en las estanterías. "¡Estos son un montón de libros sobre pociones!"

Yo sonrío. "Bueno, prometí que no iba a lanzar ningún hechizo, ¿no?" A la derecha, donde estaba el muñeco de entrenamiento, veo un escritorio equipado con equipamientos de Pociones.

Ella me mira con ojos brillantes de emoción. "¡Esto es increíble!"

"Pensé que apreciarías esa parte," le digo. "Pero no tengo mucho tiempo para practicar. ¿Alguna sugerencia sobre una poción rápida que debería probar?"

Sus labios se fruncen en sus pensamientos. "¿Poción Espeluznante?"

"Mmmm, preferiría algo práctico," le digo.

"Bueno, la mayoría de las cosas prácticas llevan demasiado tiempo. El somnífero tiene que reposar durante casi dos horas, por ejemplo, e incluso una simple poción de curación de ebullición tiene que reposar durante 45 minutos, por lo que deberíamos cortarla demasiado cerca. La poción espeluznante sería rápida y segura de probar, o podrías probar algo más difícil como el Proyecto de Paz, pero hacerlo mal podría dar al bebedor un sueño irreversible. No sé qué tan bueno eres."

"Probemos por el Proyecto de Paz, me siento peligroso," le digo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Si no se ve bien, lo eliminaremos."

"Suena bien, debería estar en… ah, aquí está; el libro de texto de quinto año – espera, ¿qué pasa con los ingredientes?"

Sonrío. "La habitación, ¿recuerdas?"

"Pero no puedes conjurar nada comestible; ¡esa es la primera de las cinco excepciones principales a la Ley de Transfiguración Elemental de Gamp!"

"Sí, pensé en eso antes." Excepto por la parte sobre la Ley de Gamp. "Pero puedes conjurar agua, ¿sí? ¿Y pájaros? Me parece que hay un margen de maniobra allí. Vamos a intentarlo, a ver si la sala puede proporcionarlo. Sé con certeza que los elementos conjurados por la sala desaparecen si intentas llevarlos contigo, y probablemente desaparezcan también después de cierto tiempo."

Hermione se ve pensativa. "Está bien, lo intentaremos, de todos modos. Necesitamos piedra lunar en polvo, jarabe de eléboro, plumas de puercoespín en polvo, raíz de valeriana y cuerno de unicornio en polvo. Aquí…"

Efectivamente, la Sala proporcionó un suministro significativo de los cinco ingredientes. Estudié las instrucciones. "Me gusta hornear," le digo, más para mí mismo.

"En su mayor parte," dice Hermione en respuesta. "Excepto que es aún más exacto que eso. El margen de error en la cocción es significativamente mayor que en Pociones. La cantidad y calidad de los ingredientes, las temperaturas, el tiempo, la agitación – todo es crítico. Un maestro de la cocina conoce todas las propiedades de cada ingrediente, incluyendo cómo reaccionan con los demás y cómo las combinaciones de ingredientes reaccionan a diferentes estímulos."

"Eso suena… horrible. ¿Harás los honores de lanzar el hechizo Aguamenti para la base? Me gustaría pero…" Sonrío. "Lo prometí."

Ella sonríe y se acerca para conjurarme el agua antes de regresar a una de las sillas. "Suena horrible, pero algunas personas parecen tener un instinto al respecto. Harry lo hace, en realidad, aunque no se esfuerza lo suficiente para darse cuenta, y Snape se lo cuenta. Tengo que confiar en estudiar, memorizar y buscar referencias."

Le sonrío, tentado a decir el razonamiento de Snape por no gustarle a Harry, pero me lo guardo para mí por ahora. "Está bien, parece que los ingredientes ya están preparados, ¿verdad? ¿O normalmente tienes que pulverizar el cuerno de unicornio tú mismo?"

"Bueno, esos ingredientes en particular vienen en polvo para nuestra clase. En sexto y séptimo año, tenemos que encantar el mortero y la mano de mortero y hacer el polvo nosotros mismos. Me pregunto si la sala lo sabía."

"Solicité específicamente en polvo," respondo.

"Interesante…" Hermione se ve pensativa, así que me sumerjo en la fórmula de Proyecto de Paz.

Antes de darme cuenta, se agregan la piedra lunar en polvo, las plumas de puercoespín y el cuerno de unicornio junto con la raíz de valeriana, y estoy reduciendo las llamas y configurando el temporizador de huevo para que hierva a fuego lento durante siete minutos. No estoy del todo seguro sobre la temperatura, el color o el olor, pero una mirada a Hermione muestra una falta de mueca o ceño fruncido, así que creo que no puede ser tan malo. Pero entonces, tampoco es una sonrisa. Tengo miedo de preguntar.

"¿Algo que quieras que le pida a la Habitación?" Pregunto en su lugar.

"¿No deberías estar mirando tu poción?"

Me encojo de hombros "Dice dejar hervir a fuego lento durante siete minutos antes de agregar el eléboro. Solo ha sido uno. Puedo conjurar algo para ti si quieres. ¿Un libro no relacionado con pociones, tal vez?"

"Gracias, pero no, no esta vez. No hay tiempo suficiente para disfrutarlo."

"Oh, no sé, pensé que te vi leer todo nuestro libro de texto de Encantamientos durante el desayuno."

Ella sonríe tímidamente. Y miro hacia otro lado. Demonios, ¿qué estoy haciendo? ¿Coqueteando con Hermione? Claro, ella y Ron simplemente no tiene sentido, pero ¿puedo realmente cambiar algo así por capricho? Eso realmente podría arruinar las cosas en el futuro.

Ella debe notar mi mirada. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Solo pensando…" Respondo con un suspiro.

Después de un momento, ella pregunta en voz baja, "¿algo que quieras compartir?"

Lo deseo. "Mmm."

"No pareces feliz en lo que sea."

"No lo soy."

Esto parece inquietarla. "Sé que nos acabamos de conocer, pero… realmente puedes decirme, sea lo que sea."

"Puedo, a tiempo."

"Hablando de tiempo…" insinúa con voz divertida.

Mis ojos se alzan. Uf, treinta segundos para agregar el eléboro. "Me asustaste."

Ella me sonríe. "Es justo."

"Creo que lo es."

Agrego el jarabe de eléboro, y la poción comienza a emitir un vapor amarillento y un olor agrio. "No creo que se suponga que eso suceda."

"No, no recomendaría darle un sorbo," dice ella con una mueca.

Miro unos momentos, esperando en vano que mejore el color. No sucede. "¿Alguna idea de dónde me equivoqué?"

Ella me mira extrañamente. "Bueno, creo que te volviste un poco pesado con las plumas de puercoespín, y la temperatura era demasiado alta para la agitación inicial. También podrías haber ido un poco más lento; creo que superaste la séptima agitación."

Apago el quemador. "Eso es… bastante meticuloso."

Ella se sonroja. "Estaba observando atentamente. Por supuesto, no lo he hecho yo misma, así que solo puedo decirte lo que creo que habría hecho de manera diferente. No estoy realmente segura de haberlo hecho mejor."

Lo dudo, pero no se supone que sepa lo buena que es. "Me temo que no tengo idea de dónde me estuve equivocando, por lo que es posible que deba confiar en la memorización y en las referencias. Eso es un mal augurio para mí. Bueno, la próxima vez que lo intentes te veré y aprenderé."

"Suena bien," dice ella, sonriendo.

"Será mejor que regresemos, ¿no te parece?"

"¿Qué pasa con eso?" Hace un gesto hacia el apestoso, amarillento y arruinado Proyecto de Paz.

Me encojo de hombros "La habitación debería hacerlo desaparecer, a menos que quieras hacer los honores."

Ella saca su varita sin dudar. "_Evanesco_."

Silbé cuando la poción se desvaneció por completo. "Muy bien hecho, no veo una sola gota."

"Gracias," dice ella con otro sonrojo.

"¿Después de ti?" Pregunto, haciendo aparecer la puerta y manteniéndola abierta.

"¡Qué caballeroso!"

"No le digas a nadie, tengo una reputación que defender, después de todo."

Ella se ríe. ¡Risitas! ¡Hermione no se ríe! Maldita sea, ¿otra vez con el coqueteo, Lerner?

"Hermione, yo…" Realmente no debería estar haciendo esto. Pero no puedo decirlo. ¿Cómo puedo? "Me alegro de que hayas venido por mí esta noche." Yo frunzo el ceño. ¡Así se hace, Lerner, espero que estés yendo exactamente por el efecto contrario!

"No te ves así."

"No, no es eso…" exhalé con frustración. Maldición, ¿cómo se supone que debo decir esto? "No estoy… tal vez tenías razón. De hecho tenías razón, deberías tenerme miedo. Quiero decir, quiero ser tu amigo, pero solo estoy…"

"¿Confuso?" ella ofrece con una sonrisa.

"Confundido," la corrijo. Abro la boca para decir más, pero no puedo pronunciar ninguna palabra.

"Está bien. No creo que deba tener miedo de ti, y también quiero ser tu amiga."

La miro y me está dando lo que supongo que es una sonrisa amistosa. Espero no haber herido sus sentimientos, y no veo ninguna pista de lo que hice. Le devuelvo la sonrisa. "Me alegro." Sé que es sensible a su feminidad en este momento, pero no sé qué decir que no dañará sus sentimientos de alguna manera ni la alentará de la manera incorrecta. Maldición, ¿cómo se volvió esto tan complicado?

"Me alegra que me hayas mostrado la Sala de los Menesteres. La próxima vez quiero intentar y hacer algo en la sala."

"Está bien, entonces es un da, quiero decir, me suena bien. ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Una biblioteca."

Me río. "Por supuesto."

"Me preguntaba si todos esos libros estaban en el castillo, o si puede obtener libros que no tiene. Por ejemplo, si trato de conjurar rollos de la Biblioteca de Alejandría."

"Creo que probablemente estaban todos en el castillo, pero sería divertido intentarlo." Lo considero un momento y me detengo de repente. "En realidad, eso podría ser malo. Eso podría ser muy malo."

Ella entrecierra los ojos, probablemente tratando de comprender cómo más libros serían malos. "¿Cómo es eso?"

"¿Y si trato de conjurar tu diario?"

Sus ojos salen de su cabeza.

"¡No es que lo haría! No lo haría, pero piénsalo, ¿y si alguien como Malfoy entrara y pensara en eso?"

Ella se ve aún más enferma.

"Sí…"

"No creo que Malfoy pueda abrir mi diario, pero…" Sacude la cabeza. "Veo lo que quisiste decir antes. Sería muy malo si se corriera la voz de esta habitación. Nunca había escuchado ningún indicio de eso antes, y tendemos a descubrir los secretos de este castillo."

Sonrío y levanto una ceja. "¿Lo haces?"

Ella hace una mueca que me dice que no quiso decir tanto.

Me lo tomo con calma. "Bueno, me alegra poder contribuir a tu historial entonces, ahora que lo sabes," le dije, sacudiendo mi pulgar sobre mi hombro.

"Supongo que sí." Se ve pensativa, así que la dejé guisar y disfrutar del resplandor espeluznante que las antorchas arrojan por los pasillos oscuros.

Cuando llegamos a un corredor en particular, ella lo mira y rompe el silencio. "Nunca fuiste a ver a la profesora McGonagall."

"No, ella dijo que me contactaría. Por supuesto, si lo intentara, hoy no me hubiera podido encontrar con mucha frecuencia." Digo con una sonrisa.

Ella jadea. "¡Mentiste!"

Sonrío suavemente "Lo siento, estaba demasiado avergonzado para admitir lo que realmente estaba haciendo, que es tratar de evitar la vergüenza más tarde."

Ella me frunce los labios. "Bueno, supongo que puedo dejarlo pasar. ¿Qué les vas a decir a Harry y Ron?"

"¿Qué piensas?" Se me ocurre que ella no sabe con qué facilidad miento. Eso podría ser algo malo. O algo bueno, alejarla.

Ella se muerde el labio. "Lo más cerca posible de la verdad. No pudiste hablar con ella. Di que no estaba disponible."

Le levanto una ceja. "¿Y por qué nos hemos ido tanto tiempo, entonces?"

"Nosotros… ¿fuimos a buscarla?"

El problema que tiene con eso me hace reír. "Hermione Granger, ¿me estás diciendo que eres una buena mentirosa?"

Ella se ve horrorizada.

"No te preocupes, guardaré tu secreto," le digo conspiradoramente. "A menos que seas secretamente un espía para… oh, vamos, Hermione, estoy bromeando." Aprieta los labios y me golpea ligeramente en el hombro por mis esfuerzos. Sonrío ante eso, pero decido tratar de aplacarla. "Realmente no eres tan buen mentirosa, si te hace sentir mejor."

"¿Y tú lo eres?" Ella dice en desafío.

Me reí de eso. "¿Hay incluso una buena manera de responder eso?"

Sus ojos se alejan por una fracción de segundo, luego frunce el ceño. "Supongo que no." Subimos unos escalones en silencio. "¿Me has mentido?"

Me detengo sorprendido, considero mi respuesta por un momento, luego continúo. "Sí, pero no de una manera que pueda ponerlo en peligro a sabiendas a ti o tus amigos. Puedo jurarlo." Doy una risita irónica. "¿No recuerdas mi mentira acerca de ir a ver a McGonagall hace una hora?"

Más pasos en silencio. "Me di cuenta de que no ibas a ir, así que eso no cuenta. Aunque supongo que mentiste sobre tener que ir con ella." Ella me arregla con una mirada fingida. "¿Qué pasa antes de eso?"

Tomo un respiro medido. "Sí, pero mi declaración anterior sigue en pie."

"No es lo que esperaba escuchar."

"Lo siento, pero decir que no habría sido una mentira también. Solo he estado aquí por un día, debo tener mis secretos por ahora. Estoy seguro de que tienes los tuyos. Y no olvides, ahora compartimos uno de los nuestros."

Ella me mira sorprendida por un momento, luego asiente a regañadientes. "Dijiste que compartirías lo que te hizo enojar allí, eventualmente. ¿Ese es uno de tus secretos?"

"Sí." Más pasos silenciosos.

"¿Confías en mí, aunque sabes que tengo secretos?"

"Sí," respondo sin dudarlo.

"¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé," miento. "Siento que puedo, supongo."

"¿De Verdad?"

"Sí. ¿Asumo que no sientes lo mismo por mí?"

Ella se queda callada.

"Está bien, no me importa."

"No, no es eso, es solo que…" se calla.

"No, realmente, no tienes que explicarlo. Tengo una ventaja significativa sobre ti; puedo hablar con maestros y otros estudiantes que te conocen desde hace tres años. No puedes hacer una verificación de antecedentes de mí."

Ella se ve sorprendida. "¿Has hecho eso?"

Me río. "No, a excepción de Harry y Ron, y luego ni siquiera pregunté. Solo vienes mucho cuando hablamos."

Su expresión va y viene entre interesados y asustados. "¿De Verdad?"

"Por supuesto, eres su mejor amigo."

"Probablemente sobre que soy mandona o algo así."

"Un poco, no mentiré. Pero más a menudo es como si fueras uno de ellos. Harry te defiende ferozmente si alguien va demasiado lejos."

"Ya… ya veo…"

"No me preocuparía demasiado por eso. Los niños de nuestra edad son estúpidos."

Ella levanta una ceja ante eso. "¿Lo eres?"

"Sí," digo, otra vez sin dudarlo. "Especialmente yo. Pero el primer paso en la recuperación es admitir el problema, ¿verdad?" Tal vez debería tomar mis propios consejos en serio.

* * *

"Oi, ¿por qué les tomó tanto tiempo?" Ron pregunta cuándo nos acercamos a ellos.

Puse una sonrisa traviesa. "Lo siento, nos detuvimos y nos besuqueamos un poco. ¡Ay!" Las mandíbulas de Harry y Ron caen.

"Eres un imbécil," dice ella con una mirada. Sin quitarme la mirada de encima, continúa respondiendo a su pregunta. "No pudimos encontrar a McGonagall… ella no estaba en su oficina, así que miramos a nuestro alrededor."

"Besuqueo es una palabra muy extraña para mí," le digo, frotándome la barbilla, "en los Estados Unidos decimos 'besándonos' o algo así. Besuqueo suena como una maldición. Como, ponseo, morreo."

"¿El está bien?" Ron pregunta con una mano bloqueando su boca de mi vista y la otra tirando un dedo hacia mí.

"No lo estará," dice Hermione amenazadoramente. "¿Ahora te detendrás? La gente va a hablar."

"¿Por qué la gente hable de ti besándolo?" Harry pregunta en voz alta con una voz más profunda de lo normal, y me río.

"¡Harry!" Hermione grita.

"¡Oye! ¿Quién está besando a Harry?" Una voz detrás de ellos pregunta en voz alta, haciendo que surjan más cabezas para descubrir quién está hablando.

"Espera, ¿qué dijiste sobre la profesora McGonagall?" Ron pregunta con su voz normal y fuerte.

"¿Dios mío, Harry y la _Profesora McGonagall_?" Una niña exclama.

Harry y Hermione ahora parecen que van a vomitar.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Ron pregunta enojado. "¡Eso es ridículo!"

"¡Tú eres quien lo dijo!"

"¡No dije nada por el estilo!" Le gritó Ron.

"Estoy de acuerdo, es completamente ridículo si me preguntas," le digo.

"¿Y eso que significa?" Ron pregunta.

"Debe ser una cosa yanqui. De todos modos, ohhh bésame, estoy cansado," le dije con un gran bostezo. "Ya sabes, besándote con agotamiento mágico y todo. Buenas noches, señorita, caballeros."

Hermione me arroja una almohada, arruinando mi elegante arco.

"Entonces, esperen," escuché decir a Ron antes de que se me escapara el oído, "realmente ustedes, ¡AY!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 04: Ponerse al Día**

Una vez más estoy paralizado por un momento de pánico antes de darme cuenta de dónde estoy. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo me llevará dejar de esperar despertar en el mundo real, y luego me pregunto si esperar eso es algo bueno o malo para mi cordura. Harry no estaba en su cama, pero Ron seguía cortando troncos… con una motosierra que no funciona bien. Los otros chicos todavía estaban dormidos, probablemente porque ya están acostumbrados. No pasara mucho tiempo antes de que me levante y me duche, ya que con mis nervios llegando a mí no me entretengo demasiado.

Aún así, salí para encontrar a Ron despierto y adormecido vistiéndose, así que nos dirigimos juntos a la sala común, donde encontramos que Harry y Hermione charlando en voz baja.

"¿Seguimos volando un poco esta mañana?" Harry pregunta cuándo nos ve.

"¡Absolutamente!" Ron dice emocionado, la somnolencia se desvaneció ante la posibilidad de subirse a una escoba.

"Sabes, debes fingir que vas a volar todos los días si eso te despierta tanto," dice Hermione.

Ron frunce el ceño. "Pero la mayoría de los días no lo estaré."

"Es por eso que se llama fingir," dice ella, claramente tratando de mantener la condescendencia fuera de su voz.

"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres unirte a nosotros?" Harry pregunta esperanzado, mirando de un lado a otro entre su amigo de cabello tupido.

"Sí," dice Hermione. Le doy una pequeña sonrisa y un guiño.

"Ah, cierto," dice Harry con una sonrisa, "tienes ir a besuquearte."

Ella se burla de él. "¡No comiences con eso otra vez, Harry!"

"Oye, solo piensa en esto como un eufemismo para estudiar," le digo. "De esa manera, la próxima vez que tus compañeros de cuarto te pregunten dónde has estado, puedes decir, 'oh, estaba en la biblioteca, besuqueándome como de costumbre.'"

A Hermione no le parece tan divertido como a mí, sino que saca el labio inferior con un puchero exagerado. "¿Por qué estudiar necesitaría un eufemismo?"

Harry y yo nos reímos de eso antes de hablar. "Mmm, bueno, supongo que no lo pensé bien, porque ¿qué pasa cuando Harry y Ron van a besuquearse?"

"Está bien, creo que acabo de perder el apetito," dice ella.

"Yo también," dice Harry.

"¿Por qué? Estamos hablando de estudiar." Dice Ron.

"Como si alguna vez pudieras perder el apetito," dice Hermione, rodando los ojos.

"Oye, él solo conoce un buen eufemismo cuando escucha uno," le digo. "Como 'ensuciar las persianas' o 'sumergir en el pozo de los deseos.'"

Hermione se estremece. "Ni siquiera quiero saber qué significan."

"Realmente los inventé," digo con una sonrisa. "Solo quería ver qué tan lejos de la cuneta estaba tu mente."

"Debes ser un masoquista," dice Harry cuando me ve frotando mi hombro que se atrevió a estar al alcance de la mano de Hermione. Sus golpes son cada vez más fuertes.

"¿Entonces volar y luego besuque- er, ¿estudiar hasta el almuerzo?" Ron pregunta.

"Me parece justo," le digo.

"Al menos esta vez tendrás a alguien allí cuando trates de sumergirte en el pozo de los deseos," dice Hermione, tratando sin éxito de arreglarme con una mirada. La diversión en sus ojos es más que suficiente para delatarla; la curvatura de sus labios solo lo hace más obvio.

"No sé, si los dos estamos allí, podrías ensuciar las persianas."

"Probablemente lo hará a menos que termine con el pingüino de plástico," agrega Harry.

"Eso es asqueroso, Harry," le digo.

"No tengo idea de lo que está pasando aquí," dice Ron.

* * *

"Hola, William," Luna nos saluda cuando llegamos al corredor del séptimo piso. "Veo que has traído un amigo."

Su voz melódica me hace sonreír. "Ah, no quería mantener las hermosas vistas de la mañana para mí solo, en caso de que no estuvieras aquí. Te busqué aquí cerca del atardecer, ya sabes."

Luna le devuelve la sonrisa. "Lo siento, me lo perdí."

Veo a Hermione mirándome con una expresión indescifrable, luego se vuelve hacia Luna. "Soy Hermione, por cierto, Hermione Granger."

"Mmm," dice Luna.

Discretamente levanta un dedo para callarla, luego apunto a la ventana, y Hermione parece perpleja, pero acepta y dirige su atención por la ventana.

Allí nos quedamos en silencio durante algún tiempo, y una vez más me pierdo viendo cómo los hermosos cúmulos se deslizan perezosamente hacia el horizonte. Cuando las nubes blancas y esponjosas se mueven frente al sol, los rayos dorados de luz brillan y bañan el campo. Me encuentro esperando y esperando que la próxima nube se desplace en esa dirección.

Una mano toca levemente mi hombro, y después de que la nube captor más reciente libera a su prisionero, me giro para encontrar a Hermione mirando el espectáculo, también, con su mano sobre mi hombro. Un momento después se vuelve hacia mí, con una expresión más suave pero aún ilegible, luego su mirada cae hacia Luna.

"Gracias por compartir esto conmigo," dice Hermione suavemente.

"De nada," dice la otra chica con su voz cantarina. "No mucha gente quiere mirar."

"No puedo imaginar por qué, es indescriptiblemente hermoso."

Luna zumba de acuerdo, y todos regresamos a nuestro cielo mirando por unos momentos, pero todos cambiamos ligeramente. El momento ha pasado. "Me alegra que la hayas traído, William, me gusta."

"También me gusta," le digo.

Hermione parece entender y sonríe. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Mi nombre es Luna."

"Me alegro de conocerte, Luna." Parece que Hermione quiere extender su mano, pero no está segura de cómo interactuar exactamente con la inusual Ravenclaw.

Luna se da vuelta y le sonríe. "Del mismo modo. Adiós, William, Hermione."

"Nos vemos, Luna," le digo.

Hermione y yo caminamos pausada y silenciosamente hacia la esquina donde se oculta la entrada a la Sala de los Menesteres. Ambos miramos hacia atrás para encontrar a Luna desaparecida. Sorprendentemente, Hermione no comenta, como si ella también hubiera esperado eso.

"¿Puedo?" pregunta en voz baja, como si tratara de evitar estropear el momento con demasiadas palabras.

Sonrío y no con ánimo.

En poco tiempo, la pared comienza a rechinar y gemir para producir una puerta para nosotros, y entramos en una biblioteca increíble, completamente cubierta de pilas ordenadas de estanterías, excepto por una pequeña sala de estar cerca de una chimenea. No la he visto en persona, pero no me sorprendería si este fuera más grande incluso que la biblioteca principal de Hogwarts.

"Muy impresionante," le digo.

"Me alegra que te guste. Entonces… William, ¿eh?"

Doy una risita mientras camino hacia un estante cercano y comienzo a examinar las pilas. "Ella me preguntó si Bud era corto para algo, y le dije William. Sabes, Bud es un buen nombre en los Estados Unidos, pero aquí suena extraño."

"¿Quieres que te llame así?"

Me resisto a fruncir el ceño. Originalmente pensé que sería una especie de Luna y yo. "No sé, pruébalo."

"Está bien, William, ¿cómo es eso?"

"Mmmm, me gusta." De hecho lo hago.

"A mí también me gusta," admite. "¿Pero eso no será confuso?"

"No, porque Bud tampoco me suena natural aquí." No menciono que ninguno es mi nombre real de todos modos, por lo que no puede ser más confuso de lo que ya es. "¿Hay algún otro William?"

"El hermano mayor de Ron se llama Bill, pero no puedo pensar en nadie más en Hogwarts. Probablemente haya alguno en los otros años."

"Mmmm," tarareo mientras escaneo los títulos. Parece que he llegado a una sección de historia, y curiosamente creo que veo algunos libros muggles mezclados allí.

Hermione se inquieta. "¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Luna… ella… todos la llaman 'Looney' Lovegood, diciendo que hace cosas extrañas todo el tiempo. Pero tú… sabías exactamente cómo comunicarte con ella. Mirando por la ventana, disfrutando silenciosamente de la vista… no te parecía extraño en absoluto cuando lo estábamos haciendo, a pesar de que lo habría hecho si me hubieras dicho lo que estaríamos haciendo un momento antes. Lo disfruté bastante. Quiero decir… _me encantó_. Y nunca antes había considerado hacer eso."

"Mmmm. Ella es diferente, pero no está mal." Me detengo y lo considero por un momento, pero sacudo la cabeza. "No puedo explicarlo."

"No puedo tampoco, y sin embargo sé exactamente lo que quieres decir. Como cuando dijiste que te gustaba. ¿Ves? Me da vergüenza decirlo aquí, pero sabía que significaba algo más cuando estábamos allí afuera. Es como si cada palabra fuera la verdad cuando estás con ella. Tal vez por eso se sintió mal hablar."

Lo considero un momento. "La verdad… sí, esa es una buena explicación si es que alguna vez se me ocurra una."

"¿Podrías… llevarme allí de nuevo?"

Sonrío. "Ahora le gustas, no creo que le importe si vas sin mí."

Ella parece desinflarse un poco. "Supongo que sí."

"Pero sí, yo también lo disfruto. Será una pena cuando tengamos clase después del desayuno y no podamos llegar allí."

"Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero estoy de acuerdo."

Me reí de eso. Tampoco creo que ella haya dicho eso. "Entonces, ¿qué estamos haciendo primero?"

Esto la devuelve al modo negocios. "Pensé que podríamos analizar los temas alfabéticamente… ya que solo tenemos un año de Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia para revisar, creo que parecerá que va más rápido de esta manera. Además, Ron y Harry no se están perdiendo ya que no están tomando esos."

Asiento con la cabeza. "Suena perfecto para mí."

"También estoy interesado en ver qué conjuraba la Sala, así que después de revisar el trabajo del año pasado y ver un anticipo de este año, pensé que dedicaríamos media hora para leer textos más avanzados para cada tema."

Le sonrío a Hermione usando su voz emocionada, la que tengo la sensación de que no usa con demasiada frecuencia con Harry y Ron. "Excelente. ¿Encontramos la sección de Runas?"

Ella ni siquiera duda mientras me lleva a los estantes en la pared en una esquina. Deja que Hermione imagine una biblioteca completa de tamaño completo y aún sepa dónde está todo. Después de entregarme un montón de libros, ella hojea uno mientras nos dirigimos a la sala de estar. "¿Tomaste algo como Runas Antiguas en tu vieja escuela?"

Sacudo la cabeza "Estábamos expuestos a ellos, pero la clase en sí no estuvo disponible hasta el primer año, que es como su cuarto año." ¡Oye, eso probablemente sonó bastante convincente! "En realidad, todos nuestros cursos electivos son así. Es mejor asumir que estoy empezando desde cero."

Ella frunce el ceño ligeramente pero asiente. "Bien, bueno, todo lo que realmente hicimos fue cubrir las runas proto-germánicas y sus equivalentes en inglés antiguo. Solo miramos los posibles significados y construcciones básicas del lenguaje, y eso continuará durante este año. Por ejemplo, _ehwaz_ es la runa para velocidad, pero literalmente significa caballo, y los caballos también pueden representar inteligencia, fuerza, luz, destrucción o victoria; solo depende de cómo se use. Desafortunadamente, no entramos en la protección y el encantamiento rúnico hasta después de las OWL, aunque el próximo año nos expondremos un poco para poder reconocerlos cuando los veamos. Durante el descanso resumí lo que aprendimos el año pasado y elaboré este mapa de referencia rápida que contiene significados potenciales, con referencias cruzadas con mis notas y libros de texto de tercero y cuarto año." Saca un pergamino enrollado bastante grande y lo extiende sobre la mesa.

No noto que mi mandíbula cuelga flojamente, así que creo que babeo un poco antes de recuperar el sentido. "¡Esto es increíble! Tal vez debería saltarme este año y esperar la referencia rápida del próximo año." Esquivo un golpe. "Estoy bromeando, estoy bromeando. Ni siquiera puedo describir lo increíble que es esto, en serio." Le doy peso a las esquinas de mi borde con mi copia de los libros de texto de tercer y cuarto año conjurada en la habitación, y ella asegura el otro borde con el de ella.

Me paso un tiempo estudiando el pergamino de referencia. "Hermione, ¿tienes algo de escritura extra?"

Me mira extrañamente por un momento, luego asiente y silenciosamente entrega una pluma, un tarro de tinta y un pequeño montón de pergamino.

"Gracias," le digo, mirando la pluma y la tinta. Oh chico, esto va a ser incómodo. Probablemente debería haber practicado esto antes de ahora.

Ella se inquieta un momento antes de preguntar qué piensa. "¿Hay algo mal?"

"No, no, esperaba esto. Es solo que usamos bolígrafos, lápices y cuadernos muggle en mi escuela." Técnicamente una declaración completamente cierta.

"Sabes, nunca se me había ocurrido antes, pero eso tiene mucho sentido. Esas cosas son mucho más baratas que el equivalente mágico." Ella mira su propio pergamino. "Me pregunto si el pergamino es más fácil de encantar que el papel muggle hecho de pulpa de madera."

"Bueno, hacen varitas de madera normal que se encuentra en los bosques muggles, ¿no?"

"No sé mucho de varitas, pero supongo que sí, ya que mi varita está hecha de madera de enredadera, la de Harry es acebo y la de Ron es sauce. No sé si los árboles tienen que ser tratados mágicamente o algo así."

"Mmm, bueno, tal vez haya una idea para después de la graduación: presentar papel de pulpa de madera al mundo mágico, rebajar los precios de los pergaminos, ganar toneladas de dinero. Sin embargo, debe haber algo que impida que el mundo mágico lo acepte. Estoy seguro de que alguien más tenía que haber pensado en eso antes."

Hermione se ve sorprendida. "No estaría muy seguro, quiero decir, mira lo rápido que acabo de aceptar que las plumas, los pozos de tinta y el pergamino eran la forma correcta de escribir en el mundo mágico. Tal vez encuentres algo allí, William."

Su uso de mi nuevo nombre me hace sonreír. "Bueno, no podemos recrear el mundo mágico en nuestra imagen solo en nuestro cuarto año. Solo me acostumbraré a esto por ahora."

La tinta sale desigual por un tiempo, pero no estoy haciendo demasiado mal practicando las runas y haciendo mi propio papel de referencia. Después de copiarlos todos, miro hacia arriba y Hermione está revisando los libros adicionales y más avanzados que trajo. O más bien, los libros que traje; ella solo los escogió.

"¿Puedes mirar mis runas? Primero las practiqué en esta hoja de chatarra, pero no estoy seguro de algunas de ellas."

"Claro, déjame ver… la cola inferior de _eihwaz_ debería ser un poco más prominente o de lo contrario se parece mucho a _laguz_-" hace una pausa para moverse de un lado a otro entre las hojas de pergamino. "¿En qué orden están estos?"

"Oh, esta primera hoja son las runas que pensé que podrían ocupar un lugar destacado en las salas y encantamientos defensivos, y las posibles runas de apoyo. Luego, en la segunda página están las otras runas de las que no estaba tan seguro."

"Eso es… pero por qué lo harías… nunca hubiera pensado hacer eso."

Me encogí de hombros. "Aprendo mejor cuando el material tiene aplicaciones prácticas, como con nuestro pequeño experimento de pociones de anoche. Es por eso que no quería tomar Adivinación o Estudios Muggles. No tengo una gota de sangre de Vidente en mí, estoy claro, así que dudo mucho que pueda obtener algo de Adivinación, y he oído que puedes aprender más saliendo y estando entre muggles de lo que puedes aprender en la clase de Hogwarts."

Hermione se ve sorprendida. Me imagino que ella solo aprende lo que hay en el libro porque eso es lo que hay en el libro. Es casi como un fanfiction dijo: ¿cuál es el punto de tener una Casa Ravenclaw cuando la mayoría de los estudiantes de Ravenclaw en la escuela está en Gryffindor? Por supuesto, ella también es una gran Gryffindor. Ella niega con la cabeza y sonríe ante mis notas. Estoy feliz de que ella pueda leerlas. "Algunas de estas cosas son brillantes. ¿Estás buscando ser un rompe maldiciones o algo así? Echemos un vistazo a los libros sobre protección y encantamiento rúnicos, veamos si algunas de tus observaciones están en la marca."

"¿Todavía estamos a tiempo?"

Ella mira el reloj – el suyo es mucho más bonito que el que conjuré – y frunce los labios. "Bueno, podemos resbalarnos un poco… me he imaginado un tiempo extra antes del almuerzo. Quiero ver si algunas de estas ideas tienen mérito."

"¿No lo crees?"

"Sí, tienen mucho sentido. Pero como dije, no hablamos de estas cosas hasta los años superiores. Aquí…" dice ella, entregándome un libro del montón que aún no había recibido, mientras toma dos de las que ya había leído.

El mío se titula _Esquemas Básicos de Protección para la Defensa y la Seguridad del Hogar_, lo que suena prometedor. En él encuentro esquemas de sala para una alarma de intrusos, protegiendo las paredes exteriores contra los elementos y la magia perdida, protegiendo el interior de una habitación contra la magia accidental, junto con una versión similar pero mucho más compleja para endurecer una sala de entrenamiento contra la magia en los duelos.

No es sorprendente que _eihwaz_ tenga un lugar destacado en muchos de estos, al igual que _ansuz_, que supuse correctamente, podría usarse para el control. _Odal_ también se usa con frecuencia ya que estamos hablando de proteger el hogar. Una cosa que extrañé fue que las salas más simples se las arreglan con _sowilo_ para obtener poder; solo las salas más complejas usan _thurisaz_. La naturaleza caótica de esta última significa que esos esquemas de barreras tienen un margen de error mucho menor, incluso con equilibrio de _ingwaz_.

"Guau, ¿por qué no nos enseñan esto primero?" Hermione pregunta, rompiendo el silencio.

"¿Encontraste algunas cosas buenas?"

"Sí, parece que estabas justo en el blanco con algunos de estos. ¡Es increíble! Y pensar que sigo teniendo problemas con _eihwaz_ y _ehwaz_ solo porque suenan similares. ¡Los casos de uso son completamente diferentes!"

"Me alegro de poder ayudar," le digo con una sonrisa. "¿Cómo llegaremos a tiempo?"

Hermione frunce el ceño. "Estamos atrasados ahora. Supongo que Aritmancia no era un curso obligatorio, ¿verdad?" Mi mueca fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba. "Al menos deberíamos tener tiempo suficiente para revisar el material anterior y obtener una vista previa de este próximo trabajo, aunque no vamos a mirar más allá de eso."

"Bueno, esa es la parte práctica, ¿verdad?"

Ahora es su turno de hacer una mueca. "Supongo que lo sería."

"Te diré qué, veremos qué tan lejos llegamos, luego podremos continuar un poco más después del almuerzo."

"¡Pero a este ritmo no terminaremos mañana por la noche!" Ella mira con tristeza lo que supongo que debe ser su horario meticulosamente planeado.

"Bueno, ¿cómo se ve nuestro horario de clases? Estamos tomando las mismas clases, ¿verdad? Simplemente vamos a retrasar la revisión de los temas que tenemos más adelante en la semana."

Hermione se chupa el labio inferior, lo que creo que significa vacilación.

"Oh, lo siento," dije tímidamente. "No quise monopolizar tu tiempo así. Tal vez deberías-"

"N-No, no es eso…"

"Hermione, ¿recuerdas la mentira, específicamente tu falta de habilidad para hacerlo? Está bien, de verdad, sobreviviré. Solo avísame cuando quieras estudiar."

Suspira. "Bueno, tienes razón en una cosa: tenemos Herbología el lunes por la mañana, así que vamos a eso después de Aritmancia, que es el lunes por la tarde. Tenemos Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas después del descanso de la mañana, pero Hagrid no asigna mucha tarea. Prefiere un enfoque más práctico, por lo que no debería tomar mucho tiempo. Esas son todas las cosas que podemos hacer en la biblioteca normal, por lo que no necesitamos mostrarle este lugar a Harry y Ron todavía."

"¿No quieres?" Pregunto con una sonrisa.

"No, lo hago, pero…" ella se apaga, luego sacude la cabeza y suspira. "Es estúpido, olvídalo."

Le levanto una ceja pero la dejo caer. "Está bien. Bueno, tenemos que pasar por Aritmancia primero, ¿debemos hacer espacio y tomar una pila diferente?"

Parecía que quería decir más, pero en lugar de eso se levanta y me lleva a la sección de Aritmancia.

Me sorprende verla comenzar a regresar a la sala de estar con menos de una carga de libros, incluso teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que no creía que pudiéramos terminar todo lo que quería terminar.

"Oh, por favor dime, ¿tienes otra de esas maravillosas hojas de trucos?"

Ella se burla de mí. "No es una hoja de trucos."

"Lo es para mí," le digo con una sonrisa, "me estoy saltando todo el primer año de estas clases."

Saco la hoja, pero manteniéndola alejada de mí. "Bueno, debes saber que no apruebo las trampas, así que quizás no debería mostrarte."

"¡No lo harías!" Le hago un puchero a ella.

Ella me sonríe malvadamente.

"Está bien, está bien, ¿una hoja de estudio, entonces?"

"Eso es mejor. _Supongo_ que puedes verlo ahora."

"Gracias, Hermione, eres una salvavidas."

"Oh, si tuviera una hoz por cada vez que escucho eso…"

Sonrío. "Estoy seguro de que tendrías un par de galeones de mí solo para fin de año."

"Supongo que ya veremos," dice con una sonrisa, pero eso se reemplaza rápidamente por una expresión seria cuando cae en modo profesor. "De todos modos, el año pasado nos centramos casi por completo en las propiedades mágicas de los números, es decir, la numerología. Parte de eso fue volver atrás y considerar el trabajo de famosos Aritmancers como Bridget Wenlock, que prácticamente formalizaron el campo con su tratado sobre el número siete. Todos sabían que el siete tuvo suerte, pero ella fue la primera que realmente delineó _porque_, a pesar de que se perdió algunas propiedades descubiertas más adelante. En el camino estudiamos los números, así como también cómo interactúan con otros números."

"Un poco como lo que dijiste sobre los ingredientes de pociones."

Ella se ve sorprendida por la interrupción. "Sí, en realidad, esa es una gran analogía. Estabas escuchando…"

Sonrío. "¿Se suponía que no debía escuchar?"

"No, tú… supongo que no estoy acostumbrada. Bueno, de todos modos, siguiendo adelante. Una de las otras piezas importantes fue convertir las fechas del calendario muggle actual al calendario romano mágico para fines aritmánticos. Es similar al equivalente muggle en que medimos años desde la fundación de Roma, que estoy seguro de que ustedes saben que fue hecho por magos en 753 A.C. Entonces, para fines de numerología, el año actual es en realidad 2746 _ab urde condita_, o AUC. Es un es un poco difícil recordar agregar solo 752."

Levanto una ceja ante eso. "No suena demasiado complicado."

Ella se encoge de hombros. "Yo tampoco lo creía, pero aparentemente los otros tuvieron problemas con eso. No sé cómo lo manejarán cuando comencemos a resolver ecuaciones aritmánticas este año. Es básicamente el equivalente del álgebra y la geometría muggle, trabajando nuestro camino hacia el cálculo después de los OWL."

"Suena interesante. ¿Qué tipo de variables hay en estas ecuaciones?"

"Oh, hay ecuaciones aritmánticas que describen todo, supuestamente. Ese es el punto: es una ciencia descriptiva, por lo que observamos el comportamiento mágico existente, encontramos puntos en común y ajustamos ecuaciones a ellos. Y a veces esos se convierten en leyes aritmánticas, como la Regla de Tres, que los wiccanos muggles se equivocan totalmente, por cierto. Esa es la idea general, al menos."

"Mm, tiene sentido," le digo, distraídamente frotando mi barbilla. "¿Entonces supongo que la geometría aritmántica es importante para diseñar tus propios esquemas de runas?"

Resopla y sacude la cabeza. "No debería sorprenderme que ya hayas pensado en eso. Una vez más, nunca pensé en eso, pero vi algunas ecuaciones aritmánticas en un par de estas referencias de protección hace apenas una hora." Señaló una pequeña pila de textos de Runas que no se quitó del camino. Supongo que eso responde a la pregunta sobre los menos agresivos. "Desafortunadamente, no creo que veamos mucho en el camino de la geometría este año, y las piezas de trigonometría que necesitaría para todos menos los esquemas de protección más simples no estarán hasta bien entrado el quinto año."

"El libro de protección que me diste no tenía ninguna Aritmancia, era más un manual de instrucciones." Miro su pila y me siento tentada a revisar las referencias que mencionó, pero me abstengo con un suspiro. "Bueno, será mejor que estudie si quiero ver algunos de los tuyos."

"Avísame si ves algo que no tiene sentido para ti," dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza en sus hojas de resumen. "Algunas de estas observaciones son mías, pero parece que tienes un don para estas cosas."

"Lo haré."

* * *

"¿Todavía estás vivo, amigo?" Ron dice con una sonrisa torcida cuando entramos al Gran Comedor para almorzar.

"En realidad la pasé muy bien," le dije, obteniendo una brillante sonrisa de Hermione.

"Yo misma aprendí mucho," dice Hermione, sorprendiendo a Harry y Ron.

"Está bien, ¿estás _segura_ de que no estás hablando de besuquearse?" Harry pregunta con una sonrisa.

Me río, e incluso Hermione no pudo mantener su mirada. "Sí, estoy segura, Harry. Digamos que tal vez me encontré con mi rival en Runas y Aritmancia."

Me burlo de eso. "No aguantaría la respiración con eso."

"No le creas, es natural," insiste.

Harry y Ron la miran de manera extraña.

"¿Qué?" Pregunta mientras toma sus expresiones.

"Nada," dicen juntos.

"Vamos, escuchemos."

"Secretos, Hermione," le recuerdo suavemente.

Ella frunce el ceño a los otros dos niños, pero acepta. "Bien, entonces, ¿están listos para unirse a nosotros esta tarde? Tenemos Herbología y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas el lunes por la mañana, así que vamos a revisar eso. Asumo que van a revisar Adivinación por su cuenta, ¿cierto?"

"Uh, cierto," dice Harry, obviamente mintiendo. Él y Ron continúan mirando a Hermione con una expresión extraña. Reprimo una risa, y Hermione simplemente continúa.

"Luego, la Historia de la Magia el martes por la mañana, así que tal vez comencemos un poco de eso. William y yo ya terminamos de revisar Runas Antiguas. Luego son Encantamientos, Transfiguración y DADA mañana."

Los ojos de Ron se nublan, pero Harry se ve confundido. "¿Quién es William?"

"Oh, eh, ese es el nombre de Bud… er… verdadero nombre. Es una larga historia."

Harry se rio entre dientes. "A mí me parece toda la historia."

"Oh," dice Hermione, un poco nerviosa. "Correcto…"

"¿Entonces por qué no llamas a Harry, Harold?" Ron pregunta.

"Porque es solo Harry, Ronald. No es corto para nada."

Ron se cruza de brazos. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"¿Harry?"

Harry se encoge de hombros. "No lo sé. Sin embargo, sería extraño que empezaras a llamarme así ahora."

"Cómo no podría- Oh." Hermione se sonroja avergonzada cuando ve a Harry mirándola fijamente. Sus ojos parpadean hacia mí y de regreso a Harry. "Lo siento."

Los ojos de Harry hacen lo mismo. "Está bien."

Entiendo la comunicación no verbal, tal vez incluso mejor que Hermione. Harry no sabe si su nombre realmente es Harold o no. De hecho, creo que solo aprendió su nombre cuando fue al jardín de infantes, o como lo llamen aquí. Cambio de tema "Me di cuenta de que Bud suena un poco tonto cuando lo dicen… está hecho para acentos estadounidenses, supongo."

"Entonces, ¿deberíamos llamarte William, Bill, Will… Willy?" Harry pregunta con una sonrisa.

Ron suelta una carcajada.

"Honestamente, Ron," dice Hermione.

"Lo siento, lo siento," dice, sin sonar particularmente honesto porque sus hombros todavía están temblando. "El nombre de mi hermano es Bill, así que no puedo hacer eso."

Me encojo de hombros "No me importa. Hermione eligió William, por lo que podría ayudar a evitar la confusión de esa manera."

"En este momento. Bueno, los chicos no se llaman mucho por su nombre, de todos modos." Dice Ron.

Hermione pone los ojos en blanco.

"¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?" Pregunto.

"Fue fantástico," dice Harry al mismo tiempo que Ron dice, "¡Malditamente brillante!"

"Desde que el Quidditch fue cancelado, los estudiantes de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se turnaron para jugar juegos de medio campo, cuatro en cuatro; eso es tres perseguidores y un arquero, primero a diez goles," dice Harry.

"¡Quedamos invictos!" Ron salta emocionado. "¡Oh, fue brillante, deberías habernos visto! Yo era el guardián, y fueron Harry, Ginny y Katie. Deberías haber visto las caras de Fred y George cuando les ganamos, Angelina y Alicia – las cuatro Sexto Años que habrían estado en el equipo de Gryffindor! Te lo digo, vamos a estar tan cargados el próximo año. Ginny podría incluso darle una oportunidad a Angelina o Alicia por su dinero; ella y Katie fueron geniales juntas."

"Ron hizo algunas salvaciones increíbles, deberías haberlo visto Hermione," dice Harry, uniéndose a la emoción de Ron. "¡Era el mejor Guardián allí! Solo Angelina y Alicia anotaron más de cinco puntos contra nosotros."

"Ojalá tuviéramos Quidditch este año, ganaríamos la Copa de la Casa sin problema," dice Ron, hinchando el pecho.

"¿Algún Slytherin juega?" Pregunto.

"Por supuesto que no, ni siquiera salieron," dice Ron burlonamente. "Escondiéndose en sus mazmorras, sin duda."

"Bueno, tal vez saldremos la próxima vez que ustedes jueguen algunos juegos de recogida," le dije, mirando a Hermione. "Suena interesante."

Hermione nos da una sonrisa torcida, pero no dice nada.

"Sr. Lerner, ¿vendrá a mi oficina, por favor?" La profesora McGonagall dice detrás de mí. Hermione da un pequeño salto.

"Claro," le digo.

"Estaremos en la biblioteca cuando hayas terminado," dice Hermione. Harry y Ron parecen querer gemir, pero lo sostienen con McGonagall parada allí.

"Nos vemos entonces," le digo.

Una vez más, la profesora McGonagall está en silencio mientras me guía en una caminata rápida hacia su oficina. Apenas tengo tiempo para mirar alrededor, y mucho menos mirar por las puertas y bajar las escaleras y demás. En poco tiempo ella me está arrastrando a su oficina y cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros. "Sr. Lerner, seguí con el tesorero como discutimos en nuestra reunión anterior, pero desafortunadamente no pudieron darme ningún detalle, excepto que no había otros fondos reservados para su uso. Lo siento."

Asiento, esperando lo mismo.

La profesora McGonagall se sienta detrás de su escritorio y levanta una ceja ante la falta de reacción. "La buena noticia es que conservamos suministros adicionales para todas nuestras clases. Ya he verificado que todos sus profesores tienen una copia de los libros requeridos reservados para usted, aunque, por supuesto, no se le permitirá escribirlos como puede hacerlo con su propia copia. El Profesor Sprout tiene materiales adicionales de Herbología, y el Profesor Snape tiene a su disposición un caldero de peltre y herramientas de preparación de pociones de repuesto. Estos serán bien utilizados, por supuesto, pero todos son funcionales. Ahora, con respecto a los suministros de escritura, he preparado un paquete para usted a partir de los suministros para maestros, y puede venir a buscarme cuando sea necesario. Estos son provistos por el presupuesto general de Hogwarts en un suministro ilimitado, así que no se preocupe por el costo. Sin embargo, le pido que no comparta esta información. Proporcionamos dichos paquetes a otros estudiantes, pero les pediré lo mismo. Incluso si sabe que alguien recibe estos paquetes, no les hable al respecto. Desafortunadamente, no podemos darnos el lujo de proporcionar el paquete completo al cuerpo de estudiantil."

Asumo que Ron es uno de esos estudiantes, pero simplemente asiento una vez más. Le avergonzaría mencionarlo, de todos modos.

"Por último, con respecto a las túnicas. Me he tomado la libertad de hacer un pedido de un conjunto completo de túnicas y ropa interior de Madam Malkin, junto con una capa gruesa con un sombrero y un par de guantes para el invierno de Túnicas de segunda mano. No, por favor, permíteme terminar." Levanta una mano para detener mi objeción incluso antes de que la saque. "Esto no es caridad ni un regalo. Hablarás con tus profesores de elección para ver si están interesados en tus servicios, o puedes optar por compensarme directamente. Como profesor de Transfiguración y Director Adjunto, tengo muchas cosas para que hagas, especialmente si solo asigno trabajo de recuperación a cualquier estudiante que gane detenciones. Si consigues un empleo con otro profesor, confío en que pasarás tus ganancias a tu discreción hasta que pagues la diferencia. Te dejare todo el año para hacerlo, pero supongo que querrás hacerlo más rápido para ganar dinero para los fines de semana de Hogsmeade, Navidad y otros eventos."

La Bola de Yule, obviamente. Bueno, soy un bailarín atroz de todos modos… al menos tengo una excusa conveniente para evitarla. "Gracias, profesor, realmente lo aprecio. Prometo que lo compensaré tan pronto como pueda."

"Bien. Tengo una tarea disponible el próximo miércoles por la noche después de la cena para prepararme para tu primera clase de Transfiguración, si quieres comenzar."

"Me gustaría."

"Excelente, lo esperaré a las siete de la tarde, Sr. Lerner. Ahora, me temo que debo imponerle un poco más, y luego puede reunirse con sus amigos en la biblioteca. Uno de los asistentes de Madame Malkin estará aquí para llevarlo a tomar sus medidas para sus nuevas túnicas. No se adaptarán debido al tiempo y al costo, pero el tamaño pre-cortado más cercano se entregará a su habitación mañana por la noche."

"Gracias, Profesora McGonagall, realmente lo aprecio." Lo hago, incluso si me siento un poco miserable porque ella siguió adelante y gastó su propio dinero en mí. Quiero decir, seguro que le compró a Harry un Nimbus 2000 hace unos años y eso no puede haber sido barato, pero ese fue Harry Potter. Probablemente se sintió mal por no enfrentarse a Dumbledore por haber dejado a Harry con sus parientes horribles en Durzkaban.

Después de un rápido conjunto de mediciones por parte de la bella y joven asistente de Madame Malkin y una rápida palabra de despedida a la Profesora McGonagall, me fui para unirme a la revisión de Herbología. Puede que me haya divertido con Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia, pero ¿Herbología y Historia de la Magia?

Empiezo a caminar más despacio.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 05: Un Secreto Menos**

"¿Estás seguro de que te divertiste haciendo esto toda la mañana?" Harry me pregunta mientras Hermione está distraída tratando de mostrarle a Ron cómo revisar adecuadamente. Me sorprende que ella piense que lo conseguirá después de todo este tiempo.

Suspiro. "Lo hice esta mañana, pero no estoy terriblemente interesado en la Historia de la Magia o la Herbología. Me alegra haber perdido toda la lección de mandrágora. Tener un círculo delgado de material entre mí y la muerte potencialmente instantánea no es algo que yo considere disfrutable por cualquier medio. ¿Cómo diablos es esa una tarea de segundo año, de todos modos?"

Se ríe sombríamente. "Bueno, al menos en el Segundo Año tienes demasiado miedo en hacer algo que no sea exactamente lo que dice la maestra. No me extrañaría que un Slytherin mayor saboteara las orejeras de alguien. Por suerte, los bebés no son fatales."

"Supongo que todavía me suena horrible," le digo. En realidad suena peor que horrible… no puedo creer que nadie haya muerto antes. "Y no me hagas comenzar con estas tonterías en Historia."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Hermione pregunta.

"Mira, es obvio que estas cosas están muy sesgadas hacia la cultura Sangre Pura," digo, recordando una o dos piezas de fanfiction bastante políticas. "Tengan en cuenta que cada rebelión de goblins es aparentemente culpa de los goblins, y convenientemente no hay explicación de cómo logramos esclavizar a los elfos domésticos, que parecen tener una magia tan fuerte como la nuestra, si no más fuerte. La gente del agua y los centauros son incluso considerados bestias mágicas por su gobierno, a pesar del hecho de que pueden ser tan inteligentes como los humanos." Por lo menos los centauros pueden ser, solo estoy adivinando acerca de la gente del agua.

Hermione se ve horrorizada, probablemente ante la idea de que un libro podría estar equivocado.

"Oh no, ahora has ido y lo has hecho," dice Ron.

"¡No ves Ron, es exactamente como dije, excepto que no solo los elfos domésticos son maltratados!"

¡Oh no, no SPEW! ¡Ella pierde mucho tiempo en eso! Necesito encontrar una manera de cortar esto de raíz. "No estoy en desacuerdo, pero he oído que parte de la magia que los esclaviza es una obligación de servir a un maestro, y quitar eso es malo. Estoy hablando de efectos psicológicos debilitantes, como depresión y ansiedad severas. O tal vez es una creencia social tan arraigada que podría ser cierta. Estoy completamente en contra de la esclavitud, por supuesto, pero si liberarlos los afecta tan terriblemente, no creo que podamos hacer nada hasta que descubramos cuál es el caso." Sé que leí algo así en fanfiction, tal vez sea suficiente para detenerla.

Hermione se ve infeliz, pero afortunadamente su atención es atraída por Ron y Harry cerrando sus libros.

"¿Que están haciendo, chicos?" Hermione pregunta como si la hubieran insultado.

"Escuchaste al hombre, ¡esto es basura!" Ron dice, señalando el libro.

Hermione me fulmina con la mirada.

"Bueno, lo es, pero desafortunadamente todavía te pondrán a prueba con esta basura," le digo a Ron. "El Ministerio es más duro aquí, así que no puedes escapar de la propaganda unilateral como si pudieras regresar de donde yo vengo." Ninguno de ellos parece terriblemente convencido por eso, así que intento una táctica diferente. "Pero, tal vez, buscar esa propaganda podría hacerla más interesante."

"¿Como qué?" Ron pregunta, frunciendo el ceño.

"No sé, ¿por qué los magos permitirían a los goblins el dominio exclusivo sobre todo el sistema bancario británico después de la última Rebelión Goblin? Eso no tiene sentido, especialmente si los goblins la iniciaron, como afirmamos. Los magos se equivocaron a lo grande en la mesa de negociaciones o no estaban ganando tan fácilmente como dice este libro."

Los tres parecen sorprendidos por eso, y resisto el impulso de sonreír. No es su culpa que no hayan leído decenas de millones de palabras que muestran opiniones muy diferentes de su mundo. Hermione se recupera primero. "¿Tienes bancos mágicos no goblin en los Estados Unidos?"

"No estoy… seguro. Nunca antes había estado en un banco." Una mentira segura, dado mi aparente aprieto financiero. "Solo conozco una rama particular de Gringotts, pero es un país grande."

Como siempre, recaudar dinero es una buena manera de distraerlos para que no profundicen demasiado en mis antecedentes. Después de unos momentos, Hermione cambia de tema nuevamente. "De todos modos, vamos a pasar por esto, me gustaría terminar antes de la cena."

Nosotros, por supuesto, no lo hicimos, evocando gemidos cuando Hermione dice que tenemos que volver.

* * *

En el desayuno de la mañana siguiente, Hermione y yo nos miramos, intentando mantener una conversación silenciosa. Mis ojos miran hacia arriba, y creo que ella comprende que estoy pensando en la Sala de los Menesteres para continuar nuestros estudios, ya que hoy estamos revisando Encantos, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Transfiguración y Pociones. Como ya estábamos anoche en la biblioteca después de la cena, noqueamos en Astronomía también. Por suerte, sabía bastante sobre astronomía. Me costó mucho no revelar que Plutón no será considerado un planeta dentro de quince años.

Sus ojos se vuelven hacia Ron y luego gira deliberadamente la cabeza hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, luego frunce el ceño. Sí, tampoco creo que Ron apreciaría nuestra sesión matutina de observación del cielo con Luna.

Mi cabeza se inclina ligeramente hacia Harry y levanto las cejas.

Ella se encoge ligeramente de hombros y asiente. Creo que significa probablemente.

"Está bien, ustedes me están asustando," dice Harry, dejando caer su tenedor.

"¿Qué? ¡Tengo hambre!" Ron dice, trozos de comida cayendo sobre su regazo.

"No tú, estos dos compañeros de besos de aquí," aclara Harry con un movimiento de cabeza en nuestra dirección.

Hermione resopla. "Estuviste con nosotros la mayor parte del día de ayer, ¿recuerdas?"

"Bueno, no se besarían delante de nosotros, ¿verdad?"

Ella pone los ojos en blanco y luego me mira inquisitivamente. Asiento, y ella respira hondo. "Tenemos algo que mostrarte después del desayuno."

Las cejas de Harry se alzan de sorpresa.

Ron se ve disgustado. "Ustedes realmente no van a besarse delante de nosotros, ¿verdad?"

Hermione se burla. "No, Ronald."

Estoy a punto de hacer una broma, pero noto con cierta incomodidad que ella no está tartamudeando con indignación como podría esperar. El ingenio muere en mi lengua.

"¿Qué es?" Harry pregunta, intrigado.

"Algo que William encontró el viernes," dice Hermione lentamente, mirándome.

"¿Quieres decir cuando fuiste al ala del hospital?"

"Sí, pero no es por eso que tuvo que irse," dice Hermione. Incluso Ron parece estar lo suficientemente intrigado como para dejar de comer.

"¿Cuándo deberíamos ir?" Harry pregunta.

"Si has terminado, podemos irnos ahora," dice ella.

Harry y Ron comparten una mirada y casi inmediatamente asienten, así que en unos momentos salimos del Gran Comedor y subimos las escaleras. Cuando llegamos al séptimo piso, estoy parcialmente aliviado y parcialmente decepcionado de no ver a Luna. Una mirada a Hermione me dice que siente lo mismo. Por consentimiento tácito nos detenemos en la ventana de todos modos.

Unos momentos pasan en silencio, pero Ron se mueve con impaciencia. "Entonces, ¿es esto?"

Frunzo el ceño, y Hermione también.

"Es una vista hermosa," dice Harry, mirando por la ventana.

"Sí, supongo," dice Ron. El silencio es fugaz, con demasiada frecuencia roto por sus incómodos barajaduras y aclaración de garganta.

Hermione suspira. "Esto no es realmente lo que queríamos mostrarte."

Ron deja escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Oh, bien, eso se estaba poniendo incómodo."

Ella lo fulmina con la mirada.

"Tranquilízate, Hermione," le digo. "Tiene muchos hermanos, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Ron pregunta en un tono defensivo.

La cara de Hermione se suaviza, luego se ríe. "Con Fred y George como tus hermanos, imagino que el silencio en tu casa significa que estás a punto de ser víctima de una broma." Ron parece confundido, pero Hermione cambia de tema. "De todos modos, vamos, lo que realmente queríamos mostrarte está aquí." Se vuelve hacia mí cuando llegamos a la esquina con el tapiz en movimiento. "¿Puedo?"

"Adelante," le digo con una reverencia juguetona y una sonrisa.

Ella devuelve la sonrisa, y puedo decir que le gusta alardear un poco. Después de una pausa para ordenar sus pensamientos, camina de un lado a otro frente a la pared. Levanto mi mano para evitar la inevitable pregunta de los otros dos niños y miro su reacción cuando aparece la puerta. No estoy decepcionado Harry se ve completamente sorprendido, y Ron da un paso atrás, un poco asustado. Hermione abre la puerta para revelar una biblioteca más pequeña, una sala de estar más grande, así como un espacio abierto con un muñeco de práctica. "Vamos, no queremos que nadie más se entere de esto accidentalmente," dice ella.

Acomodo a los dos novatos y Hermione cierra la puerta detrás de nosotros, que se derrite en la pared con el habitual gruñido y gemido.

"Bienvenidos a la Sala de los Menesteres," dice Hermione con una sonrisa radiante.

"¡Esto es brillante!" Harry exclama.

"¿Qué es?" Ron pregunta.

Ella extiende su mano y un libro se materializa en ella. "Es una habitación que proporciona todo lo que quiero, ya que soy yo quien la pidió," dice Hermione.

"Oye, ¿cuándo te volviste tan útil aquí?" Pregunto. "¿Cómo es que tuve que cargar todos esos libros ayer?"

Ella se sonroja. "De hecho, acabo de resolver esta parte. Pero aún necesitamos la biblioteca para poder hacer solicitudes más genéricas. Por ejemplo, no habría sabido el nombre de ese libro de protección para solicitarlo."

"¡Esto es realmente increíble, Hermione! ¿Dijiste que lo encontraste el viernes, William? ¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Harry pregunta.

"Ah, teníamos algo similar en mi antigua escuela, y descubrí que el encanto se basaba en el de esta sala," explico, manteniendo mi historia de portada. "Cuando descubrí que venía a Hogwarts, investigué un poco y descubrí que la entrada estaba en algún lugar del séptimo piso."

"Entonces, ¿quién más sabe?" Harry pregunta.

"Nosotros cuatro, y tiene que seguir así," dice Hermione con firmeza. "¡Ni siquiera los profesores o Dumbledore pueden saberlo!"

"Realmente, guardando secretos de los profesores ahora, ¿verdad?" Harry pregunta con una sonrisa.

Hermione se sonroja. "William me convenció de la sabiduría en eso."

Harry y Ron me miran asombrados. Me encojo de hombros. "Bueno, para ser justos, la amenacé un poco."

"_¿Qué?_" Harry se ve sorprendido y un poco ofendido. Veo su mano sobre el bolsillo, donde me doy cuenta de que debe guardar su varita.

Entonces respondo rápidamente. "Sí, amenacé con conjurar su diario."

Todos los rastros de ira huyen de su rostro, y luego se echa a reír, acompañado poco después por Ron.

"_Querido diario_," Ron dice imitando la voz de Hermione, "_me encontré con un yanqui en el tren a Hogwarts. Nos besamos todo el día de hoy_." Él esquiva un golpe entrante y comienza a correr entre los estantes de la biblioteca cuando es arrojado hacia atrás por una barrera invisible.

"Me abstendría de burlarme del maestro de la habitación, Ron," le dije con una sonrisa.

"Bien, ahora que todos estamos actuando _maduros_," dice Hermione, enfatizando la última palabra con una mirada furiosa en Ron, "podemos comenzar con Encantamientos."

Ron gime ante la perspectiva de estudiar más.

"Bueno, supongo que podemos comenzar con prácticas primero, si quieres," dice Hermione en compromiso.

Siento que la sangre se drena de mi cara. Oh maldición, ¿cómo olvidé esta parte?

"¿Estás bien, amigo?" Harry pregunta.

No. "Sí… sí, estoy bien." No, no lo soy.

Hermione me ve y dice, "Está bien, comenzaremos con algunos básicos y seguiremos subiendo." Ella nos guía hacia el área abierta y aparece un escritorio con una pluma encima. Una pluma de aspecto muy familiar, que estoy seguro me ganó al menos un ceño fruncido.

"Ron, tú primero," instruye Hermione. Lo hace, luego Harry lo hace, luego todos me miran. Traté de ver su movimiento de varita, pero no estoy seguro de poder fingirlo muy bien. Con un trago me acerco a la pluma y miro mi varita. Pienso en mi práctica del viernes y trato de concentrarme como lo hice antes: enfocarme en liberar un chorrito de magia. Una vez que siento que se acerca a mi mano, muevo mi varita ligeramente, esperando que piensen que hice un pequeño movimiento rápido. "_Wingardium Leviosa_."

La pluma se retuerce, pero se queda sobre la mesa. Hijo de un-

"Em… está bien… solo… inténtalo de nuevo, excepto que esta vez quizás más movimiento de varita," dice Hermione con incertidumbre.

No la miro porque me arde la cara. Harry y Ron no dicen nada detrás de mí, pero puedo sentir sus ojos en mí. Lo intento nuevamente, esta vez cerrando los ojos y liberando un poquito más de energía. Pero una vez más, mi concentración se rompe al tratar de acertar el movimiento de la varita, y la pluma hace una contracción más violenta pero aún permanece en la mesa.

Resoplo de frustración, Hermione inhala para decir algo, pero levanto una mano para detenerla. "Bien, tengo que mostrarles algo. Esperaba resolver esto antes de que comenzaran las clases, pero tal vez puedan ayudarme…"

Le paso mi varita a una perpleja Hermione, y me concentro una vez más en el goteo más pequeño. Digo sin encantamiento, solo apunto a la pluma. Cuando el goteo de magia escapa de mi dedo, la pluma se levanta suavemente. Lo mantengo quieto por un momento, luego le doy un poco de vuelta, luego lo vuelvo a colocar.

Silencio. Es terriblemente anticlimático, realmente, ya que no hay efectos de sonido geniales como los que hay en las películas.

"Caray, ¿puedes hacer _magia sin varita_?" Ron exclama.

"¡Sin varita, magia _no verbal_! ¡Maldita sea, William, casi nadie puede hacer eso!" Harry dice.

Hermione también se ve sorprendida. "William, esta es la razón por la que estabas mágicamente exhausto, ¿no es así? La magia no verbal es lo suficientemente difícil, pero sin una varita como foco requiere más energía mágica. ¡Como en órdenes de magnitud más! ¿Siempre ha sido así para ti?"

Me congelo. ¿Cuál es la mejor manera de responder eso? La respuesta honesta es sí, considerando que nunca había sostenido una varita antes del jueves por la mañana. Sería bueno probar una varita diferente, ver si puedo hacer eso para hacer algo, pero no creo que sea aconsejable hacerlo frente a otras personas, ya que no conozco los movimientos de la varita. Pero cualquiera de las respuestas dará lugar a preguntas incómodas. Entonces, en cambio, me encojo de hombros e ignoro la última pregunta, con la esperanza de redirigir su atención. "Lo último que recuerdo antes de desmayarme era ponerme demasiado celoso con una Maldición Reductora."

"¡Una maldición reductora! William, sabes que no enseñan eso hasta finales de este año."

"Bueno, todavía no hemos tenido nuestra revisión de DADA, así que no, no lo hice," sonrío.

"Y hacerlo sin varita…" sacude la cabeza. "Tienes suerte de no estar en coma."

Me veo sorprendido "¿En serio? Creo que si no hubiera desperdiciado tanta energía en el Aturdidor de antemano que hubiera estado bien."

Ella ríe. "William, ese es otro hechizo de cuarto año. Ni siquiera deberías estar despierto, y mucho menos estar parado aquí lanzando hechizos. ¿Pero qué tiene de malo tu varita?"

"No… no lo sé. Me la dieron, así que no sé mucho al respecto."

"Bueno, prueba la mía," dice Hermione. "La cuerda del corazón de dragón mía, así que debería estar más abierta para ti que la pluma de fénix de Harry o el cabello de unicornio de Ron."

Frunzo el ceño, pero la tomo. La miro, pero no siento nada diferente.

"Bueno, inténtalo," dice ella.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_."

Sin movimiento.

Hermione frunce el ceño. "No noté nada particularmente malo, excepto que podrías ser un poco más crujiente después del giro y también después del chasquido. Inténtalo de nuevo."

Lo hago, con los mismos resultados. "¿Acaso… sientes algo cuando usas magia?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Como un torrente desde tu estómago, luego fluye a través de tu brazo. Casi como si tu circulación se cortara y tu sangre corriera de regreso hacia él."

Hermione mira a Harry y Ron, pero los tres parecen perplejos. "Eso no suena familiar…" Ella piensa un momento. "Está bien, intentaré un hechizo de nivel superior. ¿Dices que el Reducto te sacó el máximo provecho?"

"Lo hizo, pero fue a propósito. El Aturdidor apenas movió el muñeco, así que puse más energía detrás del Reducto."

Sus cejas se fruncen y aprieta los labios. "Está bien, lo intentaré." Se vuelve hacia el muñeco en duelo. "_¡Reducto!_" Una gubia del tamaño de un limón rocía astillas de piedra en el suelo y el muñeco se balancea hacia atrás con el impacto.

"¡Guau! Buena esa, Hermione," dice Ron, claramente impresionado.

"¿Como fue eso?" Pregunto.

Ella sacude la cabeza. "Realmente no puedo decirlo. Supongo que tal vez pueda sentir una pequeña cantidad de opresión en mi intestino, pero bien podría ser otra cosa, como tal vez comí algo que no estaba bien conmigo, o tal vez no comí lo suficiente. Ni siquiera lo mencionaría en otro momento."

"Eso es más o menos lo que sentí también, excepto que fue mucho más fuerte. ¿Pero no sentiste ningún tipo de flujo ni nada? ¿Crees que podrías hacer que el hechizo sea más fuerte?"

Ella frunce el ceño. "No lo creo, y no estoy segura."

Me rasco la cabeza, seguro que me falta algo.

"¿Por qué no lo intentas, Will?" Harry dice.

"No, Harry, ¿ya te olvidaste del viernes?" Dice Hermione.

"Está bien Hermione, sé lo que se siente usar demasiada energía ahora."

Hermione me mira preocupada. "¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir, ¿cómo sabes que estás completamente recuperado?"

Me encojo de hombros. "No siento dolor en mi abdomen. Cuando lo haga, me detendré y tomaré un descanso."

Ella se chupa el labio inferior de nuevo. "Bueno, bien, pero no exageres. La Señora Pomfrey no estaría contenta de volver a verte."

"No, no creo que lo haga." Extiendo mi brazo hacia el muñeco y me concentro. Sin dejar que se acumule demasiada energía en mi mano, libero una bola azul de energía y mi brazo retrocede con el retroceso. Se estrella contra el muñeco, borrando un trozo del torso del tamaño de un melón, impulsando trozos de piedra, guijarros y polvo por la parte posterior del muñeco hacia la pared vacía.

"¡Maldito infierno eso pareció malvado!" Ron dice emocionado.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Hermione salta rápidamente.

Me encojo de hombros. "Molestias leves. Como dijiste, siento que podría comer algo. Si estuviera sentado en casa, probablemente tomaría un refrigerio o algo."

Ella frunce el ceño. "Aún así, no creo que debas usar magia por un tiempo. Desearía que hubiera alguna forma de poder monitorearla."

"Me estoy acostumbrando a cómo se siente. Creo que podría lograr algunos tiros más."

Su rostro se oscurece mientras me mira. "¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!"

Me río. "Oye, no voy a ponerme del lado malo de Pomfrey aquí, solo te digo dónde creo que podría estar mi límite."

Ella suaviza su mirada, luego frunce los labios y golpea con un dedo contra ellos. "Bueno, creo que vale la pena probar cuánto dura tu tiempo de recuperación."

Puedo estar de acuerdo con eso. "Buena idea. ¿Pero cómo sabremos cuándo estoy completamente recuperado? Con hechizos pequeños ni siquiera siento la diferencia."

"Supongo que no tiene que ser exacto," admite con el ceño fruncido.

"Sí, sí, bien, bien. ¿Ya es mi turno?" Harry pregunta, saltando un poco.

Hermione le pone el ceño fruncido. "No se supone que estemos practicando hechizos de DADA todavía."

"También podríamos, ahora," señala.

Ella suspira. "Está bien, bien, pero solo Reducto por ahora, entonces volveremos a Encantamientos."

"_¡REDUCTO!_" Harry grita casi antes de que Hermione deje de hablar. Una gran bola azul de energía envuelve al muñeco, desintegrándolo por completo, dejando un montón de cenizas humeantes en el piso mientras la cadena ahora suelta se balancea hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

"¡Maldición, Harry, podrías haber esperado hasta después de mi turno!" Ron se rio.

"Harry es el primero en nuestro año en DADA, William," dice Hermione en explicación.

Me río. "No estoy sorprendido, eso fue increíble."

"¿Cómo te sientes, Harry?" Hermione pregunta.

El se encoge de hombros. "Está bien, supongo. Dado que ustedes dos estaban hablando de eso, supongo que siento una punzada de hambre leve, pero como ustedes, no lo habría notado de otra manera."

"Mm, tendré que pensar en eso más tarde," dice Hermione. "Vamos a darle una oportunidad a Ron, aunque no necesitamos molestarnos en preguntarle cómo se siente después. Siempre tiene hambre."

"Oye, chico en crecimiento y todo. Pero en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, Harry destruyó el-" Ron se detiene cuando la Habitación proporciona un muñeco de entrenamiento prístino y elimina los escombros.

Hermione sonríe con aire de suficiencia.

"Presumida," murmura.

* * *

"No, prefiero hacer pociones lo menos posible, muchas gracias," dice Ron.

"Tengo que estar de acuerdo con eso," dice Harry.

"¿Te das cuenta de que sin el Profesor Snape respirando por tu cuello, probablemente serías bueno en eso, Harry?" Hermione señala. Ron no parece notar el leve desaire contra él.

"¿Pero cuál es el punto si él siempre va a estar respirando en mi cuello?" Harry dispara de vuelta.

Hermione suspira. "Bueno, _supongo_ que hemos estado aquí todo el día, por lo que no será tan malo saltear la parte práctica – especialmente porque normalmente no podríamos hacerlo de todos modos. Gracias por estudiar con nosotros de alguna manera, realmente ayudó." Ron resopla. "Como si lo necesitaras."

"Ciertamente me ayudó," le digo. Lo hizo. Descubrí que puedo lanzar un reductor de potencia decente y recuperarme en menos de una hora. Aunque me pregunto si usar mi magia aumenta mi tiempo de recuperación o la cantidad de magia que tengo en reserva. O ambos.

"Yo mismo aprendí bastante," admitió Harry.

Hermione sonrió. "¡Bien! Me alegro, Harry. Ustedes, adelante, necesito hablar con William sobre algo."

"Uh oh," dije.

"Estás en problemas," dice Ron con voz burlona.

"En peligro de ser besado, más bien," dice Harry con una sonrisa.

"No hagas que la sala te arroje afuera," advierte Hermione de una manera no amenazante. "Me imagino que el aterrizaje no sería bonito desde siete pisos más arriba."

"Bueno, fue un placer conocerte, William, perdón por tu suerte," dice Harry, todavía sonriendo. "Por cierto, ¿puedo tener tu cama? Creo que la moveré junto a la mía para que sea doble. Te veo en la cena, Hermione." Rápidamente sale de la habitación para evitar el cojín que Hermione le arrojo.

"¡Git! Lo siento por ellos," dice ella, volviéndose hacia mí.

"No hay nada por lo que lamentarse, es divertido, bromas juguetonas."

Ella se ríe. "Supongo que sí."

"¿Así que, en qué piensas?"

Su rostro se pone serio al instante. "William, ¿siempre has usado esa varita?"

Mi cara se pone en blanco. Hay mucho más en esta pregunta de lo que parece. Analizo posibles formas en que podría ir esta conversación. "No," le digo.

"¿Qué le pasó a tu vieja varita?"

"Se rompió al final del último año escolar, hace unos meses."

"¿De dónde sacaste este?"

"Transmitida desde un pariente. No estoy seguro de quién era." Estoy un poco molesto porque tengo que mentir, así que siento que tengo que agregar algo de verdad. "Nunca tuve que usarla antes de llegar a Hogwarts."

Sus labios se fruncieron. "¿Siempre has sido experto en la magia no verbal sin varita?"

Casi me siento aliviado de no tener que mentir esta vez. "No."

Ella suspira, luego pasa los dedos por la espesa maraña de cabello castaño detrás de la cabeza.

"Sabes, no tienes que andar por las ramas, solo puedes preguntarme si tienes una pregunta."

Ella se sonroja avergonzada y mira al suelo. "Lo siento, es solo que… algo se siente mal aquí, y no puedo entender por qué. Cuando estábamos haciendo esa prueba con nuestra magia casi parecía que eras completamente nuevo en lanzar hechizos, pero supongo que hace un poco de sentido si nunca antes habías usado esa varita y has estado usando magia sin varita últimamente."

Uf, acabo de esquivar una bala allí.

"Sin embargo, vamos a tener que hacer algo con respecto a tus clases," dice ella, con el ceño fruncido. "¿A menos que quieras que todos sepan tu habilidad con la magia sin varita?"

Demasiada atención es mala, especialmente para mí. "No, preferiría no hacerlo."

Ella asiente. "Pensé que no. La transfiguración no será un problema – parece que se adapta perfectamente a tu método de lanzamiento, ya que hemos superado en gran medida el uso de encantamientos – pero Encantos y DADA serán un problema."

"Cuando estaba practicando el viernes, descubrí que puedo decir lo que quiera mientras no piense en ello, pero cuando trato de mover la varita, arruina mi concentración por alguna razón."

"Mmm. Podría valer la pena practicar eso para ver si al menos puedes fingirlo. Si no… bueno, deberías poder sobrevivir en Encantos en su mayor parte, pero Flitwick te estará observando de cerca por los prácticos exámenes de mitad de período y finales. Sin embargo, no sé nada sobre DADA – ya que tenemos un nuevo profesor cada año, nunca sé qué esperar." Su cara palidece. "Oh no, William, ¿qué pasa si tienes que pelear?"

Gimo. "Bueno, supongo que me quedaré con Encantos de Escudo y Aturdidores, supongo. Entonces no debería tener que pensar demasiado. Pero en este momento soy muy lento para lanzar. ¿Quizás deberíamos practicar eso también?"

"Tendremos que hacerlo, supongo, aunque tendrás que tener cuidado de no esforzarte demasiado. Para estar seguros necesitaremos más que solo dos de nosotros, y nos aseguraremos de que todos podamos lanzar Rennervate en caso de que los Aturdidores sean lo suficientemente fuertes como para noquearnos. De lo que puedes estar seguro será el caso con Harry."

"Sí. Por cierto, recuérdame que nunca pelee con él."

* * *

"Está bien, estoy listo," le digo. No lo soy.

Hermione se para frente a mí en una postura de duelo. Maldita sea, me va a patear el culo.

Ron se aclara la garganta. "En este momento, ya sabes las reglas. Eh… tres, dos, uno, ¡ve!"

Abro los ojos para ver la cara preocupada de Hermione flotando sobre la mía. "¿Estás bien?"

"Claro," digo, un poco confundido, "¿por qué no lo estaría? Estoy acostado en este lindo cojín, oh."

"Lo siento por eso…"

"No, no. Eso está bien. Quiero decir, bien por ti. Creo que recuerdo haber visto una luz roja primero. ¿Qué tal dos de tres? ¿Y te vendas los ojos? ¿Con el brazo derecho detrás de la espalda? ¿Y te paras en una pierna? Oye, ¡solo estoy tratando de hacerlo justo!"

Hermione pone los ojos en blanco. "¡Vamos, no eres tan malo!"

"¿En serio? Déjame adivinar, ¿me caí con gracia? Dime honestamente, ¿al menos me veía bonito mientras me destruías por completo?"

Ron se aclara la garganta. "En realidad, te diste un rodillazo en la cara mientras ibas cayendo."

"Para ser justos, la sangre que salía de tu nariz goteaba rítmicamente al piso, y lograste evitar ingeniosamente ponerla en la túnica," agrega Harry.

Me río. "Bueno, está eso, al menos."

"¿No puedes ver que ya me siento lo suficientemente mal por esto?" Hermione suplica.

"No veo por qué lo harías. Apuesto a que fue bastante impresionante, ¿no es así, Harry?"

"Era."

"¿Ves? Bien, ¿ahora sobre esa revancha? Esta vez creo que tendré algo de magia lista para poder poner el escudo de inmediato. Avísame si es obvio para ustedes, ¿de acuerdo?" Me imagino que no puedo simplemente caminar con mis manos brillando con magia todo el tiempo o algo así. Aunque eso sería algo asombroso.

"Espera, ¿no estabas haciendo eso?" Hermione pregunta.

"Bueno, no, pensé que podría estar engañando un poco, estar a punto de usar magia así incluso antes de comenzar."

"Bueno, hazlo esta vez," dice con firmeza, "no creo que sea una trampa si realmente no _usas_ magia."

"Es por eso que les pedí que miraran, que vieran si algo anda mal cuando estoy sosteniendo magia. Bien, vamos a intentarlo. Harry, apúntame tu varita y prepárate con esos encantamientos amortiguadores, si no te importa. No estoy buscando una nariz rota en este momento."

Hermione pone los ojos en blanco, luego vuelve a su posición y se pone en la misma postura. "Lista."

Me concentro por un momento, sacando una corriente de magia y reuniéndome en mi mano. "Por favor no me hagas daño."

"¡No digas eso!" Se queja Hermione, dejando caer su postura momentáneamente.

"Lo siento, quiero decir, ¡listo!"

"Está bien," dice Ron. "¡Tres, dos, uno, ve!"

Inmediatamente arrojo un hechizo de escudo. Nada lo impacta. "¿Qué estás haciendo, Hermione?"

"¡Quería asegurarme de que levantaras tu escudo primero!"

Dejo caer mi escudo con un gruñido de molestia. "Hermione, no es así como se supone que-"

Abro los ojos para encontrar a Hermione mirándome. "Lo siento," dice ella con una mueca.

Suspiro. "¿Llego sangre a mi túnica esta vez?"

"Oh no, te caíste de bruces," dice Harry. "Debes de haberte inclinado hacia adelante esta vez."

"Maravilloso."

"No te preocupes, Harry consiguió el encanto de la amortiguación a tiempo," dice Ron alegremente.

Asiento a Harry. "Gracias, dude."

"¿Qué significa 'dude'?" Ron pregunta con una expresión confundida.

"Significa 'amigo' en habla yanqui."

"Uh, ¿por qué no solo dices amigo entonces?"

"Porque no es así como hablo, guv'na."

"Ese fue un acento inglés atroz, William," dice Hermione.

Maldición, pensé que era bastante bueno al final allí. "Lo siento, trabajaré en eso."

Hermione resopla pero me ignora y camina de regreso a su lugar. Poco después de eso, los dos volvemos a estar en posiciones de duelo.

"Está bien, estoy realmente listo esta vez. ¡No te detengas, Hermione!"

Asiente, con la cara puesta en determinación.

"¿Listos? ¡Tres, dos, uno, ve!"

Una vez más, mi escudo salta a la existencia y esta vez un aturdidor salpica inofensivamente contra él.

A través del brillante hemisferio azul, escucho a Hermione lanzar otro par de ellos, que también son ineficaces, excepto por debilitar el escudo. Se me ocurre que mi escudo es excesivo, por lo que saco un hilo de magia e intento conectarlo al escudo. Tan pronto como el hilo de la magia lo toca, cambia, y siento que estoy conectado a él. Tentativamente trato de recuperar algo de esa magia en mi cuerpo, y el escudo brillante se atenúa. No puedo decir si estoy obteniendo algo o no. Inmediatamente me detengo, frunciendo el ceño, y me concentro en hacer el escudo más pequeño. Es débil, pero puedo sentir que se vuelve más fuerte a medida que se encoge. Entonces mi visión se llena de rojo.

Abro los ojos para encontrar el rostro preocupado de Hermione sobre el mío. "¡Lo siento!"

Solté una carcajada. "Hermione, me distraje y me tuviste. No hay nada por lo que arrepentirse."

La garganta de Harry se aclara detrás de mí. "Er, bueno, ahí estaba la sangre que tuvimos que desvanecer de nuevo."

Hermione se sonroja de vergüenza. "¿Tal vez deberíamos tomar un descanso? Tú… bueno… quizás quieras tomar una poción de Rellenador de Sangre antes de continuar." Ella da una mueca bastante incómoda ante eso.

La miro en estado de shock, y luego empiezo a reírme. "Hermione, ¿acabas de hacer una _broma_ acerca de golpearme durante la última media hora?"

Su cara se sonroja furiosamente ahora. "Uh, en realidad te rompiste la nariz esta vez y te ves bastante pálido."

La risa muere en mi garganta. "Oh. Maldición. Bueno, he estado aquí menos de una semana y una chica me echó a patadas."

"¿Y qué tiene de malo eso?" Hermione pregunta, dividida entre sentirse ofendida y arrepentida.

"¡Oh, nada, nada en absoluto! Por el contrario, normalmente me jactaría de eso, pero en este caso ni siquiera intenté besarte primero. Supongo que mis amigos no tienen que escuchar sobre esa parte."

Su cara se pone roja. "¡Eres un imbécil!"

Sonrío maliciosamente. "Entonces, si ya terminé acostado en un charco de mi propia sangre dos veces, qué pasaría si realmente tratara de-"

Me despierto con la cara de Harry y Ron inclinada sobre mí. "¿Estás bien, William?" Ron pregunta.

"Realmente eres un masoquista, creo," observa Harry.

"Un imbécil, creo que era el término apropiado," le digo con una sonrisa que me duele un poco la cabeza. Debo haberlo golpeado en el suelo otra vez. Echo un vistazo alrededor y encuentro a Hermione firmemente sin mirar en mi dirección. "Oye Harry, ¿puede un chico sufrir daño cerebral o algo de demasiados Aturdidores?"

"Fred y George siempre dicen que solían dejarme caer sobre mi cabeza mucho," ofrece Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

Ni Harry ni Hermione dicen nada. Eso no me hace sentir mejor.

Un pensamiento perdido me golpea. He estado haciendo hechizos canónicos de Harry Potter, pero mi magia no parece funcionar como los hechizos normales de Harry Potter. Trato de pensar en algunos hechizos geniales de fanfiction que puedo probar, y uno inmediatamente aparece en mi mente. Sonrío ampliamente. "Quiero probar otra cosa. Hermione, ¿puedo tener un muñeco de duelo por favor? Extra grande, si no te importa."

El muñeco solicitado se materializa sin que Hermione se dé vuelta o diga una palabra.

"Gracias, Hermione. Solo pensé en algo, y es posible que desees ver si funciona. Ustedes querrán retroceder y mantenerlo en secreto si funciona." Me concentro, sintiendo la oleada de magia reuniéndose en mi mano. "Y si funciona… llévame a la enfermería si algo sale mal."

Hermione se da vuelta pero ya es demasiado tarde. Levanto mi mano hacia el muñeco. No necesito ningún encantamiento, pero, demonios, esto será increíble. "_¡Fénix de la vida, Salamandra de la naturaleza, Cerbero de la muerte, Forja del Hombre!_"

Una corriente de magia de luz anaranjada y roja humeante se arremolinan a mí alrededor, y los bordes de mi túnica comienzan a ondularse cuando un viento conjurado comienza a levantarse.

"_¿Qué estás haciendo?_" La voz frenética de Hermione grita.

"_¡Fuelles de la Forja! ¡Ojos de ceniza, aliento de fuego, pluma de fuego! ¡Cuatro de los ocho Pilares, dos de cuatro Guardianes, uno de dos Poderes, atiéndeme!_" Otra corriente de magia, y la luz y el humo que se arremolinan a mí alrededor se intensifican. El espectáculo de luces definitivamente está comenzando a agotarme, pero vale la pena.

"¡Lo detendré!" Harry dice, apuntando su varita hacia mí.

"¡No, Harry!" Hermione salta y agarra el brazo de su varita. "¡No sabemos lo que le hará! ¡Tiene que detenerse!"

"_¡Conflagración divina! ¡Limpieza del infierno! ¡Vence la oscuridad y da justicia a mis enemigos!_"

"¡DETENTE, WILLIAM!" Grita Hermione. "¡DETENTE AHORA!"

"_¡Ultima demi-flare! ¡INCENDIOS GRATA!_"

Las luces se unen frente a mi mano, luego una barra gruesa de plasma sobrecalentado explota hacia el maniquí, lanzando mi cuerpo en la otra dirección. A pesar del dolor vicioso en mi estómago, no puedo evitar sonreír estúpidamente justo antes de desmayarme.

* * *

"Bienvenido de nuevo, Sr. Lerner," la voz severa de Poppy Pomfrey resuena en mi sensible cráneo.

Respondo con un gemido.

"Ah, sí, supongo que te duele la cabeza. Por supuesto, esperaba que tu episodio de agotamiento mágico anterior te diera una sensación de precaución, pero tal vez perdonaba demasiado con las pociones para el dolor. Necesitas dormir el resto de la noche, y te liberaré para el desayuno. Buenas noches."


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 06: Separando Caminos**

"Maldita sea, amigo. ¡Eso fue malvado!" Ron dice sin preámbulos mientras me uno al Trío de Oro para el desayuno.

Me estremezco con el volumen. "Recuérdame que no vuelva a hacer eso." Echo un vistazo a Hermione cuando me mira. Tampoco es una mirada juguetona; estoy bastante seguro de que está tratando de quemar un par de agujeros en forma de ojo en mi cabeza. "Por al menos otro par de días," agregué con una sonrisa.

Temblando de ira, Hermione finalmente explota. "¡Tú… imbécil! ¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Me asustaste muchísimo! ¡Ni siquiera pienses que-!"

"¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Lo siento, Hermione!" Su furia no se atenúa en lo más mínimo, y Harry y Ron están desconcertados por sus maldiciones. "Mira, Hermione, no estaba realmente en peligro… solo estaba… lo siento por asustarte. Y estoy bromeando acerca de hacerlo de nuevo. Pomfrey no me dio pociones para el dolor anoche. No estoy buscando pasar otra noche así."

Harry le frota la espalda y su ira parece disminuir mientras hago todo lo posible para parecer tan triste como me siento.

"¿Qué fue eso, de todos modos?" Harry pregunta en voz baja. "Eso… lo que sea que hiciste realmente _derritió_ el muñeco y luego lo atravesó como si ni siquiera estuviera allí, luego impactó la pared y sacudió la habitación antes de desmayarte y morir."

"Uh, solo algo que recogí."

"William," Hermione gruñe, luego respira hondo cuando Harry se frota más fuerte para tratar de calmarla de nuevo. "No pude encontrar nada sobre ese… hechizo… en la Habitación, incluso si fuera un hechizo. ¡Sonaba más como un… como un ritual! ¡Un ritual oscuro!"

"No me pareció oscuro," dice Ron con la boca llena de galletas. No es una galleta, me refiero a lo que llaman las cosas esponjosas, escamosas y parecidas al pan aquí. "Lo escuché hablar sobre fénix y llamas divinas y justicia y demás."

"¿Y no dijiste algo sobre estar a media potencia o algo así?" Harry pregunta. "Recuerdo que dijiste, 'Cuatro de ocho' y 'dos de cuatro', una cosa u otra… odiaría ver todo el poder, si ese fuera el caso."

"No todos los hechizos se pueden encontrar en los libros, Hermione," le digo con una sonrisa reservada. Al menos, no hay libros en este universo. A menos que el universo de Harry Potter sea, de hecho, parte del mundo real, en cuyo caso la parte principal del hechizo no existirá hasta que alguien lo invente dentro de una década. Pero Hermione no necesita saber eso. "Y Harry-"

"¿Puedes enseñarme?" Ron pregunta emocionado.

Tengo que reprimir una risita. "Lo siento, no sé los movimientos de la varita, si es que hay alguno. Y podría no tener el encantamiento al final, solo pensé que sonaba increíble. Además, Harry, inventé todas esas cosas en el comenzando y sin varita hice que todas esas luces giraran a mi alrededor. Pensé que decir que era la mitad de la potencia lo hacía parecer aún más increíble."

La cara de Hermione estalla en ira otra vez y Harry le frota la espalda de nuevo.

Ron se desinfla con decepción. "Bueno, se veía asombroso."

Lo miro de reojo. "¿Ustedes dicen 'asombroso' aquí?"

El se encoge de hombros. "Solo lo estoy probando."

"Eso es brillante, amigo."

Hermione se burla, después de que mis bromas con Ron combinadas con las atenciones de Harry afortunadamente enfrían su temperamento. "Realmente William, eso es realmente horrible."

"¡Oye, lo estoy intentando!"

* * *

Hasta ahora he cumplido mi promesa de evitar el agotamiento mágico. Harry, Hermione y yo llegamos al séptimo piso después del desayuno para encontrarnos con Luna el próximo fin de semana. Ron suplica, por lo que estaba agradecido y sorprendido, considerando lo pegajoso que puede ser. Ahora que las presentaciones estaban completas, simplemente nos saludamos, nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato y luego nos despedimos. Es un fin de semana, por supuesto, pero aún espero esos momentos.

Al principio, fui víctima de una broma bastante leve perpetrada por los Mellizos, que convirtió mi túnica en rosa brillante durante todo ese domingo. Fue amable de su parte mantenerlo hasta el fin de semana. Expresan su decepción por no aceptar el desafío, sino que reconocen de inmediato que son los mejores bromistas de la historia. Desafortunadamente, creo que esto solo sirve para alentarlos aún más. No estoy ansioso por eso.

Pago un poco de mi deuda con la Profesora McGonagall, pero todavía tengo un largo camino por recorrer. Ella insiste en que mis tareas de búsqueda y clasificación valían un galeón completo, aunque esperaba menos. Supongo que todavía no tengo una sensación sólida de economía en el universo de Harry Potter. No tengo idea de cuál es el tipo de cambio en 1994, pero creo que un trabajo de bajo nivel en los EE. UU. Probablemente sea el equivalente a un galeón por hora, y el trabajo solo me llevó media hora. No discuto demasiado, porque significa que mi deuda se ha reducido a trece galeones y cambio.

Las clases en realidad van bastante bien, considerando todo. Le agradezco mucho a Hermione, pero cualquier punto brownie que gano se pierde inmediatamente cuando caigo de rodillas e insisto en que no soy digno. Al parecer, ella no ha visto el mundo de Wayne, o aún no está fuera en esta realidad. Oh bien.

Cuando Crouch-Moody entra a DADA hoy, me pone la piel de gallina como de costumbre, pero de repente siento pánico cuando dice que lanzará Imperius sobre todos los estudiantes. Hermione saca a relucir su ilegalidad incluso con el permiso del director, y tan pronto como él le ofrece a Hermione la opción de excusarse, me levanto de mi silla.

"¿Puedo disculparme, Profesor?" Mi voz tiembla de miedo, pero no me importa. Quizás eso ayude a mi caso. No me importa si es ilegal, son los posibles efectos los que me dan miedo de muerte. No sé qué información puede extraer Crouch de mi mente, pero no me arriesgare. Puede que no funcione como la Legilimancia, pero probablemente podría ordenarme que diga por qué tengo miedo.

Sí, eso definitivamente sería malo. Ponerse de pie y decir, 'porque eres Barty Crouch Jr. usando poción multijugos para imitar a Alastor Moody' es una buena manera de terminar en el extremo receptor de una maldición asesina.

Agita la mano y gruñe en un gesto que supongo que significa que puedo irme. Escucho algunas burlas detrás de mí rápidamente cortadas por el impostor antes de huir de la habitación.

* * *

"¿Está todo bien, William?" Hermione pregunta cuándo me encuentran en la cena después de la clase, la mayoría de los indicios de indignación de nuestra pequeña pelea de una semana antes desaparecieron de su voz. Aunque está preocupada por mí, puedo decir que todavía está un poco descontenta conmigo. Ella y Harry se sientan frente a mí, Ron se sienta a mi lado.

Asiento con la cabeza. "Sí." Al principio no doy detalles, pero su inquietud es suficiente para decirme que le gustaría que lo haga. Suspiro. "No sé cómo funciona exactamente la maldición Imperius. Por ejemplo, ¿sería capaz de ver pensamientos? ¿Recuerdos?"

La cara de Hermione palidece.

"¿Por qué? Oh…" dice Ron.

"Sí," le digo.

"No lo creo… quiero decir… probablemente solo…" Hermione comienza, pero se apaga.

"Tendremos que ser más cuidadosos," dice Harry.

"No es necesario," dice Ron, luego se vuelve hacia mí. "Deberías haberlo visto, William. ¡Harry puede deshacerse de la maldición Imperius! Solo los magos poderosos y malvados pueden hacer eso, ¿sabes?"

"Eso es asombroso, Harry," le digo, tratando de sonar sorprendido a pesar de que ya lo sé. "Puede que no sepa cómo funciona, pero sé lo suficiente como para decir que tiene razón."

Hermione se inclina y le susurra al oído a Harry, después de lo cual asiente. Entonces Harry se da vuelta y susurra algo al oído de Hermione, después de lo cual ella asiente también.

Ron me levanta una ceja, luego se aclara la garganta. "Sabes, no quiero meterme en el medio, pero si ustedes dos van a comenzar a besarse, podrían haber esperado hasta que el viejo compañero de besos de Hermione no esté cerca." Ron me señala con el pulgar.

"No seas ridículo, Ronald. William, ¿nos encontrarás en el corredor del séptimo piso después de la cena? Ron, Harry y yo tenemos que volver corriendo a los dormitorios, pero nos encontraremos allí."

Creo que tengo una idea de lo que van a hacer. "Más secretos, ¿eh?" Pregunto con una sonrisa.

Hermione parece preocupada por eso y parece querer decir algo, pero ella simplemente suspira. "Todos debemos tener nuestros secretos, supongo."

"Sí. Sí, debemos hacerlo."

Como el resto de la cena, charlo un poco y escucho a medias a los hermanos de Ron discutiendo cómo Dumbledore podría imponer el límite de edad y las formas de participar en el Torneo. Estoy pensando en qué secretos aparentemente me dirá el Trío y qué haré al respecto. No por primera vez estoy considerando las ramificaciones de dejar caer mi conocimiento en diferentes momentos.

Sí, probablemente podría detener a Crouch yendo a Dumbledore ahora mismo. Sin embargo, debo decir que probablemente, porque esos malditos autores fanáticos que señalan cuán ridículo es que Dumbledore pueda ser engañado tantas veces seguidas, llegando a la conclusión de que es realmente malvado. ¿Y si lo es, y Harry realmente tiene una suerte increíble en el canon? Bueno, no es bueno pensar en eso. Asumiendo que Dumbledore es un verdadero Campeón de la Luz y detiene a Crouch, ¿entonces qué?

Harry nunca es transportado al cementerio. Voldemort espera su tiempo y captura a Harry más tarde, o regresa sin las protecciones de sangre. Esa no es una posibilidad terrible, teniendo en cuenta que también puedo informar a Dumbledore sobre los Horrocruxes. O puedo intentar salir de aquí y encontrarlos yo mismo, aunque no sé cómo entraría en la bóveda de Lestrange.

Alternativamente, lanzo una trampa en el cementerio, sin mostrar mi mano hasta que Voldemort esté a punto de regresar. Arriesgado, considerando el hecho de que ahora estoy cambiando las cosas, y Harry podría terminar muerto. O Cedric podría tomar la taza antes de que Harry ponga su mano sobre ella. Todavía podría intentar la caza del Horrocrux por mi cuenta, pero persisten los mismos problemas con ese plan.

Pongo una cara alegre cuando el Trío despega, pero vuelvo a pensar en poco tiempo. Maldición, ¿qué voy a hacer?

"Bueno, bueno, si no es el pobre a-a-asustado e-e-extranjero," una voz altiva pretende tartamudear detrás de mí.

Me vuelvo para mirar a Draco Malfoy burlón, enmarcado por sus dos secuaces descomunales. De repente, recordando otro fanfiction, sonrío. "¿Tienes secuaces? ¡Eso es increíble! Siempre he querido secuaces. ¿Cómo los obtienes?"

Está impresionado por mi falta de réplica al estilo de Harry Potter. Lo siento, Draco, no es mi estilo. Su burla característica regresa en poco tiempo. "Como si un pequeño Gryffindor asustado pudiera tener secuaces."

"Bueno, no estoy seguro de si incluso los quiero. ¿Tienen un tipo que habla, que maneja la magia, o simplemente el tipo silencioso y amenazante?"

Draco se burla de mí. "No hablan hasta que les doy permiso."

"Ay. Señores, si quieren ser mis secuaces, les dejaré hablar y todo."

"¡No trates de robar mis secuaces!"

"Oye, no es robar si vienen de buena gana. Pero está bien, dejaré de intentarlo si tú lo dices. ¿Tienes pistas sobre otros secuaces potenciales? Parece que has arrinconado el mercado en grande y amenazante, pero yo tengo que empezar en alguna parte."

Draco parece confundido, mirando a su alrededor. Su cara se pone roja cuando ve a los Mellizos riéndose de él. "¿De qué se ríen, traidores de sangre? De todos modos no podrían permitirse los secuaces."

Ah, aparentemente no sabe sobre mi pobreza extrema. "Hola Fred y George, ¿estás interesado en ser mis secuaces? También puedo ser tuyos."

"¡Tener secuaces no funciona de esa manera!" Draco dice acaloradamente.

"Claro, Bud, seremos tus secuaces si eres el nuestro," dijo uno de ellos.

"Oye, Lee, ¿serás mi secuaz? Fred será el tuyo." Ah, entonces el primero fue Fred, y ese es George. Todavía no puedo distinguirlos.

Fred jadea teatralmente. "¡Oye!"

"¡Espera, yo también quiero ser un secuaz!" una voz que no reconozco llama de más abajo.

Draco se aleja disgustado y Fred y George se echan a reír.

Me pongo de pie y me alejo con satisfacción, ya que el resto de la mesa todavía está tratando de asegurar envíos de secuaces mutuos.

Cuando llegue al corredor del séptimo piso, me pare en la ventana habitual, mirando hacia el cielo nocturno. Las sombras que caen en la dirección opuesta otorgan un aspecto casi completamente diferente a la tierra circundante, aunque puedo reconocer características individuales cuando me concentro en ellas. Tengo la sensación de que el trío probablemente aparecerá debajo de la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, pero por un capricho camino hacia el otro lado del patio para ver si Luna está allí. Una vez más me decepciona descubrir que ella no está.

Vuelvo al lado habitual en la parte superior de la escalera, pero en lugar de mirar hacia afuera me siento en silencio, escuchando cada sonido. Estoy decidido a escucharlos acercarse, pero el ruido ambiental y el ruido distante en el castillo lo hacen difícil.

O eso pensé. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que escuche crujidos, y al abrir los ojos un momento después veo un destello rápido de los botes que Ron llama zapatos. Me pongo de pie y le doy una gran sonrisa a donde creo que están sus caras. "Ahora eso es un juguete genial."

Hermione lo tira en un jadeo. "Queríamos sorprenderte," dice con su voz quejumbrosa. "¿Cómo nos viste?"

"Secretos, Hermione," le digo con una sonrisa. Ella me mira molesta. "Está bien, está bien. Si fueran solo tú y Harry, ustedes todavía podrían encajar," le dije con simpatía. "Ron tendrá que agacharse si va contigo."

Ella resopla de indignación. "¡Te lo dije, Ronald!"

"Oye, no es como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo esta vez," dice en su defensa.

"¿Esta vez?" Pregunto con una ceja levantada.

Hermione mira a Ron. "Vamos, prepararé la habitación."

Poco tiempo después, los cuatro estamos sentados cómodamente en un estudio relativamente pequeño. Digo relativamente pequeño porque hemos estado usando esto como biblioteca parcial, pozo de duelo parcial, laboratorio de pociones, sala de estar, etc., casi todo el tiempo. Todavía hay una biblioteca respetable aquí.

"Está bien, William, desde que encontraste este lugar y nos has ayudado bastante, te vamos a contar un pequeño secreto," dice Hermione.

"Ooo, dramática. Entonces, ¿eres la malvada Dama Oscura empeñada en vengarse de las fuerzas justas de Severus Snape y su teniente de confianza y a veces amante Draco Malfoy?"

Harry estalla en carcajadas. Hermione no encuentra esto tan divertido como yo. "Hay tantas cosas mal con esa imagen que ni siquiera voy a dignificar eso con una respuesta. Creo que las pesadillas serán suficientes. Lo digo en serio, William."

Retiro el obvio chiste de Sirius aquí. "Bien, entonces, ¿qué tienes?"

"Tenemos una manera de asegurarnos de que nadie nos vea venir aquí."

Ah sí, eso. Me hago el tonto. "¿La capa?"

"No," responde Harry, moviéndose para arrodillarse en el suelo y luego extendiendo una hoja de pergamino doblada en la mesa de café entre nosotros. "Esto. El Mapa de los Merodeadores."

Me uno a él de rodillas, inclinándome para estudiar el Mapa. Las películas realmente no le hacen justicia, es realmente increíble. Mis ojos encuentran a Moody y Crouch uno al lado del otro, y mi sangre se enfría.

"¿Qué pasa, William?" Hermione pregunta.

Maldición, ella debe haber visto mi cara pálida. "Uh…" Miro a mi alrededor en el mapa, tratando de pensar en algo. ¡Oh si! "¿No estamos en eso?" Es una excusa bastante floja, lo sé, pero al menos les quitó la atención.

"Eso es imposible," dice ella, y comienza a buscarnos ella misma. Después de unos momentos, ella mira hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido. "Tienes razón…"

"Esto nunca ha sucedido antes…" dice Harry.

Sé la respuesta, por supuesto, pero les dejé guisarla.

"¿Quizás ya no estamos en eso?" Ron ofrece.

"No le hice nada," dice Harry, "e incluso si hubiera pensado en eliminarnos, solo conozco a William desde hace un par de semanas, por lo que no habría pensado volver y eliminarlo a él también. Sin ofender, William."

"Ninguna tomada," le digo. Casi digo más, pero creo que debería dejar que lo resuelvan.

"Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a alguien," dice Hermione.

De acuerdo, tal vez no debería. "¿Qué pasa si es solo la habitación? No está aquí, ¿verdad? Tal vez las personas que lo hicieron no pudieron agregarlo ya que cambia de forma o algo así."

"¡O tal vez nunca lo supieron!" Hermione dice emocionada. "Eso tiene que ser. ¡Eso es genial, William!"

Me encojo de hombros, sintiéndome incómodo por tomar crédito. "Las personas que hicieron esto son las brillantes. Entonces Harry o Hermione se esconden debajo de la capa y consultan el Mapa, asegurándose de que la costa esté despejada para el resto de nosotros. Creo que sería menos sospechoso si yo estuviera escondido, pero creo que mis pies serían visibles debajo de la capa. Hermione es probablemente la siguiente mejor opción."

"¿Por qué?" Ron pregunta.

"Creo que lo entiendo, William. Los tres hemos sido amigos todo este tiempo, la gente podría hacer preguntas si parece que Ron y yo abandonamos a Harry y William estaba allí. Pero si no estuviera cerca, la gente probablemente asumiría que ustedes me abandonaron en la biblioteca." Hermione luego pone un puchero falso. "Imbéciles."

"Tiene sentido," dice Harry.

"Entonces estás de acuerdo," dice Hermione con un gesto de finalidad. "Y podemos revisar el corredor aquí antes de irnos."

"Rompiendo," digo, probando más jerga al estilo británico. Ese en realidad no suena muy diferente con un acento británico, así que me gusta. "Ahora, ¿qué dices si sacamos un muñeco de duelo y lo derretimos?"

Hermione aterriza un golpe sólido. "Ni siquiera-"

"¡Fue una broma! ¡Fue una broma!" Digo frotando mi hombro. "Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan, mi Señora? ¿Cómo puedo servir a la Dama Oscura Hermione?" Me agacho contra otro columpio.

"Bueno, William el Gran Imbécil, en realidad quería encontrar información sobre la Maldición Imperius, para ver si podría haber una manera de deshacerse de ella."

"Ya lo sabemos. Solo sé malvado y poderoso, ¿verdad Harry?" Ron pregunta.

"Sí, sospecho que podría ser una solución para la mayoría de los problemas en el mundo mágico," dice Hermione con ironía. "Pero hasta entonces, sería bueno encontrar soluciones alternativas."

Hermione les entrega a Harry y Ron un libro cada uno, y coloca su pila de libros frente a nosotros, gesticulando para que tome uno. Deslizo el de la parte superior y me instalo. Como era de esperar, Hermione fue bastante minuciosa en la recolección de posibles fuentes. Este es un relato de uno de los primeros magos acusados de usar la maldición Imperius después de que se hizo imperdonable en 1717, un esfuerzo dirigido por el entonces Ministro de Magia Eldritch Diggory. El mago acusado organizó una importante batalla legal que dividió la opinión del Wizengamot casi por la mitad, en parte porque algunos miembros sintieron que el relativamente joven Ministerio de Magia había usurpado su autoridad. El Wizengamot tiene sus raíces en el Consejo de Magos que había existido desde la época de los Fundadores, mientras que el Ministerio de Magia se formó aproximadamente un siglo antes del juicio. Trato de examinar partes sin importancia como los procedimientos legales, pero sigo encontrando fragmentos de información potencialmente prometedores. Por ejemplo, una presunta víctima afirmó haber resistido la maldición usando 'magia mental', pero desafortunadamente no se dieron más detalles. Estoy bastante seguro de que esto se refiere a la Oclumancia, pero supongo que hay otros tipos de magia mental además de lo que se discutió en el canon.

Miro hacia arriba y parece que Ron se está quedando dormido. Harry está hojeando las páginas como si estuviera mirando una revista. Hermione, por otro lado, está en la zona. Suspirando, dejo un marcador de posición en la página que se refiere a la magia mental y continúo. Un poco de tiempo y no hay más pistas después, un suspiro de disgusto de la silla a mi lado señala el momento de la primera discusión.

"¿Sin suerte?" Pregunto.

Ella suspira de nuevo. "En realidad no. Estos solo discutieron formas posibles de reconocer a las víctimas bajo la maldición Imperius. Creo que hay algo en tu teoría sobre solo encontrar libros en el castillo si todo con lo que tenemos que trabajar son pedazos como este. ¿Tuviste alguna suerte?"

"Un poco. Esta es una cuenta de los juicios de un mago acusado de usar la maldición Imperius poco después de que se hizo imperdonable. Lo usó para influir en una serie de votos de Wizengamot, y fue capturado por el testigo clave que afirma haberse resistido usando lo que él llamó 'magia mental'. ¿Le suena familiar a alguno de ustedes?"

Ron se encoge de hombros, Harry niega con la cabeza.

"Bueno, está el encantamiento _obliviate_, utilizado para modificar recuerdos," señaló Hermione. "Supongo que es un tipo de magia mental, aunque no puedo imaginar que eso sea lo que quiso decir."

Suspiro. "Estoy pensando que podría referirse a Oclumancia, pero esperaba que ustedes hayan oído hablar de otra cosa."

"¿Qué es la Oclumancia?" Hermione pregunta.

"Eso sí, no soy un experto, pero que yo sepa es simplemente la forma en que te defiendes contra la Legilimancia, que es la forma mágica de leer la mente de alguien. Esa víctima ni siquiera tiene que ser un participante dispuesto; un maestro en Legilimancia puede extraer recuerdos de tu cerebro que ni siquiera sabías que tenías. Así que supongo que la Oclumancia es la forma de detenerlo." Tengo que tener cuidado porque no estoy seguro de qué son las cositas del canon y qué es de fanfiction, que ha explorado esta rama particular de la magia a fondo. Por ejemplo, recuerdo algo llamado un Oclumancia perfecta que puede alimentar recuerdos falsos incluso a los Legilimens más hábiles. Tiene sentido para mí, pero no recuerdo de dónde lo saqué. O incluso si Legilimancia es el término apropiado para alguien que practica Legilimancia, o si es solo el encantamiento. Oh bueno.

"¡Eso es genial, William, eso nos da un lugar para comenzar!"

"Para empezar, tal vez," digo con el ceño fruncido, "pero ni siquiera estoy seguro de que funcione."

"Tal vez podamos preguntarle a Moody," sugiere Hermione.

"Creo que quizás el Profesor Dumbledore sería una mejor opción," respondí. Aunque Crouch los ayuda en ocasiones, obviamente prefiero que no confíen en el Mortífago, pero no puedo encontrar una manera de convencerlos de eso. "Snape también tiene habilidades en ambos, pero no creo que quieras preguntarle," le digo con una sonrisa.

Hermione se ve sorprendida. "¿Como sabes eso?"

"Ah, tengo un poco de habilidad en Oclumancia," digo, sin saber si eso es realmente cierto a pesar de lo que dijo el Sombrero. "Cuando Snape me preguntó sobre mi experiencia en Pociones, sentí algo cuando lo vi a los ojos, así que rápidamente aparté la vista."

"¡Eso no puede ser legal!" Hermione grita.

"No sé si realmente estaba tratando de leer mis recuerdos, o simplemente averiguar si estaba mintiendo. Creo que estaba lo suficientemente satisfecho cuando admití que no soy muy bueno en Pociones. Parece responder bien a mis declaraciones autocríticas; apenas me mira."

"No deberías tener que hacer eso, William," regaña Hermione.

"No, pero a veces tienes que tratar con maestros con un complejo de superioridad. Mientras estés aprendiendo, realmente no me importa si él piensa que no valgo nada." Echo un vistazo a Harry. "Aunque si empezara a defenderme, podría quitarte un poco de calor, Harry."

"No contaría con eso," dice Harry. "Lo ha tenido desde mi primer día, y siempre está llamando a mi padre. Deben tener algún tipo de historia. En cualquier caso, solo trato de mantener la cabeza baja, como tú, así que no podía preguntar que hagas cualquier otra cosa."

Me quedo callado. Haría algo si pudiera, pero realmente no puedo permitirme que Snape descubra quién soy o de dónde soy. No sé exactamente qué puede descubrir sin el encantamiento. "Lo siento, Harry, yo… desearía poder."

Él lo agita. "No te preocupes por eso. ¿Entonces vamos a preguntarle a Dumbledore?"

"Podríamos ver si está disponible en este momento," sugiere Hermione. "Tenemos mucho tiempo hasta el toque de queda."

"Uh, ¿les importa si me siento fuera de este?" Pregunto.

"¿Porque eso?" Ron pregunta, perplejo.

"Yo… eh, preferiría que pudiera atraer la menor atención posible a mí mismo."

"Pero William, podrías estar haciendo algo aquí, y no sería justo no acreditarte la idea," dice Hermione.

"No, no, está bien. Solo di 'lo' encontramos mientras investigamos formas de resistir la maldición Imperius, y no expliques. Es la verdad, después de todo."

Hermione me da una mirada indescifrable. "No me gusta lo fácil que mientes, William."

Me estremezco ante eso. No voy a mentir, me duele. "Hermione…"

Harry me salva de responder. "Hermione, él no quiere llamar la atención sobre sí mismo, y debemos respetar eso. De hecho, he deseado poder hacer lo mismo desde que llegué aquí. No voy a arrastrarlo a ningún tipo de foco si él no quiere ser."

"Harry, sabes qué tipo de daño te han causado los secretos de otras personas en el pasado," señala Hermione. "Tú de todos nosotros debe tener cuidado con eso."

Harry quiere responder pero yo salto. "Gracias, Harry. Y sé, Hermione, todo se reduce a secretos una vez más. Juro por mi vida y mi magia que estoy de tu lado, pero realmente no puedo renunciar a ellos. Todavía no."

Veo que Harry y Ron miran de un lado a otro entre Hermione y yo en mi visión periférica, pero mis ojos aún están fijos en los de ella. Ella se da vuelta. "¿Y de qué lado está nuestro lado, exactamente?" Ella pregunta después de un momento.

"Tu lado. No el de Voldemort. No los elementos incompetentes del Ministerio Británico." Me detengo. "Ni siquiera la de Dumbledore. Solo la tuya."

"¡Eso no tiene sentido, William! ¡Acabas de conocernos!"

"Me creerías si dijera-"

"No," interrumpe Hermione. "No, no lo haría." Su mirada dura combina toda la desconfianza y la ira que ha acumulado para mí desde todo el ritual.

Mi mirada cae al suelo. "Lo siento, muchachos, la verdad es parte de mi secreto, y simplemente no puedo… lo entendería si quieren aislarme. Los dejaré solos si lo desean."

Se pasa los dedos por el pelo y suspira. "Tal vez eso sería lo mejor."

"¡Hermione!" Harry dice incrédulo.

"Harry, piénsalo, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que lo conocemos? Y, sin embargo, ya le hemos contado secretos que menos de una docena de personas conocen, incluidos nosotros." Sus ojos se abren ante su propia declaración, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que han hecho. Ella realmente se pone en marcha después de eso. "¿Por qué sería tan amable con nosotros de inmediato, y cómo parece que nos conoce tan bien? ¿Cómo sabe todas estas cosas? ¡Algo está mal sobre él, Harry, y sabes que tienes que tener cuidado!" Bueno eso no es bueno. Parece que ella está pensando todo el tiempo cuando nos conocimos, porque su mirada brilla más y más a medida que pasa el tiempo.

Harry parece preocupado, mientras que Ron parece confundido. Tengo que apartar la mirada de los tres.

"Tiene razón, Harry, deberías ser cauteloso," le digo. Estoy un tanto orgulloso del hecho de que mi voz no flaquea en absoluto, aunque puede sonar un poco sin emociones por eso. "Realmente no puedo culparla, ya que unos días después de conocerte, chicos, prácticamente le dije lo mismo. Está bien. No es que no puedas cambiar de opinión más tarde si quieres, una vez que te des cuenta soy sincero."

Hermione me da la espalda, y Harry y Ron se dejan caer en una silla. Cuando parece que nadie va a hablar, sigo adelante y continúo.

"De todos modos, podría usar un poco más de tiempo libre. Necesito hablar con algunos profesores sobre la posibilidad de contratarme para un trabajo a tiempo parcial para poder devolverle a McGonagall lo antes posible." Me doy la vuelta y empiezo a caminar hacia donde estaría la puerta, pero me detengo después de unos pocos pasos y giro ligeramente la cabeza para hablar por encima del hombro. "Oh sí, ¿la costa está despejada?"

"Sí," dice Hermione después de una pausa.

Parece que tanto ella como Harry quieren decir más, pero los interrumpí. "Nos vemos chicos entonces."

"¡William!" Dice Hermione, su voz llena de emoción. Sigo caminando hacia la puerta. "Sólo sé cuidadoso."

Cuando abro la puerta, me río entre dientes suavemente, luego los miro. "¿No lo soy siempre?"

La puerta se cierra detrás de mí, y me estremezco ante el dolor repentino dentro de la cavidad de mi pecho cuando pierdo a mis únicos amigos aquí.

* * *

"Bienvenido, Sr. Lerner, tome asiento," dice la Profesora McGonagall, estudiándome sobre sus anteojos.

"Gracias por verme, Profesora."

"Soy el Jefe de la Casa Gryffindor, Sr. Lerner. Sería negligente si mis estudiantes no sintieran que pueden venir a verme cuando esté disponible. Ahora, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted? ¿Habló con otros profesores acerca de las horas para trabajar?"

"Lo hice. Los Profesores Babbling, Vector y Sinistra dijeron que pensarían en ello, pero ninguno de ellos parecía demasiado interesado en la idea. El Profesor Hagrid parecía nervioso al principio, diciendo que no estaba seguro de si era lo correcto hacer un tallado en madera, y cuando expresé interés, sacó un juego básico de herramientas de palma para que me las prestara, ya que son demasiado pequeñas para él. Después de enseñarme un poco, dijo que traería mi pedido al director para ver si podía hacer algo."

"Eso parece prometedor."

"Sí, aunque espero que sea algo para ayudar a los años más jóvenes. Preferiría no tener que lidiar con esos asquerosos sagaces más de lo que ya tengo que hacerlo. Los que tienen aguijones de escorpión hacen que mi piel se erice."

Ella se ríe de eso. "Ciertamente. Es lamentable que los otros profesores no estuvieran interesados. ¿Les dijiste por qué estabas buscando trabajo?"

Siento mi cara sonrojarse. "En realidad no, estoy… bueno, un poco avergonzado por eso," admito.

Ella frunce el ceño con simpatía. "Estoy seguro de que podría hablar con ellos en su nombre."

"No… realmente aprecio lo que hizo y lo que está haciendo por mí, profesor, pero prefiero que no me contraten por lástima. Estoy realmente interesado en Runas, así que tal vez cuando el Profesor Babbling me conozca mejor ella reconsiderará."

Ella cierra los ojos y suspira profundamente. "No es debilidad pedir ayuda cuando la necesita, Sr. Lerner. En cualquier caso, tengo tareas adicionales para tareas preparatorias para usted mañana por la tarde y la noche siguiente, si está interesado."

Asiento ansiosamente.

"Bien, nos vemos aquí a las siete en punto después de la cena de mañana, Sr. Lerner. Buenas noches."

* * *

Después de un par de tareas aún más fáciles que formaron dos galeones más de deuda, me encontré frente a otro fin de semana solitario por delante. Después de pasar las primeras comidas solo con mis pensamientos, comencé a sentarme con Neville, Dean y Seamus durante las comidas, incluido el desayuno actual el sábado por la mañana. Dean y Seamus siempre salen en sus propias tangentes mientras Neville y yo nos sentamos en silencio, y hoy no es diferente. Estudio al otro chico callado, y con cierta sorpresa encuentro que no parece nervioso ni incómodo, más que solo está contento con el silencio. Eso me recuerda algo… o a alguien, más bien.

"Oye Neville, ¿puedo mostrarte algo después del desayuno?"

Se sobresalta al ser dirigido tan repentinamente, luego se sonroja avergonzado. "S-Supongo que sí."

Asiento y regreso a mi desayuno. Algunas de las cosas que sirven son un poco extrañas, como Marmite, que supuestamente hace tostadas pero parece algo que debería salir del tanque de aceite de un automóvil cuando el propietario espera demasiado para cambiarlo. Supongo que no fue lo peor que he probado en mi vida – ese honor pertenece al momento en que intenté hacer mi propia comida vietnamita. No sé qué hacen los chefs vietnamitas para que la salsa de pescado no sepa a sal líquida, pero – en realidad, Marmite me recuerda una versión más parecida a la pasta de la salsa de pescado común. Pero divago. Me parece terrible nunca haber comido huevo escalfado en los Estados Unidos.

Después del desayuno, Neville y yo subimos los escalones hasta el séptimo corredor, y sonrío ampliamente cuando llego a la cima.

"Hola de nuevo, William, veo que has traído a otro amigo," me saluda la familiar voz cantarina. Sonrío y le doy a Neville las mismas instrucciones silenciosas que le di a Hermione. Me sorprende que después de un momento, Luna se apoye contra mí un poco después de un corto tiempo. Tentativamente paso mi brazo sobre sus hombros, después de lo cual ella tararea contenta y continúa mirando por la ventana.

Curiosamente, no se siente incómodo cuando finalmente me separo de Luna y me giro para irme, solo para encontrar a Harry y Hermione al otro lado de Luna. Compartimos sonrisas pequeñas y tristes antes de recurrir al recién llegado. "Puedes quedarte si te gusta Neville, de todos modos estoy de camino a encontrarme con Hagrid. Sé que preferiría quedarme de otra manera."

"¿Estás seguro?" Neville se mueve incómodo. "N-Nunca he visto nada así que… entonces…"

"Definitivamente, y estoy de acuerdo. Nos vemos, muchachos."

Baje las escaleras, sintiendo algunos ojos sobre mí mientras avanzo, pero sigo caminando. A medida que avanzo, trato de recordar lo que está haciendo el trío, y no puedo pensar en nada entre ahora y el momento en que Beauxbatons y Durmstrang aparecen. Creo que Hermione hace algo de S.P.E.W. cosas. Oh sí, creo que Harry intercambia cartas con Sirius algunas veces sobre su sueño a principios de verano. No puedo pensar en nada para Ron en absoluto; solo sé que se pone celoso cuando el nombre de Harry sale de la copa. Supongo que todo salió bien sin mi interferencia hasta la Tercera Tarea – excepto el fiasco de la Bola de Yule, por el cual espero darle un empujón a Harry en la dirección correcta – por lo que sin duda están bien por ahora.

Un pensamiento vago e inútil me deja inmóvil: me pregunto si podría superar la línea de edad, ¿teniendo en cuenta que mi verdadero yo tiene más de diecisiete años?


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 07: El Cáliz de Fuego**

Mi exilio del trío ha demostrado ser bastante productivo. Después de varios intentos fallidos, he creado un aro de meta de Quidditch de roble en miniatura. Sin embargo, el aro no está ahuecado – una ranura circular a cada lado muestra cómo podría haber sido, pero en el centro del círculo, a un lado, hay una runa _eihwaz_ grabada, que representa la defensa. Por otro lado, hay un _jeran_ grabado para el éxito, con la implicación de que la defensa es la clave del éxito. El aro – el segundo regalo de Navidad de Ron – estaba entre los más fáciles que había planeado. También hice un marcador de roble delgado pero resistente para Hermione con un par de _ansuz_ y _sowilo_ – que se parece más o menos a una F con las dos líneas inclinadas hacia abajo y una sigma mayúscula, respectivamente – para representar la sabiduría y el descubrimiento, así como un medallón circular para Neville con una runa _tiwaz_ – que simplemente parece una flecha apuntando hacia arriba – para tener coraje. Sin embargo, ese no está terminado – estoy planeando grabar un relieve de un león en el otro lado, pero según las imágenes de referencia que encontré en la biblioteca, no creo que tenga la habilidad para tales detalles, todavía.

Eso me lleva a mi proyecto más grande: cinco marcos de cuadros. Ron será más simple y tendrá una imagen diferente a las demás, por lo que mi primer intento será lo suficientemente bueno para él. Este segundo intento será de Neville, luego trabajaré en el de Harry, y finalmente en el último de Hermione y Luna, los dos últimos tendrán el mayor detalle. Afortunadamente, ya me he acercado a Dennis Creevey – que todavía es amigable conmigo desde la Selección – para obtener su ayuda y la de su hermano con las imágenes, a cambio de informarles sobre buenas oportunidades para tomar fotos de Harry.

Incluso mejor que el avance que he hecho hacia los regalos de Navidad es el hecho de que cuadré mi deuda con la Profesora McGonagall hace unos días, y eso fue completamente a través de ella. Me las arreglé para hacer algunos galeones adicionales ayudando a Hagrid también. La Profesora Babbling todavía no me ha dado ningún trabajo remunerado, pero logré que me prestara un conjunto de herramientas para atrapar runas y algunas materias primas para el conjunto de piedras de la sala que había planeado como otro regalo de Navidad. Eso es efectivamente tan bueno como los galeones.

Desafortunadamente, la Profesora McGonagall dijo que el Ministerio no contrataría estudiantes, un hecho que compartí con Ron muy decepcionado una noche. Todavía charlamos sobre cosas sin importancia en el dormitorio, Harry, Ron y yo, pero evito hablar de Hermione y rechazo sus ofertas para hacer cosas juntos. Realmente no quiero abrir una brecha entre los tres, porque habrá mucho de eso en poco tiempo.

Ahora, todo el alumnado se queda afuera al anochecer observando la llegada de las dos delegaciones extranjeras – la mayoría escaneando el camino a Hogsmeade – y mi estómago se agita con anticipación. Parece una eternidad antes de que el enorme carro volador tirado por caballos alados se materialice en el cielo oriental. Todos están adecuadamente impresionados, y a pesar de ver algo así en la película, tengo que admitir que yo también. Del mismo modo, cuando Madame Maxine hace su aparición. Después de intercambiar algunas palabras con Dumbledore, los estudiantes de Beauxbatons también salen del carruaje. Me desconcierta por un momento cuando me doy cuenta de que algunos de ellos son hombres, aunque debería haberme dado cuenta de que la película era ridícula cuando mostraba a todas las estudiantes de Beauxbatons y todos los hombres de Durmstrang. Todos los estudiantes franceses tiemblan, ya que parecen llevar ropas muy finas, brillantes y de color azul claro. No voy a mentir, enterrado en un mar de anonimato, dejo que mis ojos se deleiten descaradamente en una Fleur Delacour.

Nota personal: nunca introduzcas sostenes acolchados al mundo mágico.

Solo un poco menos impresionante, una vez que la hermosa bruja mencionada trágicamente es llevada adentro con sus compañeros de clase, es el barco de Durmstrang tirando del viejo movimiento Flying Dutchman mientras se parece a la Perla Negra de Piratas del Caribe. El barco aparentemente abandonado atraca y comienza a vaciarse, y veo que Karkaroff se ve absolutamente viscoso, como se esperaba. Me acerco al trío para ver la reacción de Ron al ver a Krum. No estoy decepcionado.

"¡Harry, es Krum! ¡No lo creo! ¡Krum, Harry! ¡Viktor Krum!"

"Por el amor de Dios, Ron, él es solo un jugador de Quidditch," dice Hermione exasperadamente.

"_¿Solo un jugador de Quidditch?_ ¡Hermione – él es uno de los mejores buscadores del mundo! ¡No tenía idea de que todavía estaba en la escuela!"

Sacudo la cabeza. Alguien pensaría que tener a la persona más famosa de Gran Bretaña como mejor amigo te acostumbraría.

Mientras comemos algo de comida étnica interesante en honor a nuestros invitados, observo de cerca a los estudiantes extranjeros… lo que significa que paso la mayor parte del tiempo mirando a Fleur. Me gustaría pensar que no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que es de cuarta parte Veela, pero eso probablemente no sea cierto. En realidad, se acerca a la mesa de Gryffindor para obtener más bouillabaise, y puedo decir con orgullo que me las arreglo para no hacer nada para tratar de llamar su atención. Ni siquiera babeo tanto. De hecho, cuando Hermione mira a su alrededor para ver cómo están actuando los otros niños, me las arreglo para cerrar la boca y rodar los ojos cuando sus ojos pasan sobre mí. Aprovechando mi buena suerte, hecho un vistazo a otra parte… me había olvidado de lo malo que es Karkaroff para cualquier estudiante que no se llame Viktor Krum. ¿Por qué el Mortífago se molestó en traer a alguien más?

Pronto Dumbledore presenta al Señor Crouch y Ludo Bagman, el último de los cuales nunca estuvo en el cine, así que puedo verlo por primera vez. Se ve como un bastardo. Luego, el director hace que Filch extienda un cofre con gemas incrustadas que no recuerdo de las películas. Después de tocar la tapa con su varita, saca el cáliz de fuego. Me quedé boquiabierto junto con el resto de los estudiantes y, sin hacer nada, me pregunto si Crouch Junior ya lo hizo. Supongo que no necesitaría hacerlo, ya que puede usar el ojo de Moody para observar cuándo la costa está despejada.

En realidad, eso es algo. Si me sentara y mirara el cáliz todo el tiempo, ¿lo seguiría haciendo? Incluso suponiendo que pudiera permanecer despierto, interponerme en su camino podría ser muy malo. En cualquier caso, podría estar perdiendo el tiempo si él ya puso el nombre de Harry. Necesito ese tiempo para recuperar las buenas gracias de Hermione para poder ayudar a Harry.

Ahora tengo que descubrir cómo voy a hacer eso.

* * *

A pesar de desgarrarme el cerebro, no se me ocurre nada esa noche, ni a la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno. Veo a Fred y George no cruzar la línea de edad, y me recuerda a mi breve reflexión sobre la línea de edad. Considero darle una oportunidad, y me imagino haciendo algo visualmente impresionante pero completamente ilusorio. Podía sentarme en el suelo a las afueras de la línea de edad en una pose de pseudo-yoga – teniendo en cuenta que no sé nada sobre el yoga, no sería una pose real – y dar un espectáculo de humo y luz igualmente impresionante como lo hice yo por mi falso ritual. Me pregunto si podría hacerme ver como lo hago en realidad para asustar a todos cuando crezca un par de pulgadas.

Pero, por supuesto, no hay garantía de que realmente supere la línea de edad, ya que el mundo mágico en sí mismo cree que tengo quince años como máximo. Y, de hecho, me doy cuenta de que sería una idea extremadamente mala, incluso si solo pongo el programa y no trato de cruzar, porque entonces Hermione podría culparme por ingresar el nombre de Harry. Rasca eso, ella _sospecharía_ de mí, y no habría vuelta atrás.

De repente estoy muy contento de haberlo pensado.

Termino temprano y me dirijo a donde está Hagrid para mostrarle lo que tengo hasta ahora, y tal vez obtener algunos consejos para los marcos.

"Bueno, hola, Bud," dice el medio gigante.

"Hola, Ha-" mi saludo se ahoga cuando lo veo. Lleva un enorme traje marrón con una corbata a cuadros naranja y amarillo- junto con una amplia sonrisa. Toso para, con suerte, ocultar cualquier reacción exterior vergonzosa. "Oye, Hagrid, estás bien vestido," le digo.

"Bueno, gracias Bud," dice con un sonrojo. "Entra, toma asiento mientras conversamos; todavía no he terminado. ¿Cómo va tu talla?"

"Va bastante bien, creo, échale un vistazo." Extiendo el aro de Quidditch, el marcador y los inicios del medallón de león. Tengo un poco de detalle ligeramente rayado, pero no más.

Hagrid silba. "Trabajo simple, pero limpio incluso," dice, refiriéndose al marcador y al aro. Luego frota ligeramente el medallón. "Parece que vas a ponerte elegante con eso."

"Espero que sí. Estos están destinados a ser pequeños regalos de Navidad, pero los regalos principales son estos marcos," le digo, sacando el que traje conmigo. "Bueno, junto con las fotos en sí. Tengo está más o menos como la quiero, pero esperaba que tuvieras algunos consejos para detalles sobre el resto. ¿Tal vez tienes ejemplos por aquí?"

"No es demasiado elegante aquí, pero mira la mesa y la pared de allá. Voy a tratar de hacer algo con mi cabello."

Su mejor marco, en mi opinión, parece ser una vieja foto mágica de sí mismo dándole la mano al Profesor Dumbledore. Hay un relieve de Hogwarts grabado aproximadamente a lo largo de la parte superior del marco, los lados están tallados para que parezcan enredaderas, que cubren la parte inferior del marco. Las imperfecciones en la vista de Hogwarts, que parece el primer vistazo que los estudiantes obtienen cuando cruzan el lago, de alguna manera agregan carácter de una manera que nunca podría replicar.

Esto está más allá de mi habilidad. "¡Esta contigo y el director es increíble, Hagrid!"

"Sí, mi mejor trabajo, eso es. ¡Me llevó meses!" él llama desde la otra habitación.

"Eso me llevaría años, creo."

"Oh, pronto me dejarás pasar, Bud. Tus pequeños dedos son mucho más adecuados para esas pequeñas cosas."

Paso algún tiempo estudiando a los demás y selecciono un par de detalles y patrones que decido probar en los cuadros de Neville y Harry. Las enredaderas serían perfectas para Neville. Entonces recuerdo la otra razón por la que estoy aquí. "Oye Hagrid, ¿has hablado con Harry, Hermione y Ron últimamente?"

Él asoma la cabeza por la puerta, y parece que está en proceso de engrasar su enorme maraña de cabello. "En clase, por supuesto, pero ha pasado un tiempo desde que vinieron y me vieron. ¿Por qué? Todos ustedes son buenas personas, Bud, ¿no eres amigo de ellos?"

"Eso es todo, estaba llegando allí, pero… bueno, sucedieron algunas cosas y no he hablado más que unas pocas palabras con ellos en mucho tiempo."

Hagrid salió entonces, todavía trabajando en su cabello, y se sentó en su enorme y descolorido sillón reclinable. "¿Qué pasó, si no te molesta que pregunte?"

Suspiro. "Es complicado. Sé que esos tres tienen su historia, después de haber estado juntos durante los primeros tres años aquí. Tengo la impresión de que han pasado por mucho."

"Eso tienen," dice Hagrid asintiendo.

"Solo he estado aquí desde principios de año, por lo que realmente no confían en mí…"

"Bueno, eso no puede ser, ¡eso no suena para nada en absoluto!"

"No es… generalmente no, de todos modos. Creo que los sorprendí y los asusté un poco con algunas de las cosas que compartí, pero la razón por la que tenía ese conocimiento es parte de mi pasado. Y por varias razones, realmente no puedo compartir mi pasado con nadie. Ni siquiera con mi mejor amigo, o incluso con el Profesor Dumbledore. ¡Simplemente no puedo!"

Hagrid se recuesta y frunce el ceño profundamente. Ociosamente, noto que se está poniendo grasa en los brazos de su sillón reclinable. "Bueno, tus secretos son tuyos para contar, pero tienen más razones que la mayoría para desconfiar." Piensa por un momento, luego sacude la cabeza. "Lo siento, Bud, no soy muy bueno con cosas como esta."

En ese momento, un golpe en la puerta hace que Fang salte y ladre con entusiasmo. De repente me golpea: ¡Hagrid con el traje y el pelo peinado, eso estaba en el libro!

Antes de que pueda hacer algo, Hagrid da dos pasos masivos hacia la puerta y la abre. Me apresuro hacia la mesa donde había dejado mis marcos parcialmente terminados y otros regalos y rápidamente los vuelvo a meter en mis bolsillos. Me giro para encontrar al trío adentro cerca de una de las sillas de tamaño normal, Hermione me mira con recelo.

"Hola chicos," dije.

"¿Está bien, William?" Harry dice. Él y Ron siguen siendo amigables conmigo, pero como los dejo solos para que sigan los deseos de Hermione, parece inseguro de hablarme familiarmente.

"¿Qué tienes ahí?" Ron pregunta, ajeno a la tensión.

"Sí, William, ¿qué estás escondiendo?" Dice Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados. No es un buen comienzo para volver a su lado bueno.

"Ahora, Ron, Hermione," comienza Hagrid.

"No, está bien Hagrid…" Cavo alrededor, luego saco el medallón de león, luego lo saco y se los muestro. "Solo algo en lo que he estado trabajando."

"¿Qué es esto?" ella pregunta, dándole la vuelta y trazando la runa _tiwaz_ con su dedo.

"Bueno, aún no está terminado, pero espero que sea un regalo de Navidad para Neville."

Sus ojos se abren y siento que me sonrojo de vergüenza.

"¿Crees que… le gustará? Si sale bien, quiero decir."

Ron se inclina sobre el hombro de Hermione para una breve mirada. "Me parece bastante bien, amigo."

La mirada de sospecha de Hermione se transforma en algo más que no puedo identificar. "Es brillante, en realidad."

"Parecía que tenías más que eso," dice Ron después de un momento, tratando de mirar en mis bolsillos.

"Bueno, ustedes todavía no pueden verlos," le digo, aún luchando contra mi sonrojo y sosteniendo mis manos sobre mis bolsillos.

"¿Por qué no?" Ron pregunta con voz ronca. "Si los demás son tan buenos como ese…"

"Bueno, yo también tengo el tuyo y uno de Hermione aquí, Ron."

"Oh," dice Ron, poniéndose rojo. "¡Bien, gracias, amigo! Esa cosa fue bastante brillante ahora que lo pienso."

"En realidad eso fue solo para Neville," le digo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Solo tendrás que esperar y ver el tuyo."

Me río cuando él comienza a verse emocionado.

"No tenías que hacer nada…" dice Hermione, mirando al suelo.

"No, no lo hice. Pero quería hacerlo."

Hagrid nos mira a todos. "Oh, codswallop cuatro, ¿de qué estás hablando? Sabes que Bud vino aquí abajo preguntándome cómo volver a hacer amistad con ustedes tres."

Miro hacia abajo mientras siento que mi cara se calienta aún más por la vergüenza. "Hagrid…"

"¡No, hay que decirlo! Ahora no conozco tu pasado, pero no me importa. Si no aprendes nada más de Albus Dumbledore, él cree en las segundas oportunidades. Me dio una cuando no alguien más lo haría, lo hizo. Nadie más me creyó en absoluto, y él me trajo aquí." Hagrid se toma un momento para limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas, y noto que los demás se ven tan avergonzados como yo. Entonces Hagrid me señala. "Y él es el único estudiante que viene a visitarme regularmente, y no solo cuando viene a ayudarme a prepararme para la clase. Entonces, si alguien merece una segunda oportunidad, es este pequeño de aquí." Tienes que dárselo al hombre, él sabe cómo hacer el viaje de culpa. También sabe cómo intentar accidentalmente empujar a las personas al suelo como una espiga de ferrocarril. Espero que mi hombro esté bien.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, luego, de repente, un misil humano de pelo espeso me golpeó el viento. "¡Lo siento, William! No sé qué- q-quiero decir, no pensé- ¡lo siento! Por supuesto que Hagrid tiene razón, ¿puedes perdonarme alguna vez?"

Me las arreglo para respirar un poco de aire en mis pulmones. "Hermione, te dije que no lo sostendría contra ti."

"No William, nunca nos diste una buena razón para desconfiar de ti. Solo estaba… solo estaba siendo estúpida."

Sonrío suavemente. "No creo que puedas ser estúpido si lo intentas."

"Oh, no sé," dice Ron, "nunca entendí por qué ella te abandonó en primer lugar."

Siento que Hermione se pone rígida, veo como Harry le da un codazo a Ron, y me río entre dientes por el juego familiar. "No importa, está en el pasado."

"Bien," Hagrid retumba, aplaudiendo. "Eso es todo. Ahora déjame cocinar algo de almuerzo y todos podemos disfrutar de este buen sábado."

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a conseguir para Harry?" Ron pregunta con una sonrisa cuando Hagrid bulle por la cocina. "No dijiste nada sobre él."

"Ron…" Harry dice avergonzado.

"Todavía no he comenzado con las cosas de él o de Luna," le devolví la sonrisa.

"Tú-tú no tienes que-" Harry tartamudea.

Agito su objeción lejos. "Ya cubrimos esto. Quiero decir que no será mucho, obviamente…" Me encojo de hombros.

"Si son la mitad de pensativos que los de Neville, te estás subestimando, William." Dice Hermione.

"¿Qué hay de Neville?" Ron pregunta. Me río por su completa falta de tacto.

"La runa es _tiwaz_, que significa coraje, y habrá una cabeza de león tallada en el otro lado," dice Hermione antes de que pueda responder. Entonces ella me mira con la misma expresión de antes. "Es la forma en que William le dice a Neville que pertenece a la Casa Gryffindor. Sabes lo inseguro que es Neville."

Harry y Ron me miran con sorpresa. "Eso lo cubre," le digo. "Sin embargo, no sé si le gustará tanto, ya que no creo que realmente haga nada."

"Lo hará," dice Hermione con confianza.

Le sonrío agradecido. "Te extrañé, sabes." Las palabras se escapan y mi cara se sonroja. "Chicos, quiero decir."

"Te extrañé," dice Hermione. "Lo hicimos, quiero decir," agrega sonriendo ampliamente.

"Oh genial, ustedes no van a comenzar a besarse frente a nosotros otra vez, ¿verdad?" Harry dice con una sonrisa.

"¡Oh, silencio, Harry!"

Mi sonrisa crece, luego se desvanece cuando recuerdo lo que viene.

* * *

"Harry Potter," llama el Profesor Dumbledore, medio inquisitivo.

El Salón se queda completamente en silencio, y al ver la conmoción y el miedo en su rostro, siento una pena increíble por él. No hace ningún movimiento para levantarse.

"No puse mi nombre," dice inexpresivamente a Ron y Hermione. "Sabes que no lo hice."

Ron y Hermione no dicen nada, lo que me molesta. "Sé que no lo hiciste, Harry. Esto debe ser un error."

"¡Harry Potter!" el director vuelve a llamar. "¡Harry! ¡Aquí arriba, por favor!"

"Continúa," dice Hermione, dándole un pequeño empujón.

"¿Qué demonios están haciendo?" Susurro enojado cuando está fuera del alcance del oído. "¡_Sabes_ que no lo hizo!"

"Sí, ¿y cómo lo sabes?" Ron dispara de vuelta igual de enojado.

"Al menos uno de ustedes estuvo con él todo el tiempo durante el último día, ¿no?"

"Pero de noche…" dice Hermione, mordiéndose el labio.

"Duerme en la misma habitación que Ron y yo," le digo.

"Tiene su capa, podría haberse escabullido en cualquier momento," dice Ron, furioso. "Eso sería como él." Ron sale corriendo del salón.

Miro a Hermione y ella se aleja. "S-Sé que no lo hizo…"

"Entonces, ¿por qué no dijiste nada? ¡Él piensa que ambos lo abandonaron!"

Su cara drena de sangre. "N-No lo sé, estaba sorprendida, eso es todo. Esa expresión en su rostro…" Sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas. "Oh William, me va a odiar, ¿no? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

No puedo evitar reír sombríamente. "No, Hermione, él no te va a odiar. Necesita amigos, Hermione, personas que se queden con él sin importar qué. Va a tener mucha pena del resto de la escuela. Habrá algunos Gryffindors que lo feliciten, pero nadie además de nosotros y tal vez un par de profesores que realmente le _crean_."

La cara de Hermione todavía está manchada, pero se ve galvanizada.

"Y en cuanto a lo que vamos a hacer, bueno, voy a ayudarlo a sobrevivir."

* * *

"¡Ahí está!" una voz cerca de la entrada llama.

"¡Deberías habernos dicho que entraste!" uno de los gemelos grita ruidosamente.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste sin tener barba?" el otro pregunta. "¡Brillante!"

"¡No lo hice!" Harry dice en voz alta, "No sé cómo-"

Veo que Angelina lo abraza de un brazo, "Oh, si no pudiera ser yo, al menos es un Gryffindor-"

Entonces Katie Bell lo arrebata en su propio abrazo. "¡Podrás pagarle a Diggory por el último partido de Quidditch, Harry!"

"Tenemos comida, Harry, ven y come algo-"

"Pero yo no-"

He tenido suficiente. Levanto mi mano en el aire, con la palma hacia arriba, y empujo un pequeño goteo hacia arriba.

¡BOOM! El sonido de un disparo de escopeta resuena alrededor de la sala común, haciendo crujir mis dientes.

Demasiado para un pequeño goteo… aparentemente no debería hacer eso cuando estoy enojado. Solo espero que los oídos de todos los demás suenen tan mal como los míos.

"En caso de que no lo hayas escuchado," les digo, mirando a su grupo de simpatizantes. "No puso su nombre en el cáliz y, por lo tanto, no está de humor para celebrar. ¿O tal vez olvidaron que la gente _muere en estas cosas_?"

Harry se abre paso entre la multitud y me da un asentimiento agradecido. Puse lo que espero sea una mano reconfortante sobre su hombro y lo sigo hasta la habitación, dejando un grupo de susurros a mi paso.

"Lo siento por eso, Harry," le digo cuando estamos subiendo las escaleras.

"No," dice, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Gracias. ¿Crees que funcionó?"

Presiono mis labios juntos. "Probablemente no. Se olvidarán de ese pequeño episodio en unos minutos. Hermione te cree, sin embargo. Ella también habría estado allí, pero estoy bastante seguro de que está en su habitación llorando un poco. La mandé a buscar antes de que llegaras aquí, porque no pensé que fuera capaz de mantenerse unida."

Deja escapar un suspiro relajado cuando sostengo la puerta abierta, luego lo veo mirar hacia la cama de Ron, donde el pelirrojo aún está completamente vestido, mirándonos entrar. "Ron…"

"Oh, hola," dice Ron con una voz distante y sin emociones.

Oh chico, aquí vamos.

* * *

Harry se despertó tarde a la mañana siguiente con un poco de miedo. Estaba despierto cuando Ron se fue, pero me quedé, primero para leer, luego para trabajar en mí talla de madera. No miré al pelirrojo cuando pasó, pero casi podía sentir el resplandor.

"Finalmente despierto, ¿verdad?" Le pregunto a Harry con una leve sonrisa.

Asiente con tristeza y se pone rápidamente la túnica.

"Bueno, entonces vamos a buscar a Hermione," dije, saltando de la cama.

Ella no está en la sala común, pero se está haciendo tarde en la mañana, así que sugiero que veamos si no es demasiado tarde para tomar el desayuno. Los hermanos Creevey están allí como si quisieran hablar con Harry, pero mi presencia parece hacerlos encoger. Maldición, espero no arruinar mis posibilidades de obtener esas fotos con mi disparo de escopeta anoche. Justo cuando salimos del retrato, Hermione limpia la última escalera con un par de servilletas llenas de tostadas.

"Hola," dice ella, sosteniendo la comida. "Les traje esto chicos. ¿Quieres ir a caminar?"

"Buena idea," dice Harry agradecido.

"¿Quieren que me vaya a desayunar y les dé la oportunidad de hablar?"

"No," dice Harry inmediatamente.

Hermione se muerde el labio, pero no dice nada.

Salimos hacia el lago, y Harry recapitula todo lo que sucedió después de dejar la mesa de Gryffindor. Incluye todos los detalles de la reunión con los otros Campeones, directores, profesores y personas del Ministerio que no conocía esta vez. Había olvidado que Moody prácticamente nos cuenta cómo consiguió el nombre de Harry en el cáliz. Un elemento particular que me aseguro de tener derecho es la fecha de la Primera Tarea: 24 de Noviembre. Entonces Harry se ríe cuando relata lo que hice para callar a todos.

"¿Ese eras tú?" Hermione pregunta, con los ojos muy abiertos. "Me preguntaba sobre eso. Primero pensé que era un terremoto, luego pensé que los gemelos dispararon algunos fuegos artificiales o algo así."

"Ah, fue un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendía."

"Apuesto. Bueno, por supuesto, sabía que no habías entrado en ti," dice, con una mirada nerviosa hacia mí. "¡La expresión de tu cara cuando Dumbledore leyó tu nombre! Pero la pregunta es, ¿quién lo puso? Porque Moody tiene razón, Harry… no creo que ningún estudiante pudiera haberlo hecho… nunca habrían sido capaces de engañar al cáliz o superar la barrera de Dumbledore-"

"¿Has visto a Ron?" Harry interrumpe de repente.

Ella duda. "Erm… sí… él estaba en el desayuno," dice ella.

"¿Todavía piensa que entré yo mismo?"

"Sí, lo hace," le digo, interrumpiéndola. "Lo vi irse esta mañana, gruñendo y deslumbrando."

"No es así," dice Hermione, mordiéndose el labio. "Oh Harry, ¿no es obvio? ¡Está celoso!"

"¿_Celoso_?" Harry pregunta, brillantes ojos verdes ardiendo.

"Mira, siempre eres tú quien recibe toda la atención, sabes que lo es. Sé que no es tu culpa, y sé que no lo pides, pero, bueno, sabes que tiene todos esos hermanos para competir en casa, y eres su mejor amigo, y eres realmente famoso – siempre se desvía hacia un lado cada vez que la gente te ve, y lo soporta, y nunca lo menciona, pero supongo que esto es demasiado…"

"Genial. Realmente genial. Dile de mí que cambiaré cuando quiera. Dile de mí que es bienvenido… la gente me mira boquiabierta a donde quiera que vaya…"

"No le estoy diciendo nada," dice Hermione brevemente. "Díselo tú mismo. Es la única forma de resolver esto."

"¡No voy a correr detrás de él tratando de hacerlo crecer! Tal vez creerá que no lo estoy disfrutando una vez que me rompan el cuello, o-"

"Eso no es gracioso. Eso no es gracioso en absoluto."

He tratado de mantener la boca cerrada, pero ya no puedo. "Solo déjalo así, Harry. Tal vez crezca y lo supere. Hay cosas más importantes en las que pensar."

"¡William!" Sisea Hermione.

"¡Es verdad, Hermione! ¡No estaba tratando de ser gracioso, hablaba en serio! Tal vez Ron se apodere de sus celos por su cuenta, pero no contaría con eso. Todo lo que ve es el prestigio del Torneo, él no se da cuenta del peligro. _Ninguno de nosotros lo hace_." Excepto yo. "La primera tarea será un claro recordatorio de eso, apuesto."

"Eso me hace sentir mucho mejor," dice Harry sarcásticamente.

"Bueno, no esperas que lo endulce para ti, ¿verdad?" Digo con una sonrisa. "¡Solo estoy bromeando, Harry, la primera tarea será muy fácil! ¡Todo lo que tendrás que hacer es lanzar un bonito hechizo de escudo y luego todos cantaremos canciones y comeremos arcoíris y viviremos felices para siempre!"

El resoplido de Hermione disminuye el efecto de su mirada.

"Eres un tipo extraño, William," dice Harry, riéndose. "Un tipo extraño."

"Oye, los arcoíris probablemente saben bien, si lo piensas."

"No puedes comer arcoiris, William." Dice Hermione, rodando los ojos.

"¡Tonterías! ¿Nunca has oído hablar de los Skittles?"

Hermione se burla y se da la vuelta, pero puedo ver el borde de una sonrisa. Caminamos en silencio un poco, pero puedo decir que Hermione quiere decir algo. Harry debe haberlo sentido también.

"¿Qué es, Hermione?"

"Erm… bueno… estaba pensando… deberías escribirle a… tu t-amigo."

Ah, entiendo la pista. "Bueno, les dejaré hablar a ustedes dos. Voy a ir a trabajar en mis cosas. ¿Qué piensan ustedes acerca de reunirse en la habitación después del almuerzo para tratar de descubrir en qué hechizos deberíamos hacer que Harry trabaje? Tenemos poco más de tres semanas para prepararlo para la b- el Torneo." Guau, forma de volar tu propia tapa allí, genio.

Los dos comparten una mirada en silencio por un momento. "Te veremos allí, William." Dice Hermione.

* * *

"Entonces, ¿qué sabes sobre Sirius Black?" Hermione pregunta tan pronto como golpeamos nuestros cojines separados en el área de descanso de la Sala de los Menesteres.

Ahora esa es una pregunta que no esperaba. Podría saber más que cualquiera de estos dos en este momento, aunque no estoy seguro de cuánto de ese 'conocimiento' se atribuiría a fanfiction.

"Veo que sabes algo," dice Hermione.

Miro su recelo y asentí levemente. "Sé que fue acusado de traicionar a los padres de Harry con Voldemort y matar a Peter Pettigrew junto con doce muggles cuando fue atrapado. Se rindió sin luchar y luego pasó una docena de años en Azkaban sin juicio, hasta que escapó el año pasado. Fue atrapado nuevamente mientras estuvo aquí, pero de alguna manera escapó de nuevo."

Hermione levanta una ceja. "Interesante palabrería, William. Ahora que lo pienso, me acabo de dar cuenta de una de las cosas que me han molestado sobre ti. No pareces sorprenderte ni asustarte por nada. Y puedo decirte que sabes más."

La mandíbula de Harry cae y mi cara se pone roja. Maldita sea, podría ser un buen mentiroso al principio, pero acabo de dar la respuesta a eso obvio. ¿Ahora qué?

"William."

"¿Sí, Hermione?"

"Por favor, no me mientas ahora. ¿Sabes más?"

Me muevo incómodo. "Sí."

"¿Y?"

Mis ojos parpadean hacia Harry, y él se inclina hacia adelante expectante. Hermione se ve de la misma manera, y me siento un tanto aliviado al encontrar una falta de ira. Suspiro. "Realmente no traicionó a los padres de Harry ni mató a Peter Pettigrew. Sirius iba a ser el Guardián Secreto de los Potter, pero los convenció en el último momento para usar a Peter. Fue Peter quien los traicionó, y Sirius atacó a Peter cuando se enteró. Este último perdió un dedo en el ataque, se convirtió en su forma animaga – una rata – y escapó para dirigirse a los Weasley, donde se hizo pasar por su mascota Scabbers…" Casi dije más, pero me detuve mí mismo.

Harry asiente, pero Hermione se ve aún más atenta. "Sigue adelante."

"Hermione, él no podría-"

"No, Harry, lo hace. William, te tengo entendido ahora. Puedo ver que sabes más. Por favor, sigue adelante."

Me di la vuelta, buscando en mi cerebro información más segura. "Sirius vio una foto de los Weasley en el Profeta y escapó de Azkaban en su forma animaga – un perro – y vino a Hogwarts para salvar a Harry de Pettigrew, porque Sirius es el padrino de Harry…"

"Aún no has terminado."

Eso ya es más de lo que debería saber de ninguna manera, pero en este punto solo quiero derramar todo. "El Profesor de DADA del año pasado, Remus Lupin, fue el cuarto Merodeador, junto con Peter, Sirius y el padre de Harry. Sirius y Lupin capturaron a Scabbers secuestrando a Ron. Tú y Harry lo siguieron debajo del Sauce Boxeador, donde descubriste la verdad. Snape vino y lo dejaste inconsciente con múltiples hechizos de desarme simultáneos. Harry evitó que Sirius matara a Pettigrew, pero en el camino de regreso al castillo, Lupin se convirtió en un hombre lobo y Peter escapó en la confusión. Sirius se convirtió en su forma de perro para atacar a Lupin para permitir que ambos escapen. Hermione se llevó a Lupin, y Harry se dirigió a Sirius, donde fue atacado por un enjambre de dementores. Un ciervo Patronus los alejó, y luego todos llegaron al ala del hospital, mientras Sirius entraba en custodia. Usaste tu turno de tiempo para regresar, salvar a Buckbeak de la ejecución y luego ambos descendieron donde Harry lanzó su ciervo Patronus para salvar a su yo pasado. Luego llevaste a Buckbeak a Sirius para permitir que ambos escaparan." Con eso dejo escapar un suspiro exhausto y me derrumbo contra el cojín del respaldo.

Ahora ambos están boquiabiertos.

Me quedo en silencio, mirando de un lado a otro entre ellos.

"¿Cómo puedes saber eso?" Hermione pregunta en voz baja "Tal vez solo hay tres personas en el mundo que saben todo eso. ¿Cómo pudiste?"

Suspiro. "Lo siento, no puedo responder eso. De todos modos, nos estamos alejando de hablar de Sirius."

"¿Qué más sabes sobre él?" Harry pregunta. Parece estar interesado y no particularmente enojado. Esa es una buena señal.

Incline mi cabeza hacia arriba para considerar la pregunta. "Hice referencia a los Merodeadores antes, así que, por supuesto, sé que fue a Hogwarts el mismo año que tus padres, junto con Lupin y Pettigrew. Lupin ya era un hombre lobo, por lo que todos se convirtieron en animagos para que no se quedara fuera. Snape también era el mismo año. Se odiaban mutuamente con pasión, lo cual es parte de la razón por la que Snape te odia. También sé un poco sobre la familia de tu padrino. Su hermano era Regulus, quien se unió a los Mortífagos pero desapareció en algún momento de la última guerra. Sus primos son Bellatrix Lestrange – la loca Mortífaga – Andrómeda Tonks – que fue expulsada de la familia por no casarse con un sangre pura, y Narcissa Malfoy – la madre de Draco. Oh, y Sirius es el Jefe de la Antigua y Noble Casa de los Blacks, lo que significa que está cargado, como habrás adivinado cuando te compró la Firebolt." Sonrío ante eso, luego hago una pausa, buscando en mis bancos de memoria. Realmente no puedo decir nada sobre la casa o su futuro, así que asiento. "Conozco algunos nombres más en la familia, como Arcturus y Walburga, pero no recuerdo mucho sobre ellos. ¡Oh! Casi me olvido de Phineas Nigellus Black, quien fue director de Hogwarts hace mucho tiempo."

"Eso es increíble, William. ¿Cómo sabes-?" Harry comienza, pero se detiene con una maldición. "Lo siento, fuera de los límites, lo sé. ¿Puedes- sabes algo más?"

Presiono mis labios juntos. "No estoy seguro. No me sujetes a eso, pero creo que tú y Sirius podrían ser como primos segundos o algo así." No estoy seguro de eso, pero fue en un par de piezas de fanfiction, y esos tipos hacen su investigación. Y parecía algo que Harry podría apreciar saber, un hecho que se confirma cuando la cara de Harry se ilumina.

Los ojos de Hermione están desenfocados y sus labios fruncidos, absorbiendo y procesando la información. Se sintió bien compartir todo eso, pero ahora me estoy preocupando por eso. ¿Cuánto va a calcular ella?

"Me hablaste de secretos. Sabes casi todos los nuestros, ¿no?" Ella pregunta, con los ojos clavados en mí. Si no supiera mejor, podría suponer que ella conoce la Legilimancia.

Miro hacia otro lado, por si acaso. "No sé sobre todos, pero muchos de ellos, sí."

"Dímelos."

Me quedo en silencio por un momento. "Sé acerca de tu tiempo en Hogwarts: Harry convirtiéndose en Buscador como primer año, el troll, la piedra filosofal, Norbert, Fluffy y las trampas de los otros profesores, la posesión de Voldemort de Quirrell y su derrota cuando Harry lo toca, la posesión de Ginny durante tu Segundo año por el diario, Myrtle la Llorona y la poción multijugos, Harry hablando Pársel y siendo condenado al ostracismo por casi toda la escuela – eso suena familiar, ¿eh? No olvides el basilisco, el encanto de memoria de Lockhart con la varita rota de Ron, liberando a Dobby y, por supuesto, ya hablé sobre el Tercer Año."

Harry hace algunos silbidos mientras mira al piso.

"Lo siento, sin embargo, no puedo hablar Pársel." Digo con una sonrisa irónica.

Hermione deja escapar un suspiro silbante. "Bueno, William, no se me ocurre nada que te explique. Ninguno de los Mortífagos sabe todo eso. Estoy bastante seguro de que Sirius ni siquiera sabe tanto. Dumbledore podría, así que lo mejor que puedo hacer es pensar que él te informó y te colocó aquí para ayudarnos. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"

Considero responder afirmativamente, pero ella nota mi vacilación y golpea el reposabrazos. "¡La verdad, William!"

Solté un suspiro. "No, no lo hizo. No sabe de mí, y no puede. Te dije que es un Legilimens, y…" Sacudo la cabeza. "Sería malo si lo supiera, lo dejaré así."

Hermione se frota las sienes. "¿Qué podrías saber que hace que sea tan malo para él descubrirlo?" Ella se pregunta a sí misma.

"Por favor, no trates de resolver eso," le dije en voz baja. "Pregúntame acerca de alguien más. ¿Qué tal Snape? Snape solía ser un Mortífago, si aún no lo sabías." Las caras pálidas responden esa pregunta por mí. "Veo que no lo hiciste. Es cierto, él tiene la Marca Oscura en su brazo. Sin embargo, está del lado de Dumbledore, por muy poco que parezca."

"¿Cómo podrías estar seguro de que está del lado de Dumbledore?"

"Conocía a tu madre antes de Hogwarts, Harry. Él… la amaba… todavía lo hace. Snape le suplicó a Voldemort que le perdonara la vida, pero no lo hizo. Por eso sé que es leal a Dumbledore. Por eso parece para odiarte, te mira y ve los ojos de tu madre en la cara del hombre que ganó su corazón. Al mismo tiempo, te mira y ve que no protegió a Lily."

Una vez más, los otros dos quedan atónitos en silencio. Les doy tiempo para asimilar esta información.

Después de unos minutos, los engranajes en la mente de Hermione comienzan a girar de nuevo, y sé que está a punto de hacer otra pregunta. Sorprendentemente, Harry va primero. "¿Qué me puedes decir sobre mis padres?" pregunta en voz baja.

"Lo siento, Harry, no sé mucho más de lo que ya dije. Ya mencioné que podrías ser primo segundo o algo así porque creo que tu abuela o bisabuela paterna puede haber sido Black, y sé que la línea Potter se remonta mucho." Sonrío. "De hecho, sé que puedes rastrearla hasta… el propio Gryffindor." Casi dije uno de los hermanos Peverell, pero se me ocurre justo a tiempo que todavía no saben sobre las Reliquias de la Muerte. "Tu madre nació de muggles y una bruja brillante como Hermione. Tu padre disfrutaba tanto volar como tú, pero creo que jugó de Cazador. Tus padres eran Head Boy y Head Girl, aunque Lupin era el Prefecto. Vivían en Godric's Hollow cuando Voldemort atacó."

Me detuve allí cuando un pensamiento me golpeó, y sentí la sangre drenándose de mi cara.

"¿Qué es?" Hermione pregunta.

"Algo de lo que me acabo de dar cuenta…" Mi mente se acelera, tratando de averiguar qué, en todo caso, debería decirles.

"¡Vamos, entonces, fuera con eso!"

Trago con dificultad, luego me lamo los labios, ya que parecen haberse secado por completo. "Si te digo esto, Dumbledore no estaría contento conmigo si se entera. Y también podrías estar muy descontento con Dumbledore."

Sus ojos se abren de manera idéntica. "Hazlo," dice Harry.

"Harry, tiene que ver con porque Voldemort atacó a tus padres…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 08: Aumentando el Entrenamiento de Harry**

"¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?" Harry pregunta en voz baja.

Se me ocurre que no está tan enojado con la profecía como recuerdo, pero luego me doy cuenta de que Sirius no solo ha sido asesinado y Voldemort no solo lo viola. "No lo sé, hombre, es una carga bastante pesada para alguien, aunque podría decirse que te has ganado el derecho de escucharla."

"Pero William, ¿estás seguro de que no puedes recordar la redacción exacta? Puede que haya dejado de adivinar pero sé que la redacción puede ser crítica." Dice Hermione.

Miro hacia el techo, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para recordar. "_Se acerca el que tiene el poder de vencer al señor oscuro_. Estoy casi seguro de que esa es la primera línea literalmente, o lo suficientemente cerca como para que no haya diferencia. Después de eso no puedo recordar la redacción o el orden. _Nacido desde el séptimo mes muere para aquellos que lo han desafiado tres veces. _Y luego hay una parte acercade_ tener un poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce_, y luego dice que algo acerca de _uno debe morir de la mano del otro porque ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro viva_. Creo que la primera línea se repite al final, pero eso es- ¡no, espera! Anteriormente también dice que _el Señor Oscuro lo marcará como su igual_." Me toco la frente con eso.

Parece que Hermione va a decir algo, pero cuando recuerdo esa última pieza, palidece.

"Sí, estoy bastante seguro de que Trelawney hizo esa profecía poco antes de que Harry naciera. Si no me equivoco, Neville también nació alrededor del mismo tiempo, pero con esa línea parece que el propio Voldemort decidió entre ellos."

"Espera, ¿_Trelawney_ lo hizo?" Harry pregunta dudoso.

"Sí, y sé lo que estás pensando," le dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Independientemente del tipo de vidente que sea, no recordó nunca haberla hecho. Solo Dumbledore y tal vez McGonagall lo saben todo. Y yo, supongo, aunque no puedo recordar la redacción. Snape escuchó las dos primeras líneas – solo las dos primeras líneas, hasta que nazca el del séptimo mes. No sé si Dumbledore deliberadamente lo dejó escuchar eso o no, pero de cualquier manera, Snape le dijo a Voldemort, y así es como Voldemort sabía que atacaría a los Potter y los Longbottoms."

"¡Ese bastardo!" Grita Harry, golpeando con el puño el reposabrazos.

"Espera, ¿los Longbottoms? Pero… ¿sus padres también están muertos?" Hermione pregunta, los ojos comienzan a llorar.

Arrugo la frente. "Lo siento, esa es su historia que contar, si quiere. Sin embargo, probablemente sepas que fue criado por su abuela."

La ira de Harry se desvaneció. "Sé que habló sobre lo estricto que era su Gran, pero nunca pensé sobre eso…"

Los dos permanecen en silencio por unos momentos, sin duda pensando en el chico tímido y torpe y en lo que ha tenido que pasar. "Pero de todos modos," digo, volviendo al tema en cuestión, "esta profecía en realidad está registrada en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio, en caso de que no me creas. Te aseguro que es real."

"Deberíamos tenerlo en nuestras manos," dice Harry.

Eso me pone corto. "En realidad, podrías decirle a Dumbledore que lo sabes." Me río cuando me doy cuenta de lo simple que parece. "Me sorprende no haber pensado en eso antes. Como ya lo sabes, no tiene muchas razones para que te lo oculte."

"Sin embargo, ¿cómo le diría que se enteró?" Pregunta Hermione.

"Fácil, solo dile que lo escuchaste en tu-" Me desvanezco y estoy seguro de que hice una mueca. Maldita sea, realmente debo practicar la retención de información.

"¿Qué, William? ¿Decirle al director que lo escuchó dónde?" Hermione pregunta. "Oh, vamos, ¿más secretos, William?" Ella sella el pie. Uh oh, ella se enojara conmigo otra vez.

Harry entrecierra los ojos y parece sospechoso.

Miro hacia abajo "Tus sueños, Harry."

"Eso es ridículo, William, por qué los vería en sus-" Hermione se apaga cuando ve una expresión pálida y conmocionada en el rostro de su mejor amigo. Ella mira de un lado a otro entre Harry y yo.

"¿No le dijiste?" Pregunto suavemente.

"¿Decirme qué? ¿Decirme qué, Harry?"

"Yo solo- ¿qué hay que contar? Fue solo un sueño y me dolió la cicatriz." Harry dice temblorosamente.

Estoy casi seguro de que mantengo mi rostro neutral, pero Hermione aparentemente lo ve. "Muy bien, William, escuchémoslo." Ella se molesta cuando dudo. "Vamos, ¿por qué esto tiene que ser como arrancarte los dientes?"

Una carcajada se escapa antes de que pueda detenerlo.

"¿Que es tan gracioso?" ella exige.

"Nada, acabas de hacer una broma de dentistas, eso es todo."

Ella me fulmina con la mirada. "Sabes que mis padres son dentistas, ¿no?"

¿Por qué no puedo mantener la boca cerrada? "Lo siento, pero si te sirve de consuelo, eso es todo lo que sé." Sé que tienen nombres diferentes en un montón de fanfiction diferentes, aunque Dan y Emma son populares. De cualquier manera, no parece que eso sea un consuelo en absoluto. "Em, de todos modos," digo temblorosamente, "el sueño de Harry a principios de este verano no fue solo un sueño." Me detengo, esperando que Hermione me castigue por cambiar de tema. Cuando no lo hace, respiro profundamente, tratando de encontrar la manera de explicarlo. "Fue… una visión. No del futuro, sino del presente. La cicatriz de Harry… es una conexión con Voldemort. Una accidental, por lo que Voldemort aún no lo sabe, pero permite que Harry experimente lo que siente."

Parece que Hermione quiere vomitar. "Oh no, Harry, ¿qué vamos a hacer?"

Harry se sienta allí frotándose las sienes, sin ofrecer nada.

Después de un poco de silencio, creo que debería arrojarles otro hueso. "Cuando te estaba mostrando Oclumancia hace todo ese tiempo… creo que efectivamente puedes cortar la conexión de esa manera. Esperemos que no haya más visiones de él… y lo más importante, que nada vaya en la otra dirección."

La cabeza de Harry se levanta. "Pero yo era la serpiente. En el sueño, era la serpiente. Si la conexión es con Voldemort, ¿cómo podría ser la serpiente?"

"La serpiente está conectada a él igual que tú," digo ambiguamente, esperando que esto no resulte en una discusión sobre los Horrocruxes.

Por supuesto, la esperanza es una palabra de nueve letras.

Hermione vuelve su mirada hacia mí. "Explique."

Me desplomo de nuevo en mi silla, exhausto de ser bombeado por información y la idea de derramar más. La buena noticia es que Harry y Hermione parecen haber aceptado el hecho de que de alguna manera tengo más conocimiento de ciertos eventos pasados que cualquier otra persona en el mundo.

La mala noticia es que Hermione me mira como si quisiera diseccionarme.

Después de cubrir el horror que es la magia más oscura jamás descrita en el canon, derramo todo lo que sé sobre ellos. El diario del segundo año, la serpiente del sueño, el anillo de la familia Gaunt, la copa en la Bóveda de Gringotts de Lestrange, el relicario que robó Regulus, la diadema en la versión del escondite de esta habitación… y la serpiente.

Mis ojos parpadean hacia Harry, y los ojos de Hermione se abren cuando inmediatamente lo pone juntos. "No… no… no puede ser…" Ella llora y se arroja sobre Harry. Harry se da cuenta un segundo después, y solo mira a la nada.

Los sollozos desesperados de Hermione me parten el corazón por la mitad, y tengo que mirar hacia otro lado. "Lo siento, Harry," es todo lo que puedo decir por varios momentos. Una vez que recupero el control, trato de ignorar los sollozos aún dolorosos de Hermione. "Escucha, Harry," digo con firmeza. "Vamos a resolver esto. Esa chica allí," le digo, señalando a Hermione, "Lupin la llamó la bruja más inteligente de su edad. Está equivocado. _Es la persona más inteligente del planeta_ – incluido Dumbledore – y todos nosotros lo resolveremos. Aún no están muertos y no van a tener que morir." Me siento un poco extraño haciendo esa promesa, considerando lo que se supone que debe suceder, pero se siente bien.

Tal vez si Hermione tiene más tiempo para pensarlo, se le ocurrirá algo que Dumbledore nunca hizo. Sin embargo, se ve un poco perdida en este momento, así que no creo que haga su trabajo de agitación mental todavía. Necesitaré distraerla por ahora, y con suerte poner algo de distancia entre ella y el shock inicial.

"Oye, hablando de Oclumancia, ¿alguna vez le preguntaron a Dumbledore al respecto?"

La cabeza de Harry se levanta y Hermione se encoge. "No, nosotros… er… me olvidé cuando tú… quiero decir…"

"¿Cuando me pateaste a la acera?" Pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Ya me siento lo suficientemente mal-"

"Estoy bromeando, Hermione. Bueno, ya que descubriste un poco más sobre mí, supongo que puedo compartir lo que realmente sé sobre eso en lugar de las migas de pan que estaba tratando de dejarte antes."

La boca de Hermione se abre, y me complace ver que su expresión desesperada se convierte en ira. "Tú… ¡imbécil!"

Le doy una pequeña sonrisa. "Lo siento, no esperaba revelar tantos de mis secretos tan pronto. O, mejor dicho, no esperaba que me los sacaras tan pronto." Ella no encuentra esto divertido, así que me aclaro la garganta y sigo adelante. "Bien, bueno, la Oclumancia es de hecho el contador de la Legilimancia. Snape y Dumbledore son muy hábiles en eso. También escuché que el Profesor Flitwick tiene algo de habilidad desde que alguna vez fue un duelista profesional, pero no estoy seguro sobre eso."

"Pero, ¿cómo funciona?" Ella pregunta, la curiosidad superando su ira hacia mí.

"Bueno, solo sé un poco sobre eso con seguridad," le digo. Eso es completamente cierto, ya que algunos fics han descrito en profundidad lo que llamaron ejercicios de Oclumancia reales. A menos que, por supuesto, el método de Snape de decir 'despeja tu mente' y luego criticar a Harry con Legilimencia sea la mejor manera de aprender. "Sé que implica despejar tu mente de todas las emociones, de todos los pensamientos. De hecho, esa podría ser la razón por la que no pude conseguir que la Sala produjera libros relevantes: puede que no haya ninguno. También puede que no haya mucho más allá que hacer que la práctica y la disciplina."

Hermione se ve pensativa. "Supongo que podríamos comenzar a practicar, pero eso suena increíblemente difícil de mantener."

"Hay algunas otras ideas que tengo al respecto, si deseas probar algunos métodos más simples o alternativos. Por supuesto, no sé qué tan efectivos serán sin alguien aquí para probarlos."

"Claro, vamos a escucharlos."

"Está bien, en el caso de Harry, hay una persona en particular a la que quiere mantener fuera. Así que debería enfocarse en un recuerdo particular o grupo de recuerdos que haría que esa persona se sintiera extremadamente incómoda. Oblígalo a mirar recuerdos de reunirse con Sirius, de abrazando a Hermione… recuerdos de felicidad y amor." Si mal no recuerdo, Harry tuvo algo de éxito cuando lo intentó.

Harry se sonroja cuando menciono abrazar a Hermione, pero se ve pensativo. "Eso tiene sentido…"

"…pero no mantendrá a Dumbledore afuera," termina Hermione.

"No, no lo hará, pero creo que tal vez le ayudará a evitar que llegue a lo que realmente quiere. Otro que tenía es centrarme en una tarea complicada en su cabeza. Por ejemplo, jugar un juego mental de ajedrez, o hacer el comentario sobre un juego imaginario de Quidditch. Algo que involucra tu cerebro por completo para que no aparezcan otras imágenes o pensamientos extraños." Aprendí eso de Atton Rand, solo él contó las garrapatas en el secuenciador del motor de Ebon Hawk o jugó a Pazaak en su cabeza. Gracias videojuegos.

"Eso parece ser el mismo tipo de cosas," dice Hermione con el ceño fruncido. "Parece que sería realmente difícil de mantener a menos que puedas ignorar cuando alguien te hable."

"Tal vez ese sea el siguiente paso después de despejar tu mente: ser capaz de ignorar lo que cualquiera dicen; ser capaz de mantener ese vacío sin importar qué." Levanto mi cabeza hacia atrás ante mis palabras cuando un pensamiento me golpea.

Hermione también lo ve. "¿En qué pensaste?"

"Otra cosa para probar. Es similar, pero en realidad, creo que esto podría ser mejor que cualquiera de esos. ¿Quieren probarlo ahora?"

"Sí," dice Harry inmediatamente, sentándose. Una mirada a Hermione se devuelve con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Está bien, cierra los ojos e imagina la oscuridad total. Un vacío. Nada." Me detengo y sigo mis propias instrucciones. "Ahora imagina una llama justo en el centro; solo una llama – sin sombras, ni alrededores – solo una llama en la oscuridad. Ahora, alimenta tus emociones en ella. Todo tu miedo, toda tu ira, toda tu tristeza… aliméntalo en la llama. El fuego crece con cada emoción que le pones. Empújalos a todos, toda tu vergüenza, tu felicidad, tu envidia, tu amor. La llama disminuye a medida que se consume cada emoción. Sigue empujando adentro, tu nerviosismo, tu ansia, y deja que el fuego los queme y se reduzca a la nada."

Después de varios minutos de silencio, abro los ojos para encontrar a Hermione mirándome con una expresión en blanco, y Harry aún con los ojos cerrados. Le guiño un ojo a Hermione, que aparentemente es lo incorrecto. Intento llevar mi dedo a mis labios, pero no es lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que haga un sonido que llame la atención de Harry.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Harry pregunta con una voz en blanco.

"Esa fue la Llama y el Vacío," le respondí, sabiendo que eso no era lo que estaba preguntando. Ociosamente trato de recordar si ese ejercicio es cortesía de Tam Al'Thor o Lan Mandragoran.

Harry frunce el ceño. "¿Crees que funcionará?"

"No lo sé," digo honestamente, "pero no creo que duela intentarlo."

"Parece una meditación muggle," dice Hermione, luego me lanza una mirada sucia por cambiar de tema. "Al menos eso es algo que podemos estudiar."

* * *

Desafortunadamente, el sueño no debe haber sido fácil para ellos esa noche después de hablar con Dumbledore, porque el estado de ánimo se volvió sombrío una vez más al día siguiente. El único signo positivo es que Hermione ya no parece mirarme con demasiada sospecha. Probablemente todavía va a tratar de descubrir mi historia, pero parece que está demasiado molesta con la situación de Harry para presionarla ahora.

"Tal vez Dumbledore tenía razón," susurra Hermione, mirando con recelo a Harry. El pobre niño estaba sentado con un libro en su regazo, mirándolo fijamente con ojos anchos.

"Harry," le digo con firmeza. Levanta la cabeza y sus ojos se enfocan. "¿Dumbledore tenía razón, ocultando esa información?" Él frunce el ceño, como si estuviera pensando en eso. Esto me molesta "Si es así, llamemos a un Obliviator. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?"

Miro directamente a Harry cuando digo eso y encuentro la ira que estaba buscando. "William," susurra Hermione.

"No, Hermione. Se lo dije porque necesita saberlo." Levanto la mano para evitar la inevitable réplica. "No, sé que los dos lo presionaron, pero a falta de Legilimancia, no podrían haberme hecho decir. Ahora, todos sabemos cuán incierta es la profecía. Podría cumplirse mañana, o podría ocurrir dentro de cincuenta años, solo… no… lo sé. Así que por el momento necesitamos sacar nuestras cabezas de nuestros traseros y prepararnos para ello."

Harry está desconcertado. "Ustedes… ustedes no tienen que-"

"¡Detente! Ni una palabra más, Harry. Dime, ¿qué harías si amenazara a Hermione?"

"T-Tu no-"

En respuesta, me levanto y cruzo la habitación, giro con un brazo en alto. Me concentro en sacar un chorrito de magia, y una niebla verde claro comienza a fundirse frente a mi palma. "Conoces esta luz, Harry," le digo con voz amenazante.

Hermione se pone mortalmente pálida ante mi mirada dura, y como un rayo Harry salta frente a ella con su varita afuera. La luz verde se expande rápidamente en un escudo justo antes de que un Aturdidor masivo lo golpee. Mi magia se apresura para contrarrestar su fuerza, y caigo sobre mis manos y rodillas con el esfuerzo.

"¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo!" Jadeo cuando la furiosa luz roja se disipa. Harry se ve asesino. "¡Maldita sea Hermione, se suponía que debías recordarme que nunca peleara con él!" Intento reír mientras jadeo, y sale como un silbido.

"¿A qué estás jugando?" Harry exige.

"Harry, esa no fue la maldición asesina," dice Hermione suavemente.

"¿_Qué_?" Se da vuelta y le grita a Hermione, pero luego su mirada se suaviza cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho. "¿Qué?" pregunta con más calma.

"Solo era luz… traté de hacerla… del mismo color," me las arreglé para explicar entre los jadeos.

"Esa no fue una buena manera de expresar tu punto, William," regaña Hermione.

"¿Cuál es?" Harry pregunta, la ira finalmente comienza a desvanecerse.

"Harry, tú… saltaste delante de mí, cuando pensaste que iba a…" ¿Hay un pequeño sonrojo allí?

"Hermione, no podía dejarlo… dejarte…" Definitivamente hay un sonrojo en Harry.

"¡Exactamente, Harry, exactamente!" Digo, finalmente recuperando el aliento. Me obligo a ponerme de pie, apoyándome en la estantería más cercana para apoyarme. "Ahora, ¿qué te hace pensar que no estamos listos para hacer lo mismo por ti?"

"¡Pero eso- eso no puede ser- eso no tiene sentido!"

"¡Por supuesto que sí, Harry!" Dice Hermione acaloradamente.

"Sí, tiene mucho sentido," le digo de acuerdo. Siento que una sonrisa se extiende por mi cara. "Se quieren, después de todo."

"¿_Qué_?" Sus ojos salen de sus cabezas, y no puedo evitar reír.

"Amor platónico por ahora, estoy seguro," le digo, dejando de lado sus preocupaciones. "Hermione ya se dio cuenta de eso, incluso si nunca había dicho una palabra antes." Mi sonrisa se desvanece cuando mis ojos se vuelven hacia Harry. "Pero tú, Harry, no lo reconocerías. Dime, ¿te avergonzaría hablar sinceramente sobre cuánto significa para ti?"

La cantidad de enrojecimiento en la habitación es asombrosa.

"No tienes que decirlo, lo has demostrado hace solo unos minutos. No tenías que ponerte delante de ella para despedir a ese aturdidor, ¿verdad? Sé que habrías tomado represalias de alguna manera sin importar a quién estuviera apuntando, pero ¿a cuántas personas habrías protegido primero con tu propio cuerpo? ¿A cuántas personas habrías despedido con el Aturdidor? Estoy pensando en dos, a lo sumo. Tal vez incluso solo una en este momento."

Dejé ese estofado por un momento mientras volvía a la sala de estar, donde me dejé caer pesadamente en la silla que Harry había desocupado. Ahora se sienta en la misma posición en el sofá al lado de Hermione.

"Al menos, espero que haya sido dominado," dije riéndome entre dientes. "De lo contrario, voy a ser completamente inútil peleando junto a ti."

"¿Por qué?" un susurro que apenas escucho dice.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué pelearías junto a mí? ¿Junto a nosotros?" Harry pregunta. "Parece que sabes a qué nos enfrentamos aquí, entonces, ¿por qué lo harías? Hermione y yo podríamos… er… tener alguna conexión, pero ¿y tú?"

Buena pregunta. ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? ¿Por qué me inserté deliberadamente en la posición más peligrosa que podría tener, a menos que ingrese mi nombre en la propia Copa? Podría estar simplemente relajándome y disfrutando del mundo mágico, golpeando a las chicas y, en general, relajándome. Supongo que mi llegada sucedió tan rápido que no me detuve a pensar en mis opciones, y una vez que decidí que había estado corriendo con ella. Apenas se me ocurrió que tenía una opción.

Pero ahora, ahí está. ¿Por qué no me he esforzado más por volver a mi realidad? ¿Qué obtengo al cambiar las cosas por ellos? ¿Funcionará siquiera?

¿Qué pasa si muero?

"Otras personas tienen razones para querer detener a Voldemort, ya sabes," le dije con voz plana después de probablemente medio minuto. Es un argumento débil, lo sé, y Hermione probablemente me lo recurrirá en poco tiempo.

Como las clases iban a comenzar de nuevo al día siguiente, ni siquiera llego a la cama antes de que ella me llame. Ella me acorrala justo antes de la escalera del dormitorio de niños.

"Eso no tenía sentido, ya sabes," dice ella, cruzando sus brazos hacia mí.

"Tendrás que ser más específico que eso," miento.

Ella se acerca para evitar ser escuchada. "Si tenías tus propios motivos, ¿por qué insistías tanto en estar 'de nuestro lado', sea lo que sea que eso signifique? ¿Por qué implicaría que llegarías tan lejos para protegerme- a nosotros?"

"Lo intentaré." Al menos, estoy bastante seguro de que lo haría si no me congelo por miedo primero. No tengo demasiadas situaciones de vida o muerte en mi haber. Pero sé cómo suelen funcionar estas cosas: cuando eres absorbido por una dimensión alternativa, simplemente mueres y te devuelven. Je, tal vez si sigo diciéndome a mí mismo que no tendré tanto miedo de hacerlo. Por supuesto, es la parte moribunda lo que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

"Eso no responde la pregunta."

"Lo sé."

"¡Sin duda eres el chico más enloquecedor que he conocido!" Ahora susurra furiosamente.

Me río y cruzo los brazos. "Es un gran elogio, teniendo en cuenta tu compañía habitual."

Ella me fulmina con la mirada. "¡Imbécil!"

Dejo de reír y la miro en serio. "¿Quién dice que no amo a Harry también? Quiero decir que es un poco tonto."

Su expresión no tiene precio.

"Oye, vamos, sabes que tengo algo por las morenas. Oh, ¿no? Bueno, eso además de esos brillantes ojos verdes… ¡ay! ¿Tienes que hacerlo en el mismo lugar cada vez?"

Ella vuelve a tocar el mismo lugar. "¡Te lo mereces!"

"Eso es cierto, pero no puedo evitarlo. La forma en que tus ojos se oscurecen y tus labios se fruncen y se tuercen-" Vaya, ¿acabo de decir eso en voz alta? Su expresión atónita me dice que lo hice. "Eh… quiero decir… ¿de qué estábamos hablando de nuevo?"

En respuesta, se da vuelta y sale corriendo, subiendo las escaleras de las chicas.

"Tienes un regalo, amigo," dice Harry, riéndose mientras se levanta detrás de mí. "No creo que nadie la sorprenda o la confunda tanto como tú."

"Hacerla enojar, quieres decir," le digo. "Y prefiero pensar que es una maldición."

"Oh, Ron podría darte una oportunidad por tu dinero con eso. ¿Quieres subir?"

"Por supuesto." Una vez que entramos en la habitación actualmente vacía, lo miro por su reacción. "Es una niña bonita, ya sabes."

Se sacude cuando escucha eso. "¿Qué? ¿Hermione?"

"Sí. Déjame adivinar, la conoces desde antes de que se convirtiera en una, así que nunca la has mirado así antes."

Él calla por un momento. "¿Qué estás tratando de decir?"

Me encojo de hombros "Solo eso. No creo que nadie más de nuestra edad se dé cuenta todavía. Incluso ella. Especialmente ella."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Bueno, solo piénsalo: las otras chicas se maquillan y se arreglan el cabello, pero ella no hace nada de eso. No creo que ella también necesite hacerlo porque los tipos como tú y yo podemos ver bien a través de eso. Pero ella no trata de llamar la atención sobre sí misma, por eso nadie más lo ha descubierto."

Harry se vuelve hacia mí con una expresión indescifrable. "¿Te gusta?"

Sonrío. "Por supuesto que me gusta. Pero…" Mi sonrisa vacila y miro hacia otro lado. "No soy adecuada para ella."

"Mira, soy una basura en este tipo de cosas, pero no creo que sea cierto en absoluto. Francamente, pensé que ya estarían juntos. ¡Ustedes dos eran inseparables menos de un día después de conocerse!"

No contesto por varios momentos. "No, es mi… pasado… mis secretos. No estoy… no puede funcionar."

Harry se baraja incómodo. "Si tú lo dices."

Suspiro. "Sí. ¿Qué hay de ti? Ya he establecido que la amas." Mi sonrisa vuelve.

El hace una mueca. "Eso fue bastante incómodo, me lo dijo antes."

"Lo siento, sentí que deberías saberlo."

"No estoy seguro de que ayude. Quiero decir, nunca pensé en ella como algo más que una buena amiga."

"Bueno, así es como se comienza, ¿no? Personalmente creo que solo consideraste a Ron como tu mejor amigo porque es un chico. Hermione es la que siempre te cuidó. Incluso cuando estabas enojada con ella porque te quitaron tu Firebolt, ella estaba realmente asustada por ti."

El silencio reflexivo vuelve. Momentos después, responde. "Lo sé, pero tampoco soy adecuada para ella."

"¿Por qué no?"

Me mira fijamente. "¿Escuchaste alguna de las cosas que me dijiste ayer?"

Le devuelvo la mirada severa. "Recuerdo específicamente la parte en la que dije que no ibas a morir."

"Pero no es seguro, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo podría estar con alguien sabiendo lo que se avecina?"

"Estoy seguro de que hay un sabio proverbio que dice algo acerca de cómo no debes tener miedo de vivir tu vida."

"Bueno, debes haberlo masacrado porque no estoy tranquilo en absoluto."

"Haré que Hermione lo busque por mí y ella puede tranquilizarte entonces," le dije, obteniendo una pequeña sonrisa de él. "En serio, te volverás loco si te enfocas en tu supuesto destino todo el tiempo. Solo tenemos que enfrentar un desafío a la vez, comenzando por prepararte para la Primera Tarea, sea lo que sea."

"No tendré mucho tiempo para las chicas en ese caso," dice con el ceño fruncido. "Tiendo a estar bastante ocupado."

"¡Tonterías! Ya pasas mucho tiempo con Hermione."

"Sí, pero eso es para la escuela y otras cosas. Como ya lo que sabes."

"Oye, soy bastante bueno en dejarlos solos cuando necesitan un tiempo a solas."

Harry pone los ojos en blanco. "Es Hermione, William."

"Sí, sí lo es," le digo con una sonrisa.

"Eres horrible. Yo… no sé si puedo pensar en ella así. Parece que… no debería."

"Bueno, no tienes que hacer nada diferente. De hecho, esa es una manera infalible de hacer que sea incómodo para los dos. Solo actúa con normalidad. Y si ves una apertura, simplemente inclínate un poco-"

"¡No puedo hacer eso!" Me corta rápidamente, luego sacude la cabeza. "Creo que eres una mala influencia, William."

Sonrío. "Tú y Hermione piensan igual."

Resopla. "Realmente debería dejar de hablar contigo ahora." Me mira con una expresión solemne. "Nunca dije gracias por lo que me has dicho y hecho por mí hasta ahora. Así que gracias, William. Realmente lo aprecio."

"No hay problema, Harry. Solo estoy haciendo lo que creo que haría cualquier amigo."

Él sacude su cabeza. "No cualquier amigo. Eres un buen amigo, William."

"Buenos amigos, entonces."

Él asiente con firmeza. "Buenos amigos." Se da vuelta y se ocupa de prepararse para la cama. Cuando ambos estamos listos para subir a la cama, se aclara la garganta. "Por cierto, es realmente espeluznante cómo sabes acerca de la Firebolt y todas esas otras cosas."

"Perdón por eso," digo, luego murmuro, "Tengo que admitir que también es bastante espeluznante para mí."

"¿Qué?"

"Nada. Buenas noches, Harry."

"Buenas noches, William."

* * *

Si no me sintiera tan mal, toda la situación en el invernadero podría ser graciosa. Por supuesto, los Hufflepuffs están mirando a Harry por arruinar la oportunidad de gloria de su Casa… incluso Sprout es corta con él. En represalia, algunos de los Gryffindors están mirando hacia atrás. Ron parece estar mirando a todos. Pero además de eso, Hermione sigue mirándome por encima de la cabeza de Harry.

"Es bueno que parezca que no pueden matar… estas bombillas rebotantes tendrían que enjaularse. En serio, ¿vamos por un récord en Hogwarts para la mayoría de las miradas en una sola clase?"

Harry resopla y varias miradas más se vuelven hacia mí. "Te acostumbras," dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Recuerdo que Harry era particularmente lamentable entre su nombre que salió del cáliz y la primera tarea, por lo que es alentador verlo actuar de manera algo normal. Con algunas miradas sobre cómo lo está haciendo Neville, tomo algunos consejos y terminamos la clase tan cómodamente como podemos con tantas miradas dirigidas hacia nosotros.

Hermione, por supuesto, trata de escaparse.

"¡Oye, Hermione, espera!" Llamo, corriendo tras ella, y noto que Harry hace lo mismo. Nos acercamos a ella. "Una pequeña carrera matutina podría no ser una mala idea para tu entrenamiento, Harry. ¡Bien pensado, Hermione!"

"¡Uf, eres insufrible!" Ella dice mientras disminuimos la velocidad.

Estoy tentado de liderar con otra broma, pero decir 'Creo que la palabra que estás buscando es adorable' parece una buena manera de recibir otro golpe en el hombro. Y eso solo si tengo suerte. Voy por la ruta seria. "Mira, Hermione, lamento lo de anoche."

"¿Por qué lamentarse?" Pregunta de una manera que insinúa que _todo_ debe ser lamentable.

"Yo… no quise hacerte enojar. No me gusta cuando estás enojado conmigo."

La sinceridad en mi voz la pone breve. "Bueno, realmente debes disfrutar sintiéndote mal, entonces," dice ella con fuerza.

"¿Podemos simplemente… podemos caminar un poco y hablar de eso?"

Ella suspira. "Bien, ¿qué hay de eso?"

Harry duda. "¿Quieren que nos veamos luego?"

"No, se trata de lo que hablamos anoche, Harry."

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron.

Hermione aprieta la mandíbula, pero no dice nada. Comenzamos hacia el lago, perpendicular al camino de regreso al castillo. Caminamos por un minuto antes de comenzar. "¿Qué dije que te hizo enojar tanto?"

Ella resopla. "Sabes lo que era."

Asiento con la cabeza. "Creo que sí, pero creo que fue un malentendido."

Ella no dice nada, solo aprieta la mandíbula nuevamente.

Suspiro y continúo. "Fue cuando comencé a hablar sobre una expresión facial particular tuya." Miro al cielo. "Creo que tal vez pensaste que me estaba burlando de ti. No lo estaba. No estaba bromeando." Ella aparta la vista de mí y no responde, así que después de unos segundos sigo adelante. "Eres bonita, Hermione, y no creo que lo veas todavía." Ella se aleja de mí aún más, así que le doy a Harry una mirada inquisitiva.

"Tiene razón, Hermione. Nunca lo pensé hasta que dijo algo, pero es verdad. Simplemente no puedo creer que nunca lo haya notado antes."

Un sollozo es su única respuesta. Harry lo ve primero y la rodea con sus brazos. Pronto sus hombros tiemblan y tengo que mirar hacia otro lado cuando me doy cuenta de que está sollozando en silencio otra vez. Después de unos minutos, finalmente sale de su escondite. "¿Crees que soy b-bonita?"

"Sí," dice Harry, frotando su espalda.

"No solo lo pienso, lo sé," digo.

Se frota los ojos y nos mira a los dos. "Yo… necesito confesar algo… encogí mis dientes delanteros a principios de este año." Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente. "Sé que las miradas no significan mucho y no detendrán las burlas, pero yo solo… yo solo…"

Eso me pone corto. En el canon no se le encogen los dientes hasta que Malfoy la golpea con un hechizo para hacerlos crecer. Entonces… ¿ella los cambió por mi culpa? Trato de pensar en el tren, pero no recuerdo lo suficientemente bien como para saber si había alguna diferencia.

"Eso no es nada de lo que avergonzarse, siempre y cuando te haga feliz," dice Harry suavemente, todavía frotándola.

Después de un poco más de resoplidos y frotaciones, se aleja de Harry y me rodea con sus brazos. Mis preocupaciones sobre por qué lo hizo se desvanecen cuando me abraza.

"Sabes, Harry y yo descubrimos que esto nos lleva a nuestro próximo problema," le digo. Los ojos de Harry se abren y sonrío. Me aseguro de desvanecerlo cuando Hermione afloja su agarre y estira el cuello. "Ahora que hemos establecido que tienes belleza, cerebro y…" Trabajo mi hombro exageradamente. "…músculo, lamento informarte que no hay un solo chico en esta escuela que merezca tu atención."

"Imbécil," dice sin convicción. Ella me da otro apretón firme y lo suelta. "Voy a ser el juez de eso."

Caminamos de la mano hacia el lago en un silencio agradable. Bueno, Harry y Hermione están tomados de la mano. Con nuestra diferencia de altura, la mano de Hermione es demasiado baja, así que coloco su brazo en el mío.

El barco Durmstrang está amarrado a cierta distancia, pero creo que veo a alguien nadando. "Desde que lo mencionaste, creo que una buena carrera podría ser buena para nosotros. Sean cuales sean las tareas, estar en buena forma física no va a doler." Señalo hacia el barco, específicamente el agua que lo rodea. "Creo que ese es Krum."

"¿Nadar en noviembre?" Harry pregunta en estado de shock. "¿Está loco?"

Hermione me mira, o más bien mi falta de capa. "Hablando de mentalidad, ¿por qué no llevas una capa?"

"Disfruto del frío," le digo encogiéndome de hombros.

"Tonterías, William, deberíamos subir y-"

"Hermione," advierte Harry en un susurro.

"Está bien, Harry. Solo tengo una capa, Hermione, y es demasiado pesada para este clima." Le doy una sonrisa tranquilizadora ante su vergüenza. "Estaba diciendo la verdad, sabes. Disfruto el frío." Miro hacia atrás en el barco y me rio entre dientes y hago un gesto hacia ella. "No lo suficiente como para hacer eso, por supuesto."

"Supuestamente, esa es una buena manera de aumentar tu ritmo cardíaco," dice Hermione rápidamente. Supongo que está contenta por el cambio de tema.

"¿Quieres que le pregunte si le gustaría un poco de compañía?" Pregunto con una sonrisa, recordando la relación de ella y Krum.

Ella hace una mueca ante eso. "Creo que deberíamos seguir corriendo."

"Ah, ¿entonces estás a bordo? Eso es bueno, considerando que Harry y yo te atrapamos con bastante facilidad. Comenzaremos despacio por ti." Me alejo un par de pasos del golpe que sé que viene y giro para enfrentarla, sonriendo locamente.

"Oh, eso es todo," dice ella, dejando caer su bolso. Aterriza duro.

"Oh, hombre," le digo, pero mi patética excusa para un acento británico solo hace que su sonrisa sea más malvada.

* * *

"Hola, William, Hermione, Harry."

Levanto la vista de mi estiramiento para encontrar a Luna acercándose con Neville, ambos vistiendo lo que parece ser ropa de entrenamiento como nosotros. Bueno, como Hermione es, de todos modos. Harry tiene puesta algo de la ropa manchada y holgada de Dudley, y también tomé prestados un par de pantalones de chándal viejos de Dudders.

"Hola chicos," dice Neville con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Hola Luna, Neville," le digo con una sonrisa feliz, "¿qué sucede?" Es bastante inusual ver a Luna salir así.

Luna levanta una ceja, luego mira hacia arriba. "El Sol, el cielo, las nubes, ya sabes, lo habitual. Estoy seguro de que los heliópatas también están allí."

"Lo siento," digo rápidamente, cortando el inevitable comentario de Hermione sobre criaturas imaginarias. "Quería preguntar qué estaban haciendo aquí."

"Te vimos corriendo los últimos dos días," dijo Neville, cambiando su peso. "Pensamos que podríamos unirnos a ti, s-si eso está bien."

Así que Neville y Luna se han reunido por las mañanas. Interesante. Miro a Harry con una ceja levantada y una leve sonrisa. "Estamos ayudando a Harry a entrenar para el Torneo."

"Oh… bueno, en ese caso…" dice Neville.

Harry también sonríe. "Tonterías, nos encantaría tenerte."

"Comencemos de nuevo con el estiramiento," sugiere Hermione. "Todavía estoy adolorida de todos modos."

"Mi abuela estaba muy enojada porque tu nombre salió del cáliz, Harry," dice Neville mientras nos estiramos. "Dijo que Dumbledore y Crouch recibirían un Aullador." Se estremece ante la idea.

"¿Ella no cree que yo haya entrado?" Harry pregunta, sorprendido.

"No, y nosotros tampoco," responde Neville, señalando a Luna. Luego me mira nerviosamente. "Por supuesto, tu pequeña exhibición sin varita esa noche ayudó."

Me congelo, y Harry y Hermione también. Luna continúa saltando alegremente en su estiramiento, ignorando las protestas anteriores de Hermione contra las malas prácticas de estiramiento.

"No sé a qué te refieres," digo, con una voz completamente desprovista de incomodidad.

"Está bien, William, todos los demás tenían su atención centrada en Harry, después de todo. Hablaron de eso, después de que te fuiste y cuando tú y Harry no estaban cerca. Nadie mencionó el hecho de que no estabas tocando una varita."

"Ah, un poco de casualidad, supongo," le digo.

"Supongo," dice Neville, con una voz que deja en claro que, de hecho, no lo hace.

* * *

Harry hace un trabajo admirable ignorando las burlas en las próximas dos semanas. No es por hacer sonar mi propia bocina, pero debo admitir que siento que puedo tomar el crédito por algo de eso. Quizás la mayor parte del crédito se debe al hecho de que tiene muchas cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Tener gran parte del desprecio de la escuela dirigido hacia ti probablemente no se sienta tan dañino cuando estás destinado a luchar contra el Señor Oscuro más peligroso de la historia hasta la muerte.

Pero luego, cuando se trata de Draco Malfoy, el desprecio del patio de la escuela golpea a Harry un poco más fuerte de lo que debería. Fuera del aula de mazmorras de Pociones espera un pequeño contingente de Gryffindors retenidos por lo que debe ser todo el grupo de Slytherins de cuarto año, con grandes insignias cuyas brillantes palabras rojas brillan en el pasillo con poca luz.

_Apoyen a Cedric Diggory – ¡el VERDADERO Campeón de Hogwarts!_

"¿Como ellos, Potter?" Malfoy dice en voz alta cuando Harry, Hermione y yo nos acercamos. "Y eso no es todo lo que hacen, ¡mira!"

_¡POTTER APESTA!_

"Oh, muy gracioso," dice Hermione sarcásticamente, "realmente ingenioso." Ella mira dagas a Pansy Parkinson y su grupo de chicas, varias de las cuales se reían más fuerte que Draco. Una chica particularmente atractiva de cabello negro parado detrás de Pansy simplemente mira a Harry, luego a Hermione cuando habla, luego vuelve sus ojos azul hielo hacia mí. Le doy una pequeña sonrisa, después de lo cual ella frunce el ceño y luego mira a Malfoy.

"¿Quieres uno, Granger?" dice Malfoy, tendiéndole uno. "Tengo un montón. Pero no toques mi mano, ahora. La acabo de lavar, ya ves; no quiero que una sangre sucia la adelgace."

Recuerdo vagamente algunos hechizos volando en este punto, y siento más que ver a Harry endurecerse de ira. Creo que es mejor que intervenga nuevamente, así que le doy un empujón a Hermione lo suficientemente fuerte como para golpear a Harry.

"Es posible que quieras revisar tu mano en busca de baba una vez más," le digo, deslizando mi mano derecha en mi bolsillo para fingir que estoy usando mi varita y agitando mi mano izquierda en su dirección y empujando un pequeño chorro de magia.

La insignia se derrite en un lodo marrón verdoso, lo que hace que Draco salte alarmado con un grito. Desaparezco el lodo poco después de la reacción. Me dirige su mejor mirada de muerte. "¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Solo espera a que mi padre se entere de esto, Lerner! ¡Tu línea de sangre no te salvará esta vez!" Dirige la mirada hacia Harry. "Tienes suerte de tener un guardaespaldas de sangre pura para-"

"Estoy seguro de que no quiere decir eso, señor Malfoy," le dije con indiferencia. "Y además, mentí. Mis padres son muggles." Sonrío mientras escaneo la nube de Slytherin en busca de un par de penetrantes ojos azules. "Ups. Entre el director, tu jefe de casa y los tres que estamos parados aquí, quizás quieras repensar todo el asunto de la pureza de la sangre." Recojo un hilo de magia más grande en mi mano mientras hablo, esperando la respuesta. No estoy decepcionado.

Malfoy saca su varita. "¡_Densaugeo_!"

Un escudo azul grande y brillante salta a la existencia entre los dos grupos, absorbiendo el hechizo con un debilitamiento mínimo.

"Eso no fue muy civilizado," le digo.

"¿Y de qué se trata todo esto?" dice una voz suave y mortal.

"¡Me atacaron, señor!" Draco dice en su tono petulante y acusatorio. "Y él dijo que eras un-"

"Mis disculpas, Profesor," digo, cortando a Draco y permitiendo que mi escudo se disipe lentamente. Snape está mirando a Harry, así que creo que bien podría continuar redirigiendo la ira de Slytherin a mi manera. "Ese era mi escudo, señor. El Señor Malfoy no apreciaba que animara a mis compañeros de clase a pensar más críticamente sobre sus posiciones sobre la pureza de la sangre." Casi digo que la pureza de la sangre no importa de dónde vengo, pero se me ocurre que Snape podría saber algo sobre el mundo mágico en los Estados Unidos que yo no.

Puedo sentir a Snape mirándome, pero mantengo mis ojos hacia abajo. Sin decir una palabra, Snape gira sobre sus talones y regresa a su salón de clases, dejando la puerta abierta en un comando silencioso para seguirlo.

Draco me fulmina con la mirada y me dice 'sangre sucia' y yo me río entre dientes en respuesta antes de que se dé vuelta y pisotee el laboratorio. Mientras permitimos que el resto de los Slytherin se presenten, capto los mismos ojos de la chica de cabello negro, que permanece sobre mí con una expresión indescifrable. Mientras sus compañeros de clase frente a ella se dirigen al laboratorio de Pociones, mis ojos parpadean para notar que ella no está usando la insignia, aunque no se sabe si se la quitó cuando Snape salió.

"Nunca me dijiste que eras un Nacido de Muggles," susurra Hermione.

Me giro para encontrarla a ella y Harry mirándome, y me veo sorprendida. "¿No lo hice? Supongo que nunca surgió. Además, el estado de la sangre realmente no importa, ¿verdad?" Añado el último con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto que no…"

"Gracias, William," dice Harry en voz baja. "No estaba planeando usar un escudo."

"Me lo imaginé," le digo, pero estamos a punto de ingresar al laboratorio y tengo la sensación de que Snape buscará una razón para quitarle puntos.

Hermione parece darse cuenta de eso también. "Hablaremos más tarde."


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 09: Operación Redención Reptiliana**

"Perdón por tu suerte, Harry," digo, maldiciéndome por olvidar que tuvo que dejar Pociones dobles para la entrevista de Rita Skeeter, y luego la ceremonia de Pesaje de las Varitas. Si lo hubiera recordado, podríamos haber evitado el encuentro fuera del laboratorio de Pociones y podría haberle advertido sobre el pequeño escarabajo de alguna manera.

"No podrías haberlo sabido," dice, alejándolo, pero me di cuenta de que todavía estaba molesto por Skeeter.

"¡Nunca me dijiste que eras Nacido de Muggle!" Hermione susurra una vez más en la mesa.

Le sonrío una vez más. "Debería haber mantenido mi historia de portada. Nadie se metería con el nieto del Señor Oscuro Sidious." Hago mi mejor impresión respiratoria de Darth Vader, luego sostengo mi mano, con la palma hacia abajo, en su dirección. "Encuentro tu falta de fe perturbar- ¡ay!"

"¡No te atrevas a intentar forzarme!" Hermione susurra furiosamente mientras me froto la muñeca.

Me río. "No iba a-" Una bombilla se apaga en mi cabeza. "Aww, ¿puedo por favor tratar de estrangular a alguien, Hermione? ¡Eso sería genial!"

"¡No, William!"

Agacho la cabeza y hago pucheros. "Sí, Dama Oscura."

"Desearía poder hacerte un choque de Fuerza a veces."

"Si esa es tu voluntad, mi maestra."

Hermione resopla indignada pero ignora mis continuas burlas. "Entonces, volviendo con lo de Nacido de Muggle… ¿fue para ti lo mismo que para mí cuando fuiste a tu escuela? ¿Qué pasa con el gobierno mágico, es tan atrasado como aquí? ¿Cuál fue tu reacción cuando te enteraste de los elfos domésticos y otras criaturas mágicas?"

"Hermione, Hermione, cálmate," dice Harry, dándole palmaditas en la espalda. "No molestes al hombre."

Trato de responder sus preguntas lo mejor que puedo sin contradecir ninguna historia de fondo que podría haberle contado antes, así que tropecé y me encogí de hombros muchísimo. "En la escuela pude ver algunos granianos como esos caballos alados que usaba Beauxbatons…" Me aparto cuando veo un par de ojos azul hielo fijos en mí entre las cabezas de Harry y Hermione. "Hermione, ¿qué puedes decirme sobre esa atractiva chica Slytherin en nuestro año con cabello largo y negro y ojos celestes?"

La cabeza ladea hacia atrás. "Seguramente no te refieres a Pansy-"

"No, dije atractiva," interrumpí con una sonrisa. En realidad, Pansy no es mala para la vista, pero no voy a decirle eso a Hermione. "Y ella estaba de vuelta detrás de Pansy cuando los Slytherin nos detuvieron afuera del laboratorio de Pociones."

Hermione frunce el ceño un momento, luego su rostro se ilumina cuando se le ocurre la respuesta. "Debes decir Daphne Greengrass." ¿Qué tal eso? En realidad, podría encajar en su popular personaje de fanfiction. "Creo que es la primera en nuestro año entre los Slytherins y algo así como cuarto o quinto en general, pero está callada, así que nunca la escuché hablar, y mucho menos hablar con ella. Así que me sorprende que la hayas notado. He visto aunque en la biblioteca de vez en cuando."

"Mmm, interesante," le digo, acariciando mi perilla inexistente. Oye, casi olvido que podría salirme sin afeitarme a esta edad.

"¿Por qué?"

"Me estaba mirando extrañamente esta tarde fuera del laboratorio de Pociones, y mientras los Slytherin entraban al laboratorio, noté que no llevaba la insignia de Draco. Creo que ha estado tratando de llamar mi atención desde entonces."

"Bueno, deberías ir a hablar con ella," dice Hermione con una voz inusualmente rígida.

Su tono devuelve mi atención a ella. Ella aparta la cara mientras se enrojece ligeramente. "Todavía no. La mesa está llena de estudiantes de Durmstrang, así que no podría sentarme, y no se sabe si ella realmente me hablaría frente a sus compañeros de casa."

"¿Por qué querrías hablar con un Slytherin, de todos modos?" Harry pregunta, perplejo ante nuestro intercambio.

"Lo llamo Operación Woo Slytherins para que Harry no tenga que pelear con ellos más tarde."

"Creo que los nombres en código de la Operación lo explican todo, por lo que no tienes que describir todo el asunto todo el tiempo," dice Hermione con la mirada perdida.

"Mmm," le digo, mientras continúa acariciando mi barbilla, "me parece justo, entonces lo llamaré Operación Encantador de Serpientes."

"Eso suena sucio," dice Hermione, haciendo una mueca.

"Eso es porque tu mente está en la cuneta de nuevo. ¿Qué tal Operación Redención Reptiliana?"

Ella levanta una ceja ante eso. "Eso es… en realidad una buena idea, promover las relaciones entre la Cámara y todo. Creo que Dumbledore y los otros profesores lo aprobarían." Luego sus ojos parpadean hasta el final de la mesa del Cabeza, donde se sienta Snape. "Bueno, la mayoría de ellos de todos modos."

"Y no te preocupes por la Sra. Greengrass, Hermione. Siempre te amaré a ti y a Harry, con locura."

"Sabes que es realmente extraño cuando dices cosas así," dice Harry.

"Oye, ¿qué puedo decir? Soy brutalmente honesto y abierto con mis sentimientos. Lo llamo un regalo de la verdad."

"Bueno, la gente no tira la palabra con 'A' a la ligera por aquí," dice Hermione con voz tensa. "Especialmente no para – como tú dices – las relaciones platónicas."

"Oh, tampoco lo hacen de donde vengo. Solo lo hago para asustarlos un poco. Además, cuando se trata de relaciones románticas, no importa cuántas veces acabes de tirar palabra alrededor… cuando lo sientes, todavía te golpea en el pecho, te dificulta respirar, te marea…" Me quedo en silencio.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Hermione pregunta en voz baja.

"Alguien me dijo eso, una vez," miento. Creo que ella lo ve, pero esta vez no me llama por mi mentira. "De todos modos, necesito ser más Slytherin al respecto. Hermione, ¿tienes dos hojas de pergamino y una pluma de mano?"

Excava en su bolso por un tiempo sorprendentemente corto antes de entregárselos sin palabras. En la parte superior de una hoja escribo un mensaje rápido.

_¿Caminas conmigo? – Lerner_

Le doy a Hermione la vacía y le pido que se la pase a Daphne. Golpea un Hufflepuff, que se encoge de hombros y lo pasa por la mesa, y así sucesivamente hasta que alcanza el objetivo deseado. Daphne lo voltea y me mira con los ojos entrecerrados. Un pequeño goteo de magia después, le doy un asentimiento.

"Impresionante hechizo de cambio, William," dice Hermione de mala gana.

Sonrío. "Me parece más fácil que encantar de los dos."

La chica Slytherin no se da cuenta al principio, así que golpeo el papel con la otra mano y le doy otro asentimiento. Su cabeza retrocede un poco sorprendida cuando mira hacia abajo. Después de que ella se vuelve hacia alguien sentado a su lado y hace un gesto en mi dirección, la veo desenterrando una pluma y tachando una respuesta rápida. Saca su varita y el pergamino con la nota vuelve a mí. Bajo mi rasguño de pollo, escrito en un guión impecablemente ordenado a pesar de su aparente prisa, hay un mensaje igualmente corto.

_Pregúntame mañana. – D_

Sonrío, y cuando miro hacia arriba veo a Hermione moverse incómoda, así que le entrego la nota. "La Operación Redención Reptiliana está en marcha."

"Sabes, me gustó más la Operación Encantador de Serpientes," dice Harry.

"Cállate, Harry," dice Hermione gruñonamente.

* * *

En el desayuno del día siguiente, Daphne no intenta hacer contacto visual conmigo. Estoy molesto conmigo mismo por estar un poco ofendido por eso, pero lo ignoro y sigo comiendo. Espero visitar a los Profesores Babbling y Vector sobre las salas rúnicas que estoy planeando, pero es entonces cuando Hermione jadea y comienzan a susurrar y señalar con el dedo hacia otras mesas.

"¿Qué pasa, Hermione?"

"¡Eso!" ella dice, moviendo la edición del sábado del Daily Prophet frente a Harry y apuntando con su dedo. "¡Eso está mal!"

Harry se toma un minuto y se sonroja. "Te dije que la maldita mujer Skeeter estaba escribiendo mucho más de lo que estaba diciendo," gruñe, luego me pasa el periódico.

Ah sí, el primero de muchos artículos del Profeta que retratan a Harry en una luz menos halagadora. Doblo delicadamente el papel y lo vuelvo a colocar frente a Hermione. "Bueno, al menos no fue completamente fabricado."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Harry pregunta incrédulo. "Ella me hizo ver como un… como un…"

"Sí, eso," le digo, abriendo las manos en un gesto tranquilizador, "pero la parte sobre Hermione fue precisa." Sonrío y me inclino para susurrar el resto. "Ustedes se aman y ella es una Nacido de Muggle increíblemente bonita que es una de las mejores estudiantes de la escuela."

Hermione se pone roja como la remolacha y mira hacia la mesa. "Sabes, si no fueras tú quien dijo eso, entonces sé que sería una broma y que tendría que hechizarte."

"¿Ves? Es una buena cosa que haya estado lanzando la palabra con 'A', ya que ahora el artículo no parece tan malo. Entre eso y ser el primero en señalar tu encanto, estoy sacando al Profeta de izquierda y derecha."

"¿Vas a parar?" Hermione suplica. "Ya estamos lo suficientemente avergonzados y ahora un montón de gente nos está mirando."

"Empecemos a correr y luego veamos a Hagrid," sugiere Harry rápidamente, y él y Hermione prácticamente saltan de la mesa.

Neville se levanta y mira fijamente a Luna, y los dos se van también.

Suspiro y me levanto para buscar apoyo moral, posponiendo mis planes para comenzar con el regalo de Navidad de Harry.

"Un poco de una tercera rueda, ¿no?" Uno de los gemelos pregunta con una amplia sonrisa antes de pasar por delante de ellos.

"Sí, no creo que aprecien que entres en su sesión matutina de besos," dice el otro.

Considero hacer una sugerencia completamente inapropiada con respecto a las tres vías, pero estoy seguro de que todo lo que diga será escuchado, y Hermione podría matarme si lo hago. "Bueno, tengo que mantenerlos fuera de problemas ahora que el secreto está fuera," le digo en su lugar.

Los tres compartimos una risa por eso. "Broma decente por el Profeta," dice uno en voz alta.

"No está a la altura de nuestros estándares, por supuesto…"

"Pero eso está bien jugado, pretendiendo seguirlo incluso cuando obviamente es un montón de basura."

"Transmitiré tus cumplidos," les digo, dándoles un saludo. Hablaban con la voz habitual de Weasley, así que sé que una buena parte del alumnado escuchó ese intercambio.

* * *

Pasamos el almuerzo con Hagrid, junto con la mayor parte del resto del día, para escapar de las burlas. Traigo mis marcos completos y se los muestro a Hagrid mientras les damos la espalda a Harry y Hermione. Lanzo una sonrisa sobre mi hombro cuando escucho cuánto se retuerce tratando de resistir el impulso de mirar.

"Hermoso trabajo en el detalle," dice Hagrid jovialmente, pasando sus enormes dedos alrededor del círculo plano en la parte superior izquierda que contiene una runa de paz limpiamente grabada.

"Gracias por todo, Hagrid," le digo sinceramente. Sacando la tela enrollada con las herramientas manuales que utilicé, les fruncí el ceño. No quiero devolverlos, ya que podría necesitarlos nuevamente, pero supongo que puedo pedir que me los presten nuevamente más tarde. "Aquí están tus herramientas."

"No, no, nada de eso ahora. Quiero que las tengas. Mi papá las querría en manos de alguien que pueda hacer cosas como esta; son demasiado pequeñas para mí." Se frota las lágrimas de sus ojos ante esto y me veo obligado a mirar hacia otro lado. Sé que Hagrid es un poco más pregonero, pero no soporto ver llorar a hombres adultos. "Estoy muy orgulloso de ti por esto, ya sabes."

Me alegro de que aproveche la oportunidad para darme una palmada en la espalda con demasiada fuerza, lo que me suelta el nudo en la garganta. "Gracias," le digo en voz baja.

Harry se aclara la garganta después de guardar mis regalos y mis nuevas herramientas de tallado. "Bueno, sería mejor que nos dirigiéramos a cenar. Sospecho que la multitud querrá que sus objetivos sean despreciados y ridiculizados."

Hermione se hunde en su silla, así que trato de animarla. "Como dije, Hermione, creo que los Gemelos Weasley pueden haber aclarado a algunas personas sobre tu parte, al menos. Así que tal vez todo volverá a estar lleno de Harry, como siempre."

"Eso no me haría sentir mejor, William," responde ella.

Me encojo de hombros. "Sin embargo, probablemente ayudaría a Harry un poco."

El punto, pronto descubrimos, era discutible.

* * *

"Muy bien, eso es todo," le digo, empujando un chorro de magia.

"Oye, Granger, e-" la voz fue ahogada por el ruido blanco, el zumbido que se puede escuchar sintonizando una radio a una frecuencia entre estaciones de radio.

El enrojecimiento de Harry y Hermione se desvanece, y ambos me miran perplejos.

"¿Qué es ese zumbido?" Harry pregunta.

"¿Qué hechizo es este?" Hermione pregunta al mismo tiempo.

"El encantamiento es _muffliato_," digo. "Lo siento, no sé el movimiento de la varita, pero tal vez no hay mucho de uno o no lo necesitas."

"Guau, ¿puede alguien fuera de esto escucharnos?" Hermione pregunta.

"No lo creo."

Ella levanta una ceja y habla en voz baja. "Eso no es muy tranquilizador."

Miro alrededor y veo a Ginny Weasley sentada cerca de Ron. "Escuché que Ginny Weasley ha besado a la mitad de los niños en nuestro dormitorio," dije en voz alta.

Hermione jadea. "¡Eso es horrible, William!"

"Sin embargo, parece que funciona," señala Harry, "Ron no está tratando de matarme a mí ni a ella."

Hermione me mira sospechosamente de nuevo. "¿Dónde aprendiste eso?"

"Snape lo inventó, en realidad," digo con una sonrisa. "En sus días en Hogwarts."

"¿De Verdad?" Harry pregunta, sorprendido.

"Oh, sí, su principal reclamo a la fama fue ser un prodigio de Pociones, pero también creó este hechizo, junto con una maldición realmente oscura que es resistente a la curación mágica. Cualquier cosa cortada con ella no puede volver a crecer." Ambos me miran con conmoción. "Bueno, no me mires así, dudo que pueda hacerlo. Hasta donde sé, solo dices el encantamiento, y luego deslizas tu varita hacia adelante y hacia atrás como si fuera una espada gigante."

"Creo que voy a estar enferma," dice Hermione con horror. "¿Cómo se le puede permitir a alguien así enseñar a niños?"

Harry no dice nada, pero también se ve un poco enfermo.

"Tal vez no deberíamos hablar de esto mientras la gente se burla de nosotros," señalo. "Podrían confundir tus rostros con reacciones reales. O podrías buscar el Vacío."

"Buena idea," dice Hermione, sacudiendo la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos oscuros y cerrando los ojos.

Después de medio minuto, los ojos de Harry vuelven a enfocarse y se aclara la garganta. "Entonces, ¿qué le hiciste a Hermione para Navidad?"

Esto tiene el efecto de eliminar inmediatamente la concentración de Hermione a la nada.

"Bueno, ustedes ya saben que he estado tallando, así que supongo que no será una gran sorpresa," dije, frotándome la barbilla y mirando hacia arriba como si lo estuviera considerando. "Oh, está bien. No le digas, pero es…" Me inclino con mi mano bloqueando mi boca de su vista, pero susurro lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella escuche, "…un secreto."

"Imbécil," dice Hermione, sentándose con un puchero.

"No puedo decirle a Harry," señalo, "simplemente usarías tus artimañas femeninas para exprimirle la verdad."

Sus ojos se hinchan. "¿Mis _qué_?"

"Ya sabes, hacer ojos de cachorro, batir tus pestañas, fruncir los labios, usar un lenguaje sugerente, tus trucos habituales."

"No uso un lenguaje sugerente," dice con un resoplido. "Tú haces eso, señor eufemismo."

"Oh, sabes que sí, bebé," le dije, moviendo las cejas exageradamente.

"Eso… es inquietante, no lo vuelvas a hacer," se estremece Hermione. "Es incluso peor que tu falso acento inglés."

"Lo siento. Noté que no negabas por completo usar tus artimañas femeninas para salirte con la tuya."

"Si tuviera algo para empezar – lo cual no tengo – ¿por qué no los usaría contigo?"

"Eres demasiado astuta para eso. Si supieras que yo sabía que sabías cuál es tu regalo, no sería tan divertido para ti."

"Bueno, estoy perdido," dice Harry.

"Parece que has pensado mucho en mis supuestas artimañas femeninas," dice Hermione con una ceja levantada.

Sonrío ampliamente ante eso. "¡Ah, ja! ¡Lenguaje sugerente!"

"¿Qué? ¡No! Eso fue… no quise decir…"

Doy mi mejor risa malvada y hago que mi voz sea áspera. "¡Sí… sí! Abraza tus artimañas femeninas, tentadora. ¡Pronto todos los hombres de esta escuela serán melaza en tus delicadas manos!" Mi risa malvada se hace cada vez mayor.

"¿Qué me has hecho?" Se lamenta Hermione, con el rostro en sus manos.

"Hermione, no podrías ser malvada si lo intentaras," dice Harry con una sonrisa, sacudiendo su cabeza ante mis payasadas.

Ella inclina la cabeza y mira a Harry con un solo ojo. "¿Intentando psicología inversa conmigo ahora, Harry?"

"Tal vez," dice con una sonrisa. "No, estoy siendo honesto, no hay ni un solo hueso malvado en tu cuerpo."

Ella levanta la cabeza y le sonríe agradecida, dándole un pequeño y tímido empujón.

"A pesar de que Harry arruinó mi diversión al hablar en serio, tengo que estar de acuerdo. Cualquiera que esté realmente cerca de ti no podría volverse oscuro," le digo, "no lo dejarías."

"¿Cómo te explicamos, entonces?" ella pregunta, con los ojos brillantes.

"¡Oh, ho, ho!" Digo, y los tres nos reímos mucho. "¿Entonces admites que estoy cerca de ti?"

Ella se sonroja un poco. "Sabes que lo eres, William. No puedo imaginar por qué pensarías lo contrario. Has hecho tanto por nosotros este año."

"No sé cómo nos llevamos sin ti, amigo," dice Harry.

"Oh, estoy seguro de que te habrás abierto camino de alguna manera," le digo con una sonrisa de complicidad. Eso se transforma en una gran sonrisa. "Sabía que ustedes finalmente admitirían su amor por mí. Simplemente no pudieron evitarlo, ¿verdad?"

"Ugh, solo tenías que arruinar el momento," dice Hermione, haciendo una mueca.

"Oye, eso es lo que hago. Soy el Ruido del momento."

"Un apodo apropiado si alguna vez escuché uno… que te describa perfectamente," dice Hermione con una sonrisa. "¿Cuál es mi apodo?"

"Seductora astuta," le digo sin dudarlo.

Hermione se golpea la frente. "Entré directamente en eso."

"Sabes," dice Harry, "tendrás una muesca en forma de mano en la frente antes de que pase demasiado tiempo."

"Me pregunto quién tiene la culpa," dice con una mirada fingida.

"¡Todo en un día de trabajo para… el Ruiner Momento!" Lo anuncio en mi mejor voz de superhéroe.

"Creo que nuestros momentos están bien y verdaderamente arruinados, señor," dice Harry.

"¡Excelente! Mi trabajo aquí está terminado."

"Sí, ¿no se supone que debes ir a arruinar los momentos de otras personas ahora mismo?" Hermione pregunta.

"¡Oh si!" Escaneo la mesa de Slytherin y encuentro a Daphne sentada dentro de mi línea de visión sobre el hombro exterior de Harry. Efectivamente, un momento después sus ojos miran hacia mí y hace un doble intento para finalmente llamar mi atención. Me siento un poco mal por no mirar antes. Ella sostiene la hoja de pergamino y yo saco la mía junto con una pluma. No veo su varita realizar el hechizo de cambio, pero efectivamente, me quedo con un pergamino en blanco. La veo agacharse sobre el pergamino y escribir un mensaje en cuestión de segundos, y los papeles cambian de nuevo.

Bajo su último mensaje, el mismo guión ordenado forma otro mensaje.

_¿Después de la cena? - D_

Mi sonrisa se ensancha y le respondo.

_Escaleras fuera del Gran Comedor, Séptimo Piso. ¿Solo? – Lerner_

Un par de hechizos de cambio más tarde tengo una respuesta.

_Solo. Diez minutos. – D_

"No me gusta esto," dice Hermione con incertidumbre. "¿Qué pasa si es una trampa?"

"Estoy de acuerdo," dice Harry.

"¿Por qué querrían atraparme? Es a ti a quien no les gustas, Harry," argumento.

"Tal vez eso fue cierto antes de que esencialmente insultaras a todo el grupo de Slytherins de cuarto año, William," dice Hermione.

"Oh."

"Sí, oh," regaña Hermione, cruzando los brazos. "No creo que debas ir."

"¿Qué tal si ustedes toman el Mapa y me cuidan de esa manera? No me matarán, así que solo corran a un Profesor si aparecen un grupo de ellos. Probablemente pueda manejarlos si solo son Malfoy y sus trolls. No estaría preocupado si tuviera un par de amigos cerca de ella solo para asegurarse de que está a salvo. De hecho, me sorprendería si no tomara esa precaución."

"Creo que es amiga de Tracey Davis y Blaise Zabini," dice Hermione.

"Bueno, ahí lo tienes, si solo son ellos, estoy seguro de que estaré bien." Le doy una sonrisa traviesa. "Si no, siempre tengo _incendios grata_…"

"William Arthur Lerner no me hagas golpearte desde el otro lado de esta mesa," advierte Hermione.

"¿Arthur?"

"No sabía tu segundo nombre, excepto la inicial, así que supuse," dice encogiéndose de hombros.

"Bueno, sigue intentándolo, espero escuchar lo que se te ocurra."

* * *

"No intentes nada gracioso," ordena una voz femenina fría y sorprendentemente profunda.

Giro la cabeza hacia la parte superior del último tramo de escaleras para encontrar los ojos azul hielo entrecerrados y entrenados en mí.

"Buenas tardes, Sra. Greengrass. ¿Le importa si primero salgo al corredor? No me gusta que me maldigan y caer por las escaleras."

"Un mago no moriría por tal caída, y vi lo rápido que pones ese hechizo de escudo."

"De todos modos, prefiero no arriesgarme." No menciono que no tengo ninguna magia, por lo que definitivamente podría golpearme con lo que quiera.

Ella se desliza fuera de la vista y camino hacia arriba. En mi visión periférica, la veo todavía apuntándome con su varita, pero me quedo medio pie más alto que ella, así que no es tan imponente. En lugar de volverme hacia ella, voy a la ventana de Luna. "Es una hermosa vista, ¿no es así?"

Ella ignora mi pregunta. "¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo?"

Suspiro. Debería haber adivinado que el truco de Luna no funcionaría. "Te vi mirando afuera del laboratorio de Pociones. Vi que no llevabas la insignia o te la quitaste antes que tus compañeros de clase. Así que quería conocerte."

"Eres un Gryffindor."

"En Hogwarts, supongo," digo encogiéndome de hombros. "No teníamos casas en mi vieja escuela."

Ella me mira en silencio. Aparentemente tranquilizada de que no he hecho ningún movimiento, ella baja su varita, pero no la guarda. "Hablé con mi padre sobre ti," dice ella, su voz se suaviza ligeramente. "Acerca de… lo que dijiste."

"¿Sobre la pureza de la sangre?"

"Sí," dice ella, pero no da más detalles.

"¿Alguna conclusión?" Pregunto finalmente.

"Eres muy tonto o muy brillante."

Me río. "Si esas son las dos únicas opciones, me esforzaré por errar por el lado de la brillantez."

Sus labios se tensan, pero no antes de que los bordes se enrosquen en el fantasma de una sonrisa. "Tonto es, entonces."

Sonrío. "¿Te gustaría caminar? El sol se pone al otro lado del patio." Ella no responde, así que empujo un poco más. "Puedes mantener tu varita apuntando hacia mí, si quieres. Solo te agradecería que no me hicieras daño."

Ella asiente y sonrío de nuevo. Pequeñas victorias. Empujo un chorrito de magia para otro _muffliato_ alrededor de los dos. Como no hay mucho sonido aquí arriba, el zumbido es notablemente más silencioso.

"¿Qué es ese sonido?" Daphne pregunta alarmada, mirando alrededor tratando de encontrar la fuente.

"Ese seria yo, solo un pequeño hechizo de privacidad. No pensé que quisieras ser escuchada por oídos hostiles. Puedo eliminarlo si quieres."

"No te vi usar tu varita."

Sonrío conspiradoramente. "Por qué, nos acabamos de conocer, Sra. Greengrass. No puedo dejar que conozca todos mis secretos por el momento. ¿Quiere que lo disipe?"

Ella se calla, su mirada inescrutable. "No, es aceptable." Entonces sus ojos se iluminan. "Usaste esto en la cena, ¿no? Por eso Potter y Granger dejaron de reaccionar ante los demás."

Le doy una sonrisa astuta. "Culpable de los cargos." Continuamos caminando. "¿Entonces tu padre dio más detalles?"

Después de un momento, ella habla. "Mi padre es un hombre brillante. Mi familia no es tan rica como los Blacks o los Longbottoms o incluso los Potter, a pesar de que podemos rastrear el linaje de Greengrass tan lejos. No somos como los Malfoy, que se casan con todas las familias ricas de su familia y los hijos pueden infectar para que puedan generar influencia engrasando las manos de los políticos corruptos y arruinando a los honestos. Pero tampoco somos como los Weasley, que se lanzan completamente por ideales nobles y sin garantía de éxito. Fuimos neutrales en la última guerra."

Hace una pausa, pero no hago ninguna objeción, por lo que continúa.

"Esperaba que dijeras algo extremadamente Gryffindor sobre la cobardía," dice, haciendo una pausa de nuevo. "¿Es cobardía querer garantizarle la seguridad de su familia? ¿De sus hijos? Creo que no. Los Malfoy parecen haber salido ilesos, pero les costó un poco de su fortuna escapar de Azkaban con la Marca Oscura en su brazo. Los Greengrasses no podían permitirse ese lujo. Eso no quiere decir que mi padre se hubiera unido a ellos si pudiera permitírselo, por supuesto. Pero la alternativa – abiertamente ponerse del lado de Dumbledore y su clase – habría sido solo un poco menos perjudicial para nuestra casa y aún más peligroso para nuestra familia."

Esa parte no me sienta muy bien, pero no quiero detenerla.

"Pero mi padre piensa que la próxima vez será diferente. Los Mortífagos se están moviendo nuevamente. La Copa del Mundo fue solo el comienzo, dice, y estarán más desesperados. Por lo tanto, elegir un bando resultará muy brillante, o muy tonto."

Siento que este es el final de su discurso. "Entonces, al oponerme a la supremacía de sangre pura, supuestamente elijo un bando."

"No supuestamente, lo eres. Y eso es incluso sin frustrar el engendro de Malfoy, lo que te pone sólidamente del otro lado. Mi padre dice que la supremacía de sangre pura es realmente basura, pero también dice que sería una tontería no usar la estupidez de otras personas para nuestro ganancia propia."

"Suena bastante Slytherin de su parte," le dije con una sonrisa.

"Es un hombre brillante," dice simplemente.

"Es una pena que no haya más como él," le digo con sinceridad. "Tal vez entonces los tontos se darían cuenta de lo que significa que el llamado Señor Oscuro apenas tiene media sangre."

"¿Qué?" Daphne pregunta, desconcertada. Esa es la mayor emoción que ha mostrado todo el tiempo.

Me reí sombríamente. "Su padre, Tom Riddle Senior, era un muggle, antes de que Tom Junior lo matara. Su madre, Merope Gaunt, apenas estaba por encima de un Squib: la hija endogámica de un hermano y una hermana, cuyos padres no eran más que primos, todos dentro la desolada familia Gaunt." No estoy seguro de cuán estrechamente relacionados estaban los ancestros mágicos de Riddle, pero sé que eso era lo correcto. "Si no recuerdo mal, Merope estaba casada con su hermano Morfin, pero le dio a Riddle pociones de amor y lo violó. Luego se detuvo y esperó que se quedara, pero él la dejó. Ella murió cuando su hijo era muy joven."

Los ojos de Daphne se hinchan ante esta nueva información.

"Dumbledore… él te diría que esta es la razón por la cual Tom Riddle Jr. resultó ser tan malvado. Diría que Riddle nunca conoció el amor, y se convirtió en el monstruo que es."

Tengo la sensación de que me habría ganado una burla en cualquier otro momento, pero ella todavía parecía demasiado aturdida para decir algo, así que continúe.

"No es cierto, sin embargo. Probablemente has escuchado de tu Jefe de Casa que Harry es un niño mimado y presumido, pero nunca lo fue, excepto quizás antes de que murieran sus padres, y por supuesto no lo recuerda. Su tía y tío lo hicieron dormir en un armario hasta que llegó a Hogwarts. De hecho, la primera vez que recuerda haber recibido un abrazo fue de Hermione después de que ella se curó de su petrificación en su segundo año."

Me reí de su expresión todavía atónita.

"Por supuesto, puse este hechizo de privacidad por una razón. Espero que te des cuenta de lo peligrosa y valiosa que es esta información. Sobre Riddle, quiero decir. Me imagino que pocas personas en Slytherin apreciarían escuchar, y mucho menos creer, algo sobre Harry. Por cierto, agradecería que te lo guardes para ti misma."

"¿Por qué me dijiste esto?" Daphne pregunta cuándo finalmente recupera la compostura para hablar.

Buena pregunta. "Tengo una apuesta con Harry de que hay buenos Slytherins por ahí," miento con una sonrisa.

Ella ve a través de ella. "¿Por qué lo hiciste realmente?"

"No estaba planeando en eso," digo honestamente. "Solo estaba volando."

Ella se burla y luego me mira más de cerca. "¿Realmente no planeaste eso? ¡No es de extrañar que no te pusieran en Slytherin!"

"Te culpo," le digo, sin ofenderme. "Las chicas bonitas parecen tener ese efecto en mí."

¿Veo un leve sonrojo? Probablemente mi imaginación. "Típico Gryffindor, culpando a todos menos a sí mismos."

"No revisaste para ver si estaba diciendo la verdad esa vez," le dije con una sonrisa. Para evitar su respuesta indignada, me adelanto. "Además, ¿quién quiere la molestia de ser astuto todo el tiempo? Es mucho más fácil fingir hasta que te llamen, y luego decir la verdad desnuda."

"No puede manejarlo, ¿verdad?"

"¡No!"

"Estás desesperado."

"Me lo dicen mucho."

"Apuesto."

Me río de eso, y veo que finalmente hemos vagado al otro lado donde se pone el sol, así que me detengo en una ventana y miro hacia afuera. Sonrío cuando ella hace lo mismo. Ambos nos quedamos callados en la ventana por un minuto. "¿Entonces, qué piensas?"

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Mi brillante plan para hacer amistad con un Slytherin, ¿está funcionando?"

Ella deja escapar un aliento incrédulo. "¿Cómo te hablan tus amigos?"

"Principalmente me toleran," le digo con una sonrisa.

"Me di cuenta. Parecían no estar seguros de si querían estrangularte, golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa o reírse."

"Se alternan sorprendentemente rápido. Me dijeron que es un regalo."

"Estoy segura de que querían decir una maldición," dice Daphne, rodando los ojos.

"Los mantiene alerta. Además, no son Slytherins, por lo que no les importa un poco de honestidad." Me reí entre dientes cuando el siguiente pensamiento me golpeó. "No demasiada honestidad, por supuesto, pero un poco."

"Tengo la sensación de que cruzas esa línea un poco."

"Cuando me agradan. Hace unas semanas señalé sin rodeos que Harry y Hermione se aman."

"¿_Qué_? ¿Es realmente _cierto_ lo que dijo el Profeta?" Una vez más rompo su duro exterior, lo que me obliga a reprimir una sonrisa.

"Supongo que sí, si lo tomas al pie de la letra. Sabes que hay diferentes tipos de amor. Sin embargo, no son una pareja romántica, si eso es lo que quieres decir. Justo esta noche señalé que me aman, también. Esa fue una de las veces que quisieron golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa."

"Eso es… tú… no puedo… ni siquiera sé qué decirte."

Me reí por su chisporroteo. "Como dije, mantiene a la gente alerta."

"No me hablarás así," dice con firmeza.

"Por supuesto que no. No te amo."

"Bien," dice ella asintiendo.

"…Todavía."

Ella hace un sonido de náuseas. "¿Por qué sigo hablando contigo?"

"Bueno, estoy hablando contigo porque eres interesante y atractiva, si eso ayuda."

"No estoy segura de que interesante sea la palabra correcta para describirte," dice ella, con la voz llena de desprecio.

"¿Entonces el jurado sigue siendo atractivo?" Pregunto con una sonrisa.

Ella hace un sonido similar a un resoplido y solo sacude la cabeza.

"Bueno, si lo resuelves, avísame. La alternativa es interesante. ¿Tal vez podría sugerirte un buen momento? Después de todo, te dejé caer una bomba de información masiva y luego logré sacarte de balance lo suficiente como para que nunca preguntes cómo sé todas esas cosas."

Ella se ve sorprendida por eso. ¡Golpe directo! "¿C-Cómo lo haces?"

"Eso no fue muy Slytherin de tu parte."

"Bueno, estabas al frente de todo-" sus ojos se abren dramáticamente.

"-así que no importa mucho." Termino por ella, dejando un poco de petulancia en mi sonrisa.

"Tú- ¿_tú planeaste todo eso_?" ella pregunta incrédulamente.

"No, solo lo con alas."

Me mira por unos momentos antes de comenzar a reír en voz baja, y luego sus hombros comienzan a temblar de alegría. En poco tiempo crece en volumen a una risa bellamente llena del vientre que no puedo evitar unirme. "Esta," dice ella cuando su risa se ha reducido a ataques breves, "es la conversación más absurda, más esclarecedora y más frustrante que he tenido."

"Con mucho gusto lo aceptaré como un cumplido."

"Lo harías."

"Entonces, ¿podemos tener más de ellos?"

Ella hace una especie de medio suspiro, medio gruñido. "Ningún respetable Slytherin podría permitirte escapar sin descubrir más de tus secretos, supongo."

"Ah, y también son deliciosos," le digo. Después de unos momentos de silencio, la miro más en serio. "¿Qué pasaría si llegara a ti con un problema complejo… uno que requiere mucha más astucia de la que yo o mis pobres, honestos, compañeros Gryffindors podríamos reunir?"

Levanta una ceja ante mi repentino cambio de tono, luego hace otro resoplido poco femenino. "¿Conseguiste que aceptara reunirme contigo más seguido y luego me dejas caer esto? Si eres amigo de Potter, entonces probablemente sea algo enorme y estúpido que tiene que ver con frustrar a un Señor Oscuro o dos. Confía en mí, he escuchado las historias. Eso podría terminar muy mal para mí, como sabrás."

"Oh, estoy seguro de que podemos vencerlo si no estás interesada," le dije alegremente.

"No hay necesidad de eso, Lerner," ella gruñe. "Las apuestas más altas significan un desafío mayor. Además, creo que nuestra sociedad patriarcal actual no me conviene, e imagino que es mucho más probable que el lado de Potter cambie las cosas para mejor. Acepto, siempre y cuando mi participación siga siendo un secreto hasta que yo diga lo contrario."

"Por supuesto, Sra. Greengrass. Además, me gustaría que me llamaras William."

Ella presiona sus labios hacia mí y parece considerar su respuesta por varios momentos antes de suspirar. "Supongo que puedes llamarme Daphne."

Le sonrío y ella me devuelve uno pequeño. "Me alegra que hayas venido a conocerme, Daphne. Debo decir que disfruté mucho de nuestra cita."

"Esta no fue una cita."

"Tengo que admitir que ya me estoy sintiendo que te gusto bastante."

"Deja de hablar ahora mismo."

"¿Pero por qué? Realmente no puedes culparme, con tus asombrosamente hermosos ojos azul hielo enmarcados por un rostro igualmente bello y un delicioso cabello negro como el de un cuervo."

Ella apunta su varita a mi cara. "Vas a hacer que haga algo que ambos lamentemos al estar de acuerdo con esto, ¿verdad?"

"Pero tenía muchos más cumplidos alineados, y ni siquiera se referían a tu belleza exterior esta vez," le dije con un puchero exagerado.

"Aún no me felicitas."

Mi cara se ilumina en una sonrisa. "Aún, ¿eh? Entonces tú-"

"Nunca. Quiero decir nunca."

Sigo sonriendo. "Supongo que ya has tenido suficiente tortura por hoy. Prepárate para una mayor complacencia desvergonzada de dónde vino esa en nuestra próxima cita."

"Te hechizaré de la manera más dolorosa que sé si lo intentas."

"Daphne," le digo, volviendo mi voz seria otra vez. "Bromas aparte, estoy realmente contento de que hayas venido a conocerme. No evitarías que te felicitara diciendo que espero con ansias nuestra próxima discusión, ¿verdad?" La miro sin parpadear a los ojos. Ociosamente, espero que mi mente pueda detectar Legilimancia, pero no puedo estar seguro.

Después de varios momentos, ella mira hacia otro lado con un resoplido. "Supongo que no puedo detenerte ya que ya lo hiciste."

"Y lo dije en serio," le dije con firmeza. "Fue un placer conocerte, Daphne."

Extiendo mi mano y después de un momento de vacilación, ella la toma suavemente. "Tú también… William."

Sonrío traviesamente cuando dejo caer el hechizo de privacidad. "Te acompañaría de regreso a tu sala común, pero tus amigos están a la vuelta de la esquina," le dije, señalando con el pulgar al que estaba detrás de mí. Los había visto asomándose antes. Aprovechando su sorpresa, me agacho y presiono ligeramente mis labios en el dorso de su mano, luego libero mi ligero agarre. "Por lo que supongo que estas son buenas noches, Daphne."

Me alejo en lo que espero sea una manera segura. Estoy bastante satisfecho conmigo mismo cuando doblo la esquina sin tomar algún tipo de maleficio en la espalda.

* * *

**OMAKE # 1**

"Bueno, ustedes ya saben que he estado tallando, así que supongo que no será una gran sorpresa," dije, frotándome la barbilla y mirando hacia arriba como si lo estuviera considerando. "Oh, está bien. No le digas, pero es…" Me inclino con mi mano bloqueando mi boca de su vista, pero susurro lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella escuche, "…un conjunto de lencería de madera."

"Tú… ¡imbécil!" Grita Hermione.

"¿Qué? ¡Preguntaste! Piensas que es vergonzoso, deberías haberlo visto cuando Hagrid se lo contuvo."

"¡Eres repugnante!"

"Oye, mira el lado bueno, Harry te está imaginando usando lencería."

"¡N-No lo estaba!" Harry insiste.

"Cierto, pero ahora lo eres."

"Te odio."

"No veo por qué, somos muchachos adolescentes, es hermosa… era solo cuestión de tiempo. No es que te estemos objetando, Hermione. ¡Lejos de eso! Te amamos por muchas más razones que tu belleza física; eso es solo una buena ventaja."

"Realmente no creo que deba escuchar esto," se queja Hermione, dejando caer la cara en sus manos.

"Bueno, si quieres, también puedes imaginar a Harry en ropa interior. Ahora no me balanceo de esa manera, pero creo que es un tipo guapo."

"Sabes, William, creo que tenemos que trabajar en esta cosa de honestidad brutal," dice Harry, escondiendo su propia cara y sacudiendo la cabeza.

"En particular, manteniéndolo para ti," termina Hermione.

"¡Me heriste! Pero solo miren los resultados: ustedes dos están terminando las oraciones de los demás ahora."

"Creo que ya es hora…"

"…de encontrar un nuevo amigo."

Se miran con horror. "¡Para!" gritan al unísono.

Me río a carcajadas de ellos. Responden mirándome en silencio, lo que por supuesto me hace reír más fuerte. Me lleva un minuto, pero finalmente me pongo manos a la obra. "Oh hombre, los amo chicos."

"Me alegra saber que te divertimos," dice Hermione en un bufido, lo suficientemente rápido como para que Harry no tenga tiempo de terminar su oración.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Más Secretos Revelados**

"Supongo que tu reunión fue un éxito, ¿entonces?" La voz de Hermione me saca de mi ensueño, y ella y Harry aparecen debajo de la capa en uno de los descansos de la escalera. Harry está doblando el mapa.

"Lo fue, de hecho," digo, manteniendo la sonrisa pegada en mi cara. "¡Paga, gané la apuesta!"

"No hicimos una apuesta," dice Harry con una expresión confundida.

"¿No lo hicimos? ¡Blast!"

Hermione resopla. "¿Qué te dije sobre los acentos británicos?"

"Oh, vamos," hice un puchero, "pensé que era bastante bueno."

"Pensé que también lo era," agrega Harry.

"¡Ja, ja! ¡La victoria es mía!"

"Bueno, ¿qué pasó?" Hermione pregunta exasperadamente, ignorando descaradamente y deliberadamente interrumpiendo mi exultación.

Pero eso no afecta mi estado de ánimo. "Un caballero no besa y dice," le digo con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Hermione se ensanchan mientras jadea. "¡No lo hiciste!"

"Solo el dorso de su mano, y solo mientras estaba demasiado distraída para hechizarme."

"Estás chiflado, ¿lo sabías?" Harry dice.

"Masoquista, tú mismo lo dijiste," le corrijo. "Fue al final allí… estaba medio esperando ser embrujado por la espalda después de eso. De todos modos, le escribió a su padre sobre lo que dije fuera del laboratorio de Pociones. Dijo que está de acuerdo conmigo sobre la pureza de la sangre, y Daphne lo tiene en alta estima, por lo que le cree. Estuvo de acuerdo en ayudarnos."

"¿De Verdad?" Harry pregunta con sorpresa en su rostro.

"Sí, aunque imagino que pasará un tiempo antes de que acepte ser vista en público con nosotros."

Harry ríe y sacude la cabeza. "William, eso es increíble… no puedo creer que hayas tenido un Slytherin para aceptar ayudarnos."

"¡No puedo creer que le hayas besado la mano!" Dice Hermione.

La rodeo con un brazo y le doy un beso sólido en la frente, justo debajo de la línea del cabello. "Lo sé, estaba un poco loco, ahora que lo pienso. No estaba planeado. Por cierto, tu cabello huele bien."

"William…" se queja, empujándome lejos.

Al ver su sonrojo y recordar la parte de la conversación con Daphne sobre la honestidad, decido llevarlo un poco más allá. "Sabes, ahora que hemos declarado nuestro amor mutuo, creo que deberíamos ser más cariñosos. ¿Puedo abrazarte y besarte con más frecuencia mientras estemos en privado?"

Ella se sonroja aún más. "¿Por qué tienes que decir cosas así?" Ella se esconde detrás de Harry mientras me río de lo similar que fue su reacción a la de Daphne.

"¿No hemos hablado de besarse delante de mí?" Harry se queja.

"Besar así no es besuqueo, Harry," le dije, rodando los ojos. "También deberías hacerlo, su piel es agradable para besar y su cabello huele muy bien. Vamos, huele su cabello."

"¡No voy a oler su cabello!"

"Sí, supongo que sería incómodo ahora, pero aún así deberías iniciar más abrazos para poder oler su cabello más tarde. Ella también abraza muy bien. Oye, hablando de eso, nunca me respondiste, Hermione. ¿Abrazos y besos?"

"Supongo que abrazaste y besaste a Daphne, ¿es eso lo que provocó esto?" Hermione pregunta petulantemente.

"No, de hecho ese apretón de manos fue la única vez que nos tocamos… en realidad tenía su varita apuntando a mí la mayor parte del tiempo," le dije con una sonrisa.

Ella suspira. "Bueno, si debes hacerlo, _supongo_ que estaría bien si me abrazaras, pero no sé sobre- ¡eep!" Ella chilla mientras la recojo en un fuerte abrazo y la balanceo.

Ella ahoga una risa y me golpea en el brazo cuando la dejo. "¡Imbécil!"

"Harry, realmente te estás perdiendo el pelo," le digo, luchando con una risa, "te lo digo."

"¡Deja de olerme! Siento que necesito ducharme ahora."

"Si estuvieras sucia no olerías tan bien," le digo, pero luego lo reconsidero. "En realidad, lo retiro, probablemente todavía hueles bien de una manera diferente."

"Bueno, también lo retiro… sin abrazos y _definitivamente_ sin besos." Hermione cruza los brazos y lo sigue con un dramático, "humph."

Me tambaleo como si me golpearan, aplaudiendo con mis manos sobre mi pecho. "¡Oh cruel amor no correspondido! ¡Oh cruel amante! ¡Por qué debes torturarme así! Harold, mi querido hermano, debo suplicarte, permíteme vivir indirectamente a través de tus dulces abrazos con mi más querido amor Hermione. Sufrir completamente sin ella es demasiado para poder llevarlo en mi alma desolada. ¡Ay de mí! ¡Ay de mí!"

"Está bien, está bien, ¡para!" Dice Hermione, con los labios apretados como si luchara contra una sonrisa. "Si te detienes con la horrible burla de Shakespeare, te dejaré abrazarme," dice, y luego levanta una mano rápidamente para detenerme. "¡Ahora no! Solo… más tarde. Er, en general, eso es."

Pongo mala cara teatralmente cuando ella me impide abrazarla de nuevo. "¿Horrible? Pensé que mi discurso transmitía mi autocompasión con bastante eficacia."

"Oh, sí," dice Harry, "eras bastante lamentable."

"Tus dobles púas golpean mi corazón, hermano." Golpeo un puño en mi pecho dramáticamente.

"Realmente no vas a comenzar a hablar así, ¿verdad?" Hermione pregunta.

"¿De qué otra forma voy a salirme con la mía llamándote mi más querido amor sin que me lastimes? ¡Ay! ¡Ves!" Mi sonrisa no se desvanece mientras me froto el hombro.

"Bueno, ¡deja de decir cosas que no quieres decir!"

"Mmm. Bueno, logísticamente hablando, creo que es correcto decir que eres mi amor más cercano y más querido. En este lado del estanque, solo te tengo a ti y a Harry, después de todo, y te ves y hueles mejor. Sin ofender Harry."

"Ninguna tomada," dice Harry con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto que tienes a tus padres y probablemente a alguna otra familia y a Harry, así que sé que probablemente soy bastante bajo en tu orden de amores más queridos."

"Nunca dije que te amo," responde ella.

Suspiro. "Supongo que no." Inclino la cabeza. "Me haces querer entrar en trágicos monólogos de Shakespeare."

"Por favor no lo hagas." Ella respira hondo y lo deja salir lentamente. "Lo hago, sin embargo."

"¿Qué?"

"T-Te amo… y a Harry," dice sinceramente, mirando al suelo. "Nunca le dije eso a nadie fuera de mi familia. Nunca tuve muchos amigos, y ustedes… ustedes son mis mejores amigos."

De alguna manera, escucharla decir eso se siente muy diferente a cuando soy yo quien pone las palabras en su boca. Todos dejamos de caminar en su admisión y nos quedamos en silencio.

"Bueno, ¡di algo ya!" ella dice con un sollozo.

"¿Es lo suficientemente tarde para abrazarte ahora?" Pregunto.

"¡Sí, gran patán!"

La recojo en un abrazo de oso y la aprieto tan firmemente como ella me aprieta. Sus brazos pueden ser delgados pero son engañosamente fuertes. "Ya sabes que te amo."

La dejé caer después de un minuto y Harry la envolvió en su propio abrazo. Está tranquilo, pero lo escucho hablar. "Yo también te amo, Hermione."

Hermione sofoca un sollozo y no puedo evitar sonreír mientras me limpio las lágrimas que amenazan con salir de mis ojos. Cuando finalmente se separan, Hermione intenta por varios momentos secarse la cara con las mangas.

Continuamos caminando en silencio, Harry y Hermione tomados de la mano mientras tengo el otro brazo de Hermione encerrado en el mío.

"Tenías razón sobre una cosa, William," dice Harry después de un tiempo. "Su cabello huele muy bien."

Hermione niega con la cabeza, pero no puede ocultar la sonrisa que arruina su débil intento de indignación.

Sonrío. "¡Te lo dije! Aunque estoy un poco decepcionado, Harry. También deberías haberte dado un beso en la mejilla. Ella te habría dejado."

"Uf, ahora no, Ruiner Momento," dice Hermione con falsa sinceridad.

"Lo sé, lo sé, simplemente implicaba que era demasiado tarde."

"Quizás no," dice ella, luego se inclina y le da un beso en la mejilla, sorprendiéndolo y haciéndolo sonrojar.

"¡Así se hace, Harry!" Digo, dándole una palmada en la espalda. Los dejé sonrojarse por un momento antes de hablar de nuevo. "Aunque, me siento excluido ahora. Quiero decir, besé a Hermione, ella te besó… así que vamos, Harry, ven aquí. Es justo completar el ciclo. ¿Qué mejilla quieres?" Los apretó a los dos mientras Hermione comienza a reírse sin control. "Diría que mi mejilla derecha es ligeramente más suave que la izquierda. Supongo que allí está mi frente, pero mi cabello no huele tan bien como el de ella."

"Eres un tipo extraño, William," dice Harry. "Un tipo extraño."

* * *

La próxima semana transcurre sin problemas. Hermione descubre cómo lanzar _muffliato_ y lo comparte con Harry, para que cualquiera de ellos pueda escapar de los susurros cuando están solos o juntos sin mí. Harry aún siente algo de dolor en Adivinación el lunes mientras Hermione y yo estamos en Aritmancia, pero mantiene su ira bajo control admirablemente.

Daphne y yo compartimos algunas miradas, pero estoy demasiado ocupado entrenando con Harry y trabajando en las piedras de mi sala rúnica para ofrecerme reunirme con ella. Hermione y yo presionamos a Harry para que aprenda el encantamiento de invocación que, convenientemente, cubrimos la semana pasada en la clase de Encantamientos. Se me ocurre que podría ofrecer una solución alternativa para superar al dragón, pero él completa la Tarea más rápido que los otros Campeones en el canon, así que supongo que probablemente debería dejarlo ir con su plan desde el canon, suponiendo que Moody/Crouch todavía le da la pista.

Pensándolo bien, tal vez debería seguir adelante y darle la pista yo mismo. Pensándolo bien, tal vez debería darle algunas ideas adicionales para que no lleve una enorme punta de cola de dragón al hombro.

"¿Qué piensan ustedes acerca de Hogsmeade mañana?" Hermione pregunta, levantando la vista de su edición del viernes por la mañana del Daily Prophet.

"Me vendría bien un descanso del entrenamiento," admite Harry.

"Estoy deseando echarle un vistazo," le digo. "Hay una librería, ¿verdad?"

La cara de Hermione se ilumina. "¡Tomos y Pergaminos, sí! ¡Definitivamente iremos allí!"

"Ugh," dice Harry, "¿no acabo de decir que podría usar un descanso?"

"Oh, estoy seguro de que será divertido, Harry," dice Hermione.

"No tenemos que quedarnos mucho tiempo, por el amor de Harry. Supongo que al menos trataremos de encontrar algunos libros oscuros que tengan y ver si la Sala puede producirlos," le digo.

"¡Eso es brillante, William!"

"Tendremos que obtener los títulos de un buen número para verificar. No será un experimento perfecto, pero debería ser lo suficientemente interesante. ¿Qué tal una tienda de ropa?"

Hermione frunce el ceño. "El único que conozco es Gladrags, pero creo que son más para el uso formal de brujas. No he estado allí, así que no sé qué tipo de cosas tendrían para ti."

"Mm, entonces probablemente no sea bueno para mí."

Hermione se da vuelta y levanta el papel para tratar de ocultar su expresión de dolor.

"Sin embargo, he escuchado cosas divertidas sobre Zonko," dije con una sonrisa en dirección a Harry.

"¡Ahora estás hablando!" Harry dice, sentándose emocionado.

"Oh, no," dice Hermione con expresión preocupada. "¡El torneo, Harry! ¡Skeeter está en Hogsmeade!" Deja el periódico y, efectivamente, hay un artículo escrito por 'Rita Skeeter, que informa desde Hogsmeade' sobre la expansión temporal de las Tres Escobas para acomodar a los asistentes del Torneo y cómo se está quedando en esa habitación.

Harry se recuesta hacia abajo. "Bueno, muchachos, adelante, entonces me sentaré con este."

"Dios, Harry, si tan solo tuvieras una manera de venir a Hogsmeade sin ser visto…" digo con una sonrisa.

Sus ojos se iluminan de nuevo y me río.

"De todos modos, querrás acompañar a Hermione y a mí. Nunca se sabe cuándo su sinvergüenza tratará de ponerse demasiado fresca con ella."

"William Allen Lerner, no vamos a salir, ¡y será mejor que te portes bien!" Hermione regaña.

"Allen, ¿eh? No está mal, pero creo que puedes hacerlo mejor. Espero algo un poco más inusual. Como 'Asombroso' por ejemplo."

"Más bien 'Atroz', creo. ¡Y no me hagas hechizarte!"

"¡Oye, tengo que mantener a Harry alerta! Sería bueno para su precisión si tiene que golpear mi mano con un hechizo punzante por vagar un poco."

"Cambié de opinión, no voy a ir," dice Hermione.

"Está bien, está bien, sin manos que vaguen," le digo con una sonrisa, "pero si la precisión del hechizo de Harry sufre, te estoy culpando a ti."

"¿Por qué no invitas a Daphne?" Hermione pregunta.

Mi cabeza se inclina hacia atrás sorprendida. "¿En serio? No creo que estés abierto a…"

"¡Quise decir en lugar de a mí!" Hermione me interrumpe rápidamente y me lanza una mirada roja.

"Demasiado público," le digo con una sonrisa. "No he tenido la oportunidad de intercambiar más que unas pocas palabras geniales con ella en los pasillos."

"Y la sonrisa ocasional, lo noto." Ella cruza los brazos y levanta una ceja significativamente.

"Y esos," admito, "pero eso no importa porque eres mi cita mañana."

"¡No es una cita!"

"¡Blast! Supongo que tendré que encontrar una razón diferente para besarte, entonces."

"Harry, por favor, hechízalo si lo intenta."

"Lo haré," dice Harry con un saludo. "Lo siento compañero."

"Oye, no quise decir en los labios," le dije, abriendo mis manos en un gesto sumiso. "¿Qué tal un rápido beso en la mejilla?"

"No."

"¿Frente?"

"No."

"¿Arriba de la cabeza?"

"No."

"¿Detrás de la mano?"

"No."

"¿Qué tal si te mando un beso a unos metros de distancia?"

"Lo esquivaré."

"No sé, puedo apuntar esas cosas realmente bien. Eso suena como un juego divertido."

"Nuevo plan, Harry, hechízalo si incluso frunce los labios."

Harry se ríe de nuestra jugada. "Lo tienes."

Olfateo con tristeza. "Ya veo cómo es, Harry, guardando todo nuestro amor para ti." Sonrío ante la continua mirada de Hermione por unos momentos, pero mi sonrisa vacila cuando me doy cuenta de algo. "Supongo que es lo mejor, en realidad… si Rita Skeeter nos ve besándonos, tú y yo podríamos recibir amenazas de muerte del club de fans de Harry." Arrugo la frente. "En realidad, incluso abrazarse o tomarse de las manos sería suficiente para ese repugnante escarabajo."

Hermione palidece. "No pensé en eso."

"¿Repugnante escarabajo?" Harry pregunta.

"Oh, sí, Rita Skeeter es un escarabajo animago no registrado," le digo de improviso.

"¿_Qué_?" Hermione chilla.

"Sí, imagino que así es como ella obtiene sus primicias exclusivas a veces. Es un gran escarabajo azul. Estoy seguro de que aparecerá en torno a Harry en algún momento durante el Torneo."

"¡William, tenemos que entregarla!" Dice Hermione.

"Podría esperar hasta ver un escarabajo como ese y luego tropezar accidentalmente y aplastarlo," sugiere Harry.

Eso deja sin aliento a Hermione, pero tengo que abstenerme de reírme desde que vi eso antes. O leerlo, más bien. "¡Harry!"

"Dije que sería un accidente…" dice Harry, pero hace un gesto tranquilizador ante la mirada acusadora de Hermione. "Oh, detente, sabes que estoy bromeando, Hermione."

"¿Puedes simplemente ir a un Auror y decir que alguien es un animago ilegal?" Pregunto. "Podríamos encontrar una manera de capturarla y entregarla como un escarabajo."

"Tendremos que vigilarla, entonces." Hermione dice con el ceño fruncido. "Ella podría espiarnos en casi cualquier lugar."

"Podríamos usar _muffliato_ casi todo el tiempo, por si acaso," sugiero.

"Eso podría ser difícil," dice ella, tocando sus labios. "Y Harry ya descubrió que lo deja vulnerable a ser hechizado por detrás, ya que no puede reaccionar al encantamiento de un hechizo." Ella sacude la cabeza. "Vamos a tener que tener en cuenta el uso en momentos como este. Por ejemplo, hasta que nos hayas contado sobre Skeeter, no deberíamos haberlo tenido."

"Lo siento, hábito," le digo.

Agita la disculpa para cambiar de tema. "William, ¿cómo sabes qué es ella?"

La miro en serio. "No te olvidaste de mis secretos, ¿verdad?"

Ella suspira. "A veces lo hago."

"Todavía me amas, ¿no?"

"Nunca me vas a dejar vivir así, ¿verdad?"

"No mientras pueda usarlo para que dejes de estar enojado conmigo."

"Tengo la sensación de que desgastarás ese privilegio en poco tiempo."

* * *

Hermione me pasa una cerveza de mantequilla cuando regresa a la mesa, donde estoy mirando la lista de títulos que copiamos de Tomos y Pergaminos.

"Gracias por la bebida," le digo. Sabe a caramelo líquido. Un poco demasiado dulce para mí, pero está bien en pequeñas dosis.

"¿Crees que tenemos suficiente?" Hermione pregunta por tercera vez, mordiéndose el labio preocupada mientras lee la lista al revés.

"Estoy seguro de que tres docenas de títulos son más que suficientes," repito. "Por cierto, eres muy linda cuando te muerdes el labio así."

"¡William! ¡Deja de hacerme sonrojar en público!" Susurra acaloradamente a pesar del encanto de la privacidad.

"Lo siento, pensé que esa era la mejor manera de que dejaras de hacer esa pregunta," le dije con una sonrisa antes de tomar otro pequeño sorbo. Cuando ella solo mira en respuesta, cambio de tema. "Entonces, ¿hay algo más en lo que puedas pensar que no hayamos hecho para el entrenamiento de Harry, pero que debamos hacer antes de la Primera Tarea?"

"Mmm, no estoy seguro. Tendría que ser un hechizo de algún tipo, porque no hay tiempo suficiente para aprender una habilidad como ciertos tipos de transfiguración avanzada. Sin saber cuál es la tarea real, solo vamos va a tener que esperar que esté preparado. Al menos hay muchas posibilidades con el Hechizo de Invocación, fue realmente genial tenerlo a prueba a largo plazo."

Bueno, tuve que asegurarme de que pueda obtener su Firebolt. "Hablando de transfiguración avanzada, debería tratar de convertirse en un animago."

"¿_Qué_?" Hermione se ahoga con su cerveza de mantequilla. "¡William, eso es magia extremadamente avanzada! ¡No puede hacerlo en tres días!"

"No para la primera tarea, por supuesto," le digo, rechazando su objeción. "Pero no lo sabrás a menos que lo intentemos. El padre y el padrino de Harry se convirtieron en animagos mientras estaban en Hogwarts. Si lo descubrieron, no veo por qué ustedes no pueden hacer lo mismo."

Harry rompe su silencio auto-impuesto debajo de la capa. "¡Eso es brillante! ¡No puedo creer que nunca haya pensado en eso antes!"

"Deberías preguntarle a la profesora McGonagall sobre eso, Hermione," le digo. "Tal vez ella los ayude, muchachos. Estoy seguro de que Sirius también lo hará."

"¿Por qué siguen diciendo 'ustedes?,'" Pregunta ella. "¿No vas a hacerlo tú también?"

Sacudo la cabeza. "Podría intentarlo, pero de alguna manera no creo que funcione para mí."

Ella me frunce el ceño. "¿Por qué no?"

"Sabes que parece que no puedo usar una varita. No creo que sea un mago normal." Subestimación del siglo ficticio.

"William, la transformación del animago no tiene varita, ¡así que tal vez puedas hacerlo más rápido que nosotros!"

Sonrío agradecido, aunque no tengo muchas esperanzas. "Bueno, de cualquier manera estaré allí junto con ustedes."

Un fuerte golpe me sobresalta.

"Bonita capa, Potter," gruñe Crouch/Moody mientras se para frente a nuestra mesa. Hagrid se cierne detrás de él, pero está fuera del _muffliato_ para que no podamos escucharlo. "¿Y ese es un amuleto de privacidad útil, Granger, uno de los tuyos?"

"En realidad, ese sería el Sr. Lerner," dice Hermione con una sonrisa.

Lucho por no estremecerme mientras el ojo mágico se posa sobre mí.

Harry me salva saltando entonces. "¿Puede tu ojo… quiero decir, puedes-?"

"Sí, puede ver a través de las capas de invisibilidad," dice Moody/Crouch. Luego alcanza por encima de su cabeza y mantiene su mano plana, inclinada en ángulo. "Y también puedo ver la burbuja creada por hechizos como este, aunque no puedo escuchar nada del exterior."

Hagrid luego se inclina para que la mayor parte de su enorme cabeza esté bajo la mano de Moody. Susurra algo en voz baja, lo que, para Hagrid, es decir que Hermione y yo escuchamos cada palabra. "Harry, encuéntrame esta noche a medianoche en mi cabaña. Usa esa capa." Luego se para y parece decir algo más antes de que él y Crouch/Moody se vayan.

"Bueno, eso fue discreto," bromeé, una vez que el tipo que me da escalofríos ha abandonado por completo el edificio.

"No sé si deberías ir, Harry," dice Hermione, mordiéndose el labio inferior, "podría hacerte llegar tarde a Sirius."

Estoy en desacuerdo. "Creo que puedes lograrlo, Harry. Pero te diré qué, iré allí a la una y le haré compañía un poco si no estás de regreso. Me gustaría hablar con Sirius yo mismo."

Hermione me frunce el ceño. "No creo que sea una buena idea, William. Harry podría haber mencionado tu nombre a Sirius, pero no sabe cómo te ves."

"Él conoce tu cara, sin embargo," señalo, "entonces, ¿por qué no bajas también?"

Hermione se muerde el labio, mirando de un lado a otro entre mí y donde está sentado Harry. "Bueno."

Aplaudo mis manos, sorprendiéndola. "¡Excelente! ¿Ves, Harry? Ahora tienes que darte prisa para acompañar a nuestro encuentro nocturno. Nunca sabes lo que va a pasar con esos sinvergüenzas con los que sale Hermione. Lo mejor es que tengas a mano tu maleficio punzante."

Ella me levanta una ceja. "Tendré mis propios maleficios picantes a mano, William, y no estarán dirigidos a tus manos."

* * *

"Hola, Hermione," la saludo en voz baja mientras se dirige al fuego.

Ella bosteza, "Hola, William… lo siento," dice cuando su bostezo se vuelve contagioso.

"Está bien, esto es demasiado tarde para mí."

"Para mí también."

Nos sentamos en silencio por unos momentos, mirando el fuego. Es hipnótico. "Aunque se supone que debo estar atento a otros estudiantes, voy a tener que hablar contigo para permanecer despierto."

Su cabeza se levanta cuando empiezo a hablar, como si ella también se hubiera quedado dormida. "Yo también."

"Em," digo, buscando un tema. "Tal vez deberías sacar esos maleficios punzantes después de todo."

Ella se rio. "Eso funcionaría, pero espero que hablar conmigo sea una forma más agradable de mantenerte despierto."

"Lo es," le digo. Hermione parece haberse ido a dormir y ha puesto una especie de alarma, porque su cabello se ve especialmente borroso y enredado, como si se hubiera sacudido y dado vuelta en las últimas horas. Me hace sonreír y ella lo ve.

"No digas una palabra sobre mi cabello."

Mi sonrisa se ensancha. "Pienso que es lindo."

Su rostro cae en una mirada fingida. "No dije una palabra, y no empieces con eso otra vez."

Mi sonrisa se desvanece y miro hacia el fuego. "Sé que bromeo acerca de ser inapropiado cuando Harry no está cerca, pero sabes que nunca te lastimaría así, ¿verdad?" Maldita sea tarde en la noche, siempre me pone blando.

Puedo sentir que me mira, pero estoy demasiado avergonzado por mi admisión sentimental para mirar de vuelta. "Lo sé," dice ella después de un momento.

"Tengo que admitir que me siento un poco blando esta noche, pero si me dices que deje de molestarte por algo, lo haré."

"Realmente podría aprovechar esas promesas, ya sabes." Su voz tiene una nota de sorpresa, y tengo la sensación de que me está levantando una ceja.

"Podrías. Yo solo… la idea de que te lastimara de alguna manera solo me pone mal del estómago en este momento."

"¿Así que lastimarme será aceptable una vez que estés bien descansado?" Ella pregunta, diversión en su voz. Me vuelvo para hacer una mueca ante eso, ante lo cual su rostro se suaviza en una sonrisa. "Entonces, ¿este tierno y dulce William es tu verdadero yo, o es el misterioso bromista que todos conocemos y amamos?"

Su pregunta sobre el verdadero yo me golpea de una manera que no esperaba. Mi mueca se desvanece y cierro los ojos y dejo que mi cabeza caiga en mis manos. Siento que vienen algunas lágrimas, pero no puedo hacer nada para detenerlas.

"William, ¿estás bien?"

Odio cuando la gente me pregunta eso cuando no estoy bien. Es como una frase desencadenante para que se derramen todas mis emociones. "No, no lo soy."

"Por favor, dime qué pasa," suplica, "quiero ayudarte."

"No puedes… es… son mis secretos. ¡Son demasiado! No… no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto. Sé que ya piensas que es sospechoso, pero juro que no me quedaría con ellos si tuviera que elegir. Tanto podría salir mal… y si, cuando te digo, me vas a odiar."

"William," dice ella, con lágrimas manchando sus mejillas. "Si es demasiado, entonces tienes que compartirlo. Por favor, comparte la carga, si no conmigo, con alguien más. Harry, Daphne, Dumbledore, Hagrid… ¡alguien! ¡Por favor!"

Me tiemblan las manos mientras me froto los costados de la cabeza pensando. Podría compartir un poco. Solo un poco, pero su detector de mentiras es demasiado bueno para escabullirse de algo. "Soy… ugh, esto va a sonar loco. Literalmente me encontré en la Plataforma Nueve y Tres Cuartos hace unos meses. Yo… desperté con una varita que nunca había visto antes y la mochila estaba usando cuando… me fui, supongo. Tenías razón al sospechar que la primera vez que practicamos hechizos. Nunca he lanzado un hechizo en mi vida, excepto cuando estaba jugando en la Sala de los Menesteres, intentando averiguar cómo terminé aquí." Todo cierto.

Levanto la vista después de unos momentos de silencio para verla boquiabierta. Obviamente esto no es lo que ella esperaba. "William, eso… ¡eso no tiene sentido!" Cuando no respondo, ella continúa. "¿Cómo pudiste… si de alguna manera apareciste aquí – entonces cómo sabes las cosas que haces?"

"Me desperté con ese conocimiento en mi cabeza," le digo. Sigue siendo una declaración verdadera, si no completa. "Me desperté sabiendo quiénes son la mayoría de ustedes y qué pueden hacer, pero no tengo idea de por qué estoy aquí. Yo… yo estaba diciendo la verdad acerca de que mis padres eran muggles, porque hasta donde sabía antes llegó aquí, no había tal cosa como magia." Me estremezco un poco al darme cuenta de lo incómodo que suena, pero por suerte ella lo interpreta de una manera que es beneficiosa para mí.

"Bueno, el mundo mágico está oculto, lo que estoy seguro de que sabes ahora. ¿No tendría sentido que estuviera oculto antes de que despertaras?"

"Supongo." Tengo que dejar pasar eso… no hay forma de que pueda decirle por qué sabía con certeza que el mundo mágico no existía. "Supongo que hablar sobre cómo la magia rompe casi todas las leyes de la física no significa mucho cuando puedo hacerlo yo mismo, aquí. Esa es también la razón por la que mi carta de Hogwarts no fue abierta, ya sabes. Cuando me preguntaste en qué año estaba en, no tenía idea hasta que miraste."

Ella inclina la cabeza hacia atrás ante eso. "¿Pero no tienes la misma edad que nosotros?"

Mi cabeza cae en mis manos una vez más. "No… se supone que debo ser… un poco mayor, a pesar de que no me siento como uno. Es por eso que la ropa en mi mochila es demasiado grande – en realidad me encogí un par de pulgadas."

"¿Quieres decirme que se supone que eres más alto de lo que ya eres?"

Ella está tratando de hacerme sonreír, pero me siento demasiado miserable para hacerlo. "¿No lo ves, Hermione? Yo también… podría parecer y sentirme como un chico de quince años otra vez pero…"

Ella palidece. "No eres como… ¿en tus cuarentas o algo así?"

Ahogo una carcajada. "No, ni siquiera cerca. Solo perdí un par de años. Pero aún así… no pertenezco aquí, en este lugar, a esta edad."

"Sabes, cuando lo pienso, tiene sentido por qué parecías más maduro al principio, y ahora eres mucho más juguetón. Me pregunto si la magia que te trajo aquí realmente te hizo quince años física y psicológicamente, incluso si recuerdas más años que eso. Tal vez la parte psicológica fue un poco más lenta en la aceptación."

Sacudo la cabeza. Dejo que Hermione intente encontrar una explicación lógica para algo que claramente no tiene. "No sé. Tal vez. No sé…"

Suspira. "No voy a mentir y decir que no es un poco extraño, sabiendo que no tienes quince años, pero simplemente no parece un gran problema."

Mi cabeza cae de nuevo en mis manos y la sacudo. "No dirás eso cuando escuches la historia completa," digo, pensando en lo que sucederá durante la Tercera Tarea si dejo que las cosas se desarrollen. "Pero no puedo decirte esa parte, todavía. Es… es la peor parte… pero no puedo hablar de eso. Todavía no…"

Hermione cierra los ojos y respira hondo. "Entonces… ¿me lo dirás, eventualmente?"

"Si puedo," digo en voz baja. "Si puedo. Te diré todo, pero no puedo ahora."

"Está bien." Ella calla por un minuto. "William, si vienes de… otro lugar… es por eso que no tienes dinero ni nada." Asiento y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, luego sus ojos se abren y ella ahoga un sollozo. "Antes decías la verdad… no… no tenías a nadie."

Sacudo la cabeza con tristeza. "Solo tú y Harry."

"Oh, William," dice, arrojándose sobre mí y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí. "¿Cómo estás funcionando? ¡Me acurrucaría y lloraría! Y te alejé casi de inmediato cuando no tenías a nadie más…" solloza de nuevo. "¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Cómo pudiste perdonarme por eso?"

"Sé a lo que se enfrentan, tú, Harry, y cualquier otra persona que te ayude. No podría vivir conmigo mismo si los abandonara. Además, no estoy peor que Harry cuando llegó. Mejor fuera, realmente, considerando lo que pasó con sus parientes. Es un hombre más fuerte que yo."

"Ambos son fuertes."

Sacudo la cabeza. "Tuve una buena infancia, Hermione. Harry… él… parte del conocimiento que heredé es lo que le sucedió. Podrías entender que no le gustan sus parientes, pero… bueno, es su historia para saber si quiere. Basta con decir que eres la única razón por la que él sabe lo que es el amor."

Hermione se ríe tristemente. "No, tú eres quien se lo dijo, si no recuerdo mal."

"Pero tú se lo mostraste."

Sonríe. "Entonces, los dos somos responsables." Ella ladea la cabeza hacia mí. "Has estado… presionándonos, a Harry y a mí, ¿no?"

Miro hacia otro lado vergonzosamente. "Lo siento. Necesita a alguien como tú, incluso si no se da cuenta de lo perfecta que eres. Y te complementa perfectamente. Su poder y tu sabiduría. Su instinto y tu intelecto. Su ferocidad y tu gentileza. Y ambos son insondablemente valientes, amables, generosos, fuertes de voluntad, fuertes de corazón…" Me río con tristeza. "Tengo que admitir que estoy celoso de él por eso."

"Tú también eres todas esas cosas, sabes."

"No lo soy, como descubrirás." Dejé mi recordatorio colgando en el aire por un momento. "Pero no importa de ninguna manera, porque no pertenezco aquí. No voy a mentir y decir que no estoy tentado, pero… Hermione, ya he tenido un primer amor. Y yo… No… no soy… bueno, la amaba en todos los sentidos, y sé el dolor cuando se va ese amor. Sé que eres madura de muchas maneras, pero… lo sé, puede que esa no sea razón suficiente para alejarte, pero es suficiente que no sé si voy a levantarme y desaparecer mañana. Y después de la forma en que te he engañado – y la forma en que todavía tengo que ocultarte cosas – no puedo… simplemente no puedo hacerte eso."

"Te refieres a ti…" Ella palidece al darse cuenta de lo que estoy diciendo, luego se abraza a sí misma. "Entonces cuando me abrazas y me besas…"

"…se siente increíblemente bien e increíblemente doloroso, y no quiero parar," termino. "Lo siento. No… no lo haré más si no quieres."

Sus lágrimas fluyen libremente ahora. "Va a ser lo mismo para mí ahora, ¿sabes? Cada vez, me recordarán lo que podría haber sido, si las circunstancias fueran diferentes. Pero tampoco quiero que pares."

Suspiro pesadamente y dejo caer mi cabeza. Después de respirar hondo y pasar mis dedos por mi cabello, la miro. "Lo siento, no debería haberte dicho eso. No… no quería hacerte sentir como yo."

"No siento haberte conocido, William, incluso si este es el precio."

Me reí sombríamente. "Solo un par de masoquistas, ¿no es así? Te das cuenta de que a la larga dolería menos si dejáramos de ser amigos."

Ella apoya su cabeza en mi pecho, su cabello espeso se extiende por todos lados y lo aprieta con más fuerza. "No me importa."

Me aprieto de vuelta. "A mí tampoco."

Nos abrazamos durante varios minutos, el crepitar del fuego es el único sonido en la cavernosa sala común de Gryffindor. "Harry debería volver pronto," dice en el silencio, pero no lo deja ir.

Echo un vistazo al reloj y me limpio la cara en el proceso. "Con suerte. Es casi la hora."

"Vas a… ¿contarle todo lo que me dijiste?"

Lo considero por un momento, pero no veo por qué no… excepto por el hecho de que tengo que recordar exactamente qué secretos he revelado. "Sí. Excepto tal vez la parte sobre cómo me preocupo por ti un poco más de lo que debería, y sobre mí jugando al casamentero. Él podría maldecirme."

"Dudo que lo haga."

Sacudo la cabeza. "No quiero que piense que estoy tratando de manipularlo. Ya tiene suficiente de eso y estoy seguro de que solo empeorará. Lo racionalizo para mí como un amigo que intenta establecer otro amigo, pero todavía me siento mal por eso. Espero no haber arruinado nada entre ustedes."

Ella me mira en silencio por varios momentos. "No lo has hecho. Admito que estaba… comenzando a pensar en ti como más que un mejor amigo, pero creo que tal vez fue porque de alguna manera podría decirte que sentías lo mismo por mí. No creo que Harry me vea de esa manera." Se sonroja cuando admite eso, y estoy segura de que estoy igual de rojo.

"Tal vez todavía no, pero no hay forma de que pueda extrañar cuán perfecta eres para-"

"No lo he hecho," dice la voz de Harry detrás de nosotros, sorprendiéndonos a los dos.

"¡Harry!" Hermione chilla, saltando lejos de mí. "Cuándo esc-" Ella se apagó, y yo me volteé para ver lágrimas en sus mejillas también.

"El tiempo suficiente." Camina hacia la silla que Hermione había desocupado y se deja caer sin hueso en ella. "Demasiado tiempo. Ambos están olvidando dos cosas: la profecía y…" Se toca la cicatriz.

La sangre se drena instantáneamente de la cara de Hermione. "No…"

Respira hondo. "Estaba… estaba tan feliz de que parecieras llevarte tan bien con William, porque significaba que podías ser feliz sin importar qué… sin importar lo que me pase." Su voz se rompe un par de veces cuando habla, haciendo que su confesión sea aún más dolorosa.

"Harry…"

"Nunca olvidé la primera vez que me abrazaste, Hermione. Nunca lo haré. Ese fue el primer abrazo que recuerdo haber recibido. No sabía qué era hasta que William me lo dijo, pero ahora sé que te amé de alguna manera desde ese momento. Incluso si no supiera los detalles detrás de por qué Voldemort estaba tratando de matarme, sabía lo suficiente como para saber que no tendrías la oportunidad de ser feliz conmigo con todo esto colgando sobre mi cabeza." Harry se ríe sombríamente. "Estaba lo suficientemente desesperado como para hacerte feliz de que incluso traté de hacerte gustar a Ron." Luego su rostro cae y sus ojos se vuelven brillantes con más lágrimas. "Podría haber jurado que William era el indicado," dice en voz baja.

Hermione entierra su cara en el sofá y llora más fuerte que nunca.

Harry y yo nos sentamos a cada lado de ella sin decir nada, solo frotando su espalda y sus brazos, pasando las manos por su cabello.

Justo en ese momento, el fuego se enciende en verde y aparece momentáneamente una cara que desaparece inmediatamente.

"¿Canuto?" Harry gruñe.

"¿Harry? ¿Estás seguro de que es seguro?" Sirius pregunta, apareciendo tentativamente una vez más. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasó?" Su voz se vuelve más preocupada a medida que avanza.

"Este es…" Harry se aclara la garganta cuando su voz se rompe de nuevo. "Este es William Lerner, te dije sobre él. Y, por supuesto, recuerdas a Hermione."

Hermione se sienta, con la cara manchada. "Hola de nuevo, Canuto."

Sirius toma nuestra condición y la aparente falta de cualquier tipo de emergencia. Repite su pregunta con una voz más suave. "¿Qué pasó, Harry?"

Harry solo sacude la cabeza.

"¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de la tragedia de Shakespeare, Canuto?" Hermione pregunta, con la voz llena de emoción. "Bueno, estamos viviendo en una ahora mismo."

* * *

**Omake #2**

"¿Crees que tenemos suficiente?" Hermione pregunta por tercera vez, mordiéndose el labio preocupada.

"Estoy seguro de que tres docenas de títulos son más que suficientes," repito. "Por cierto, eres muy linda cuando te muerdes el labio así."

"¡William! ¡Deja de hacerme sonrojar en público!" susurra acaloradamente a pesar del encanto de la privacidad.

"¡Pues deja de ser linda!"

"¡No sé qué te parece lindo!"

"Mm, esa es una pregunta difícil," le digo, frotándome la barbilla. "Guau, esa es una muy difícil. Casi todas tus expresiones faciales son algo lindas."

"William…" se queja ella.

"¡Ah, ja!" Digo, chasqueando los dedos. "Lo tengo. Tendrás que hurgarte la nariz."

Ella jadea con indignación. "¡No voy a hurgarme la nariz!"

"Bueno, es eso o me controlo," señalo, "y honestamente, ¿cuál crees que tiene más posibilidades de tener éxito?"

"Tiene razón," le ofrece Harry debajo de su capa.

"Tal vez sí, pero es una lástima," dice Hermione, cruzando los brazos. "Solo vas a tener que controlarte."

"Está bien, pero hacer que tu túnica abrace tu figura de esa manera solo lo hará más difícil."

"Tu sugerente doble sentido alegra mi alma, hermano," dice Harry.

La boca de Hermione se abre cuando se da cuenta de lo que Harry quiere decir. "¡William!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Cómo Sobrevivir a tu Dragón**

"William, despierta," escuché a Hermione decir a través de mi aturdimiento.

"Mm, todavía no," le digo, acariciando mi almohada esponjosa y agradablemente fragante y cerrando los ojos con más fuerza.

"¡Ay, ay, no tan rudo!" ella suplica. "¡Ese es mi cabello!"

Eso me abre los ojos. Me siento y miro alrededor confundido. "¿Qué-?"

"Nosotros, er, nos quedamos dormidos en la sala común," dice Harry.

Efectivamente, parece que estábamos recostados en el sofá profundo junto al fuego. Mi cuello me está matando.

"Corrección, ustedes se quedaron dormidos," dice Hermione, "y ahora tengo baba en el pelo y en el hombro."

"Ah, perdón por eso, Hermione," dije sofocando un bostezo. "¿Por qué no me diste un empujón? ¿No vas a estar exhausta?"

Ella se sonroja un poco. "Bueno, no me importó, y me dormí varias veces también. Te dormiste contra mi cabeza y Harry lo hizo contra mi hombro de su lado."

"Vaya. Perdón por acaparar su cabello, Harry. Pensé que era un poco extraño que mi almohada oliera tan bien."

"No creo que le importe demasiado," dice Hermione, mirando a Harry que se sonroja furiosamente. "Su cabeza descansaba sobre mi pecho izquierdo hasta hace un minuto."

Ladré una carcajada por eso. "Bien jugado, Harry, bien jugado." Froto y estiro el cuello lo más a fondo posible para aliviar la rigidez, pero el dolor persiste.

"Deberías haber puesto tu mano sobre la derecha, ella te habría dejado," dice Harry con una sonrisa.

Suspiro exageradamente. "Buena decisión, pero ya es demasiado tarde."

"Mmm," dice Hermione, tocando sus labios. "Tal vez no." Su mano sale disparada y se cierra sobre mi pecho. Harry comienza a reír a carcajadas, y una vez que me recupero del momento de shock, me uno a él seguido de Hermione.

"Sabes lo que viene después, William," dice con una sonrisa. "Es justo completar el ciclo."

Me río de nuevo por eso. "Muy bien, ven aquí, Harry," le digo, haciendo un movimiento de amasar con las manos. "¿Izquierda o derecha?"

Después de compartir algunas risas más, nos sonreímos, y luego nuestras sonrisas se desvanecen en sonrisas agradecidas. El mensaje tácito es claro: necesitábamos esa curación y ahora tenemos un trabajo que hacer.

Tomamos un descanso para ducharnos y luego nos dirigimos a la Sala de los Menesteres para discutir ese trabajo antes del desayuno. La ducha hace maravillas para mi dolor de cuello, así que me dedico a un baño mucho más largo de lo normal. También hace maravillas con mis pensamientos, y planeo cómo decirles mi estrategia ahora que finalmente saben cuál es la Primera Tarea. Sobre todo, de todos modos, ya que no saben sobre el huevo. Para cuando finalmente me visto y me dirijo hacia abajo, encuentro a Harry y Hermione en la sala común esperándome.

Una vez que salimos del retrato, asumimos nuestras posiciones normales para caminar: Harry a la izquierda sosteniendo la mano izquierda de Hermione y yo a la derecha agarrando su brazo derecho. Es un poco bizarro cómo se siente extraño cuando no estamos caminando así. Caminamos en un agradable silencio todo el camino, deteniéndonos solo para ver la vista de la mañana desde el corredor del séptimo piso.

"¿Qué iba a decir Sirius antes de que Ron bajara y lo hiciera irse?" Hermione pregunta retóricamente, una vez que está preparada y abre la habitación. Es su biblioteca en miniatura habitual con una acogedora sala de estar.

Me sorprende que Hermione lo haya mencionado anoche tan rápido, y la cara de Harry cae. Como si la ropa sucia que ventilamos anoche no fuera lo suficientemente mala, el comportamiento de Ron claramente también le pesa. "Recuerda el vacío, si lo necesitas," sugiero suavemente. Harry asiente y cierra los ojos. Hermione también se da cuenta de su sombrío estado de ánimo, por lo que ambos hacemos lo mismo.

"Dijo específicamente 'un hechizo simple', pero eso no lo reduce en absoluto," señala Harry después de unos minutos.

"Sí, lo simple es relativo, de todos modos," señala Hermione. "Hay muchos hechizos que son simples para Dumbledore, pero no muchos que sean simples para un Primer Año."

"Sirius probablemente tomó eso en consideración, Hermione," dice Harry.

Se muerde el labio y se vuelve hacia mí. "¿Qué piensas, William?" Entonces su mirada se intensifica. "Puedo ver que sabes algo."

Puedo sentir el calor de mi cara avergonzado, así que no sirve de nada tratar de esconderse ahora. "La piel escamosa de un dragón es prácticamente impermeable a los hechizos de un solo lanzador…" digo, tratando de permitir que Hermione complete los espacios en blanco.

Ella no se da cuenta de eso o lo ignora. "¿Sí y? ¡Vamos, no nos dejes colgando!"

"…y algunas partes del dragón no están cubiertas por ella," termino.

Sus ojos se abren. "¡Por supuesto! Sus ojos son el punto débil. Probablemente podrías dañar las alas con un _Cutter_ dominado, pero eso solo lo enfurecería. Entonces, ¿qué podría usar?"

"¿Por qué me preguntas?" Trato de actuar inocente.

"Porque ya sabes," dice Hermione como si fuera obvio. "Te dije que ahora puedo ver a través de ti." Supongo que es obvio para ella.

Suspiro. "Supongo que puedes. Ahí está la maldición de Conjuntivitis."

"No he oído hablar de esa…"

"No estoy sorprendido, porque si lo hubieras hecho, estoy seguro de que ya lo habrías mencionado," le digo con lo que espero sea una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Pero eso todavía te hará enojar. Esto es lo que pienso, Harry: convoca tu Firebolt, transfigura algunos señuelos, golpéalo con un ojo rosa para que tenga problemas para descubrir cuál es cuál, y tómalo… o lo que sea que Charlie diga." Casi digo el huevo. Rápidamente continúo con la esperanza de ocultarlo. "Tal vez quieras practicar haciendo un poderoso hechizo de escudo en caso de que recibas un golpe de suerte con su aliento, y el hechizo de congelación de llamas o algún hechizo refrescante o conjuro de agua en caso de que pase eso. ¿Tal vez podamos descubrir qué quiso decir Charlie con los Hechizos de Extinción? No estoy seguro de si funcionaría, pero también podrías probar un _Banisher_ dominado en caso de que no puedas escapar cuando su cola se balancee hacia ti o algo así."

Hermione me mira con la boca abierta. "¿C-Cómo se te ocurrió todo eso?"

Me encojo de hombros y luego sonrío. "¿No estuvimos de acuerdo en que mi segundo nombre es 'Asombroso' la última vez que hablamos?"

"¿El conocimiento que heredaste?" Hermione pregunta, ignorando mi falta de respuesta.

"Esa es una declaración justa," le digo.

Hermione levanta una ceja ante mi elección de palabras, pero no me lo dice.

"No estoy seguro de transfigurar señuelos," dice Harry. "Hubo un hechizo que Ollivander usó cuando estaba probando mi varita: _Avis_, que conjuró algunas aves. ¿Tal vez podría usar eso?"

"¿Hubo un movimiento de varita?" Hermione pregunta. Ante la respuesta negativa de Harry, ella levanta su varita. "_Avis_." Dos canarios de color amarillo brillante salen disparados de su varita con una explosión. "¡Bien pensado, Harry! Practicaremos eso hoy." Ella se ríe de los pájaros que gorjean locamente mientras vuelan en círculos a su alrededor. "Creo que en realidad tienes una buena oportunidad de salir de esto."

Harry se ve sorprendido al principio, luego se vuelve pensativo. Aparentemente, un plan de acción sólido es tan reconfortante para él como para Hermione.

"Deberías advertirle a Cedric," le digo.

Esto se sobresalta. "¿Qué?"

"Tiene razón, Hermione," dice Harry. "Estoy seguro de que Maxime le dirá a Fleur y Karkaroff le dirá a Krum. No es justo para Cedric."

"Sé que ambos tienen razón, estaba sorprendida, eso es todo," dice con el ceño fruncido. "Eso no se me había ocurrido todavía."

"Lo sé, pero iba a ser," digo con mi mejor intento de una sonrisa enigmática, "ya sabes, puedo ver a través de ti ahora. De hecho, puedo predecir exactamente lo que estás a punto de hacer. Estamos a punto de argumentar que no puedo, y luego me vas a mirar."

Justo en cada señal, Hermione cierra la boca y luego me mira. Me río de buena gana ante la escena, y Harry se une. "¡Guau, William, eso fue impresionante!"

"Bueno, admito que sería más divertido entre los muggles, sin toda la cuestión de la Legilimancia. Aquí no es un truco terriblemente impresionante."

"Estoy segura de que tampoco lo es allí," Hermione resopla.

"No sé, al menos fue agradable y específico, y en realidad se hizo realidad. Tal vez me perdí mi llamado en Adivinación."

"Entonces, ¿Cedric?" Dice Hermione, una vez más descuidando reconocer mi existencia.

"Vamos a tomarlo en el desayuno," dice Harry. "De esa manera tendrá casi tanto tiempo para resolverlo como el resto de nosotros."

Estoy medio tentado a hacer una broma sobre el uso de mi aptitud recién descubierta para la adivinación y decirle exactamente lo que Cedric va a hacer. Aunque, honestamente, ¿cómo se supone que Transfigurar una sola roca en un perro distraiga a un dragón el tiempo suficiente para que agarre el Huevo de Oro? Quizás haga algo un poco más creíble.

* * *

Después de nuestra carrera matutina, me sorprende ver a Daphne sentada afuera con otras dos personas, a quienes identifico inmediatamente como sus amigos Blaise Zabini y Tracey Davis. Me desvío en su dirección y me sorprende un poco cuando todos me siguen. Una vez que los alcanzo, nuestros dos grupos se miran en un silencio incómodo. Excepto por Luna, por supuesto, que tararea alegremente y se balancea sobre sus talones.

"Vamos, Harry," dice Hermione, finalmente rompiendo el silencio. "Vamos a practicar. ¿Quieres ayudar, Neville? ¿Luna?"

Ella toma la mano de Harry y se lo lleva, y Neville parece desgarrado. "Adelante, Neville," le digo.

"¿Estás seguro, amigo?"

"Estoy seguro."

Todavía baraja incómodo, mirando con recelo a los tres Slytherins. "Claro, si tu lo dices." Se encoge de hombros y comienza a alejarse hasta que se da cuenta de que Luna todavía está allí.

"Es bonita, William," dice Luna, mirando a Daphne con la cabeza inclinada. "¿Te gusta ella?"

Sonrío ante el leve sonrojo de Daphne. "Sí, Luna," digo con orgullo. Los ojos de Tracey se hinchan y la cara de Blaise se oscurece.

"Eso es bueno. Estoy seguro de que también me gustará. Adiós, William." Luna salta tras Neville.

"¿Qué fue eso, Lerner?" Blaise pregunta amenazadoramente.

"Sr. Zabini, ¿no es así? Seguramente ha oído hablar de Luna Lovegood. Ella dice exactamente lo que quiere decir. Tuve una linda conversación con Daphne, y ahora deseo ser su amigo. No hay nada más."

"¿Por qué querría ser amiga de una sangre sucia?" Tracey exclama. Daphne la abraza bruscamente y Tracey se sonroja de vergüenza. Mantengo mi sonrisa.

"Sra. Davis, ¿verdad? Espero que encuentre nuestra conversación tan intrigante como yo. Y no se preocupe, no me ofende que me llamen 'sangre sucia'. De dónde vengo, la pureza de la sangre importa poco. Eso debería complacer a todos los Slytherins, Sra. Davis, ¿no es así?"

Sus ojos se abren y sonrío al ojo de buey… Tracey Davis es de hecho un mestizo. "Estás bien informado," dice Blaise con firmeza.

"El estado de sangre de la Sra. Davis es de poca importancia para mí," le digo, dejando de lado el medio cumplido. "Estoy más interesado en robarte a Daphne por un tiempo y tener otra conversación agradable, tal vez sacando algunas ideas de ella."

"¿Estás seguro de que estás en la casa correcta?" Tracey pregunta. "Ciertamente hablas como un Slytherin."

"Te aseguro que todo es un acto," le digo con una sonrisa. "Debajo de esta fachada lisa, todo es valentía y optimismo sin sentido."

Tracey se ríe de mi descripción de los Gryffindor, e incluso Daphne y Blaise esbozan una pequeña sonrisa.

"Supongo que me dignaré a rebajarme para hablar con este ser menor por un tiempo," dice Daphne con un suspiro dramático.

"Tu generosidad no tiene límites, milady," le respondí con una reverencia exagerada, luego le tendí una mano. "¿Mancillarás tu mano regia y me permitirás el privilegio de ayudarte a levantarte?"

Tracey se ríe de nuevo y le da un codazo a Daphne. Ella toma mi mano y la jalo suavemente a sus pies.

"Estaremos observando desde aquí," dice Blaise sin rodeos, ganándose un codo de Tracey y un giro de los ojos de Daphne.

"Estaré bien, Blaise," dice con firmeza.

"Por qué, milady, no sería apropiado que trataras con alguien como yo sin acompañante. Nunca sabes de qué duplicidad somos capaces los seres menores."

"¿Vas a parar, William?" Daphne se rompe.

"Mis más sinceras disculpas, milady. Mi poción de formalidad untuosa no desaparecerá por otros treinta minutos."

Ella saca su varita y la nivela en mi pecho.

"¡Está bien! Está bien, tú ganas." Digo, levantando mis manos y riendo.

Tracey comienza a reírse junto a mí. "Casi te creí acerca de esa poción. Vamos, Blaise, incluso tienes que admitir que fue divertido. Continúa, Daph, sal a caminar con él."

"Parece que les has impresionado," dice Daphne una vez que lo hemos hecho a cierta distancia.

"Tracey, tal vez, aunque Blaise no parece estar convencido."

Ella pone los ojos en blanco. "No nos detuvo. Es un cumplido tan grande como podría haber esperado hoy."

"¿Están los dos…?"

"¿Juntos? Por favor. Nuestras familias han hecho negocios juntos por mucho tiempo, así que lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, pero es demasiado rígido y melancólico para mí. Creo que mi padre probablemente lo amenazó hace mucho tiempo para mantenerme a salvo o algo así, pero cada vez que sucede algo así, actúa como si hubiera hecho un Voto Inquebrantable. Es como si estuviera permanentemente bajo los efectos de la Poción de Formalidad Untuosa conmigo."

Me reí de eso. "Te gustó, ¿verdad?"

"_Fue_ divertido."

"No te reíste."

"Casi lo hice," dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

Caminamos en silencio por unos momentos.

"Entonces, ¿qué ideas querías que salieran de mí? Seguramente no arriesgaste la vida y la integridad física para intercambiar bromas."

"Soy un Gryffindor," le digo con una sonrisa.

"Cierto, pero no uno normal," dice ella. "Entonces, ¿qué es? ¿La próxima tarea?"

"No, tengo eso cubierto."

"¿Descubriste quién puso el nombre de Potter en el cáliz?"

Eso me deja corto, y lanzo el hechizo de privacidad. "¿Sabías que no fue él?"

"Asumí, y lo acabas de confirmar."

"Inteligente. Pero no, yo también lo sé." Casi me tropiezo cuando me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer. "Sin embargo, es un secreto. No se lo puedes decir a nadie, incluidos Harry y Hermione."

"Fuiste tú, ¿no?"

Le levanto las cejas. "No esperaba que nadie llegara a esa conclusión."

"Sé que no estabas tocando tu varita mágica cuando lanzaste el hechizo de privacidad esta vez," dice Daphne triunfante. "Y algunos de los otros Slytherins ya estaban considerando que podrías haber sido tú incluso sin esa pequeña bomba sin varita, después de tu pequeña exhibición."

Levanto la ceja y sonrío. "¿Alguna de ellas son chicas lindas?"

Ella se burla. "Algunas."

"Mmm, tendré que invitarlas a caminar, deslumbrarlas un poco con mi aire de misterio y encanto natural. Escuche que las damas se enamoran de ese tipo de cosas."

"Tal vez las tontas."

"Entonces tendrás que enviarme una lista."

Ella me pone la cara. 'Estoy a punto de hechizarte.'

Sacudo la cabeza y me río. "Lástima. Pensé en intentarlo – el cáliz, quiero decir, solo para ver si podía cruzar la línea de edad. Tenía un par de ideas… pero no, no fui yo quien lo hizo. Él quien lo hizo quiere a Harry muerto."

"Eso lo reduce," dice Daphne sarcásticamente.

Miro su recelo, y me doy cuenta de que ya he dicho que sé quién era, así que ella lo resolverá incluso si no digo nada más. "Fue un agente de quien más lo quiere muerto."

Sus ojos se abren. "¿Quien?"

Eso me deja corto hasta que me doy cuenta de que está preguntando quién es el agente. "No puedo decirlo. Sin embargo, no era a quien esperarías. ¿Ya sabes que Snape y el director de Durmstrang Karkaroff están marcados como Mortífagos?"

Ella deja escapar un suspiro. "¿Por qué sigues dándome información peligrosa? ¿Estás tratando de que me maten?"

Arrugo la frente. "No, esa información ni siquiera es tan importante. Creo que es una cuestión de registro público, a pesar de que podría no ser de conocimiento público. Solo te estoy engañando con chismes jugosos antes de convertirte en el verdadero desafío."

"Ya te dije que estoy adentro, Lerner. No hay necesidad de 'animarme', como tú dices."

Suspiro. "No, en realidad. Primero necesito gustarte y que confíes en mí."

Ella se burla. "No empieces con esas tonterías otra vez."

"No lo es. Involucra información que ni siquiera es mía. Información que no debería tener. Información mucho más peligrosa que la historia de Tom Riddle, Jr."

"Eso no parece posible."

Me encuentro con su mirada desafiante durante varios segundos. "¿Qué sabes sobre los rituales oscuros que pueden otorgar una forma de inmortalidad al hechicero?"

Daphne hace un sonido ahogado en su garganta. "¡Maldita sea, Lerner!"

"¿De qué otra forma crees que todavía está cerca después de ser golpeado por la Maldición Asesina?"

"¡Ya sé eso!" ella rompe. "¡Estás insinuando que sabes lo que hizo para hacerlo!"

"Sí. Y esperaba que tú también lo hicieras."

Ella sacude la cabeza. "No lo sé, y no quiero saberlo."

"Bueno, eso hace que mi problema sea un poco más difícil. Ya he puesto a Hermione en esa tarea en particular por ahora, así que tal vez tengamos suerte y puedas saltarte esa parte. Pero Hermione y yo… obviamente nuestros recursos son bastante limitados. Tenía la esperanza de alistar a una familia mágica que podría haber ocultado el conocimiento de tales cosas." No mencione que ya he reclutado a Sirius para esta tarea de recopilación de información, ya que los Black parecen ser más propensos que la mayoría a mantener esa información dentro de su familia.

"Y porque estoy en Slytherin, ¿crees que mi familia podría tenerlo?" ella pregunta, con los ojos brillantes mientras cruza los brazos.

Me encojo de hombros. "Es un estereotipo, cierto, pero no está de más intentarlo."

Su ira se desvanece con un suspiro. "Yo… no sé si pueda ayudarte con eso," dice, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Tendré que pensarlo. Ese tipo de información…"

"Lo sé. Tendrías que mirarte a ti mismo. Ese no es el tipo de cosa sobre la que debes estar en casa, no importa qué amuletos o cifrados estés usando en el pergamino. No le vas a decir a tu padre, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto que no," dice con una mirada aguda, como si la hubiera insultado gravemente. "¿Y dices que este no es el problema principal? Dulce Circe, Lerner, ¿en qué me has metido? ¿En qué _te has metido_? ¿Quién es el agente?"

"Me lo guardare para mí por ahora," le digo con una mueca, todavía molesto porque lo dejé pasar. "De hecho, lo que sabes queda entre nosotros."

"_Lo sé_, Lerner," gruñe.

"Bueno, ¡solo me estoy asegurando!" Levanto mis manos en un gesto tranquilizador. "De todos modos, es inofensivo hasta que lanza la trampa sobre Harry, y aún no está listo para eso."

"¿Cómo podrías saber eso sin ser un cómplice?"

"El Sr. Zabini lo dijo: estoy bien informado. Y es como dije, no puedo dejar que conozcas todos mis secretos, Daphne. Me encontrarías menos elegante."

Ella hace su bocanada molesta. "Eres terrible, ¿lo sabías? ¿Cómo puedes hablar de algo tan serio y luego decir cosas así?"

"Cordura. Además, disfruto las caras que haces cuando te frustro," le dije con una sonrisa. "Sí, exactamente como esa cara de 'Estoy a punto de hechizarte' que haces ahora."

Ella rápidamente enfoca su rostro en una mirada en blanco. "Eso no es para tu disfrute, ya sabes."

"Lo sé, pero lo admiraré de todos modos. No tanto como la risa genuina que me diste la última vez, pero esas son mucho más difíciles de conseguir."

Ella pone los ojos en blanco. "Me reí de ti esa vez por ser tan ridículo."

"Si eso es lo que se necesita para hacerte reír de esa manera otra vez, puedes burlarte de mí como quieras."

Ella presiona sus labios en la expresión que reconozco como su intento de ocultar una sonrisa. "Eres el amigo más extraño que he tenido."

"¿Entonces soy tu amigo ahora?" Digo emocionado.

Ella deja escapar una risa rápida. "Eres como un cachorro. Creo que puedes considerarme un amigo, siempre y cuando no se lo digas a nadie."

"Sin embargo, cualquiera puede mirar y vernos caminar," señaló.

"Cierto, tal vez debería aturdirte antes de irme," dice ella, pensativa, "ya sabes, solo para mantener las apariencias."

Me río. "Esa es una opción. Por supuesto, tendría que insistir en extraer algo de igual valor."

Daphne frunce los labios mientras me mira con una ceja levantada. "Tendría cuidado con lo que me pides."

"Sí, supongo que un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla enviarían el mensaje equivocado; probablemente terminaría en el extremo equivocado de algo más que un aturdidor de tus amigos si me abofeteas después," le digo, frotando mi barbilla. "¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda regatearte a un giro brusco y enojado pisotear a tus amigos?"

Ella gruñe un poco cuando menciono un beso. "¿Bofetada o no?"

"Preferiblemente sin bofetadas, ya que tengo una tolerancia bastante baja al dolor. Pero podría estar convencido de un buen abrazo sólido."

Ella gruñe una respuesta negativa. "Tu precio es demasiado alto."

"Muy bien, retrocedamos un poco," le digo. "¿Qué tal si giras y pisoteas y obtengo una sonrisa genuina?"

"Podría girar y pisotear de todos modos," señala.

"Bien, ¿qué tal esto? Me arrodillo y ruego por una sonrisa, y tú puedes girar y pisotear. Puedes decirles a tus compañeros de clase que te rogué que fueses mi cita para el Bola de Yulle y dijiste que no."

Ella se congela un momento. "¿Bola de Yulle?"

"Ups, ¿dejé pasar eso?" Sonrío. "Se anunciará en algún momento después de la Primera Tarea. No puedo ir, y de esta manera puedo usar tu negativa desgarradora como mi excusa."

Sus ojos se abren con la comprensión. "¡Para eso eran las vestimentas! ¿Cómo te enteraste?"

Me duele la cara al hacerlo, pero sonrío de nuevo.

Ella se burla. "Sí, sí, bien informado, lo recuerdo."

"¿Hubieras ido conmigo si realmente te preguntara?"

Ella me levanta una ceja.

"Como amigos, por supuesto," agrego.

Mantiene la mirada un momento más, luego parece que está tratando de ocultar una sonrisa. "No podría decirlo, ya que realmente no estás preguntando."

Mi boca se abre en estado de shock. "Sra. Greengrass, ¿está siendo tímida conmigo?"

"Estoy segura de que no sé de qué estás hablando." Ella muestra una sonrisa brillante y genuina ante eso, y no puedo evitar devolverla.

Caigo de rodillas y junto mis manos. "Daphne, si hubiera sabido que me ibas a dar una tan buena, te habría dejado abofetearme. Me temo que has llegado al final del trato."

"Entonces puedes hacer las paces conmigo." Su rostro cae repentinamente en una máscara tormentosa, luego gira sobre sus talones y pisa furiosamente a Tracey y Blaise.

* * *

"¿Lo conseguiste en el ángulo correcto?"

"Lo tengo, supongo. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres quedarte con eso?"

"No te perdiste el principio, ¿verdad?"

"No, no, lo tengo, pero al final-"

"Entonces es perfecto. Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti a cambio?"

"Bueno… con la primera tarea por venir…"

* * *

"¡Oh no, Harry!" Hermione chilla cuando ve que los cuatro dragones se muestran a la multitud. Son mucho más aterradores en persona que en las películas, y mucho menos en los libros. Puedo sentir el calor de su aliento hasta aquí en las gradas. En realidad, es un calor algo agradable aquí en este día frío.

"¿Sabes de qué tipo son, William?" ella pregunta.

"Mm, no puedo recordarlos a todos. El Welsh Green es obvio, creo que es el más manso. El áspero con todos los controladores adicionales es el Colacuerno Húngaro. Ese será el más feroz. Los otros dos no puedo recordar. Tal vez un Hocicorto Sueco y un Bola de fuego Chino o algo similar. Estoy seguro de que los anunciarán."

Hermione se encoge aunque estoy bastante segura de que no sabe mucho sobre los dragones. "¿Cuál crees que obtendrá Harry?"

Resoplo. "Bueno, duh, él es Harry. Sabes que obtendrá el maldito dragón más malo del planeta, pero no importará porque le pateará el trasero."

"Pareces bastante tranquilo acerca de esto," dice ella, mirándome con recelo.

"En realidad estoy aterrorizado," la corrijo con calma. "De lo contrario, ya te habría dado al menos tres vergonzosos cumplidos."

"Sabes, eso en realidad tiene un perverso sentido," dice sorprendida. "¡Oh, desearía poder hablar con Harry una vez más!"

"Entre los dos probablemente podríamos meterte allí, pero creo que hicimos todo lo que pudimos. No quieres asustarlo mostrándole lo preocupada que estás, ¿verdad?" Ella suspira y sacude la cabeza, y la atraigo hacia mi costado y le acaricio el brazo con comodidad. "Saldrá adelante; siempre lo hace."

"Desearía tener tu confianza," se lamenta, "me voy a romper el pelo aquí."

"¿Puedo tener un candado si lo haces?"

"¡William! ¡Pensé que estabas aterrorizado!"

"Lo estoy, solo estaba tratando de tranquilizarte actuando de manera normal."

Hermione, por supuesto, no se tranquiliza. De hecho, se arranca el cabello sin importar qué competidor esté compitiendo. Primero, ella gritó y enterró su rostro en mi hombro cuando Cedric fue quemado por su Hocicorto Sueco. Incluso gritó para advertir a Fleur que vigilara la corriente de fuego que solía emitir su Galés Verde Común cuando roncaba. Luego chilló por el Bola de fuego Chino de Krum para que dejara de revolcarse y cuidara sus huevos, y se enfureció con los manipuladores de dragones, diciendo que era mejor que no fueran huevos reales. Luego fue el turno de Harry, y ella se puso peor.

"Oh. Oh. No puedo mirar. ¡Oh, Harry!"

"Hermione, todavía ni siquiera han anunciado su nombre."

"¡Cállate! ¡Oh William, por supuesto que consiguió el peor! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Nada ha cambiado. ¿Viste al resto de los concursantes? Fleur hizo algo en lo que no pensamos, pero Harry va a parecerse tanto a Cedric como a Krum."

"¡Oh, William! Ya viste lo que hizo el dragón de Krum. ¿Qué pasa si el Colacuerno aplasta sus huevos? ¡Tenemos que advertirle!"

Arrugo la frente. Me había olvidado de eso. ¿Quizás Harry estaba mejor con solo el Firebolt? "Es demasiado tarde, ahora. Quizás Harry decida que no necesita la maldición de Conjuntivitis. En realidad, tiene un poderoso hechizo de invocación. Me pregunto si podría convocar el huevo de oro."

"Lo dudo; le pregunté al profesor Flitwick sobre eso, cuando lo estábamos aprendiendo," dice ella. "Dijo que los objetos pueden estar encantados contra eso, e imagino que habrían pensado en eso."

"Sí, probablemente. De todos modos, gracias por no gemir mi nombre esta vez."

Ella jadea y golpea mi hombro mientras se sonroja. "¡William! ¡Habla en serio!"

"Lo siento, pero estoy tratando de distraerte y esta es la mejor manera que sé," le digo justo antes de pensar que probablemente no sea cierto. "¿Quieres que te ponga en apuros para esto y te sostenga en alto para que puedas mirar sin arrancarte más el pelo? Quiero decir, incluso lloraste por Fleur y ni siquiera te gusta."

Ella todavía hace una mueca de preocupación. "¿Pero y si Harry me necesita?"

Pongo los ojos en blanco. "No creo que necesite mechones de cabello arrancados, no importa lo bien que huelan. No puedes atravesar las barreras, Hermione. Lo veremos tan pronto como esté en la tienda de primeros auxilios, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sé que tienes razón, William, solo desearía que-"

"Y ahora," la voz de Ludo Bagman retumbó sobre la multitud. "¡Tu cuarto y último campeón se enfrentará al temible Colacuerno Húngaro! ¡Denle la bienvenida a la arena a… HARRY POTTER!"

El rugido de la multitud ahoga el grito aterrorizado de Hermione cuando Harry sale, claramente aturdido por su recepción. Empuja su varita en el aire pero su encantamiento es inaudible. Harry y el Colacuerno se miran con cautela, y ninguno de los dos hace un movimiento hasta que aparece la Firebolt de Harry, momento en el que Harry salta y comienza a tejer. Bagman consigue que la multitud vuelva a rugir con su comentario emocionante. Tengo la sensación de que Harry está tratando de hacer que el dragón vaya detrás de él y se aleje de los huevos, pero cuando eso no parece funcionar, saca su varita y lanza _Avis_ varias veces seguidas, produciendo tres o cuatro pájaros bastante grandes, de color carmesí en cada intento.

"¡Oh, eso es brillante, Harry!" Grita Hermione. El carmesí combina con el atuendo de su campeón.

Los pájaros acosan al dragón, volando en círculos rápidos alrededor de su cabeza. Se las arregla para freír dos o tres después de disparar una cantidad de bolas de fuego salvajemente, pero Harry los reemplaza con una docena más. Finalmente enojado, el dragón se alza y agita sus alas, tratando de volar a los pájaros con los vórtices de viento. Atrapa a muchos de ellos, enviándolos a girar, por lo que el dragón aprovecha la oportunidad para disparar un chorro masivo de llamas a las molestias. No se da cuenta hasta que es demasiado tarde que Harry dispara hacia el nido en un borrón, y antes de la marca de cinco minutos, Harry aterriza frente a la tienda de primeros auxilios, levantando el huevo de oro en triunfo ante el rugido salvaje de la multitud.

Hermione ni siquiera me espero; ella simplemente despega, usando su pequeña estatura para deslizarse entre la multitud. Suspiro e intento seguirla, pero, siendo considerablemente más grande, tengo que trabajar para evitar empujar a la mayoría de los juerguistas en mi camino. En el borde de una fila encuentro a Ron, de pie enraizado en su lugar, pálido como una sábana, mirando al dragón.

Le doy una palmada en el hombro y le hago un gesto para que me siga. Neville y Luna ven a Hermione y luego Ron y yo nos vamos, por lo que se unen a nuestro séquito cuando llegamos a la tienda. Levanto una mano para detenerlos. "No quieres enojar a Pomfrey, ¿cierto?" Ante eso, metí la mano y grité en voz alta, "¿Harry? ¿Hermione? ¿Ambos están decentes?"

Los ojos de Ron se hinchan y Neville se ríe nerviosamente, mientras que Luna solo sonríe soñadoramente.

"¡Entra, William, imbécil!" Hermione vuelve a llamar.

"Solo un segundo chicos, me aseguraré de que se pongan algo de ropa. Ya sabes cómo se pone Hermione." Me escabullo por la solapa de la tienda sin comprobar sus reacciones al respecto. Harry está sentado al borde de la cama de hospital temporal que estaba destinada a su tratamiento, y Hermione está sentada a su lado con los brazos firmemente envueltos alrededor de su sección media. "¡Buen espectáculo, Harry! Estaba preocupado por la maldición de Conjuntivitis después de lo que Krum hizo, me alegra que hayas sobrevivido sin ella."

Harry sonríe. "Oh, _eso_ es lo que dijiste, Hermione. William, te perdiste una jugada por jugada sólida de las últimas dos horas, contada en unos treinta segundos. Incluso con el llanto creo que realmente capté la mayor parte."

"Imbécil," dice Hermione, sin soltarlo para golpearlo.

"Recogí un trío de etiquetas en mi camino hacia aquí, si quieres verlos, Harry," le dije, señalando con el pulgar hacia la solapa de la tienda.

El se encoge de hombros. "Seguro."

"Está bien chicos, todos tenemos ropa puesta de nuevo," grité en voz alta. Hermione me patea, pero bailo fuera del camino con una carcajada.

Neville asoma la cabeza tentativamente, luego se relaja visiblemente. "¡Harry! ¡Eso fue increíble!"

Luna se desliza mientras Harry y Neville están hablando y se para a un lado tarareando y balanceándose sobre sus talones.

"Pensé que habías dicho tres, William," dice Hermione inquisitivamente.

Como si fuera una señal, Ron entra tentativamente en la tienda. La sonrisa de Harry se evapora y le hago un guiño a Hermione.

"Hola Harry," dice con voz temblorosa.

"Ron," dice Harry fríamente.

"Quien haya puesto tu nombre en esa copa… yo… ¡creo que están tratando de hacerte entrar!"

"Lo captaste, ¿verdad? Te tomó el tiempo suficiente." Harry ve a Ron sonrojarse vergonzosamente rojo y abrir la boca para disculparse. "Está bien. Olvídalo."

"No," dice Ron, "No debería haber-"

"No, no deberías haberlo hecho. Pero debes saber que no podemos volver a ser como era. Demasiadas cosas… demasiadas cosas han cambiado." Harry aprieta a Hermione.

"Lo sé… sé que lo bollixé bien, ¿eh? Bueno… sé que ustedes corren todas las mañanas, así que me gustaría unirme a ustedes, ¿quizás ayudarlos a entrenar un poco? Aunque es claro después de esa actuación, obviamente no necesitas mi ayuda."

Todos nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, excepto, por supuesto, por el zumbido de Luna. Ron y Neville se movieron incómodos, mirando hacia abajo, Hermione y yo miramos de un lado a otro entre Harry y Ron, y Harry miraba el suelo.

Aplaudo y hago que todos salten. "¡Muy bien, ustedes tres, abrácenlo! ¡Continúen!" Le doy un empujoncito a Ron y Hermione lo abraza. Luna me mira y una idea me golpea. Paso entre Luna y Neville y tiro un brazo sobre cada uno, lo cual es bastante incómodo ya que Neville es solo un par de pulgadas más bajo que yo y Luna es probablemente un pie más corto. Los ojos de Luna se abren de sorpresa y le doy una sonrisa traviesa. "Está bien, ¡ahora deja de acaparar todos los abrazos!" Atraigo a mis dos compañeros hacia los otros tres y Hermione finge gritar antes de aplastar a Neville y Luna y presionarlos contra los otros tres, casi tirando a todos de vuelta a la cama.

Harry y Hermione se están riendo mientras que Ron y Neville parecen decididamente incómodos. Luna se pone rígida al principio, pero luego cierra los ojos y se derrite contra Neville y Harry.

"Eh, esto es… eh…" Ron tartamudea.

"Lo siento, Ron," le digo. "La próxima vez trataré de deslizar a un par de chicas más, incluso con nuestros números. Supuse que Harry debería ser el único aplastado entre nuestros dos únicos, ya que él era el que se enfrentaba a un dragón hoy."

"Oh… eso tiene sentido…" dice Ron.

"Mm, tu cabello huele bien, Luna," le digo.

"Gracias, William," dice ella, con la voz amortiguada por la maraña de cuerpos.

"Oh no, Luna, huye," advierte Hermione teatralmente. "¡Aléjate de él mientras puedas!"

Harry y Hermione comienzan a sacudir a todo el grupo de la risa, mientras que Neville y Ron parecen confundidos.

"¿Sr. Potter? ¿Qué sigue haciendo aquí?" Madame Pomfrey dice, entrando desde otra parte de la tienda. "¡Sal y consigue tu puntaje ya!"

Nos despegamos uno por uno. Hermione finalmente suelta a Harry y salta, poniéndolo de pie. Agarra el huevo y mete su Firebolt debajo de su brazo. "Los otros campeones tenían gente con ellos, así que yo también voy," dice Hermione. "¿Y ustedes, chicos?"

"N-No, gracias," dice Neville, retrocediendo lentamente.

"Me quedaré con Neville," dice Luna con voz cantarina. Creo para mí mismo que probablemente las multitudes que aplauden no la atravesarían.

Ron se ve desgarrado. Hermione también lo ve y empuja a Harry. "¿Vienes, Ron?" Harry pregunta.

Una amplia y agradecida sonrisa se extiende por su rostro. "¡Sí!"

"Los veo después," dije, dándoles un saludo.

"Uh uh, William Albert Lerner, ¡ven aquí ahora mismo!" Dice Hermione, pisoteando hacia mí y agarrando mi brazo con el de ella. Ella me lleva hacia Harry, coloca su otro brazo en el de él y se dirige hacia la salida. "¡Vamos, Ronald!"

"Sí, señora," dice Ron con inteligencia.

Cuando salimos de la tienda, el rugido de la multitud tambalea a Hermione, pero Harry se hace cargo y la empuja hacia adelante. "Entonces, Albert, ¿eh?" Digo, tratando de apartar su mente de la multitud.

Parece funcionar momentáneamente. "¿No es lo suficientemente extraño?"

"No es lo suficientemente extraño," le digo. "Además, pensé que nos decidimos por Asombroso."

Resopla. "No, creo que solo lo hiciste tú."

Ron camina del otro lado, describe rápidamente el sistema de puntuación y explica que Cedric obtuvo 38, Fleur obtuvo 39 y Krum obtuvo 40.

Madame Maxime levanta su varita, y una cinta plateada sale disparada y forma un nueve. Ron da un grito, diciendo que ella le dio a Fleur el mismo puntaje. Crouch luego forma un diez, causando que Ron salte arriba y abajo con entusiasmo. Dumbledore y Bagman siguen con el mismo puntaje, haciendo que la multitud grite de emoción una vez más. Hermione está llorando abiertamente y gritando junto con la multitud a medida que se da cada puntaje. Harry llora un poco cuando Dumbledore le da una ovación de diez y de pie.

Estoy interesado en ver qué hace Karkaroff, si llegara tan lejos para asegurarse de que Krum esté empatado en la delantera nuevamente. Lo hace. Cuando su puntaje de uno sube, la multitud ruge indignada. Ron suelta una serie de improperios, y Hermione no se molesta en regañarlo porque su boca está completamente abierta en estado de shock. Harry me mira y yo me encojo de hombros y vuelvo la cabeza hacia la tienda. Él asiente y nos damos la vuelta, todavía tomados del brazo, y nos alejamos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Rompiendo el Huevo de Oro**

La primera nevada del año cubrió los terrenos de Hogwarts en una gruesa capa de polvo, que cubrió el Castillo y los árboles del Bosque Prohibido. Largos carámbanos colgaban de los muchos aleros y puertas, encerrando efectivamente a nuestro grupo de amigos dentro del castillo durante nuestra carrera matutina normal.

"Podríamos caminar con dificultad," sugiere Neville. Parece que se ha beneficiado de nuestra rutina de ejercicios más que nadie, y como uno de los tres con piernas largas, lo pasaría mejor que nuestros tres compañeros más cortos.

Hermione hace una mueca ante eso. "Podríamos trotar alrededor del castillo. Correr escaleras es bueno para diferentes músculos que correr en superficies mayormente planas."

"Lo que quiere decir es que es bueno para tu trasero," le digo. "O su bum, como ustedes dicen."

"Pero Hermione ya tiene un buen trasero," dice Luna, inclinando la cabeza y mirándolo directamente.

"¡Oye, no es justo!" Digo riendo. "¡Eso es lo que iba a decir!"

"Sí, pensé que a eso ibas con eso," dice con una sonrisa. "Pensé que te ahorraría un golpe en el brazo."

"Eres tan considerada, Luna." Lanzo un brazo alrededor de ella y la aprieto contra mi costado.

Ella tararea contenta. "Me gustan los abrazos."

"A mí también," le digo con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Estás seguro de que ustedes dos no están relacionados?" Hermione pregunta, luego comienza a reír con Harry.

"Nos parecemos, ¿no?" Pregunto, inclinándome hacia un lado para poner mi cabeza sobre la de ella.

"No, William, no nos parecemos para nada," dice Luna con naturalidad.

Empujo una pequeña corriente de magia, y mi cabello se alarga y se convierte en un rubio claro y desgarbado, tan parecido al de Luna como puedo hacerlo. "¿Que tal ahora?"

Luna se ríe entonces – una risa aguda y tintineante que me doy cuenta de que nunca había escuchado antes.

Eso sorprende a la mayoría de los demás tanto como a mi cabello, y todos nos miramos por encima de la cabeza de Luna y sonreímos.

"Todavía no ayuda, William," dice Harry con una sonrisa. "Luna es mucho más bonita que tú, lamento decirlo."

Luna se sonroja ante el cumplido.

"Creo que William te está contagiando, Harry," dice Hermione, dándole a Luna una sonrisa de complicidad. "Y te ves completamente ridículo, William."

"¡Tonterías! Oye, mira esto, ¿quién soy?" Pongo mi mejor cara imperiosa y me vuelvo hacia Luna. 'Tut tut, niña, debes practicar burlándote de tu propio reflejo durante al menos cuatro horas al día.'"

Hermione se ríe. "Tu acento es tan atroz como siempre," dice, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"'Soy una forma de vida mucho más elevada en comparación con todos los demás, por lo tanto, hablo perfectamente. Son todos los que tienen acentos atroces. Vamos, niña, debemos cuidar nuestro cabello. No debe haber un solo mechón de lugar.'"

Luna de repente marcha imperiosamente a mi lado. "'Sí, padre, arreglemos nuestro cabello y burlémonos de los mortales menores.'"

"¿Ustedes realmente no van a andar así?" Hermione pregunta.

"'¿Escuchaste algo, niña? Mis oídos no siempre captan las palabras de seres que no tienen un cabello tan perfecto como el mío.'"

"'Estoy segura de que no fue nada, padre," Luna dice impasible. "Tengo tanto dinero que no puedo escuchar nada sobre los tintineos de tantos galeones en mi bolsa de dinero."

"'¿De verdad? Claramente, debemos remediar eso. Vamos, niña, vamos a sobornar a algunas personas.'"

"¿Crees que deberíamos detenerlos?" Hermione pregunta entre dientes apretados. Estoy bastante seguro de que puedo sentir su varita ya apuntándome por ese comentario de su cabello.

"No, creo que deberíamos ir a buscar a Draco," dice Harry con una sonrisa.

Desafortunadamente, Hermione me golpea con un finito antes de llegar demasiado lejos, y terminamos pasando el rato en el corredor del séptimo piso, a menudo mirando juntos por la ventana para ver el sol salir más alto entre las nubes y tratar de derretir a la nieve recién caída.

Ron sigue mirando la entrada de la esquina de la Sala de los Menesteres, y Hermione me da un codazo y levanta una ceja inquisitiva. Asiento, y Harry hace lo mismo.

"Neville, Luna," dice Hermione. "Tenemos algo que mostrarte."

Ella toma su posición como la creadora de la sala oficial, y en poco tiempo estamos en la combinación de una pequeña biblioteca, una sala de estar un poco más grande y un área de práctica.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Luna examina inmediatamente los libros. "¡Reconozco varios de estos como exclusivos de la biblioteca de Ravenclaw!"

"_¿Ravenclaw tiene artículos exclusivos en su biblioteca?_" Hermione pregunta, su chillido goteando de celos.

"Me preguntaba a dónde siempre iban ustedes," dice Neville mientras se dejaba caer en una de las grandes y cómodas sillas y miraba a su alrededor.

"Casi me olvido de lo impresionante que es esto," dice Ron, mirando a su alrededor. Había olvidado que no había estado aquí desde antes de que el Cáliz de Fuego escupiera el nombre de Harry.

"Como todos estamos aquí, podríamos hablar sobre lo que creemos que Harry debería hacer para prepararse para la Segunda Tarea," dice Hermione, tomando asiento en su lugar habitual en el centro del sofá.

"¿No va eso en contra de las reglas?" Neville pregunta nerviosamente.

"Para un campeón normal, tal vez, no alguien que haya sido forzado a hacerlo," dice Hermione, un poco avergonzada. Normalmente ella sería la que insistiría en las reglas, pero me alegro de que lo haya aclarado de inmediato. "No estamos buscando que Harry juegue limpio; queremos que _sobreviva_."

Luna se acerca y se sienta en el reposabrazos del sofá junto a mí, Harry toma su silla habitual y Ron se sienta al otro lado de Hermione.

"Pero no sabemos cuál es la segunda tarea," argumenta Harry.

"Tenemos una pista," dice Ron.

"Tal vez es algo en lo que necesitas un par de esas orejeras que usamos en Herbología cuando colocamos esas mandrágoras," ofrece Neville.

"Podría ser," dice Hermione, luego fija sus ojos en mí.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás en un intento de parecer inocente.

Ella sigue adelante. "¿Qué significa la pista?"

En este punto, sé que me tiene nuevamente, pero decido que es mejor seguir jugando tonto, ya que no somos solo nosotros tres. "¿Por qué me preguntas?"

"Porque lo sabes," dice con firmeza.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Hermione?" Ron pregunta, frunciendo el ceño.

"Puedo decir cuando William está ocultando algo."

"Las protuberancias alrededor de los bolsillos de su túnica generalmente lo delatan," suministra Luna.

"¡Luna! Soy un caballero, muchas gracias," dije con un jadeo. "Por supuesto, hago todo lo posible para reorganizar mis elementos ocultos para que no se note ningún bulto."

"Eres un pervertido, William," dice Hermione.

"Estoy hablando de mis regalos de Navidad, Hermione," dije inocentemente. "Siempre tengo al menos uno conmigo para poder trabajar si tengo tiempo libre."

"Por supuesto que sí, William," dice ella con una sonrisa. "Entonces, ¿la pista?"

"Hermione, escuchaste la cosa," dice Ron, "¿cómo podría él-?"

"Silencio, Ronald. ¿William?"

Miro a mí alrededor las caras nuevas, y solo están mirando de un lado a otro entre Hermione y yo. Cuando miro a Harry y veo que no hay ayuda, suspiro. "Es Sirenio. Fuera del agua es un chillido agudo, pero bajo el agua será en inglés."

"¿C-Cómo?" Luna pregunta con los ojos muy abiertos. Neville y Ron también parecen asombrados.

"William es una especie de genio," dice Hermione con una sonrisa. "Fue él quien ideó la mayor parte de la estrategia de Harry para lidiar con el dragón."

"Eso no es cierto, a Harry se le ocurrió la idea de conjuración de aves, y muy sabiamente no usó mi idea de Conjuntivitis."

"No es de extrañar que se amen," dice Luna melódicamente.

"¿_Qué_?" Ron se ahoga.

Hermione se sonroja y mi cara se pone roja también.

"Es bastante obvio Ronald, al igual que Harry y Hermione también se aman," continúa Luna felizmente.

Eso también pone a Harry rosa, y nos deja a Hermione y a mí balbuceando para dar una explicación. Nota personal: Luna es más perceptiva de lo que parece.

"Eh… pero… acabas de decir…" Ron tartamudea. Neville parece estar buscando una ruta de escape.

"Sí, es bastante curioso, ¿no? Harry y William parecen ser muy buenos amigos a pesar del hecho de que ambos aman a Hermione. Y parece que ambos son conscientes de este hecho."

"Sí, gracias, Luna," dice Hermione, recuperándose primero aunque su rostro aún está rojo. "Es complicado. De todos modos, Harry, ¿cuándo quieres intentar escuchar la pista? Parece que la próxima tarea podría ser en el Lago Negro; Hogwarts: Una historia dice que hay gente del mar allí."

"¿Por qué no lo hago ahora?" Harry dice, levantándose rápidamente, feliz de tener una distracción de la incomodidad.

* * *

_Donde nuestras voces suenan, ven a buscarnos,_

_Que sobre la tierra no se escuchan nuestros cantos._

_Y estas palabras medita mientras tanto,_

_Pues son importantes, ¡no sabes cuánto!:_

_Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras,_

_Y para encontrarlo tienes una hora._

_Pasado este tiempo ¡negras perspectivas!_

_Demasiado tarde, ya no habrá salida._

_Ya ha pasado media hora, así que más vale que te apresures_

_Porque lo que se queda aquí siempre se pudre._

Los ojos de Luna se cierran y su rostro, enmarcado dentro de un gran cabello rubio, se vuelve aún más sereno de lo normal mientras escucha la canción en Sirenio. Es una vista hermosa, pero realmente desconcertante. Miro a Hermione, cuyos espesos enredos marrones se extienden de manera más desigual, y sus ojos están abiertos pero desenfocados. Casi puedo ver sus pensamientos revolviéndose detrás de ellos. Había olvidado por completo los versos adicionales que no estaban en la película. El último verso hace que sea mucho más obvio por qué Harry se quedó atrás. Supongo que puedo tratar de convencerlo de que Gabrielle estará bien – no dejarán que ninguno de los rehenes muera, pero no puedo imaginar que lo haga. No sería Harry si ese fuera el caso.

Subo por aire antes que cualquiera de las dos chicas.

"¿Qué piensas?" Harry pregunta, sentado en la larga repisa subacuática y apoyado contra el lado de la piscina cubierta que llaman una bañera en el baño del prefecto.

Floto hacia un punto a unos metros de distancia, eventualmente levantándome y descansando mi cabeza contra el costado. "Creo que Hermione tenía razón: definitivamente una tarea submarina, muy probablemente en el Lago Negro."

Como si fuera una señal, Hermione se levanta y camina para sentarse entre nosotros.

"¿Pero una hora de duración?" Harry pregunta. "¿Cómo se supone que debo respirar bajo el agua durante una hora?"

Luna aparece al otro lado, sorprendiéndome. "Si te das cuenta, házmelo saber. No me importaría escuchar ese huevo por un tiempo más."

"Parecías bastante tranquilo allá abajo," le digo. "Más de lo habitual, quiero decir. Eres bonita, Luna."

"Gracias, William," dice Luna, inclinando la cabeza y sonriendo.

Hermione rueda los ojos hacia mí, pero luego sonríe suavemente y no dice nada al respecto. "Entonces," dice, haciendo una pausa mientras su rostro se pone serio, "Harry tiene que poder respirar bajo el agua por hasta una hora."

"Preferiblemente un poco más que eso, por si acaso," dice Harry.

De repente, todos los ojos se vuelven hacia mí y trato de parecer que no tengo idea. No funciona.

"Sabes, Hermione, si haces que te diga la respuesta para cada rompecabezas que encuentres, tus habilidades de investigación comenzarán a debilitarse."

"William, esto no es para una calificación o de lo contrario lo haría yo misma," dice Hermione acaloradamente. "¡La vida de Harry podría estar en peligro!"

"Supongo que es cierto, pero la segunda tarea no es por casi tres meses," respondo. "Así que creo que deberías preguntarle a Neville."

"¿Neville?" Dice Hermione.

"Oh, sí," digo en lo que espero que sea tranquilizador. "Neville debería conocer una solución bastante interesante."

"Sé que Neville es un buen tipo, Will, pero ¿por qué lo sabría y nosotros no?" Harry pregunta.

"¿Hermione?" Pregunto.

Ella sacude la cabeza.

"¿Luna?"

"Neville está entusiasmado con la Herbología," dice ella.

"Entonces, ¿hay algún tipo de planta que pueda ayudar?" Harry pregunta.

"Estoy seguro de que no sé, tendrás que preguntarle a Neville," le digo con una sonrisa.

"Estás disfrutando esto, ¿no?" Hermione pregunta petulantemente.

"Inmensamente. Aunque me sorprende que nunca hayas encontrado la solución de Encantamientos más obvia. Parece algo que se enseñaría en algún momento del plan de estudios de Hogwarts." Realmente, ¿cómo está Hermione tan bien leída y, sin embargo, nunca había oído hablar del hechizo de cabeza de burbuja? Pero entonces, supongo que Google aún no existe. Ocioso, me pregunto cómo cambiará el mundo mágico una vez que Internet se vuelva omnipresente.

"¿Conoces _dos_ posibles soluciones?" Harry pregunta incrédulo.

"Dos seguro," le digo con una sonrisa. "Estoy seguro de que si eres lo suficientemente creativo y poderoso, podrías hacer alguna Transfiguración asombrosar. Sería mucho mejor si transfiguraras un árbol en un submarino o algo así."

"Asombrosar no es una palabra, William," dice distraídamente.

"El lenguaje es descriptivo, no prescriptivo. El significado de 'asombrosar' es lo suficientemente claro como para que todo el mundo lo entienda, por lo que se entiende incluso si no es una palabra adecuada."

"Bueno, ¿por qué no usar una adecuada?"

"Porque soy un yanqui y, por lo tanto, no uso el inglés de la reina," digo razonablemente. "Además, era increíble usar uno incorrecto para esta ocasión en particular: hace sugerencias extravagantes."

La boca de Hermione se abre y cierra un par de veces.

"Estoy de acuerdo con William," dice Luna pensativamente.

"Realmente no tenías elección, porque soy un lingüista astuto y un experto en debate."

Se produce un momento de silencio mientras mis palabras se hunden, y luego Harry y Luna se echaron a reír y Hermione se atragantó con la saliva. Al principio me sorprende, ya que se suponía que era una broma mala y exagerada, pero luego recordé que Austin Powers no sale en cinco años más. Desearía poder recordar más bromas del futuro.

* * *

"Tengo algo que decirles a todos," dice la Profesora McGonagall casi al final de la clase de Transfiguración unos días después. Sus ojos se centran en Harry. "Se acerca la Bola de Yule – una parte tradicional del Torneo de los Tres Magos y una oportunidad para socializar con nuestros invitados extranjeros. Ahora, el baile estará abierto solo para alumnos de cuarto año en adelante – aunque puedes invitar a un estudiante más joven si lo desean." Los susurros estallaron en ese punto, pero el profesor cargó hacia adelante. "Se usarán túnicas de gala y el baile comenzará a las ocho en punto del día de Navidad, terminando a la medianoche en el Gran Salón."

Ella procede a castigarnos de antemano por nuestro comportamiento, pero dejo de escuchar para disfrutar de algunas reacciones. Echo un vistazo a Hermione, que en realidad frunce el ceño a Harry, quien a su vez parece más asustado que cuando se enteró de que se enfrentaría a un dragón. Ron está haciendo todo lo posible para derretirse en su silla, mientras que Lavender y Parvati están hablando con entusiasmo y mirando a muchos de los chicos. Lo que me incluye, sorprendentemente.

El sonido de la campana me devuelve la atención al presente, y cuando me levanto para irme, la Profesora McGonagall llama una vez más. "Potter – una palabra, por favor."

"¿Puedes creer a Harry, diciendo que no va?" Hermione pregunta enojada mientras salimos y esperamos en el pasillo.

Me río. "Oh, creo completamente que dijo eso, pero no creo que se salga con la suya."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Los Tres Magos Campeones abren el Balón con el primer baile. Puede que no sea requerido por la magia para asistir, pero la Profesora McGonagall será igual de exigente."

Sus ojos se iluminan por un momento, pero el par de ojos marrón chocolate pronto se vuelven hacia mí con una mirada inquisitiva. "No pareces demasiado preocupado por eso," observa.

"No lo estoy," le digo con una pequeña sonrisa. En realidad, había optado por una sonrisa más traviesa, pero una punzada inesperada de tristeza y pesar me perturba.

Harry sale entonces luciendo un poco verde, y su rostro se cae aún más cuando nos ve esperándolo juntos. "Ah, supongo que me has derrotado, entonces."

La boca de Hermione se abre, luego rápidamente mira de un lado a otro entre nosotros.

"No, no lo he hecho. Me imagino que pelearemos por ella, como en las viejas historias." Mi voz cambia a superhéroe. "¡Ganaré la mano de nuestra bella dama, vil villano!"

"Chicos," se burla, pero gira la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo al mismo tiempo.

"¿E-En serio?" Harry pregunta.

Suspiro, bajando mi cabeza sobre mi pecho y hundiendo mis hombros en una falsa depresión. "Bueno, al menos podrías fingir que derrotarme no será pan comido." Luego me pongo de pie y busco la pequeña sonrisa de nuevo. "En realidad, estaba bromeando. No puedo ir."

"_¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_" Hermione pregunta, horrorizada.

Levanto una ceja y le sonrío a Hermione. "Creo que deberías estar complacida, Hermione. Ahora Harry y yo no tenemos que pelear en un duelo bastante desigual."

"¡Habla en serio, William!"

Suspiro. "Oh, bien, arruina mi diversión entonces. No tengo túnicas de vestir. Probablemente podría comprar un set de Túnicas de Segunda Mano en el Callejón Diagon, pero preferiría comprar artículos que podría usar más de una vez."

Se le cae la cara. "Lo-lo siento William… sigo olvidando…"

"No es gran cosa," le digo con una voz esperanzada y despreocupada, puntuada por un gesto de mi mano. Considero afirmar que tengo planes, pero no puedo pensar en una mentira de seguimiento convincente si ella me llama. ¿Qué más podría hacer el día de Navidad?

Caminamos en silencio por un corto tiempo de camino al almuerzo. Sigo escuchando a Hermione respirar como si fuera a decir algo, pero nunca lo hace. Decido tomar la iniciativa. "Harry, sé que ya no tienes que preocuparte por mí, pero si dejas que esta hermosa bruja se desate para cuando lleguemos al Gran Comedor, ambos la vamos a perder."

Hermione inclina la cabeza para mirarme, luego baja la mirada y sonríe recatadamente, mientras Harry pierde un paso.

Dejo caer el brazo de Hermione y salto delante de ellos, deteniéndolos. Con una sonrisa traviesa, agarré sus manos abiertas y las junté también, luego me agaché y corté la parte posterior de la rodilla de Harry para que cayera.

"William," dice Hermione, rodando los ojos pero aún sonriendo ampliamente.

Harry, un poco enrojecido por mis payasadas, aprovecha la oportunidad. "Hermione, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi cita para la Bola de Yule?"

"¡Por supuesto!" ella dice, tirando de él por uno de sus abrazos aplastantes.

Comienzo a tener un ataque de tos, pero por pura casualidad suena como las palabras 'mejilla, ve por la mejilla.'

Ambos giran la cabeza para seguir mis impulsos, y terminan besándose justo afuera de la boca del otro – tocando los bordes de sus labios. Ambos se ven sorprendidos por varios momentos, luego se separan con sus mejillas rojas brillantes.

Lucho contra el impulso de Arruinar el Momento, aunque no puedo evitar que mi cara se esboce en una sonrisa. Ciertamente no tengo que luchar contra una leve punzada de celos, porque soy muy consciente del hecho de que no pertenezco aquí, y que así es como debe ser.

Entonces Hermione me sorprende arrojando sus brazos sobre mis hombros, tirándome un poco hacia abajo mientras se pone de puntillas y plantando un beso en mi mejilla. "Gracias, William," susurra, descansando su cabeza en mi pecho por un momento.

Muerdo otro impulso de Ruiner Momento para ocultar mis sentimientos en conflicto y conformarme con un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza.

* * *

"Lo siento, eso no me suena familiar," dice Neville, con el ceño fruncido. "¿Debería?"

"William insinuó que tal vez lo sepas, como si hubiera alguna planta que pudiera ayudar," dice Hermione, mirándome con una expresión extraña.

"¿Quizás es un ingrediente de poción?" Luna suministra con esperanza. Hago una doble toma, solo dándome cuenta de que Luna está sentada con nosotros en la mesa de Gryffindor. Escaneando la mesa de Ravenclaw, ninguno de ellos parece darse cuenta, o al menos si lo hacen, no les importa.

Neville niega con la cabeza. "Soy una basura absoluta en pociones, así que es probable que no lo sepa."

Frunzo el ceño, seguro de que Neville lo sabía. Entonces me sorprende: Neville lo sabía en la película, pero en el libro nunca recibió la indirecta de los libros que Crouch/Moody le dio a principios de año. "Siento que es algo simple, algo que debería saber pero no puedo recordar," le digo, esperando que esa pista bastante patética haga algo por él.

"¿E-Es esto para la próxima tarea?" Neville pregunta en voz baja. "¿Realmente pensaste que sabría algo para ayudar a Harry con eso?"

Ahora, ¿cómo respondo eso sin delatarme? Solté un suspiro lento para ordenar mis pensamientos, tratando de encontrar una mejor pista. "Estoy seguro de que puedes, Neville. Apuesto a que tienes… más libros de Herbología que Hermione, además está ocupada buscando posibles Encantos para usar." Casi digo 'he leído', pero no estoy completamente seguro de que realmente los haya leído. Y apostar a que alguien ha leído más libros de cierto tipo que Hermione no sería seguro, sin importar el género. Excepto fanfiction, quiero decir. Estoy bastante seguro de que tengo su ritmo en ese frente. "Es mejor si Harry tiene múltiples estrategias para poder adaptarse en caso de que falle."

De repente sus ojos se abren. "¡Esos libros que me dio el Profesor Moody a principios de año! ¡_Plantas de agua de_… algo u otro! ¡Iré a buscarlas ahora mismo!" Salta del sillón reclinable y corre hacia la salida.

El cabello de Hermione casi me azota en la cara cuando su cabeza se da vuelta para mirarme.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto inocentemente

"¡Sabías sobre esos libros!"

"Por supuesto que sí," le digo con una sonrisa. "Quizás recuerdes un período de tiempo particular a principios de año cuando cierta bruja me dijo que me perdiera, y salía con Neville mucho más a menudo."

Afortunadamente, mi hazaña de Viaje a la Culpabilidad de Nivel 3 niega la tirada de bonificación que obtiene por su habilidad Detectar Mentira contra Ruiners Momento. O algo así.

"¿Le dijiste a William que se perdiera?" Luna pregunta con la voz más preocupada que había escuchado de ella.

"Claro que sí," dice Ron entre bocados. Por supuesto, eso no quiere decir que en realidad no tenga comida en la boca en este momento. "No sé lo que estaba pensando, de verdad."

"No lo hice… quiero decir, no fue… pensé…" Hermione tartamudea, roja de vergüenza. Sí, su habilidad Detectar Mentira nunca tuvo una oportunidad contra un Ataque de Culpabilidad de tres vías.

"Fue un simple malentendido, no es la gran cosa," le dije agitando el punto. "Tuve que pasar el rato con Neville y llevarlo a nuestras sesiones de observación del cielo en el séptimo piso, así que funcionó lo suficientemente bien."

La cara de Luna se suaviza mientras hablo – espera, ¿estaba realmente enojada? Entonces una sonrisa cruza su rostro. "Supongo que sí. Neville me invitó a la Bola de Yule."

"¡Eso es maravilloso, Luna!" Hermione dice con un chillido. Ella debe estar contenta por el indulto.

Silbo. "¡Ustedes trabajan rápido! Harry me sorprendió por completo preguntándole a Hermione antes de que incluso llegáramos aquí."

Recibo un codazo en el riñón. "Supongo que accidentalmente pusiste mi mano en la suya, y luego accidentalmente golpeaste a Harry en una rodilla, ¿verdad?" Dice Hermione con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada.

"¿Por qué, William?" Luna pregunta, perpleja.

"Oh, no puedo ir, sin túnicas," le digo con indiferencia.

"¿Por qué no pensé en eso?" Ron murmura, ya que Luna se ve más triste de lo que recuerdo haberla visto.

"Porque los tienes," señalo.

"Eso se puede remediar," dice sombríamente.

"Oh, vamos, Ronald, el tuyo no es tan malo," dice Hermione.

Ron pone un puchero gruñón mientras se cruza de brazos. "¿Comparado con qué?"

"Er…"

* * *

Neville está tan decidido a ayudar a Harry que Crouch/Moody casi lo echa de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras esa tarde. Prácticamente tuvo que ser alimentado en la cena antes de que se lo perdiera por completo manteniendo un libro sobre la mesa en lugar de su plato. La única vez que estoy seguro de que no estaba leyendo al menos uno de sus libros fue Pociones dobles el viernes por la tarde, y eso es solo porque está aterrorizado por el Profesor Snape.

A pesar del próximo fin de semana, Neville no se relaja. Los seis no podemos ir a la sala común de Gryffindor con Luna a cuestas. O al menos, no podemos pasar desapercibidos. Nuestros compañeros de casa están firmemente arraigados en el Equipo Harry debido a la Primera Tarea, pero traer un Ravenclaw a la sala común – incluso alguien tan inofensivo como Luna por alguien tan popular como Harry – podría ser visto como un traidor.

Pero no queriendo depender demasiado de la Sala de los Menesteres, nos quedamos en el Gran Comedor mucho después de la cena, donde pasan el tiempo varios otros grupos de amigos. Como no queremos parecer poco acogedores, dejamos de lado el encanto de la privacidad y hablamos sobre cosas intrascendentes. Katie Bell y su amiga en nuestro año, Leanne, se unen a nosotros, y la primera comienza a buscar información sobre si Harry tiene o no una cita para la Bola.

Levanto la vista del juego de ajedrez de mi mago contra Ron – que estoy perdiendo horriblemente – y miro más a Katie. Es bastante baja y algo rechoncha para una niña, pero es bonita. Desafortunadamente, no soy tan observador como Luna, así que no tengo idea si Katie está realmente enamorada de Harry, solo quiere ir como amiga o quiere ir con un Campeón por el prestigio. Considero decirle a Ron que le pregunte a ella o a Leanne, pero tengo curiosidad por ver si realmente lo hace solo con los cambios que he hecho.

Bueno, tal vez le daré un pequeño empujón. "Así que, Katie, Ron aquí me dijo que eres un gran cazador. Estoy desanimado porque me presenté aquí el único año en que no habría Quidditch; me hubiera encantado animar a los tres zorros voladores de Gryffindor."

Su cabeza se inclina hacia atrás sorprendida por eso.

"William, ¿dónde escuchaste ese nombre?" Hermione regaña. "¡Es barbárico!"

"Lo escuché de un fanático." Fanfiction, eso es. Me río de mi propio chiste interno. "Me gusta, además creo que podría ser un buen material promocional para atraer exploradores profesionales a los juegos de Gryffindor el próximo año. ¿Quién no querría ver a Harry Potter y los Zorros Voladores de Gryffindor?" Me pregunto si todavía hay fanfiction con ese nombre. Si no, debería ser. "Y los tres hermanos Weasley, por supuesto," agrego tardíamente. "Tendremos que descubrir cómo trabajar en eso y aún así hacer que suene tan bien."

Los ojos de Katie están muy abiertos y desenfocados. La mandíbula de Ron cae tan bajo que estará babeando en poco tiempo.

Luna agita sus brazos frente a ellos. "Creo que los rompiste, William. O ese o este es el asalto de Wrackspurt más coordinado que he visto."

"Será mejor que tengas cuidado," dice Harry con una sonrisa divertida. "Creo que una vez que salgan de eso, cualquiera de ellos puede comenzar a besarte. O ambos."

"Mm, Ron está demasiado lejos del lado masculino para mis gustos, pero Katie es linda."

"William," dice Hermione en un tono medio gruñido, medio avergonzado. Al menos le echo una risita a Leanne.

"Lo siento, Harry es el que sacó el beso. Así que, mientras Ron está roto, ¿alguien piensa que se dará cuenta si yo-?" Hice un gesto hacia la completa pelea que estoy obteniendo en el tablero de ajedrez.

"Sí, él siempre se da cuenta," se queja Harry.

"Maldichón."

"¡Lo tengo!" Grita Neville, abruptamente levantándose y la cadera revisando la mesa, cambiando todo. No pareció darse cuenta. Golpea el libro frente a Harry y Hermione y señala con el dedo una página. "¡Ahí!"

Los ojos de Hermione bailan rápidamente sobre la página, luego se abren. "¡Eso es, Neville, es perfecto!"

"¡Guau, eso es fantástico!" Harry dice genuinamente.

Neville está tan radiante que creo que podría comenzar a brillar.

"Me pregunto si la Profesora Sprout está cultivando en los invernaderos." Hermione reflexiona en voz alta. "Parece que también tiene algún uso como ingrediente de pociones, por lo que el Profesor Snape probablemente tenga algo como último recurso."

"¡Iré a preguntarle a la Profesora Sprout ahora mismo!" Neville dice, saliendo corriendo del Gran Comedor.

Hermione marca la página, cierra el libro y me llama la atención. Gira la cabeza ligeramente y levanta una ceja, luego toca el libro.

Sonrío cuando me doy cuenta de que me pregunta si lo sé. "_Defiendo_ mi inocencia."

Hermione pone los ojos en blanco. "Eso es horrible, William."

"Es una _casta_ fría, ¿eh Harry?"

"No respondas a eso," dice Hermione, burlándose de mí.

"Así que mandas, pero ¿_prestará_ atención a tu consejo?"

"¿Qué piensas, Harry? ¿Se detendrá o sangrara?"

"¡Oh, hola! ¡Touché! La velocidad de esta philly en la absorción es impresionante."

"Si me vuelve a llamar _philly_, nunca lo hará."

"¡Vaya, eres cruel! Quería comprar tierras cerca de Hogwarts, pero fue un hecho bastante accidentado."

Ella ríe. "Eso fue bastante duro. Realmente necesitas encontrar algo mejor."

"Eres demasiado buena para mí, Hermione," levantando mis manos en señal de rendición. Entonces sonrío. "Doy totalmente la discusión."

"¡Ja! ¡Pobre _Willy_ se orinó los pantalones por tu culpa Hermione!" Harry dice.

Me río. "Claro, patea a un hombre mientras está abajo, campeón, hombre de negro. Fezzik es demasiado bueno en este juego." Digo lo último con acento pseudo-español.

Los ojos de Hermione se abren y luego se ríe también. "Creo que debería ser Iñigo."

"¡Inconcebible! Entonces no habrías ganado."

"¿Ya terminaron ustedes dos?" Interrumpe Ron. "Estás haciendo que me duela el cerebro."

"De todos modos, ¿en nombre de Merlín, de que estaban hablando con todo ese galimatías?" Katie pregunta.

"Ah, mis disculpas, Ron, Katie. Bienvenido, por cierto. Podríamos habernos dejado llevar un poco; una especie de broma de nacidos de muggles."

"¿Solo un poco?" Katie pregunta. "No importa, volvamos a lo del Quidditch de nuevo."

"¡Sí!" Ron está de acuerdo.

"¿De verdad crees que ese apodo podría ayudar a atraer exploradores?" Katie pregunta, con los ojos encendidos.

Sonrío. Un seguimiento de las mentes, que tienen. "¡Por supuesto! Puede que Hermione no aprecie objetivarlas, damas, ya que debería tratarse de su talento, pero bueno: el sexo vende. Somos hombres tontos por una cara bonita. La mayoría de las mujeres también."

Hermione esconde su rostro. "Eres un desvergonzado, William."

"Oye, esto es solo publicidad muggle básica. Cuando quieres que los hombres compren un producto, obtienes mujeres hermosas para venderlo, porque los hombres se sienten atraídos por ellas. Cuando quieres que las mujeres compren un producto, te vuelves con hermosa mujeres para venderlo, porque las mujeres se sienten atraídas por la idea de verse como dichas hermosas mujeres." Le hago un gesto a Katie. "Pega a un hermoso Cazador en un escuadrón de Quidditch profesional, y los hombres soñarán con volar a su lado, y las mujeres jóvenes soñarán con volar como ella. Ahora multiplique eso por tres y agregue un Buscador súper famoso – lo siento Harry – y tendrás una venta de entradas asegurada."

"¿Tienes una cita para el baile?" Katie exclama de repente.

Arrugo la frente. Vaya, se suponía que debía estar ayudando a Ron. "Lo siento-"

"¡Maldición, demasiado tarde otra vez!" Ella dice, golpeando la mesa. "Bueno, voy a correr y contarles a Alicia y Angelina lo que dijiste antes de que me olvide de todo. ¡Fue un placer conocerte, William! ¡Más tarde, Harry!"

Antes de que pueda objetar, ella ya salió corriendo del Salón. Leanne murmura un rápido adiós y corre tras su amiga.

"Guau, tienes un regalo, William," dice Hermione con una sonrisa. "Son tres personas que has enviado corriendo de aquí a toda velocidad."

"Al menos no huyen gritando," digo débilmente.

"Aún," dice Harry. La mayoría de las personas restantes en nuestro grupo se ríen de eso.

No puedo evitar también unirme con una sonrisa. "Cierto, cierto. Creo que estoy a punto de enviar a Ron corriendo y gritando por el horror que es mi juego de ajedrez."

"No, ya está acostumbrado," dice Harry.

"En realidad es mucho peor que tú, Harry," dice Ron. "Jaque Mate."

Me río de nuevo. "No lo vi venir en absoluto. Bueno, Ron, desearía poder decir que ha sido educativo, pero no aprendí nada."

"Se está haciendo tarde, ¿crees que Neville volverá aquí o simplemente se dirigirá a la sala común?" Dice Hermione.

"Sprout le dará un pase," le asegura Harry. "Vamos."

De repente, un par de brazos pálidos y delicados se envuelven alrededor de mi pecho, luego una masa de cabello rubio sucio se desliza sobre mi hombro, enmarcando una cara igualmente pálida y delicada que planta un beso en mi mejilla. "Gracias por lo que hiciste por Neville," dice con una sonrisa. Estoy demasiado sorprendido para responder. Ella da otro ligero apretón antes de soltarse. "Adiós, William, Harry, Hermione, Ron." Ella me da una sonrisa bastante poco parecida a la de Luna, luego se da vuelta y sale corriendo del Gran Comedor.

* * *

**OMAKE #3**

"No, creo que deberíamos ir a buscar a Draco," dice Harry.

Eso es exactamente lo que hacemos.

"¿Qué quieres, sangre sucia?" la voz burlona de Draco Malfoy entona.

"¿Escuchaste algo, niña? Este ser menor tiene varios mechones de cabello rebelde y, por lo tanto, su voz no puede penetrar mi melena inmaculada."

"No, padre, no hemos sobornado a suficientes personas hoy, por lo tanto, la gran cantidad de galeones en mi bolsa de dinero está ahogando el sonido de su voz."

"Muy bien. ¡Ustedes, secuaces! Ahora me pertenecen, y atenderán a mi hijo mientras intimidamos a los seres menores. Adelante, pueden sobornarlos ahora, hijo mío."

La boca de Malfoy se está abriendo y cerrando, mientras que Crabbe y Goyle se ven aún más confundidos. Luna salta hacia uno de los ogros y comienza a tirar de su manga.

"¡Quita tus manos de mi secuaz, traidor de sangre!"

"¿Cómo te atreves?" Luna pregunta, con los ojos brillantes. Su voz melódica disminuye el efecto. "¡Espera hasta que mi padre se entere de esto!"

Estalló una carcajada detrás de mí y emití un sonido ahogado en la garganta, después de lo cual tosí para taparlo. "Espera hasta que escuche sobre qué, ¿mi hijo?"

"¡Este ser menor me ha obligado a rechazar a mis secuaces y me ha insultado!"

"¡Absurdo!" Mi mirada se vuelve hacia Draco. "No eres digno de un color de cabello como el nuestro." Agito mi mano y su cabello se vuelve marrón oscuro y rizado, no muy diferente al de Hagrid.

Más risas suenan detrás de mí, e incluso la manada de Slytherins cercanos se ríe.

"¡Me has insultado por última vez, sangre sucia!" Antes de que Draco pueda siquiera apuntar su varita, está encerrado en la atadura de mi cuerpo sin varita y cae al suelo sobre su espalda.

"Ven, hijo mía, esta horrible decoración de piso ofende mis delicadas sensibilidades. ¡Secuaces! ¡Reúnanse!"

Empiezo a caminar unos pasos hacia adelante, pero me detengo cuando veo los ojos azul hielo de Daphne bailando de alegría. "¡Tú, mujer atractiva! Serás la novia de mi hijo."

"Pero tu hijo es un-"

"¡Alto! Veo tu boca moverse pero mi cabello es mucho más bonito que el tuyo para escuchar tus palabras. Lo arreglaré." Agito mi mano y sus rizos negros como el cuervo se vuelven una rubia brillante. Sus ojos se abren en estado de shock. "Allí, ahora eres digna de ser el prometido de mi hijo."

"¡Oh, padre, gracias!" Luna chilla. "Lo disfrutaré muchísimo."

"¡Detente, niño! No debes disfrutar tanto de esas actividades, que nos obligan a pasar otras dos horas arreglando nuestro cabello después. Es cierto, es necesario tener un heredero para heredar mis riquezas y poder insondables, pero aparte de eso, tendrás que hacer demasiadas burlas para disfrutar de una esposa."

"¿_Qué_?" Daphne gruñe.

"Padre, ella no parece querer ser una fábrica de bebés."

"Entonces haz lo que siempre hacemos. ¡Sobórnala! ¡Ahora, atiéndeme!" Ladro el comando final y me alejo a zancadas.

"¡Espera!" Tracey llama. "¡Yo también, yo también!"

"¿Qué es ese sonido?" Pregunto imperiosamente.

"Padre, este ser menor quiere recibir tu regalo del color de cabello perfecto."

"Muy bien, ser menor, me siento generoso con esto, el día del compromiso de mi hijo. Asistirás al prometido de mi hijo." Agito mi mano y sus mechones de color marrón miel se vuelven rubios.

"¡Gracias!" Tracey se ríe.

"El ser menor ahora un poco más alto te lo agradece, padre," traduce Luna.

"Tengo una forma de vida demasiado elevada para que eso me preocupe. Ahora, me canso de este comportamiento sentimental. Llenamos nuestra cuota diaria de burlas."

Con eso me marcho en busca de más personas para enloquecer. Casi me río en voz alta cuando Fleur aparece frente a nosotros con algunas otras chicas Beauxbatons. "Saludos, mujer atractiva."

"Poz última vez, yo-"

"¡Alto!" Digo, levantando una mano. "Sé lo que vas a preguntar, pero debo informarte que es demasiado tarde, porque mi hijo ya está comprometido con esta atractiva hembra." Agito mi mano hacia atrás, asumiendo que Daphne está allá en alguna parte. "Sin embargo, estoy impresionado de que tu cabello esté moderadamente bien hecho, y tu desprecio sea adecuado. Como un ser un poco más alto puedes unirte a mi séquito mientras nos burlamos de los seres menores. ¡Asiste!"

Me alejo ante su expresión de asombro, preguntándome si ella realmente me seguirá. Escucho a Harry decirle algo detrás de mí, así que creo que lo hará. Pronto nos encontramos con Cedric y un grupo de Hufflepuffs. ¡Perfecto!

Escanea el grupo con una expresión confusa. "Harry, ¿qué está pasando?"

"Este es otro Campeón de los Tres Magos, padre," suministra Luna sin preguntar.

"No estoy impresionado," le digo con desprecio. "Fui Campeón de los Tres Magos más de cien veces cuando estaba en la escuela."

"Eso ni siquiera es posible," dice una voz detrás de mí, pero rápidamente lo interrumpí.

"¿Qué es este pequeño objeto dorado que está sosteniendo, niño?"

"Es el huevo que contiene la pista para la Segunda Tarea, padre."

"¿Tuviste suerte, Harry, Fleur?" Cedric pregunta.

"Ninguna," dice Harry.

"Zo mismo," ofrece Fleur.

"¿Tus huevos suenan así?" Cedric lo abre por una fracción de segundo, y evito imperiosamente reaccionar al chillido impío.

Ambos responden afirmativamente.

"Hijo mía, parece que estos tontos ni siquiera reconocen el idioma Sirenio a menos que tanto ellos como el huevo estén bajo el agua. ¿Estás seguro de que son estos llamados Campeones?"

El shock en sus caras no tiene precio. Me aseguro de que mi sonrisa esté escondida detrás de una sonrisa burlona.

"P-Padre, parece que tu cabello perfecto te da habilidades auditivas con las que estos seres menores solo sueñan."

"Sí, sí, ya veo, hijo mío. Debo recordar que no todos pueden ser un ser tan grandioso como yo. Ven, debemos encontrar más seres menores para burlarnos. Todavía no me he saciado."

"¿Puedo sugerir el Gran Comedor?" Oigo la voz de Daphne, que también ha adquirido un tono regio, decir detrás de mí. "Espero que muchos estudiantes y profesores lleguen pronto."

"Una excelente idea, la prometida de mi hijo. Veo que he elegido bien, lo que, por supuesto, sería imposible para mí de otra manera. Te convertirás en un activo valioso para mi familia superior. ¡Asiste!"

Marchamos imperiosamente hacia el Gran Comedor y me dirijo directamente a la mesa principal, donde están sentados Dumbledore y McGonagall junto con algunos otros. Alzan la vista sorprendidos ante lo que debe ser la vista más extraña que jamás hayan visto. "¿A qué le debemos el placer de su visita, señor Lerner?" pregunta el director, con los ojos brillantes.

No contesto.

"Padre, este ser es el director," suministra Luna.

"Imposible. Mi cabello es muy superior al suyo."

Escucho el jadeo distintivo de Hermione detrás de mí, mientras Dumbledore se ríe.

Giro sobre mis talones y me sorprende ver una gran delegación de estudiantes detrás de mí. Casi rompo el carácter y me río cuando veo que Crabbe y Goyle están parados cerca de Luna, Daphne y Tracey como si los estuvieran protegiendo. Harry, Hermione, Neville y Ron están parados detrás de ellos con diversos grados de conmoción e incredulidad. Fleur y algunas chicas Beauxbatons se encuentran más atrás cerca de Cedric y algunas Hufflepuffs. Detrás de ellos hay otros estudiantes de varias Casas, y creo que incluso veo a un estudiante de Durmstrang.

Tan pronto como me mordí la lengua lo suficiente como para evitar la risa, hablo. "Como el ser con el cabello más perfecto y la burla intimidante, invoco el ritual de Usurpación del Director, de conformidad con los antiguos ritos y leyes de los Fundadores en el Artículo Trigésimo Tercero, Sección B de la Carta de Hogwarts. Como mi primer pedido de en mi negocio, mi hijo y su prometida recibirán un sobresaliente en todas las asignaciones y exámenes pasados y futuros, y recibirán una dispensa especial para infligir la transfiguración del color del cabello como castigo o recompensa, según lo consideren oportuno."

Veo que muchas bocas se abren en estado de shock, y casi me confundo. No podría ser porque lo que dije. "Em, padre…"

Luna dice, mirando por encima de mi hombro.

Me giro y Dumbledore está de pie allí con el cabello rubio fresa perfectamente cuidado, cayendo en ondas por la espalda y la barbilla. Su larga barba rubia está metida en su cinturón, y él está sonriendo ampliamente, con los ojos brillantes y locos. "Muy divertido, señor Lerner. Lo más divertido de hecho…"

* * *

**OMAKE #4**

"¿Luna?"

"A Neville le gusta la Herbología, ¿verdad?"

"¡Ding ding ding! ¡Tú ganas, Luna!"

"Ooo, ¿qué gane?" Los ojos de Luna se iluminan.

"Eh… no lo sé. En cualquier otro momento hubiera dicho un abrazo, pero teniendo en cuenta nuestra vestimenta – o la falta de ella – eso podría no ser apropiado."

"Espera, ¿acabas de dejar pasar la oportunidad de un abrazo con una chica linda?" Hermione pregunta, actuando escandalizada. "¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con nuestro amigo? Seguramente nuestro William también habría intentado deslizar un beso en la mejilla."

"Hermione, soy un caballero perfecto, así que estoy seguro de que no tengo idea de lo que quieres decir y ¿por qué te estás riendo?"

"Lo siento, William," dice Hermione, con los ojos encendidos. "Por favor, continúa y deleítanos con tu estilo caballeresco, y cómo un abrazo y un beso nunca pasaron por tu mente."

"Hermione, creo que está insinuando que podrías excitarte si me abrazas mientras estamos apenas vestidos," explica Luna. Los otros tres comenzamos a hacer varios sonidos de asfixia y a cambiar varios tonos de rojo. "Me sorprende que no te des cuenta, Hermione. Es una reacción bastante natural para un chico que encuentra a una chica bonita, incluso si no tiene sentimientos románticos por ella."

Intento hacer sonidos muy inteligibles en respuesta, pero no tengo palabras.

"Y-Ya veo, muy bien entonces, sigue adelante," Hermione se ahoga rápidamente, mirando a cualquier parte menos en mi dirección.

Harry comienza a reírse, lo que pronto se convierte en una carcajada.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso, Harry?" Hermione pregunta.

"No lo hubiera creído posible, pero creo que acabamos de encontrar a alguien que puede avergonzar a William."

"No deberías avergonzarte, William," dice Luna, "estoy muy halagada, de verdad."

"Eh… gracias Luna."

"¿Entonces recibo un abrazo y un beso ahora?"

Hermione comienza a reírse y decido vengarme. "Tengo una mejor idea. Por tu premio… espera, ¿por qué obtienes un premio nuevamente? Oh, bueno, ¿a quién le importa? Por tu premio, recibes un abrazo y un beso opcional de mí, Harry, Neville, o… Hermione." Me aclaro la garganta. "Uh, una vez que estemos completamente vestidos, eso es."

"Los cuatro," responde Luna al instante.

"Yo… debería haberlo visto venir."


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Reuniones y Confrontaciones**

La última semana de clases pasa con casi todos los estudiantes de Cuarto Año y más – junto con muchos Terceros Años – asegurando citas para la Bola de Yule en lugar de preocuparse por los exámenes de fin de curso. Incluso los profesores se involucran en él, lo que hace que sea mucho más fácil aprobar mis exámenes prácticos con mi aún floreciente capacidad de falsificar hechizos errantes. Para dejar de pensar en la Bola de Yule, trabajo furiosamente en el último de mis regalos, incluido el nuevo marco de fotos para Daphne, hasta el punto en que estoy rogando salir con Harry, Hermione y los demás por la oportunidad. El Ouroboros envuelto alrededor del cuerpo de Daphne resulta tan bien que considero intentar hacer algún tipo de brazalete, o una parte superior del brazo… envolverlo, o como se llame.

Pero luego recuerdo que no tengo ningún sentido de la moda, por lo que probablemente nunca lo usaría. Aún así, tendré que pensar en algo. Considero qué runas tallar. Daphne está en Runas Antiguas conmigo y con Hermione, así que si uso _gebo_ ella sabrá que no necesariamente significa amor. ¿Pero para la esquina opuesta? _Dagaz_ encaja un poco, pero eso es demasiado obvio, creo. No, Perth es mejor, para simbolizar tanto la imagen como nuestra amistad misma.

Además, _Perth_ será más fácil, pero no le diré que fue una consideración.

Las runas mismas tardan casi dos horas en forjarse completamente, ya que mi _veiner_ se vuelve aburrido por el uso intensivo. Tendré que ver a Hagrid sobre eso después de que termine el plazo.

Reúno mis regalos de madera tallada y los estudio más de cerca. Les frunzo el ceño, en segundo lugar adivinando que serán bien recibidos. Desearía poder hacer que realmente hagan algo. Oh, bueno, no hay nada que hacer por eso ahora. Además, todavía tengo que tratar de resolver algunos problemas con Harry. Estoy bastante seguro de que mi triplete _ingwaz-thurisaz-ingwaz_ se está cargando y agotando correctamente, después de haber tratado de usar el esquema de runas. Pero todavía tengo que averiguar si las capas de _haglaz-uruz-algiz_ sobre el centro de _ingwaz_ realmente funcionarán de la manera que espero. No noté ninguna diferencia, pero mi pasado es un poco más suave que el de Harry. Hace mucho tiempo decidí renunciar al esquema de auto-drenaje de _naudiz_ hasta que estoy seguro de que Harry no moriría mientras lo probaba.

Decido que iré a ver a la Profesora Babbling nuevamente, le mostraré mi progreso y veré si conoce una mejor manera de probarlo. En esa nota, tal vez también tome los encantos de madera, vea qué piensa ella sobre hacer que realmente hagan algo. Guardo los seis cuadros en mi lugar habitual y salgo.

Para mi sorpresa, me encuentro con un grupo considerable de Slytherins que vienen de afuera, riendo cruelmente. Ociosamente, me pregunto si estaban haciendo algo cruel, o si simplemente no conocen otra forma de reír. Para mi consternación, este grupo incluye a Daphne Greengrass y Draco Malfoy.

"Bueno, bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí?" Dice Draco, burlándose. "¿Un sangre sucia caminando solo en un castillo tan grande y peligroso? Sabes, podrías lastimarte haciendo eso."

Cruzo los brazos, luego levanto la mano para frotarme la barbilla. "Mmm. Sí. Sí, ya veo. Podría golpearme el dedo del pie. ¡Gracias por la advertencia, Sr. Malfoy! Eres un buen amigo." Mientras hablo, lanzo un hechizo de privacidad sobre todo el grupo.

"¡No soy tu amigo!"

"¿En serio? Bueno, eso es una lástima. No es por tratar de robar a tus secuaces, ¿cierto? Te dije que solo bromeaba sobre eso." Le sonrío un poco a un par de Slytherins que aparentemente miran a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar la fuente de la luz zumbadora. Los ojos de Daphne se entornaron hacia mí.

"No, se trata de que seas inferior," dice con desprecio.

Alzo las cejas. "¿Oh? ¿Por qué motivos? Además del cabello, quiero decir. Admito que eres muy superior a mí en ese aspecto. Aunque quizás con un corte y un poco más de cuidado, podría-"

Como era de esperar, su cara se pone roja de ira. "¡Sangre, campesino! No eres más que un sangre sucia; no perteneces aquí."

Tiene razón, no pertenezco aquí, pero no es por eso. "¿Esto otra vez? Te diré qué, ¿por qué no le preguntas al Profesor Snape acerca de sus padres? Ve y pregúntale hasta dónde llega el apellido 'Snape' en el mundo mágico." Mis ojos parpadean brevemente hacia Daphne y sonrío malvadamente. "En realidad, aquí hay una idea mejor: ve y pregúntale a tu padre quién es Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr., y pregúntale quiénes eran sus padres."

Los ojos de Daphne se abren dramáticamente mientras que Draco se estrecha. "¿Por qué me importaría un estúpido mago del que nunca he oído hablar?"

"Oh, has oído hablar de él, Sr. Malfoy. Ahora tiene un nombre diferente." Agudizo la magia que he estado sosteniendo desde que vi al grupo y mi dedo comienza a brillar del mismo verde claro que la Maldición Asesina. Varios Slytherins retroceden medio paso ante eso. Me giro y empiezo a escribir cartas en el aire, seguro de que está lo suficientemente interesado como para dejarme terminar.

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Alcanzo un zarcillo de magia para arrancar una letra a la vez y moverlas hacia una nueva línea. No en orden, sin embargo; no quiero arruinar la sorpresa para todos menos para Daphne. Desearía poder hacer lo fácil que Voldemort realmente hizo para reorganizarlos, pero bueno, no me toma mucho tiempo.

SOY EL SEÑOR VOLDEMORT (I AM LORD VOLDEMORT)

Me giro para encontrar caras extremadamente pálidas, incluidas las de Daphne. Ah, no le señalé el anagrama cuando se lo dije. Tal vez ella realmente lo cree ahora.

"Ups, no sabías su nombre real, ¿verdad? Adelante, Sr. Malfoy, pregúntale a tu padre quién era Tom Marvolo Riddle Sr. Pídele que busque a la familia Gaunt. Me encantaría ser una mosca en la pared cuando se da cuenta de eso." Extiendo mi mano detrás de mí y absorbo las letras nuevamente en mi mano. No recupero ninguna magia, pero creo que se ve genial.

"¡Tú-tú no sabes nada!" Draco dice, aterrorizado.

Me río cruelmente "¿No? Bueno, supongo que no tienes nada que perder, entonces. Tu padre descubrirá que su maestro realmente cree en la supremacía de la sangre, ¿verdad? Tu padre descubrirá que no está simplemente siendo utilizado por su dinero, ¿no? Y entonces no te harás cargo de la fortuna familiar algún día, solo para ser usado _exactamente de la misma manera_, ¿verdad?"

Mi hechizo desarmador, previamente preparado y sin varita, lo golpea justo después de que dibuja, y su varita navega directamente en mi mano extendida. "Tu familia puede comprarte conexiones políticas – al menos por ahora – pero una vez que sacas esta varita, la sangre no significa nada. El hijo bastardo de un Muggle y un cercano Squib que se levantó para desafiar a Dumbledore debería haberte demostrado eso."

"Has cavado tu propia tumba, sangre sucia," gruñe.

Me encojo de hombros. "Tal vez los dos lo hacemos. ¡Piensa! ¡Eres más listo que esto! ¿Cuál es la esperanza de vida promedio de un Mortífago, Sr. Malfoy? Creo que no tienes que preocuparte de que tu fantástico cabello se ponga gris. Al menos mi vida es la mía, y no tengo una fortuna familiar que perder junto con todo. En general, a pesar de ser lo que llamas sangre sucia, lo tengo más fácil que tú… al menos mientras continúes pensando que tienes que seguir los pasos de tu padre."

Draco me mira con dagas, la mandíbula apretada con fuerza, un ligero brillo de sudor en la frente. Volteo su varita hacia él, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Con una mirada de leve sorpresa, la arrebata del aire y la mira de cerca. Luego gira y se aleja de la forma en que se dirigía, con las túnicas ondeando detrás de él.

"¡Draco!" Pansy grita, luego me sigue con una mirada sucia. Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent y una chica con gafas que no reconozco persiguen a sus compañeros de casa.

Daphne, Tracey y Blaise se quedan atrás, mirándome con diversas expresiones.

"Eso fue muy tonto de tu parte, Gryffindor," dice Daphne después de un momento.

Sonrío. "¿Lo era? ¿Operando con otra persona de la información privada para lanzar mis 'enemigos' en el caos, la plantación de semillas de la duda para estimular la deserción? A lo sumo amplié el objetivo que ya está en la espalda por ser un amigo muggle de Harry Potter. Toda una ganga, creo."

Tracey jadea y los ojos de Blaise se oscurecen. Daphne niega con la cabeza, luego se ríe. "Solo lo vuelvo a volar, ¿no?"

Sonrío. "Me conoces demasiado bien."

"Eres ridículo."

"No soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para ridiculizarme," le digo. "Debe ser el lodo en mi sangre."

"¿Por qué haces eso?" Tracey exclama. "Llamarte sangre sucia, quiero decir."

La miro sorprendida. "Lo viste, señorita Davis. Niego a Draco su objetivo cuando uso el nombre para mí. Está acostumbrado a que Harry y sus amigos se ofendan por eso, y al hacerlo le dan exactamente lo que quiere. Él quería que yo me asustara, y luego quiso que me enojara, y luego quiso golpearme con un hechizo. Perdió cada vez."

"¿Y si nos ordenó a todos atacarte?" Daphne pregunta.

Me encojo de hombros. "Podría haber 'ganado' entonces, si puedes considerar eso una victoria."

"¿Podría considerar?" Daphne pregunta, con una ceja levantada.

"No uso mi varita, Daphne," la saqué y se la lancé. "Me dices lo que eso podría significar. El hechizo para verificar lo anterior-" De repente, ese pensamiento me hiela la sangre. "-de hecho, pensándolo bien, tal vez esa no sea una buena idea." Alcanzo mi varita pero ella la mantiene lejos, fuera de mi alcance.

"¿Oh, qué es esto?" Daphne pregunta, con los ojos azul hielo encendidos, los labios levantados en una sonrisa tortuosa. "¿De repente preocupado por lo que encontremos?"

"Sí, en realidad. Considerando que nunca lo he usado y solo lo obtuve este verano-"

"¡_Prior Incantato_!"

Me estremezco, esperando que suceda algo horrible, pero después de varios segundos de silencio tenso, dejé escapar un fuerte suspiro.

"¡Realmente no lo usaste!" Blaise grita, rompiendo su fachada generalmente serena y severa.

"¿Cómo… cómo es eso posible?" Tracey pregunta.

"Como una sangre de barro ignorante, no lo sabría."

"No, William, no lo entiendes," dice Daphne. Veo que los ojos de Blaise se oscurecen de ira y los ojos de Tracey se abren cuando usa mi primer nombre, pero Daphne no se da cuenta. "No hay forma de que una varita no muestre nada en absoluto. Tenía que haber sido probada en algún momento, y el encantamiento anterior no borra el hechizo anterior."

Me encojo de hombros. "Tal vez alguien descubrió cómo borrar el hechizo anterior. O tal vez bloqueé tu hechizo sin varita solo para engañarte."

Sus ojos se clavan en los míos. "¿Lo hiciste?"

"No, pero podría haberlo intentado si lo hubiera pensado a tiempo."

"¿Qué significa esto?" Daphne pregunta retóricamente.

Los cuatro estamos en silencio por un tiempo.

"Daph, mejor nos vamos," dice finalmente Blaise.

Ella respira hondo, luego se quita un mechón de pelo largo, lacio y negro como un cuervo de la cara con una mano mientras usa la otra para devolverme la varita. Luego estudia mi cara por un momento. "Mi padre desea reunirse contigo."

"¿_Qué_?" Después de decirlo, me doy cuenta de que no era el único.

"¿Puedes llegar a las Tres Escobas a la una de la tarde, este sábado?"

"Eh…" Mi mente se queda en blanco. ¿Qué demonios se supone que debo hacer?

Ella rió. "¿Te enfrentas a un grupo entero de Slytherins hostiles sin miedo, y ahora tienes miedo de conocer a mi padre?"

Bueno, no diría sin miedo. Entonces yo no. "Sí."

"Oh." Aparentemente ella no esperaba esa respuesta.

"¿Va a estar allí?"

"Sí."

Lo considero por poco tiempo. Obviamente, muchas cosas podrían salir mal, pero esta podría ser una oportunidad para hacer más aliados también. Asumiendo que Daphne estaba diciendo la verdad, no parece el tipo de persona que establezca algún tipo de emboscada ya que obviamente no habrá ningún beneficio involucrado en el secuestro o la amenaza. Supongo que siempre puedo 'quedar atrapado' si Harry o Hermione piensan en una razón por la que necesito salir de eso. "Bueno, generalmente prefiero tener más citas antes de conocer a los padres de mi novia, pero es una cita."

"No soy tu novia y no es una cita."

"Si tú lo dices," le digo, sonriendo. "Nos vemos entonces, Daphne. Sr. Zabini, Sra. Davis."

* * *

"No me gusta," dice Hermione en el desayuno a la mañana siguiente, previsiblemente.

"No pensé que lo harías," le digo. "Entonces eso significa que tú y Harry vendrán conmigo, ¿verdad?"

Los labios de Hermione se presionaron. "Prefiero que ninguno de nosotros vaya en absoluto."

"Sería bueno salir del castillo, Hermione, y estaremos en público para que sea seguro," dice Harry.

"¿Como si fuera en la Copa Mundial de Quidditch?" Ella pregunta acaloradamente.

"Eso fue de noche y fue un ataque planeado," señala. "Nadie nos esperaría en Hogsmeade a la mitad del día. Entraremos y saldremos en media hora, como mucho."

Ella clava los talones. "¿Cómo sabes que no está planeado? Es bien sabido que eres amigo de William y que podrías ir con él. Es un riesgo innecesario."

"Me niego a estar encerrado aquí todo el tiempo por miedo a que algo pueda pasar," dice Harry con firmeza.

"¿Qué tal disfraces? Harry podría tomar su Capa y nosotros podríamos cambiar tu cabello como yo hice al mío."

Ella sacude la cabeza. "Eso todavía te deja expuesto. Podría preguntarle a un Profesor-"

"¿Quién no nos dejaría ir?" Interrumpe Harry rápidamente.

"Podrían, con el término terminado," responde ella, pero no parece estar muy segura de eso en absoluto.

"Sirius," le digo. "Volvió, ¿no? Y Lupin. Invítalos, diles que estaremos en el pub y luego los veremos en la Casa de los Gritos. Lupin puede venir con nosotros o pasear a su perro por Hogsmeade por un tiempo o hasta que salgamos. Quiero hablar con Sirius de todos modos."

"¡Eso es brillante!" Harry dice emocionado. "Quiero volver a verlo yo mismo."

"Sin embargo, ¿crees que podrán hacerlo?" Hermione pregunta.

"Vendrán," dice Harry con firmeza.

Hermione se muerde el labio. "Todavía son solo dos más, incluso si son adultos…"

"Lupin tiene un Patronus, ¿verdad?" Pregunto. Ante el asentimiento de Harry, continúo. "Bueno, supongo que conoce el método de Dumbledore para enviar un mensaje si es necesario. Y si realmente nos metemos en problemas, probablemente podamos obtener ayuda del otro Dumbledore en la Taberna Cabeza de Puerco."

"¿_Qué_? ¿Qué otro Dumbledore?"

"Oh sí, Aberforth Dumbledore es el propietario allí," le digo. "Es el hermano del director; creo que no es tan poderoso, pero eso no dice mucho. Una vez tuvo un duelo a tres bandas con el Profesor Dumbledore y Grindelwald, por lo que definitivamente no puede ser demasiado descuidado."

Harry y Hermione me miran boquiabiertos. "Algún día, William," dice ella. "Algún día me dirás todas estas cosas que sabes que parecen aparecer de repente cuando las necesitamos."

Sonrío. "Bueno, esa información no habría sido útil para ninguno de nosotros antes, ¿verdad? Así que no se me ocurrió hasta que empezamos a hablar de seguridad en Hogsmeade."

"¿Alguna información más al respecto que podamos encontrar útil?"

Me froto la barbilla pensando. ¿Qué más recuerdo de Hogsmeade? La señora Rosmerta es colocada bajo el Imperio por Draco dentro de un par de años. Después de unos minutos sacudo la cabeza. "No puedo pensar en nada tan grande. Aberforth también tiene un Patronus, y estoy bastante seguro de que puede enviar un mensaje con él. Y si hablamos con él, trata de evitar mencionar a su hermano, y _definitivamente_ evita mencionar a Grindelwald."

Harry se ríe, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Bueno, Hermione, ¿qué piensas ahora? Me siento aún mejor por ir."

Suspira. "Está bien, puedo ver que no voy a convencerlos a ninguno de los dos, pero quiero que ambos sepan que no estoy contenta de que vayamos. Disfrazados, por supuesto."

"Te amo, Hermione," le dije con una sonrisa.

"Es mejor que lo hagas."

* * *

Cuando salimos de Honeydukes después de un recorrido bastante incómodo por el pasaje secreto de Hogwarts, de inmediato vemos a un hombre mal vestido sentado en un banco cercano con un gran perro negro a sus pies, ambos mirándonos directamente. Entonces el hombre mira hacia otro lado. No nos estaban mirando, me doy cuenta, sino la entrada. Como Harry está debajo de la capa, no esperarían solo dos personas, y con nuestra ropa pesada puesta y Hermione luciendo un cabello rubio fresa, liso, hasta los hombros, cubierto solo por orejeras, no nos reconocerían.

Entonces, con una sonrisa reprimida, camino indirectamente hacia ellos, como si me dirigiera a Gladrags al otro lado de la calle. Afortunadamente no hay nieve para regalar las huellas de Harry. Una vez que estamos dentro del alcance, mi cabeza se vuelve hacia ellos y hacia Sirius. "Qué lindo perro tiene, señor. ¡Simplemente amo a los perros! ¿Puedo acariciarla?"

"Es un él, pero seguro," dice Lupin, sonriendo hacia Sirius.

"¡Eres una chica bonita! ¿No es así? ¿No es así?" Hago que mi voz de bebé sea lo más molesta posible.

Sirius gruñe y finge romperse, pero no hago ningún movimiento para alejar mi mano.

"Aww, ¿por qué tan serio? ¿No te gusta que te esté _frotando (mooning)_?"

Tanto los ojos de Lupin como los del perro se dirigen a los míos con recelo, luego Sirius comienza a gemir. Me pregunto si puede oler a Harry ahora.

"Bueno, iba a permitir que olfatearas el cabello de mi encantadora amiga, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro. Es una lástima, realmente; con tus receptores olfativos imagino que sería positivamente entusiasta. Ven, querida, déjanos presentar nuestros respetos a la Señora Rosmerta."

Hermione golpea mi hombro con un sonrojo más profundo que el frío permite, luego se inclina para acariciar a Sirius rápidamente y susurra, "Lo siento, Profesor, nos vemos en la Cabaña."

Los ojos de Lupin se abren justo antes de que me aleje. Lo escucho reír y acariciar a Sirius en el costado, pero extraño las palabras. Cuando llegamos a la puerta, miro hacia atrás y veo que Lupin y Sirius se han quedado sentados y continúan observando la entrada a Honeydukes. Me doy cuenta de que debe ser una estratagema en caso de que alguien los vigile.

Cuando entramos en las Tres Escobas, mis ojos inmediatamente encuentran a Daphne sentada con un hombre finamente vestido – vestido con finas túnicas negras con un poco de adorno verde oscuro – que obviamente es su padre. Tiene una cara un poco más ancha con una mandíbula fuerte y ojos más oscuros – no puedo decir con certeza lo último desde esta distancia, pero aún puedo ver el parecido.

"Estaremos justo aquí, William," susurra Hermione, colocando una mano sobre mi hombro. La miro y ella señala una mesa a nuestra izquierda.

Pongo los nervios de punta y camino para encontrarme con los Greengrasses.

Daphne hace presentaciones rápidas, y sin saber qué hacer, simplemente extiendo mi mano. Lo toma sin dudarlo. "¿Y cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija?" El padre de Daphne pregunta inmediatamente después de que nos demos la mano.

"¡Papi!" ella susurra furiosamente.

"No, no, querida, he esperado quince años para decir estas palabras, y este es el primer chico sobre el que escribiste en casa y que no quisiste maldecir al próximo año." Le da una amplia sonrisa, que se transforma en una más intimidante cuando se vuelve hacia mí. Le devuelvo la sonrisa, porque en realidad había pasado la mayor parte de los últimos días considerando lo que podría decirle al padre de Daphne. De hecho, consideré esta pregunta, ¡aunque nunca imaginé que alguna vez la haría!

Ella se sonroja furiosamente por eso, pero corté cualquier réplica que pudiera haber hecho. "Está bien, Daphne, me encantaría responder esta pregunta. Lord Greengrass, estoy seguro de que eres muy consciente de que tu hija es increíblemente hermosa e inteligente, y si puedo, te aseguro que no es solo tu prejuicio paternal decir Sí. Soy bastante afortunado de ser su amigo, y no voy a mentir, tal vez me haya jactado de eso con un par de mis otros amigos. Si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, podría haberle pedido que fuera mi novia, suponiendo en ese caso ya no estaba involucrado con otro compañero de clase en particular."

Ambos parecían atónitos ante mi franca admisión. Su padre se recupera primero. "¿Qué quieres decir si las circunstancias fueran diferentes?"

"Bueno, señor, entre otras cosas, no tengo nada que ofrecerle. Me presenté el primero de septiembre con la ropa en mi espalda y una varita bien usada que apenas funciona para mí. Todo lo que llevo puesto en este momento era esencialmente un regalo de la Profesora McGonagall, aunque aparentemente realicé una serie de tareas simples para que ella le devolviera el dinero. Cualquier otra ropa que no sea muggle que pueda usar es prestada de Neville Longbottom y el hermano mayor de Ron Weasley, Bill. Todos mis libros y escuela los suministros están prestados por Hogwarts. T-Tengo un simple regalo de Navidad para Daphne, pero es una tontería que hice con las herramientas prestadas de un amigo y las materias primas del campo o del bosque." Casi le cuento sobre mi familia, pero me calmo para no ahogarme más.

"N-No tenías que hacer eso," dice Daphne temblorosamente. Ah, olvidé decirle lo pobre que soy.

Sonrío. "Eso es lo que todos me dicen. Pero quería hacerlo, así que el punto es discutible."

El padre de Daphne me da una pequeña sonrisa. "Yo… no esperaba una respuesta tan honesta. Así que es por eso que no escoltarás a mi Daphne a la Bola de Yule, ¿verdad?"

"Como le dije a Daphne, me gusta mantener a todos alerta," le digo con una sonrisa. "Y sí, le habría preguntado si hubiera tenido los medios para adquirir túnicas."

"¡No me dijiste nada de esto!" Daphne dice, señalándome con un dedo acusador. "¡Acabas de decir que no puedes ir!"

"Lo siento, pero tiendo a evitar anunciar mi situación financiera. ¡Imagina lo que ciertos miembros de tu Cámara dirían si descubrieran que estoy usando cosas prestadas de los Weasley!" Digo con una carcajada.

"No pareces terriblemente molesto por tu situación," observa su padre.

Me encojo de hombros. "Estoy acostumbrado a eso."

"Entonces, ¿quién es este otro compañero tuyo con el que insinuaste que podrías haber estado involucrado y por qué no lo estás?"

La boca de Daphne se abre ante la pregunta directa, pero la ignoro.

"Esa sería Hermione Granger, la del otro lado del pub que no parece que no está observando todos nuestros movimientos, o que intenta petrificarme a mí, a ti y/o a Daphne con sus ojos. Ella es otra Nacida de Muggle en Gryffindor, y mi mejor amiga junto con el Sr. Potter. Ella comparte varias cualidades más atractivas con su hija, en mi opinión. No estoy involucrado con ella por muchas de las mismas razones, aunque como compañero Nacido de Muggle mi participación con ella no tendría los mismos… temas con su familia como lo haría con Daphne. Más importante aún, no soy de por aquí, señor, y no se sabe cuánto tiempo más estaré cerca. Sería más difícil para mí, y si puedo ser egoísta, espero que ellos también, cuando tenga que irme."

El padre de Daphne me mira con una expresión indescifrable. Tengo cuidado de no mirarlo directamente a los ojos, en caso de que sepa algo de Legilimancia. "Le agradezco su sinceridad, señor Lerner. Si tan solo… bueno, no importa. Dime, ¿cuál es su opinión sobre otros posibles pretendientes?"

"¡Papi!" Daphne vuelve a silbar. "No puedes posiblemente-"

"Lo siento," digo lentamente, "pero sería terriblemente presuntuoso de mi parte-"

"Hazme reír," ordena.

Echo un vistazo a Daphne, pero está demasiado mortificada como para ofrecer alguna orientación. "Mm… bueno, es un poco pronto para decirlo con certeza, pero creo que Harry Potter sería una buena opción si no termina con la Sra. Granger. Tendrá una tremenda influencia una vez que derrote al Señor Oscuro de forma permanente, e imagino que Daphne sería incluso mejor que la Sra. Granger para dirigir su poder e influencia, especialmente para su propio beneficio. El Sr. Potter no desea ser el centro de atención para sí mismo, por lo que su esposa, Daphne, estaría en un corto camino como Ministra de magia."

Casi me río de la asfixia que hace su padre con eso. "Pareces bastante seguro de su victoria…"

"Soy un Gryffindor, señor, la arrogancia es mi fuerte," le digo con una sonrisa. "¿Sabías que el Sr. Potter es un Parsél? Creo, al igual que el Director Dumbledore, que eso es solo una fracción del poder transferido al Sr. Potter cuando la Maldición Asesina se reflejó en él y golpeó al Señor Oscuro. Harry es inmensamente poderoso, y con la Sra. Granger y su hija entrenándolo y diseñando sus estrategias, y Dumbledore en su esquina, espero que salgamos victoriosos."

El hombre mayor sacude la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa y mira a su hija, que parece estar mirando a cualquier lado menos a nosotros. "Notable," dice, pero no da más detalles. "Por curiosidad, ¿qué pasa con otros pretendientes, si el Sr. Potter no está disponible? Una vez más, hazme reír." Agrega el último cuando empiezo a objetar.

"Me temo que no estoy muy familiarizado con muchos de ellos, después de haber estado aquí solo unos meses. Neville Longbottom está comenzando a mostrar destellos de confianza y ya es valiente y ferozmente leal. Como heredero de Longbottom, me imagino sería un partido lucrativo. Y Daphne tendría al pobre Sr. Longbottom envuelto alrededor de su dedo meñique en poco tiempo." Me froto la barbilla pensando. "Ninguno de los hijos de Weasley que conozco sería un buen partido, no creo. Más allá de eso, simplemente puedo adivinar."

"¿Qué hay de Draco Malfoy?" él pide.

"El Sr. Malfoy tiene potencial, pero necesita quitarse los faldones de su padre antes de dejarlos en el olvido. Pierde su tiempo intentando establecerse como el rival del Sr. Potter, pero es una batalla perdida, porque simplemente no es tan mágicamente poderoso. Cuando su imagen idealizada de su padre sea derribada, puede cambiar su comportamiento y ser digno de consideración. Me temo que no conozco a nadie lo suficientemente bien como para ofrecer una opinión." Ambos parecen completamente sorprendidos por esta evaluación. "Y realmente esto ya era demasiado", agrego antes de que pueda preguntarme sobre alguien más.

"¿Ya terminaron de decidir mi futuro?" Daphne gruñe furiosamente.

"Sabes que no es así como opera la familia Greengrass," regaña su padre, luego su voz se vuelve más suave. "Solo me estaba dando una opinión honesta que pedí, querida. No soñaría con tomar esa decisión por ti." Se vuelve hacia mí y me mira en silencio, con los labios apretados de la misma manera que Daphne cuando formula una pregunta. "¿Qué hay de su familia, Sr. Lerner? ¿Se reunirá con ellos para las vacaciones?"

Me doy la vuelta e intento volcar mis emociones en el Vacío. "No." No detallo porque no confío en mí mismo para hablar.

"¿No?" pregunta, claramente esperando más.

Aprieto la mandíbula, luego me muerdo la lengua para tratar de permanecer sin emociones. "Mis amigos son mi familia, señor." Ver a Daphne retroceder como si golpeara mi visión periférica rompe mi voluntad. Maldita sea, no las lágrimas otra vez. Me muerdo la lengua con más fuerza para evitarlos.

"Lamento escuchar eso, hijo," dice el hombre mayor en voz baja. "Sé que mi Daphne puede cuidarse sola, pero me complace que ella también tenga a alguien que la cuide."

Solo asentí en respuesta.

"Fue un placer conocerte, pero si nos disculpas, nos retiraremos a mi habitación. Tengo algunos asuntos que discutir con mi hija."

Asiento de nuevo y me levanto cuando lo hacen, luego le doy la mano. "También fue un placer conocerte, Lord Greengrass. Daphne," le dije con tono de madera, con una reverencia a ambos antes de que se volvieran y caminaran hacia las escaleras. Me dejo caer sobre la mesa, momento en el que libero el encanto de la privacidad y tomo varias respiraciones largas y relajantes.

"¿Puedo conseguirte algo, amor?" la camarera pregunta.

"Eh, lo siento, no tengo… solo estoy tomando un respiro por aquí. Estoy a punto de unirme a mis amigos. Mi amigo, más bien, por allá."

"No te preocupes, cariño, acabas de venir por esa linda muchacha y te reuniste con su padre, ¿verdad? Pobrecita. Simplemente relájate y deja que te traiga una cerveza de mantequilla. En la casa."

"Gracias," le digo agradecido, luego me dirijo hacia donde Hermione ataca de inmediato. Apenas consigo la burbuja de _muffliato_ antes de que las preguntas comiencen a volar.

"¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué dijo él? ¿Qué dijiste? Los vi mirando aquí, ¿qué _dijiste_ sobre nosotros?"

"Tranquila, Hermione," dice Harry con una sonrisa. Su voz algo fuerte me sobresalta por un segundo, hasta que me doy cuenta de que está bien con el encanto. "Dale un descanso al hombre. Ya no es fácil para un hombre conocer a los padres de una novia, como sabes."

"Él no es… ellos no son-" balbucea.

"No te preocupes, Hermione, le dije que, si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, serías mi primera opción para una novia, pero si tú y Harry fueran una pareja, probablemente le habría preguntado a Daphne."

"Oh, silencio, qué es lo que realmente-" Ante mi ceja levantada, sus ojos se ensanchan y se sonroja. "¡No lo hiciste! ¡Oh Dios mío, William, lo hiciste! ¿Qué… qué podrías haber estado pensando?"

Harry comienza a reírse histéricamente ante sus chillidos, y mi espíritu está ligeramente levantado lo suficiente como para reírse. Hermione me golpea.

"¡Ay! Está bien, está bien, hablaré. Después de dejar caer ese pequeño detalle, parecía interesado en mi opinión sobre posibles novios para Daphne."

"¿_Qué_?"

"Sí, fue un poco extraño teniendo en cuenta que no conozco a la mayoría de ellos, pero creo que apreció mi honestidad." Arrugo la frente. "Podría ser que él solo quería conocerme – dijo que soy el primer chico que Daphne le escribió a su casa acerca de cuál ella no quería maldecir. Esa es la impresión que él dio, pero dado lo que esperaba, parece demasiado frívolo. No puedo evitar sentir que me estaba juzgando de alguna manera."

"Como un novio potencial, tal vez," dice Hermione, también frunciendo el ceño.

"Tal vez…"

La bebida llega y la miro, preguntándome si lo convencí de lo que sea que necesitara para convencerlo. Parecía gustarle, así que eso es prometedor. La destrucción de los fragmentos de almas de Voldemort sin dañar el ancla en sí es crítica, y sería genial tener a dos familias antiguas buscando en sus fuentes tratando de descubrir si era posible. Pero lo más importante, creo que me gané mucha simpatía de Daphne. Me siento un poco mal pensando en los beneficios de lo que había hecho en serio, pero tengo que aprovechar cada ventaja que obtenga. Creo que puede estar lista para algunos de mis secretos.

* * *

"¡Sirius!" Harry dice, arrojando su capa de invisibilidad tan pronto como entramos en la cabaña y corriendo hacia los dos merodeadores. Sirius se transforma suavemente en un humano y envuelve a Harry en un abrazo.

"Es maravilloso verte de nuevo, Profesor Lupin," dice Hermione con una sonrisa alegre. "Y te ves mucho mejor que la última vez que te vi, Sirius."

"Por favor, Hermione, llámame Remus," dice con una sonrisa amable pero cansada. Luego se vuelve hacia mí. "Y usted debe ser el Sr. Lerner del que he oído hablar."

"William, señor, encantado de conocerlo," le dije, dándole la mano. Su agarre es incluso más firme que el de Lord Greengrass. "Perdón por lo de antes, por cierto… tenía que permanecer en el personaje y todo eso."

"Nunca hablamos de personajes, William," dice Hermione, rodando los ojos. "Especialmente aquellos donde yo era tu 'querida' o 'señorita amiga.'"

"¿No lo hicimos?" Pregunto inocentemente "Ups."

"Bueno, me engañó," dice Lupin con una sonrisa. "Buen espectáculo, William. Confío en que todo salió bien."

"Bueno, supongo. Aunque no estoy seguro de qué era 'todo'. Lord Greengrass me hizo un montón de preguntas inocuas y luego se excusó."

"No lo conozco personalmente, pero tengo entendido que es un hombre bastante astuto. Supongo que obtuvo más información de ti de lo que quizás te des cuenta."

Lo considero por un momento. "Bueno, fui franco sobre todo lo que le dije, incluido el hecho de que estoy apoyando abiertamente a Harry. Y supongo que él ya sabe que voy a pedirle ayuda a su hija con algo, desde que se lo dije. También leyó mi personalidad y sabe que tengo secretos, pero estoy bastante seguro de que no habría podido descubrir mucho a ese respecto."

"Ni siquiera me los dice," murmura Hermione.

"¡Oye, Profesor Lupin!" Harry dice emocionado, aparentemente terminado de saludar a su padrino.

"Harry, ya no soy profesor; debes llamarme Remus. ¿Cómo estás? Sosteniendo bien en el Torneo, escuché."

"Muy bien, Remus," dice, probando el nombre. "Sí, la Primera Tarea fue realmente pan comido, gracias a Hermione y William."

"Está exagerando, Profe- Remus," dice Hermione. "Apenas hice nada. A William se le ocurrió la estrategia y Harry la adaptó. Debería haber estado al frente si uno de los jueces no fuera tan descaradamente parcial. Honestamente, desearía que lo hubieras visto, si tan solo para ver qué juzgó ese maldito Mortífago cuando los otros jueces le dieron nueve o diez."

A pesar de que Harry y yo lo hemos escuchado una vez, el sonido de las maldiciones de Hermione es tan poco natural que todos nos estremecemos ante el veneno en su voz.

"Estrategia, ¿eh? ¿Entonces resulta que no necesitabas mi recomendación para usar la maldición de Conjuntivitis?" Sirius pregunta.

"William descubrió lo que ibas a decir," dice Harry. "Pero terminé sin usarlo, porque estaba preocupado de que el dragón golpeara y dañara los otros huevos. Resulta que Krum hizo exactamente eso, pero por supuesto Karkaroff le dio un diez, así que está atado conmigo."

"Eso leímos," dice Lupin con una sonrisa. "¿Pero convocar tu escoba del castillo y luego conjurar al menos dos docenas de pájaros carmesí grandes del mismo color que tu uniforme? ¡Eso fue muy impresionante, Harry! ¡Ojalá pudiera haberlo visto en persona!"

"Yo también. ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti! ¿Y qué hay de la Segunda Tarea?"

Harry sonríe. "El huevo de oro del nido fue la pista. Casi lo lamí ahora con la ayuda de todos."

"Casi todo William, de nuevo," dice Hermione con un suspiro.

"Ahora, ahora, Hermione," le digo. "Encontrarás ese Encanto, todavía. Y además, realmente necesitábamos tu ayuda en la bañera."

"¿En la bañera?" Remus pregunta, con las cejas arqueadas. Hermione se sonroja y Harry también se pone un poco rojo.

"Oh, sí, los tres y Luna Lovegood nos bañamos todos juntos," le dije con una gran sonrisa.

"¿De Verdad?" Sirius pregunta, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente y dándole un empujoncito a Harry.

"¡Teníamos nuestros trajes puestos!" Hermione protesta.

Remus, Sirius y yo nos reímos de la incomodidad de Harry y Hermione.

"Harry, Hermione," dice Remus, "hay algo que quería preguntarles." El hombre lobo rodea a Harry con el brazo y camina hacia una esquina de la habitación, Hermione lo sigue de cerca.

"Ahora, señor Lerner," dice Sirius con severidad. "Tendremos una conversación, tú y yo, sobre esa pequeña confusión de género que se hizo antes."

"Ah, perdón por eso, solo pensé que sería-"

Estoy interrumpido por la risa de Sirius. "Buen espectáculo, William. Aunque tendrás que vigilar tu espalda a mi alrededor, ahora. O tu frente."

De repente parece aquí con corrientes de aire, y miro hacia abajo para ver mi túnica abultada obscenamente en mi pecho. "Que-"

Sirius comienza a aullar de risa, llamando la atención de los otros tres ocupantes de la habitación.

"¡Buen estante, William!" Harry dice.

Hermione se dobla de risa, y tengo que unirme.

Les doy un apretón de prueba y encuentro principalmente aire, pero finjo que el sostén debajo está mucho más lleno. "Guau, estoy de acuerdo, Harry. ¿Quieres darles un apretón? ¿Y tú, Hermione?"

Ella sacude la cabeza vigorosamente, ahora una vez más el cabello espeso volteándose de un lado a otro sobre su cara sonrojada. Así que empiezo a perseguirla por la habitación con mi pecho obsceno sobresalido frente a mí.

"¡Vamos, solo un pequeño apretón! Se sentirá bien, lo prometo- ¡ah, los extrañaras!"

Sirius se estremece. "Lamento arruinarte la diversión, William. Solo tengo algunos malos recuerdos de algo demasiado similar para la comodidad."

Remus aúlla de risa. "Te refieres a ese tiempo con esas hermanas y su tía-"

"¡Deja de hablar ahora, por favor, gracias!" Sirius dice rápidamente, y Harry, Hermione y yo nos reímos de eso.

"Está bien, está bien, Harry, ustedes no quieren estar lejos del castillo por mucho tiempo. ¿De qué quieren hablar?"

"En realidad, William quería hablar contigo," dice Harry, haciendo que los otros dos se vuelvan hacia mí sorprendidos.

"Sí, bueno…" Todos los rastros de alegría se desvanecen de mi cara. "Ambos saben que el mago una vez conocido como Tom Riddle no se ha ido por completo. Ahora, ¿qué pasa si alguno de ustedes accediera a la bóveda Gringotts de Bellatrix Lestrange?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Un Temprano Regalo Navideño **

"Todavía no puedo creer que les hayas pedido que hicieran eso, William," dice Hermione mientras ella y yo nos sentamos en la Sala de los Menesteres con Harry. "Eso tiene que ser realmente peligroso, especialmente si lo que dijiste sobre el anillo es cierto."

"Lo es," estoy de acuerdo.

Ella frunce el ceño. "Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?"

Suspiro. "Sirius está especialmente preparado para agarrar la Copa Hufflepuff y el Medallón de Slytherin," le digo. Esperaba que Sirius pudiera hacer algo como Jefe de la familia Black y que Bellatrix lo mantuviera en su propia bóveda en lugar de la Bóveda de Lestrange. Sirius dijo que lo investigaría, y tuve que aceptar eso. No quería seguir presionando preguntando si alguno de mis conocimientos extraídos de fanfiction funcionarían. "Espero que con los dos allí para agarrar el anillo de la familia Gaunt, puedan evitar que el otro caiga a cualquier compulsión que se le ponga."

"¿Qué pasa con el Profesor Dumbledore? Él podría ser más adecuado para conseguir el anillo." Si no supiera lo que sé, estaría tentada a estar de acuerdo con ella en eso.

Sacudo la cabeza. "Me preocuparía que Sirius y Remus no pudieran detenerlo si está atrapado en la compulsión. Sinceramente, confiaría en que Harry recuperará el anillo con seguridad sobre Dumbledore."

Harry me mira sorprendido.

Hermione suspira. "Todavía no entiendo por qué no lo traes con nada de esto. Dumbledore, quiero decir."

Cierro mis ojos. "¿Confías en mí, Hermione?" Puedo sentir sus ojos sobre mí pero me niego a abrir los míos. Recuerdo haberle preguntado algo muy similar poco después de conocernos, que ella no respondió entonces.

"Sí," dice en voz baja después de unos momentos.

"Tengo algunas ideas difíciles de un plan en mi cabeza para derrotar a Riddle de una vez por todas. Nos involucra a Harry y a mí, y a ti si quieres. Ahora dime, ¿qué pasa si Dumbledore se entera?"

"No dejaría que ninguno de nosotros participe," responde ella sin dudarlo.

Miro a Harry. "¿Te parece bien, Harry, saber lo que sabes sobre la profecía?"

"No," dice enojado.

"Es cierto que haría todo lo que esté a su alcance para mantenerlo a salvo… incluso dejar morir a un gran número de adultos," le digo. "Nunca pensará que estás preparado para enfrentarlo. De hecho, podría ser imposible estar preparado para algo así, así que en ese sentido estaría en lo correcto. Pero haremos todo lo posible para intentar prepararte."

"No quiero que nadie más muera mientras me escondo detrás de estas paredes," dice Harry con firmeza. "Ese bastardo ha destruido demasiadas familias como es."

"Harry…" dice Hermione con tristeza.

"Por eso no quiero arriesgarme," le digo. "El director es demasiado observador; ya es probable que se haya dado cuenta de que estamos haciendo algo. Si nuestra búsqueda de Horrocrux se escapa no sería catastrófico, pero…"

Hermione me mira preocupada. "¿Qué estás planeando, William?"

"Ya te dije en términos generales: una forma de vencer a Riddle de una vez por todas. Hay varias piezas que me faltan, y quizás la pieza más importante que espero encontrar es una forma de sacar este Horrocrux de Harry de forma segura."

"¿Entonces tu cuerpo milagroso de presciencia no cubre eso?" ella pregunta medio en broma.

Me sorprende la pregunta, y luego empiezo a reír. "En realidad, he escuchado algunas ideas, pero no tengo muchas esperanzas."

Ahora es su turno de sorprenderse. "¿En serio? Bueno, ¿cuáles son? No he encontrado una sola pista en nada en esta sala, según lo previsto."

Intento evitar sonreírle, pero no lo logro del todo. "Oh, no creo que los aprecies demasiado."

"Vamos, William, ¡sabes que haría cualquier cosa!"

"¿_Cualquier cosa_?" Pregunto intencionadamente.

Ella se estremece. "No me gusta la forma en que dijiste eso."

"Bueno, es así: crear un Horrocrux es prácticamente la máxima expresión de odio y egoísmo," digo en modo conferencia. "Riddle mató a alguien a sangre fría para dividir su alma y anclarla a este reino. Entonces, lógicamente, destruir tal artefacto podría requerir exactamente lo contrario."

La sangre se drena de la cara de Hermione.

"¿Qué quieres decir, William?" Harry pregunta, notando la falta de color de Hermione.

"La máxima expresión de amor y desinterés," digo lentamente. "Una unión voluntaria de almas para expulsar a la que está unida por la fuerza."

Se rasca la cabeza. "Entonces… ¿como un alma gemela o algo así?"

"No hay tal cosa como almas gemelas," dice Hermione con voz temblorosa. "La idea de que solo hay una persona de cada seis mil millones para ti es completamente ridícula. Ese tipo de cosas solo existe en las novelas románticas de mala calidad."

"Escuché que se llamaba Enlace del Alma, pero sí, eso lo cubre. Y estoy de acuerdo, Hermione, por eso dije que no tengo muchas esperanzas de que realmente funcione." De acuerdo, algunos fics de Enlaces de Alma no son todo un romance de mala calidad, pero el punto sigue siendo válido.

"¿C-Cómo funcionaría?" ella pregunta en voz baja. Los ojos de Harry la miran.

"Bueno, no diría que funcionaría ya que todo esto es una conjetura… y una conjetura pobre en eso. Podría implicar entregarse completamente a la otra persona: en su corazón, en su mente y en su cuerpo. Físicamente hablando, a veces es solo un beso, otras veces…" Dejo el resto sin decir.

"Está… está bien, Hermione," dice Harry con voz temblorosa. "Si ni tú ni William piensan que funcionará…"

"Yo-yo no lo sé, Harry," dice Hermione. "Lógicamente, la cosa igual pero opuesta tiene sentido, pero-"

"Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, puede que no requiera algo de una novela romántica basura," le digo, frotándome la barbilla. "Después de todo, entregarse el uno al otro por completo no requiere nada más que amor en primer lugar. No significa que sus almas estén destinadas el uno al otro o algo ridículo e irracional como eso. Creo que he oído hablar de un ritual que simplemente requiere que traces continuamente runas de protección y limpieza en tu cuerpo mientras haces el amor, lo que tiene más sentido para mí."

"¿No podemos hablar de esto ahora?" Hermione pregunta, viéndose más allá de la palidez – más como enferma – ahora.

"Ah, supongo que ahora no es un buen momento para mencionar el método del harén- em, Hermione, ¿deberías hacer que la Sala evoque un balde o algo así?" Me río entre los dos. Si los ojos de Harry se ensanchan, se le caerán de la cabeza.

Después de unos momentos de su intensa incomodidad, creo que debería decir algo para distraerlos. "Eh… tal vez en lugar de mis conjeturas, ¿deberíamos contactar a algunos expertos? El hermano de Ron, Bill, es un rompe maldiciones, ¿verdad? Tal vez él sepa algo."

"Quizás," dice Hermione esperanzada. "Aunque, Bill ha estado pasando tiempo en tumbas egipcias, mientras que Herpo el Asqueroso de Grecia supuestamente fue el primero en crear un Horrocrux – esa es una de las únicas piezas de información sobre ellos que he encontrado aquí. Las tumbas egipcias han existido por mucho más tiempo."

"Bueno, podría eso no ser exacto," señalo. "Podría haberse descubierto de manera independiente en Egipto mucho antes, incluso si los registros no sobrevivieran."

"Eso es cierto, aunque pensarías que obtendríamos información actualizada si los delincuentes alguna vez encuentran uno más viejo…" dice Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

Harry se levanta rápidamente. "Sí, eso suena bien, hagámoslo." Saca el Mapa de los Merodeadores. "Ahora, vamos a buscar… ¡oye!"

"¿Qué pasa, Harry?" Hermione pregunta.

"¡Parece que Ron ha venido a nosotros, junto con Neville y Luna! ¿Puedes abrir la puerta en la ubicación normal de entrada?"

La pared pronto se mueve y se transforma en una puerta. Verlo desde la pared de esa manera sigue siendo una experiencia extremadamente extraña e incómoda, como si mis ojos me estuvieran mintiendo. Por lo general, solo miro por un corto tiempo antes de mirar hacia otro lado. Neville abre la entrada recién formada y pronto somos tres más.

"Vas a tener que enseñarme lo que preguntas, Hermione," dice Luna con su voz cantarina. "Adiviné mal treinta y seis veces y media."

"Oh… lo siento, Luna," dice Hermione, claramente luchando contra su curiosidad sobre cómo Luna pensó que estaba medio equivocada una vez. "Recuérdame un poco. En realidad, solo veníamos a buscarte, Ron."

"¿Oh enserio?" Ron dice, pareciendo completamente sorprendido. "Bueno, solo estoy aquí porque Neville también los estaba buscando, y él nos trajo. Eso funciona, ¿no?"

"Es bueno que hayamos regresado e intentado este lugar nuevamente. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de que esta vez no podíamos abrir la habitación, pensamos que debías estar allí," dice Luna con una sonrisa.

"Esta vez," pregunta Hermione. "¿Entonces estabas-?"

"Maldita sea, lo siento chicos," les dije con la cara de disculpa. "Tuve que correr hacia Hogsmeade y enredé a estos dos en él." Ante la expresión de dolor de Ron, me disculpo rápidamente. "Lo siento, Ron, Harry se puso debajo de su capa y Hermione y yo nos disfrazamos de novio y novia. Fui a conocer al padre de Daphne a petición suya, y no quería atraer demasiada atención."

"Oh." Maldición, eso no ayudó en absoluto.

Neville se aclara la garganta. "De todos modos, William, quería traerte esto lo antes posible."

Solo entonces noto a Neville sosteniendo una caja grande y envuelta. "¿Qué es esto?" Pregunto tontamente.

"Bueno, es mi regalo de Navidad para ti," dice Neville con un sonrojo. "Solo que tiene mucho más sentido que lo obtengas lo antes posible, y me lo entregaron durante el almuerzo."

"¡Guau, gracias, Neville!" Soy horrible recibiendo regalos. Mi voz siempre suena falsa incluso cuando realmente aprecio el regalo.

"Bueno, vamos, ábrelo, ¡ya!" Dice Hermione con impaciencia, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

"Está bien," le digo con una sonrisa. Cuidadosamente abro el papel para evitar romperlo demasiado, pero Hermione tiene otros planes.

"¡Oh vamos!" Ella agarra y puñeta el envoltorio y lo rasga.

"Bueno, alguien está impaciente," le digo, riendo. En poco tiempo, lo que parece ser una gran caja de ropa está sentado frente a mí. Supongo que es otro conjunto de túnicas escolares, ya que tuve que pedir prestado el suyo, pero cuando abro la caja y muevo el papel de seda, la ropa que lleva dentro es demasiado fina para ser una túnica escolar.

Se me corta el aliento. ¡Túnicas de gala!

"Es menos formal que la mayoría," dice Neville nerviosamente. "Así que pensé que podrías usar piezas fuera de la Bola. Hermione dijo que te gustan las cosas prácticas, y de esta manera también puedes ir a la Bola. Los zapatos son menos formales también… tomé el tamaño de tus actuales, espero que sigan siendo buenas."

Tiene razón, los pantalones y el abrigo no se verían fuera de lugar sobre mi uniforme. "Neville, no lo hiciste… esto es demasiado…"

Agita la objeción lejos. "Fue lo menos que pude hacer, William, después de todo lo que has hecho por mí este año."

"Pero no he… ¡ay!"

"Creo que las palabras que estás buscando son 'gracias,'" susurra Hermione.

Me froto el brazo y le lanzo una mirada fingida. "Gracias, Neville, esto es… esto es increíble."

Irradia alegría. "Me alegra que te gusten."

"¡Ahora tenemos que buscarte una cita!" Chilló Hermione, abrazándome a mí y luego a Neville.

Puedo sentir la sangre drenarse de mi cara, provocando la risa de la mayoría de los presentes.

"Vamos, William, no puede ser tan aterrador," reprendió Hermione. "Todos tenemos citas…"

Ron hace un sonido involuntario, luego se pone rojo y baraja incómodo.

Hermione lo mira sorprendida. "Ron, ¿nunca le preguntaste a nadie?"

"Bueno, pensé que saldría con William," dice acaloradamente.

"Está bien, damas y caballeros, tenemos seis días para encontrar dos chicas atractivas, amables y no acompañadas," dice Hermione en su voz de capataz. "Luna, ¿puedes preguntar por Ravenclaw?" La pequeña rubia parpadea en respuesta. "Bien. El resto de nosotros iremos a la sala común de Gryffindor. ¡Vamos!"

"Geez, esclavista," murmuro. Como tengo la cara alejada de ella para tratar de ocultar mi comentario, extraño completamente el hechizo débil y punzante que arroja sobre su hombro, que me golpea en la mejilla.

* * *

"Oh, este es uno de mis castigos más ligeros… deberías ver mi hombro," le digo con voz alegre solo para burlarse de Hermione. "Creo que hay un hematoma permanente allí."

"¡Dije que lo sentía!" ella se queja.

"No te habría considerado como alguien a quien le gustaba eso, William." Luna dice, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado. He aprendido que la inclinación de su cabeza es un indicador más preciso de su tono que su voz real. Hasta ahora, este ángulo particular ha correspondido consistentemente con una leve curiosidad y sorpresa. Bueno, eso o lujuria desenfrenada, pero es posible que haya entendido mal ese comentario en particular.

"Oh, sí, ella lo sabe desde hace un tiempo," le digo, manteniendo el tono. "Esa es sin duda la razón por la que ella me otorgó gentilmente con una marca tan visible de mi devoción."

Hermione me mira por no aceptar su disculpa. "¿Veremos si aún te arrugas de tal manera cuando te rompas la nariz cuando te golpeen con un Aturdidor?"

"Guau, ella es violenta," susurra Ron.

"Oh, sí, ella es una enorme y amable maestra," le digo, asintiendo sabiamente.

"Recuérdame presentarte a un elfo doméstico que conozco," dice Harry.

Me río junto con él, pero se desvanece después de un momento. "Eh, supongo que sueno un poco a Dobby."

"¿Sabes sobre-?" Harry comienza, luego se golpea la frente. "Oh, por supuesto que sí."

"Por supuesto," le digo con una sonrisa. "Está aquí en el castillo trabajando para Dumbledore, ¿no?"

"¿_Qué_?" Harry y Hermione dicen al unísono.

Ups. "Eh… sí… al menos estoy bastante seguro de que lo es. ¿Por qué no llamas su nombre, Harry? Probablemente vendría a ti."

"¿Dobby?"

Un pequeño pop frente a Harry señala la llegada del elfo doméstico. "¡Maestro Harry Potter, señor! ¡Dobby está tan feliz que Harry Potter llamó, señor! El director le dijo a Dobby que los elfos de Hogwarts deben mantenerse alejados de los estudiantes a menos que los llamen, a pesar de que Dobby quería ayudar a Harry Potter." Finalmente, Dobby, con los ojos muy abiertos, se da cuenta del resto de los estudiantes y comienza a parecer asustado.

"Está bien, Dobby, todos somos amigos de Harry," dice Hermione con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Soy Hermione Granger."

Dobby está abrumado por la emoción cuando el resto de nosotros nos presentamos y le damos la mano. Por alguna razón me siento nervioso, pero también me presento. Su mano es fría, húmeda y parece frágil porque es muy pequeña. De repente, aparta la mano.

"¿William es amigo de Harry Potter, señor? Pero William no es un mago. ¿Qué está haciendo William en Hogwarts, señor?"

Me arde la cara.

"¡Por supuesto que es un mago, Dobby!" Harry dice indignado. El elfo doméstico se estremece y se encoge como si esperara ser castigado, por lo que Harry resopla y suaviza su voz. "No voy a lastimarte, Dobby, no tienes que hacer eso."

Me arrodillo frente a la pobre criatura y hablo en voz baja para que solo Dobby pueda oír. "¿Sabes… sabes lo que soy, Dobby?"

Dobby parece asustada, mirando a Harry subrepticiamente. Él sacude la cabeza vigorosamente. "Dobby siente la magia en Lerny de Harry Potter, señor, pero no es la magia de un mago. Dobby no sabe qué es, señor."

Solté un suspiro. "Yo tampoco. ¿Podría ser magia de elfos domésticos?"

Los ojos de Dobby se hinchan aún más. "¿Usted tampoco lo sabe? Huele a magia de elfos domésticos y magia de mago, pero no lo es, señor."

Considero preguntar si Dobby puede intentar enseñarme, pero decido guardar esa pregunta para más adelante. Sería increíblemente divertido si pudiera aparecer en Hogwarts. "¿Puedes mantener esto en secreto, Dobby? Estoy aquí para ayudar a Harry, y no quiero que nadie se entere y me haga irme. ¿Por favor?"

"¡Por supuesto, Amigo de Harry Potter, señor! ¡Cualquier cosa para ayudar al Gran Harry Potter!" Dobby chilla lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos puedan escuchar.

Casi frunzo el ceño cuando se me ocurre que casi cualquiera podría decir eso y Dobby los ayudaría, a menos que de alguna manera pueda sentir mi veracidad. "Puedo aceptar esa oferta de que harás cualquier cosa para ayudarle, Dobby. Fue un placer conocerte."

Dobby está casi llorando cuando todos nos despedimos y le promete a Harry que lo ayudará si llama al nombre de Elfo Doméstico. Con un chasquido de dedos, Dobby se aleja.

Nuestro viaje a la sala común de Gryffindor se reanuda en un silencio incómodo. Siento que estoy sudando tanto como lo hago durante nuestras carreras matutinas. Una parte de mí espera que nadie vuelva a mencionar esto, pero sé que es poco probable. Otra parte de mí espera que la alejen de nuevo. Supongo que todavía puedo ejecutar mis planes solo con Daphne, y creo que Sirius y Remus continuarán ayudando a menos que Harry les diga que se detengan. ¿Harry todavía me creerá sobre todas las cosas que le he dicho? Tal vez Luna todavía ayude ya que ella no estaba aquí.

Ron, sin embargo, no es uno para soportar el silencio. "Un poco loco, ¿no?"

Harry y Hermione comparten una mirada, luego ambos se giran para mirarme. Miro hacia otro lado.

"Es Dobby," dice Harry sin comprometerse.

No miro la reacción de nadie más a eso. Llegamos a la sala común poco tiempo después, y Hermione silenciosamente da la contraseña. Nuestro lugar habitual está abierto, pero dudo. "Eh, voy a ir a ver algo…" Increíblemente cojo, pero no me siento demasiado listo en este momento. Entonces me doy cuenta de que todavía estoy sosteniendo mi caja de ropa. "Eh, y tengo que guardar esto." Sin esperar una respuesta, camino rápidamente hacia las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de los niños. Ya casi estoy allí cuando una sensación punzante completamente inesperada me hace gritar y tocarme la espalda.

Me giro para ver a Hermione acechándome. Ella agarra un puñado de ropa y baja mi cabeza. "No me importa lo que dijo Dobby. Eres mi mejor amigo y no vas a ir a ningún lado. Ahora, revisa tu algo y vuelve aquí para que podamos encontrarte una cita para la Bola de Yule. Y si no te encontramos una, vendrás solo y bailarás conmigo, te guste o no."

Le doy una pequeña pero agradecida sonrisa. "Enséñame a bailar y es un trato."

"Es un trato, entonces." Ella me devuelve la sonrisa y me empuja hacia atrás, así que estoy de pie, luego me abraza con un suspiro de alivio. "No estás solo, William," susurra.

* * *

"Entonces, ¿se quedará ahí arriba?" La voz de Harry me separa de mis pensamientos.

Levanto la cabeza de la cama y lo miro aturdido. "¿Eh?"

"El techo," dice señalando hacia él. "Dijiste que ibas a revisar algo y aparentemente estás revisando el techo. Entonces, ¿estamos bien durmiendo aquí?"

Solté una risa débil. "Se ve bien hasta ahora, pero tendré que vigilarlo."

"Tiempo de sobra para eso después," dice, agitando el pensamiento. "Ron tiene una cita ahora, así que ya te lo estás perdiendo."

Me sorprende que haya tenido el descaro de preguntarle a alguien. "¿En serio? ¿A quién le preguntaría?"

"Vamos, hablaremos de eso abajo," dice Harry. Me siento, pero él no hace ningún movimiento para irse. "Escuché lo que le dijiste a Hermione… esa noche me enteré de los dragones. La forma en que apareciste aquí… bueno, tiene algún sentido que no seas un mago. Pero quiero que sepas que a mí no me importa. A nosotros." Me mira seriamente todo el tiempo, pero ahora sonríe. "Honestamente, eres tan extraño que deberíamos haberlo descubierto hace un tiempo."

Le devuelvo la sonrisa. "Gracias Harry."

"Debo confesar que estoy un poco celoso," dice. "Hermione descubrió algo más que tiene sentido: tu magia sin varita no parece estar limitada a nuestros hechizos. Las cosas que haces con luces y sonidos – sin mencionar ese hechizo que usaste para derretir el muñeco a principios de año – esa no es la misma magia que conocemos."

Estoy atónito. "Yo… no puedo creer que nunca lo haya pensado de esa manera." ¿Por qué molestarse en lanzar el hechizo de privacidad con el zumbido cuando debería poder hacerlo sin él? "Esto requerirá pruebas."

"Espera," dice, levantando una mano como para detenerme, "primero tenemos que buscarte una cita."

"De ninguna manera," argumento, "¡esto es más importante!" Mi mente ya está preparando y tirando varios experimentos que espero no sean tan agotadores como mi ritual falso.

"Si tú lo dices," dice encogiéndose de hombros, luego sonríe. "Me pregunto qué dirá Hermione."

"Mmm, cita para el baile…" Digo, levantando una mano, luego muevo la otra. "…o una oportunidad sin precedentes para estudiar magia como nadie antes."

"Bueno, ella es una niña," dice, rascándose la cabeza. "Pero sí, eso podría ser muy cercano. Depende de qué tan bien lo vendas."

"¿Crees que debería hacer gráficos?"

Él se ríe. "Descubrámoslo. Me alegra saber que te sientes mejor, por cierto."

"Lo estoy," digo, asintiendo con firmeza. "Tengo muchas ganas de inventar rituales más increíbles pero falsos que asusten a Hermione."

"No creo que ella apreciaría que hicieras bromas acerca de que se quitara los pantalones," dice con una sonrisa.

Me río de eso. Sí, mi humor realmente lo está contagiando. "¡Oh, hola! Buena decisión. Eso es exactamente lo que haré."

"Masoquista," dice en voz baja mientras salimos de la escalera.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Hermione pregunta mientras nos sentamos.

"¡Oh, sí, Harry y yo estábamos hablando de los ti- ¡ay! ¿Vamos, ambos?" Me froto el hombro y miro ferozmente a Harry por golpearme el mismo hombro.

Hermione se ríe entre dientes. "¿Qué hizo esta vez, Harry?"

"William hizo una broma acerca de asustarte como a principios de este año con su ritual falso," dice, luchando contra una sonrisa. "Puedes imaginar a dónde fue esa línea de pensamiento."

"Harry, creo que admitiste que también estabas pensando en eso," señalé.

"Continuando," dice Hermione rápidamente, tratando de toser para cubrir el sonrojo que ahora comparte con Harry. "Mira, Ron tiene una cita."

Me giro en la dirección que ella indica para encontrar que Ron y Parvati están caminando en nuestra dirección. Parvati lo está mirando, pero el enrojecimiento en sus mejillas y su postura rígida indican que está decididamente incómodo.

Me vuelvo hacia Hermione con la boca abierta en estado de shock. "¿Él tiene una cita con _Parvati_? Es muy ardientemente, ¿cómo demonios nadie le preguntó antes?"

"Eh, William, dijiste eso un poco fuerte," dice Neville, avergonzado por mí.

Sonrío. "Ups, ¿lo hice?" Vuelvo a sonreír y me vuelvo loco. Efectivamente, tanto Parvati como Ron me están mirando; el primero con rubor y el segundo con una sonrisa burlona. Me pongo de pie y me dirijo hacia ellos. "Ron, afortunado hijo de- ¡Oh! Mis más sinceras disculpas, Sra. Patil, no quise ser grosero. No creo que nos hayan presentado formalmente. Mi nombre es William Lerner, es un placer conocerte." Me inclino y beso su mano, donde percibo el olor de su perfume picante.

"¡Oye, no robes mi cita!" Dice Ron.

"Por qué Ronald, como si le hiciera eso a uno de mis amigos," le reprendo. "Solo quería preguntar si tu cita tenía un hermana igualmente atractivo y sin escolta a quien podría preguntar."

Prácticamente puedo escuchar los ojos de Hermione rodar. "William, nos sentamos junto a su gemelo en Aritmancia casi todas las clases."

"Bueno, ella ya podría tener una cita," señalo razonablemente. "No quería limitar mis opciones."

"No sé si Padma tiene una cita o no," dice Parvati. "Puedo preguntarle a ella."

Sonrío. "¿Me dejará besar su mano también? Si es así, puedo manejar las presentaciones y las preguntas."

Ella me lanza una mirada inquisitiva. "¿Pensé que ya la conocías?"

"Maldita sea, tienes razón. Bueno, tal vez aún pueda poner uno de todos modos. Como no dijiste que no, le haré saber que pensaste que estaría bien. ¡Gracias, Parvati! ¡Nos vemos chicos!" Les saludo y me giro hacia el retrato.

"Espera, William," llama Hermione, "¿a dónde vas?"

Me vuelvo. "Voy a ver si Padma necesita una cita, obviamente."

"¿Solo? Y todavía no hemos pasado por los Gryffindors."

Me encojo de hombros. "Si nosotros los Gryffindors somos lo suficientemente tontos como para dejar que alguien tan hermoso como Parvati pase tanto tiempo, tal vez las 'Garras' hicieron lo mismo. Si ella no está disponible, hay una chica Slytherin que quiero controlar."

"Daphne ya tiene una cita," dice Hermione, con una ceja levantada.

"No, ella no," le digo con una sonrisa.

"¿Quieres que te acompañemos?" Harry dice, saltando.

Me encojo de hombros otra vez. "Puedo manejarlo. Puedes venir si quieres, pero si termino en las mazmorras de Slytherin, el orgullo Gryffindor de Harry Potter podría comenzar una batalla."

"Estoy de acuerdo, Harry está fuera," dice Hermione.

"Iré," salta Parvati. "Quiero ver a mi hermana f- quiero decir, quiero ver a mi hermana."

"¿Estás segura? De todos modos, podría ir a las mazmorras," le advierto.

Ella se encoge de hombros. "No hay problema."

"Yo también iré," dice Ron, pareciendo que preferiría hacer otra cosa que no sea está.

"William no va a robar tu cita, Ronald," dice Hermione, rodando los ojos. Entonces ella me mira seriamente. "¿Estarás bien? ¿No vas a antagonizar con una docena de Slytherins esta vez?"

Los ojos de Parvati y Ron se salen de sus cabezas, y me río. "Eran solo las ocho o nueve, y empezaron. Además, Harry y yo acabamos de descubrir algo, y puedo asustarlos con mi última llamarada."

"William Adalbert Lerner, ¡ni siquiera-!"

Me río. "¡Oye, me gusta ese! Y estoy bromeando sobre la última parte, te lo aseguro."

"William…" advierte.

"Está bien, está bien," le digo, levantando mis manos en señal de rendición, "sin cortes de plasma súper caliente que convierten a Slytherins en escoria, lo prometo."

"Er, escoria tiene un significado diferente aquí, William," dice Hermione.

"Oh… ¡oh!" Me río. Recuerdo un fic que usaba ese término con bastante frecuencia ahora. "Bueno, tampoco los convertiré en esos."

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, en el que Harry frunce el ceño y Hermione se muerde el labio, mirando de un lado a otro entre él y yo.

"Estaremos bien, Hermione," digo suavemente. "No es que recorramos todo el _mapa_."

La comprensión amanece en sus ojos. "Correcto." Ella mira a Parvati. "No lo metas en problemas, ¿quieres?"

"¿Quién, yo?" Pregunto, sonriendo. "No soy Harry Potter, ya sabes. ¡Es una broma, Harry!" Agrego rápidamente cuando está a punto de protestar. "Bueno, entonces nos vamos."

"Espera, yo también voy." Neville dice, de pie.

Sonrío. "Sí, supongo que veremos a Luna." Se sonroja furiosamente, así que le doy un descanso. "Muy bien. Sra. Patil, ¿le gustaría traer a alguien?"

Poco después me encuentro en la compañía bastante inusual de Neville, Lavender y Parvati, bajando los escalones a las afueras del agujero del retrato en nuestro camino hacia la Torre Ravenclaw. La mitad más atractiva, sin embargo, camina detrás de nosotros para reírse y chismear con entusiasmo. Los desconecto casi tan pronto como comienzan.

"Entonces, Neville," dije. "¿Conoces la mejor manera de llegar allí?"

Frunce el ceño. "Conozco una forma de llegar allí. Ahora que lo pienso, probablemente no sea la mejor manera desde la sala común de Gryffindor."

"Disculpe, Sra. Patil, ¿conoce la mejor forma de llegar a la Torre Ravenclaw? Conozco un camino desde el Gran Comedor, pero imagino que hay una ruta más óptima desde aquí." Realmente solo conozco el camino desde el corredor del séptimo piso, pero eso sonaría extraño.

Por alguna razón, Lavender considera que mi pregunta es digna de risa.

"Bueno, no conozco ningún pasaje secreto, pero podemos seguir el corredor del tercer piso pasando la oficina de McGonagall, luego alrededor del patio y hasta la entrada del quinto piso."

"Gracias," le dije asintiendo, y luego sonreí cuando decidí entablar una conversación. "Dime, Parvati, ¿qué enfoque crees que Padma apreciará cuando le pregunte: el encantador pícaro o el caballeroso caballero?"

"¿En cuál eres mejor?" Parvati pregunta mientras Lavender se ríe de nuevo.

"Bueno, soy mejor como un sinvergüenza inapropiado, pero solo lo uso en Slytherins," le digo. "A juzgar por lo popular que es Malfoy, les gusta ese tipo de cosas."

La chica de piel verde oliva esconde su sonrisa, aunque sus ojos marrones oscuros regalan su diversión. "¿Es ese tu comportamiento natural entonces?"

"Lo es," digo con una sonrisa. "A pesar de caminar frente a ustedes dos, ya les he robado veintitrés miradas inapropiadas más a las dos que Neville."

Lavender finalmente parece sorprendida, pero ahora es el turno de Parvati para reírse. "Para ser honesto, creo que tendrás que ser un poco más aburrido y aficionado a los libros. Por supuesto, si ella no tiene una cita, el hecho de que le preguntes probablemente significará que dirá que sí."

"Mmm, eso suena bastante prometedor," le digo, frotando mi barbilla. "¿Crees que ella me dejara besarle la mejilla, entonces? Sin abofetearme después, quiero decir."

"Nunca se sabe," dice ella, con los ojos brillantes.

"Entonces, ¿cuántas miradas has robado?" Lavender pregunta.

"Veintitrés cuando te hice esa pregunta. Ahora tengo veintiséis. ¿Y usted, Señora Brown?"

"¡Soy una señorita, muchas gracias!" ella dice con fingida indignación. Solo sonrío en respuesta. "Eres un sinvergüenza," dice enfadada.

"Sí, un inapropiado, en eso," digo descaradamente.

"Entonces, ¿qué te hace pensar que eres lo suficientemente bueno para mi hermana?" Parvati pregunta, levantando una ceja.

"No lo soy. Pero, por desgracia, hay muy pocos Neville Longbottoms en este mundo para todos." Aplaudo al sonrojado chico en el hombro.

Neville suelta una carcajada. "Sí, claro."

"Es verdad," insisto. "No has robado una sola mirada a estas hermosas chicas detrás de nosotros, y estoy en camino de alcanzar los tres dígitos para cuando regresemos a la sala común."

"Pensé que tú y Hermione estaban juntos," espeta Lavender, "er, tal vez, por un tiempo…"

Sonrío, pero me doy cuenta de que todo lo que digo en ese frente está destinado a llegar a toda la escuela. Los rumores sobre un triángulo amoroso entre Harry, Hermione y yo estarían por todos lados. Me conformo con, "no, definitivamente no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella."

"¿Por Harry?" Su voz es suave pero de alguna manera todavía ansiosa.

Mi sonrisa se desvanece y dejo que la pregunta permanezca por un momento. "Tampoco hay suficientes Harry Potter en este mundo," le digo. Eso silencia a todo el grupo por varios momentos.

"No creo que un sinvergüenza inapropiado sea tu estado natural," dice Parvati en voz baja.

Caminamos en silencio varios minutos más, mientras la alegría de las bromas juguetonas se desvanece por completo. "Gracias," le digo de vuelta.

En poco tiempo llegamos a lo que la aldaba de bronce con forma de águila que custodia la sala común de Ravenclaw, y recita el acertijo de hoy en un tono casi aburrido.

_Soy pesado pero sin peso,_

_Debes compartirme para tener alivio._

_Mantenido de los enemigos que me valoran,_

_Mantenido por amigos, me siento triste._

_¿Qué soy?_

"Un secreto," le digo, luego dejo que mi voz caiga en un murmullo. "Qué apropiado."

"No son Águilas," dice, de repente observando nuestra apariencia.

"Eso sería un buen acertijo," le digo, "¿por qué la mascota de Ravenclaw es un águila y la mascota de Gryffindor un león?"

"No somos nuestros homónimos," responde suavemente la puerta.

Levanto la cabeza con sorpresa. "Vaya, eso es mucho mejor que 'porque Salazar les hizo una broma'. Eso es lo que iba a adivinar."

Sorprendentemente, las aldabas de las puertas mágicas pueden burlarse. "Incluso si usaras túnicas de Ravenclaw, habría visto a través de ti a partir de esa respuesta."

Solté un aliento divertido. "Claramente, el sarcasmo no estaba incluido en tu encanto."

"Claramente," dice, demostrando aún más mi punto.

"Correcto," dije con ganas. "Entonces, ¿nos dejarás entrar, o puedes pasar un mensaje para que alguien nos encuentre aquí?"

"Lo siento, joven León," dice, "solo pueden pasar Ravenclaws y profesores."

"Entonces, ¿por qué tenemos acertijos y contraseñas y demás, si simplemente puedes reconocer a los que pueden ingresar?"

"Usamos acertijos para mantener a nuestras águilas afiladas," dice de inmediato. "No me molestaría en buscar la lógica en lo que hacen otras Casas."

"Bastante justo," digo distraídamente, pensando en una solución a este problema. "Entonces, en un sábado por la noche promedio, ¿cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar un visitante antes de encontrarse con alguien que llega o sale?"

"Sospecho que serán menos de diez minutos," dice.

"¿Solo sospechas? ¿Entonces no puedes compilar estadísticas de las tardes de los sábados anteriores?"

"Esa habilidad no se impartió a mi encanto," dice de manera uniforme. "Diez minutos es simplemente una estimación basada en la cantidad de tiempo desde la última vez que permití la entrada."

Una solución obvia me sorprende. "¿La puerta está encantada de tal manera que los golpes son inaudibles desde el otro lado?"

"No soy un golpeador funcional."

"¿Qué hay de golpear con el puño?"

"Eso…" dice seriamente, "sería muy imprudente."

Miro a mis compañeros, todos los cuales me miran de manera extraña. "¿Hay alguien más tentado a mi lado?"

Parvati resopla pero Neville y Lavender sacuden la cabeza. Eso probablemente tenga algo que ver con la extraña conversación que estoy teniendo con una puerta.

Suspiro y me vuelvo hacia la puerta. "Supongo que la puerta está encantada de tal manera que simplemente gritar a toda velocidad no logrará mucho, ¿verdad?"

"No lo hará," responde honestamente.

"Entonces, ¿conoces a todos los que pasan por estas puertas, o simplemente buscas túnicas de Ravenclaw?"

"Los reconozco a los cuatro ahora, así que no se les permitirá entrar incluso con las túnicas de Ravenclaw."

"Maldición. ¿Qué pasa si estoy disfrazado – ya sea por glamour o poción, como una de tus águilas y respondo tu acertijo correctamente?"

"Supongo que no podría notar la diferencia," admite.

"Entonces, ¿si damos la vuelta a la esquina…?"

"Si vuelves un minuto después de que te vayas, creo que lo habré averiguado."

"Ya veo." Esa podría ser una broma divertida, disfrazándome de Ravenclaw con túnicas de Gryffindor y luego usándola para negarle la entrada a alguien. "Mmm, ¿tienes una manera de comunicarte con el Profesor Flitwick?"

"No."

"Eso parece una mala decisión de diseño," le digo con el ceño fruncido. "Me parece que debería tener una manera de alertar al Jefe de Casa si alguien intenta entrar. Estoy seguro de que un Reductor lo suficientemente poderoso permitiría la entrada."

"Eso también sería muy imprudente," dice lentamente.

"¿Lo reflejas en el taumaturgo? ¿Qué pasa con la pared a tu lado?"

"No puedo revelar los detalles de los encantamientos que guardan la sala común de Ravenclaw."

"¿De verdad? ¿Qué dices si lo probamos?" Sostengo mi varita para mantener mi secreto sin varita y conjuro una bola de luz roja lo más cerca posible del color de la Maldición Reductora, lo más cerca posible del extremo de la varita. Antes de que crezca más allá del tamaño de una pelota de golf, el retrato se abre y rápidamente aplasto la luz. "¡Ah, ja! ¡Así que permites que alguien adentro monitoree la entrada!"

"En realidad, estaba saliendo," una voz rica y profunda entona desde el otro lado de la puerta. La puerta se abre el resto del camino para revelar a un hombre alto, bien vestido, bien afeitado y con el cabello castaño barrido elegantemente a un lado. "¿Puedo ayudarte?"

"Sí, señor, esperaba hablar con la Sra. Luna Lovegood y la Sra. Padma Patil, si no le importa."

"En absoluto, señor. Deme un momento para buscarlos. Por cierto, me llamo Roger Davies."

"William Lerner," le digo con una pequeña reverencia. "Le agradezco su ayuda, señor Davies." Cuando cierra la puerta, me doy la vuelta para encontrar a Parvati y Lavender riéndose el uno al otro. "Oh, bien, ustedes dos todavía están conmigo," le dije con una sonrisa. "Pensé que tendría que revivirles."

"Ese es Roger Davies," repite Lavender sin ayuda, "¡irá con Fleur Delacour a la Bola!"

"Pobrecito," le digo, "espero que sea resistente al aura de una Veela… no creo que la Sra. Delacour tenga el suyo completamente bajo control todavía. Bueno, eso o a ella le gusta tratar de hacer que todos los machos babeen."

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso?" Parvati pregunta con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Eres resistente?"

Me encojo de hombros y elijo no responder la primera pregunta. "Creo que no. O al menos no tan resistente como Harry. Probablemente podría rechazar una Veela de sangre completa, y mucho menos una Veela como la Sra. Delacour."

"William, lo estás haciendo de nuevo," dice Neville, "asustando a todos con el conocimiento que no deberías tener. Nunca te he visto hablar con ella."

Me río. "Solo espera hasta que veas lo que se pondrá para la Segunda Tarea." Me río más fuerte cuando los ojos de Neville se hinchan. Supongo que es un comentario seguro ya que él sabe que va a estar bajo el agua.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abre de nuevo para revelar a Roger y un indicio de las dos brujas detrás de él.

"Mi más sincero agradecimiento, señor Davies," le dije con una leve reverencia. "Lamento haberte alejado de tu recado."

"No fue ningún problema, señor Lerner; es mi deber como Prefecto y un placer," dice con voz aún cálida. "Buenos días, caballeros. Damas." Decido que realmente me gusta ese tipo.

Por alguna razón, las dos chicas detrás de mí también encontraron esa risa digna, pero Roger simplemente inclina la cabeza y les sonríe mientras se aleja, con la capa ondeando detrás de él.

"Hola, Neville, William," dice Luna, sonriendo.

"Hola, Luna," digo, deslizando un brazo detrás de ella y apretándola contra mi costado. "Lamento lo de Hermione antes; no sabía que iba a pedirte que hagas eso."

"Está bien," dice ella, luego mira a Padma y parece entender lo que está por suceder. Luna abre la boca para decir algo, pero salto primero.

"Hola, Sra. Patil. Su hermana recientemente encontró una escolta para la Bola de la próxima semana, y me quedé completamente estupefacto porque aún no se le había preguntado a una mujer tan hermosa. Cuando ella indicó que aún podría estar disponible, vine tan pronto como pude. ¿Me harías el honor de asistir al baile conmigo?"

Los ojos de Padma se abren y mira por encima de mi hombro hacia Parvati y Lavender, pero no me doy la vuelta. Levanta la cabeza hacia lo que sea que hagan, luego me mira con el ceño fruncido. Maldita sea. "L-Lo siento, solo… quiero decir…"

"¡Blast! Sabía que los Ravenclaws son más inteligentes que los Gryffindors, pero esperaba… bueno, no importa. Es un tipo con suerte. Bueno, debo irme a pedir mi segunda opción. ¡Nos vemos! ¿Te gustaría venir? ¿Luna? Espero llegar a la sala común de Slytherin antes de la cena." Hablo rápidamente y luego giro para bajar la escalera de caracol sin esperar una respuesta. Después de varios pasos, levanto la vista y veo a Luna y Padma uniéndose a nosotros. Entonces se me ocurre algo que probablemente debería haberlo hecho antes. "Eh, ¿alguien sabe dónde está la sala común de Slytherin?"

Luna se ríe de mí.

"Por cierto, Luna, tuve una conversación muy esclarecedora con tu puerta justo ahora…"


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: Buscando un Cita**

"…por lo tanto, tener un retrato es muy superior a una puerta encantada, incluso si las otras Casas desperdician su potencial," termino con entusiasmo. Se necesita casi todo el recorrido hasta la sala común de Slytherin para describir tanto mi conversación como mis observaciones sobre las ventajas y desventajas de los dos métodos de protección de entrada.

Luna inclina la cabeza pero no me miraba. "Mmm, sí, entiendo tu punto," dice lentamente, luego sus ojos grises se abren y se clavan en los míos. "Por favor no le digas a Fred que te dije eso."

La miro extrañamente. "¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Y qué hay de George?"

"Oh no, no Fred Weasley," dice ella como si hablara con un niño. "Me refiero a FRED, la amigable Puerta Águila de Ravenclaw."

"¿Ese es su nombre?"

Se encoge de hombros. "No lo sé. A ella no parece importarle que la llame así. Por supuesto, ella tampoco responde en absoluto."

"Oh," le digo, ignorando el hecho de que ella está dando a entender que FRED es mujer a pesar de la voz obviamente masculina y el nombre obviamente masculino que ella misma le dio.

"¿Qué es esto?" Una voz alta, cruel y femenina dice desde un gran retrato. La mujer elegantemente vestida con un mechón blanco en medio de su cabello oscuro y peinado está orgullosamente frente a nosotros, mirándose la nariz. "¿Ni un solo Slytherin entre ustedes?"

"Mis disculpas, milady," le dije con una breve reverencia. "¿Tiene la capacidad de pasar un mensaje a alguien dentro?"

"No para ti, _Gryffindor_," dice con una sonrisa burlona.

"Muy bien, te haré compañía hasta que venga uno de tus estudiantes," le digo con una sonrisa torcida. "Espero que no le tome mucho tiempo… por tu bien, quiero decir. Por otro lado, no me importa pasar tiempo en compañía de tanta belleza y gracia."

Sus ojos se entrecierran, y se me ocurre que si ella fuera real, probablemente estaría encogida. "¿Qué sabría un niño de esas cosas?"

Mi sonrisa se vuelve perversa y mi voz baja. "Si fueras corpórea, te lo mostraría. Una mujer como tú podría llegar al Paso Veinte."

Ella tiene el tiempo suficiente para parecer sorprendida antes de que su retrato se abra, revelando a un estudiante mayor que no reconozco. Me mira tontamente. Maravilloso.

"Hola señor, me gustaría hablar con el Sr. Zabini si pudiera porfavor," le dije formalmente.

El no responde.

"Hago trabajos menores para su padre, como se ve. Si le pudieras decir que el jardinero Gryffindor de su padre desea hablar con él, lo agradecería."

Sin hablar, se da vuelta y cierra el retrato, quien inmediatamente comienza a gritarme. Antes de que ella reciba una amenaza completa en mi vida, lanzo un hechizo de privacidad y todo el ruido externo se desvanece en un zumbido apagado.

"¿Por qué preguntaste por Zabini?" Neville pregunta, perplejo.

Sonrío y estoy a punto de responder cuando noto que Lavender, Parvati y Padma parecen estar buscando nerviosamente la fuente del ruido sordo. "Lo siento, señoritas, ese es mi encanto de privacidad haciendo el zumbido… el viejo murciélago aquí iba a comenzar a darme dolor de cabeza," le dije moviendo mi pulgar sobre mi hombro. "Para responder a tu pregunta, Neville, no pregunté por el Sr. Zabini en absoluto. Blaise pasará mi mensaje a la parte correspondiente."

"Inteligente," dice Luna.

Sonrío. "Parecía algo que un Slytherin podría hacer."

"¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a la mujer que la hizo enojar tanto?" Lavender pregunta.

"William dio a entender que usaría algún tipo de técnica sexual con ella para mostrarle lo que sabe de belleza y gracia," dice Luna, todavía sonriendo. "Alguna técnica con al menos veinte pasos, aparentemente."

"Los treinta y siete pasos hacia el éxtasis femenino, para ser precisos," le digo con una sonrisa. Disfruto la vista de la sangre corriendo a las caras. Incluso Luna se sonroja ligeramente. "Muy pocas mujeres superan el paso veinte."

"¿C-Cómo vas a-?" Lavender pregunta.

"Por qué, señorita Brown, un caballero no besa y dice," interrumpo suavemente. El retrato se abre, y Daphne, Blaise y Tracey salen. "Hablando de besos…" Dejo caer el hechizo de privacidad.

"-haciendo aquí, Lerner?" Blaise termina.

"Mis disculpas, Sr. Zabini," le dije con una reverencia de disculpa. "Espero que mi solicitud no te haya incomodado demasiado."

Daphne pone los ojos en blanco ante mi continua formalidad exagerada mientras él se burla. "No te reconoció ya que no estás con Potter."

"Estaré bien, Blaise, Tracey, puedes regresar," dice Daphne con firmeza.

Él y Daphne parecen tener un partido de miradas, pero finalmente acepta y desaparece mientras Tracey permanece.

"No tienes que-" Daphne comienza, pero la interrumpí.

"En realidad, ella está bien, quería decirte que, gracias a este excelente caballero aquí," le digo, dándole una palmada a Neville en el hombro, "Tengo ropa de gala para el baile hace unas dos horas."

Sus ojos vuelven a mí, pero no hace una expresión legible. "Ya tengo una cita."

"Felicidades," le digo con una sonrisa, "por supuesto que no esperaba menos. Y si recuerdo bien, rechazaste públicamente mi invitación anterior." Ignoro los jadeos detrás de mí. "En realidad, me preguntaba si tal vez una señorita en particular se quedaría aquí durante las vacaciones y aún podría estar disponible. Creo que la conoces; su nombre es Astoria-"

"¡No!" Daphne exclama, sus ojos brillando peligrosamente.

Arrugo la frente. "¿Ya tiene una cita, entonces?"

"No."

"¿Entonces ella se va a casa?"

"No."

"¿Puedo hablar con ella?"

"No."

Miro directamente a sus ojos azul hielo. "La trataría como mi propia hermana."

Ella le devuelve la mirada, los labios presionados en una delgada línea por varios momentos tensos antes de decir algo. "No la involucrarás en…"

"No," le digo, sosteniendo su mirada. "No lo haré."

Ella rompe el contacto visual y mira hacia abajo. "La respuesta sigue siendo no."

"¿Has terminado de decidir su futuro para ella?" Pregunto suavemente, ceja levantada.

Sus ojos parpadean al ver que sus palabras se vuelven hacia ella.

"Déjame hablar con ella," le digo más suavemente. "Ella ha tenido un año y medio en Slytherin, ¿no es así? Dile que soy un Gryffindor Nacido de Muggle y veremos a dónde va la conversación."

Sus ojos azul hielo se vuelven para mirar a los míos.

"Daph…" dice Tracey.

"Bien," dice Daphne de repente, girando hasta que Tracey la detiene.

"Espera, la atraparé," dice la otra chica, desapareciendo en la sala común.

Daphne se vuelve hacia mí lentamente. "¿Cómo supiste de mi hermana?"

Sonrío.

Ella suspira, haciéndola más relajada de lo que había estado desde que salió del retrato. "Por supuesto."

"No crees que pueda causarle problemas, ¿verdad? Si ella decide ir conmigo, eso es." Frunzo el ceño levemente ante la idea.

Daphne me devuelve la mirada con una expresión indescifrable. "Tal vez al principio. Nada que ella no pueda manejar." Hace una pausa y vuelve a apretar los labios, pero esta vez de manera vacilante. "Los de cuarto año se ven sacudidos por lo que le dijiste a Draco cuando todos te atrapamos solo, por cierto."

"¿Realmente lo hiciste-?" Parvati dice, con los ojos saltones.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

"¿Le _dijiste_?" Daphne pregunta, la ira regresando a su voz.

"Ella no conoce el contenido de nuestra conversación," le digo, rechazando la pregunta. "Y ella solo sabe eso porque Hermione me advirtió que no los hostigue a ustedes esta vez. Ella y Harry son los únicos que no estaban allí que saben lo que sucedió por completo, y eso es porque ya lo sabían." La miro a los ojos para que pueda hacer lo que sea que haga para ver que estoy diciendo la verdad, y finalmente ella asiente levemente. "Entonces, ¿podemos esperar un poco más de introspección de su parte?" Pregunto.

Ella resopla y mira hacia otro lado, aparentemente satisfecha de que estoy diciendo la verdad. "Apenas. Draco apenas ha dicho una palabra, y ha dejado confundidos a la mayoría de sus secuaces."

"Es bueno saber que el Sr. Malfoy no es tan estúpido como el resto de la escuela cree que es."

Ella se ve sorprendida. "¿No es admitir algo así como un sacrilegio para un Gryffindor?"

Me reí entre dientes. "Quizás lo sea. Aunque, si nos apegamos a los estereotipos, entonces la única conversación que tú y yo estaríamos compartiendo sería en latín bastardo con un par de palos bailando entre nosotros."

"No me importaría compartir una de esas conversaciones contigo alguna vez," dice Daphne con una sonrisa salvaje.

"Eres tan dulce," le digo, devolviéndole la sonrisa. "Aunque me importaría… me patearías el trasero."

Ella dice. "Mientras lo recuerdes."

"¿Usó los Treinta y Siete Pasos en ti?" Lavender estalla.

"¿Qué?" Daphne pregunta, arqueando una ceja.

"Te mostraré más tarde," le digo, y luego lanzo una sonrisa detrás de mí.

Tracey aparece en la puerta con una versión más pequeña de Daphne a cuestas. Sus ojos son de un color más oscuro, casi violeta, pero tienen la misma forma y tienen la misma expresión cautelosa que los de su hermana. Ella también tiene un poco de la grasa del bebé que Daphne obviamente ya había dejado caer. "Daph, ¿qué está pasando?"

La hermana mayor se vuelve hacia la menor. "Mi amigo William aquí quiere preguntarte algo."

Los ojos de Astoria se ensanchan mientras observa mi apariencia. "¿Tu amigo… es un _Gryffindor_?"

Me agacho y escondo mi boca con la mano como si le estuviera contando un secreto. "Y un Nacido de Muggles en eso… no se lo digas a nadie." Luego me paro y hablo más fuerte, ofreciendo mi mano. "William Lerner, es un placer conocerla, Sra. Greengrass."

Ella lo toma vacilante mientras sus ojos saltan de un lado a otro entre Daphne y yo, y luego el resto de la gente alrededor. "¿Que está pasando?" pregunta, un poco de preocupación evidente en su voz.

"Bueno, acabo de ganar una apuesta, ya ves," le digo con una sonrisa. "Mi buen amigo Neville aquí no me creyó cuando le dije que las dos chicas más bonitas de toda la escuela estaban en Slytherin."

"Lerner," gruñe Daphne, el leve rosa en sus mejillas arruinando el efecto.

"Es verdad," insisto, levantando mis manos. "Dijo que a pesar de que eres la hermana de Daphne, no podrías estar a la altura de un Campeón de los Tres Magos Veela, incluso si la Sra. Delacour es un distante segundo lugar de Daphne. ¿Y dije que quieres apostar? ¡Vamos! Y luego dije-"

"No me hagas cambiar de opinión, Lerner," advierte Daphne.

"No se preocupe, señorita Greengrass, la más joven," le digo conspiradoramente, escondiendo la boca en un susurro escénico, "simplemente está molesta porque quizás tengamos que reevaluar quién es el número uno ahora." Astoria, con las mejillas sonrosadas, parece que está sofocando la risa.

Daphne saca su varita y me apunta a la cara.

"Está bien, está bien," me sometí con una sonrisa. "Lo que realmente quería preguntar, Sra. Greengrass, me haría el honor… no, ¿si me permitiera el gran placer de acompañarme a la Bola de Yule?" Mi invitación es deliberadamente exagerada, y Daphne pone los ojos en blanco.

La boca de Astoria se abre de golpe. Es realmente lindo porque no está tan compuesta como su hermana, por lo que ahora se está sonrojando de manera adorable. Ella mira a su hermana, que suspira pesadamente mientras guarda su varita.

"Depende de ti," dice lentamente. "De alguna manera le causó una buena impresión a nuestro padre, así que sé que no le importaría."

"¿A mi papá le gustas? ¿Un _Nacido de Muggle_\- _Gryffindor_?" Ella pregunta incrédula. "Cómo pudiste…" Se desvaneció.

"Debe haber sido magia," le digo con una sonrisa. "¿Entonces qué dices?"

Ella traga saliva. "N-No sé…"

"¡Oh, señorita Greengrass, tiene el cruel don de su hermana de partir mi corazón en dos! ¡Ojalá yo-!"

"¡_Silencio_!" Una luz blanca salta de la varita rápidamente dibujada de Daphne y me golpea en la garganta, cortando mi monólogo.

Silenciosamente, sin varita, deshago el encanto y me río. "Eso no fue muy agradable, Daphne. Sheesh, ¿no puede un hombre expresar su lamentable lamento por aquí?" Todos me están mirando ahora. "¿Qué?"

"¡Tú no puedes hacer eso!" Lavender tartamudea.

"¡Uy! Lo siento, lo volveré a poner." Me lancé el hechizo silenciador sobre mí mismo y luego dije, "¿Eso está mejor?"

Astoria se ríe. "¿Siempre es así de extraño?"

Daphne niega con la cabeza y dice. "No, por lo general es peor." Una sonrisa tira de sus labios.

Astoria se ríe de nuevo. "Está bien, iré contigo, William."

Mi cara se ilumina y la abrazo y la giro. Antes de que Daphne pueda reaccionar, le hago lo mismo.

"¡_Stupefy_!"

Lo siguiente que sé es que estoy reviviendo boca abajo en el piso de la mazmorra. "Ay," trato de decir, pero todavía estoy en silencio. Así que lo deshago e intento nuevamente. "Ay. Vamos, Daphne, ¿no podrías haber usado al menos un hechizo amortiguador?"

Neville se ríe. "Te lo dije," le dice a alguien.

"Es William, por supuesto que no estaría enojado," dice Luna como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Me siento para encontrar a Daphne desaparecida, pero el resto del grupo está preocupado, incluso Tracey y Astoria.

"¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?" Astoria dice preocupada.

"Bueno, me duele la cara y me va a doler la cabeza," le digo, apretando la mandíbula. "Pero aparte de eso estoy bien."

"Creo que realmente la enojaste esta vez," dice Neville amablemente.

Me río. "¿Eso crees? Recibí un buen y sólido abrazo, así que valió la pena. Sin embargo, juzgué mal… pensé que podría darle un beso en la mejilla antes de que realmente me golpeara con un Aturdidor."

"Estás loco," dice Tracey, sonriendo mientras sacude la cabeza.

"Adorablemente loco," respondo, frotándome la mandíbula.

"No, realmente estás loco. Daphne no ha abrazado a nadie así desde Hogwarts, bueno, nunca. No ha abrazado a nadie en absoluto durante dos años, y ese fui yo cuando mi- bueno, no importa. Se fue furiosa. Incluso antes de que caigas al suelo."

"Bueno, eso es bueno, supongo," digo lentamente, "eso significa que todavía estamos en el baile, ¿verdad, Sra. Greengrass?"

Ella me sonríe y también sacude la cabeza. "Sí, William, pero por favor llámame Astoria."

"Gracias, Astoria. ¿Crees que Daphne te prohibirá ir ahora?"

"No, probablemente se sentirá mal pronto, si aún no lo hace," dice, mirando nerviosamente a la sala común. "No podría detenerme de todos modos. Sin embargo, no le digas que dije eso."

Sonrío. "Nuestro pequeño secreto, entonces. Fue un placer conocerte, Astoria." Me paro con la ayuda de Neville y le ofrezco mi mano. "Y gracias por venir, Sra. Davis. Dígale a Daphne que lo siento por el abrazo. Le preguntaré primero la próxima vez."

Astoria se ríe de eso. "Te gusta mi hermana, ¿no?"

Le devuelvo la sonrisa. "Bueno, ella es bastante noqueadora."

Ella se ríe de eso. "Eso fue horrible, William."

Suspiro exageradamente. "Nadie disfruta de un buen juego de palabras por aquí, te digo. Hasta luego, Astoria, Sra. Davis." Saludo y me alejo.

Nadie dice nada por un minuto mientras regresamos por donde vinimos.

"¿Lo que acaba de suceder?" Neville pregunta finalmente. Eso abre las compuertas.

"Ni siquiera puedo entender por dónde empezar a hacer preguntas para resolver eso," dice Parvati.

"Tengo una cita para el baile," le proporcioné amablemente.

"Sí, pero en la última hora también tuviste una conversación profunda con una puerta, conversaste con la anciana en el retrato de la sala común de Slytherin, afirmaste que una hermosa Veela es la tercera mujer más atractiva del castillo, sin varita mágica rompiste un hechizo silenciador, _te lo volviste a poner_, quedaste aturdido por la hermana de tu cita, hiciste una broma al respecto y te fuiste sonriendo." Padma respira profundamente después de eso.

"También amenazó a la puerta con una Maldición Reductora, justo antes de que ustedes salieran," agrega Parvati.

"Y dijo que iba a usar los Treinta y Siete Pasos en la hermana mayor," dice Lavender.

Levanto la cabeza con sorpresa. "Bueno, suena bastante impresionante cuando lo dices así. Fue una hora productiva."

"Es una pena que haya aceptado, William," dice Luna, con la cabeza inclinada juguetonamente. "Me hubiera gustado ver qué pasaría si fueras al sótano de Hufflepuff."

* * *

"¿_Astoria Greengrass, William? ¿Qué estabas pensando y qué te pasó en la cara?_" Hermione grita cuando nos encuentra en las escaleras casi en la sala común. Harry está de pie detrás de ella tratando sin éxito de no sonreír.

"Oh, hola, Hermione," le digo con una sonrisa, "también es maravilloso verte." Observo el encanto de privacidad que ya nos rodea.

"¿Cómo supiste de Astoria?" Parvati pregunta, sorprendida.

Hermione inmediatamente se sonroja de vergüenza. "Eh… yo… er." Ella me mira en busca de ayuda.

"Ella lo descubrió, obviamente," le digo, "no tienes que esconderlo, Hermione, sé que conoces algunas de mis tramas tortuosas."

"Em, cierto…"

"¿Ha usado los Treinta y Siete Pasos en ti?" Lavender vuelve a soltar.

Hermione se vuelve hacia ella con una expresión confundida. "¿Los qué?"

"Te mostraré más tarde," le digo con la misma sonrisa. Lavender se sonroja y hace un pequeño chillido mientras corre hacia la sala común.

"¿Qué, _exactamente_, has hecho William?" Hermione pregunta, mirándome sospechosamente.

"Fue un par de horas productivas," digo con indiferencia.

Neville y Parvati resoplan ante eso. "Bueno, Padma no está aquí para recapitularlo todo este tiempo, pero lo intentaré," ofrece Parvati. Ella hace un trabajo admirable, con la ayuda de Neville.

"¿Hiciste _qué_ al retrato?" Dice Hermione, horrorizada.

"No hice nada," insisto, levantando mis manos en señal de rendición, "solo lo estaba sugiriendo, y no hablaba en serio."

Ella se cruza de brazos pero deja que se deslice. "Bueno, ¿por qué dejaste que Daphne te golpeara con un Aturdidor?"

"No la dejé," le digo, "ella me atrapó cuando me dio en la espalda."

"¿Y _por qué_ te dieron la espalda?" Ella gira la cabeza como si estuviera dando clases a un niño.

Miro hacia abajo con un puchero exagerado. "Porque iba por más abrazos."

"¡William!"

"¿Qué? ¡Fue un momento cargado de emociones! Pensé con seguridad que podría colarse con la Sra. Patil y su hermana al mismo tiempo." No pensé eso en ese momento, en realidad, pero ahora que lo he hecho, me maldigo por perder la oportunidad. Realmente debería haber ido por ellos después de Astoria.

Hermione se burla, pero mi puchero se arruina cuando sonrío mientras Parvati se ríe.

"Eres incorregible, William," dice Hermione en su tono habitual de disgusto.

"Sabes, te vas a quedar sin insultos," le digo con una sonrisa, "ciertamente creo que ya podrías haber usado ese."

"¡No lo hace menos cierto!"

Parvati me sorprende con un abrazo rápido. "Bueno, no tenías que escabullirte conmigo. Gracias por la… interesante noche. Llámame Parvati." Se gira hacia Hermione y sonríe. "Creo que finalmente tengo una idea de lo que tú y Harry han pasado todo este tiempo."

"Gracias por venir conmigo, Parvati," le dije, devolviéndole la sonrisa. "Tal vez podamos hacerlo de nuevo en algún momento, excepto con menos violencia."

Ella se ríe. "No sé si puedo manejar tu marca especial de locura de nuevo por un tiempo. Nos vemos, William."

"Si esto es lo que es estar cerca de ustedes tres todo el tiempo, tampoco sé si puedo seguir el ritmo," dice Neville con una sonrisa. "Nos vemos más tarde, chicos."

Hermione se despide de Neville y se vuelve hacia mí con una mirada indescifrable. "Ciertamente les has impresionado."

"Eh, ya me conoces," le dije encogiéndome de hombros. "Podría haber estado presumiendo un poco."

"No es sorprendente," dice ella. "¿Debería tener tanto miedo como creo que debería por preguntar sobre estos Treinta y Siete Pasos?"

"Probablemente." Intento sin éxito suprimir una sonrisa.

Ella frunce los labios a un lado y sus ojos se oscurecen.

Mi sonrisa vacila y me doy la vuelta. "Hermione, sabes lo que pienso cuando haces esa cara."

"William," se queja, "¡se serio!"

Decido hacer eso, girarme y sentarme a sus pies sin decir nada por un minuto. "Sé que te preocupas por mí, Hermione, y lamento haberte preocupado."

Ella se sienta a mi lado y suaviza su voz. "¿Por qué Astoria Greengrass?"

Respiro hondo. "¿Sabes cuándo te conté acerca de que Draco y su pandilla me encontraron solo? Daphne me dijo que los Slytherins de Cuarto Año realmente estaban impresionados por lo que les dije. Draco aparentemente ha hablado muy poco desde entonces. Sé que parece ridículo, pero Hermione, ¿y si está funcionando? Llevaré un blanco para los Aturdidores en la espalda todos los días si hay alguna posibilidad de que ayude."

"No puedo creerlo, William, ¿realmente dijo eso?" Harry dice incrédulo.

"Lo hizo."

"Pero, ¿y si no es un Aturdidor la próxima vez?" Ella pregunta, la preocupación llenando su voz. "¡Tienes que tener cuidado, William! Es… no vale la pena si te lastimas gravemente o… o…"

La abrazo fuertemente. "No soy tan valiente como tú o Harry." Me reí sombríamente. "Cualquier peligro real y probablemente huiría si no estuviera congelado por el miedo. Mientras tú o Harry no estén en peligro, eso es."

"El Sombrero Seleccionador no te hubiera puesto en Gryffindor si no fueras valiente," dice, todavía apretándome fuerte.

Suspiro. "En realidad, dijo que me habría puesto en Ravenclaw. Casi le dije que estaría en Gryffindor para estar cerca de ustedes dos."

Ella se aleja, mirándome en estado de shock. Siento que puedo sentir sus pensamientos revoloteando en su mente. "¡Por supuesto! Sabías… sabías todo sobre lo que le sucedió a Harry. ¡Solo estabas fingiendo que no sabías sobre el Sombrero Seleccionador cuando me preguntaste cómo funcionaba en el tren!"

"Lo siento por eso," le digo, sonriendo tímidamente. La sonrisa se desvanece y bajo la mirada. "Te das cuenta de que yo también sabía quién eras cuando nos conocimos, aunque bromeé diciendo que no."

Hermione me da un codazo en el riñón. "¡Imbécil! Me manipulaste para amarte."

Ella no está hablando en serio, pero todavía duele. "Ah, supongo que sí. Lo siento… eso no era parte del plan."

Ella me da un apretón rápido. "Nada de eso, ahora. No me importa. Entonces, ¿cuál era el plan?"

"El plan A era regresar a casa, pero eso fracasó en unos dos minutos," le digo, recordando mis intentos fallidos de volver a cruzar la barrera justo antes de que el tren partiera. "El plan B es ayudar a Harry."

"Nos dijiste que no podías dejarnos ir, sabiendo a lo que Harry tuvo que enfrentarse, pero ahora admites que podrías haber ido a Ravenclaw y haber estado sentado todo esto," recuerda. "Eso es coraje, William, simple y llanamente."

"Bueno, sea como sea, realmente tengo cuidado, Hermione," le dije, volviendo a la normalidad. "Estaba entre amigos, no buscaba problemas. Incluso Daphne me presentó como 'su amigo' a su hermana. Harry es el que los problemas adoran seguir, no a mí."

Ella se inclina hacia atrás en un abrazo, que gustosamente regreso. "Asegúrate de seguir siendo cuidadoso, entonces."

"Oh, no sé," dice Harry, dejándose caer al otro lado de Hermione. "Es agradable que Hermione grite a alguien más todo el tiempo."

"Imbécil," dice sin convicción. Tampoco la ayuda porque ella arroja su otro brazo alrededor de él. "¿Daphne realmente dijo que eras su amigo?"

Sonrío. "Lo hizo… frente a Tracey y todos los demás que estaban conmigo, de hecho."

Hermione niega con la cabeza.

"Sin embargo, sabes que solo te amo," digo, poniendo mi cabeza sobre la de ella y acariciándola un poco.

"Por ahora," dice juguetonamente, alejándome. "Sabes que realmente no puedo competir con la mayoría de las chicas que conociste esta noche."

"Supongo que es una declaración justa, aunque sería más exacto decir que no pueden competir contigo," le digo, empujándola.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco, pero la acción no oculta por completo su sonrisa. "Apuesto a que le dices eso a todas tus chicas."

Me río. "¿Mis chicas? No, aunque le dije a Astoria que es más bonita que Daphne y Fleur Delacour."

Harry estalla en carcajadas y Hermione hace un sonido ahogado. "No te creería si fueras otra persona, pero ahora te conozco muy bien." Ella sonríe y sacude la cabeza. "Sin embargo, realmente no creo que debas decir cosas así."

Le levanto una ceja. "La belleza es subjetiva. Solo mírate a ti misma. Harry y yo parecemos verte con ojos completamente diferentes a los tuyos." Miro hacia otro lado con un suspiro. "Exaltaría los innumerables aspectos de tu belleza, pero solo me va a poner triste otra vez." Continúo rápidamente para romper el silencio que sigue. "Astoria es un poco linda, sin embargo, espera hasta que veas. Imagina a una Daphne más joven con un poco de gordura y ojos brillantes, felices y violetas en lugar de los fríos y claros ojos azules de su hermana."

Hermione respira hondo y me aprieta con su único brazo. "Bueno, basta de esta tristeza. Ustedes dos caballeros necesitan practicar baile."

Harry gime en respuesta.

"Ay, mala suerte, Harry," dije juguetonamente. "¿Me pregunto quién es el otro caballero? Oh, bueno, supongo que iré a… ¡ay!"

"¡Hiciste un trato!" Dice Hermione, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Hermione, estás hablando con el tipo que prometió hacerle cosas indescriptibles a un retrato de una anciana," señala Harry.

"Oye, ella pudo haber tenido un poco de cabello blanco, pero se cortó una hermosa figura en ese vestido," le digo en mi defensa.

"¡Eres horrible! Inventaste esa cosa de Treinta y Siete Pasos, ¿no?" Hermione pregunta.

Jadeo en voz alta. "¡Hermione Jean Granger, muchacha descarada!"

Ella se enrojece y me golpea en el hombro otra vez. "¡Olvídalo!"

"Los treinta y siete pasos para el éxtasis femenino," digo, haciendo una pausa significativa para disfrutar de su nuevo enrojecimiento, "son solo uno de los muchos secretos de Sinanju. Ciertamente no lo inventé." La mandíbula de Harry cae, mientras que Hermione abre y cierra. "Por supuesto que lo leí en ficción, así que alguien más lo hizo."

Harry estalla en carcajadas y Hermione me golpea en el hombro. "_¡Y le dijiste a Lavender, Parvati y Neville que me ibas a mostrar!_" ella grita.

"Infierno sangriento, William, estaba a punto de pedirte que me enseñes," dice Harry con una sonrisa, ganándole una bofetada también.

"Debes admitir que es una buena historia de fondo. Aunque, los tipos que la usan tienen algún tipo de aura similar a un Veela para ayudarlos. Aquí, Hermione, dame tu muñeca izquierda, comenzaré el Paso Uno."

"¡No!" ella grita, apartando la mano.

"Vamos, cariño, es ficticio, _probablemente_ no funcionará. Además, solo recuerdo los pasos uno y dos, y solo involucran tu muñeca izquierda y la parte baja de tu espalda, respectivamente. Estoy bastante seguro de que lo bueno no es hasta el Paso Diez más o menos."

Extiendo mi mano y con un sonrojo ella coloca su muñeca izquierda en ella, con la palma hacia abajo. "Bien, pero sin cosas divertidas."

Con una sonrisa la giré para que esté con la palma hacia arriba, luego encuentro su pulso. "Este es el Paso Uno," le digo, mientras tomo dos dedos y comienzo a tocar a tiempo con su pulso. Cuando su pulso comienza a acelerarse casi de inmediato, rápidamente dejo caer su muñeca. ¡Mierda! "Eh, tal vez esta no sea una buena idea."

"¿Qué pasó?" Harry pregunta emocionado.

"Er…" dice Hermione, aún sonrojada.

"Su pulso comenzó a acelerarse, que es lo que se supone que debe hacer el Paso Uno," le digo, también sonrojado. "Aquí, Harry, inténtalo."

"¡No!" Hermione chilla. "Quiero decir, está bien, creo que he tenido suficientes métodos de seducción ficticios para el día."

"Dice la Seductora Wily," digo con una sonrisa. "Bueno, escuchaste a la dama, Harry, tendrás que esperar hasta mañana."

"Eso no es lo que yo-"

"Por cierto…" interrumpí, luego comencé a dibujar a la ligera ochos en la parte baja de su espalda. "Este es el paso dos."

Hermione salta hacia adelante con un chillido y se escapa.

* * *

Los últimos días antes de Navidad están extremadamente ocupados para mí, ya que tengo que terminar el segundo regalo para Daphne y ahora también estoy trabajando en un pequeño regalo para Astoria. También paso una cantidad excesiva de tiempo en la Sala de los Menesteres tratando de encontrar más recursos en runas activas y protección. Desafortunadamente, dado que la Profesora Babbling está más interesada en los idiomas y los significados y la Profesora Vector está más interesada en la numerología, no hay mucha experiencia de mentores para aprovechar. Aparentemente, Hogwarts trae instructores temporales para estudiantes de nivel superior que estén interesados en una experiencia práctica más avanzada.

Hago un gran avance (bueno, un gran avance para _mí_) en las piedras rúnicas básicas de mano con dos días restantes, así que termino repintándolas todas con mi magia, que me deja el estómago en un nudo doloroso casi todo el tiempo excepto durante las clases de baile después del desayuno con Harry, Hermione y Luna. Neville también viene a observar y dar consejos, ya que su abuela lo obligó a aprender durante el verano. Ron se niega firmemente, manteniendo que de todos modos estará bailando lo menos posible.

Todos usamos los zapatos que usaremos para el baile para el realismo, y por supuesto termino disculpándome profusamente en muchas ocasiones. Luna tampoco está acostumbrada al baile formal, por lo que está ansiosa por mantenerse al día con Neville. No veo ninguna deficiencia, por supuesto, ya que ella flota alrededor de la pista de baile como un fantasma. Funciona maravillosamente tener otra compañera, ya que hace que la práctica sea mucho más llevadera y permite que Hermione nos mire más de cerca.

Además, creo que la mayoría de sus dedos se romperían si no pudiera distribuir el dolor.

Después de algunas mejoras de última hora en algunas de mis tallas anteriores, tome el resto de la noche para envolver todo cuidadosamente y escribir notas cortas a los destinatarios principales. Entonces Harry me dijo que simplemente escribía el destinatario de mi regalo en el paquete como una carta, lo dejé debajo del árbol, y luego los Elfos domésticos los distribuyeron durante la noche. Considero brevemente entregarlos en mano, pero decido no hacerlo. Al menos veré a mis compañeros de Gryffindor abrir el suyo. Puede ser difícil visitar la mazmorra de Slytherin nuevamente, y desde que he estado escondido desde el incidente con Daphne, aún no la he visto. Además, como Slytherins adinerados, estoy un poco avergonzado por la simplicidad de mis regalos para ellos. Si solo los envío con los Elfos Domésticos, no tienen que fingir que les gustan delante de mí. Me hubiera gustado ver la reacción de Luna, pero sé que ella no tiene muchos amigos en Ravenclaw, así que quería que despertara con tres regalos adicionales.

Me lleva de vuelta a mi infancia de alguna manera, ya que me lleva mucho tiempo quedarme dormido. Sin embargo, la anticipación es de un tipo diferente. En lugar de emoción por lo que voy a obtener, siento una combinación de emoción y temor por lo que mis amigos pensarán de mis regalos. Eso provoca una gran cantidad de pensamientos de vacaciones anteriores, de viejos recuerdos. Los recuerdos conducen a sueños agradables de otra vida.

Antes de darme cuenta, alguien me está sacudiendo para despertarlo. "-ierta, ¡levántate! Durmiendo en la mañana de Navidad," pregunta la chica en un tono dolorosamente alegre, "¿quién hace eso?"

"Mm, un poco más, cariño, vuelve a la cama," dije aturdido, tirando de ella hacia abajo y acurrucándome con fuerza. Su chillido pasa desapercibido en gran parte por mi cerebro adormecido por el sueño, en gran parte por el delicioso olor de su cabello en mi cara y su espalda presionada fuertemente contra mi pecho. Rápidamente saco las mantas de debajo de ella y la acerco aún más, luego nos cubro a los dos. Respiro profundamente su aroma, dejo que mis ojos vuelvan a mi cabeza, y un ronroneo profundo y retumbante de satisfacción se escapa de mi garganta.

Un escalofrío la atraviesa, así que la apretó más fuerte. "¿William?" ella dice, la voz apenas un susurro.

En algún lugar en el fondo de mi cerebro me pregunto quién es William. "Mm," mi garganta retumba en su lugar.

"Por favor…"

"¿Hm?" La niebla somnolienta comienza a levantarse, después de lo cual los detalles a mí alrededor se resuelven rápidamente. Otras camas con dosel, cabello castaño y tupido que oscurece mi visión… "¿rmione?"

"¿Puedes… puedes dejarme ir ahora?"

De repente, una serie de observaciones con respecto a mi situación actual me golpearon. En primer lugar, estoy en la cama solo con mis bóxers. En segundo lugar, estoy abrazando a Hermione muy de cerca. En tercer lugar, mi mano derecha está en un lugar agradable y suave pero bastante inapropiado. Y por último, pero no menos importante, es de mañana, con todas las respuestas fisiológicas involuntarias que conlleva. "¡Oh!" Rápidamente la libero, levantando las mantas para que pueda alejarse de mí. "¡Hermione, lo siento mucho!" Espero que esa declaración transmita toda la extensión de mi horror.

Desafortunadamente, mi horror solo crece cuando se levanta de la cama y sale rápidamente de la habitación sin decir una palabra.

Trato de eliminar el resto de la somnolencia de mis ojos. "Mierda." Mirando a su alrededor, parece que Harry es el único otro aquí. Le tiro una almohada. "Harry."

"Ungh," es su respuesta.

"Harry," repito, "puede que haya hecho algo malo."

"¿Qué-?" dice, sentándose rápidamente y entrecerrando los ojos por la habitación. Aparentemente convencido de que no hay peligro inmediato, se frota los ojos con una mano y busca las gafas con la otra. Se los pone y mira a su alrededor nuevamente. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Em, bueno, Hermione vino a despertarnos, y puede que me haya confundido en mi sueño, la haya tirado debajo de las sábanas y me haya acurrucado con ella," le digo.

"Bien hecho," dice con una sonrisa soñolienta que se convierte en un bostezo.

Yo también bostezo. "No creo que ella pensara eso. Salió corriendo de la habitación tan pronto como la dejé." Me froto la cabeza avergonzado. "Bueno, mi mano puede haber estado presionándola firmemente contra mi pecho… usando su pecho. Y, eh… bueno, es de mañana…"

Se estremece con una sacudida de vergüenza por mí. "Infierno sangriento."

"Sí."

"Bastardo con suerte," murmura, bostezando de nuevo.

"Sí," le digo con una mueca, pensando que soy todo lo contrario. "¿Crees que ella se enojará?"

Se rasca la cabeza. "No sé, a ella no pareció importarle cuando me desperté después de usar su pecho como almohada."

"Bueno, no hiciste eso de manera semi-consciente, y tampoco le estabas metiendo en las regiones inferiores con tus propias regiones inferiores," señalo.

Él hace una mueca de vuelta. "Sí, ella podría estar enojada por eso."

"Maldición."

"Bastardo Suertudo."

* * *

Cuando Hermione me ve e inmediatamente aparta la cabeza de mí, hago una mueca. "Lo siento mucho, Hermione. ¿Podemos hablar?"

Dejo mucho espacio entre nosotros en el sofá, muy lejos del árbol, sobre el cual muchos Gryffindors están actualmente pululando. Hermione no responde. Lo tomo como un 'adelante y habla.'

Suspiro. "Estaba confundido acerca de dónde estaba. Pensé que… no sabía…" Me detuve, sin saber cómo decirlo. No quiero hacer que sea incómodo decir quién pensé que era. "Lo siento," termino débilmente.

Ella todavía no dice nada.

"Yo… no te hice daño, ¿verdad?"

Ella sacude la cabeza.

"No te creo," le dije con la voz quebrada. "D-Desearía poder compensarte de alguna manera, pero no lo sé… lo siento."

Intento levantarme y volver corriendo a mi habitación para esconderme por el resto del día, pero Hermione me agarra de la mano y me acerco más a ella. Miro hacia arriba y veo lágrimas en sus ojos, lágrimas que queman mi corazón como ácido. Quiero vomitar. "No tienes nada por lo que lamentarte."

"Pero yo-"

"No," interrumpe, "no me lastimaste. Al menos, no de la forma en que piensas."

La miro sin comprender.

"Cuando… me abrazaste así – cuando hiciste ese sonido – sentí…" se detiene cuando su cuerpo se estremece con un sollozo. "No quería…" Cierra los ojos, luego sacude la cabeza para aclararlo. "Simplemente me recordó esa noche. Esa noche terrible, cuando Harry regresó. La peor noche de mi vida."

No sé qué decir y no sé qué hacer. Quiero abrazarla, pero no sé si eso empeoraría las cosas. Ella quita la decisión, y su cabeza cae sobre mi hombro.

"Parecía tan feliz, William. Y aquí estoy, deseando que… y luego está Harry…"

Le paso los dedos por el pelo y le rasco ligeramente el cuero cabelludo. "Creo… entiendo, Hermione." Mi boca se seca y mi corazón late con fuerza en mi pecho. "Sabes lo que tiene más sentido, ¿no?"

Ella sacude la cabeza.

"Harry lo hace. Duele admitirlo, Hermione, pero sabes que lo vamos a superar. Todo eso. Morirá de vejez dentro de un siglo. Infierno, probablemente más de dos siglos a partir de ahora. Pero yo… bueno, escuchaste a Dobby. Ni siquiera soy un mago. Incluso si no me levanto y desaparezco como lo hice antes – lo cual es una posibilidad real – ciertamente no viviré para ver el siglo veintidós. Soy un intruso aquí. Ni siquiera debería estar aquí en primer lugar. Y, para colmo, todavía te guardo secretos."

Ella resopla. "Estoy bastante segura de que no debes convencerme de querer estar contigo."

"Ya lo has dicho varias veces: soy un masoquista. Sostenerte así… se siente increíble. Ojalá pudiera…" Suspiro, no queriendo terminar ese pensamiento. Entonces me sonrojo. "Em, lo siento por la mano y por el… eh… por tocarte."

Ella también se sonroja. "Sí, bueno, estabas un poco fuera de lugar, así que supongo que lo dejaré pasar esta vez." Se sienta y se toma un momento para recomponerse. "Está bien, vamos a abrir los regalos."

Solté un suspiro de alivio. "Gracias. La próxima vez, me aseguraré de estar completamente consciente cuando te tire debajo de las sábanas y- ¡ay!"

* * *

**OMAKE #5**

"Em, lo siento por la mano y por el… eh… por tocarte," me sorprendo haciendo gestos con las manos y me detengo con un sonrojo.

Ella también se sonroja. "Sí, bueno, estabas un poco fuera de lugar." Luego se sonroja aún más y mira hacia abajo. "Y se sintió bien," agrega en voz baja.

Gimo y me golpeo la frente. "Oh Hermione, no me digas eso…"

"¡Bueno, lo siento! Y no gires más a mí alrededor tampoco. Especialmente con ese sonido que hiciste cuando me metiste debajo de las sábanas." Ella se estremece de nuevo. "Voy a tener que darme una ducha fría."

"No puedes decir cosas así," me quejo, "ya es bastante malo con solo mi insinuación."

"William Adalbert Lerner," bromea, "¿te estoy incomodando?"

"No tienes ni idea."

"En realidad," dice ella, sonriendo maliciosamente, "ahora sí."

"Oh, eso es. Solo por eso…" La apreté en un fuerte abrazo, enterré mi cara en su cabello y respiré hondo…

Ella chilla juguetonamente. "¡No!"

"Mm," ronroneo, haciendo el mismo ruido ronco que antes, haciendo que se estremezca.

"Te maldigo, William."

"Yo también te quiero."


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: Fiestas Yuletide**

"Te lo mostró, ¿no?" La voz femenina nos saca a Hermione y a mí de nuestras burlas. Nos volvemos para encontrar a Lavender mirándonos con los ojos muy abiertos.

"En realidad, lo hizo," dice Hermione. Me atraganté con la saliva y ella me sonríe perversamente. "Solo llegué al Paso Dos."

Lavender jadea, luego huye de nuevo.

"Estás tratando de matarme, ¿no?" Pregunto con un gemido.

"Estoy segura de que no sé a qué te refieres," dice inocentemente, golpeándome las pestañas.

Solté un aliento divertido. "Te das cuenta, por supuesto, que ahora toda la escuela va a escuchar lo que te hice."

De repente se ve como un ciervo en contra de los faros. "Oh."

"Sí," le dije, mirándola con una media sonrisa. "Al menos solo yo, tú y Harry sabemos que estuviste debajo de las sábanas conmigo esta mañana. Por el lado positivo, podría terminar siendo propuesto un poco."

Sus ojos se hinchan aún más.

Me compadezco de ella y la abrazo contra mi costado. "Estoy bromeando, estoy bromeando. Bueno, lo que está hecho de hecho está, y no hay ayuda para eso ahora. Vayamos a buscar a Harry y abramos nuestros regalos. No pude dormir anoche ya que me preocupaba lo que todos pensaban de los míos, así que estoy listo para terminar de una vez."

Ella deja escapar un suspiro de alivio ante el cambio de tema y toma mi mano para ponerme de pie también. "Estoy segura de que serán maravillosos, William."

Cuando nos volvemos hacia las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de niños, vemos a Harry apoyado contra la pared sonriéndonos.

"¡Feliz Navidad, Harry!" Hermione dice con una sonrisa brillante, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él con fuerza.

"Feliz Navidad, Hermione," dice cálidamente.

"Lo siento, te habría atrapado antes, pero este orejón me atacó," dice, moviendo su cabeza hacia mí.

Me río y sacudo la cabeza. Trato de pensar en una respuesta ingeniosa, pero me quedo vacío porque me dolerán. Me alegra que esté bromeando sobre esa parte ahora, sin embargo… eso podría haber terminado mucho peor. "Feliz Navidad, Harry. Vamos a buscar tus regalos, ¿está bien?"

"Y el tuyo también," dice con una sonrisa. "Feliz Navidad, William."

Nos dirigimos al árbol, donde muchos estudiantes estaban charlando. Veo a Neville hablando con Ron, Dean y Seamus. Por un momento entro en pánico porque Neville o Ron le mostrarán a Harry o Hermione sus fotos y arruinará la sorpresa – especialmente en el caso de Neville – pero luego recuerdo que ya había pensado en eso anoche. Escribí una posdata diciéndoles a los cuatro que no mostraran sus regalos a los otros tres hasta que todos abrieran sus regalos.

Neville levanta la vista y nos ve acercándonos al árbol, luego nos saluda. "¡Oigan chicos, Feliz Navidad! Los suyos están por aquí." Señala la pila de regalos más cercana a él.

"Feliz Navidad, Neville," dice Hermione, haciéndolo sonrojarse con un rápido abrazo. "¿Qué conseguiste?"

"Uh uh, Hermione, ustedes tres se abren primero, luego todos nos alargamos," dice con una sonrisa dirigida hacia mí.

Le doy un pulgar hacia arriba y me arrodillo junto a Hermione en la pila bastante considerable frente a ella. Reconozco mi envoltura y se los entrego a Hermione y Harry, respectivamente. Todos terminamos de hacer nuestras pilas frente a nosotros, y frunzo el ceño ante lo grande que es la mía.

"¿Pasa algo, William?" Hermione pregunta, notando mi incomodidad.

"No hice tantos regalos," digo lentamente. "Me preocupa haber olvidado a alguien."

"Nadie espera nada a cambio, William, de eso se trata la Navidad," dice. "Además, siempre puedes rebajarte más tarde."

Le doy una pequeña sonrisa, aunque no estoy muy tranquilo. "Supongo."

Abro un paquete más pequeño que resulta ser de Ron, que es un montón de bocadillos. Levanto la vista para agradecerle, pero él está ocupado hurgando en su propia bolsa de dulces. Así que mis ojos vuelven a la pila, que está mayormente separada en una pila del tamaño de un libro y algunas cajas más grandes. Voy por los libros. El primero que abro parece ser un manuscrito bastante antiguo titulado _Sobre la Manipulación de las Energías Mágicas Sin un Enfoque Externo_. Una nota cae en mi regazo cuando abro la cubierta de cuero desgastada.

_William,_

_La biblioteca personal de mi padre contenía este tomo sobre magia sin varita. Parece que eres bastante hábil, así que intenté encontrar el recurso más avanzado en su rara colección. Espero que les sea útil._

_\- D_

No puedo evitar pasar algunas páginas antes de que Harry me empuje. "Oye, tuvimos que establecer esta regla hace tres años con Hermione: ¡no leer ningún regalo de Navidad hasta que todos estén abiertos!"

Hermione se ríe con Harry. "Lo sé, completamente injusto, ¿no?"

"¡Lo es! Parece que también tengo un montón de ellos," le digo, tocando la pila. Para resistir la tentación me cambio a los regalos más grandes. En la parte superior hay un paquete blando, y lo rasgo fácilmente para encontrar un suéter grande y gris con una 'W' de tamaño sorprendentemente razonable en el pecho.

"¡Tienes un suéter Weasley!" Harry exclama.

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Esto es increíble!" Lo aplasté contra mí, y es maravillosamente suave. De inmediato me quito la chaqueta de la túnica y me la pongo. Es un poco demasiado grande, lo que lo hace sentir agradable y acogedor. También hay un par de mitones tejidos y un sombrero, que me puse momentáneamente para completar el atuendo. "Hombre, estas cosas se sienten bien."

Harry reorganiza su pila hasta que encuentra su propio paquete, luego lo rompe y se pone su propio suéter verde con un dragón en el frente.

"Guau," le digo, bastante impresionado con los detalles. "¡Muy bien, Harry!"

"Lo es, ¿no?" Nos estamos sonriendo locamente el uno al otro y luego miro a Hermione que también sonríe feliz. Entonces me doy cuenta de que ella no tiene uno.

"Oh, lo siento, Hermione," dije tímidamente. "No quise frotártelo."

Ella sigue sonriendo y saluda a mi preocupación. "Está bien, chicos. Solo asegúrense de que Ron y sus hermanos vean cuánto los aprecian."

"Definitivamente."

Mi próximo paquete es mucho más voluminoso, y dentro hay un conjunto completo de nuevas túnicas escolares de Sirius y Remus… un conjunto mucho más fino que mis actuales. ¡Son casi tan bonitos como mi túnica de gala! Siento una oleada de arrepentimiento por no pensar en ellos en mis propias actividades para hacer regalos, a pesar de que les he pedido que se pongan en grave peligro. Tomo una nota mental para tallar más runas de mano y enviarlas con mi nota de agradecimiento.

Justo cuando decido que de repente me tira a un lado y me abraza con fuerza. "Es hermoso, William," susurra Hermione. "Gracias."

"¿Qué conseguiste?" Harry pregunta.

Hermione no responde, pero saca mi regalo de su montón. "Guau, eso es mucho más pesado que el mío. Aquí, Harry, ábrelo."

Harry me mira inquisitivamente.

"De mí," le digo, un poco avergonzado de lo que estoy viendo.

Lo abre y la snitch tallada relativamente simple rueda sobre su regazo. Pasa el dedo a lo largo de las alas grabadas en relieve a través de él, y a lo largo de _ehwaz_ – la runa de velocidad – grabada en la parte inferior. "¡Guau, esto está realmente bueno! No me di cuenta de que eras tan bueno tallando."

"Mucha práctica," le digo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Mira la otra cosa que él talló, Harry," dice Hermione con impaciencia, luego mira hacia atrás y saluda a Neville y Ron.

Coloca la snitch nuevamente sobre su regazo y deja a un lado la pesada bolsa de piedras rúnicas. Retirando la nota de la parte delantera del marco, mira la imagen de nuestra vista del corredor del séptimo piso por un corto tiempo, luego pasa los dedos por las escobas de carreras grabadas en relieve en la parte superior e inferior del marco, así como las runas talladas en las esquinas superior izquierda e inferior derecha. "Esto es increíble, William," dice en voz baja. "No es de extrañar que tengas que esconderte de nosotros tan a menudo."

"Aquí está el mío," interrumpe Neville con una amplia sonrisa, extendiéndola para que Harry pueda verla. "Gracias, William." Neville tiene las mismas runas, pero plantas relativamente simples y un par de lo que se supone que son guantes de herbología en la parte inferior. No es mi mejor trabajo, pero la aspereza en realidad parece un poco ingeniosa. No es que tenga mucho gusto en cuanto a arte, por supuesto.

"El mío es mejor que todos los tuyos," dice Ron con orgullo, entregándose el suyo a Harry también. La de Ron fue la más fácil ya que acabo de convertir los lados en aros de Quidditch que rodean las runas. Sus runas son las mismas que las de su aro de Quidditch: _eihwaz_ y _jeran_ para la defensa y la victoria. La imagen es él haciendo un salvamento durante uno de los juegos de Quidditch de recogida a principios de año. Me da una palmada en la espalda. "Gracias, amigo, es brillante."

"Aquí está el mío," dice Hermione, mostrándole el suyo a Harry. El suyo es aún más detallado, ya que trabajé más en el suyo y el de Luna. Las vides grabadas en relieve que se arrastran por los lados se encuentran en el centro de la parte inferior, detrás de una réplica de su varita.

"Guau," susurra. "Realmente hiciste todo lo posible en este. El mío es fantástico, pero esto… bueno, esta runa inferior es diferente de la mía y de Neville."

Hermione mira a Harry y luego se vuelve hacia mí con una ceja levantada. Me sonrojo. "Eh," le digo, luego aclaro mi garganta. "El tuyo es _wunjo_, Harry, para simbolizar la alegría que obtienes al montar tu escoba. Lo mismo con Neville, para Herbología. Hermione está usando la varita mágica para simbolizar su amor por la magia. La runa superior de tus tres es _ingwaz_, por la paz sentimos compartir la opinión que Luna nos presentó. Ron, el tuyo significa defensa y victoria."

Hermione levanta una ceja ante mi explicación, indicando que ve a través de la mentira. Bueno, pensé que era muy bueno.

"Vi la snitch, Harry. Aquí está la otra cosa que él talló para mí," dice Neville, mostrando su medallón de león.

Ron comparte su aro de Quidditch, para lo cual más tarde había tallado una base para que pudiera levantarse. Hermione también comparte su marcador, y estoy segura de que me estoy sonrojando con la atención. "Hice que el Profesor Flitwick hiciera el encanto inquebrantable de eso, Hermione; no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo yo mismo."

"Esto es realmente genial, William," dice Harry.

"Continúa, abre el último," le digo.

Harry lee mi nota y escarba en la bolsa de piedras rúnicas, las saca y las deja con cuidado. Los ojos de Hermione se hinchan ante la brillante runa de poder. "¿Un trío _thurisaz-ingwaz_, William? ¿_Qué hiciste_? ¡No son como los míos!"

"Ah, fue difícil. Los Profesores Babbling y Vector me ayudaron a resolver este," dije con una sonrisa. "Adelante, Hermione, mira el resto."

"_Haglaz, uruz, algiz_… núcleo de _ingwaz_… parecen piedras de sala, pero ¿por qué todo está emparejado con un _mannaz_?" Ella jadea. "¿Es esta una sala de ensueño, William?"

Me río. "¡Maldita sea, Hermione, eso me llevó una eternidad! ¿Cómo puedes ir y resolverlo en treinta segundos?"

"Descifrar un esquema de sala existente es muy diferente de diseñarla, William; ¡esto es un trabajo de nivel NEWT! ¡Diablos, probablemente sea más que eso!"

Me rasco la cabeza y hago una mueca ligeramente. "Primero, no fue solo mi diseño. Fui a los Profesores Babbling y Vector, y este último tuvo algunos contactos en St. Mungo donde usan algo similar para la sala de psiquiatría y la guardería. Pero el suyo es mucho más complicado y a mayor escala. La mía es una versión simplificada y miniaturizada."

Sus ojos se nublan de la manera en que lo hacen habitualmente, ya que está aprendiendo información interesante, y casi puedo ver las preguntas en su mente. Luego sacude la cabeza cuando aparentemente encuentra una más apremiante. "¿Estás seguro de que funciona?"

Hice una mueca un poco. "Lo probé yo mismo y la runa de potencia es bastante estable… solo una fuga mínima. No estoy completamente seguro del resto, realmente no tengo muchas pesadillas." Neville y Ron de repente encuentran el piso bastante interesante. "Nunca tuve ninguno mientras lo intentaba, y la runa de poder se había descargado parcialmente una vez durante la noche – mucho más de lo que puede explicar la fuga – pero eso no es una evidencia totalmente sólida."

Hermione deja escapar un suspiro, luego saca sus dos runas de mano. Uno es un _sowilo_ para el poder con un _ansuz_ para controlarlo, y un _kaunan_ para descargar, y el otro es un _sowilo, ansuz y eihwaz_. "Es por eso que estuviste tan agotado los últimos días. ¡Has estado cargando runas!"

"Hace un par de días descubrí que las linternas rúnicas y los escudos-" digo, señalando primero al que tiene el _kaunan_ y luego al _eihwaz_, "-funcionan mejor como esferas. Así que estaba usando magia para suavizarlas, y para hacer eso tuve que descargarlas todas primero y luego recargarlas."

"¿Todas ellas?" Ella pregunta con una ceja levantada.

"Sí, di un par más de esas."

Ella sacude la cabeza con incredulidad. "Maldita sea, William."

"¿Estás bien, Hermione?" Ron pregunta con exagerada preocupación. "Cada vez que lo dices sigo buscando otra versión tuya para comenzar a regañarte."

"Creo que William es una mala influencia en su lenguaje," dice Neville con una sonrisa.

Hermione los ignora. "No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto, William… esto es increíble. Se supone que lleva años aprender a cargar runas sin usar sangre. Incluso sin cargar estas cosas valen varios galeones cada uno. Harry tendría que pagar y vigilar a _cientos_ para hacer una sala de sueños rúnicos y todavía tendría que cargarla con su propia magia."

Mis cejas se elevan hasta la línea del cabello con esa declaración. Entonces me doy cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasé en eso. "Supongo que eso tiene sentido, con la cantidad de tiempo que me llevó. Por supuesto, si no funciona, no vale tanto, excepto por la runa de energía bastante decente. Quería usar una configuración de carga automática _naudiz_ para que pueda usarlo fuera de la escuela, incluso si la carga se agota, pero tenía demasiado miedo para intentarlo."

Hermione deja escapar un suspiro. "¡Será mejor que tengas demasiado miedo para intentarlo, eso definitivamente es algo de nivel de dominio! ¡Podrías haberte matado o Harry intentando eso!"

"Lo sé, por eso no lo intentaré por al menos unos meses más."

Hermione presiona sus labios y trata de matarme con sus ojos nuevamente.

"Gracias, William," dice Harry en voz baja. "El hecho de que pasaste tanto tiempo en todo esto… bueno, gracias."

Sonrío. "De nada. Me alegra que les gusten. ¡Ahora dejen de avergonzarme y abramos el resto!"

La mirada de Hermione se suaviza, luego se inclina hacia adelante y me besa en la mejilla. "Gracias," susurra, luego vuelve a su montón.

Volviendo a la mía, abro la que había estado sosteniendo antes de que Hermione me atacara. Es una capa fina de color gris oscuro adecuada para el otoño y la primavera de la Profesora McGonagall, con una nota de que esta vez es un regalo, pero soy bienvenido a seguir trabajando con ella. Una vez más me maldigo por no considerarla como un regalo.

La última de las cajas más grandes es de un tamaño similar, y la abro para encontrar el equipo de entrenamiento de Luna. De hecho, estoy un poco sorprendido por la normalidad del regalo, incluso teniendo en cuenta los patrones extraños en los sudores y zapatos. Al menos, me sorprendió hasta que un número anterior del Quibbler se cae, que detalla la importancia crítica de los zapatos coloridos cuando corren cerca del agua que contiene criaturas mágicas.

Después de revisar las cosas más grandes, regreso y seleccioné una caja más pequeña y liviana que obviamente no es un libro, para guardarlas para el final. Es una pajarita gris brillante, un conjunto de gemelos de aspecto bastante costoso y un elegante boutineer de rosas blancas de Astoria, con una nota pidiéndome que los lleve al baile esta noche. Los gemelos de seda y aparentemente de platino probablemente costaron bastante, pero me doy cuenta de que probablemente sean tanto para su cita como para mí. Siento la misma punzada de preocupación por la pequeña cosa que le hice, pero volví a dejar eso de lado.

Reviso el resto de mis paquetes del tamaño de un libro y encuentro uno que es demasiado pesado para ser un libro. Al abrir eso, encuentro una pesada caja de madera con herramientas de grabado de runas, unos cuadrados delgados de piedra arenisca y un libro sobre esquemas de salas rúnicas egipcias y cómo romperlos. Una nota dentro del libro contiene un garabato apresurado.

_William,_

_Le conté al otro William (Bill Weasley) sobre tu interés en las Runas, y le pedí que me recomendara un conjunto de herramientas de grabado y un libro que lo acompañara. Recomendó este conjunto de herramientas de inicio y envió este libro de regreso, diciendo que las runas egipcias son algunas de las más interesantes debido a la variedad de runas y posibles significados. ¡Que te diviertas!_

_\- Harry_

Olvidando el trato, inmediatamente abro el libro. "¡Esto es fantástico, Harry! ¡Gracias!"

"¡Oye! ¡No leas!" Dice, riendo.

"Estaba solo… em… tomándome mi tiempo para poner el marcador," dije inocentemente.

Hermione se ríe de eso. "¡Oye, eso es genial! Es importante encontrar un lugar adecuado para tu marcador, después de todo. ¡Sospecho que yo misma tendré muchos problemas con eso!"

También me río. "¿Cómo soportas esta regla, Hermione? ¡Parece que me quedan cinco libros más!"

Ella sonríe y sus mejillas se sonrojan un poco, y me doy cuenta de que una debe ser de ella. Así que profundizo y encuentro que el primero es lo que parece ser un libro muggle sobre talla en madera de Hagrid. ¡Maldición! Otra persona que me consiguió algo pero no tengo nada que dar a cambio. ¿Cómo podría olvidar a Hagrid? ¿Y cómo logró conseguir un libro muggle, de todos modos? Se ve impresionante solo por las figuras de león extremadamente detalladas en la portada, pero de mala gana lo dejé para cumplir con las reglas y elegir la siguiente.

Este no es un libro, sino lo que parece ser un diario, un juego de lápices de carbón de diferentes grosores, un bolígrafo muggle, un rollo de pergamino grueso, un prisma rectangular negro como la tinta y… algún tipo de globo de vidrio alargado con bandas de diferentes materiales envueltos alrededor de él. Perplejo, encuentro la nota de Hermione.

_William,_

_Este es un cuaderno de rompe maldiciones, lápiz de carbón y pergamino, y un detector de resonancia mágica. Aparentemente, estas son las herramientas más importantes para un rompe maldiciones fuera del hechizo de Cabeza de Burbuja, según Bill Weasley. También contribuyó con el primer esquema de runas para tu cuaderno, que detalla su modificación personal a un esquema de runas de alarma contra intrusos común._

_El cuaderno, dice, es la posesión más preciada de cualquier rompe maldiciones. Contiene esquemas de runas que él ha inventado y derrotado, y como tal debe mantenerse tan bien protegido como tu propia vida. En la primera página, escribió sobre una forma de bloquearlo que mantendrá alejada a la mayoría de las personas, pero advierte que esto no será suficiente si se toma en serio._

_El bolígrafo muggle y el depósito de tinta es mi adición. Trabajé con el Profesor Flitwick para encantar el bolígrafo para extraer tinta del depósito, por lo que durará mucho tiempo. Dijiste que preferías las cosas prácticas, ¡así que espero que te guste!_

_Amor,_

_Hermione_

Empiezo a mirar los regalos, pero hago una doble toma en una parte de la nota. Me sale una buena risa de esto.

"¿Qué?" Ella pregunta, sus mejillas todavía sonrojadas y su tono defensivo.

"¡Oh Hermione, esto es genial! ¡Gracias por los regalos, me encantan estas cosas! Pero tienes que volver a leer tu nota."

Ella lo hace y me mira perpleja y ligeramente enojada. "No lo entiendo."

"¿Cuáles son las cosas más importantes para un rompe maldiciones de nuevo?" Le digo, sonriendo.

Ella me frunce el ceño y luego vuelve a mirar la nota. "Bueno, él mencionó estas cosas. ¿Me equivoqué?"

"¿Qué es lo único que no puedes comprarme?"

Ella vuelve a leer la nota rápidamente. "¿El encanto de Cabeza de Burbuja?"

La miro fijamente.

Ella le devuelve la mirada.

"¡Vamos, Hermione, trabaja conmigo aquí! ¿Qué hace?"

Levanta la cabeza hacia atrás y frunce el ceño. "Bueno, te permite-" comienza, luego sus ojos se abren y su boca se abre.

Me río de nuevo. "Veo que te habías olvidado de eso."

Ella se golpea la frente. "¡Soy una idiota!"

"Pensé que habíamos determinado que estás categóricamente exenta de ese término," le digo.

Ella frunce el ceño, poco convencida. "Muestra lo que sabes. No puedo creer que no se me haya ocurrido hasta que me golpeaste en la cabeza con eso."

"Lo habrías recibido la próxima vez que hablamos sobre eso, estoy seguro," le digo tranquilizadoramente.

"Bueno, deberíamos hablar de eso durante el desayuno o después," dice, mirando a su alrededor. "Todavía creo que tu otra idea… bueno, hablaremos de eso más tarde."

"Muy bien," le digo, volviendo a mi montón. Estoy ansioso por terminar y comenzar a profundizar en estas cosas de protección y maldición. Pero luego recuerdo por qué estoy aquí, y me pregunto qué, si acaso, podré usar de estos recursos para frustrar la resurrección después de la Tercera Tarea. Ese pensamiento me tranquiliza bastante rápido.

El próximo regalo es una copia de nuestro texto de Aritmancia actual sin una nota, y rápidamente abro el penúltimo, que es una copia de nuestro texto actual de Runas Antiguas, también sin una nota. Perplejo, los dejé a un lado y abrí el último regalo, que reconozco como una copia de uno de los libros de las salas de Hermione y miré a principios de año. Este tiene una nota en él.

_William,_

_Desde que nos conocimos en la Sala de los Menesteres, he estado combinando nuestras notas de Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas y haciendo apartados relevantes y referencias cruzadas a este libro sobre la protección en los márgenes de nuestros libros de texto. Para tus copias he podado algunas de las cosas extrañas que hay en la mía, pero creo que capturé las cosas más importantes. Pero, por supuesto, eres brillante, así que estoy seguro de que podría haber eliminado aún más. De esta manera, también puedes tener tus propias copias de al menos estos dos libros de texto para escribir, o simplemente hacer lo que te plazca._

_Amor,_

_Hermione_

Ahora que todos mis regalos están abiertos, no me siento mal por abrir mi libro de texto de Aritmancia. Efectivamente, hay notas muy bien escritas en el margen, así como números de página relevantes para temas tanto en el otro libro de texto como en el libro sobre protección.

"Esto es asombroso, Hermione," le dije con una amplia sonrisa. "¡No puedo creer que me hayas conseguido tantas cosas increíbles!"

Ella se irradia. "Bueno, originalmente solo iba a conseguirte esos tres libros, pero cuando vi lo que hiciste para Neville y lo duro que estabas trabajando, supe que tus regalos serían mejores que los míos. Entonces, cuando Harry dijo que le estaba escribiendo a Bill, no pude evitar adjuntar mi propia carta."

"De ninguna manera, tus regalos para mí fueron mucho mejores que los míos para ti. Gracias, Hermione." La abrazo fuertemente. "Ahora déjame ver qué más tienes."

* * *

El desayuno es en realidad una de las dos fiestas de hoy; como la cena a la hora normal reduciría el tiempo de preparación de las damas para el baile, el desayuno se va más tarde y la cena comienza más temprano. Nos encontramos con Luna inmediatamente afuera del Gran Comedor, quien rápidamente me abraza.

"Hola," dije sorprendido, luego le devolví el abrazo. "Hola, Luna."

"Hola, William," dice ella, aún sin soltar.

Ella ha estado dando muestras más frecuentes de afecto, pero todavía sonrío a este. Obviamente se trata de mi regalo, pero no quiero mencionarlo primero. Disfruto un abrazo bueno y sólido.

Ron se mueve incómodo, y Hermione y Harry simplemente nos sonríen. Pero luego noto que Neville también está cambiando, así que creo que es mejor que acorte esto. "Gracias por el regalo. Espero tener ropa cómoda para entrenar la próxima vez que corramos."

"Gracias por la foto y el marco, es realmente hermoso," dice ella. La siento sonriendo. Entonces ella finalmente se aleja. "Ah, y gracias por esto también." Ella saca el medallón que hice para ella fuera de su túnica.

"¿Qué es esa criatura de aspecto extraño allí?" Neville pregunta, entrecerrando los ojos y acercándose. "Podría haber dicho un tejón, pero ¿qué hay de malo en su cara?"

Me reí ligeramente. "Esta obra maestra de hilaridad evolutiva es un ornitorrinco – una criatura no mágica que vive en Australia."

"No hay manera de que sea un animal real," dice Ron con una sonrisa.

"No, lo es," dice Hermione, ojos de chocolate bailando con alegría ante mi descripción.

"El hecho de que nunca lo hayas visto de primera mano no significa que no exista," digo sabiamente. "Te mostraré la imagen que usé como referencia la próxima vez que estemos en la habitación."

Los ojos de Luna se vuelven más y más brillantes mientras hablamos, y una vez más me abraza.

Me río cuando mi estómago retumba. "Me encantan algunos abrazos, Luna, pero a este ritmo voy a tener que llevarte a desayunar."

Luna termina siguiéndonos a la mesa de Gryffindor, pero una vez más es tan pequeña que no creo que nadie se dé cuenta. El desayuno pasa bastante despacio, primero con muchos de los estudiantes intercambiando historias sobre lo que recibieron, y luego con una discusión sobre el próximo baile. Con la mención de la pelota, recuerdo que aún no he visto a las hermanas Greengrass, así que miro hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Sin embargo, no parecen estar allí.

Hermione capta mi mirada. "¿Quieres ir a buscarlas?"

Mis ojos vuelven a ella para encontrar una expresión indescifrable, pero al menos parece ser menos hostil de lo que suele ser cuando pregunta por Daphne. Me encojo de hombros. "Las veré más tarde."

"Daphne todavía no se ha disculpado contigo por aturdirte," señala Hermione, la ira arrastrándose en su voz.

"Bueno, para ser justos la abracé," le dije con una sonrisa.

"Das buenos abrazos, no veo por qué ella se enojaría por eso," agrega Luna.

"Gracias Luna."

"Podemos ir a buscarla, William. Todos hemos terminado – bueno, excepto Ron, pero él se sentará aquí hasta que la comida desaparezca – y creo que he oído suficientes especulaciones sobre el baile." Harry dice.

Miro a Hermione, que suspira. "No puedo discutir con eso."

"¿Quieres compañía?" Neville pregunta.

"Claro," le digo encogiéndome de hombros. "Sin embargo, es posible que no quiera disculparse si hay demasiada gente."

"Eso no debería importar," dice Hermione con firmeza.

"¡Me quedaré!" Ron se ofrece voluntario con entusiasmo, ganándose una carcajada del resto de nosotros.

Neville frunce el ceño y mira entre nosotros. "También me quedaré. Pero ten cuidado."

"También me quedaré," dice Luna, luego mira con seriedad al peludo Gryffindor. "Hermione, asegúrate de que se dé cuenta de que William da buenos abrazos y que esa no es razón para estar enojada con él."

Me reí entre dientes, luego la apreté a mi lado y la besé sobre la cabeza. "Me aseguraré de que vea la razón. Gracias, Luna."

Nos levantamos y salimos del pasillo. Los tres dibujamos una serie de miradas, pero supongo que es una vez más por Harry. Finalmente, lejos de las miradas en un pasillo aislado y vacío, Harry saca el Mapa y lo revisa. Después de unos minutos, todos estamos convencidos de que ninguno de ellos está en el terreno. Noto que Moody y Crouch están en la oficina de Moody nuevamente, y sudo un poco, esperando que uno de ellos lo señale. Cuando me obligo con éxito a cambiar mi enfoque, dos nombres que se alejan del Gran Comedor me llaman la atención: Tracey Davis y Blaise Zabini.

Harry también los ve y los señala. "¿Quieres ponerte al día?" Harry pregunta.

"Si ustedes están preparados," digo, mirando a Hermione.

Ella me mira con la misma expresión ilegible por un momento. "Vámonos."

Silenciosamente acechamos los pasillos y nos ponemos al día en cuestión de minutos. Miro a Hermione varias veces, pero ella no está prestando atención.

"Sr. Zabini, Sra. Davis," les llamó, trotando hacia ellos una vez que estamos a la vista.

"Lerner," Zabini dice con frialdad.

"¿Han visto a Daphne? Estuve ocupado la semana pasada, así que no pude disculparme con ella en persona." Escucho a Hermione hacer un ruido detrás de mí, pero no dice nada.

"Ella no está aquí," dice Blaise brevemente.

Tracey pone los ojos en blanco. "Su padre la traerá de vuelta al mediodía."

"Ah, asuntos familiares," le digo, asintiendo. "Astoria también, ¿lo tomo?"

"Sí," dice Tracey antes de que Blaise tenga la oportunidad de decir algo.

"Bueno, espero que hayan recibido mis regalos," le digo, más para mí. "Por favor, diles que los estaba buscando. ¿Crees que Daphne y Astoria estarían interesados en reunirse antes del banquete de la tarde, Sra. Davis?"

"Sí," dice de nuevo rápidamente.

Blaise se ve más molesto por el momento, así que le pregunto al respecto. "¿No está de acuerdo, Sr. Zabini?"

Se burla y se da la vuelta, alejándose.

"Eso es un no, no está en desacuerdo," dice Tracey, devolviéndole la sonrisa. "Está enojado de que ellas _estén_ interesadas."

"Lamento escuchar eso," le digo, aunque realmente no lo soy. "¿Qué tal el corredor del séptimo piso otra vez? A menos que quieras elegir un lugar, quiero decir."

"No, eso estará bien," dice ella. "Te veremos entonces, estoy segura."

"Adiós, Señorita Davis."

Nos alejamos más despacio de lo que llegamos. Durante varios minutos, ninguno de nosotros habla. Estoy pensando en lo que significa que Daphne y Astoria fueron a ver a su padre. Casi seguro que era solo para ver a la familia en Navidad. Neville no fue… supongo que sus padres son residentes permanentes de St. Mungo y tengo la impresión de que su abuela no es exactamente un rayo de sol, pero siguen siendo familiares.

"¿Por qué haces eso?" Hermione pregunta en el silencio, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"¿Hacer qué?" Pregunto.

"Actuar así alrededor de ellos," dice con una expresión agria. "Como si fueras… inferior o algo así."

"No sé, me parece natural," me encojo de hombros. "O tal vez intuitivo es una palabra mejor. Supongo que tengo la impresión de que escucharán más lo que tengo que decir si estoy actuando como podrían esperar."

Ella no parece apreciar esa respuesta. "¿Entonces nos haces lo mismo?"

Lo considero un momento. "Supongo que lo hice un poco cuando te conocí, pero ahora me conoces mejor que nadie, así que supongo que actúo como el 'verdadero yo' a tu alrededor. Aunque, si quieres ser filosófica, supongo que cada cara que me pongo es una máscara. ¿Hay alguna forma de actuar que sea puramente 'yo'? No lo sé. Puede que tenga una idea en mi cabeza de quién soy, pero eso no necesariamente cuadra con la forma en que me ven, o incluso cómo actúo."

Ella me frunce el ceño. "¿Entonces por qué no actúas como te imaginas en tu cabeza?"

"Creo que lo intento," le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Ella reflexiona sobre eso por un momento. "¿Crees que la forma en que te veo es cómo te imaginas a ti mismo?"

"No," le digo de inmediato. Ella se estremece un poco, pero yo esbozo una amplia sonrisa. "A juzgar por la cantidad de veces que has intentado matarme con tus ojos, creo que soy mucho más divertido de lo que crees."

Harry se echa a reír conmigo, y Hermione me envía una mirada fingida de muerte.

"Cerca," le digo, "pero esta vez no veo la malicia habitual."

"Imbécil," dice ella, empujándome con un codo y sin ocultar una sonrisa.

"Entonces, Harry," le digo, "¿estás listo para esta noche?"

Suspira. "Supongo que estaré tan listo como siempre. Al menos los dos estarán allí."

"Bueno, hay un pequeño problema con eso," le digo.

"¿Qué?" Hermione pregunta, volviendo su cabeza hacia mí.

"Bueno," dije, "tengo buena autoridad de que tu cita, Harry, va a volar las mentes de las personas cuando vean lo increíblemente hermosa que es. Tendremos suerte de verla sobre todos los chicos tropezando con cada uno de nosotros solo tratando de mirar más de cerca y hacerla bailar con ellos."

"Oh, silencio," dice Hermione, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrientes.

"Genial, ¿ahora con quién voy a bailar?" Harry dice, frunciendo el ceño.

"No lo sé, Harry, simplemente no lo sé," le dije con fingida consternación. "Los retendré todo el tiempo que pueda, pero después del baile de los Campeones darán vueltas como buitres."

Él gruñe, jugando. "¿Qué hay de ti? _Tal vez_ puedas hacer interferencia por medio baile antes de estar abrumado. ¿Qué estaba pensando, preguntándole a la mujer más hermosa de la escuela?"

Suspiro exageradamente. "Creo que tendremos que conformarnos con bellezas de segunda categoría como Fleur para nuestras necesidades de baile."

"Deja de ser tonto," dice Hermione, con las mejillas completamente teñidas de rojo.

"¿Estás siendo tonto, William? Yo no lo soy," dice Harry.

"Yo tampoco. Obtuve el pésame por felicitarla primero cuando sale," le digo.

Él jadea. "¡De ninguna manera! ¡Ella es mi cita!"

"Debería haber reclamado el parné, entonces," digo con aire de suficiencia.

"Ella es mi cita, ¡así que automáticamente obtengo parné!" Harry se ve confundido un momento. "Lo que sea que sean."

"Supongo que tiene algo de sentido," me quejo. "Qué tal esto: obtienes el primer cumplido general, yo recibo el primer cumplido de una característica, área o parte del cuerpo específica."

"Esa es una posibilidad," dice, "¿cuál?"

"Bueno, obviamente no lo sabré hasta que la vea," señalo.

"Eso es terriblemente abierto, pero supongo que es aceptable," dice. "Apuesto a que irás por los ojos."

"Oh, no me hagas empezar con esos profundos charcos de chocolate con leche que me preguntan si no quieres que me derrita aquí en el corredor."

"Bastardo suertudo," gruñe. "Bueno, obtuve parné en el segundo cumplido de una característica específica."

"¡Maldición! Buena llamada. Sabes que voy a pasar el segundo cumplido general, pero todas las apuestas se cancelan después de eso."

"Voy a silenciarlos a los dos tan pronto como los vea," dice Hermione, su cara ahora completamente roja.

"En realidad, ella tiene un punto, Harry," le digo. "Estoy bastante seguro de que tan pronto como la vea, perderé la capacidad de formar cualquier tipo de pensamiento coherente, y mucho menos una serie de palabras inteligibles."

"Brillante como siempre, Hermione," dice Harry, dándole palmaditas en la espalda. "Pero William, ¿pierdes la capacidad de hablar? Lo creeré cuando lo vea."

Me río junto con los dos por eso.

"Sí, él-" comienza Hermione, pero de repente se pone rígida, seguido de Harry. Me giro y veo a Draco y sus secuaces, junto con Pansy y los suyos. Draco se ha puesto tan rígido como los dos a mi lado, mirando a Harry, mientras Pansy está dividiendo su mirada de muerte entre los tres.

Me paro frente a Harry y Hermione para romper la pelea de miradas, luego empiezo a caminar hacia adelante, manteniéndome al lado derecho del corredor. Draco aprieta la mandíbula y enfoca sus ojos en el pasillo, luego comienza a caminar por el otro lado. Pansy mira a Draco con sorpresa, pero el resto del grupo lo sigue sin decir una palabra. Pasamos sin incidentes y permanecemos callados durante un minuto completo después de que sus pisadas se desvanezcan en el ruido de fondo.

"Parece que la Sra. Parkinson todavía no lo entiende," le dije en voz baja.

Hermione deja escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras la tensión se va del pasillo. "Maldita sea, William, es realmente cierto lo que dijo Daphne, ¿no? Ha cambiado."


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: Las Bolas de Yule**

"Vienen," dice Harry, haciéndome soltar mi varita. Como en realidad no puedo usarlo para su propósito previsto, estoy practicando girarlo entre mis dedos porque creo que probablemente se ve bien. Probablemente no. Sin desanimarme, la recojo y vuelvo a girarla.

"¿Vas a parar eso?" Hermione pregunta con voz irritada. "¿Estás nervioso o algo así?"

Me pregunto por eso. "No lo creo. Oye, Hermione, finge que soy bueno en esto por un minuto. ¿Se ve genial?"

"¿Qué? No."

"¿En serio? ¿Qué tal, Harry? Finge que soy bueno en esto." Intento volverme hacia él mientras estoy girando, pero la varita pronto cae al suelo una vez más.

"Es un poco difícil fingir eso," dice honestamente mientras levanto mi varita y guarda el Mapa, "porque se ve realmente incómodo en este momento."

"Jódanse, chicos," dije con un olfateo. "Estoy convencido de que se verá increíble una vez que mejore en eso."

Hermione se burla, lo que atrae mi atención hacia ella y hace que la varita se deslice de mis dedos, pero la atrapo contra mi pierna. Cuando me levanto, la figura alta y oscura de Blaise está doblando la esquina, seguida por Tracey y la pareja de hermanas de pelo negro. Sonrío, lo que solo crece cuando Blaise frunce el ceño. Me alegra ver a Astoria sonriendo también.

"Gracias por transmitir mi mensaje, Sr. Zabini, Sra. Davis. Es un placer volver a verles, Daphne, Astoria." Este último recibe una amplia sonrisa de mi parte. "Astoria, estos son mis queridos amigos, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger," me volteé hacia ellos con una sonrisa. "Esta es la hermosa joven de la que no puedo dejar de hablarte, Astoria Greengrass." Me vuelvo para verla sonrojarse. "Todavía vamos al baile de esta noche, ¿no?"

"Lo estamos," dice ella, "y es un placer conocerlo Sr. Potter, Sra. Granger." Ella hace una pequeña reverencia adorable.

"Igualmente, señorita Greengrass," dice Hermione.

"Entonces William de alguna manera te estafó, ¿no?" Harry dice con una sonrisa.

Ella se ríe y los tres comienzan a hablar sobre mí y sobre el Baile, pero me vuelvo hacia Daphne y mi sonrisa divertida se desvanece en su cara en blanco. Paso por Astoria y me acerco para dividir nuestro grupo en conversaciones separadas. Daphne envía una rápida mirada a Tracey, quien agarra a Blaise y se acerca a Astoria.

"Siento lo de la semana pasada, Daphne," le digo sin preámbulos.

Ella deja escapar un suspiro y mira hacia otro lado. "Tú solo… no estaba lista para eso y me sorprendiste. Lamento haberte aturdido."

Ambos nos movemos incómodos, así que decido aligerar el estado de ánimo. "Le dije a Astoria que te preguntaría antes de volver a hacerlo, y tal vez también retrocederé la próxima vez."

Daphne tose para cubrir una risita, luego me sorprende dando un paso adelante y dándome un abrazo incómodo, como si estuviera tratando de asegurarse de que estamos tocando lo menos posible. Estoy lo suficientemente sorprendido como para resistir la tentación de aplastarla. "Asegúrate de hacerlo."

Ella se aleja con un sonrojo apenas perceptible. "Solo para que quede claro," le digo con una expresión burlona, "puedes hacerlo cuando quieras, aunque la próxima vez no puedo prometer que no te devolveré el abrazo con más fuerza."

Ella trata de reprimir una sonrisa. "No aguantes la respiración."

"Te das cuenta de que voy a pedirte que bailes conmigo esta noche," señalo.

"Sí, supuse que era inevitable," dice ella con la misma diversión oculta.

"Es sabio temerlo, en realidad," le digo. "A pesar de la tutela de Hermione, sigo siendo un bailarín horrendo. Considero que solo pisar los dedos de los pies de mi compañero una vez es una gran victoria."

"No lo escuches, ya no es tan malo," interrumpe Hermione. Me doy cuenta de que habían dejado de hablar allí; deben haberse quedado atónitos cuando Daphne me abrazó. "Ayer no me pisó los pies ni una sola vez."

"¿Has estado practicando?" Astoria pregunta sorprendida.

"Bueno, sí," dije con un encogimiento de hombros avergonzado. "Harry tiene que bailar delante de todos-"

"Ugh, no me lo recuerdes," dice con disgusto.

"-y estoy motivado para evitar poner a mis compañeros de baile en el Ala del Hospital," termino. "Solo tiene sentido."

"¿Pero de dónde sacaste la música?" Tracey parece bastante interesada, y una rápida mirada a Astoria muestra lo mismo.

"Ese sería uno de mis secretos," le digo con una misteriosa sonrisa.

Hermione se ríe y sacude la cabeza. "Tú y tus secretos, William."

Harry se aclara la garganta. "¿Por qué no les mostramos?"

Lo mire sorprendido, luego me vuelvo hacia los Slytherins con una mirada de disculpa. "Disculpen un momento, por favor," les digo, luego agarro a Harry y Hermione y camino a una corta distancia donde puse un amuleto de privacidad. Les doy la espalda por si alguno de ellos puede leer los labios.

"¿Qué pasa, William?" Hermione pregunta.

"Solo quiero asegurarme de que estamos en la misma página," les digo rápidamente. "Estoy de acuerdo en mostrárselos si no te ven montando la Sala y no les contamos cómo funciona. Pero incluso eso es arriesgado. ¿Olvidaste lo malo que sería si ciertas personas, incluidos los Profesores, averiguan sobre la habitación?"

"Recuerdo que dijiste eso, pero no recuerdo haber estado terriblemente convencida," dice Hermione, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño ante mi tono. "Además, cuando Luna intentó entrar, descubrimos que no podía abrirla mientras estábamos allí."

Suspiro. "Si le dices a la Habitación que necesitas esconder algo, encontrarás la Habitación de las Cosas Ocultas. Hay al menos dos cosas peligrosas allí, probablemente más. Primero, recuerda que te dije dónde está la diadema perdida de Rowena Ravenclaw." Harry y Hermione palidecen ante eso, así que asiento con firmeza. "Sí, el Horrocrux, que es peligroso para cualquiera de nosotros manejarlo, si no es absolutamente doloroso para Harry. ¿Recuerdas a Ginny hace dos años? También hay otra cosa: un gabinete de desaparición roto. El gabinete correspondiente está actualmente en posesión de un personaje sombrío. Los gabinetes que desaparecen permiten que alguien viaje entre los dos al instante, sin pasar por todos y cada uno de las barreras entre ellos."

"P-Pero ¿qué pasa si los Profesores se enteran?" Hermione pregunta. "¿Cómo es eso malo?"

"¿Recuerdas el tatuaje que su Jefe de Casa tiene en su brazo? ¿Recuerdas a Quirrell?"

"¡Pero dijiste que Snape está de nuestro lado, y Quirrell se fue!"

"El punto es que Dumbledore no es perfecto. Si sale…" Obviamente estoy pensando en Crouch/Moody aquí… Realmente no quiero que él obtenga ningún tipo de ventaja sobre nosotros. Cuanto menos sepa sobre cómo estoy ayudando a Harry, mejor, a pesar de que probablemente ya descartó el hecho de que lo estoy ayudando como algo sin importancia.

"Está bien, está bien, seguiremos tu sugerencia," dice Harry. "No hará ningún daño, incluso si no hay nada de qué preocuparse, ¿verdad? Así que vamos a abrir la Sala, y mantendremos en secreto cómo funciona."

Hermione se muerde el labio y luego asiente. "Bueno."

Dejo caer el encanto de la privacidad. "Lo siento, caminemos un poco," le digo, sonriendo de nuevo.

"Es mejor que esto no sea una trampa, Lerner," dice Zabini, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Tracey pone los ojos en blanco. "Vamos, Blaise, quiero ver."

"Si esto es peligroso en absoluto…" Daphne advierte, mirando a su hermana.

"Oh no, para nada. Solo nos dirigimos a una habitación en particular. Sígueme, por favor." Considero ofrecerle mi brazo a Daphne, pero siento que perdí parte del terreno que gané antes cuando llevé a Harry y Hermione a un lado. Entonces se lo ofrezco a Astoria con una sonrisa. "La vista es hermosa desde aquí, ¿no?"

"Lerner…" Daphne dice con advertencia.

"Lo siento, Daphne, te habría ofrecido mi brazo, pero parecía que podrías hechizarlo," le dije. "Además, Astoria es mi cita y no quisiera hacerla sentir menospreciada de ninguna manera."

Astoria se ríe y lo toma, y caminamos tranquilamente a la vuelta de la esquina. Astoria y yo estamos delante, seguidos por Daphne y luego Blaise y Tracey. Harry y Hermione están atrás. Lo hacemos fuera de la vista de la entrada normal antes de que Daphne hable. "¿Por qué estamos caminando tan lento?"

Escucho el leve gemido y el rechinar de la piedra en el fondo. "¡Disfrutando la vista, por supuesto! Pero cometí un error, pasamos accidentalmente por la entrada." Me doy la vuelta y camino en la otra dirección a un ritmo más rápido.

"Pero no pasamos ninguna…" Daphne se desvanece cuando nos encontramos con Harry parado frente a la puerta sonriendo.

"Por aquí, por favor," dice.

Me tomo un momento para disfrutar de los jadeos y expresiones de sorpresa cuando todos entramos en la habitación. Hay una gran pista de baile en el centro, un escenario ligeramente elevado contra la pared del fondo con una colección de instrumentos musicales que sé que están encantados, una fila de cómodas sillas a ambos lados y cortinas rojas decorativas y lujosas ceñidas alrededor de la habitación. Hermione se había apresurado a poner en marcha los instrumentos encantados, pero aún no estaban tocando cuando la puerta se derritió contra la pared.

Daphne saca su varita en un segundo. "¿Que está pasando?" Blaise saca su varita también.

"Ups, lo siento, supongo que debería haberte advertido sobre eso," dije tímidamente. "Aquí es donde practicamos."

Justo en el momento justo, los instrumentos comienzan a tocar una melodía lenta, y Harry, al ver la incomodidad de los recién llegados, comienza a bailar con Hermione.

"¿Por qué desapareció la puerta?" Daphne exige, apuntando su varita hacia mí.

"No queríamos dejarlo abierta a nadie más," le digo, "volverá cuando queramos irnos."

"Quiero irme," dice ella de inmediato.

"Oh, vamos, Daph, ¿cuál es el problema? ¡Tenemos mucho tiempo antes de la cena! ¡Ahora vamos, William, baila conmigo!" Astoria dice, agarrando mi mano y arrastrándome hacia el piso.

De repente estoy bastante nervioso, pero Astoria, sin dudarlo, mete mi mano derecha detrás de su espalda, apoya la izquierda en mi pecho y luego toma mi mano libre. La memoria muscular se hace cargo y pronto giramos lentamente alrededor de la pista de baile.

"¿Estás nervioso?" Astoria pregunta sorprendida.

"Sí," digo honestamente.

Ella se ríe de eso. "Ni siquiera te estremeces cuando mi hermana te apunta su varita varias veces – incluso después de que te aturdió la última vez – ¿pero estás nervioso por bailar?"

"Hablar para salir del hechizo requiere mucha menos habilidad que bailar con una chica linda," le digo con mi sonrisa habitual.

Ella arquea una ceja de la manera más parecida a Daphne. "¿A diferencia de una fea?"

"Me tienes allí," lo admito, "pero eso demuestra que las chicas como tú causan estragos en mis facultades mentales."

"Excepto tu capacidad de coquetear, aparentemente," dice ella.

"Lo siento," digo con una sonrisa, "es habitual en este momento."

"Uh huh. ¿Listo para dar una vuelta y sumergirte?"

"Absolutamente n-" empiezo, pero ella se gira, sonriendo alegremente, luego se acurruca de nuevo cerca. Instintivamente coloco mi mano sobre su espalda y ella se arquea elegantemente sobre ella, sorprendiéndome con el poco peso que pone en mi mano.

"Retrocede y no te inclines tanto, no me caeré," me instruye, ajustando la posición de mi cuerpo mientras todavía se arquea sobre mi mano.

"Eh, lo siento," digo con elocuencia.

Ella se ríe suavemente cuando se levanta y continuamos el baile. "Aparentemente tienes tus límites."

Levanto una ceja. "Poniéndome a prueba, ¿y tú?"

"Solo estoy tratando de asegurarme de tener un compañero de baile aceptable, por supuesto."

"Perdón por tu suerte, entonces."

"Oh no, supongo que tendrás que hacerlo," dice ella, suspirando dramáticamente mientras esconde una sonrisa. "Desafortunadamente."

La canción cambia después de algunos bucles más, por lo que nos separamos y veo que Daphne, Blaise y Tracey todavía están parados donde los dejamos, luciendo incómodos. Sin embargo, esta última parece incómoda porque quiere bailar. "Deberías ir a hablar con Harry y darle algunos consejos también," le digo a Astoria. "Iré a preguntarle a Daphne."

Me sonríe. "¿Seguro que quieres arriesgarte?"

Le devuelvo la sonrisa. "Pedir es la parte fácil." Astoria va en la dirección opuesta mientras me dirijo hacia Daphne, extendiendo mi mano en invitación cuando la alcanzo. "¿Me darías este baile, Daphne?"

Ella presiona sus labios y me da su mirada helada. Dejé que sus ojos se clavaran en los míos sin soltar mi sonrisa torcida. "Bien."

Mi sonrisa se ensancha y la llevo a la pista de baile, donde Astoria gira con un Harry de aspecto incómodo, mientras que Hermione se ve un poco huraña. Daphne se para más rígida al principio, pero se relaja a medida que avanzamos.

"No intentarás esos movimientos conmigo," dice Daphne.

"No soñaría con intentar hacer mis movimientos contigo," le digo con una sonrisa que gana una mirada. "Además, el giro y la inmersión fueron todo de Astoria."

Sus ojos se abren un poco y luego frunce el ceño a su hermana.

"Estaba señalando lo ridículo que soy por estar nervioso de bailar con ella aunque no me estremezco cuando me apuntas con la varita," le digo.

"Esa no es la única razón por la que eres ridículo," dice fríamente.

"¿Te gusta querer ser mi amigo a pesar de tu intenso disgusto por mí?"

"Deja de ser tan dramático. Mi aversión por ti no es tan fuerte."

Me río. "Me dices las cosas más dulces."

Ella resopla pero no dice nada. Después de unos momentos su expresión se vuelve seria de nuevo. "Recuerda, prometiste no involucrar a mi hermana en ninguno de tus complots."

"Y cumpliré esa promesa," le respondí con la misma seriedad.

Ella me mira un momento antes de responder. "Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué no me involucras?"

Levanto las cejas. "No estoy seguro de que no me gustes lo suficiente todavía."

Su mirada deja en claro que no encuentra esto divertido.

Suspiro. "Mira, me gustas, Daphne, pero realmente no das la misma impresión sobre mí. Está bien cuando estamos en público, pero entre amigos…" Sacudo la cabeza. "Ponte en mi lugar: ¿crees que debería confiar en ti en este momento con un secreto que bien podría significar mi muerte?"

"Ya sé lo suficiente como para dañar irreparablemente tu causa," señala con el ceño fruncido.

Intento no mostrar mi preocupación cuando me doy cuenta de la verdad de esa declaración. "Cierto, pero aún no sabes lo suficiente como para que me maten de inmediato."

"No haría eso," dice en voz baja.

Desearía poder hacer lo que sea que ella haga para decir si estoy siendo sincero. En cambio, simplemente me quedo callado por unos momentos, formulando una respuesta. "Si yo fuera un Slytherin, ¿no esperarías que considerara que todo lo que haces podría ser una estratagema calculada para extraer mis secretos? ¿No esperarías que me asegure de eso, si solo me estás usando para promover tu propio objetivos, esos objetivos que coinciden con los míos?"

Sus ojos se clavan en los míos. "¡No todos los Slytherin son así!"

Resoplo. "No, ciertamente no todos los Slytherin son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para lograrlo, pero lo eres. ¿No sería terriblemente tonto de mi parte no considerar un ángulo como ese? Así que ves mi dilema. Quiero tu opinión, Daphne. Harry tiene la idea de un buen plan en el cual todos están a salvo excepto él. Hermione es en el que todos están a salvo, sin compromisos. Tal vez su astucia sea suficiente para trabajar en un mejor plan, pero si no… necesito a alguien que sea capaz de ver nuestras opciones con objetividad. Pero primero necesito asegurarme de que un observador objetivo no decida que el mejor plan para ella es traicionar mis secretos. ¡No es que piense que eso es lo que harías! Pero es como dije: necesito fría, lógica dura, no corazonadas basadas en instintos o simplemente esperanza."

Iba a protestar cuando dije 'traicionar mis secretos', pero la interrumpí cuando seguí adelante, y ahora la veo considerando su respuesta. "Sabes que mi familia no es como los Malfoy, que se casan solo por su estatus. ¿Sabes por qué? Es porque mi padre le da un gran valor a la felicidad. Viste cómo casi me quebré cuando insinuaste que podría traicionarte. No traiciono a alguien a la ligera, y ya he dicho que te ayudaría."

La miro a los ojos azul hielo, una vez más deseando saber cualquier truco que use para detectar la veracidad. "Pero, ¿qué soy para ti? ¿Incluso afectaría tu felicidad si ya no estuviera cerca?"

"Si fuera un resultado directo de mis acciones, me afectaría mucho," dice ella.

"Entonces, si no fuera un resultado directo…" me detuve, dejándola completar el pensamiento.

Sus ojos permanecen en los míos por un momento, luego se alejan. "…todavía sería infeliz."

Nos quedamos en silencio por varios momentos. "Si ese es el caso, tienes una forma inusual de mostrarlo," le dije suavemente.

"Todavía tengo problemas para creerlo," dice ella. "A veces puedes ser más irritante que cualquier otro niño combinado, y otras veces…"

Sonrío cuando ella se apaga. "Tal vez a veces me enfurezco deliberadamente para engañarte y que te guste el resto del tiempo."

Ella resopla. "No me sorprendería."

"Así que mi truco funcionó," digo triunfalmente, "te dije con suficiente frecuencia que te gusto y ahora finalmente lo crees."

"No hiciste nada por el estilo, no te hagas ilusiones."

"La adulación es mi especialidad, bella dama."

"Si ese es el caso, no estoy impresionada."

Levanto una ceja. "¿Es eso un desafío?"

Resopla de nuevo. "Realmente tienes la parte exasperante."

"No sería tan efectivo de otra manera," le dije con una sonrisa. "Hermione no me llama el Ruiner Momento por nada."

Ella se ríe con su verdadera risa esta vez por eso. "Esa es una descripción perfecta de ti." Ella mira por encima de mis hombros. "Hablando de Hermione, deberías ir a bailar con ella. Ella no se ve terriblemente feliz contigo." Ella nota mi ceño fruncido. "¿Cuál es el trato entre ustedes dos? ¿O los tres?"

Suspiro. "Justo como le dije a tu padre. La amo pero no puedo estar con ella. Harry la ama pero tampoco cree que pueda estar con ella. Ella nos ama a los dos."

"Parece que al menos dos de ustedes están siendo estúpidos," dice con ironía.

Asiento con la cabeza. "Soy estúpido porque no puedo alejarla. Harry es estúpido porque lo vamos a superar. Hermione… es una desafortunada víctima de nuestra estupidez. Diría que es estúpida por no mantener su distancia de mí, pero no puedo darle la verdadera razón por la que debería."

"Suena como si estuvieras siendo más estúpido, entonces," ella corrige.

"No, quiero decir, sé por qué no puedo estar con ella," aclaro, "pero no puedo contarle toda la historia."

"¿Tus secretos de nuevo?"

Asiento tristemente. "Es malo, Daphne. Realmente malo. Yo solo… no puedo."

"Si me estás usando para alejarla," dice lentamente, "podría estar funcionando."

Mi cara se calienta de vergüenza. "Lo siento. No quiero usarte-"

"Estoy en Slytherin," dice encogiéndose de hombros. "Si puedes usar a alguien sin lastimarlo…" Se calla para dejarme terminar el pensamiento yo mismo.

Suspiro. "Admito que lo consideré, pero me dolería demasiado alejarla por completo, y la necesito."

"Eres un hombre extraño, William," dice ella, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Ve, entonces. Veré qué tan bien baila Harry."

La miro con esperanza. "¿Como lo hice?"

Ella me mira por encima del hombro con una expresión pensativa. "Puedes bailar conmigo esta noche."

Le lanzo una última sonrisa antes de caminar hacia Hermione y pedirle el próximo baile.

Ella me mira con los ojos entrecerrados. "Ustedes dos parecían acogedores."

"Le dije tu apodo para mí, el Ruiner Momento," le digo con una media sonrisa. "Ella envía sus cumplidos."

Sus ojos se abren y sus labios se presionan para reprimir su creciente sonrisa.

"Después de eso, ella preguntó por nosotros, y le conté cómo te amo," le digo. "Ella piensa que soy estúpido por tratar de alejarte."

Ella apoya su cabeza contra mi pecho. "¿Ella dijo eso?"

"Sí, pero ella no sabe la historia de cómo llegué aquí," señalo.

Siento tanto como escuchar su fuerte suspiro. "¿Vas a decirle?"

"Probablemente no."

Ella respira hondo. "¿Qué pasa si ella decide que te quiere para ella misma?"

Sacudo la cabeza. "Ella admitió que le gusto, pero no creo que lo diga de esa manera. O al menos, definitivamente no es lo que siento por ti. Si no puedo estar contigo, entonces no puedo estar con ella ya sea."

Prácticamente puedo sentir su ceño fruncido contra mi pecho. "Aun así, tengo que admitir que me puse celosa de verte feliz con ella así."

Me reí sombríamente. "Tengo que luchar contra los celos cada vez que te veo con Harry, aunque sé que ambos se merecen. Harry podría sentir lo mismo por nosotros, pero no me sorprendería que solo fuera feliz. Es un mejor hombre que yo."

Ella se estremece. "Si así es como los hago sentir a ambos todo el tiempo… tal vez no deberíamos pasar tanto tiempo juntos."

"Pienso en eso todo el tiempo, pero no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejarme de ti," le dije suavemente. "Tú lo vales."

Ella no responde excepto con otro suspiro pesado.

"Daphne reafirmó que quiere ayudar, al menos," le digo.

"¿Eso es todo lo que dijo?"

Sonrío. "Bueno, eso y la parte donde ella admitió que también le gusto."

"Le dijiste lo suficiente que finalmente te creyó, ¿no?"

Me río de eso. Hermione no pensó que eso fuera tan divertido cuando se lo puse. "Ella no cree que haya funcionado en ella, pero lo sé mejor."

Ella también se ríe. "Es un buen truco. Creo que es imposible que no te guste."

"Deben ser mis muchas máscaras," digo sabiamente.

Ella inclina la cabeza hacia atrás para mostrarme una ceja levantada. "¿Entonces le gusta un William diferente al mío?"

Me encojo de hombros. "Ella tiene diferentes experiencias conmigo que tú. Estoy seguro de que amo al menos a un Hermione ligeramente diferente al de Harry. Pero esas dos versiones de mí tienen una cosa en común: no cree que sea tan gracioso como yo creo que yo tampoco."

Vuelve a colocar la cabeza en mi pecho y siento su sonrisa mientras disfrutamos el resto del baile en silencio. Cuando volteamos veo que Daphne está hablando con Harry, y Astoria está trabajando en Blaise con Tracey ahora. El Slytherin más joven me atrapa sonriéndoles y se aleja del chico terco hacia Hermione y yo.

"Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto," dice enfadada. "Puedo decir que Tracey se muere por bailar, pero Blaise solo está siendo un imbécil."

Hermione levanta la cabeza cuando Astoria comienza a hablar, luego me mira. "William, deberías bailar con Tracey. Eso debería motivarlo."

Me río. "Es fácil para ti decirlo ya que no eres el que está en peligro de ser hechizado."

"Eso no te ha detenido antes," señala Astoria.

Asiento, reconociendo el punto y Hermione se ríe. "No, realmente no lo ha hecho. Me gustas, William."

Astoria parece sorprendida al principio por la franqueza de la declaración de Hermione, pero luego mira al peludo Gryffindor. Rápidamente finalizamos los planes para llevar a Tracey y Blaise a la pista de baile, y Astoria regresa a la pareja con una sonrisa furtiva.

"Tenías razón, William, ella es adorable," dice Hermione, luego murmura, "y va a ser hermosa en un par de años."

En respuesta, la empujo hacia atrás contra mi pecho y la beso en la parte superior de la cabeza justo cuando termina la canción. Hermione me da un último apretón y me agradece, luego se acerca a Harry y Daphne para explicarles el plan, y me dirijo a Tracey. La expresión de Blaise se pone furiosa cuando extiendo mi mano. "Disculpe, Señorita Davis. ¿Me permite este baile?"

Cuando no hace ningún movimiento para levantarse o detenerme, Tracey le lanza una mirada fulminante, luego se vuelve hacia mí con una sonrisa forzada, toma mi mano y me deja llevarla a la pista de baile. Daphne nos da una pequeña sonrisa mientras camina para ayudar a Astoria.

"Lo siento, todo fue idea de Hermione y Astoria," le digo mientras nos ponemos en posición.

Ella pone un puchero exagerado. "¿No quieres bailar conmigo?"

Resoplo. "Así es, es simplemente una tortura estar aquí, bailar en nuestra Bola de Yule privada con cuatro hermosas mujeres." Le doy los pies cuando falla un paso, y me tropiezo tratando de evitar ponerle demasiado peso. Siento que mi cara se pone roja. "Lo siento, ¿estás bien?"

"Estoy bien, simplemente no lo hice…" ella se calla, luego me vuelve a poner en su posición y comenzamos de nuevo. "Lo siento, fue mi culpa, no estoy acostumbrada a escuchar algo así cuando soy amiga de…" Ella se apaga y se sonroja cuando se da cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Sonrío alentador. "Hermione me llama un coqueto desvergonzado, pero francamente creo que lo llamo como lo veo." Es cierto, Tracey no tiene la misma forma ágil que Hermione y Daphne, pero con sus curvas y su rostro, es todo menos simple.

Ella sacude la cabeza. "No, creo que lo entiendo. Felicitas a todos, incluso a Draco. Nadie lo espera, así que casi siempre te da la ventaja."

"Ah, no vaya a compartir mis secretos ahora, Sra. Davis. Usted sabe cuán protector soy con ellos." Noto que su sonrisa vacila. "Pero para que conste, estaba diciendo la verdad sobre bailar con cuatro hermosas mujeres. Uh, la parte hermosa, es. No la parte de la tortura."

Ella resopla. "O tal vez Hermione tuvo razón todo el tiempo."

"Por lo general, es. Mira, parece haber funcionado." Asiento con la cabeza hacia Daphne y Astoria, quienes han arrastrado a Blaise a la pista de baile, donde Astoria se mueve hacia su posición. Tracey se ríe del espectáculo cuando finalmente cede y deja que Astoria lo guíe. "¿Cuál es el trato entre ustedes tres, Sra. Davis? Si no le importa que pregunte, eso es."

"No me importa que preguntes, pero yo no sé la respuesta." Suspira. "Blaise es como tú, indefectiblemente formal, excepto que es bastante rígido al respecto. En realidad, mientras estamos en el tema, recibo suficiente formalidad untuosa de él, William, así que deja la poción y llámame Tracey, ¿quieres?" Compartimos una risa ante ese recuerdo, pero su rostro se pone triste otra vez. "Creo que está interesado en Daphne, como todos los demás. Confía en mí más que en ella, pero nunca ha hablado ni ha mostrado mucho interés romántico en ninguna de nosotras."

"¿Que pasa contigo?"

Ella se sonroja. "Prefiero no hablar de eso. Pero Daphne es igual que él." Tracey me mira con recelo. "Ella no lo ha dicho, pero creo que le gustas."

"Lo hizo, me lo dijo hace un momento," le digo con una sonrisa.

Esto hace que pierda un paso nuevamente, aunque afortunadamente esta vez giramos para otro lado, por lo que mi pie se mueve en la dirección opuesta. "¿Ella _qué_?"

"Sí, creo que mi don de la verdad se le contagió un poco," le digo, todavía riendo. "No sé si le gusto de esa manera, pero…"

"Entonces, vas a preguntarle a ella…" sus cejas se fruncieron. "…pero, ¿qué pasa con Granger? La forma en que ustedes…" se apaga, confundida.

Suspiro fuertemente. "Desafortunadamente no estamos y no estaremos juntos. En cualquier caso, si a Daph le gusto de esa manera."

"¿Por qué no?"

Estoy en silencio por un momento, tratando de averiguar qué decir. Realmente no quiero volver a hacerlo, especialmente porque Astoria probablemente también preguntará. "Secretos," le digo. Ladea la cabeza y me mira extrañamente, pero no dice nada. Después de un minuto de vals silencioso y algo mecánico, el pensamiento anterior de Astoria desencadena una sensación de incomodidad extraña. Entonces me golpea. "¡Oh sí! ¡Sabía que estaba olvidando algo!"

"¿Qué?"

"Quería agradecer a Daphne y Astoria por los regalos," digo. "¿Mencionaron, em, lo que les hice?"

Ladea la cabeza hacia atrás sorprendida. "¿_Hiciste_ sus regalos?"

"Ah, sí, bueno…" me detuve, mi cara se puso roja.

"No los mencionaron," dice suavemente.

Mi corazón se hunde. "Bueno, eso es de esperarse, supongo. Probablemente estén acostumbrados a mucho mejor."

"Estoy segura de que estaban distraídas ya que les dije que vendrían aquí tan pronto como entraran," ofrece.

"Mm," digo, tratando de evitar hablar para no tener que tratar de mantener la decepción en mi voz. Después de unos momentos más, la canción termina. "Gracias por el baile, Sra. Da-"

"Tracey," me corrige.

"Tracey, quiero decir," le digo con una sonrisa. Ella le devuelve la sonrisa y hace una pequeña reverencia antes de marchar hacia Blaise para exigir un baile. Me dirijo a Daphne, que había dejado esa canción después de convencer al chico Slytherin para que bailara. "Hola Daphne, olvidé agradecerte por mi regalo… no tuve la oportunidad de leer mucho el libro, porque gracias a Hermione tienen una regla de 'no leer en el árbol' ya que nunca obtendríamos a través de nuestras pilas. Pero se ve maravilloso, gracias."

Ella se ríe cuando describo la regla. "Me alegro de que te guste." Luego su rostro se pone serio y habla en voz baja. "Pensé que dijiste que acabas de hacer una tontería… pero ninguna de esas cosas que hiciste fue tonta. El marco es hermoso; debe haberte tomado una eternidad."

Me sonrojo ante su obvia sinceridad. "Bueno, la imagen merecía un buen marco."

Ella resopla. "No puedo creer que realmente hayas tomado una foto de eso. Planeaste toda esa conversación, ¿no?"

Sonrío victoriosamente. "Bueno, nos posicioné correctamente y le dije que captara tu sonrisa. El resto se dejó al azar."

"Al azar… _perth_."

"Precisamente así."

Ella me sonríe y sacude la cabeza. "Y emparejado con _geb_ o… eso es extremadamente inteligente teniendo en cuenta que te atrapó rogando y dándote la vuelta."

Sonrío tristemente. "Aposté, esperando que lo tomaras de esa manera. A la inversa…" Su sonrisa se desvanece. "Desea-"

"No lo digas," interrumpe, levantando su mano para evitar mi deseo de que las cosas puedan ser diferentes. "Simplemente no. Gracias por el medallón también. ¿Asumo que piensas que eso también fue inteligente?"

Me reí suavemente. "Una vez escuché que alguien se refería a ti como la Reina del Hielo, de ahí la tiara con runas _isaz_."

Ella arquea una ceja. "¿Reina de hielo? Muy gracioso. ¿Y supongo que el _kaunan_ de atrás te representa para derretir mi corazón helado?"

"Estoy seguro de que debes estar leyendo demasiado," le digo con una gran sonrisa.

"Estoy segura," dice de una manera que claramente significa que no me cree. "¿Y las piedras? ¿Creí que hiciste todos tus regalos?"

"Lo hice."

Sus ojos se abren. "¿Cómo hiciste-?"

"¿Cómo hizo qué?" Astoria pregunta mientras se une a nosotros.

"Hizo esas piedras de luz y el escudo por sí mismo," dice Daphne, sin apartar sus ojos de mí.

Los ojos de la chica más joven también se abren en estado de shock, haciéndome sonrojar. "Eso es… eso es…"

"Bueno, quería darles a ambos algo útil, ya que no podía hacer que las tallas hicieran nada," dije con un encogimiento de hombros avergonzado.

"Eso es realmente impresionante, William. En serio," dice sinceramente, lo que hace que me sonroje más profundamente, lo que a su vez hace que sonría. "Hablando de las tallas, ¿te diste cuenta del significado detrás del colgante de Astoria?" Daphne pregunta. "Tu nota para ella no lo mencionó."

Me sorprende ver a Astoria sacarlo de debajo de su túnica. Una serpiente relativamente gruesa y ennegrecida se enrolla protectoramente alrededor de un huevo grande y pálido; el cuello de la serpiente se levanta de la parte superior del huevo, cae hacia abajo para tocar la punta, luego se levanta nuevamente. Una pequeña runa de _algiz_ está tallada en el fondo del huevo. Hay una larga y delgada cuerda negra que se enhebra a través del lazo formado por el cuello de la serpiente y luego desaparece debajo de su túnica.

"No lo recuerdo," digo honestamente, "se me ocurrió cuando estaba tratando de decidir qué tallar, y la idea simplemente no me dejaba solo. No tenía mucho tiempo, así que fui con ella."

Daphne me mira a los ojos y supongo que encuentra la verdad. "Es de la mitología griega; Ophion es una serpiente que se enrolla alrededor de un huevo acostado por la diosa suprema Eurynome, del cual nace el universo. Mi familia tiene sus raíces en la antigua Grecia, y por tradición la familia Greengrass les da a sus hijos nombres griegos. El mío significa laurel, Astoria es una forma de Astraea, la doncella estelar."

"Guau," es todo lo que puedo decir. Realmente no tenía idea.

Daphne se ríe entre dientes. "Realmente no sabías qué efecto podría tener. Y aquí pensé que estabas siendo extremadamente inteligente, aunque estaba un poco preocupada por el mensaje que podrías estar tratando de enviar."

"Mi madre estaba prácticamente lista para firmar un contrato de matrimonio," dice Astoria con cierta diversión, que luego se desvanece, "hasta que mi padre le habló de tu- er, ti."

Hice una mueca un poco. "Ah, escuchaste sobre eso, ¿verdad?"

Astoria asiente con la cabeza y Daphne frunce el ceño disculpándose. "Lo siento, William, no sabía que decirle."

Me encojo de hombros. "Está bien, siempre y cuando no haya cambiado de opinión sobre el Baile de esta noche."

"No lo he hecho," dice Astoria con firmeza.

"Bueno, bien, ¡porque no estoy devolviendo la corbata, los gemelos y los tachuelas, o el boutineer! Entonces…" digo, sacando la lengua.

Astoria se ríe de mi exhibición infantil.

"Gracias por eso, por cierto, se ven realmente elegantes. Me alegro de que coincidamos, ahora. Algunos de mis amigos no creían que iba a ir con la chica más bonita de la escuela, pero cuando aparecí con — ¡ay! ¡Ahí es donde Hermione siempre me pega!" Me burlo de la mirada de Daphne.

"No deberías haberle dicho eso," dice Astoria, todavía riendo.

"Aw, mierda."

* * *

"Uf, estos volantes son horribles," se lamenta Ron nuevamente.

"No sé, creo que van bien con el cabello largo," le digo. Lo hacen un poco, lo hace parecer un viejo vampiro o algo así.

"Ni siquiera se notan si no te mueves con ellos todo el tiempo," señala Harry.

Él todavía se mueve. Estamos afuera del Gran Comedor con Harry y Ron mirando las escaleras hacia la Torre Gryffindor, Neville mirando las escaleras opuestas hacia la Torre Ravenclaw, y yo mirando el corredor que conduce a las mazmorras de Slytherin. Se me ocurre que ni siquiera le pregunté a Daphne quién era su cita. Bueno, supongo que lo descubriré pronto.

Luna es la primera de nuestras citas en aparecer, y se ve… bueno, como Luna: una belleza extraña y etérea con un vestido gris con volantes que combina con sus grandes ojos grises. Su cabello rubio normalmente desordenado está elegantemente recogido, excepto un par de ondas finas y sueltas que caen a cada lado de su cara, ocultando parcialmente sus grandes aretes de plata con gemas de color púrpura. Las flores violetas oscuras en el ramillete de su muñeca izquierda están rodeadas de brillantes zarcillos y aros plateados, y ella tiene una decoración similar en su muñeca derecha sin las flores.

"Guau, Luna se ve hermosa," dice Harry sinceramente, mirando a Neville.

"Lo hace. Boca cerrada, Neville," le digo en broma, dándole una palmada en la espalda mientras se dirige hacia ella.

Parvati en realidad baja las escaleras de Gryffindor con Padma; las dos vestidas con lo que creo (basado en mi amplia experiencia basada completamente en una película particular de Bollywood que he visto) son una especie de vestidos tradicionales de la India. Parvati lleva un ámbar recortado en carmesí, mientras que Padma lleva un carmesí recortado en ámbar. Ambos tienen el cabello cortado en el centro con una cadena plateada que cuelga del centro, de la cual cuelga un pequeño colgante cerca de la parte superior de la frente. La cadena se divide en tres cerca de la parte superior de la cabeza, se envuelve el cabello y sale de detrás de la cabeza para sujetarla a los pendientes. Sus muñecas están adornadas con pilas de coloridos brazaletes. Es completamente diferente de lo que llevan el resto de las chicas – incluso las otras chicas asiáticas, pero las gemelas lo logran muy bien. Padma se separa y se encuentra con un chico Ravenclaw que no reconozco, mientras que Parvati se acerca a Ron. Los dos chocan horriblemente a pesar del tono casi idéntico del carmesí.

La respiración de Harry señala la llegada de Hermione, que giré rápidamente para atrapar. Está bajando la escalera lenta y ligeramente inestable sobre los tacones plateados que solo había usado durante nuestras sesiones de práctica. Los talones se asoman desde largas cascadas de tenues volantes de color azul pálido, que se funden en un corpiño ceñido sostenido por tiras muy finas de material sobre sus hombros. Su cabello carece por completo de cualquier indicio de su habitual maleza: está peinado hacia atrás y levantado, excepto por unos pocos rizos aparentemente aleatorios pero elegantes que caen sobre sus hombros. La única joyería es un delgado collar de plata y pequeños aretes de plata.

Antes de darme cuenta, Hermione está parada frente a nosotros, aclarándose la garganta. Me recupero lo suficiente como para empujar a Harry.

"Eh… er… ¡guau!" dice elocuentemente.

Hermione sonríe tímidamente, claramente disfrutando el efecto que está teniendo en nosotros.

"Hermione, mira…" empiezo, pero el acto de hablar en voz alta reinicia mis procesos de pensamiento. Se supone que debo dejar que Harry vaya primero, y no creo que decir 'guau' cuente.

"…hermosa," dice Harry. Asiento tontamente.

"Ustedes están haciendo esto a propósito," dice ella, frunciendo los labios para ocultar una sonrisa.

Recuerdo que solo puedo complementar una sola función, pero tengo problemas para elegir una. Al menos uno que pueda ser apropiado para todos los demás. "Em, tu… cabello… se ve increíble."

Ella se sonroja ante nuestro comportamiento, luego, después de una conmoción detrás de mí, mira por encima de mi hombro. "Tal vez quieras guardar tu elocuencia para eso, William." Me hace un gesto para que me dé la vuelta, y cuando lo hago, veo que las hermanas Greengrass emergen del corredor de Slytherin. Daphne tiene un vestido verde oscuro brillante y ceñido que se ensancha ligeramente debajo de las caderas y apenas alcanza los tobillos, mostrando sus brillantes tacones dorados, con tiras y un toque de las pantorrillas debajo. Las delicadas joyas de oro acentúan perfectamente el atuendo.

Astoria también luce completamente como una princesa, su vestido violeta luce capas de material transparente y brillante sobre sus hombros y en la parte superior. El color acentúa sus ojos perfectamente. Se ensancha un poco en su cintura para darle una figura más curvilínea de lo que permite su edad. Sus zapatos y joyas son del mismo platino y amatista que mis nuevos gemelos y tachuelas.

Una vez más, aparecen frente a mí antes de que me dé cuenta.

"Estás pegado, William," dice Daphne con una sonrisa.

"Creo que lo rompiste," dice Hermione, riendo.

"Disculpen, mi habilidad para formar pensamientos racionales ha sido suspendida por la fuerza de las tres diosas a mi alrededor," les digo con voz mecánica. "No estoy completamente seguro de que mi cerebro no se haya derretido al tratar de encontrar adjetivos satisfactorios para sus cumplidos programados regularmente."

"Mientras se limpia el cerebro, debo decir que te ves hermosa, Hermione," dice Daphne, sonriendo.

Esto evoca un sonrojo aún más profundo que Harry o yo salimos de ella. "Gracias, Daphne. Eres aún más hermosa de lo habitual."

Esto rompe el atasco en mi cerebro. "Maldita sea, Harry, nos patearon el trasero en nuestro propio juego. ¡Por otra chica, nada menos!"

"No seas grosero, William," Hermione regaña juguetonamente. "Hay damas presentes."

"Lo has entendido mal," le digo, "había como máximo un par de mortales estupefactos y un trío de deidades menores al alcance del oído."

"Te ves absolutamente deslumbrante, Dav-nee," dice una voz fuertemente acentuada por encima de mi hombro. Me giro para ver la mano de Daphne levantada a los labios de nada menos que Viktor Krum.

Sigue una ronda rápida de presentaciones. "Positivamente deslumbrante, William, ¿eso lo cubre?" Astoria pregunta juguetonamente.

"En realidad, ya había descartado los simples adjetivos como insuficientes – sin ofender, Sr. Krum. ¿Cómo pueden un simple par de palabras transmitir la profundidad de su belleza divina cuando el Alto Coro de los Serafines lloraría por su horrible horror colectivo en su presencia?"

"En verdad, tu regalo de hipérbole es asombroso," dice Hermione mientras ella y Daphne ponen los ojos en blanco.

Me río. "Lo llamo el regalo de la verdad, pero su modestia se está volviendo bastante grande, mis queridos."

"Señor Lerner, si quiere entrar al Salón, los Campeones pronto estarán haciendo su entrada," dice la Profesora McGonagall. Me sorprende ver que solo los cuatro campeones y sus citas todavía están aquí.

"Mis disculpas, Profesora," digo. "Nos vemos en la pista de baile, damas, caballeros." Me dirijo a otro campeón. "Sr. Davies; Sra. Delacour, ¿puedo decir que se ve realmente encantadora esta noche?" Mantengo mi sonrisa agradable a pesar de los sonidos de asfixia detrás de mí. Un momento después, Krum estalla en una risa ronca. Asintiendo con la cabeza a un perplejo Cedric y Cho, le ofrezco a Astoria mi brazo y entramos en nuestra segunda Bola del día.

* * *

"Harry, puedo necesitar tu ayuda para la próxima," le digo, mientras nos sentamos en otra canción más enérgica. Puedo simular mi camino a través de los lentos, pero mi completa falta de ritmo destruye cualquier posibilidad de no parecer un tonto durante los rápidos. Y con suerte estamos a punto de otro lento.

El mago con gafas levanta una ceja. "¿Oh?"

Asiento con la cabeza. "Después de bailar con Susan, ahora bailé con al menos una chica de cada una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts."

Susan Bones está construida con bastante solidez, como su tía Amelia. Así que estaba completamente atónita cuando le pedí que bailara en lugar de la más ágil Hannah Abbott o una de las Hufflepuffs más antiguas y bonitas que merodean por Cedric Diggory. Hannah tuvo que darle un empujón cuando Susan protestó en el mismo sentido. Se sorprendió cuando supe que su tía es la Jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, y se sonrojó tanto como su cabello cuando le dije que quería bailar con ella porque creo que es bonita y escuché que era una de las los pocas Hufflepuff que nunca usaron una de las insignias de Draco, no por quién es su tía.

"¿Y?" Harry pregunta, volviendo mi atención al presente.

"Bueno, hay otros dos grupos de estudiantes aquí," le digo con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Harry se ensanchan. "¿No estarás pensando en preguntar-?"

"Lo estoy. Pero no sé si estoy dispuesto a resistir su aura… no por un baile completo. Sin embargo, lo estás haciendo."

Harry frunce el ceño. "¿Qué hay de Hermione?"

Me río. "¿No lo has notado? Ella no tendrá problemas para encontrar una pareja de baile."

"Eso no es lo que quise decir," dice rotundamente.

"Simplemente no le gusta Fleur por cómo hace reaccionar a los chicos," le digo, rechazando la objeción. "No reaccionas así."

Harry suspira pesadamente.

"Además, solo te falta Hufflepuff, Hermione apreciará nuestro intento de fomentar las relaciones entre escuelas."

Resopla. "¿Así es como lo llamas?"

"Por supuesto," digo con fingida indignación. "¿Qué, crees que trataría de bailar con tantas mujeres hermosas como sea posible solo para mi propio placer?"

"Sí, ¿quién en su sano juicio haría algo así?"

Lentamente avanzamos por el pasillo para ubicarnos cerca de la delegación Beauxbatons cuando Hermione nos ve y nos mira inquisitivamente. Harry se encoge de hombros y me señala con el pulgar y le guiño un ojo. Ella pone los ojos en blanco y vuelve a bailar con Ginny, Dean y Seamus. Sonrío y sacudo la cabeza. No es justo que todas las mujeres se vean bien cuando bailan, incluso una tan aficionada como Hermione o tan extraña como Luna. Deben obtener un manual al nacer o algo así.

La canción termina y afortunadamente la siguiente es lenta. Tal como estaba planeado, un grupo de chicas Beauxbatons se dirige directamente hacia nosotros con Fleur Delacour en el centro. Ya estoy empezando a sudar. "Eh, ¿Harry?"

"Este es tu show, William," dice con una sonrisa.

"La próxima vez háblame de eso," murmuro. Luego, más fuerte, "buenas noches, Sra. Delacour. ¿Hablamos antes? Mi nombre es William Lerner." Cuando sus ojos azul oscuro se encuentran con los míos, siento una oleada de deseo de complacerla. Puedo sentir la sangre corriendo por mi cara, y un deseo insano de presumir de alguna manera. Es suficiente para hacerme cerrar la boca y forzarla.

"William," dice Harry, empujándome.

"Sra. Delacour, me preguntaba si haría el honor de-" mi voz se tensa mientras inclina la cabeza un poco hacia adelante y los impulsos se vuelven más fuertes. Mis ojos parpadean hacia la chica a su lado, mirándome molesta. "-de presentar a tu hermosa amiga aquí."

El silencio conmocionado reina por varios momentos, hasta que Harry se aclara la garganta. "Es cierto, Fleur, me ha estado molestando para que lo acompañe toda la noche. ¿No supongo que me harías el honor de unirte a mí en este baile?"

Su compostura se recupera rápidamente cuando Harry habla. "Por supuesto, 'Arry." Luego se vuelve hacia mí con los labios adelgazados. "Monsieur Lerner. Zis es Veronique Dubois, Anuzzer Séptimo Año en Beauxbatons." Se da vuelta y arrastra a Harry a la pista de baile, e inmediatamente me siento aliviado cuando siento que la presión se eleva.

"No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso," dice Veronique una vez que se recupera de la sorpresa. Parece tener mucho menos acento que Fleur.

"Soy parcial con las morenas, Sra. Dubois," le digo encogiéndome de hombros mientras le ofrezco mi mano. Ella acepta y me permite llevarla de vuelta a la pista de baile.

Sorprendentemente, ella me acerca tanto como Hermione cuando tomamos nuestras posiciones, pero no parece pensar que sea un gran problema. "Ella no estará contenta de que ambos se hayan resistido a su aura… pude sentir lo fuerte que lo estaba poniendo, ya sabes. Lo hiciste admirablemente, pero tu amigo ni siquiera se estremeció."

Soplo mis mejillas, pensando en lo aliviado que estaba de salir de allí. "No habría durado mucho más, creo."

Sus ojos verdes moteados buscan los míos. "Ibas a preguntarle, ¿no?"

"Lo estaba," admito. "Pero creo que salí adelante de Harry en este caso."

Ella resopla ante eso.

"Oye, estaba diciendo la verdad, realmente prefiero las morenas," insisto. "El hecho de no tener que luchar para mantener mi cordura es solo una ventaja."

Finalmente sonríe y niega con la cabeza ante mis payasadas. Me las arreglo para sacar un poco de información sobre Beauxbatons, lo que me da la impresión de que está feliz de proporcionar, ya que no estamos hablando de Fleur. También descubrí que esperaba convertirse en la Campeona de los Tres Magos de Beauxbatons, ya que obtiene mejores calificaciones que Fleur en Defensa, pero aparentemente la Copa favoreció las habilidades de la Veela en Encantamientos y Transfiguración. Cuando pregunta por Hogwarts, le ofrezco mostrarle los alrededores, pero no me toma en serio, ya que supuestamente soy un par de años más joven que ella. Cuando nos separemos, digo que la veré por ahí, pero ella solo sonríe indulgentemente cuando un hombre mayor le ofrece su mano.

Continuando con mi desgracia, no tenía un objetivo particular para Durmstrang, y la chica que le pregunté terminó con un acento bastante espeso y no entendió mucho de lo que dije. Ella también dijo que hablé demasiado.

"Tenía que cubrirte, William," dice Harry cuando nos encontramos de nuevo. "Fleur pensó que te estabas burlando de ella antes de que entramos, y luego, cuando le preguntaste por su amiga…" Sacude la cabeza y se ríe. "Tuve que agachar la cabeza detrás de ti para ocultar mi cara, por cierto."

"Gracias, y perdón por eso," le digo con una sonrisa. "¿Qué le dijiste antes?"

"Dije que le habías contado una broma a Krum antes y que era un poco lento en la aceptación de la barrera del idioma, y que las chicas se reían de él."

"¡Bien hecho! ¿Entonces no me va a lanzar un ataque furtivo de aura?"

"Bueno, no hay promesas allí, pero recibí un beso en ambas mejillas después de la canción," finaliza con una sonrisa.

"Bastardo con suerte," le digo. "Tal vez debería volver y probar un-"

Harry se ríe para interrumpirme. "Sigue adelante y haz eso. Todavía necesito una Hufflepuff."

"En ese caso, veré si puedo agarrar a Hermione y presumir de mi logro," le dije pensativamente, "de todos modos solo he bailado con ella una vez."

Harry resopla.

"¿Dije jactancia? Quise decir… eh… hacerle saber los humildes sacrificios que he hecho en nombre de las relaciones entre escuelas."

"Sí, estoy seguro de que ella lo verá de esa manera," dice, sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza. "Buena suerte con eso."

Lamentablemente, Hermione ya está atrapada, bailando con Ron de todas las personas. Admito con cierto orgullo que mis manipulaciones han hecho que la Bola, sea mucho más agradable para Harry, Ron y las gemelas Patil – por cierto, estas últimas son bailarinas maravillosas. Continuando vagando por la pista de baile, me encuentro con una Luna tarareando, balanceándose sobre sus talones con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro. "Hola, Luna," le digo amablemente, intentando emular su voz meliflua.

Ella sonríe como si se diera cuenta de eso. "Hola, William," dice con voz grave.

Me río. Sí, ella se dio cuenta. "¿Me concederías éste baile?"

En respuesta, toma mi mano extendida y me permite guiarla a la pista de baile. Como antes, parece flotar mientras se mueve. Una de las cosas que amo de Luna es que el silencio nunca es incómodo; ella se contenta con ser guiada y girar alrededor de la pista de baile sin decir una palabra, incluso si nos miramos directamente el uno al otro. Aunque, eso probablemente desconcierta a alguien fuera de mí, Harry y Neville.

"Gracias por este año, William," dice Luna, arruinando totalmente mi punto sobre el silencio.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Tengo más amigos de los que he tenido antes," dice ella, "era amiga de Ginny antes de Hogwarts, pero hizo muchos más amigos cuando llegó aquí. No lo hice, hasta que tú apareciste."

La apreté contra mí, y ella apoyo su cabeza contra mi pecho y suspiro alegremente. "Nadie se tomó el tiempo para conocerte, y realmente se lo perdieron por eso. Estúpidos Ravenclaws."

"Oh, no estamos tan mal," responde ella. "Muchos de nosotros somos tímidos, especialmente con gente nueva."

"Bueno, tal vez sí, pero el hecho es que se han perdido," le digo. "No sé cómo alguien no podría amarte."

Esto hace que se ponga rígida en mis brazos. "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Dije que no sé cómo alguien no podría amarte, una vez que te conozcan. Sé que lo hago, y estoy seguro de que Harry y Hermione lo saben. Lo más probable es que Neville también." En este punto, prácticamente la estoy cargando, pero es tan ligera que apenas se nota.

"Me… ¿Me amas?"

Me reí suavemente. "Sí, te amo. Me imaginé que ya te habías dado cuenta, de la forma en que te diste cuenta de Harry, Hermione y yo. Te conocí, ¿no? Eres la persona más genuina que conozco. De hecho, Adopté un poco de tu personalidad desde que te conocí." Debería haberme dado cuenta de eso cuando Hermione preguntó en broma si Luna y yo estábamos relacionados, pero no se me ocurrió hasta hoy cuando me jacté de mi don de la verdad. "Aunque, admito que eres mucho mejor actuando como tú que yo."

Ella no responde por un corto tiempo. "Espero que sí, de lo contrario me sentiría bastante redundante."

Eso me hace temblar de risa. "Oh, creo que el mundo sería un lugar mucho más feliz con más Lunas. Tú, Neville, Harry, Hermione…"

"Tú igual," dice ella, pero sacudo la cabeza y mi alegría se desvanece.

"No, yo no. Todos ustedes son el mejor tipo de personas. En el mejor de los casos, soy una pobre imitación de ustedes, y ese es solo uno de mis muchos actos. Mis máscaras."

Ella no responde de inmediato, pero se relaja y vuelve a flotar alrededor de la pista de baile. "Sin embargo, los usas siempre. Por lo que mantengo mi declaración anterior."

Respondo abrazándola más fuerte. No tengo el valor para señalar que ella podría cambiar de opinión, dependiendo de lo que suceda a fines de este año. Tampoco señalo hacia dónde pueden conducir los caminos pavimentados con buenas intenciones. Es egoísta, pero por ahora quiero fingir que soy la persona que ella cree que soy. Puedo fingir que siento que ella comprende en cierto nivel lo que estoy tratando de hacer. Terminamos la canción en silencio, como si ella también supiera lo que estoy obteniendo de esto. La amo por eso.

"Me perdí el momento, pero yo también te amo, William," dice ella, justo antes de que nos separemos.

Sonrío y la beso en la parte superior de la cabeza, en mi lugar habitual. "No te lo perdiste en absoluto." Luego la solté con un brazo y nos alejamos para encontrar a Hermione con Luna todavía apretada contra mi cuerpo. Nos encontramos con nuestro objetivo con Ron mientras salen de la pista de baile.

"Ustedes dos se ven cómodos," dice ella, recordándome nuestra primer mini-Bola, excepto que está sonriendo cuando lo dice esta vez. "¿Comercias?"

"Está bien," digo descaradamente, "pero no he intentado esto con otro chico antes."

"Eh…" dice Ron.

"Solo hazlo, Ron," le digo en un susurro, "de esta manera podríamos ver a Hermione y Luna bailando juntas."

"Creo que disfrutaría bailar con Hermione," dice Luna soñadoramente.

"Yo también," le digo con una sonrisa.

Hermione rueda los ojos y agarra mi mano. "Vamos, pervertido. Me debes otro baile."

"Sí, señora."

"Me gustó más cuando me llamaste 'milady.'"

"Muy bien, milady. Sé cómo prefieres ser la dom-"

"No de la manera pervertida, imbécil," interrumpe. "Sabes, cuando solías tratarme bien."

"¡Me hieres, milady! Por qué, movería una montaña por ti, si te agradara. Te cavaría un océano, si quisieras divertirte en el oleaje. Lazaría la luna y la acercaría más si fuera necesario y haría tu noche es un poco más brillante. Pararía el sol en el cielo si-"

"Detente," dice, riendo. "Lo entiendo, lo entiendo."

"Uf, eso es bueno," le digo con exagerado alivio. "Me estaba quedando sin formas de escalar la descripción de mi devoción por ti. Tendría que hacer todo lo cosmológico contigo."

Resopla. "Entonces, ¿qué has estado haciendo? Te vi luciendo travieso hace un rato."

"Puede que haya tratado de pedirle a Fleur que baile," le digo con una sonrisa.

"Oh no, ¿qué paso?"

"Bueno, ella realmente subió sus planos de Veela a mí y a Harry," le digo. "No afectó a Harry, por supuesto, pero apenas podía pensar con claridad. Solo logré pedirle que me presentara a su amiga."

Sus ojos se abren y ella jadea. "¡No lo hiciste!"

Sonrío ampliamente. "¿Cuántas veces vas a dudar de mis historias?"

Ella ríe. "Oh, Dios mío, William, ¿qué hizo ella?"

"Bueno, todos se quedaron allí conmocionados por unos segundos hasta que Harry inventó una historia sobre mí queriendo hablar con su amiga toda la noche. Luego le pidió a Fleur que bailara y me controló los daños. Es un buen hombre, nuestro Harry."

"¿Y la chica?"

"Veronique Dubois, otro séptimo año en Beauxbatons. Me recordó a ti, en realidad, excepto que no es tan bonita." Disfruto el leve sonrojo que se levanta en sus mejillas. "Deberías bailar con un chico de allí, si aún no lo has hecho, y hacer que te lo cuente. Me pareció bastante interesante."

"Mm," dice ella, "Viktor me contó cosas sobre Durmstrang, pero no lo habría llamado interesante. ¡No admiten en absoluto a los Nacidos de Muggles!"

Creo recordarlo de un fanfiction particular de Harry como gemelo, ahora que lo menciona. "Eso no es muy inteligente de su parte. Quizás es por eso que a la chica con la que bailé desde allí no le caí bien."

"¿Sabía que eres Nacido de Muggles?"

Me encojo de hombros. "No sé, ella acaba de decir que hablo demasiado."

La boca de Hermione se abre, luego echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe a carcajadas. Su cara se pone roja mientras su cuerpo tiembla de alegría.

"¡Respira, Hermione, respira!"

"Lo siento," dice, todavía con espasmos. "¿Tal vez deberías seguir diciéndole que le gustas hasta que ella lo crea?" Este comentario hace que vuelva a perder el control y no puedo evitar reírme con ella.

"Va a ser muy difícil decirte el resto cuando estés así, gran tonta."

"Está bien, lo siento, lo siento," dice ella, tirando de nuestras manos para limpiar sus lágrimas. Puedo decir que ella realmente no lo es. "¿Qué más pasó? En realidad, ¿por qué estabas bailando con ella de todos modos?"

"Oh sí, bueno, eso fue parte de mi brillante plan para fomentar las relaciones entre las escuelas y entre las casas. He bailado con al menos una chica de cada una de las cuatro Casas de Hogwarts y una de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Creo que Harry está yendo a por ello también."

"¿Estás seguro de que no es tu brillante plan bailar con tantas brujas bonitas como sea posible?"

Trato de parecer sorprendida y ofendido, pero ella me da La Mirada. Caigo mi hombro exageradamente en la derrota. "Maldita sea."

"No digas groserías, William."

"Lo siento."

"¿Con quién bailaste de Hufflepuff?"

Le conté sobre Susan Bones y su tía, y sobre mí aparentemente adivinando correctamente que nunca había usado una de las insignias anti-Harry.

Ella me mira sorprendida de nuevo. "Tienes razón, dudo que ella se hubiera puesto una. Cuando era bebé, Harry terminó la guerra que mató a muchos de su familia. Pero, por supuesto, lo sabías, ¿no? ¿Sabes? Susan podría ser una buena amiga tener cuando tenemos que… bueno, no importa. Suficiente sobre temas deprimentes. Luna parecía más feliz de lo normal."

"¿Puedes decir eso?" Pregunto sorprendido. "Supongo que sí. Le dije que la amo."

Esto hace que tropiece. "¿Qué?"

"Sí, esa fue su respuesta también. Le dije que tú y yo, además de Harry y probablemente Neville, todos la amamos, y luego le dije por qué. Parecía feliz por eso, y luego me dijo que me ama, también." Frunzo el ceño ante su mirada de sorpresa. "No mentí, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ¿cómo no podrías amar a Luna?"

"N-No, tienes razón. Simplemente me sorprendiste, eso es todo. Quizás recuerdes que no todo el mundo habla sobre el amor tan fácilmente como tú. Solo me tomó un segundo antes de darme cuenta de lo que querías decir." Entonces ella me mira seriamente. "¿Estás seguro de que ella entendió cómo lo dijiste en serio y que lo hizo de la misma manera?"

Pienso en la conversación, y tengo que fruncir el ceño y sacudir la cabeza. "La forma en que le dije… estoy bastante seguro, pero supongo que no puedo estar completamente seguro. ¿Crees que debería hablar con ella al respecto? Ella no sabe… eh, ya sabes… sobre mí. Al menos, no se lo he dicho. Sin embargo, ella puede ser al menos tan perceptiva como tú."

Hermione suspira. "Sabes, no creo que entiendas bien qué efecto pueden tener esas palabras en una chica que nunca las ha escuchado de alguien fuera de su familia. Hablaré con ella, si no te importa… podría hacerla sentir incómoda si lo haces. Más incómoda, quiero decir."

"Gracias Hermione… puedes decirle cualquier cosa que creas que debería saber sobre mí. Confío en ti."

"Excepto lo que no sé," dice con amargura.

Suspiro tristemente y la atraigo más cerca. "Excepto eso."

Ella no responde por un momento. "No voy a alejarte de nuevo, William," dice suavemente, como si supiera lo que estoy haciendo. La canción termina y nuestro abrazo dura varios minutos más hasta que respira hondo y levanta la cabeza de mi pecho. "Bueno, todavía necesito compañeros de Ravenclaw y Beauxbatons si voy a… ¿qué fue? 'Fomentar las relaciones entre las escuelas y entre las casas' creo que habías dicho."

Sonrío. "Me alegra que lo veas a mi manera."

"Lo veo de _esa_ manera," dice, "pero no diría que de _tu_ manera."

"Estoy seguro de que no sé a qué te refieres," le dije con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto que no. Ve a buscar algunas brujas hermosas para bailar, William."

"Bueno, si debes ser tan vulgar al respecto… a juzgar por mi compañía actual, creo que me ha ido bastante bien en ese sentido."

Ella sacude la cabeza y sonríe. "Hasta luego, William."

Algún tiempo después, a pesar de ser el último baile de la noche, Astoria una vez más me usa para girar enérgicamente alrededor de la pista de baile. De hecho, creo que las cuatro horas anteriores solo le han servido para aumentar su energía. Después de bailar tanto, tengo mucha más confianza que antes, pero también es mucho más atrevida. De alguna manera enloqueció a través de los levantamientos, giros e inmersiones adicionales mientras ella se reía de alegría. Todavía estaba rebotando cuando nuestro grupo extendido se dividió en dos fuera del Gran Comedor: los Slytherin se dirigen a las mazmorras mientras que los Gryffindor se dirigen a la Torre Ravenclaw primero para dejar a Luna. Sonrío de oreja a oreja cuando Daphne me permite repetirle el abrazo y los besos en las mejillas que le di a Astoria, una muestra que conmociona a los demás y, al parecer, fomenta más muestras abiertas de afecto entre los miembros de nuestro grupo de Casas rivales. Intento mucho no reírme a carcajadas cuando Luna abraza descaradamente a los cuatro Slytherins, incluido un Blaise aparentemente demasiado aturdido para fruncir el ceño.

Una vez que dejamos a Luna – después de otra ronda de abrazos, más besos en la mejilla para mí, Harry, Hermione y Neville, por supuesto – nuestro tranquilo paseo de regreso a Gryffindor se llena de risas gracias a las historias de ambos de la noche anterior y de principios de año. Me aseguro de agradecerle a Neville una vez más por las túnicas… realmente me habría perdido la diversión sin ellas.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: Consecuencias**

"Once niños, tres niñas y una profesora, Hermione," le digo mientras nos sentamos en la sala común a última hora de la mañana siguiente.

"¿Qué?" Ella pregunta, levantando la vista de uno de los libros que recibió como regalo.

"Esa fue la cantidad de personas que me preguntaron por los Treinta y Siete Pasos para el Éxtasis Femenino en la Bola de anoche," le digo.

Harry y Neville se echaron a reír, mientras las mejillas de Hermione se pusieron rosa claro. "Oh." Luego sus ojos se abren mientras procesa completamente mis declaraciones anteriores. "¿Un _profesor_?"

Ignoro la pregunta implícita. No tengo ganas de describir lo vergonzoso que fue para la Profesora Vector teorizar sobre el significado del número treinta y siete y lo que debe significar completar varios pasos. No hace falta decir que fue bastante incómodo… y un poco caliente. Esa es probablemente la razón por la que he estado tarareando '_here's to you Mrs. Rob inson_' toda la mañana. "¿Cuántos te preguntaron?"

"Solo dos chicas y un chico," dice en voz baja, obviamente ocultando algo. Levanto una ceja hacia ella. "¿Qué? ¡Es verdad!" Mi ceja no se retrae. "Oh, bien, una fue Mandy Brocklehurst pasándome el mensaje de un grupo de Ravenclaws, y la otra fue Susan Bones recibiendo la primicia de probablemente dos docenas de Hufflepuffs que miraban desde una esquina. Eso fue después de que bailaste con ella. Susan dijo que ella quería preguntarte pero se acobardo." Ella obedientemente toma pelusa inexistente de su túnica avergonzada.

Silbo.

"Bastardo con suerte," se queja Ron.

"No digas groserías, Ronald," dice Hermione reflexivamente.

"No todos quieren que lo intente," señalo, "de hecho, imagino que muy pocos lo hacen, probablemente tengan curiosidad o esperen que les enseñe a sus novios."

"Excepto por el chico que me preguntó," dice Hermione, ahora dividida entre diversión y vergüenza, "te estaba mirando con mucha atención."

"¿En serio? Pero se supone que es para el éxtasis femenino."

Ella se encoge de hombros. "No parecía demasiado preocupado por eso."

"Tengo que admitir que tengo curiosidad por saber si funcionaría en un hombre gay," le digo, rascándome la cabeza. "No puedo imaginar que lo haga. Supuestamente funciona en las lesbianas, por lo que parece que está diseñado específicamente para la anatomía femenina."

"¡Grosero!" Ron dice, haciendo una mueca.

"En realidad no lo haría, Ronald," regaña Hermione, pero luego su rostro se arruga cuando me mira, "¿lo harías?"

Resoplo. "Bueno, hubo una vez que intenté que Harry besara mi mejilla…" Me río de la incredulidad de Ron, e incluso Neville se estremece un poco.

"¿Cómo puedes… cómo has podido…?" Ron farfulla.

"Somos un poco más comprensivos en el mundo muggle, Ron," le dije encogiéndome de hombros. "Claro, soy heterosexual, pero no hay nada de malo en hombres y mujeres que no lo son. De hecho, las mujeres pueden ser muy agradables de ver."

"¡William!" Dice Hermione, horrorizada.

Oh, ustedes, adolescentes pobres, atrapados a principios de los 90, por nunca haber conocido las maravillas de la pornografía en Internet. "Oye, si se sienten cómodos con su sexualidad y dejan de ser exhibicionistas, ¿quién soy yo para negarles su placer?" O aproveche sus decisiones potencialmente lamentables, en el caso de la pornografía en Internet, pero son demasiado jóvenes para escuchar eso.

"Eres un hombre noble por hacer tales sacrificios, William," dice Harry, sonrojándose de vergüenza por mí.

"Creo que pronunciaste mal 'pervertido' Harry," dice Hermione con una mirada dirigida hacia mí.

"Dice la chica que le contó a la chismosa más grande de nuestro año que usé los Treinta y Siete Pasos del Éxtasis Femenino en ella," le dije con una sonrisa.

La mirada de Hermione cae cuando su rostro se vuelve de un tono rojo brillante.

"Lo que lo hace aún mejor es que ella estaba diciendo la verdad," dice Harry con una sonrisa similar.

"Entre Hermione, la dama en el retrato de la sala común de Slytherin, y todos los que preguntaron sobre eso anoche, estoy en camino de consolidar mi reputación como dios del sexo," le digo, frotándome la barbilla.

"En realidad, creo que la mujer del retrato quería matarte," dice Neville.

"Detalles," le digo, rechazando su objeción.

* * *

A Hermione no le hizo gracia la conversación el día después de la Bola de Yule, pero el artículo de Rita Skeeter en el Daily Prophet sobre ella no le hizo gracia. En la línea de tiempo original fue el hecho de que asistió a la Bola con Krum, pero esta vez parece que encontró algo un poco más jugoso.

Mi primer instinto es reír a carcajadas, pero decido no hacerlo, por casualidad de que Hermione se haya encontrado o simplemente haya inventado una maldición de castración.

"¿No tienen nada mejor sobre lo que informar que la vida amorosa de los adolescentes?" Hermione gruñe furiosamente.

"Cuando uno es el niño que vivió, supongo que no," le digo. "Lo siento, Harry."

Hermione se queja un poco más y Harry se compadece de ella.

"Bueno, podría ser peor," le dije esperanzado.

"¡Es fácil para ti decirlo cuando no eres el que está hecho para parecer un pastel!"

Lo soy, en realidad… o al menos sea cual sea la versión masculina de esa pieza particular de jerga británica… pero no quiero contradecirla en este momento. "Bueno, al menos no soy rico ni famoso," le digo, pensando en Krum. "Como no saben nada de mí, parecen rumores bastante disparatados y patéticos. Quiero decir, fuiste al baile con Harry y todo. De hecho, ¡incluso mencionan cómo fui con un Slytherin! Tengo la sensación de que en realidad podría hacer que la gente se pregunte qué tan cierto es todo." No menciono el hecho obvio de que la mayor parte sea cierto.

"No estoy segura, creo que el daño aún está hecho," dice ella, dejando caer la cara en sus manos. "Este es el tipo de cosas que podrían volver y perseguirme más tarde en la vida. ¿No tienen algún tipo de protección para menores de estas cosas?"

"Eso es algo muggle que probablemente solo ocurrió en los últimos doscientos años," le digo, "para que el mundo mágico no se haya puesto al día todavía."

Esta observación no alegra a Hermione en absoluto.

"Entonces, la captura de un escarabajo comienza a parecer un poco más atractiva, ¿no?" Pregunto.

Estoy confundido cuando sus ojos se estrechan cuando se dirigen por encima de mi cabeza.

"¿Qué demonios es esto, Lerner?" La voz enojada de Daphne exige detrás de mí mientras arroja una copia del Prophet frente a mí. Al mirar alrededor, veo a algunos de los Gryffindor mirándome en shock al ver a la belleza de Slytherin enfrentándome en el Gran Comedor. Supongo que no me notaron bailando con un Slytherin en al menos siete ocasiones diferentes anoche. Afortunadamente, el encanto de la privacidad se extiende a ella para que los demás no puedan escuchar. No se extiende a Blaise y Tracey, quienes parecen estar mirando incómodos.

"Bueno, habría dicho un periódico, pero he leído ese artículo y no me parece más que un trapo de chismes," digo, tratando de parecer indiferente. Sin embargo, estoy preocupado.

"¡Dijiste que no involucrarías a Astoria!"

Le frunzo el ceño. "Lo siento, no hablé con ningún periodista y ciertamente no esperaba que publicaran esas tonterías."

"Nunca debí haberla dejado ir contigo," dice con frialdad.

"¡No es su culpa, Daphne!" Hermione dice, poniéndose de pie, las mejillas teñidas de ira.

"Oye, vamos, no hay necesidad de esto," le dije en un tono apaciguador.

"¡No, lo hay! ¡No deberías dejar que te trate de esta manera, William! ¡Estoy harto de que la dejes caminar sobre ti! ¡La mayor parte del artículo me está calumniando, y el nombre de Greengrass es una simple mención!"

"Hermione, Daphne," le digo con firmeza, levantándome. "A menos que quieras darle a nuestros compañeros de clase más combustible para la próxima ronda de chismes ridículos, sugiero que llevemos esta discusión a otra parte."

Tanto Daphne como Hermione palidecen ante eso. Me alegro por la burbuja de privacidad que excluyó a la mayor parte del Salón. Sin embargo, todavía habrían visto las expresiones.

"Ahora vamos, desechémoslos un poco y salgamos a caminar." Lanzo mi brazo alrededor de Daphne, que se pone rígida. "Tendrás que venderlo mejor que eso, Daphne." Se relaja un poco justo cuando Hermione suelta el hechizo de privacidad, pero luego salta cuando empiezo a reír a carcajadas. "¿Puedes creer que realmente imprimieron estas tonterías?" Digo. "¿Qué clase de idiotas realmente creerían esto?"

Harry también se ríe. "Alguien va a ser despedido," dice, envolviendo su propio brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hermione.

"Recuérdame que tenga una copia del libro de _Quibbler_, me hubiera suscrito a _Bruja Adolescente Semanal_ si quisiera cotillear en el patio de la escuela en lugar de noticias reales," dice Hermione de improviso, deliberadamente sin mirar a Luna. Luna la mira de todos modos.

Mientras nos alejamos, vuelvo a la mesa de Slytherin y veo los ojos violetas de Astoria que me miran. Doy un pequeño movimiento de cabeza hacia la puerta y ella asiente. Cuando llegamos al final de la mesa y Harry y Hermione se mueven hacia nosotros, abrazo a Harry y Hermione por si acaso. "Ese fue un lindo toque con lo de Quibbler, Hermione," le dije en voz baja, "alegraste el día de Luna. Ojalá hubiera pensado en eso."

Una vez que la puerta se cierra detrás de nosotros, me sorprende notar que Daphne no me tira del brazo de inmediato, y su voz ha perdido algo de su hielo. "¿Por qué estamos caminando tan lento esta vez?"

"Esperando a uno más," digo misteriosamente. Me vuelvo hacia ella, Tracey y Blaise. Este último parece enojado por la colocación de mi brazo, pero creo que finalmente acepta más la situación de 'ser amigo de Gryffindors'. "¿A dónde se dirigieron, de regreso a la sala común de Slytherin? Podemos ir por ahí si lo desean."

"Solo quieres volver a ver a la dama en el retrato," dice Harry en broma.

"Ella dejó una impresión," digo con melancolía. "Además, ustedes aún no la han visto, tiene un buen conjunto de-"

"Bien," dice Daphne rápidamente. "Eso estará bien."

"¿Will? ¿Daph?" La voz incierta de Astoria nos llama desde atrás.

Daphne gira sobre sus talones lejos de mi brazo. "¿Stori? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Stori? ¡Qué lindo apodo! "Quería disculparme con ella directamente," le digo, luego me vuelvo hacia ella. Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca, puse una burbuja de privacidad lo suficientemente grande como para abarcarnos a todos. "Lo siento, Astoria, no tenía idea de que el _Prophet_ iba a hacer algo así."

"William…" advierte Hermione, y de repente la tensión del Gran Comedor ha vuelto.

"Está bien," dice Astoria. "Solo decía que era tu cita, que Daphne era de Viktor y que nuestro padre es un importante hombre de negocios."

"No entiendes, padre podría perder negocios por esto," dice Daphne con una mirada helada en mi dirección. "No me sorprendería si él viene aquí hoy para gritarnos."

"¿Y cómo eso es culpa de William?" Hermione pregunta con voz acalorada.

"Si no lo hubiéramos hecho… si él nunca me habló en primer lugar, ¡nada de esto habría sucedido!"

Me sonrojo de vergüenza cuando Hermione y Astoria comienzan a discutir con Daphne al mismo tiempo. "Paren," digo en voz alta. "Mira, Daphne, lo que dices es verdad. Sí, lo es, Hermione. Todos nos estamos conociendo, y la pasé muy bien anoche. Realmente me gustas y no quiero parar de ser tu amigo, pero entendería si tú o tu padre ya no quieren que seas la mía. Lo entendería si crees que no vale la pena que sucedan cosas como esta."

"No dije eso," dice Daphne frustrada, mirando hacia otro lado.

"Bueno, de eso se trata, ¿no? Puedes gritarme si quieres, pero una vez que hayas terminado, me perdonarás o me dirás que haga una caminata. Qué dices, ¿nos saltamos a esa parte?"

Daphne hace un gruñido en su garganta, luego se vuelve hacia Hermione. "¿Siempre es así de difícil?"

"Sí," dice Hermione, "de hecho, usó el mismo discurso sobre nosotros una vez."

"Sin embargo, no funcionó… ella le dijo que se perdiera," dice Harry con una sonrisa, señalando con el pulgar.

Las cejas de Daphne saltan de sorpresa y Astoria y Tracey jadean, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara de vergüenza. "Y-Ya admití que cometí un error."

Me encojo de hombros "Debatible. De cualquier manera no significa que será un error para ella. Ambos sabemos que la necesito más de lo que ella me necesita a mí. Por supuesto, ella puede cambiar de opinión más tarde, tal como tú lo hiciste. Dicen que la ausencia hace que el corazón crezca más cariñoso." Lo último que agrego con una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de aligerar el estado de ánimo.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que la necesitas más de lo que ella te necesita?" Astoria pregunta.

"Él quiere-" comienza Hermione.

"¡No!" Daphne interrumpe en voz alta, sacando su varita y apuntándome con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos azul hielo.

"¡Lo prometiste!"

"Daphne, todos saben que la relación entre Slytherin y otras Casas es mala," le digo, mirándola a los ojos de manera significativa. "No dolerá si Astoria sabe que estoy tratando de mejorar eso. No voy a reclutarla ni ponerla en peligro ni nada."

Sus ojos se abren ligeramente unos momentos después cuando la comprensión la golpea, y su varita cae lentamente a su lado.

"Diría que estás más que intentando," dice Tracey, "toda la escuela nos vio a los tres bailando contigo y con Harry en múltiples ocasiones, sin mencionar cuando entraste con Stori justo antes de los Campeones."

Hice una mueca ligeramente. "¿Ustedes chicos están siendo criticados por eso?"

Tracey se encoge de hombros. "Como dijo Daph, los Cuarto Años han sido tranquilos, y si Malfoy no le molesta, nadie hará nada. Nadie más tiene la influencia para enfrentarse a un Greengrass."

"Nott y Parkinson lo hacen juntos," dice Daphne, "pero como Pansy prácticamente adora a Draco, Theo no quiere tener nada que ver con ella. Tendría miedo de mencionarlo de todos modos, en caso de que esto sea parte del plan de Draco. No es exactamente un conversador."

Astoria mira de un lado a otro con los ojos muy abiertos. Claramente, este juego no es algo que ella juega con sus compañeros de Segundo Año.

"Tengo la sensación de que el Sr. Zabini también podría," le digo, mirando al niño estoico.

"No puedo," dice simplemente.

"Podría," corrige Daphne, "pero no lo haría."

"No romperé mi juramento."

Daphne pone los ojos en blanco. "Tenías _once_ años, dudo que ninguno de nuestros padres lo recuerde."

Sus ojos permanecen fijos en los de ella. "Lo hago."

Echo un vistazo a Harry y Hermione, y parecen estar mirando a Blaise como si lo estuvieran viendo bajo una nueva luz. "¿Supongo que finalmente te convencimos de que ser amigo de nosotros no va en contra de tu juramento?"

Blaise resopla pero no dice nada. Estamos llegando a la sala común de Slytherin, y no puedo evitar sonreír cuando aparece el retrato.

"¿Debería estar asustada del significado esa mirada, William?" Hermione pregunta.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregunto inocentemente

"Oh no, el _retrato_," dice Tracey con fingido horror.

"¿Quién está ahí?" la dama pregunta con su voz sensual.

"Hola de nuevo, milady," le dije, apareciendo con una sonrisa. "Debo decir que te ves positivamente deslumbrante hoy."

Harry y Astoria se ríen de la broma de anoche, e incluso Daphne esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡Tú! No tienes nada que hacer aquí; ¡aléjate de mi vista de inmediato!"

"Realmente debería saber mejor ahora que dudar de sus historias solo porque suenan ridículas," dice Hermione, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Qué es esto?" Ella exige, con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Simple, milady, les dije a mis amigos Harry y Hermione qué desperdicio es que el retrato más hermoso del castillo sea relegado a las mazmorras, donde solo una cuarta parte de los estudiantes tienen el privilegio de mirarte. Con bastante fuerza insistieron en experimentarlos por sí mismos." Me vuelvo hacia ellos. "Puedes ver que estaba diciendo la verdad sobre que ella era bastante atractiva."

"Uh…" Harry dice.

"Elegante, bien formada, sin mencionar la experiencia… Apuesto a que una mujer como ella conoce todo tipo de trucos en-"

"¡William!" Daphne y Hermione gritan al unísono, al mismo tiempo que la mujer comienza a gritarme. Mi encanto de privacidad la corta.

"Vaya, perdón por eso, me dejé llevar un poco," le dije, volviéndome hacia ellos. Hermione y Daphne se miran avergonzadas y no puedo evitar sonreír ante eso.

De repente me sonrojo de vergüenza cuando me doy cuenta de que Astoria me está mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. "Eh, lo siento, Astoria, olvidé que estabas con nosotros," dije tímidamente.

"Te da vergüenza hablar así delante de ella, ¿pero no de nosotros?" Hermione pregunta, con una ceja levantada.

"Em," digo locuazmente.

De repente, Tracey se echa a reír y Daphne le lanza una mirada fulminante. "Lo siento, Daph, no quiero reírme. Es solo que le pregunté a William ayer por qué no estaba contigo ni con Hermione, y dijo que no quería hablar de eso. ¡Pero claramente le gustan mucho, las mujeres mucho mayores!"

Solté una carcajada, aunque por alguna razón solo ella, Harry, y yo nos pareció muy divertido. Blaise tose y gira la cabeza para tratar de ocultar su reacción.

"¿Ustedes tres ya terminaron?" Daphne dice con un olfateo.

"¡Absolutamente! Daphne todavía no ha decidido si quiere seguir siendo amigos, después de todo," dice Hermione.

El mayor de los dos Slytherins de cabello negro se pone rígida, y todos los rastros de alegría se desvanecen de mi rostro cuando la miro solemnemente.

Presiona sus labios y mantiene mi mirada por un momento, luego mira a Astoria, luego a Tracey y Blaise, luego a Harry y Hermione, luego de vuelta a mí. Entonces su cabeza cae y suspira pesadamente. "Maldita sea, William…"

Me muerdo el labio inferior para evitar sonreír. "¿Podemos abrazarnos ahora?"

Ella resopla. "Dulce Circe, realmente sabes cómo empujarlo, ¿no? Bien."

Entro y presiono su cuerpo firmemente contra el mío brevemente. "Realmente lamento lo que pasó," susurré mientras la soltaba.

"Lo sé."

"Por cierto, tu cabello huele bien."

Hermione gime ruidosamente ante eso. "Le dices eso a todos."

Mi falsa mirada escandalizada regresa. "¡Eso no es cierto en absoluto! Estoy seguro de que no se lo he dicho a más de cinco chicas. Y tal vez a Harry, no lo recuerdo."

"Eres un tipo extraño, William," dice Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriendo.

"Hablando de eso, ¿crees que mi retrato favorito ya ha terminado de describir las formas en que quiere matarme?"

"Parece," dice Hermione.

"Bueno, supongo que deberíamos irnos entonces." Dejo caer el hechizo de privacidad y Daphne me da la contraseña. La mujer comienza a despotricar nuevamente mientras se abre, por lo que el encanto de la privacidad vuelve a subir.

"Necesito algo de tiempo para pensar, pero tenemos que hablar más tarde," dice Daphne, metiendo un dedo en mi pecho. "Solos."

"Sí, señora," le dije, haciendo un saludo simulado. Entonces sonrío maliciosamente. "¿Debo traer el vino o las fresas?"

Sus ojos azul hielo se estrechan. "Recomiendo una bolsa de hielo y una poción para aliviar el dolor."

Todos los demás lo encuentran divertido – aunque Blaise simplemente parece complacido – y yo me río con ellos. "Traidores. Bueno, me alegro de que hayamos tenido esta charla, incluso si voy a necesitar usar una copa protectora para la próxima."

"No _tienes_ que hacerlo," dice ella con una sonrisa, luego aparta su cuerpo. "Te veré más tarde."

Astoria se acerca y me rodea con sus brazos. "Gracias por invitarme a la bola y luego invitarme aquí, todo esto ha sido… interesante."

"Lo ha sido, Stori." Sus ojos violetas se abren sorprendidos por el uso de su apodo, pero sonríe en aceptación. "Lamento el artículo, sin embargo, espero que no te metas en demasiados problemas."

Ella se encoge de hombros. "Daph está exagerando, estará bien." Ella me da otro abrazo rápido y luego sorprende a Harry y Hermione con un abrazo cada uno antes de saltar a la sala común después de su hermana. "¡Adiós chicos!"

Tracey viene a mí a continuación. "Si me hubieras dicho hace menos de dos meses que Daph, Stori y yo estaríamos bailando y abrazándonos con Gryffindors antes de que terminara el año, habría pensado que estabas loco." Ella me da un abrazo más tímido, apoyándose en la cintura. "Pensándolo bien, aún podría pensar eso," agrega con una sonrisa. "Gracias por la mini-Bola el otro día, y el show de esta mañana… y el show de la semana pasada, también. Stori tenía razón, ha sido bastante interesante. Hasta luego, William, Harry, Hermione."

"Me alegro de escucharlo, Tracey, nos vemos luego," dije con una sonrisa. Entonces asiento con la cabeza a Blaise. "Sr. Zabini."

"Lerner. Potter. Granger." Con un par de asentimientos rígidos, sigue a Tracey a la sala común.

"Bueno, eso fue divertido," dice Hermione, dejando escapar un suspiro.

"Estoy decepcionado de ti, William," dice Harry, frunciendo el ceño y sacudiendo la cabeza dramáticamente. "Creo que podrías haber deslizado _al menos_ dos besos en la mejilla."

Harry y yo nos reímos de eso, pero Hermione solo da una pequeña sonrisa y sacude la cabeza. Ella permanece extrañamente tranquila mientras Harry y yo bromeamos un poco más, y no hace ningún movimiento para tomar mi brazo o la mano de Harry.

Para mi sorpresa, Hermione continúa subiendo las escaleras, sin siquiera dudar mientras pasa el pasillo hacia la Torre Gryffindor. Harry y yo intercambiamos una mirada, pero ante la expresión determinada en el rostro de nuestro amigo, nos encogemos de hombros y la seguimos sin decir una palabra. Nos conduce hasta el conocido corredor del séptimo piso y, sin dudarlo, camina rápidamente de un lado a otro frente al tapiz en movimiento de Barnabas, el Barmy y los trolls.

Ella ha convertido la habitación en una pequeña sala de estar, lo que me llena de temor. No hay entrenamiento pasando aquí. Tengo una minúscula esperanza de que solo quiera estudiar, pero estoy bastante seguro de que querría la comodidad de una pequeña biblioteca a sus espaldas, incluso si todo lo que usara fueran sus libros de texto. Esa esperanza se desvanece por completo cuando se sienta y fija sus ojos en mí como si Harry ni siquiera estuviera en la habitación.

"¿Hermione?" Harry dice con incertidumbre mientras se sienta.

"William," dice fríamente, ignorando su preocupación. "¿No somos tus mejores amigos?"

Mis cejas se fruncen. "Lo son."

"¿No confías en nosotros más que nadie aquí?"

Trago audiblemente. "Sí," digo con incertidumbre, no me gusta a dónde va esta línea de preguntas.

Su mirada nunca vacila. "Entonces, ¿por qué has compartido algo tan importante con Daphne que no has compartido con nosotros?"

La cabeza de Harry se rompe con la mía cuando mi mirada cae al suelo. "¿Qué? ¿Es eso cierto?" Harry pregunta con incredulidad.

"Viste la reacción de Daphne cuando estaba a punto de hablar de la _llamada_ Operación Redención Reptiliana. Eso _no_ es lo que ella pensó que iba a decir. Ella cree que William está planeando algo mucho más peligroso; algo que no quiere que Astoria sepa."

Espero que sea mi salida y sacudo la cabeza. "Ella sabe mucho menos que cualquiera de ustedes. Me di cuenta después de que me contó sobre su familia que ella podría ser una valiosa fuente de información. Así que le insinué en términos vagos que sé lo que Riddle ha hecho para tratar de alcanzar la inmortalidad y que estamos trabajando en una forma de contrarrestar eso. Ella sabe lo peligrosa que es esa información. Se enfrentó a mí antes de la Bola porque todavía no le he confiado, y estaba preocupada de que yo pudiera meter a Astoria en su lugar. Le prometí que no lo haría. Nunca le dije mi razón original para hacerme amigo de ella, así que estaba preocupada de que hablaras sobre los argumentos que ella conoce."

Todas son declaraciones verdaderas, pero aún miro principalmente a Harry, que asiente, para tratar de evitar el detector secreto habitual de Hermione. Entre Hermione y Daphne, ¿cómo se supone que voy a pasar el año sin derramarlo todo? Me doy cuenta de que tengo que distraerlos a ambos.

"Hermione, ¿recuerdas el libro que recibí de Daphne? Esa cosa es antigua, y la nota de Daphne decía que venía de la rara colección de su padre. Tenía la esperanza de tener acceso a la biblioteca de la familia Greengrass para ayudar en nuestra investigación sobre Horrocruxes, y ya he dejado caer una pista al respecto. Supuse que teníamos una mejor oportunidad de encontrar información con acceso a las bibliotecas de dos familias antiguas – los Blacks y los Greengrass – en lugar de una. Y no olviden que Sirius está en la carrera y se ha ido a cazar, así que no sé cuándo ni siquiera _si_ tendremos acceso a la suya."

Los ojos de Hermione se abren ante la mención de una biblioteca con libros antiguos y raros, así que voy por el golpe final.

"Voy a pasar las vacaciones de Pascua, Hermione. Entre Daphne y Astoria, estoy bastante seguro de que puedo invitarme, y Lord Greengrass podría estar interesado en conocer al futuro Lord Potter. Pero sería mejor para todos si estuvieras allí, también."

Harry se estremece cuando lo llamo el futuro Lord Potter, pero los ojos de Hermione se nublan, así que sé que la tengo. Sé que he esquivado la bala.

Por ahora.

* * *

Cuando no hubo mucha reacción después del artículo del _Daily Prophet_ además de la tensión dentro de nuestro grupo, las cosas se calmaron bastante bien. Menos de una semana después, nos habíamos dedicado a pasar los días libres restantes en el Gran Comedor o pasear abrigados afuera. Para disgusto de su hermana, Astoria pasa bastante tiempo con nosotros, ya que casi ninguno de sus compañeros de Segundo Año fue invitado a la Bola de Yule y, por lo tanto, se fue a casa para el descanso. Hermione pasa una cantidad excesiva de tiempo hablando en voz baja con Daphne o riéndose con Astoria; tal vez ella está decidida a convertirse en buenos amigos para que sea más natural para ellos invitarla también.

Neville y Luna se unen a nosotros todo el tiempo. Ron todavía está demasiado incómodo para pasar mucho tiempo alrededor de los Slytherins, pero rara vez deja pasar la oportunidad de jugar ajedrez mágico en el Gran Comedor. Sorprendentemente, Viktor Krum ve a nuestro grupo en un tranquilo paseo por el castillo y trota para unirse a nosotros para alejarse de las risitas que lo siguen a sus entrenamientos y para hablar con Daphne. Parece sorprendido cuando Hermione corrige su pronunciación, pero luego se lleva bien con ella cuando descubre que está feliz de trabajar con la estrella internacional de Quidditch en su Inglés.

Como era de esperar, Harry no parece muy satisfecho con este desarrollo en su tercer día consecutivo. Estoy, por supuesto, perfectamente bien con eso.

"Puedo ver que esto te molesta," dice Astoria, acercándose y mirándome con sus curiosos ojos violetas. "¿Pensé que te gustaba mi hermana?"

Le doy una pequeña sonrisa forzada cuando me llama. "Me gustan ambas."

Ella frunce el ceño. "Bueno, eso no es justo, no puedes tener a ambas. Tienes que elegir a una."

Ah, aquí está la charla que esperaba hace unos días. Sacudo la cabeza y rio brevemente. "Si tan solo tuviera esa suerte. Desafortunadamente, tampoco puedo elegir. ¿Recuerdas lo que tu papá te dijo sobre mí?"

Esto deja caer su mirada. "Lo olvidé."

"Está bien," le digo encogiéndome de hombros. "Pero, ¿quién dice que elegiría a una de esas dos si pudiera? Me gustan todas las chicas aquí. Quizás te elegiría a ti."

Ella se ve sorprendida. "Pero… eres mayor." Ladré una risa inesperada, haciendo que se sonrojara. "No quise que eso fuera gracioso," murmura.

"Lo siento, es una broma interna," le digo. "Parezco viejo ahora, pero pronto eso no hará una gran diferencia. Solo mira a Viktor, él está en séptimo año, así que Daphne y Hermione están tres años por debajo de él."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Mi mamá es nueve años menor que mi papá. Yo solo… pareces que quieres elegir a alguien mayor… ugh, no importa."

La rodeé con el brazo y la apreté contra mi costado – tal como hago con Luna – y sonreí alentadoramente ante su frustración. "Bueno, te estás perdiendo una cosa: ustedes son las que tienen que elegir. Aunque, si todavía estoy cerca, tendré que asegurarme de que el niño sea lo suficientemente bueno para ustedes." Retiro mi brazo y golpeo mi puño amenazadoramente.

"Oh genial, el hermano mayor que nunca quise," dice rotundamente, rodando los ojos pero sonriendo.

"Malvada," le digo, mi labio sobresale tanto como sea posible.

Ella suelta una carcajada. "No puedo creer que me hayas llamado así."

Me río junto a ella. "Bueno, mira, soy mucho más genial que un hermano mayor porque nos saltamos toda la tortura que te habría infligido cuando eras niña."

"No, habrías sido el heredero Greengrass," señala.

"Oh, sí, sería más así: 'Astoria, deja de ser feliz. Debes estar molesto con todos y mirarlos todo el tiempo como yo y tu hermana'." Hablo con mi voz profunda y aristocrática.

Ella se ríe a carcajadas de eso, luego intenta pero no logra enfocar su rostro en la expresión fría de su hermana. "Sí hermano."

"'Además, tu meñique no está lo suficientemente alto en el aire cuando tomas tu té. Me avergüenzas.'"

Astoria se echa a reír de nuevo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, William?" Hermione pregunta, mirando por encima de su discusión con Viktor.

"'Estoy regañando al joven Astoria por un comportamiento que no corresponde a un vástago de la familia Greengrass,'" digo con mi voz más pomposa.

"Oh, no, esto no otra vez," dice ella, sosteniendo una mano en su frente mientras la sacude, provocando risas de Harry, Neville y Luna. Los tres Slytherins miran confundidos.

"¿_Otra vez_?" Astoria pregunta.

"Oh, solo está siendo una aguafiestas," le digo, sacando mi lengua a Hermione. "No le gustan mis impresiones por mis intentos increíblemente precisos de acento inglés."

Ella frunce el ceño confundida. "¿Una aguafiestas?" Luego sacude la cabeza como si renunciara a comprender mis frases aparentemente desconocidas. "Bueno, de todos modos, no quería decir nada, pero sí, el acento era bastante malo," dice la joven Slytherin.

Le hago un puchero a ella otra vez. "Malvada."

"Será mejor que tengas cuidado de llamarme así," dice Astoria astutamente, "podría decirle a Daph lo que dijiste sobre ella."

Sonrío. "¿Oh? Qué astuta de tu parte, Stori. Muy bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí, entonces?"

"¿Qué?"

"Sé cómo funciona el chantaje, señorita tortuosa," le digo con reproche. "¿Cuál es el precio de tu silencio?"

"Mm," dice ella, tocando sus labios, "Necesito tiempo para encontrar algo adecuado."

"Uh, oh, no me gusta cómo suena eso."

Su sonrisa se vuelve traviesa. "No deberías."

Me río. "Nada demasiado loco, ahora. Sabes que podría dejarte decírselo y hablar tranquilamente para salir de eso."

Ahora es su turno para sobresalir su labio inferior. "Aguafiestas."

* * *

"Sr. Lerner, ¿vendrá a la oficina del director después de que haya terminado, por favor?" La Profesora McGonagall pregunta. Bueno, en realidad no era una pregunta, una impresión que se fomenta cuando ella se aleja rápidamente antes de esperar una respuesta.

"Seguro," le digo al espacio que una vez ocupó.

"Alguien está en problemas," dice Harry con voz cantarina.

"Harry, sinceramente," dice Hermione, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Está bien, estoy seguro de que solo quiere comprobar ciertos rumores que sin duda han llegado a sus oídos." Le guiño un ojo a Hermione sugestivamente.

Ella jadea. "¿No crees-?"

"Podría ser que ella quiera probarlo."

La cara de Hermione se arruga con disgusto. "¡Eww!"

"Oye, estoy seguro de que no todos los días tiene un dios del sexo en la residencia," señalo razonablemente mientras trato de ignorar las imágenes bastante aterradoras que están intentando penetrar en mi cerebro.

"Ha sido todos los días durante los últimos cuatro meses," dice Harry.

"Oh sí," dije. "Bueno, ella no lo sabía antes."

"Eso es asqueroso," susurra Hermione, aún haciendo una mueca.

"Tracey dijo que a William le gustan las mujeres mayores," señala Harry.

Hermione se estremece y luego sacude la cabeza como para olvidar los últimos treinta segundos de conversación. "No les vas a decir, ¿cierto?"

"¿Sobre nuestro pequeño secreto que todo el mundo sabe? No, me aseguraré de ocultarlo," le dije con una sonrisa.

"¡William!"

"No te preocupes, mi querida. Estoy seguro de que pensaré en algo." Con una mirada para verificar que ni Dumbledore ni McGonagall todavía están en la mesa principal, me alejo de la mesa de Gryffindor y me dirijo hacia la oficina del director. La gárgola parece estar esperándome, ya que me permite entrar sin pedir una contraseña. Entonces la puerta de la oficina del director se abre justo antes de que pueda tocar.

"Sr. Lerner, entre, entre," Dumbledore me saluda jovialmente. La Profesora McGonagall no parece tan jovial.

"¿Querías verme, director?"

"Sí, quería ver cómo fue tu primer mandato," dice. "¿Gota de limón?"

Levanto mi mano para rechazar. "No, gracias. Ha sido un término bastante interesante. Estoy disfrutando bastante."

"Por lo que parece," dice McGonagall lenta y severamente, con una ceja levantada.

"Ahora, ahora, Minerva," dice Dumbledore, luego hace una pausa, junta los dedos y dirige sus ojos azules hacia mí. Vuelvo a mirar al profesor más joven en lo que espero no sea una manera demasiado obvia e intento formar el vacío en mi mente, en caso de que haya planeado alguna Legilimancia. "¿Qué piensas sobre el artículo del _Prophet_ sobre ti y tus amigos?"

Me encojo de hombros. "Me sorprendió un poco que el mundo mágico no proteja a los menores de este tipo de cosas. Los chismes en el patio de la escuela no parecen terriblemente importantes, a fin de cuentas."

"De hecho, no debería ser," está de acuerdo. "Pero teniendo en cuenta la relativa fama de los sujetos, creo que descubrirán que a una buena parte de la población le importa, más de lo que probablemente se dan cuenta."

Primero frunzo el ceño, pero asiento y bajo la mirada. "Por lo que vale, lo siento. Obviamente hubiera preferido que no se imprimiera ningún artículo, especialmente uno con tan poca verdad."

"¿Tan poca verdad?" La Profesora McGonagall presiona.

"Somos amigos íntimos, la mayoría de las personas mencionadas en el artículo, pero las… partes más jugosas no son ciertas," le dije sonrojándome. "No hablé con ningún reportero, y ciertamente no quería arrastrar a las Señoritas Greengrass."

En mi visión periférica, veo a los dos viejos profesores mirándose. "Esa es la otra cosa de la que queríamos hablar contigo…" comienza Dumbledore, pero luego hace una pausa. "Supongo que tenemos que agradecer los cambios inesperados pero no desagradables que hemos observado en la Casa Slytherin."

Intento encogerme de hombros pero no puedo evitar la sonrisa que se forma cuando pienso en cómo Daphne había cambiado.

"Me lo imaginé," dice, con diversión en su voz, "No puedo evitar notar que tu círculo de amigos contiene Slytherins y Ravenclaws… bastante notable para un Gryffindor, y más aún porque el Sr. Potter es entre ellos. Estoy seguro de que conoce sus tratos anteriores con los de la Casa de Salazar."

"Puede que haya compartido algunas palabras con ciertos miembros de esa Cámara en los últimos meses, en un intento por aclarar algunas ideas falsas," le digo diplomáticamente.

"¿Solo palabras?" Pregunta la Profesora McGonagall, inclinando la cabeza hacia adelante con una mirada severa.

Me estremezco un poco. "Puede haber habido algunos hechizos defensivos de mi parte."

"Le agradezco su honestidad, Señor Lerner," dice el director. "El Profesor Snape había admitido a regañadientes que salió de su salón de clases a principios de este año y se encontró con el hechizo de escudo más impresionante."

Me sonrojo ante los elogios, pero luego me muevo incómodo. "En ese caso, admito haber desarmado al Sr. Malfoy cuando él y ocho de sus compañeros Slytherins me acosaron cuando estaba solo en mi camino para ver a la Profesora Babbling."

"¿Hicieron _qué_?" La profesora McGonagall exclama.

"Estuvo bien, de hecho esa confrontación fue quizás la más exitosa," digo. "Le dije que era más listo que su padre, lo que lo hizo enojar lo suficiente como para sacar su varita mágica sobre mí. Después de desarmarlo, alentarlo a pensar en la esperanza de vida de cierto grupo de personas y devolverle la varita, creo que le di cuenta de que la pureza de la sangre importa muy poco fuera de la arena política. He sido testigo del nuevo y más reflexivo Señor Malfoy."

El Jefe de la Casa Gryffindor deja escapar un suspiro. "¿Le devolviste su varita así como así?" Ante mi asentimiento, ella niega con la cabeza con incredulidad. "Aún así, fue muy tonto de tu parte, desarmar al Sr. Malfoy frente a sus amigos. Estoy tentado a deducir puntos de la Cámara a pesar del resultado favorable."

"Podría haberla enloquecido si algunos de sus compañeros de casa nos hubieran descubierto, pero la mayor Sra. Greengrass y yo ya éramos amigos en ese momento," le digo. "Creo que para ese entonces también me había ganado el respeto del Sr. Zabini y la Sra. Davis, lo cual puede ser la razón por la que todos somos abiertamente amistosos ahora. Los tres estaban presentes, así que no creía que estuviera en peligro."

Dumbledore se recuesta en su silla. "Notable," dice, acariciando su barba. "Si bien debo estar de acuerdo con la Profesora McGonagall y alentarlo a hacer lo que pueda para evitar la confrontación, no puedo discutir los resultados."

"Albus…" dice la Profesora McGonagall.

"Lo siento, Profesora, admito que podría haber intentado escapar. Aceptaré cualquier castigo que considere necesario." Espero sonar lo suficientemente serio, aunque ver apretar la mandíbula de la Profesora McGonagall no es una buena señal.

"Basado en su comportamiento anterior, creo que esta advertencia será suficiente," dice finalmente.

Dumbledore sonríe ante eso. "Buena suerte en su próximo mandato, Señor Lerner."


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: Complicaciones**

Con el término retomando y la Segunda Tarea acercándose, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que toda la escuela se hubiera olvidado del escandaloso artículo del Prophet y cayera en un ritmo cómodo. O, más exactamente, tuvieron desarrollos completamente nuevos en ese escándalo que iba en contra de las afirmaciones del artículo: en particular, las inusuales amistades entre Casas que se habían establecido entre los años intermedios y bajos. Normalmente, tales rumores no me llegarían, pero por alguna razón me siento preocupado por eso.

La incomodidad inexplicable me lleva a estudiar detenidamente el libro sobre magia sin varita que Daphne me había regalado, que analiza algunas variaciones en los hechizos de varita que son más efectivos cuando se lanzan sin varita. En el desayuno, un día después de nuestra mañana constitucional, le muestro a Hermione una serie de pasajes específicos sobre ese tema. Recuerdo el punto de Harry antes sobre la naturaleza inusual de mi magia, y los dos organizamos varios experimentos para probar mis límites y una teoría de Hermione de la que no me hablará hasta que lo intentemos.

"Sabes que, como sujeto de prueba, es esencial que aborde los experimentos sin nociones preconcebidas sobre cómo debería resultar," señala razonablemente.

"Eso, o simplemente quieres vengarte al ocultarme secretos," le digo con una pequeña sonrisa. Hacer el chiste me parece natural, pero tengo que forzar la sonrisa. No estoy completamente seguro de entender por qué… solo sé que me he sentido cada vez más infeliz. Dirigiendo mis pensamientos hacia adentro, creo que podría tener algo que ver con que mis planes originales para Daphne están cambiando, tal como lo hicieron para Hermione. Ciertamente no llegué a esto con la intención de acercarme a nadie, pero tal vez Hermione tenía razón, necesitaba a alguien en lugar de mi familia y mis viejos amigos. Sacudo ese pensamiento como demasiado oscuro.

Hermione resopla y niega con la cabeza, volviendo a su diario.

"Ustedes… eh… no me necesitan, ¿verdad?" Harry pregunta.

Hermione levanta la cabeza y frunce el ceño. "¿Qué?"

Agacha la cabeza como si estuviera en problemas. "Bueno, er, íbamos a jugar un poco de Quidditch esta tarde y Ron quería-"

"Eso suena bien, siempre podemos darte lo más destacado," le digo antes de que Hermione pueda regañarlo. Ella me lanza una mirada fulminante, que regreso con el ceño fruncido. "Puedes invitar a Luna, Neville, Daphne o Astoria si tienes miedo de estar a solas conmigo, Hermione."

Ella se sonroja ante eso. "E-Eso no es lo que yo-"

"Diviértete, Harry, te veré más tarde," le digo, poniéndome de pie y caminando hacia el agujero del retrato sin mirar atrás.

"¡William, espera!" Hermione llama desde las escaleras detrás de mí. No me detengo, en cambio, doy largos pasos por el pasillo. Creo que estoy molesto con ella, pero me doy cuenta de que también estoy molesto conmigo mismo. "Espera," dice ella, justo cuando alcanza las escaleras hasta el séptimo piso, "no quise decir eso."

"Lo sé," le digo, sin mirar atrás mientras subo las escaleras de dos en dos. Mis largas piernas hacen que esto sea bastante fácil.

Ella gruñe y corre detrás de mí. "Entonces, ¿qué te está molestando?"

"Nada."

"No me parece nada," gruñe y me agarra del brazo. "Nunca me has dejado así, William, ¿qué pasa?"

Justo antes de llegar a otro tramo de escaleras, ella me da la vuelta pero miro hacia otro lado. "No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo?" Eso salió más duro de lo que pretendía, haciendo que ella se estremeciera. Froto mi mano con mi mano y dejo salir una respiración profunda. "Lo siento, solo me siento… frustrado por alguna razón. Creo que tal vez solo estoy ansioso por descubrir qué puedo hacer. Tal vez me ayude a descubrir qué soy exactamente." Quizás eso sea parte de eso, supongo, ahora que lo he dicho, pero todavía siento que solo estoy sujetando pajitas para obtener una explicación.

Hermione agarra los lados de mi cara y me obliga a mirar sus brillantes ojos color chocolate, llena de preocupación. Aunque estoy concentrado en sus ojos, veo que sus labios se separan mientras deja escapar un pequeño suspiro. Parece dudar por varios momentos, luego deja caer sus manos y se envuelve alrededor de mi abdomen. Ella apoya su cabeza contra mi pecho, con el pelo tupido recogido para que su oreja se presione contra mi corazón. No sé cuánto tiempo me sostiene suavemente sin decir una palabra, pero es suficiente para que empiece a pensar más en lo bien que se siente abrazarla. El tiempo suficiente para dejar de sentir pena por mí mismo.

"Gracias, Hermione," digo suavemente, "y lo siento."

Puedo sentir su sonrisa contra mi pecho. "Se te permite tener días malos, sabes. En cierto modo, es bueno saber que en realidad eres humano."

Solté un aliento divertido. "Tonterías, se supone que soy el Gary Stu en esta historia."

Ella me estira el cuello y frunce el ceño. "¿Qué?"

"Nada." Me inclino y beso su frente. "Gracias."

Sus ojos se abren y permanecen desenfocados por un momento después, luego presiona sus labios, deja caer el abrazo y deja escapar un suspiro. "Vamos a ver qué puedes hacer."

Nos dirigimos a la Sala de los Menesteres, que una vez más ella prepara. Ociosamente, me pregunto si ya puedo configurarla. Ciertamente no con la destreza y los detalles que ella pone en ello. Esta es principalmente el área de entrenamiento, excepto por una pequeña sala de estar con un escritorio. Sorprendentemente, no hay pilas de libros, sino un simple par de estanterías… por supuesto, Hermione nunca crearía una habitación completamente desprovista de libros. Se sienta detrás del escritorio, que está frente al área de entrenamiento con grandes muñecos colgando del techo. Ella me indica que dispare algunos hechizos como parte de la parte de control de los experimentos. La última que me pide que haga es la Maldición Explosiva, que rápidamente demuestra con el encantamiento_ confringo_. La copio, menos el encantamiento y el uso de una varita, por supuesto.

"Ahora intenta, er, supongo que una bola de fuego o algo así," dice Hermione vacilante.

"¿Una bola de fuego? ¿Es ese el encantamiento, entonces?" Le sonrío burlonamente.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero, imbécil," dice ella, cruzando los brazos.

"En realidad no," le digo. "¿Qué tan grande debo hacerlo? ¿Cuánta magia debo poner en él?"

Sus ojos se abren. "¿Puedes controlar eso?"

"¿Qué, la cantidad de magia que puse? No sé qué tan bien es mi control sobre eso, pero creo que puedo hacerlo más o menos."

Ella hace un sonido como si acabara de recibir un puñetazo en el estómago. "¿Por qué no me dijiste eso?"

"No sé, no parecía relevante," le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Ella se queja un poco mientras arruga una hoja de pergamino y la guarda en su bolso. "Bueno, ¿puedes poner la misma cantidad de energía en una bola de fuego que en esa Maldición Explosiva?"

Extiendo mi brazo hacia atrás e intento tirar del mismo tamaño de flujo de magia y lo dejo circular en frente de mi mano como energía térmica. Cuando crece al tamaño de una pelota de béisbol, la muevo más lejos de mí porque me duele la mano. Para cuando es del tamaño de una toronja, la empujo rápidamente hacia el objetivo que Hermione había restaurado con un pensamiento después de que mi Maldición Explosiva había sacado un trozo sólido de su pecho. La bola de fuego hace mucho menos daño.

Frunce los labios y los mueve mientras piensa. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Como si acabara de disparar seis hechizos bastante fuertes," digo sarcásticamente. "¿Qué hay de tí?"

"Oh, deja de ser un bebé."

Ladro una risa. "Gracias por la motivación. ¿Por qué no me vuelves a dar un golpe? Creo que eso debería hacerme sentir aún mejor."

"Solo te aturdí, tu cuerpo hizo las cosas por sí solo," responde. "¿Y te gustaría un poco de queso con ese gemido?"

"Muy bien, eso es todo," invoco su varita, que yace al lado del diario en el que está escribiendo, mientras la acecho con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Q-Qué estás- ¡Eep!" Ella comienza a gritar hasta que no puede detener la risa de mi cosquilleo. "¡Está bien, está bien, lo siento, lo siento!"

"¡Ja! ¡Eso te enseñará!" Digo, arrojando su varita de vuelta.

"¿Enseñarme?" Pregunta, con una ceja levantada. Ella toma su varita y se mueve alrededor del escritorio entre nosotros. "¿Enseñarme? ¡Te enseñare cómo se hace! ¡_Rictusempra_!"

Lancé un _Finite_ sin varita justo cuando la luz plateada me golpeo, justo antes de que la necesidad de doblarme de la risa se apodere de mí. "No soy cosquilloso," le digo con una sonrisa.

"¡Eso no es…" dice lentamente, volviéndose para arrojar su varita sobre el escritorio, "…justo!" Antes de que pueda reaccionar, ella se da vuelta y se lanza sobre mí, clavando sus dedos en mis riñones.

La brusquedad del ataque me pilla desprevenido, por lo que es demasiado tarde para luchar contra el impulso de retorcerme. Nos derrumbamos en una pila de risas, sus ojos color chocolate bailando de alegría.

"Sin cosquillas, ¿no?" Ella pregunta, sonriendo victoriosamente. Se levanta con un brazo y voltea un montón de espeso cabello castaño detrás de su hombro.

"No las tengo, solo te estaba siguiendo la corriente," dije petulantemente.

Eso fue algo incorrecto de decir, porque mi riñón izquierdo recibe otro pinchazo rápido que me hace gritar. "¿Oh?" Ella frunce los labios y levanta una ceja como para desafiarme a decir más, luego mete el último mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

No sé qué pasó después de eso, excepto que de repente su cara está a centímetros de la mía, alejándose y mis labios hormiguean por el contacto con los suyos.

Oh, mierda.

Un gruñido involuntario se escapa cuando Hermione empuja mi pecho y comienza a huir. "¡Hermione, espera!"

Ella se congela con la espalda vuelta pero no dice nada.

"Hermione…" empiezo, pero no estoy seguro de qué decir. "Yo… lo siento…"

Ella tose algo entre una risa y un sollozo. "¿De qué estas arrepentido?" Ella pregunta, todavía de espaldas.

"Yo… pensé que tal vez yo…"

"Fue mi culpa, no hiciste nada…" Hermione suena dolorida cuando dice eso.

"Yo solo… no esperaba que fuera todo. Te estaba mirando, pensando en cómo…" Me detuve, dándome cuenta de que ahora probablemente no sea un buen momento para decir eso.

"¿Pensando en…?" Hermione pregunta, sin dejar que se deslice.

Solté un suspiro. "…lo hermosa que te veías, Hermione. Ni siquiera pensé en otra cosa hasta que nuestros labios tocaron."

Se frota la cara con ambas mangas, luego gira su cara ligeramente manchada para encontrarse con la mía. El enrojecimiento se desvanece lentamente. "William… sé que dijiste que no podíamos… que no podemos…"

"No deberíamos," le digo, ya que es lo más preciso.

Los hombros de Hermione se caen. "Estoy tan cerca de decir que no me importa eso."

Cierro los ojos, no queriendo decir que estoy cerca de lo mismo. Por supuesto, la entiendo, lo que significa que realmente no le importa, pero solo está retrasando mi cuenta. Y me importa. Voy a decepcionarla, al final, cuando descubra cómo le he estado mintiendo, manipulándola a ella y a Harry. Entrar en esto haría que la traición fuera mucho peor. ¿Pero cómo salgo de esto? ¿Cómo hago llegar el punto sin lastimarla o guiarla? ¿Eso es lo que estoy haciendo? Quiero decir que desearía que las cosas pudieran ser diferentes, desearía…

Entonces, de repente, me golpea. "Hermione, habla conmigo otra vez después de la Tercera Tarea."

El cambio probablemente repentino en mi expresión la sorprende. "¿Qué?"

"La Tercera Tarea," repito. "Nuestra prioridad número uno es llevar a Harry a la Tercera Tarea. No me sentiría bien acerca de… bueno, sobre todo, si algo le sucede a Harry."

La boca de Hermione se abre y se cierra, luego se sonroja avergonzada. "No puedo creer lo egoísta que he sido," dice ella, luego su voz se vuelve un poco más decidida. "No podemos… distraernos ahora. Harry realmente nos necesita."

Le sonrío agradecidamente. "Sí, lo hace. Ahora necesito arreglar algo realmente rápido, entonces podemos volver a trabajar." Puse una mano contra su mejilla, luego la deslice hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza y agarre ligeramente un puñado de nudos marrones y espesos. Sus ojos se abren de sorpresa cuando inclino su cabeza hacia atrás y presiono mis labios suavemente sobre los de ella. Ella se arquea contra mí en respuesta, su mano deslizándose por mi espalda y dentro de mi cabello. Dura un momento maravilloso pero dolorosamente breve.

"William…" se queja cuando nos separamos, tratando de reprimir un estremecimiento.

Estoy dividido entre golpearme por ser tan débil y ceder ante esa debilidad y besarla de nuevo. "Lo siento, pensé que deberíamos tener un primer beso apropiado, donde ambos participaramos."

"Ese fue mi primer beso…" dice Hermione maravillada, más para sí misma. Ella se lleva los dedos a sus labios como si tratara de capturar el sentimiento.

Mi sonrisa titubea ante eso.

"No, William, eso no es malo," dice ella, notando mi expresión. Luego se sonroja y sonríe tímidamente, "de hecho no había nada malo en mi primer beso."

"Bueno, me alegro de haber tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo bueno." Luego le doy un rápido abrazo y un beso en la frente. "Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos?"

"Nos estábamos besando," dice impasiblemente.

La miro en estado de shock por un momento, luego ladro una carcajada. "Oh no, Hermione, ¿te he contagiado aún más?"

"Supongo que sí," ella está de acuerdo. "Literalmente me has besado sin ningún sentido."

"Oh, demonios, creo que lo hice," le dije con una sonrisa. "No vas a comenzar a hacer retratos y cosas ahora, ¿verdad? ¿De verdad recuerdas lo que estábamos haciendo? Porque nunca me lo dijiste."

"Sí, lo recuerdo, William," dice ella, rodando los ojos. "Solo te estaba tomando el pelo."

"Bueno, ¿qué fue? ¿Necesitamos hacer más experimentos?"

"No, creo que tengo suficiente por ahora para llegar a una conclusión general," dice. "Como hemos dicho, no es del todo crítico ayudar a Harry, por lo que debería ser lo suficientemente bueno."

La miro expectante, y ella me mira confundida, lo que me hace reír. "Entonces, ¿me vas a contar la hipótesis o la conclusión?"

"¡Oh, sí! Bueno, hay dos hechos clave. Primero, parece que no tienes los mismos límites en lo que puedes hacer que tu magia haga. Tu exhibición de principios de este año, tu ritual falso de bengalas, te borró por completo, ¿cierto?"

"Ultima demi-flare," le digo, sonriendo, "y sí lo hizo."

"Bueno, estas pruebas aquí han demostrado que se necesita menos energía mágica para hacer magia normal. O, quizás más precisamente, la misma cantidad de energía mágica va más allá si usas magia normal. Por supuesto, esto plantea varias hipótesis no comprobables, como determinar si es algún tipo de limitación tuya, o si la magia en sí es… no sé, cuasi-sensible o algo así, y funciona mejor cuando se forma de cierta manera."

"Bueno, si alguna vez desaparezco mágicamente a algún otro lugar con gente como yo, te enviaré una lechuza. O lo que sea que usen allí."

Ella presiona sus labios juntos.

"Lo siento," digo rápidamente. Nota para mí: bromear sobre el beso está bien, bromear sobre desaparecer no lo es. Continúo rápidamente para cambiar de tema. "Sin embargo, creo que estás haciendo algo, Hermione. Tal vez toda esa ultima demi-flare tenga que ser retirada."

Mi diversión es exitosa, ya que ella se burla de mí. Creo que se da cuenta de que no voy a hacer eso otra vez. "Sí, eso sería sabio."

"Podría volver a hacer ese espectáculo de luces y humo, tienes que admitir que se veía increíble," le dije, forzando levemente una sonrisa.

Su mirada vacila, y las comisuras de sus labios se elevan ligeramente. "Bien, se veía… increíble."

"Wow, eso suena positivamente adorable cuando lo dices," digo en mi último intento de acento británico.

"Tu acento sigue siendo atroz," dice con una sonrisa.

"¡Imbécil!"

Ella se ríe de eso. "Y eso suena realmente extraño cuando lo dices."

Mis hombros se desploman en la derrota. "Bueno, traté."

* * *

"Muy bien, ¿cuál es el problema?" Harry pregunta, cerrando su libro de Pociones. Mirando expectante a Hermione, y luego a mí.

"¿Qué?" Hermione pregunta, aparentemente sorprendida por la pregunta.

"Ustedes dos se han estado mirando y sonriéndose el uno al otro cuando el otro no está mirando," dice.

Mi boca se abre y miro a Hermione justo cuando ella se vuelve hacia mí. Los dos nos sonrojamos furiosamente. "Uh…"

"Es posible que, er, nos hayamos besado accidentalmente el otro día," dice Hermione, sin encontrarse con los ojos de Harry.

"¿Accidentalmente?" Harry pregunta.

"Um…" digo.

"Bueno, la primera vez podría haber contado como un accidente," dice Hermione, observando a Harry de cerca por una respuesta. "La segunda vez no fue así," agregó en voz baja.

Harry nos sonríe, pero parece forzado. "Bien."

Me estremezco ante su respuesta. "Lo sien-"

"No, William," Harry me interrumpió rápidamente. "Por favor no lo hagas. Yo… estoy celoso, por supuesto, pero tú… eres mejor para ella. Quiero que sea feliz, y eres el mejor para eso, como lo he sabido desde hace un tiempo."

Parece que Hermione quiere llorar de nuevo.

Sacudo la cabeza "No soy-"

"William-" trata de interrumpirme, pero sigo adelante.

"-el mejor para eso, Harry, pero no importa en este momento. Quería decirte que Hermione y yo no estamos juntos. Nada de mi situación ha cambiado. Pero incluso ignorando eso, sería… nosotros no tenemos prisa y tenemos cosas más importantes de las que preocuparnos para distraernos ahora." Sé que Harry se enojaría si pensara que nos mantendríamos separados por su bien, así que tuve que decirlo cuidadosamente.

Parecía sorprendido por eso. "Supongo que eso tiene sentido."

"También pensamos eso," dice Hermione con una sonrisa de alivio.

"No es que te detenga incluso si Hermione y yo estuviéramos saliendo," digo seriamente, "pero quiero enfatizar que nada ha cambiado, y por lo tanto debes continuar con los cariñosos abrazos y besos y tomarse de las manos."

Harry resopla. "¿Es una relación abierta, entonces?"

Es el turno de Hermione de resoplar. "Honestamente, ¿te imaginas a William _no_ coqueteando con Daphne y la mitad de las otras mujeres en Hogwarts? Profesores y retratos de ancianas incluidos, por supuesto."

"Y, sin embargo, mis labios solo han tocado a otro par en toda esta escuela," replico.

"Hasta ahora, de todos modos," responde ella.

Sonrío. "En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, los tuyos también tocaron los de Harry, cuando te invitó a la Bola."

Su sonrojo se profundiza ahora. "Supongo que sí. Aunque, ya sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad? Harry y yo nos besamos accidentalmente, William y yo nos besamos accidentalmente…"

Me empiezo a reír. "Sí, para ser justos, tenemos que completar el ciclo, Harry."

"Y… esa es mi señal para irme," dice Harry, poniéndose de pie rápidamente, "y al irme me refiero a salir corriendo gritando." Esta vez, a pesar de estar mayormente reprimido, la sonrisa llega a sus ojos.

* * *

"Algo pasó entre tú y Hermione," dice Daphne una tarde cuando pide hablar conmigo sola. Ahora que lo pienso, es la primera vez que hemos estado solos desde que nos conocimos en la Sala de los Menesteres y hablamos de por qué parecía saber más que mis mejores amigos. Le había dicho qué información sabía que Harry y Hermione no sabían, y que sabían muchas cosas que no había compartido con ella. Como Slytherin, esto la había satisfecho de inmediato, por lo que fue una conversación sorprendentemente agradable a pesar de las amenazas hechas de antemano… sin necesitar una taza protectora o pociones para el dolor.

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?" No quiero regalar nada. Ella me hizo caer en ese truco antes, haciendo una declaración cuando debería ser una pregunta.

Ella levanta una ceja ante mi respuesta neutral. "Algunas ligeras diferencias en la dinámica entre ustedes tres. Es sutil y no estoy seguro de poder expresarlo con palabras, pero está ahí."

Después de un momento de consideración, suspiro. "Eres demasiado buena. Cometimos un error cuando realizamos algunos experimentos de magia sin varita. Nos besamos."

Su expresión se tensa. "No veo cómo eso sea un error."

"Te estás perdiendo la información que lo convierte en un error. Creo que me conoces lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que, si no fuera un error, la habría besado hace mucho tiempo. O podría haber arriesgado tu ira por intentar besarla primero, no podría decir."

Ella deja escapar un suspiro pero de lo contrario ignoro el último pedacito. "Entonces, ¿vas a compartir lo que hace que sea un error, o tengo que sacártelo como un _Slytherin_?"

Me río de eso. "Puedes intentarlo, si no estás satisfecha con la promesa de que eventualmente te lo compartiré."

"Te sostendré eso," ella resopla.

"No esperaría nada menos," le digo.

Caminamos en silencio por el pasillo en desuso por un tiempo. "¿Entonces encuentras útil el tomo de mi padre?"

Estoy seguro de que mi cara se ilumina con esa pregunta… ¡una posible apertura para invitarme! "Oh, sí, muchísimo. Me encantaría explorar una colección que tenga cosas como esas… si a tu padre no le importaba regalarlo, difícilmente puedo imaginar qué tesoros todavía son válidos."

Ella me mira de reojo. "Eso es más cierto de lo que sabes. La colección de libros y pergaminos de la Jefe de hogar a menudo se consideran uno de los tesoros más preciosos de esa familia."

Me desinflo rápidamente. "Ah, lo siento, no quise decir-"

"Está bien, no podrías haberlo sabido," dice, alejando mis preocupaciones. "Por otro lado, tenemos una biblioteca impresionante aparte de eso. No tan grande como Hogwarts, pero si te das cuenta de que Hogwarts tiene que almacenar múltiples copias de ciertas obras y muchas obras para principiantes, nuestra biblioteca no es mucho menos impresionante. Y en nuestra casa no hay una sección restringida." Ella agrega al último con una pequeña sonrisa.

"No hay necesidad de burlarte." Casi dije algo sobre Hermione, pero tengo la sensación de que sería una decisión bastante tonta.

"Quizás puedas verlo alguna vez," ofrece.

Me tropiezo un poco, apenas creyendo mi suerte. Le frunzo el ceño. "Eso sería increíble, pero no me llenes de ilusiones. No sé dónde terminaré este verano."

"Mm." Supongo que mi suerte no se extiende tanto. Después de unos momentos de silencio, miro y la atrapo mirándome por el rabillo del ojo. "¿Cómo va a funcionar eso, de todos modos?"

"¿Este verano? No tengo idea."

"¿Vas a volver a… de dónde vienes? ¿Los Estados? ¿Quién va a decidir eso?"

Mi vacilación es todo lo que ella necesita.

Ella hincha las mejillas. "Circe, William. ¿Viniste aquí solo? Seguramente tú…" Ella se apaga, abandonando esa línea de pensamiento. "¿Lo saben tus amigos?"

"Sí," digo, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero."

"Sí, pero quería recordarte que eres mi amiga." Puse mi brazo sobre sus hombros.

"Como si me dejaras olvidarlo." Ella pone los ojos en blanco pero no quita el brazo. "¿Entonces lo saben?"

"No lo saben… supongo que nunca se les ha pasado por la cabeza," le dije encogiéndome de hombros. "Los problemas de Harry son bastante más importantes y más inmediatos."

"Si pospones tratar con los tuyos a favor de Harry, imagino que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que llegues a los tuyos," reprende.

"Espero que no," digo suavemente.

Eso la pone corta. Me quita el brazo de los hombros y gira para mirarme, con sus ojos azul hielo ardiendo. "¿Qué estás planeando, William?"

Le devuelvo la mirada. "Sabes que no puedo decirte."

Sus brazos se sacuden visiblemente a los costados antes de cerrar los ojos y calmarse. Cuando sus ojos se abren, me sorprende verlos brillar levemente. "Maldita sea, William. ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente…?" Gira la cabeza y respira hondo, luego continúa caminando. Me caigo a su lado pero no digo nada. "Tengo miedo por ti, William," admite suavemente después de unos momentos.

"Yo también tengo miedo, cuando…" Mis ojos la miran con recelo, pero su rostro todavía está volteado y parcialmente oscurecido por su cabello actualmente negro como un cuervo. Suspiro, dándome cuenta de que ella ya se ha dado cuenta de esto. "Puedo separarme de ese sentimiento solo cuando estoy planeando, pero…"

Se vuelve hacia mí, las lágrimas amenazan con caer aún más. "Por favor, William. Por favor, déjame ayudarte."

Maldita sea, ¿cómo se supone que debo hacer actuar inteligentemente cuando las chicas lloran por mí? Aparto la vista de ella. "Recordarás que Hermione comprendió el hecho de que te dije más de lo que saben, cuando me apuntaste con tu varita."

Ella gime un poco. "Dije que lo lamentaba," dice, con un tinte de ira entrando en su voz. Me doy cuenta de que es enojo consigo misma. "¿Qué le dijiste, de todos modos? Olvidé preguntar la última vez."

"Le conté lo que pensaba que era una historia bastante creíble y luego la distraje para que no pensara demasiado en ello."

Sus ojos se abren. "No es por eso que… ya sabes…"

"No, no, no fue cuando… eso sucedió." La miro de reojo. "La distraje con algo que no es mío para ofrecer."

Ella frunce el ceño, luego sacude la cabeza. "Nos estamos desviando de aquí. Maldita sea, William, deja de cambiar de tema."

"En realidad, esto está bastante relacionado. Yo… eh… no estoy muy seguro de cómo decir esto, pero la distraje con libros."

Su mirada perpleja permanece. "¿Libros?"

"Una biblioteca particular, en realidad."

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo ayudando-?" De repente sus ojos se clavan en los míos. "¿Realmente _planeaste_ esto?"

Sonrío tímidamente. "Uh, bueno, es por eso que tropecé un poco cuando dijiste que tal vez podría verlo."

Su risa gutural me pilla desprevenido. "Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, William. Estoy empezando a dudar de que estuvieras volando todas esas veces a principios de este año. Creo que has estado frenando tu lado Slytherin. Entonces, ahora que te has invitado a ti mismo, ¿cuándo planeabas visitar?"

Me estremezco ante eso. "Lo siento, Daphne, yo-"

"No, no, William, dije que quería ayudarte, y si tu plan es robar un vistazo a la rara colección de mi padre, entonces voy a ayudarte a hacerlo," dice con firmeza. "¿Cuándo será, durante el verano? ¿Vacaciones de Pascua?"

"Yo… no robaría lo que me dijiste," argumente, "No sabía que tu familia tendría dos bibliotecas separadas."

"Tonterías, es casi seguro que encontrarás lo que estás buscando," dice ella. "¿Así que cuando?"

Siento que mi cara se sonroja de vergüenza. "Eh, estaba pensando en Pascua…"

"Hecho," dice ella con una sonrisa. Pero se desvanece ante mi vacilación. "¿Qué pasa?"

Aprieto mi cerebro tratando de encontrar una manera de invitar a Hermione.

Ella de alguna manera lee el pensamiento de mí. "No estabas planeando venir solo, ¿verdad?"

Me estremezco un poco. "¿No?"

"¿Y supongo que es por eso que Hermione ha sido tan amable conmigo y con mi hermana?" Ella no parece contenta con eso.

"No, no es eso," digo, levantando mis manos, "Quiero decir, ese pensamiento cruzó por _mi_ mente, pero no, dudo mucho que se cruzara con el de ella. Estamos hablando de _Hermione_ aquí: ella no tiene un hueso tortuoso en su cuerpo."

Ella presiona sus labios y procesa eso. "Bien. ¿Alguna otra sorpresa? ¿Supongo que también ibas a invitar a otras personas?"

"Solo Harry," dije en voz baja. "De hecho, pensé que era nuestra mejor opción, que tal vez Lord Greengrass podría querer conocer al futuro Lord Potter."

Ella se ríe entonces, con toda su risa tan rara y tan maravillosa, la risa que de alguna manera se ablanda, esos duros ojos azules como el hielo de ella. "Esa es el _golpe de gracia_ de William, que sin duda debería haber estado en Slytherin. Ya no creo que no vaya en cualquiera de nuestras conversaciones."

No puedo evitar reírme con ella. "No lo hice. Creo que es solo que me has contagiado." Mi sonrisa se desvanece y levanto mi cabeza hacia atrás al darme cuenta de lo cierto que es eso. "Realmente lo has hecho."

Su sonrisa también se desvanece. "Creo que ya sabes lo que me has hecho."

"Lo siento por eso, Daph."

Ella niega con la cabeza, ignorando mi uso de su apodo. "No lo sientas. Puede que hayas complicado un poco las cosas, pero…" Ella se encoge de hombros.

"…pero esto es mucho más divertido que burlarse y defenderse de los aspirantes a Mortífagos," termino por ella.

Ella resopla. "No sé si lo llamaría divertido, exactamente, pero sí."

"Por supuesto que es divertido," me burlo, "sé que es un hecho que hay muchos más abrazos."

Ella se burla de mí por eso, pero no responde. "Bueno, necesito un búho a mi padre. Stori y yo trabajaremos en él si es necesario para que Hermione venga, pero no creo que tú o Harry sean un problema."

"Oh Daphne, eres la mejor." La abrazo, y ella lo regresa después de un momento de rigidez. "Lo siento, se me olvidó preguntar primero."

"No creo que lo hayas olvidado en absoluto," dice suavemente.

"Aún así, eres la mejor."

"Mmmmm."

* * *

Como era de esperarse, Luna también se da cuenta del comportamiento diferente entre nosotros tres, aunque muestra una reacción aún menor que la de Daphne. Simplemente sonríe soñadoramente y me da un abrazo, e inmediatamente acepta la misma explicación que le dimos a Harry cuando expresa cierta confusión sobre por qué Hermione y yo no estamos juntos ahora. Te amo a Luna.

Paso una semana rompiendo mis nuevas herramientas de grabado de runas perfeccionando un par de runas de linterna y cuatro runas de escudo para Sirius y Remus, y le pido a Harry que haga que Dobby les entregue una nota cuando sea seguro hacerlo. Regreso con una carta escrita a toda prisa para Harry, Hermione y yo con su sincero agradecimiento y lo impresionados que están con mi trabajo. También incluyen una breve actualización sobre el estado de su caza. Su progreso me hace bastante feliz, así que decido hacer runas de escudo adicionales para distribuirlas a un grupo particular de personas.

Mientras tanto, Neville asegura lo que él estima como suficiente gillyweed para al menos dos horas y media de respiración bajo el agua. Entre otras cosas, me aseguro de revisar Revulsion Jinx y Encanto Severing en preparación para enfrentar a las criaturas y plantas en el Lago. Afortunadamente, no tengo que ocultar lo que sé, ya que Hermione ya conoce los grindylows y los calamares gigantes gracias a _Hogwarts: Una Historia_. Harry en realidad se siente bastante bien acerca de sus posibilidades de sobrevivir, así que él, Hermione y yo nos encontramos en la Sala de los Menesteres y comenzamos a trabajar en la estrategia real.

Una pieza de fanfiction que leí proporcionó una estrategia bastante agradable para llegar al rehén. Sugerí algo bastante similar – dejando de lado la mención de los rehenes, por supuesto – excepto que mi plan aún implica el uso de gillyweed. El Harry en esa historia no tenía conocimiento previo de la Tarea, ni tenía a Neville o Dobby conectándolo con ella.

Hermione y yo discutimos algunos de los puntos más finos de la estrategia, con Harry proporcionando sus propias observaciones y opiniones basadas en sus habilidades. Hermione hace que la Sala evoque un montón de grava y piedras de varios tamaños para que Harry trabaje.

Cuando Harry comienza a hablar sobre ellos, miro a Hermione y sonrío ampliamente. Daphne quiere sorprender a Harry y Hermione con invitaciones formales, pero quiero difundir las noticias tan mal.

Ella me devuelve la sonrisa. "¿Qué es?"

"Lo siento, algo bueno sucedió hoy temprano y estoy emocionado por eso," le digo. "Lo descubrirás muy pronto."

Su sonrisa se desvanece. "Daphne te llevó a un lado antes…"

"Sí, y es una buena sorpresa… aunque no intentes adivinarlo," le digo.

"William, no lo hiciste… tú y ella no son…"

De repente, el razonamiento detrás de sus brillantes ojos marrones me golpea. "¡Oh, Hermione, no es eso!" Rápidamente la abrazo y la beso en la parte superior de la cabeza. "¿Cómo puedes pensar siquiera eso?"

"Bueno…" Ella hace una especie de gruñido molesto.

"¿Todo bien?" Harry pregunta.

Hermione se aparta suavemente para volverse hacia él. "Sí, lo siento Harry… solo estoy… siendo estúpida."

"Me emocioné un poco y cometí el error de decirle que tenía buenas noticias de las que ambos se enterarán pronto," le digo, y me detengo mientras considero si decirles o no.

"No es tu culpa, William, acabo de verte con Daphne antes y llegué a la conclusión equivocada." Hermione dice en un tono ligeramente enojado.

Harry se aclara la garganta, luciendo decididamente incómodo. "Cierto, bueno…"

"Lo siento, Harry, ¿cómo va el tamaño?" Hermione pregunta, limpiándose la cara con las mangas y tratando de volver a los negocios.

La tensión en su rostro se desvanece ante su tono. "Lo tengo bastante bien con un pedazo de grava de cierto tamaño, pero eso no es suficiente para los guijarros más pequeños. Y parece que no puedo apilar los mismos encantos en el mismo objeto; si me equivoco tengo que cancelarlo e intentarlo de nuevo."

"Todavía tenemos tiempo, pero si todo lo demás falla, solo lleva unos pedazos de grava y sigue intentándolo hasta que lo hagas bien," dice Hermione, tocando sus labios mientras piensa.

"Eso es perfecto," le digo a Harry con una sonrisa, "entonces puedo preguntarte si tienes un montón de rocas en el bolsillo o si estás feliz de ver a Fleur en su traje de baño."

"¡William!"

"¿Qué? Harry es el que tiene el bulto sólido en su bolsillo, no yo," le digo.

"No lo sé, William. También podrías llevar algo de grava, dependiendo de lo escaso que sea su traje," dice Harry con una sonrisa.

"¡Harry!"

"No es culpa de Harry, Hermione," le digo, luego una burbuja de risa se me escapa con un pensamiento extraño. "En realidad, entre él, Cedric y Viktor, podrías llevar algo de grava en el bolsillo junto con el resto de la población femenina."

Hermione se burla. "¡Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido!"

Sonrío ampliamente. "Y sin embargo, sabrás exactamente a lo que me refiero cuando lo diga."

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la sorpresa – bueno, una sorpresa para Harry y Hermione, llega según lo prometido. Los tres recibimos invitaciones formales a Greengrass Manor durante las vacaciones de Pascua. Hermione inmediatamente responde con un chillido de emoción y un abrazo desgarrador para Harry, lo que hace que Daphne sonría y niegue con la cabeza en la mesa de Slytherin.

"Oye Hermione," le digo con una sonrisa, "¿eso es gravilla en tu bolsillo o estás contento de leer tu carta?"

Ella está demasiado emocionada como para siquiera poner los ojos en blanco.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20: La Segunda Tarea**

"Oye Hermione, McGonagall quiere verte."

Esas pocas palabras enviaron un escalofrío a través de mi cuerpo. Hubiera sido suficiente que Fred y George transmitieran el mensaje sin chistes ni bromas, pero dado que es el 23 de febrero, el día antes de la Segunda Tarea, sé exactamente por qué se la están llevando.

"¿William?" Harry pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

Hermione mira hacia atrás preocupada, y me doy cuenta de que estoy respirando más fuerte de lo que debería. "¿Qué pasa?"

¿Cómo demonios voy a salir de este? Cierro los ojos para buscar el Vacío y me obligo a calmarme. "Solo un mal presentimiento es todo."

"Estoy segura de que está bien, es solo la profesora McGonagall," dice con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Estoy segura de que ya vuelvo."

"Por supuesto," le respondo. Miro hacia otro lado rápidamente para evitar verla alejarse, porque estaría demasiado tentado a detenerla. Ella había mantenido su distancia de mí desde el beso, lo que demuestra que es mucho más fuerte que yo. Todavía nos vemos compartiendo miradas las cuales Harry ha notado, pero afortunadamente nuestro contacto físico se había limitado a brazos entrelazados.

"¿Qué está pasando, William?" Harry pregunta.

Neville y Ron levantan la vista del tablero de ajedrez con preocupación, así como nos sentamos en la sala común poco antes del toque de queda.

"Más tarde," le digo, demorando el tiempo.

Vuelvo los ojos al libro, evitando la mirada inquisitiva de Harry por algún tiempo. Pretender leer no me funciona, así que me pongo de pie y me alejo sin un destino en mente. Me acerco a una de las vidrieras y la miro sin ver ningún detalle.

"¿Nervioso, William?" Parvati pregunta desde una silla a mi lado. Giro la cabeza para verla a ella y a Lavender sentadas con una chica más joven que no reconozco.

"Mm," digo sin comprometerme.

"¿Por qué?" Lavender pregunta con el ceño fruncido, y Parvati le lanza una mirada.

"Harry no parece estar nervioso," dice Parvati más diplomáticamente. "Ustedes han estado entrenando para esto, ¿verdad? Estoy seguro de que volverá a ser el mejor."

"Él es Harry Potter, después de todo," dice la otra chica.

"Él es eso," le digo.

Parvati se levanta y me rodea con sus brazos. Al principio me sorprende, un efecto exacerbado por el pequeño jadeo que hace Lavender, pero me relajo lo suficiente como para devolverlo antes de que ella retroceda y acaricie mi brazo con una sonrisa.

Sorprendentemente, me levanta el ánimo; obviamente soy un fanático de los abrazos. "Gracias, Parvati," le digo, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Parecía que podrías usar un abrazo."

"Casi siempre podría usar un abrazo de una chica linda," le digo. "De hecho, creo que voy a caminar malhumorado con más frecuencia si así es como va a resultar."

Los tres se ríen de eso. "Ya dije que no necesitas recurrir a trucos conmigo," dice Parvati. "Aunque por lo que he visto, usualmente tienes una linda chica a la mano para abrazos. No puedo creer que hayas logrado hacerte amigo de Daphne Greengrass después de lo que Lav y yo vimos en el calabozo."

"Solo un poco de amor duro es todo," le digo con una sonrisa.

"¿Cuál es el trato con todos ustedes, de todos modos?" Lavender pregunta esperanzada. "Incluso vi a Viktor Krum pasar tiempo con tu grupo." Veo que la otra chica también se inclina con esperanza, lo que me hace reprimir una carcajada.

"Estamos buscando los últimos chismes, ¿cierto?" Ante su vergüenza, tengo que soltar una risita. "Me temo que los rumores probablemente hagan una historia mucho más interesante. No hay parejas entre nosotros." Al principio, creo que podría desmayarse de excitación inducida por los chismes si le contara lo que sucedió entre Hermione y yo hace unas semanas, pero luego recuerdo que cree que sucedió algo mucho más interesante incluso antes de eso.

"¿Qué quería Krum, ayuda con el Torneo?" Parvati pregunta.

"No, a él solo le gusta nuestra compañía, ya que a nosotros no…" Me callo cuando me doy cuenta de que es completamente posible que Lavender y la otra chica sean algunas de las que le adulen. "…bueno, le gusta que lo traten normal, supongo. De todos modos, gracias de nuevo, Parv." Hablo rápido para no hacer un gran problema. Tomo otro abrazo y luego me despido, volviendo hacia Harry y los demás.

Harry me está sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza. "Ya veo cómo es, Hermione sale un minuto e inmediatamente corres hacia los brazos de otra chica. Ella estará muy interesada en saber esto."

Le doy una pequeña sonrisa, pero no digo nada. Ron le pide a Harry que juegue una partida de ajedrez para no pensar en nada, a lo que Harry acepta con gusto. Mientras tanto, tengo que asegurarle tranquila y repetidamente a Neville que, de hecho, obtuvo más que suficiente branquialgas. Siguió hablando de pedirle más a Snape, aunque tiembla visiblemente al pensarlo. Inconscientemente se agarra su pecho mientras hace esto. Mi corazón salta cuando veo el contorno circular debajo. Neville se da cuenta y tímidamente saca el medallón. No puedo evitar sonreír tanto que duele.

Poco después, Harry levanta la vista de su juego y frunce el ceño ante el reloj. "Hermione todavía no ha regresado," dice con preocupación. Esto borra la sonrisa de mi cara bastante rápido, y Harry se da cuenta. "¿Qué está pasando, William? Uh, no le contaré lo de Parvati si no quieres que lo haga."

"No es eso, está bien, pero…" me detuve. ¿Cómo jugar esto? Obviamente puedo decir que lo descubrí por la pista, pero ¿se preguntarán por qué no dije algo antes? Harry se distraerá, pero siempre puedo afirmar que no pensé que fuera una posibilidad muy probable. Miro a tres de mis compañeros de cuarto y suspiro. "No creo que Hermione regrese esta noche."

"¿_Qué_?" Harry pregunta, saltando de su silla, casi tirando la pequeña mesa que él y Ron estaban usando para su juego. Parece listo para salir del agujero del retrato, solo esperando que lo siga.

"Ella está bien, Harry, pero…" Puse un Encanto de Privacidad solo para nosotros cuatro. "¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el huevo?"

La sangre sale de su rostro. "_Hemos tomado lo que realmente extrañarás_," entona Harry con voz apagada.

Asiento sombríamente. "Pensé que podría ser algo como esto, pero con las dos últimas líneas, no pensé…"

"_Demasiado tarde se ha ido, no volverá_," Harry volvió al modo de pánico nuevamente. "¡William, tenemos que ir a buscarla!"

"Harry, Dumbledore y McGonagall no dejarán que nada le pase," le digo.

"Tiene razón, amigo. Puedes usar esto como motivación para conseguirla lo más rápido posible," ofrece Ron. Cierro los ojos, sabiendo que no es lo correcto.

"¡No me importa el maldito torneo, Ron!" Los ojos de Harry prácticamente brillan verde como la Maldición Asesina, haciendo que Ron se estremezca y se encoja.

"Harry," le digo, buscando alguna forma de redirigir su ira. Entonces la solución viene a mí. "Si la buscamos, necesitarán a alguien en su lugar. También habrán tomado a alguien más de los otros Campeones." Su ira comienza a dar paso a la preocupación, y respiro profundamente. "Tomaré su lugar si quieres."

"¡No!" Harry dice con vehemencia.

"¡Déjame, Harry!" Ron grita. "Sé que estás preocupado por lo que podría pasarle, pero no lo estoy. Sé que estaré bien, así que déjame."

En realidad, esto calma a Harry más que mi oferta. "No puedo dejarte tomar su lugar, Ron, si estoy tan preocupado por ella. ¿Cómo puedo cambiar a un amigo por otro así?" Sin embargo, puedo decir que está dudando.

"¿Estás bromeando? ¡Me encantaría participar en el Torneo! ¡Tú y William se llevan todos los pájaros, piensa en lo que esto hará por mí!"

Lanzo una carcajada ante lo inesperado de eso, e incluso Harry y Neville se unen a la risa. Esto tiene un efecto calmante mucho más completo sobre Harry. "¿Estás seguro, Ron?"

"¡Absolutamente!" Tengo que sonreír ante el entusiasmo de Ron y su habilidad para calmar a Harry mejor que yo. Me recuerda que Ron habría estado tan cerca de Harry como yo si no hubiera estado aquí, lo que me hace sentir mal. Sus problemas de celos surgen mucho más de lo que deberían, pero de lo contrario es un buen amigo.

Harry suspira y se frota la cara. "Está bien, vamos a buscar a Hermione."

Los cuatro nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación, donde Harry saca el Mapa del Merodeador. Una vez más, me veo obligado a soportar la preocupación de que Moody/Crouch será descubierto, pero afortunadamente, esta vez el Mapa dice que Moody está solo en su oficina. Desafortunadamente, sin embargo, no se puede encontrar a Hermione.

"McGonagall," dice Harry simplemente, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de nuestra habitación.

"¿Deberíamos ir también?" Ron pregunta.

"Ustedes, adelántense, no me necesitan para esto," dice Neville.

Estoy tentado a decir lo mismo, pero tengo mucha curiosidad por saber cómo va, así que Ron y yo salimos corriendo tras él. Capturamos el retrato justo antes de que cierre, y aunque no vi ninguno de ellos, sorprendentemente ninguno de los prefectos intenta detenernos. Aparentemente ya están acostumbrados a las travesuras de Harry y sus amigos. Harry arroja la capa sobre nosotros tres, y Ron y yo tenemos que hacer una especie de caminata en cuclillas para ocultar nuestras piernas tanto como sea posible. Me duelen bastante las piernas cuando llegamos a la oficina de la Profesora McGonagall.

"¿Dónde está Hermione?" Harry exige, sin molestarse en saludar a nuestro Jefe de Casa.

"Lo siento, señor Potter, pero el Profesor Dumbledore la escoltó poco después de su llegada," dice la Profesora McGonagall con el ceño fruncido.

Harry estaba lívido. "¡Pero profesor-!"

"Sin peros, Sr. Potter. Como solo estaba preocupado por su compañero de clase, no deduciré puntos de ninguno de ustedes, pero insisto en que los tres regresen a su dormitorio." Su expresión severa normal se desvanece. "Y por favor, trata de dormir un poco; no es necesario enfrentar la Segunda Tarea con muy poco descanso."

Parece que Harry quiere protestar, pero Ron coloca una mano sobre su hombro y le da una sacudida apenas perceptible.

Afortunadamente, el pase proporcionado por la Profesora McGonagall significaba que no teníamos que hacer la dolorosa caminata en cuclillas, de la que aún no me había recuperado. La Dama Gorda comenzó a regañarnos hasta que le mostramos el pase, después de lo cual ella resopló y comenzó a murmurar entre dientes mientras se abría para nosotros. Harry dirigió el pase hacia los prefectos que levantaron la vista hacia nuestra entrada, y fuimos directamente a nuestra habitación.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Pregunto Harry con voz dura.

"Ella estará bien, Harry," le digo con lo que espero sea una voz reconfortante. "Solo sigue el plan y la recuperarás en poco tiempo."

"No fallarás en esto, Harry," dice Neville con confianza. "Nunca lo haces."

Ron asiente vigorosamente. "Tienen razón, amigo, Hermione estará bien. Vamos a dormir un poco."

A pesar de mi confianza en las habilidades de Harry, me lleva mucho tiempo quedarme dormido. Antes de que Dean y Seamus entren, Ron ya ronca ruidosamente. Algún tiempo después, abro los ojos y veo a Harry sentado, mirando por la ventana. Con un pequeño gemido, me levanto y me dirijo hacía él.

"¿Tampoco puedes dormir?" Pregunto en voz baja.

Frunce el ceño y sacude la cabeza.

"No puedo culparte. Ni siquiera soy el que compite y todavía no puedo dormir. La sala de tus sueños no está muerta, ¿verdad?"

Harry niega con la cabeza pero no habla de inmediato. Respira profundamente y lo deja salir lentamente. "La Sala está bien. Genial, incluso. Es solo que Hermione ha sido mi mejor amiga durante más de tres años. Sé que es por todas esas cosas en que nos hemos metido juntos, pero odio que siga sucediendo. ¿No ha sucedido lo suficiente? Ella no se merece esto." Mientras habla, el susurro se calienta más.

"No, pero nadie lo hace. Ciertamente no mereces el infierno por el que has pasado." También respiro hondo. "Ustedes hacen todo lo posible para mantenerse a salvo, esa es la parte importante. No siempre será posible estar a salvo, pero mientras se mantengan unidos, ya se lo están pegando a Riddle. Él no tiene a nadie, y tampoco quiere que tengas a nadie. Pero tú sí, y es por eso que eres más fuerte que él."

Harry me mira un momento, expresión ilegible. "Eso es bastante triste, cuando lo piensas."

Asiento con la cabeza. "Sí. Es… lamentable, también. Pero aunque el niño que una vez fue puede merecer tu lástima, no merece ninguna piedad, ahora. Está demasiado lejos para la redención… ni siquiera Dumbledore diría eso." Me reí sombríamente. "En realidad, probablemente lo haría. Supongo que por eso Grindelwald sigue vivo en Nurmengard."

"¿_Es_?" Harry pregunta incrédulo.

"Es. Creo que la diferencia es que Grindelwald realmente quería poder político, y pensó que sus ideas eran correctas. A Riddle ni siquiera le importa. En realidad, sabe que está equivocado, ya que él mismo es mestizo. Es adicto al poder, y ninguna cantidad será suficiente."

Harry lo procesa en silencio. "¿Cómo luchas contra alguien así?"

Una pregunta retórica, así que no le respondo. La profecía le dio la respuesta de todos modos: Riddle solo tiene que morir. Tan simple como eso, ¿verdad? Con suerte, no tendrás que preocuparte por Riddle por mucho más tiempo.

"¿Qué es esto, William Lerner no tiene ninguna idea?" Harry pregunta con un toque de alegría.

Resoplo. "Por supuesto que sí, estoy consciente, ¿no? Se me ocurren ideas mientras duermo."

"Bueno, ¿qué tal entonces?"

Oh, supongo que quería una respuesta. "Bueno, todos los días que estás vivo es un insulto para él. Cada vez que estás contento o incluso contenido solo se suma a ese insulto. Tu situación apesta, sin duda, pero no puedes permitirte el lujo de preocuparte por el largo- el término tiene sus ventajas: luchas al poner toda tu energía en abordar un desafío tras otro, comenzando por sacar a Hermione del lago mañana. Ni siquiera tienes que ser rápido al respecto; ¿a quién le importa si a ese imbécil del Karkaroff te da cero puntos? Demonios, ni siquiera tienes que atrapar a Hermione, ella estará bien. Solo busca el peligro real y supéralo mañana, entonces habrás superado ese desafío y pasarás al siguiente."

Harry se vuelve hacia mí y lo considera por varios momentos antes de asentir con determinación. "Gracias, William. Supongo que debería tratar de acostarme de nuevo."

Bostezo ampliamente ante la mención del sueño. "Podría intentar golpearte con un Aturdidor, o tal vez un hechizo propio para que te duermas."

Harry se rio en voz baja. "Sin ofender, pero me gustaría asegurarme de que pueda despertarme a tiempo mañana".

"Esa es una sabia decisión. Para los dos, quiero decir. No me sorprendería si simplemente rebotara fuera de ti y me derribara aquí en el suelo. Buenas noches Harry."

"Buenas noches, Will."

Sorprendentemente, a pesar de la falta de una noche de sueño normal, me despierto una hora y media antes de que la Tarea esté programada para comenzar. Me alegra ver que Harry todavía está dormido cuando me levanto de la cama para ducharme, en el que me remojo durante un buen rato, pensando en los próximos meses. En este momento estoy asumiendo que no podemos descubrir cómo eliminar el Horrocrux de Harry, aunque si eso funciona, mi trabajo será mucho más fácil. Si va como pienso, entonces… bueno…

"¿Estás bien ahí, amigo?" Ron llama.

"¡Justo ahora!"

Salgo de la ducha y encuentro a Harry haciendo nuestro estiramiento habitual antes de la carrera, una hora antes de la Tarea. El me sonríe. "¿Estás bien, William?"

"Me siento bien hoy, ¿y tú, Harry?"

"Bien, supongo."

"¡Excelente! ¡Vamos a comer un poco y luego puedes patear a la Segunda Tarea en las pelotas!"

Él ríe. "¿Las tareas tienen… cómo las llamas… pelotas?"

"Bueno, si no, siempre puedes fingir que Karkaroff o Snape son la personificación de eso," señalo, sonriendo. "Si alguien merece una patada en las piedras son esos dos."

* * *

Bajando hacia el lago, Ron y Neville caminan con confianza en el lado opuesto de Harry. Luna camina al lado de Neville, pero por supuesto no parece segura ni preocupada. De hecho, ella pasa la mayor parte del tiempo sin siquiera mirar el lago. Intento unirlos – bueno, los otros dos Gryffindors – pero debo admitir que estoy bastante nervioso. La rígida caminata de Harry tampoco ayuda. El impresionante muelle de madera construido para el Torneo – construido casi enfrente de la costa donde el barco de Durmstrang flota majestuosamente – ya está lleno de espectadores, por lo que al menos uno de los Campeones probablemente ya esté allí.

Un par de estudiantes vestidos de negro y verde se separan y comenzaron a correr hacia nosotros. Cuando se acercan, veo que son chicas jóvenes, y pronto reconozco a la que tiene el pelo tan negro como un cuervo justo antes de que me llame con voz preocupada. "¡William! ¡Harry!"

"Hola, Stori," le devuelvo la llamada. Le doy un momento y la preocupación en sus ojos violetas es evidente. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Has visto a Daph? ¡Ella no regresó anoche! ¡Tracey y Blaise están mirando en el Castillo y yo vine aquí pero no puedo encontrarla!"

Astoria y su amiga se unen a nosotros mientras Harry y yo compartimos una mirada. Él me asiente, así que me vuelvo hacia la preocupada hermana menor. "Creo que ella ya está ahí abajo, en realidad. Alguien vino a buscar a Hermione anoche y ella tampoco regresó."

"¿Qué significa eso, Will?" En todo caso, la preocupación es aún más fuerte ahora.

La rodeé con el brazo y la apreté a mi lado, lo que nos hace caminar más despacio. "Ambas están bien, Stori. Parece que esta Tarea es para que los Campeones rescaten a alguien del fondo del lago. Dumbledore y el Ministerio no dejarían que nada les sucediera, así que no te preocupes por tener que esperar su aliento todo este tiempo."

"Pero… pero, ¿por qué Daph? ¿Por qué Hermione?" Afortunadamente, Astoria está empezando a calmarse.

"Bueno, se supone que no debes saber esto, pero la pista decía algo como '_hemos tomado lo que echaras mucho de menos'_. Así que supongo que Hermione es el rehén de Harry, y Daphne es el de Viktor."

"¿En serio? Pero él y Daph no pasan tanto tiempo juntos como tú y ella." Su preocupación se convierte más en confusión, así que eso es bueno.

"Tu suposición es tan buena como la mía," le dije encogiéndome de hombros. "Creo que Viktor está un poco solo por su fama, y Daphne fue el primero en tratarlo como cualquier otra persona. Sabes, puede haber sido amor a primera vista."

Astoria se echó a reír y noté que su amiga no había escuchado una sola palabra. Ella solo mira entre Harry, Astoria y yo con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Soy William, por cierto," le digo.

"¡Oh, lo siento! Will, esta es Úrsula, una de mis compañeras de cuarto. Úrsula, este es William, él era mi cita para el baile, y luego estos son Harry, Ron, Neville y Luna." Ella no esperó sus saludos. "¿Estás seguro de que ella estará bien?"

"Positivo," le digo. "Ahora, preguntaría por qué renunciaron a sus posiciones, pero me temo que no habrá mucho que ver ya que la mayor parte de la acción estará bajo el agua."

"¿Mucho? Solo veremos a los Campeones zambullirse," dice con amargura.

"Oh, creo que encontrarás la inmersión de Harry un poco más divertida," le dije con una sonrisa. "Sin embargo, no se lo digas a nadie."

Los ojos de Astoria se ensanchan de emoción y pasa el resto de la caminata tratando de que se lo cuente. La multitud se separa de Harry cuando comienza a separarse de nosotros y se dirige hacia el área acordonada con Dumbledore y los otros jueces. Veo a Cedric y Viktor allí, pero imagino que Fleur está esperando el mayor tiempo posible. Entre los tres Gryffindors y los dos Slytherins nos despedimos y nos damos buena suerte – Astoria con un abrazo – para sorpresa de Úrsula, y nos dirigimos a buscar un buen lugar.

Pasamos la delegación de Fleur mientras regresamos de los muelles. Le doy a Veronique una sonrisa y un saludo, que ella regresa con una pequeña sonrisa escondida y un asentimiento y me gana una mirada de la Campeona misma.

"¿Popular entre las chicas de Beauxbatons, William?" Astoria pregunta con una sonrisa.

"Creo que a Fleur le estoy empezando a gustar," le digo.

Eso genera un resoplido de Astoria y una risa nerviosa de los demás. "¿A dónde vamos, de todos modos?"

"Aquí mismo, por un momento," le digo. "Está bien, Stori, quédate aquí y mira al lago, luego saca tu varita."

Sus ojos se clavan en los míos preocupados por un momento. Me doy cuenta de que podría haber dicho eso con un poco más de tacto. "Está bien…" ella dice con incertidumbre.

Extiendo mi mano, con la palma hacia arriba. "Ahora toma tu mano de esta manera y balancea tu varita hacia arriba. Intenta apuntar tu varita directamente hacia el centro de los muelles detrás de nosotros."

Ella lo hace. "Está bien."

"Ahora piensa en tu hermana… imagínala en tu mente, el cabello largo y negro, negro como el de un cuervo, sus intensos ojos azul hielo, la forma en que aprieta los labios cuando quiere decir algo pero lo retiene. Llena tu mente con recuerdos de ella, preocupación por ella y tu deseo de encontrarla. Piensa en cómo quieres encontrarla más que cualquier otra cosa. Ahora, di, 'Apúntame.'"

"¡Apúntame!" Astoria jadea cuando la varita se levanta de su mano y luego gira, apuntando unos quince grados a la izquierda. Permanece apuntado en el mismo lugar durante varios segundos, y ocioso, me pregunto si seguiría su objetivo si se moviera.

"¡Excelente! Bien hecho, Stori." Le revolví el pelo un poco. "Ahora vamos a buscar un lugar, ¿de acuerdo?" Empiezo a caminar hacia el borde del muelle más alejado del castillo.

"¿Eso… solo señaló a mi hermana?" ella pregunta incrédulamente.

"Sí lo hizo," confirmo. "Bueno, más o menos. Aparentemente no puede apuntar hacia abajo."

"¡Me enseñaste un nuevo hechizo!"

"Uno muy útil también," le digo. "Aunque, si lo supieras más temprano esta mañana, probablemente te hubieras asustado un poco cuando descubrieras hacia dónde apuntaba, ¿eh?"

Ella deja escapar un suspiro. "Dulce Circe, habría muerto."

Sonrío ante eso. "Es tan lindo que tú y Daph maldigan de la misma manera."

Ella se sonroja y se burla de mí. "¿Qué fue todo eso de mi hermana, de todos modos?"

"Estoy seguro de que no sé a qué te refieres," le dije con una sonrisa.

"Uh huh," dice ella, cruzando los brazos. "¿No estás celoso de que sea rescatada por Viktor y Hermione por Harry?"

Me río. "Por supuesto que no. Tendría demasiado miedo para ir yo mismo. Además, ya tengo a la chica más bonita de la escuela caminando a mi lado."

La mandíbula de Úrsula cae ante mi proclamación, pero Astoria me golpea en el brazo juguetonamente.

"¡Ay, no, tú también!"

"No deberías haberme dicho dónde estaba su lugar favorito," dice triunfante, aunque el efecto se arruina cuando frota distraídamente el mismo lugar ligeramente. Tal vez no debería fingir que duele.

"¡Apúntame!" Luna dice de repente. Miro para encontrar su varita todavía descansando cómodamente sobre su mano extendida. "¡Apúntame!" La varita gira lentamente y apunta hacia el castillo. Ella lo restablece rápidamente. "¡Apúntame!" Se queda quieta de nuevo. "¡Apúntame!" Esta vez gira hacia el área cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid antes de que una vez más la saque del aire. "¡Apúntame!" Se queda quieta de nuevo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Luna?" Neville pregunta.

"Acabo de determinar que no hay Snorkacks con cuernos deformados en las inmediaciones," dice ella. "Puedo alcanzar el castillo y los establos, pero no puedo llegar al dragón más cercano, donde sea que esté, y no puedo contactar a mi padre."

Sonrío. "Brillante como siempre, Luna." Brevemente, me pregunto por qué Xeno no está aquí, considerando que aquí es donde estarán las noticias, pero luego recuerdo qué tipo de 'noticias' generalmente aparecen en _El Quisquilloso_.

"¿Qué es un cuerno deformado-?" Astoria comienza, pero afortunadamente la voz de Ludo Bagman resuena en el área, anunciando el inminente comienzo de la Segunda Tarea.

Repasa los puntajes ajustados: treinta y ocho de Cedric, treinta y nueve de Fleur, y cuarenta de Viktor y Harry, el último de los cuales dibuja un coro de abucheos y alguien que maldice en voz alta el nombre de Karkaroff.

Astoria tira de mi manga, así que me agacho para que pueda hablarme al oído. "¡Quiero ver!"

Con una sonrisa, empujo un chorro de magia y suavemente la levanto hasta mis hombros, asegurándome de agarrar sus botas antes de que me patee en la cara con su agitación. Tan pronto como aterriza, rápidamente se encoge y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cabeza. "¿Así está mejor?" Le digo.

"¡No!"

"No te dejaré, Stori," le digo, sonriendo. "¡Piensa en ello como una venganza por todos esos giros y saltos que me hiciste hacer en el baile!"

"¡Me las pagarás cuando baje de aquí!" Lentamente levanta la cabeza de la mía, estirando el cuello tentativamente para echar un vistazo a los Campeones.

Luna se da vuelta y ve a Astoria en mis hombros, momento en el que tira de la manga y los puntos de Neville. Él la mira de vuelta y sus ojos se hinchan, luego se vuelve hacia el Ravenclaw, de cabello rubio y desaliñado, y sacude la cabeza con tristeza, señalándose a sí mismo. Luna me mira suplicante, así que sonrío y llamo la atención de Neville. Sus ojos de color gris pizarra se ensanchan de placer cuando la levanto hasta sus hombros. Ella se instala felizmente, a pesar de su evidente incomodidad. Lentamente y con cuidado se da vuelta para enfrentar a los Campeones.

Astoria golpea mi hombro izquierdo como una señal para mirar a Úrsula, que está sacudiendo la cabeza vigorosamente, y Ron, que está muy rígido con una cara muy roja, deliberadamente manteniendo los ojos fijos en el centro de los muelles. Sacudo la cabeza y levanto un dedo hacia Astoria, diciéndole que espere.

Bagman presenta a cada campeón por separado, se despojan de sus capas y suben a un pedestal que sirve como una especie de bloque de partida. Los pedestales están en un pedazo del muelle que sobresale más que el resto, por lo que cuando Úrsula se coloca en la esquina, puede verlos. Yo también la iba a levantar, pero supongo que eso ya no es necesario. Finalmente, el locutor comienza su cuenta regresiva, lo que hace que Astoria apriete las piernas con anticipación. Afortunadamente fueron solo unos segundos, así que lo dejé pasar.

"Tres, dos, uno, ¡GO!"

Viktor se sumerge de inmediato. Cedric y Fleur se ponen los hechizos de Cabeza de Burbuja y se sumergen poco después. Harry apunta su varita al cielo, y en cuestión de segundos, su Saeta de Fuego, que colocamos junto a la cabaña de Hagrid, vuela a su mano. Salta sobre ella y sale disparado sobre la superficie del agua, inclinado en nuestra dirección. Después de un tiempo, se detiene por unos momentos antes de irse a un ritmo más lento. Repite eso dos veces más, y está bastante lejos en este punto. Un momento después, puedo verlo agrandar un trozo de grava y desaparecer debajo del agua.

La voz de Bagman resuena sobre los vítores moribundos de la multitud. "Absolutamente brillante uso del Hechizo de Cuatro Puntos, y mis observadores me han dicho que el Sr. Potter comió algo y engulló una piedra antes de desaparecer en el lago. ¡Me atrevo a decir que ha ganado bastante ventaja sobre su vieja competencia! Eso solo te muestra que se necesita mucho más que la edad para-"

Sintonizo el comentario, que pasa una cantidad excesiva de tiempo alabando a Harry y recordando innecesariamente a todos la versión popular de su historia. Supongo que están tratando de evitar la crisis, ahora… aparentemente los organizadores nunca pensaron en lo aburrida que sería esta Tarea para todos los demás.

Cinco minutos después, la multitud comienza a conversar y mezclarse entre ellos.

Luna rompe el silencio primero en nuestro pequeño grupo. "No, gracias, Neville, estoy bastante cómoda aquí."

"Em, puedes bajarme ahora, William," dice Astoria mientras la gente que nos rodea se aleja.

"¡Tonterías! Seré tu fiel corcel, milady. Ahora, ¿a dónde vamos para divertirnos?" Sé que eso no tiene sentido, pero solo quería decir 'y cada uno'. Me giro y ella da un grito, después de lo cual pretendo galopar.

"¿Astoria?" La voz de una mujer me deja corto.

"Oh, hola madre."

Oh, maldición. Me vuelvo hacia la voz, esperando que mi cara no esté demasiado roja. "Lady Greengrass," digo con lo que espero que sea una voz segura, como si no estuviera cargando a su hija sobre mis hombros. El hecho de que esta mujer sea una versión más madura – y por lo tanto bastante hermosa – de Daphne no ayuda a evitar sonrojarme. "Mi nombre es William Lerner, es un placer conocerte finalmente." Empujo un chorro de magia de mi mano izquierda para levitar suavemente a Astoria de mis hombros y ofrecerle la derecha a su madre.

Su madre levanta una ceja cuando Astoria flota lentamente en el suelo, luego coloca su mano ligeramente sobre la mía. Me inclino sobre ellos y rozo mis labios sobre sus nudillos. "Su reputación le precede, Señor Lerner."

"Te aseguro que solo soy tres cuartos tan horrible como sin duda me han hecho parecer," le digo con una sonrisa.

Ella esboza una pequeña sonrisa. "Me sorprendió bastante cuando mi hija insistió en el texto mágico sin varita más avanzado que teníamos, pero veo que la incredulidad de mi marido estaba bastante fuera de lugar. Es una pena que se lo haya perdido."

"No lo hice," dice Lord Greengrass, acercándose a nosotros desde el grupo principal de personas. "Es un placer conocerte nuevamente, Sr. Lerner."

"Y usted, Lord Greengrass," le digo, dándole la mano. Entre los dos viendo a su hija menor sobre mis hombros, mi reacción al ver a Lady Greengrass y los elogios, estoy seguro de que mi cara está completamente sonrojada. "Y, lo siento por ponerla sobre mis hombros…"

"Tonterías, muchacho," dice el hombre, dándome una palmada en el hombro.

"Te observamos con ella la mayor parte de la mañana," dice Lady Greengrass con una sonrisa de complicidad.

"¡Mamá!" Astoria se queja.

"Te buscábamos para contarte sobre Daphne," explica su madre. "Anoche anoche visitamos para pedirle permiso y le dimos garantías de su seguridad. Parece que el Sr. Lerner aquí calmó su preocupación."

"Y te enseño un nuevo hechizo, a menos que no adivine," agrega su padre.

Intento disculparme nuevamente, pero Astoria salta primero. "¡Lo hizo! ¡Él y Harry descubrieron por qué desapareció Hermione y luego me mostró cómo hacer que mi varita apuntara a Daph! ¡Mira esto… apúntame!" Su varita gira hacia el lago y luego se detiene.

"Muy bien, Stori," dice su madre con una gran sonrisa.

Su padre me mira. "El Hechizo de Cuatro Puntos, el mismo que el Sr. Potter usó en su escoba, ¿no?"

Asiento con la cabeza. "Ese es."

"¿También le enseñaste a Harry?" Astoria pregunta.

Sacudo la cabeza y sonrío. "No, Hermione le enseñó eso. Si necesitas aprender un hechizo, ella podría enseñarte tan bien como el Profesor Flitwick. Es decir, suponiendo que no esté pasando el rato con los Selkies a unos cientos de metros bajo el agua."

"Esta es la misma Hermione a la que hemos invitado para las próximas vacaciones," deduce Lady Greengrass, "¿no es así?"

"Lo es," dice Astoria con una amplia sonrisa.

"Gracias de nuevo por invitarnos," le digo, esperando dejar atrás mi vergüenza, "sé que hablo por los tres cuando digo que estamos honrados y emocionados de que nos inviten a pasar las vacaciones con su familia."

Lord Greengrass me dice, diciendo que sus hijas fueron muy insistentes y convincentes. Justo cuando creo que he superado la vergüenza, Lady Greengrass saca los regalos que les hice, lo que me hace sonrojar de nuevo. Tengo que explicar una vez más que el colgante Ophion fue una coincidencia.

Algún tiempo después, un coro de jadeos precede a una carrera de regreso al frente de los muelles. Levanto la vista y solo han pasado veinte minutos. La voz mejorada por _Sonorus_ de Ludo Bagman reverbera una vez más por el valle. "Damas y caballeros, Harry Potter ya ha aparecido, ¡y está regresando! Parece que- sí, ¡su rehén está en una especie de dispositivo de flotación y está siendo remolcado hacia nosotros a una velocidad impresionante! ¡Solo veinte minutos en la hora, y Harry Potter se desliza hacia la victoria!"

Me lanzo al frente con Astoria y sus padres a cuestas. "¿Cómo está nadando tan rápido?" Astoria pregunta.

"Ese sería por la branquialga que Neville le consiguió," le digo con una sonrisa hacia los adultos. "Creo que tomó aproximadamente una dosis de media hora para comenzar, por lo que tendrá que permanecer un poco bajo el agua."

Esta información debe haber sido escuchada, porque Bagman pronto anunció lo que Harry había comido justo antes de desaparecer, ganándose elogios por su estrategia, por supuesto.

Madame Pomfrey y los sanadores de las otras escuelas estaban de pie en la sección acordonada del muelle, junto con sus asistentes, para calentar y secar a los rehenes rescatados y atender a los campeones heridos. Estoy tentado de señalar a Harry y hacerlo yo mismo, pero eso pondría mis habilidades sin varita en exhibición para toda la multitud. Con la mayoría de ellos hablando entre ellos, soy mucho más discreto cuando bajo a Astoria.

Hermione se aferra al salvavidas de espuma blanca transfigurada mientras Harry la arrastra hacia el muelle, incapaz de mantener la sonrisa fuera de su rostro ante los vítores salvajes. Ella misma debe haber realizado un hechizo de calentamiento, o que Harry lo haya hecho, ya que no tiembla incontrolablemente a pesar de estar completamente empapada en el frío aire de finales de Febrero.

Estoy un poco molesto porque los Sanadores la obligan a subir la escalera en lugar de levitarla, pero la tienen envuelta en una toalla grande, pesada y de color tostado en muy poco tiempo. Encuentra y mantiene sus felices ojos de chocolate sobre los míos mientras Madame Pomfrey hace preguntas directamente en su oído, a lo que sacude la cabeza varias veces antes de asentir y ser liberada. Se lanza hacia mí y rápidamente la abrazo y antes de alejarnos al menos de la parte de la multitud que intenta ver a Harry. Varias personas también nos siguen, gritando preguntas a Hermione. Lord Greengrass hace un trabajo admirable al retenerlos.

"Lo siento, los estoy mojando a todos," dice Hermione.

Sonrío y empujo un chorro de magia, después de lo cual el agua se cae de los dos, dejándonos a los dos completamente secos, excepto por el agua que salpicaba mis botas. Astoria chilla y salta hacia su madre. Estoy tentado de hacer un chiste sobre el embarazo, pero me conformo con otro abrazo y digo, "está bien."

Ella dice algo, pero las preguntas gritadas la ahogan, así que puse un Encanto de Privacidad. "Gracias, William," dice de nuevo.

"Estábamos realmente preocupados por ti. Deberías haber visto a Harry… es una buena cosa que no estuvieras en el terreno cuando fuimos a buscarte, creo que habría peleado con Dumbledore para recuperarte."

Ella se sonroja ante eso. "¿Y no lo habrías hecho?"

"Bueno, tal vez habría ayudado un poco," le dije con una sonrisa. "Sabes, una maldición para hacerlo tropezar o algo así."

Su sonrisa se desvanece. "Sabías que esto iba a suceder, ¿verdad? Cuando descubrí lo que estaba sucediendo, pensé en tu cara toda la noche."

Mi sonrisa también se desvanece. "Lo sospeché. Pero quizás deberíamos volver, permitirte responder algunas preguntas de tus admiradores."

"Hablaremos más tarde," dice ella, mirándome sospechosamente.

Justo cuando estoy a punto de soltar el Encanto de Privacidad, Hermione se da vuelta, su cabello ahora muy tupido y crespo me llama la atención. "¡Espera!" Ella se congela a mi orden, y empiezo a escarbar en su cabello. Recuerdo que Skeeter se escondía allí en el libro, pero parece que no lo está haciendo ahora. Lamentablemente, mis dedos se quedan atrapados en sus enredos.

"Ay, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Eh…" Mi estómago está empezando a doler por toda la magia que he hecho hasta ahora, pero… "Cuando te sequé el cabello, explotó en un montón de frizz. Pensé que lo menos que podía hacer es domarlo un poco."

"Oh…" Su cara está bien escondida pero prácticamente puedo sentir el sonrojo.

Sigo pasando los dedos por su cabello, excepto que ahora estoy sacando mi magia con la intención de aflojar los enredos, y después de medio minuto siento que he hecho un trabajo respetable. Pero al no tener ninguna idea de lo que se supone que debo hacer, su cabello termina bastante liso. Sin los rizos y torceduras habituales, su cabello llega hasta los omóplatos. "Em, está bien, supongo que he terminado."

Rápidamente se estira hacia atrás para comprobarlo y jadea, luego se da vuelta para mirarme, con el pelo alborotado mientras lo hace.

Me estremezco un poco. "Lo siento, ¿me equivoqué?"

"¿C-Cómo hiciste eso?"

"No sé, ¿está bien? Lo siento, pero no sabía cómo hacer que se vea como normalmente lo hace."

En ese momento, Lady Greengrass entra con un espejo de mano, y de repente recuerdo que estábamos rodeados de personas que nos observaban. Escucho a Hermione jadear nuevamente justo antes de que deje caer el Encanto de Privacidad y descubro que la mayoría de las personas han perdido interés y es significativamente más silencioso. Astoria y Úrsula están juntas una vez más, de pie cerca de la madre de Astoria, quienes nos miran con expresiones curiosas. Su padre está hablando con algunos reporteros, manteniéndolos alejados de nosotros. Miro el reloj para ver que solo han pasado cinco minutos desde que la sacaron del agua, veinticinco minutos en la competencia.

"Em, ¿quieres regresar cuando salga Harry?"

Ella me mira con brillantes ojos marrones, y me pregunto si está casi llorando porque le desordené el cabello o porque le gusta. "Está bien," dice ella.

"Bienvenido de nuevo," dice Lady Greengrass con una pequeña sonrisa. "Astoria me contó sobre este Encanto de Privacidad tuyo… estás lleno de sorpresas, Sr. Lerner."

Hermione se recupera rápidamente. "No tienes idea de cuán cierto es eso, Lady Greengrass. Soy Hermione Granger, por cierto, es un placer conocerte."

Antes de que ellos y Astoria puedan llegar demasiado lejos en su juego de hacerme sonrojar, un jadeo cercano y un grito desde el muelle atrae nuestra atención hacia el lago. Harry se acababa de tragar otro medio puñado de branquialgas y salió disparado hacia algo que había aparecido en la cima del lago relativamente tranquilo. Se escuchan jadeos y gritos de preocupación cuando queda claro que es un cuerpo y el agua se tiñe de rojo en esa dirección. Miro a mi alrededor y todo el mundo parece estar observando con mudo horror, y yo enojándome… ¿por qué demonios nadie trajo una escoba? Invoco a Harry, que se dispara desde donde lo dejó – a la izquierda del cuerpo. Sin pensar ni siquiera mirar alrededor, me subo y corro hacia el cuerpo, apenas registrando a Hermione gritando mi nombre.

Empiezo demasiado rápido antes de darme cuenta de mi error: nunca he intentado ir tan rápido, y mucho menos parar después. Lentamente empiezo a inclinarme hacia atrás, pero todavía me doy cuenta de que van demasiado rápido. Harry la alcanza justo cuando veo que es Fleur. ¿Qué demonios? ¡Se supone que no debe lastimarse! Soplo más allá de ellos antes de que… por falta de una mejor comprensión física de lo que estoy haciendo… paro y me doy la vuelta. Harry se ve frenético.

Golpeo mi dedo hacia abajo. "¡Ve por su hermana, la llevaré!" Una corriente de magia hace que mi estómago se apriete dolorosamente, pero la levanto suavemente del agua. Se ve bastante pálida, y la sangre gotea de la mordida y las heridas punzantes hechas de cuerno en sus extremidades y cuello. Harry me mira suplicante, luego asiente agradecido y desaparece. Quiero cerrar las heridas de su cuello de inmediato, pero sería muy malo si me desmayo ahora. El dolor en mi estómago me dice que necesito ser rápido, pero no tengo la confianza suficiente en la escoba para apuntar al muelle mientras levita. Apunto un poco hacia la izquierda – entre el castillo y el muelle – y acelero tan rápido como me atrevo. Muevo a Fleur ligeramente a un lado frente a mí después de que me caen gotas de sangre y agua del lago en la cara.

Llego a la orilla antes de que los sanadores se hayan abierto paso, y prácticamente me caigo de la escoba de Harry y la dejo caer con la mayor suavidad posible. Mi estómago ahora está retorcido en nudos y mi cabeza está palpitando, pero fuerzo toda la magia que puedo a través de mis manos con la intención de curar las heridas en su cuello. Puedo sentir que comienza a funcionar, ¡pero está tardando tanto! Trato de superar el dolor en mi cabeza y mi estómago, pero su sangre late tan débilmente como imagino que su corazón late, aparentemente deshaciendo cualquier progreso que haga con cada latido.

¡Maldita sea, cambié algo y no puedo dejar que muera por eso! Con un grito de frustración, clavo un puño mental en la fuente de mi magia, ferozmente deseando que salga más.

De repente, un pulso de poder envía una sacudida de dolor vicioso y energía ardiente a través de mi cuerpo. Instintivamente, fuerzo un poco a través de mis manos, que comienzan a brillar de blanco mientras los sostengo sobre el cuerpo de Fleur. Atrapo algo de la carne de su cuello que se teje rápidamente justo antes de que mi visión se vuelva borrosa y se oscurezca. Intento sacudirlo sin éxito, luego me muevo rápidamente hacia donde recuerdo las siguientes laceraciones más desagradables en sus muñecas y cerca de donde creo que está su arteria femoral. No puedo ver lo que estoy haciendo en este momento, pero sigo empujando y empujando hasta que la oscuridad me lleva.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21: Explicaciones Desviadas**

El mundo nada lentamente en foco, y una serie de sensaciones gradualmente se abren paso en mi conciencia. Primero me doy cuenta de que estoy cálido y algo cómodo, excepto por la bruma aturdida y los dolores sordos por todas partes. Reflexiono sobre eso durante un tiempo indeterminado antes de que el olor me golpee – un aroma agradable pero bastante estéril – y se me ocurre que debo de estar en algún tipo de hospital. Trato de abrir los ojos y la luz blanca y dura lo confirma. Parpadeo lágrimas y lo vuelvo a intentar en vano. Poco después de eso, me doy cuenta de que estoy gimiendo y alguien me está hablando.

"¿William?" La voz es suave y familiar, pero ¿quién es William?

"¿Quién?" Pregunto. O más bien, trato de preguntar. Sale como un susurro ronco y confuso que como una pregunta inteligible. Intento abrir mis ojos una vez más, y algunas formas borrosas se unen a través de mi dolor de cabeza.

"¿William?" La mujer lo intenta de nuevo, esta vez de pie e inclinándose sobre mí. Puedo ver una cara ovalada de piel clara con una masa de cabello castaño colgando cerca de mi cara. Lo percibo, e inmediatamente los eventos de los últimos meses me golpearon, haciéndome jadear por el peso. Mi mente revisa los recuerdos en muy poco tiempo, llegando finalmente a los eventos de la Segunda Tarea.

Me humedezco los labios y trago dolorosamente para tratar de cubrir mi garganta seca con saliva. "Hermione," logré soltar, justo antes de que la espesa maraña de cabello castaño atacara mi cara y un par de brazos se deslizaran entre mí y la cama.

"Oh William, estábamos tan preocupados…" Se sienta por un momento, y los detalles de su rostro se resuelven en rasgos familiares. Una oleada de alivio me invade cuando sus brillantes ojos de chocolate buscan los míos. "¿Tú… recuerdas todo?"

"¿F-Fleur?"

Ella se desploma de alivio, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho y susurrando en respuesta. "Grindylows – una guarida completa de ellos. Pero ella lo logró, William, está bien. Lo hiciste… lo que sea que hiciste… lo hiciste bien." Entonces me golpea: Harry fue atacado por algunos de ellos en el canon, por lo que esta vez Fleur obtuvo el complemento completo de ellos.

Solté un suspiro que no me di cuenta que estaba conteniendo, lo que me hizo toser. "¿Harry?"

"Estoy aquí, Will," dice Harry desde mi otro lado. "Estoy bien, ni siquiera un rasguño. Debo decir que este es un cambio agradable, no ser el que tiene que estar escondido aquí durante días."

Solté una risa ronca que se convierte en tos mientras Hermione lo regaña en voz baja. "Qué… sucedió… después de…" Las palabras lentamente se mueven desde mi garganta.

"Shh, tranquilo, William," dice Hermione suavemente, sosteniendo un dedo sobre mi boca. "Los sanadores te llevaron a ti y a Fleur, y Harry volvió con su hermana casi al mismo tiempo que Cedric rescató a Cho. Él solo usó el hechizo Cabeza de Burbuja. Viktor hizo una auto-transfiguración parcial, aunque admitió intentar hacer una de cuerpo completo. Se le ocurrió a Daphne justo después de que se acabara el tiempo."

"Cuéntale sobre eso justo después de que se desmayó," sugiere Harry. No extraño el tono divertido, pero aparentemente Hermione sí.

"Bueno, los primeros transeúntes llegaron a ti justo cuando… er… comenzaste a brillar. Eso fue… bueno, los detuvo en seco." Pareció estremecerse al recordarlo. "Los sanadores te alcanzaron poco después de que te desmayaste y colapsaste encima de Fleur."

"Creo que te perdiste dos piezas importantes de esa historia, Hermione." Harry con una sonrisa.

Esta vez ella lo atrapó, y extendió un brazo para golpearlo mientras le enviaba una mirada. "Ha estado aquí por cinco días y en todo lo que puedes pensar-"

"¡-lo está haciendo sentir mejor! Toma William, mira esto." Sostiene un Daily Prophet estratégicamente doblado para mostrar una imagen en blanco y negro de mí aparentemente en llamas por un breve momento, y luego de repente desmayándome directamente sobre el pecho de Fleur. Mi memoria está un poco borrosa, pero podría haber jurado que el brillo duró más que eso. Con las heridas del cuello cerradas y apenas visibles y la imagen en blanco y negro que muestra muy poca evidencia de sangre, parece que ambos estamos durmiendo. Durmiendo con mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

Mi risa ronca sale de nuevo. "Maldición… me lo perdí…" La leve palmada de Hermione en mi pecho causa otra ronda de tos.

"Caray, Hermione, ha estado aquí por cinco días y estás tratando de mantenerlo aquí por más tiempo." La sonrisa de Harry no titubea bajo la mirada de Hermione. "Pero lo más importante, William, Hermione llegó allí antes que los Sanadores. Ella te sacó de Fleur, te controló el pulso, lanzó un hechizo de calentamiento sobre Fleur, y luego comenzó RCP Muggle sobre ella. ¡Neville dice que fue increíble!"

Hermione se sonroja. "No sabía que había un hechizo que expulsa el agua de los pulmones."

"¿Boca a boca?" Pregunto, luego empiezo a toser aún más fuerte cuando Hermione golpea mi pecho otra vez.

"¡Hermione!" Harry dice, riendo.

Me mira con cara de horror, pero antes de que pueda disculparse, Madame Pomfrey interrumpe. "¿Despierto, señor Lerner? Muy bien. Fuera del camino, los dos. Pueden notificar a los demás."

"Lo siento, tonto," susurra Hermione y me da un último apretón. "Estaremos de vuelta."

"Nos vemos en un momento," dice Harry, apretando mi hombro.

"¿Otros?" Le pregunto a Madame Pomfrey una vez que se han ido.

"Sí, has tenido un gran desfile de visitantes," responde con una cara que muestra que está menos que satisfecha con eso. "¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Sin pérdida de memoria?"

"Dolor por todas partes, me duele la garganta," gruño. "Sin embargo, recuerdo todo."

"Muy bien." Casi me río que parezca que ella me dice muy bien porque me duele todo junto con la garganta. "Una vez más estás mágicamente exhausto, señor Lerner." Ella dice eso tan severamente como la Profesora McGonagall.

"Lo siento," digo, apropiadamente castigado.

Ella respira hondo. "Hubiera preferido que nos dejaras el tratamiento de la Sra. Delacour, pero supongo que, dadas las circunstancias, esta vez puedes ser perdonado."

"¿Está bien?"

Ella me frunce el ceño. "Lo está. Aunque desearía que la hubieras traído directamente a nosotros."

"Lo siento, no soy bueno con una escoba… tenía que ir rápido. Parecía… como si ella fuera a…"

"Está bien, señor Lerner," dice con voz más suave. "Resultó bien." Me palmea el brazo por un momento, luego vuelve a su manera habitual de negocios. "Ahora que estás despierto, deberás tomar estas dos pociones: una para el dolor y otra para la nutrición. Probaremos una comida ligera en un momento, pero creo que pronto te interrumpirán."

La de nutrición en realidad tenía un sabor decente, pero cuando estoy ahogándome en la poción analgésica, suena un fuerte golpe en la puerta justo un momento antes de que se abra para revelar a Harry guiando a la familia Delacour. Los dos Delacours más jóvenes estaban vestidas con batas azules de Beauxbatons, aunque estoy bastante seguro de que Gabrielle es demasiado joven para asistir. Su madre lleva un color similar, un poco más claro, tal vez, pero el suyo es un vestido delgado que de alguna manera muestra muy poca piel y, sin embargo, deja poco de su figura a la imaginación.

Mi imaginación probablemente no hubiera sido tan buena como la real de todos modos. Tiene el mismo cabello perfecto y porte real, pero su cara es más estrecha y delicada que la de Fleur, y está completamente libre de arrugas y manchas.

El patriarca entra en último lugar, vistiendo trajes azul marino impecablemente confeccionados – casi negros. De hecho, estoy sorprendido de ver el cabello largo y castaño claro cayendo en ondas flojas sobre sus hombros. Al ver a sus hijas, hubiera esperado rubia. Sin embargo, sus profundos ojos azules coinciden con los de su esposa e hijas.

"_Merci, Arry,_" dice Fleur, volviéndose hacia el sonrojado Gryffindor mientras sus padres caminan directamente hacia mi cama.

"_Monsieur Lerner_," dice la Sra. Delacour, inclinándose y besándome en ambas mejillas. "No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por lo que hiciste por mi hija." Mis mejillas se calientan bastante, y no solo por el beso, tampoco. Esta mujer puede tener su aura de medio Veela completamente bajo control, pero eso no significa que no sea una criatura asombrosamente hermosa.

"Yo… eh…"

"_Oui, monsieur_," dice Delacour, estrechándome la mano, "tanto usted como el Sr. Potter le han prestado un gran servicio a la familia Delacour. Es una deuda que nunca podremos pagar."

"Estoy seguro de que cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo," digo débilmente, pero al menos mi voz se está volviendo un poco más fácil de usar.

La madre de Fleur sonríe amablemente. "_Non, monsieur_, usted y el Sr. Potter se movieron para salvar a mi hija sin pensarlo dos veces."

"Incluso antes que yo," dice su padre, y puedo ver que está enojado consigo mismo por eso. "Fue un pensamiento rápido de tu parte y una magia muy impresionante."

"Gracias," le dije, sonrojándome nuevamente ante el elogio. Me pregunto exactamente por qué aparentemente nadie más se había movido para salvarla. ¿Realmente no tenían algún plan de contingencia para posibles lesiones? Sé que en la Tercera Tarea se observan chispas rojas, pero…

El Sr. Delacour le dice algo a Fleur en francés, sorprendiéndola y volviéndole las mejillas rosadas mientras camina hacia ella. Ociosamente, creo que esa debe ser la única forma en que sabe caminar.

"Lo siento por el baile," espeté antes de que ella pudiera hablar.

Sus ojos se abren y sus mejillas van de rosa a rojo cuando sus ojos parpadean hacia sus padres. "_Non, monsier, soz _yo quien debe disculparse y agradecerle por salvarme. Después de nuestros encuentros anteriores, no hubiera esperado que hiciera tal cosa."

Su madre dice algo en francés, lo que avergüenza aún más a Fleur y responde brevemente. Lo agito con un brazo tembloroso. "Comenzamos con el pie equivocado, eso es todo, y fue mi culpa," le digo. Todavía me duele la garganta, pero cada vez es más fácil hablar. "En cuanto a eso, bueno, Harry es el que tiene que ver más con 'salvar a la gente', creo que me contagió un poco."

Harry se sonroja ante la repentina atención, y luego Fleur me mira. "Sr. Lerner…"

"Me gustaría que me llamaras William," le digo, luego en voz más baja, "y si pudiéramos ser amigos."

Ella me da una pequeña sonrisa y se sienta al lado de mi cama. Trato de no reaccionar al hecho de que mi mano toca una parte muy agradable y firme de su cuerpo. "También me gustaría _ezo_, William, e insisto en que me llames Fleur. _Zey_ me dijo lo que hiciste y que has estado inconsciente aquí desde entonces. Te debo mi vida." Se inclina y me da un abrazo y un beso en ambas mejillas – ambas alarmantemente cerca de mis labios – enviando el calor a mis mejillas. Al igual que con su madre, me doy cuenta de que siento muy poca atracción de su aura Veela.

"Mi hija te debe una deuda de vida, Sr. Lerner, y yo haré mi parte para ayudarla a pagarla," dice formalmente el Sr. Delacour. "Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, insisto en que me permitas hacerlo."

Me ahogo con mi saliva y empiezo a toser; no me había dado cuenta de que todo el asunto de la Deuda de Vida era realmente una cosa real en el canon. Pensé que era solo en fanfiction, tomado de Star Wars o algo así. "Sr. Delacour, estoy seguro de que eso no es…" me callo, luego me doy cuenta de lo estúpido que sería desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta. "…en realidad, me gustaría si pudiéramos tener una discusión privada, tú y yo, además de Harry y Hermione. Necesito una semana más o menos para prepararme para eso."

Parece sorprendido y un poco sospechoso de esta solicitud, pero rápidamente vuelve a expresar su sonrisa. "Por supuesto, Sr. Lerner. ¿Le gustaría que Fleur me acompañe?"

Lo considero. Ella estará indispuesta durante la Tercera Tarea, aunque después de ser rescatada, podría estar disponible. Si el plan aún se filtra en mi cabeza, podría ser bastante útil tener a alguien cerca que me deba una deuda de vida. Pero rápidamente descarto esa idea y sacudo la cabeza. "No, eso no será necesario."

Tanto Fleur como su padre fruncen el ceño y parecen querer decir algo. Espero unos momentos, pero aparentemente no hay ninguna explicación.

"¿Qué es?"

"Bueno, sería mejor… por la deuda… si lo hiciera," explica su padre con incertidumbre.

Miro a Harry, pero él solo se encoge de hombros. "¿Qué implica la deuda, de todos modos?" Ambos se ven muy incómodos con esto, así que cambio de táctica. "Tacha eso. Harry, ¿podemos los cuatro tener algo de privacidad? Sin ofender, al Sr. y la Señorita Delacour la más joven."

"_Muffliato_," dice Harry, haciendo que Fleur y su padre salten, ya que no habían notado que Harry sacó su varita, y luego ambos miraron a su alrededor para determinar la fuente del zumbido.

"Gracias," le digo, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia él y luego volviéndome hacia los Delacours y observándolos por un momento. "Si tenemos secretos que no podemos descubrir o estaremos en grave peligro, ¿se mantendrán esos secretos dentro del alcance de la Deuda de Vida?"

Ambos parecen asustados ahora, y el Sr. Delacour asiente. "Estarán," dice lentamente y con incertidumbre. Tengo que preguntarme eso, porque ahora que sé que las Deudas de Vida realmente existen, ¿no le debía Snape a James Potter una Deuda de Vida? Pero, de nuevo, recuerdo haber leído que Snape no se dio cuenta de que la profecía se refería a los Potter hasta después de haber compartido la información. Maldita sea, ¿qué partes de esto son realmente del canon?

"No se preocupe, Sr. Delacour," le dice Harry de manera reconfortante. Esa emoción no se lleva muy bien con mi voz en este momento. "A menos que adivine, su familia no es muy aficionada a Voldemort, ¿verdad?"

Un estremecimiento ante el nombre es seguido por un tinte de ira. "¡Pero por supuesto que no!" Fleur dice acaloradamente, maldiciendo en francés antes y después.

Harry sonríe. "Entonces, a menos que quieras ayudar a esa criatura, nuestros objetivos se alinean bastante bien."

"¿Qué quieres decir con _eza_ criatura? Está muerto, ¿_non_?" Fleur pregunta.

Harry levanta sus manos. "No hablemos más de eso por ahora, William solo quería asegurarse de que mantendrías nuestros secretos."

"Lo haremos," dice Fleur de inmediato.

"Mi esposa también lo haría," dice su padre. "Ella se siente tan en deuda con usted como yo, y tiene tantas razones para que no le gusten las opiniones de ese hombre – o de la criatura, como usted dice."

"Una media Veela lo haría," dije con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" Fleur pregunta, desconcertada.

Harry resopla. "Buena suerte con esa pregunta," murmura para sí mismo, luego, más fuerte, "Creo que estará bien para ella unirse a nosotros, William, pero _no_ Gabrielle."

"No," decimos los tres al mismo tiempo, con diversos grados de vehemencia.

"Muy bien," dice Harry, cancelando el encanto de privacidad. Fleur y su padre miran a su alrededor mientras el zumbido se eleva.

"Lo siento, Sra. Delacour, Gabrielle," dice Harry. "Hemos terminado ahora."

"Ustedes dos conocen magia muy interesante para estudiantes tan jóvenes, Sr. Potter," dice la madre. Su voz generalmente sensual es tensa, probablemente con preocupación y sospecha.

"Apolline, los señores Lerner y Potter te han pedido que te unas a Fleur y a mí para nuestra discusión," dice rápidamente el padre. Sonrío ante su pequeña mentira piadosa para ayudar a suavizar cualquier insulto que haya recibido. Ella parpadea sorprendida, luego asiente con incertidumbre mientras su esposo continúa hablando. "¿Cuándo y dónde nos encontraremos?"

Harry se aclara la garganta. "Tenemos un fin de semana en Hogsmeade este sábado."

El señor Delacour asiente. "Eso nos permitiría a Apolline y a mí abandonar el terreno y evitar la molestia de volver a entrar. ¿Es tiempo suficiente para que te prepares?"

Asiento y sonrío en lo que espero sea una forma tranquilizadora. "Eso debería estar bien."

"Sugeriría las Tres Escobas," dice Harry. "Podemos almorzar al mediodía y luego irnos a una habitación privada."

La señora Delacour levanto una ceja ante la mención de una habitación privada, pero el padre de Fleur asiente. Un golpe cortés en la puerta agiliza nuestras despedidas. "Muy bien, Sr. Potter, Sr. Lerner. Esta ha sido una experiencia muy… inesperada." Me da la mano y le hace un gesto a Gabrielle. La puerta se abre justo cuando recibo su abrazo y besos rápidos en la mejilla. Fleur y luego su madre lo siguen con besos y abrazos más contundentes, todo lo cual se repite con Harry, aunque él recibe un abrazo y besos mucho mejores de parte de Gabrielle que yo. Sonrío por lo linda que es… otra pobre niña rescatada y enamorada del Niño que Vivió.

Los recién llegados, Hermione al frente con los Profesores Dumbledore y McGonagall detrás de ella, esperan pacientemente al lado de la salida. Los labios de Hermione y la Profesora McGonagall se dibujan en una delgada línea casi idéntica mientras miran el intercambio de besos, lo que me hace reprimir una risita. Dumbledore simplemente sonríe, sus ojos azules parpadean mientras nos observa con sus gafas de media luna.

Los Delacours intercambian saludos rápidos con los recién llegados cuando pasan, y noto que los Delacours también son muy cálidos con Hermione. "Me complace encontrarle de buen humor, Señor Lerner," dice Dumbledore. "Debo decir que nos diste un buen susto."

En un raro espectáculo de emoción, el profesor de Transfiguración resoplo. "He estado esperando que se despertara para compartir esto, Sr. Lerner. No soy de los que muestran favoritismo, pero nunca he estado más orgulloso de mis Leones que de ustedes tres. Sus acciones mostraron el ingenio de Slytherins, la inteligencia de Ravenclaws y la lealtad de Hufflepuffs, pero debo admitir que estoy muy contenta de que el valor de los Gryffindors haya ganado en la Clasificación. Francamente, los Puntos de Casa no están ni cerca de ser una recompensa adecuada para ninguno de ustedes."

"Sea como sea, todavía recompensaré a Gryffindor con cien puntos cada uno por sus acciones," dice el Profesor Dumbledore. Las rodillas de Hermione se doblan y Harry la atrapa. "Además, los tres recibirán un Premio Especial por los Servicios a la Escuela. Harry, no creo que nadie haya recibido dos de esos premios por su Cuarto Año, felicitaciones. Por último, a pedido de ellos, ayudé a los Delacours con nominándote a ti, Harry, y a ti, William, para una Orden de Merlín, Tercera Clase con el Ministerio Británico, y un _Chevalier d'Orleans_ con el Ministerio Francés. Por supuesto, eso dependerá de la aprobación de esos órganos rectores."

Estoy completamente anonadado. "¿Un caballero de Orleans?" Pregunto. Creo que mi voz sería ronca incluso sin los cinco días de inconsciencia que preceden a este. También, gracias, videojuegos, por prepararme para este momento al proporcionarme el conocimiento de lo que significa _chevalier_. De alguna manera dudo que recibamos tal honor solo por salvar a su hija, pero…

"De hecho, Señor Lerner," dice Dumbledore, mirando a Hermione, pero ella se ve demasiado conmocionada como para decir algo. "Dado que la Sra. Granger está ocupada de otro modo, proporcionaré un poco de antecedentes. Obviamente este honor es similar a la Orden Británica de Merlín. El gobierno mágico francés lo renombró hace más de cinco siglos cuando el tercero de los cinco _Regius Eques_ fue otorgado a Juana de Arco. Entre los Muggles la apodaron _La Pucelle d'Orleans_ – la Doncella de Orleans – pero su título mágico es _Grand-Croix d'Orleans_ – La Gran Cruz de Orleans. Piensa en ella como una Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase, pero aún mayor. Los nombres anteriores eran _Regius Eques Karolingi_ – Caballero Real Carolingio, y antes de eso, _Regius Eques Merovingi_ – Caballero Real Merovingio. Meroveo fue el único de estos últimos, y Carlomagno recibió el primero. La leyenda dice que fue Carlomagno quien ordenó que se construyera Beauxbatons, pero no fue sino hasta sus últimos descendientes, Odo el Loco y su hermana Adelaide, que se construyó y el reino mágico francés comenzó a separarse de los Muggles."

"¿Odo el Loco?" Harry pregunta.

"El primer director de Beauxbatons," dice Hermione de inmediato.

Dumbledore sonríe. "Sí, y supuestamente era un gran personaje. Olympe me dice que su retrato afirma que él mismo inventó el epíteto. Su hermana permaneció del lado Muggle para ayudar con la separación hasta que su envejecimiento lento se hizo demasiado evidente, después de lo cual ella finalmente se fue al mundo mágico."

"¿Pero por qué no se hizo un caballero real?" Hermione pregunta. "Seguramente ser una figura tan clave en el establecimiento del reino mágico merecía eso, incluso si la Dinastía Carolingia había terminado y los Reyes Capetos estaban en el poder para entonces."

Los ojos de Dumbledore centellearon ante la muestra de conocimiento de Hermione. "Has respondido tu propia pregunta. Supongo que podrían haberla otorgado a título póstumo, pero a diferencia de Inglaterra, originalmente se separaron completamente del gobierno Muggle. No fue hasta que Juana de Arco dejó Beauxbatons temprano para ofrecer sus servicios a la corona que restableció su relación. En Francia, el gobierno Muggle fue el único capaz de otorgar la Caballería Real, a pesar del hecho de que es un premio mágico. En cualquier caso, debes disculpar a este anciano por divagar… ya no es frecuente que enseñe. Basta decir que ustedes tres han sido nominados para un gran honor."

"¿Qué honor tiene, señor?" Pregunto.

Dumbledore sonrió amablemente. "Soy el _Commandeur d'Orleans _por mi parte en la derrota de Grindelwald. Es el mayor honor mágico para un extranjero, aunque hay dos niveles por encima de eso. El actual ministro francés es un _Grand Officier_, del Cuarto Nivel, y Nicholas y Perenelle Flamel ambos fueron galardonados con los dos últimos _Grand Croix_ después de muchas grandes obras a lo largo de los años, incluida la tutoría de la propia Juana de Arco. Por cierto, soy un tercer nivel. La abuela materna de la Sra. Maxine y Fleur es tanto _Officier_, del Segundo Nivel, por su logros que integraron a medios gigantes y Veelas, respectivamente, en la sociedad mágica francesa. Guillaume y Apolline Delacour son ambos _Chevalier_ del primer ascenso de Voldemort, por lo que pueden imaginar las altas expectativas que todos tienen para su hija."

"Estás divagando de nuevo, Albus," dice la Profesora McGonagall a la ligera.

"¡Dios mío, mis más sinceras disculpas! No había planeado la lección de historia mágica francesa."

"Está bien, Profesor," dice Hermione rápidamente, riéndose de Harry y yo.

"Si ocultaras algunos de los libros relevantes de la biblioteca, agradeceríamos no perder a Hermione durante las próximas dos semanas," bromea Harry.

Hermione se burló mirándolo y me reí. Los dos lo conseguiremos más tarde.

"En realidad, Señor Lerner, quería hablar con usted sobre la magia que realizó en la Segunda Tarea," dice el director, manteniendo su tono jovial. "Parece que nos has estado esperando."

Todos mis sentimientos de alegría terminan abruptamente.

"No está en problemas, Señor Lerner," dice la Profesora McGonagall rápidamente al verme la cara.

"De hecho," Dumbledore está de acuerdo. "Ya sea que te des cuenta o no, lo que hiciste por la Sra. Delacour muestra que tienes cierta habilidad con la magia sin varita."

Mi boca se abre en conmoción. ¡No vio toda la levitación sin varita! Tal vez esto no sea tan malo como pensaba…

El director se ríe. "Sí, es una habilidad normalmente limitada a magos y brujas muy poderosos, así que entiendes lo inusual que es para ti tener una comprensión tan natural de ella."

"Yo… pero ni siquiera sé cómo lo hice," le digo. En lo que respecta a la parte brillante, esa es una declaración completamente cierta. "Me sentí tan… no lo sé… y luego comencé a brillar…"

"Está bien, muchacho, no hubiera esperado que lo hicieras conscientemente," dice Dumbledore. "Ciertamente, no me sorprendería si no puedes hacerlo intencionalmente durante varios años más, incluso con entrenamiento. Algunos testigos afirmaron haberte visto realizar magia sin varita antes, pero obviamente, por tu reacción, tuvimos razón al descartar estos informes." Entonces empiezo a toser, con la esperanza de cubrir el acto de que me salga la sangre de la cara. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido? "Me he tomado la libertad de redirigir a tus búhos mientras estabas inconsciente, y puedo continuar haciéndolo si lo deseas. Has recibido bastante atención la semana pasada."

Hago una mueca ante eso. "Le agradecería si continuara haciendo eso ... Preferiría evitar la atención en este momento".

Sonríe y asiente. "Muy bien, Sr. Lerner, lo haré hasta que cambie de opinión. Volviendo a nuestro tema anterior, no me sorprende saber que no utilizó conscientemente la magia sin varita… incluso los magos poderosos generalmente solo manejan unos pocos hechizos sin varita: Invocación, Destierro y algunos otros. El resto son generalmente más poderosos con una varita."

"Y claramente te drenó tu magia muy rápidamente," agrega la Profesora McGonagall. "No recomendaría intentarlo hasta el Séptimo Año, y mucho menos entrenar en ello."

Asiento con extremo alivio porque aparentemente esquivé una bala. "Créeme, el agotamiento mágico no es algo que haya disfrutado experimentar."

"Muy bien, Señor Lerner," dice la subdirectora con un firme asentimiento. "Creo que ya hemos monopolizado suficiente de su tiempo; hay varios estudiantes más esperando verlo. Disfrute el resto de su día, Sr. Potter, Sra. Granger. Espero verlo en Transfiguración el jueves, Sr. Lerner." Con eso, la Profesora McGonagall sale de la habitación con un fuerte 'puedes entrar' a quien esté esperando afuera.

El director se ríe. "Parece que esa es mi señal también. Buen día, y puedo decir de nuevo, felicidades, a los tres."

Después de darle una palmada a Harry en el hombro y se da vuelta para irse, Astoria casi lo deja caer, seguido por Daphne y Tracey. El Greengrass más joven, con la cara iluminada con ojos violetas felices y una amplia sonrisa, se apoya en la cama para abrazarlo. "¡Will!"

"Hola, Stori," le digo, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Ella vuelve a recostar su cabeza sobre mi pecho y se pone cómoda.

"Solo tenías que ir a salvar a la princesa, ¿no?" Daphne dice enojada con los brazos cruzados. Los suaves rizos en los bordes de sus labios arruinan la fachada severa.

Solté una risa ronca. "No pensaste que dejaría pasar la oportunidad de abrazos y besos de la sexta o séptima chica más linda de la escuela, ¿verdad?" Eso saca una risa de Harry, una risita de Astoria, y gemidos del resto. "Oye, solo estoy trabajando en la línea. Es una buena cosa que Harry esté aquí o de lo contrario pensaría que he muerto y me he ido a Elíseo."

"¡Oye!"

"No te ofendas, Harry," le digo, "pero en serio, ¿dónde están Colin y su cámara cuando les necesitas?"

"Solo podrías intentar coquetear con cuatro chicas al mismo tiempo, William," dice Daphne, sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriendo. Al parecer, ella ha renunciado a fingir estar molesta. "Parece que tu personalidad ha vuelto a la normalidad, desafortunadamente."

"Siento haber extrañado cuando te rescataban, Daph."

Resopla. "Después de que salvaste a la princesa, casi nadie se preocupó por el resto de nosotros. Mi padre dijo que la mitad de los reporteros se fueron tan pronto como se llevaron a los dos, y la otra mitad estaba demasiado ocupada interrogando a todos acerca de ti como para notarnos."

"No les dije nada sobre tu magia," dice Astoria suavemente. "Mi padre dijo que no lo hiciera." Me sentí aliviado por eso, agradeciendo a mis estrellas de la suerte por la previsión del Sr. Greengrass.

"Mis padres envían sus saludos, por cierto," continúa Daphne. "Se quedaron en Hogsmeade dos días más con la esperanza de volver a hablar contigo, pero tuvieron que irse."

Tracey hablo por primera vez. "Es bueno que te hayas ido para entonces, de todos modos, William. De lo contrario, una foto tuya y de Daphne la tendrían en el-"

"¡Shh!" Dice Hermione demasiado tarde. Tracey se pone roja y los demás parecen decididamente incómodos.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto finalmente, después de que nadie explica.

"Tuviste una gran difusión en Bruja Adolescente Semanal," dice Harry, claramente el más valiente de los cinco, lentamente, "cargando a Astoria sobre tus hombros, besando la mano de su madre, conversando con su padre, abrazando a Hermione, haciéndole algo al cabello, y luego rescatando a Fleur."

Parpadeo. Todos los demás parecen contener la respiración. "Guau," le digo finalmente. "Guau, ahora desearía haberme tomado una foto contigo, Daph. Y Luna también."

"¡William!" Tres manos me golpean ligeramente al mismo tiempo.

Harry rio. "Realmente deberías dejar de hacerlo si quieres salir de aquí para el sábado, Will."

"Ah, pero los golpes de amor de estos ángeles son mi ambrosía," le dije, estirando la mano para pasar mis manos por el cabello negro como el cuervo de Astoria.

"¿Pensé que eran abrazos y besos?" Hermione pregunta con una ceja levantada.

"Mi néctar," le digo con una sonrisa, levantando la cabeza con un poco de esfuerzo para plantar un beso sobre la cabeza de Astoria.

"A este ritmo, estarás de pie en poco tiempo," dice Daphne, dándome una palmada en el brazo otra vez. "Deja de besar a mi hermana."

"¿Celosa, Daph?" Astoria pregunta con una sonrisa.

Hermione jadea y la boca de Daphne se abre, luego se burla de sus miradas y golpea con los nudillos a los costados de Astoria, haciendo que su hermana pequeña sofoque un grito y una sacudida mientras se acuesta encima de mí, riendo. Grito cuando llevo una rodilla al muslo interno. "¡Ay! ¡Cuidado con tus rodillas! ¡Cuidado con tus rodillas! ¡Eso no es un golpe de amor!"

Tracey se ríe de sus payasadas. "Es bueno que Blaise no esté aquí, estaría frunciendo el ceño con tanta fuerza que su cara se quedaría atascada en esa forma."

Daphne afortunadamente cancela el asalto y dejo escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio. "¿Dónde está él, de todos modos?"

"Oh, Madame Pomfrey dijo que solo puedes tener cinco visitantes a la vez," dice Hermione.

"Tuvimos que luchar contra Ron, Neville y Luna para entrar primero; Blaise está esperando afuera con ellos," dice Astoria, ahora sentada al lado de la cama frente a Daphne.

Tracey resopla. "Deberías haber visto la batalla de ojos de cachorro entre Astoria y Luna. La única razón por la que ganamos es porque Ron y Neville estaban asustados por eso. Incluso Blaise parecía que les hubiera dado todo lo que querían."

Lanzo una carcajada al pensarlo. "Me lo imagino. Ojalá Colin también pudiera tener una foto de eso."

La sonrisa de Daphne se desvanece. "Hablando de fotos, ¿qué hiciste, William? ¿Qué era esa luz en tu foto?"

Echo un vistazo a los demás. "No lo sé. Podía sentirme cerca del agotamiento mágico, y estaba tan frustrado porque no estaba progresando. Y luego fue como… algo se rompió. Me dolió… me dolió como una maldición, recuerdo eso. Recuerdo el brillo, pero mi visión falló poco después de eso…"

Después de unos momentos, me doy cuenta de que me había desvanecido, pensando en las diferencias entre cómo se sentía y cómo se veía en la imagen. Miro hacia arriba para encontrar rostros preocupados en Harry, Hermione y Daphne, mientras que Tracey y Astoria se veían asombrados. "¿Por qué hiciste eso… por ella?" Astoria pregunta. "Quiero decir, podría entender a Hermione o Daphne, pero ¿por qué ella?" Daphne lanza una mirada fulminante a su hermana mientras Hermione se sonroja, pero Astoria los ignora y baja la mirada. "Podrías haber muerto."

Hago una mueca porque no puedo responder a eso sinceramente. Tiempo de re-direccionamiento. "También lo habría hecho por ti, Stori. Por ustedes también, Tracey y Harry, y toda la gente que espera afuera." Sonrío, lo que espero sea una sonrisa amigable. "Bueno, tal vez no el Sr. Zabini. ¿Pero no lo recuerdas? Soy un Gryffindor, hacemos cosas estúpidas así todo el tiempo."

Tracey resopla, pero Daphne no se deja engañar. "Estás esquivando la pregunta."

"Lo hace cuando tiene algo que ocultar," agrega Hermione.

Me encojo de hombros. "Creo que tal vez es como le dije a los Delacours. Harry tiene esta cosa de 'salvar a la gente', y se me ha contagiado."

"Tal vez no lo es," dice Daphne de inmediato, recibiendo un asentimiento de Hermione.

"Recuérdame nunca dejar que los dos me arrinconen, nunca," le digo con una sonrisa. No les parece divertido. Suspiro. "Bien, la verdad es que me habría sentido responsable si ella… no lo hubiera logrado." Miro directamente a los ojos de Daphne mientras digo eso.

"¡Eso es absurdo!" Exclama Hermione.

"Pero es cierto," dice Daphne, dejando escapar un suspiro y sacudiendo la cabeza. "Tal vez te he dado demasiado crédito, William. Eso es realmente estúpido."

Le doy una pequeña sonrisa. "Quizás, pero entonces, si tuviera el poder de salvarla y no lo hiciera, ¿cómo me sentiría entonces?" Luego miro a Hermione y me pregunto si no la he engañado. Mis ojos le suplican que lo deje caer, y afortunadamente lo hace.

"¡Pero podrías haber muerto, maldita sea!" Mis otros cuatro visitantes se giran para mirar boquiabiertos ante el estallido de Daphne.

"Lo siento, Daph," digo en voz baja. "Llegué al agotamiento mágico dos veces antes, así que pensé que conocía mi límite absoluto… no esperaba el espectáculo de luces."

"¿Has hecho eso antes?" Astoria pregunta con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Em, solo la parte de agotamiento mágico, no la otra cosa," dije incómodamente.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo para llegar a ese punto?" Daphne pregunta con fuerza.

"Entrenando," le digo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miro hacia Hermione.

Hermione resopla. "Ser estúpido es más como eso."

Le sonrío a ella. "¿Qué puedo decir? Es un regalo."

"Para ti, tal vez," dice Daphne, cruzando los brazos. "Más como una maldición para el resto de nosotros."

Le sonrío pero ella mira hacia otro lado. Después de unos momentos, Astoria me palmea el brazo con firmeza. "Será mejor que dejemos que Luna se turne contigo. Necesitas tu ambrosía."

"Y mi néctar," le digo, extendiendo mis brazos para otro abrazo. Astoria rápidamente obedece, dándome un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo firme antes de levantarse y mirar a su hermana mayor con expectación.

"No pienses que estás recibiendo un beso de mí, Lerner," dice, empujándome en el pecho cuando se sienta. Empiezo a responder, pero Astoria me gana. "¿Quieres que se mejore, Daph?"

Ella se burla pero no responde, eligiendo simplemente inclinarse y poner su cabeza sobre mi pecho, y deslizar un brazo entre mi brazo y mi costado para darme un pequeño apretón. Aprovecho la oportunidad para besar la parte superior de su cabeza, lo que me da una leve palmada en el pecho. "No dije que pudieras hacer eso," dice sin convicción.

"Lo siento", digo con la misma falta de convicción.

"No tienes permitido hacer algo como esto – quedarte noqueado por cinco días – de nuevo," dice, empujándome en el pecho una vez más antes de pararse.

Levanto mi mano derecha. "Prometo que no lo volveré a hacer intencionalmente a menos que te pregunte a ti y/o Hermione primero."

Ella me entrecierra los ojos, sospechando de la redacción, pero no lo desafía. "Te sostendré eso," dice ella, luego se da vuelta y camina hacia la puerta, agarrando el brazo de Astoria en el camino.

Tracey se inclina para darme un abrazo rápido y me dice que mejore antes de correr tras las hermanas.

"Mala suerte, solo obteniendo un beso de las tres," dice Harry con una expresión divertida. "Deberías haberle dicho algo más amable a Daphne, apuesto a que te habría dado uno."

Hermione lo golpea en el hombro. "Imbécil." Hermione vuelve su mirada hacia mí con una expresión pensativa, luego se abraza sus brazos y mira hacia abajo. "Ella se preocupa por ti, William… tal vez tanto como yo, incluso," dice suavemente. "Si antes no era obvio, ahora lo es."

Respiro hondo y me encojo de hombros. "Somos amigos cercanos, así que también me preocupo un poco por ella," le digo. "Pero en cuanto a-"

"Lo sé… no tienes que decirlo de nuevo," dice rápidamente.

Suspiro profundamente en el silencio. "Es doloroso que te quiten una opción," digo suavemente, "ya sea que lo estuvieras considerando o no."

Harry y Hermione entienden de inmediato y estudian el piso con expresiones de dolor. Justo cuando miro hacia la puerta para preguntarme qué está tomando tanto tiempo, la puerta se abre y Neville deja pasar a Luna y Ron antes de dejar que la puerta se cierre detrás de él.

Sin preámbulos, Luna se sube a la cama, planta un beso sólido en mi mejilla y se acurruca en mi pecho frente a Harry y Hermione. "Hola, William, Harry, Hermione. ¿Es cierto?"

Es tan inesperado, tan como Luna, por lo que me río a pesar del doloroso tema que habíamos estado discutiendo un momento antes. Harry se une.

Hermione sonríe y sacude la cabeza. "¿Supongo que Astoria conversó contigo antes de que entraras?"

"Si."

"Típico," dice el Gryffindor de pelo espeso a la ligera, enterrando la tristeza del momento anterior.

"Bueno, Luna," le digo, "esto es perfecto, gracias."

"De nada," dice ella, retorciéndose un poco para sentirse cómoda después de que mi risa la desalojó de su posición inicial. Creo que sería genial si ella no hiciera eso.

"Maldita sea, amigo, eso fue magia malvada," dice Ron, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "Me recordó lo que hiciste a principios de año por lo que Hermione te odiaba."

"No lo odié por eso, Ronald," dice Hermione, volviendo un poco a su vieja voz mandona.

"¿De qué están hablando, William?" La meliflua voz de Luna hace vibrar mi caja torácica.

"Es un hechizo ritual falso que inventé," explico, "y la primera vez que lo usé fue la segunda vez que me dejó inconsciente por agotamiento mágico. Tal vez te lo enseñe alguna vez."

"No voy a caer en eso," dice Hermione con aire de suficiencia. "Ya acordaste no volver a hacerlo."

"Estuve de acuerdo en no hacer la última parte, de todos modos," respondí. "Siempre podría reemplazar la barra de plasma sobrecalentada con _fiendfyre_."

"_¡William! ¡Ni siquiera pienses en eso!_" Hermione me golpea en el hombro, haciéndonos reír tanto a Harry como a mí por la facilidad con que se irrita. Como era de esperar, ella no aprecia nuestra alegría, ni nuestras bromas posteriores.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22: Conociendo a los Padres, Parte I**

Sorprendentemente, Madame Pomfrey me autorizo a salir tarde al día siguiente, con la restricción de que no debo usar magia hasta que duerma bien en mi propia cama. Puedo sentir la masa mágica en la boca de mi estómago, y, extrañamente, siento que está inquieta… esperando ansiosamente ser desatada. La toco, la pincho y la empujo experimentalmente, sin querer ir a ningún lado, y nada se siente diferente. No hay señales ni indicios del resplandor o el brillo que sentí antes. Supongo que se requieren circunstancias extremas para poder acceder a él, lo cual está bien para mí, ya que preferiría no desmayarme durante una semana.

Al día siguiente, caminando con Harry y Hermione como siempre, muchas miradas y susurros nos siguieron, como siempre. "Tal vez es solo porque me han dejado inconsciente por unos días, pero parece que estás recibiendo más susurros de lo normal, Harry. ¿Ha sido así toda la semana?" Pregunto cuándo nos sentamos a cenar al lado de Neville, Ron y Luna.

Hermione me levanta una ceja mientras Harry se ríe. "No, no lo ha sido," dice.

Me encojo de hombros. "Entonces, ¿qué pasó con los puntos, de todos modos? ¿Cuánta ventaja tienes ahora?"

Harry sonríe. "Estoy liderando por ocho, seguido por Cedric, Viktor y luego Fleur."

"¿Solo ocho? ¡Acabaste a todos en la Segunda Tarea!"

Él ríe. "¿Qué pasó con no preocuparte por los puntos, Will?"

"Oh si." Decido preguntarle a los Mellizos cuáles son las probabilidades de que Harry gane. No creo que vaya a usar mis galeones antes, y podría usar algunos adicionales cuando termine la Tercera Tarea. Es decir, suponiendo que todo vaya bien, por supuesto. "Entonces, ¿qué pasa con la Tercera Tarea? ¿Recibiste alguna información o sugerencias para ella?" Todavía necesito hacer el tonto después de todo.

"¿Acaba de completar la Segunda Tarea y ya quieres trabajar en la siguiente?" Ron pregunta, mirándome como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

Hermione pone los ojos en blanco. Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

"Nos dijeron que nos enteraríamos de la Tercera Tarea con un mes de anticipación," dice Harry, "se llevará a cabo el 24 de junio, la semana antes de las vacaciones de verano. Ciertamente, podemos relajarnos durante un par de meses."

"¿Relajarse, Harry?" Hermione pregunta, levantando las cejas, "Espero que no te refieras a…"

"Oh, seguiremos corriendo y practicando," dice Harry, interrumpiéndola, "pero al menos no tenemos que apurarnos para aprender algo en particular."

"Si no les importa," digo lentamente, luego bajo la voz. "Creo que he aprendido algo sobre mi magia que quiero probar."

Hermione me mira bruscamente. "No estoy segura de que me guste cómo suena eso."

Levanto mis manos en señal de rendición. "Oye, les dije a ti y a Daphne que no me agotaría mágicamente de nuevo sin preguntarle a una de ustedes primero, y lo dije en serio."

Neville y Luna levantan la vista de su contemplación silenciosa con sorpresa, al igual que Ron. No habían escuchado esa parte. "¿Qué pasa si algo así sucede de nuevo?" Luna pregunta.

Le sonrío. "Obviamente, una situación como esa no es intencional, y mi juramento no se aplica a situaciones que creo que caen en el ámbito del agotamiento mágico involuntario."

"Eres un imbécil," dice Hermione con una mirada acusadora, "pensaste en eso antes de tiempo, ¿no?"

"Por supuesto que sí," le digo, dejando que mi sonrisa se desvanezca. "Lo volvería a hacer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para salvar a cualquiera de ustedes si sucediera algo así, independientemente de lo que prometí."

Luna sonríe y deja que su cabeza descanse contra mi brazo, lo cual me muevo suavemente alrededor de ella para apretarla contra mi costado y besarla en la parte superior de la cabeza. Ron y Neville parecen avergonzados, pero Harry asiente con la cabeza y Hermione se sonroja.

Ron se aclara la garganta cuando nadie habla por unos momentos. "Em, ¿qué quisiste decir cuando dijiste que querías probar algo?"

Sonrío una vez más. "No se preocupen, se los mostraré en un momento."

"William…" advierte Hermione.

"Si lo deseas, también podemos traer a Daphne, de esa manera ambas pueden golpearme si rompo mi promesa," le ofrecí. "Creo que se ha ganado el derecho de ver la sala."

Ella me frunce los labios. "Bien."

Me dirijo a la mesa de Slytherin y termino invitando a Tracey y Blaise también, y luego Astoria salta cuando nos vamos, así que ella también está invitada. Tengo muchas miradas cuando hago esto, lo que, a pesar de que toda la escuela ya debe saber sobre nuestra amistad, supongo que no es sorprendente, ya que no creo que haya ido a hablar con ella en el Gran Comedor antes. Con un grupo tan grande, Harry y Hermione regresan para buscar el Mapa del Merodeador y su Capa de Invisibilidad, mientras que el resto de nosotros nos dirigimos tranquilamente al séptimo piso.

"Entonces, ¿qué nos ibas a mostrar, William?" Daphne pregunta cuándo hemos llegado a la cima.

La cara de Tracey se ilumina cuando reconoce dónde estamos. "¿Vamos a bailar de nuevo?"

"No del todo," le digo con una sonrisa. "Hermione dijo que deberías estar aquí para ayudarla a asegurarse de que no vuelva a deshonrar la promesa que les hice cuando me desperté."

Inmediatamente volvió al modo Reina de Hielo cuando descubrió a qué promesa me refería. "Lerner…" advierte.

Ron silba. "Guau, ella y Hermione reaccionaron de la misma manera… no te envidio, amigo." Luego se encoge, escondiéndose parcialmente detrás de Neville cuando la mirada helada se vuelve hacia él.

Astoria se ríe y luego se aleja del intento de su hermana de golpearla para unirse a mi lado.

"Está bien, Daph, Hermione está exagerando," le digo, apretando a Astoria, "solo quiero intentar algo."

En ese momento, Harry dobla la esquina donde suele estar la entrada. "Por aquí, todos, vamos rápido," dice en voz baja.

La entrada esperada se abre y se abre aparentemente sin ningún esfuerzo por parte de Harry. Todos nos deslizamos rápidamente para encontrar con Hermione esperándonos en una gran área de duelo, a excepción de la sala de estar con más sofás y sillas de lo habitual. Por supuesto, un par de estanterías altas contra la pared completan la decoración.

"¡Así no es como se veía antes!" Tracey suena bastante decepcionada por eso.

"Ni siquiera tiene la misma forma," señala Daphne con el ceño fruncido.

"Hermione redecorado un poco," le digo con una sonrisa.

Gryffindor, de pelo tupido, pone los ojos en blanco y explica la habitación a los sorprendidos Slytherins, incluida la parte sobre cómo la 'encontré'. Eso tiene miradas bastante sospechosas de Daphne y Blaise.

"Lo dijiste tú mismo, estoy bien informado," dije alegremente, separándome del grupo y caminando a propósito a través del pozo de duelo antes de girar para encontrarme a todos mirándome. "Muy bien, Harry, golpéame con el aturdidor más fuerte que tengas," le dije.

"William, me dijiste que te recordara que nunca debías pelear con Harry, ¿recuerdas?" Dice Hermione preocupada.

Me río. "Gracias Hermione, pero me refería a una pelea real, esto es solo entrenamiento."

"¿Estás seguro, Will?" Harry pregunta en voz baja.

"¿Has _visto_ a Harry lanzar hechizos, amigo?" Ron pregunta incrédulo.

"¿Es más fuerte que un Cuarto Año normal?" Astoria pregunta.

"Vi a Harry lanzar un Patronus corpóreo que ahuyentó a docenas de dementores," dice Hermione, volviéndose hacia los Slytherin y sonriendo, "y eso fue como un tercer año."

"Imposible," dice Blaise de manera uniforme, cruzando los brazos mientras rompe el silencio por el momento. Daphne y Tracey también parecen incrédulas.

"Es cierto, pero no tienes que creerme," dice Hermione encogiéndose de hombros. "Sólo espera y mira."

"Para responder a tu pregunta, Ron: sí, de hecho, detuve uno de sus Aturdidores con mi escudo a principios de este año, aunque me puso de rodillas," le digo, "quiero ver si eso ha cambiado."

Ron y Neville nos miran boquiabiertos. "Harry también será más fuerte," señala Luna.

Me encojo de hombros. "Sí, pero tengo una corazonada."

Harry se mueve incómodo. "Mira, Will, no estoy seguro-"

Levanto mi brazo hacia su grupo y recojo una bola giratoria de luz verde enfermiza en mi palma. "¿Necesitas incentivos de nuevo?" Pregunto con una sonrisa.

"¡_Stupefy_!"

Maldición, él es rápido; ni siquiera lo vi hacerlo.

"¡_Stupefy_!" Las voces gemelas de Daphne y Blaise siguen poco después.

Oh, mierda.

Como antes, la luz verde cambia rápidamente a azul y se expande en un escudo lo suficientemente grande como para absorber la furiosa masa de rojo que se precipita hacia mí. Aprieto mi brazo derecho con el izquierdo, pensando que necesito trabajar para dimensionar de manera óptima mi escudo para evitar desperdiciar magia. El Aturdidor de Harry impacta mi escudo como un mazo mágico, seguido rápidamente por las patadas no significativas de los Slytherins. Una vez más, tengo que verter más magia en mi escudo hasta que las tres ráfagas de rojo se disipen en arcos de energía crepitantes, después de lo cual me tambaleo rápidamente en el río de magia que había estado empujando. Siento el mismo dolor que usualmente cuando uso demasiada magia, pero al menos no es suficiente para doblarme o ponerme de rodillas esta vez. "¡Me rindo!"

"¿Qué fue eso, Lerner?" Blaise gruñe, todavía sosteniendo su varita sobre mí a pesar de que Hermione saltó frente a ellos con los brazos extendidos.

"Entrenando," digo con un intento de sonreír, aunque también es una mueca. "Harry, ¿fue ese tu más fuerte?"

Harry se encoge de hombros. "Quizás. Sabía que esta vez no era una maldición asesina."

"¿N-No lo fue?" Neville pregunta. Justo en ese momento me doy cuenta de que también tiene su varita apuntada hacia mí, y Ron también. Luna solo asiente con la cabeza como si eso fuera lo que esperaba escuchar, pero me siento muy mal porque Astoria se esconde detrás de Daphne con aspecto asustado y Tracey está tratando de mirar a Blaise, que la está sosteniendo detrás de él.

Me río nerviosamente mientras camino hacia ellos. "Lo siento, olvidé que no sabías sobre mi falsa Maldición Asesina. Gracias por contenerme, por cierto, esa fue la razón por la que Harry me disparó al Aturdidor la primera vez."

"Maldita sea, William, eso fue aterrador," dice Ron, guardando temblorosamente su varita. "Te agradecería que no lo volvieras a hacer."

"No lo sé, Ronald," dice Luna, inclinando la cabeza pensativamente mientras me mira. "Sería una buena distracción contra alguien que no sabía."

"Gracias, Luna, también lo creo. Entonces, Ron, estoy bastante seguro de que no puedo lanzar la Maldición Asesina en absoluto, y mucho menos a ustedes."

"Todavía estás de pie," dice Hermione sorprendida, como si acabara de darse cuenta.

"Lamento decepcionarte," le dije con una sonrisa.

Ella resopla e ignora eso. "Oh, silencio. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Me rasco la cabeza mientras toco y pincho mi magia. "Probablemente podría volver a tomar los mismos tres Aturdidores, pero no estaría de pie después, menos consciente." Miro a Daphne, que todavía me está mirando, pero al menos ella ha bajado su varita. Mi corazón se encoge un poco al ver a Astoria todavía escondiéndose de mí. "Lo siento, Daph, sabes que nunca pondría a Stori en peligro así."

"¿Y conmigo?" ella pregunta acaloradamente.

Su hermana se separa y me abraza. "S-Sé que no lo harías, Will, pero esa luz… me asustaste."

Me encojo un poco ante el dolor en su voz y la abrazo con fuerza. "Lo siento, cariño," susurré, besándola en la parte superior de su cabeza y frotando su espalda.

"Deberías decirle, William," dice Luna soñadoramente. "Deberías decirle por qué no podrías haber usado la Maldición Asesina contra nosotros."

Mi mano se congela en el proceso de frotar su espalda. "Em, mi magia sin varita funciona un poco diferente de lo que estás acostumbrado…"

Luna sonríe. "No eso, tonto. La verdadera razón."

¡Maldita sea, no ella también! ¿No puede un hombre mentir para salvar su propia piel de vez en cuando? "Em, no creo que sea una buena idea en este momento, Luna," le dije, deliberadamente sin mirar a Daphne.

"¿Por qué no?" Luna pregunta, inclinando la cabeza confundida. "Harry, Hermione y yo lo sabemos, y por eso no teníamos miedo. Es algo realmente bueno saberlo."

"¿Saber _qué_, Lerner?" Daphne pregunta. Todavía no la estoy mirando, pero prácticamente puedo sentir sus brazos cruzarse frente a ella y sus ojos tratando de hacer un agujero en mi cabeza. Tengo la clara impresión de que ella sabe exactamente qué.

No digo nada, en cambio busco frenéticamente una salida.

Sin embargo, Luna se encarga de eso por mí. "Que él ama a Astoria, por supuesto," dice ella como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Oh demonios. Me pongo rígida y aprieto los ojos, preparándome para el impacto, pero Luna no ha terminado de intentar que me maten.

"Sí, Daphne, él también te ama, ya sabes," agrega con naturalidad. "Es por eso que no pudo haber usado la Maldición Asesina. No se puede usar en alguien que amas."

Mi vida pasa ante mis ojos, y me pregunto cómo llegué aquí y cómo llegué a este punto…

"¿Es eso cierto, Will?" Astoria dice, la voz amortiguada en nuestro abrazo.

"Em," digo inteligentemente. Mis ojos todavía están cerrados mientras espero mi muerte de la mano de una indudable y furiosa belleza de cabello negro.

"Somos su familia," dice Daphne en voz baja.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto de repente, abriendo los ojos incrédulamente. Por las otras caras ahora visibles, me doy cuenta de que no soy el único atónito por esa declaración, y me doy cuenta de que no fui el único que hizo esa pregunta. Luna debe ser la única que no está sorprendida, porque está tarareando alegremente.

Daphne gira su cuerpo hacia un lado e inclina su cabeza hacia el techo. "Eso es lo que le dijiste a tu padre, ¿no? Preguntó si tu familia te iba a ver durante las vacaciones, y tú dijiste… dijiste que tus amigos son tu familia." Ella deja escapar un suspiro que casi suena como el comienzo de una risita. Gira su cabeza hacia mí y abre sus ojos azul hielo, que son mucho más suaves de lo que esperaba. "Decías la verdad… querías decir cada palabra."

Siento un nudo en la garganta que crece a medida que Hermione se sorbe detrás de mí y luego Astoria se sorbe contra mi pecho. Luego, los brazos de Hermione se envolvieron alrededor de mí y Astoria, seguidos poco después por Harry aplaudiendo y apretando mi hombro.

"¡Oh! Vamos Neville," dice Luna felizmente. Giro la cabeza hacia ella y casi me río, si podía confiar en mí misma para no soltar un sollozo en el momento en que abro la boca, mientras arrastra a Neville. Ella se aprieta debajo de mi brazo al lado de Astoria, al otro lado de Hermione.

Blaise se burla y camina hacia la sala de estar, seguido poco después por un Ron bastante incómodo que murmura algo inaudible antes de irse.

Astoria se da vuelta y extiende un brazo hacia su hermana.

Daphne resopla y gira la cabeza, pero no hace ningún movimiento para seguir a Blaise. Tracey todavía está de pie cerca de Daphne, mirándonos con una sonrisa. Hermione deja caer el abrazo y me empuja hacia la hermana mayor Greengrass. Luna me da un último apretón antes de seguir su ejemplo, y en un momento soy libre de caminar lentamente hacia Daphne.

"Supongo que tengo un poco de sangre Vidente en mí después de todo," le dije con incertidumbre, esperando que no cambiara de opinión y me redujera a mil pedazos. "¿Qué fue lo que dijiste cuando nos conocimos? Creo que fue algo así como 'no me hables así', ¿no?"

Ella se rio. "Lo fue, y dijiste 'por supuesto que no, porque no te amo.'"

"Aún," termino por ella.

"Todavía eres tan ridículo ahora como lo eras entonces, ¿lo sabías?"

"Si ayuda, no planeé que fuera así," le digo, abriéndome para un abrazo si ella quiere dar el último paso.

Niega con la cabeza y sonríe, luego da un paso y me rodea con los brazos en el abrazo más natural que jamás me haya dado. "Debes haber olvidado que ya no te creo cuando dices que tienes alas. ¿Quién más podría haber hecho que media habitación tratara de hechizarle por un abrazo grupal?"

Me río de eso. "Alguien único, estoy seguro."

Ella sacude la cabeza. "No. Por todos los derechos, ni siquiera deberíamos ser amigos, y mucho menos… estar tan cerca." Hace una pausa y no puedo evitar preguntarme qué iba a decir. "Mirando hacia atrás, todavía no puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto."

De repente estamos envueltos en los brazos de Astoria, causando que Daphne se ponga rígida brevemente antes de ver a su hermana.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Daphne pregunta, no cruelmente.

"Estás acaparando los abrazos," dice su hermana menor, "y no te unirías a nosotros allí, así que vine a verte. También te amo, lo sabes, Daph."

"Stori…"

Tracey viene y nos da un apretón rápido también. "Me alegra verte tan feliz, Daph. Estos podrían ser Gryffindors, pero me gustan más que nuestros supuestos amigos en Slytherin."

Nuestro abrazo se rompe poco después, pero nadie está seguro de qué decir en este momento.

"¿Cómo te sientes, William?" Hermione finalmente pregunta.

"¡Cálido y acogedor y amado!" Chiflo.

Daphne pretende vomitar, y la mayoría de los demás se ríen de su reacción.

Me río junto a ellos. "Todavía necesito un tiempo para volver a mi máximo poder, pero ¿por qué no practican? Personalmente, creo que deberían enseñarle a Stori y Luna el Aturdidor si aún no lo saben, y luego ver cuánto puede soportar el Escudo de Harry." Le sonrío malvadamente.

"Git," dice Harry, pero está sonriendo mientras lo dice. Hace exactamente eso, ayudar a Daphne y Hermione a enseñarles a las dos chicas mucho más jóvenes. Neville pregunta nerviosamente si Harry también puede ayudarle, y cuando Tracey, Blaise y Ron vienen a practicar, me dirijo a la sala de estar y sonrío cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy viendo destellos del futuro DA, excepto con Slytherins incluidos esta vez.

Luna lo consigue más rápido, seguido poco después por Astoria. Neville lo consigue, pero parece que no puede obtener ningún poder detrás de él. No recuerdo si está en canon o en fanfiction, pero…

"Neville," le digo, "¿es esa una de las varitas de tus padres?"

Se sonroja de vergüenza. "Era de mi padre."

Asiento con la cabeza. "No quiero faltarle el respeto ni a ti ni a tu padre, pero podrías estar teniendo problemas porque no es una buena combinación para ti. Sé que muchos magos y brujas coinciden bastante bien con las varitas de los miembros de su familia, pero no quiere decir nada malo si tú no lo haces."

Daphne comercia con Astoria y rápidamente descubren que Astoria apenas puede usar la de su hermana, aunque a Daphne le va bastante bien.

"La mía es de arce y pluma de fénix," explica Daphne, "que es la del tipo de núcleo más difícil de dominar, mientras que Stori es de corazón de manzana y dragón. Este último es el menos exigente de los núcleos, por lo que a menudo otros pueden tomarlos y usarlos bastante fácilmente."

Hermione asiente. "Si la varita de tu padre tiene un pelo de unicornio en su núcleo, siempre son los más leales a su primer maestro. Generalmente son varitas de segunda mano bastante pobres."

"Ella tiene razón, amigo," dice Ron. "Nuestros dos primeros años estuve usando la vieja varita de pelo de unicornio de mi hermano Charlie. La nueva todavía es de unicornio, pero soy el primero en poseerla. Es mucho mejor."

Los hombros de Neville se desploman. "C-Creo que eso es lo que tiene la mía – o más bien la de mi padre."

"No te preocupes por eso, amigo," dice Harry, dándole una palmada al niño inseguro en el hombro. "Te conseguiremos una nueva varita tan pronto como podamos."

"Al trabajar con esta mientras tanto, verás una mejora masiva cuando obtengas una que coincida," dice Hermione.

La confianza del niño inseguro obviamente se ve reforzada por esto, y practica el Aturdidor varias veces más con determinación.

"Sabes, ustedes tres deberían pensar en dar clases particulares a las personas en defensa," les digo.

"Ustedes dos deberían," Daphne les dice a Harry y Hermione, el último de los cuales se sonroja ante el cumplido. "No tendría la paciencia."

"Estoy seguro de que podrías-" Harry comienza a discutir.

"No, gracias Potter," dice con firmeza.

Me siento en mi silla y sonrío mientras el grupo continúa trabajando. Sin embargo, es una sonrisa agridulce… ver a los estudiantes normales de Hogwarts juntos, enseñándose, divirtiéndose, riéndose… refuerza la idea de que no pertenezco aquí. Stori y Luna se unen a Harry, mostrándoles su ataque ocular de cachorros gemelos pidiéndoles que les muestren el hechizo de escudo. Hermione pasa a un sonrojado Ron a través de los movimientos de varita de ambos, ya que él no está obteniendo tanta energía detrás de ellos como debería. Blaise y Daphne se turnan para atacar los Escudos del otro con Aturdidores mientras Tracey y Neville observan de cerca.

Quitando los ojos del grupo a favor de inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás contra la parte superior de la silla y mirando al techo, me pregunto cuál es exactamente mi propósito para estar aquí, si es que hay alguno. Después de nuestro experimento, Hermione había planteado la hipótesis de que la magia tiene cierta medida de sensibilidad, así que me pregunto si la magia misma me trajo aquí. Si es así, ¿estoy haciendo lo que quería? Sacudo el pensamiento como tonto e improductivo. Seguramente habría tenido algún sentido de propósito, pero siempre me he sentido solo por esa cuenta. Además, ¿cómo podría un incorpóreo, solo cuestionablemente sensible… presencia, supongo… organizar mi matricula y transporte a Hogwarts?

Una mano en mi hombro me saca del ensueño. "¿Estás bien, William?" Mi cabeza se levanta bruscamente para encontrar a Hermione mirándome con preocupación, y la mayoría de los demás también me miran. Creo que Hermione debió haberse precipitado cuando me vio acostada deshuesado en la silla.

"Oh, sí," digo con lo que espero que sea una voz alegre. "Lo siento por eso… solo pensando, eso es todo." Ella deja escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando me siento y me estiro, tanto física como mentalmente. Mi magia no está completamente recuperada, pero está lo suficientemente cerca. "Bueno, me siento bastante bien," le digo, golpeándome las rodillas mientras me levanto. "¿Quién más está listo para un juego de romper el escudo de Harry una y otra vez hasta que aprenda a hacerlo más fuerte?" Extiendo mi mano, con la palma hacia arriba, dejo que se forme una bola de remolino de magia roja encima y le lanzo a Harry una sonrisa malvada.

Descubrimos rápidamente un puñado de hechos. En primer lugar, es mucho más divertido cuando el objetivo intenta esquivar a los Aturdidores entrantes y solo bloquea a los que están a punto de golpearlo. Cuando digo más diversión, me refiero a todos menos al que esquiva y protege.

En segundo lugar, todos los que lo hemos intentado hasta ahora – es decir, Harry, Ron, Daphne, Blaise y yo – somos terribles, aunque espero poder terminar sacando mucho provecho una vez que pueda controlar adecuadamente el tamaño de mis escudos. Ya puedo hacer uno con ambas manos, una hazaña que impresiona a los demás… especialmente a los Slytherins, que no han visto exactamente qué tan diferente es mi magia. Planeo hacer este ejercicio tanto como sea posible hasta la Tercera Tarea.

En tercer lugar, nadie puede agregar magia a un escudo como yo, así que con mi marca especial de magia puedo bloquear más Aturdidores que uno de los escudos de Harry. Por supuesto, puede relanzar su escudo a voluntad, indefinidamente. La única forma de vencer el suyo es poner suficiente magia detrás del Aturdidor para atravesarlo de una sola vez, lo que solo yo puedo hacer, pero eso solo me hace sentir bastante incómodo en el proceso.

Por último, y quizás lo más importante, al menos una persona necesita sentarse desde los escudos de ataque hasta los hechizos de amortiguación listos. No solo para el objetivo, sino también para los atacantes que pueden golpearse cuando el objetivo se desliza entre ellos.

Las pociones de reabastecimiento de sangre todavía tienen un sabor horrible, por cierto.

* * *

"Es un placer volver a verle, Sr. Delacour, Sra. Delacour," le digo, dándole la mano a la primera y besando las dos mejillas de la segunda. Saludar a mujeres francesas extraordinariamente hermosas me hace feliz.

"Se ve bien, Señor Lerner," dice Apolline.

"Gracias, me siento mucho mejor."

Harry, Hermione y Fleur saludan a los Delacours también, luego nos sentamos a almorzar hablando de cosas intrascendentes. Bueno, sobre todo intrascendente… tengo que sufrir preguntas incómodas sobre mi familia. El Sr. Delacour comenta diplomáticamente las similitudes entre Harry y yo, una observación que nos sorprende a los tres. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que los seis nos retiremos a una habitación privada para la discusión real.

Camino hacia las ventanas y saco un chorro de magia con la intención de bloquearlas, lo que se verifica con un destello de luz plateada. Empiezo a caminar hacia la puerta después de que el Sr. Delacour la cierra y repito la acción, pero se me ocurre que debo asegurarme de que funcione y de que realmente pueda deshacerla. Intento abrir la ventana pero se mantiene firme, así que empujo otra corriente de magia con la intención de desbloquearla, que se afianza con una luz plateada similar. Verifico que puedo abrirla, luego la cierro y repito mi acción.

"¿Qué fue eso, William?" Hermione pregunta cuando me giro hacia la puerta.

"Ah," mis ojos parpadean hacia los Delacours, dos de los cuales me miran con curiosidad mientras que el más joven de los tres me mira con las cejas levantadas, haciendo que mi cara se caliente un poco. "Solo asegurándome."

"Tengo la puerta," dice el Sr. Delacour, señalando con la mano.

Ociosamente, me pregunto si utilizó un hechizo de bloqueo estándar o algo más fuerte, y si yo hice esencialmente lo mismo. "Gracias," le digo, asintiendo en su dirección, "iba a usar el mismo hechizo de privacidad que antes, a menos que tengas tus propios hechizos o protecciones."

"¿Qué tal ambos?"

"Suena bien."

El Sr. y la Sra. Delacour se deslizan por la habitación lanzando un par de hechizos que reconozco, incluido '_cave inimicum'_, que creo que es una especie de alarma contra intrusos. Me pregunto cómo funciona exactamente la alarma, si cruzará el Encanto de Privacidad. Cuando terminan, sigo adelante y pongo el estándar. Se me ocurre que probablemente podría modificarlo si me enfocara en convertirlo en una burbuja unidireccional – permitiendo que el sonido entre pero no salga – pero probablemente debería practicarlo primero, considerando nuestros hallazgos con magia no estándar. Entonces se me ocurre que cometimos un error bastante estúpido… deberíamos haber intentado lanzar un hechizo que no se parecía tanto a un hechizo normal. Creo que hay una buena posibilidad de que la cantidad de magia que requiere un hechizo personalizado sea inversamente proporcional a su similitud con un hechizo canónico.

Todos compartimos miradas, esperando que alguien comience. Harry y Hermione parecen estar mirándome, ya que yo fui quien cito a los Delacours aquí, y dijo que la familia sigue el ejemplo de los otros dos estudiantes de Hogwarts. Respiro hondo. "Está bien, creo que entenderás por qué en un momento, pero me gustaría advertirte que tanto la información que vamos a compartir como la información que voy a pedir son peligrosas, y estaría bien si quieres esperar una oportunidad diferente para cuadrar la deuda."

El señor Delacour frunce el ceño. "¿Habrá una oportunidad para que mi hija descargue la deuda si solo compartimos información?"

Me encojo de hombros. "En realidad, no tengo idea de lo que implica una Deuda de Vida, ni cómo asegurarme de que ya no esté activa. Si obtienes la información que necesitamos, lo consideraría un comercio justo."

Su ceño se profundiza. "¿Cómo es eso un comercio justo?"

"Porque esa información podría salvar directamente la vida de una de las personas dentro de esta sala," digo lentamente, "y por extensión miles de vidas más."

Los tres Delacours palidecen ante eso.

"Monsier Delacour, Madame Delacour," empiezo, usando los honoríficos franceses y haciendo una pausa para el efecto, "¿qué sabes sobre los Horrocruxes?"

* * *

La noche después de reunirse con los Delacours, Harry me sacude. "Oye, amigo, lamento despertarte, pero necesito preguntarte algo."

Con un gruñido me siento, sobresaltado, luego, cuando me doy cuenta de que es solo Harry, bostezo y trato de quitarme el sueño de los ojos. "¿Qué pasa, Harry?"

"Algo me ha estado molestando desde que hablamos con la familia de Fleur hoy, y finalmente lo descubrí…" Sus ojos de color verde me miraron nerviosamente y de repente también me puse nervioso. Entonces me doy cuenta de que ya estamos rodeados de un Encanto de Privacidad. "De vuelta durante la Segunda Tarea, cuando viniste a buscar a Fleur, me dijiste que fuera a buscar a su hermana."

Los zarcillos helados de terror agarran mi corazón, y espero que esté lo suficientemente oscuro como para que él no pueda ver ninguna reacción que pueda haber dado. Busco el vacío para calmarme.

"¿Cómo supiste que su hermana estaba allí abajo?" Me alegra que su voz no sea irritante o acusatoria como la de Hermione. Simplemente parece curioso, pero necesito encontrar una historia de portada, rápido.

"De la misma manera de porque sé muchas otras cosas," le digo con sinceridad. Me doy cuenta de que no puedo decir que les hablé antes de la Segunda Tarea ya que Harry estaba allí cuando se presentaron. "Sabía que tenía una hermana y sabía que no era demasiado cercana con Roger Davies o cualquier otro tipo. Diré que me sorprendió un poco que Daphne fuera el rehén de Krum. Sin embargo, pensarías que tendría a alguien de Bulgaria o algo así."

"Sí, lo pensarías," dice Harry suavemente. No habla durante varios segundos, pero no hace ningún movimiento para regresar a la cama. "Sabes, a veces creo que conoces el futuro."

Me las arreglo para reírme de eso en lugar de ahogarme con mi propia saliva. "Supongo que Dumbledore diría algo extremadamente inteligente sobre conocer el futuro conociendo el pasado."

Harry también se ríe. "Tan loco como parece, sin embargo, encaja. Los Horrocruxes que incluso Dumbledore no conoce, sabiendo que el chirrido era Mermish, sabiendo que la hermana de Fleur estaba en el fondo… innumerables de otras cosas que nos has contado o nos mostraste este año. Tu historia de aparecer repentinamente con todo este conocimiento ya es lo suficientemente fantástica; conocer el futuro es solo creíble."

"Ellos dicen 'la verdad es más extraña que la ficción'," admito.

"Entonces," dice lentamente, "no eres mi hijo ni nada, ¿verdad?"

Jadeo juguetonamente. "¿Estás diciendo que no estarías orgulloso de mí, papá?"

"Oh dios, Hermione no es tu madre, ¿verdad?"

Los dos nos reímos sinceramente de eso. "Eso es asqueroso, amigo. Además, ustedes dos son un poco bajos, sin ofender. En realidad, una de tus otras esposas del harén es una supermodelo escultural, y obviamente heredé su aspecto."

"Eso todavía significa que besaste a la tía Hermione."

"No hice nada tan bárbaro," argumente, pero por dentro estoy feliz de que pueda hacer una broma al respecto. "Además, solo piensa en tu prima Tonks."

"¿Quien?"

"Oh, aún no la conoces, ¿eh?" Sonrío ampliamente y con picardía, ya que mi expresión exagerada debería ser visible a la tenue luz. "Ella es una metamorfomago, lo que significa que puede disfrazarse como alguien más. Imagina lo divertido que podría ser en-"

"¡Oye! ¡Esa es mi prima!"

"Oh, ni siquiera la conoces," le digo, rechazando la objeción, "además, podría parecerse a quien quieras, aunque podría no apreciar que le hayas pedido que se parezca a Hermione una noche y a Daphne la siguiente."

A pesar de la habitación oscura, puedo decir que se sonrojó furiosamente durante su repentino ataque de tos. "Deberías decirles a Seamus y Dean sobre eso," dice una vez que se haya recuperado, "la misión de su vida sería casarse con un metamorfomago."

"También deberías decírselo a Hermione," le dije con una sonrisa traviesa.

Harry rio. "Claro, si quieres morir de la muerte más dolorosa."

También me río. "Claro, hasta que descubra que tienes un poco de talento." Cuando su risa cae inmediatamente en una mirada boquiabierta, me río aún más fuerte. "¿Recuerdas cuando Petunia te cortó el pelo y volvió a crecer?"

Una vez que me calmo y él me pregunta en serio, le informo que no estoy realmente seguro de eso, pero sería bueno hablar con Tonks al respecto. Espero haberle dado lo suficiente como para pensar que no saca a colación su hipótesis de que conozco el futuro nunca más.

* * *

Lleva algunos días, pero eventualmente Fleur deja de ponerse mortalmente pálida cada vez que mira en nuestra dirección. Sus padres se sintieron un poco aliviados de que hubiera una oportunidad de devolverme el dinero, dada la información que ahora intentaban ayudarnos a localizar. Recuerdo haber leído una novela de fanfiction en la que su madre se acercó al Consejo Veela y encontraron una forma de eliminar Horrocruxes, pero nada de eso surgió mientras estábamos hablando, así que no tengo idea de si existe tal organización.

El rumor crece cuando Fleur viene a hablar con Harry, Hermione y yo en alguna ocasión. Ella no lo hace a menudo, especialmente cuando Ron está cerca, ya que parece no tener resistencia en absoluto, pero se aprovecha de nuestra resistencia a su aura cuando solo somos Harry o yo. Nuestras mañanas se vuelven mucho menos frecuentes – con el riguroso entrenamiento en la Sala de los Menesteres solo corremos en días con buen clima – pero cuando ella pide unirse a nosotros para la próxima, Hermione sugiere invitar a Cedric y Viktor también. A los Profesores Dumbledore y McGonagall les resultaría más divertido y alentador mirar y encontrar a varias docenas de personas de las tres escuelas y las cuatro casas de Hogwarts corriendo por los terrenos. La carrera no fue demasiado cómoda para mí, ya que estuve despierto hasta tarde anoche gastando una parte importante de mi magia para dar forma y cargar mi nuevo conjunto de piedras de ejecución de escudo de mano. Pero creo que hice una actuación decente a pesar de eso y del agotador ritmo establecido por Harry, Viktor y Hermione. Muchos de los recién llegados vestían túnicas escolares y estaban muy rezagados con respecto a los habituales, y muchas chicas se rindieron mucho antes de que nos detuviéramos… probablemente porque no podían atrapar a Viktor o a Cedric.

A medida que regresamos al castillo, me encuentro solo con mis pensamientos, y los demás han entablado una conversación entre ellos o con los recién llegados. Considero invitar a más personas a entrenar con nosotros, pero rápidamente descarto la idea. Me doy cuenta de que la Sala de los Menesteres se convertirá en conocimiento común el próximo año, al menos en el canon, pero realmente no quiero arriesgarme a que nadie más tome la diadema de Ravenclaw debido a lo que he cambiado. He considerado tomarla más temprano que tarde, pero no tengo forma de hacerlo… oh, por las pelotas de Merlín, ¡soy un idiota! Con una rápida mirada a mi entorno, que había estado ignorando hasta ahora, veo las dos marcas hablando con Fleur, Viktor, Cedric y Cho.

"Harry, Hermione," les dije, tirando mis brazos sobre sus hombros. "Necesitamos ocuparnos de algo importante, así que espero que no tengan sus próximas dos horas planeadas. Pónganse al día, por favor. Mis disculpas, Sra. Delacour, Sr. Krum, Sr. Diggory, Sra. Chang." Sin esperar su respuesta, troto de regreso al castillo.

Mientras intento caminar tranquilamente por el séptimo piso, me pregunto qué proporcionaría la habitación si no le pidiera nada en particular. Cuando doblo una esquina para completar mi cuarta vuelta, veo a Harry apoyado contra la pared, mirando por la ventana de Luna. Hermione se para en el medio del corredor, y la veo moviendo su peso de un lado a otro antes de adoptar una postura más rígida con las manos en las caderas.

"¿De qué querías hablar, William?" Hermione pregunta. "Eso fue grosero, ya lo sabes."

"Lo siento, Hermione, estoy un poco ansioso por hacer algo que me doy cuenta de que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo," le digo mientras continúo cargando junto a ella hacia la esquina con el tapiz en movimiento.

"Espera, Will-" comienza Hermione, pero la interrumpí.

"¿Estamos claros, Harry?"

Débilmente escucho el sonido del pergamino desplegado, luego, un momento después, "claro."

_Necesito el lugar donde todo está escondido._

_Necesito el lugar donde todo está escondido._

_Necesito el lugar donde todo está escondido._

Al abrir la puerta y arrastrar a Harry y Hermione, inmediatamente tengo que luchar contra el impulso de estornudar ante la gruesa capa de polvo que cubre todo. La habitación parece tan grande como en la película, lo que me sorprende. No recuerdo si realmente usaron escobas en el libro, pero al verlo ahora, parece posible. Cuando la puerta se derrite en la pared detrás de mí, me siento abrumado por la búsqueda.

"¿Qué estamos buscando, Will?" Harry pregunta.

"La diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw," digo solemnemente.

Hermione palidece. "¿Cómo la encontramos?"

"Debería estar descansando sobre un busto de piedra, por lo que debería ser más fácil de encontrar. Además, si encuentras un gabinete de fuga, deberíamos seguir adelante y destruirlo más allá de cualquier esperanza de reparación. O tratar de destruirlo, de todos modos; no sé si está protegida de alguna manera."

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso?" Hermione pregunta, más para sí misma, a lo que respondo con una mirada significativa. Ella resopla. "Está bien, bien, ¿por qué ahora?"

"Me di cuenta de que estaba siendo estúpido al respecto," le digo. "Iba a agarrarla justo antes de que nos reuniéramos con Sirius y Remus nuevamente, pero podríamos enviársela lo antes posible para que puedan matarla con fuego."

"No pueden destruirla con-" comienza Hermione, totalmente sin obtener el meme dentro de quince años.

"Lo sé, Hermione, es solo un dicho… conoces a los yanquis y nuestros extraños dichos," le digo. "Me refería al fiendfyre."

"Pero no tenemos búhos exactamente, Will," dice Harry con incertidumbre.

"No sé," le digo con una sonrisa, "creo que Hedwig podría hacerlo. Bromeando, Hermione. Ahora, si conociéramos a alguien que puede aparecer dentro de Hogwarts, es capaz de mantenerse oculto, y es intensamente leal a Harry…"

"¡Dobby!" Harry y Hermione dicen al unísono.

Un suave pop resuena a través de la habitación cavernosa. "Usted llamó a Dobby, Señor Harry Potter?" Sus enormes ojos contemplan su entorno. "Harry Potter ha encontrado la sala del ir y venir," dice emocionado, pero luego sus oídos caen. "Hay cosas peligrosas aquí… Harry Potter y sus amigos no deberían estar aquí, señor."

"Hay algo en esta habitación que es muy peligroso, y esperaba que pudieras llevárselo a Sirius Black y Remus Lupin por mí," dice Harry, arrodillándose frente a la pequeña criatura y colocando una mano sobre su hombro. "Él sabrá qué hacer con eso, pero no debes tocar este objeto directamente, y no debes ser visto por nadie excepto por Sirius o Remus."

"Si haces esto, Dobby, podrías salvar la vida de Harry," agregué, también arrodillándome. "Sin mencionar miles de otras vidas."

"Pero ten cuidado, Dobby, no quiero que hagas nada que pueda lastimarte," dice Hermione, uniéndose a nosotros en el piso. "No queremos que te lastimes."

El chirriante Elfo Doméstico estaba completamente lloriqueando ahora. "¿Harry Potter se preocupa tanto por Dobby? Harry Potter es un gran mago, y también lo son sus amigos. Dobby tomará esta cosa peligrosa y hará que Harry Potter esté a salvo. Nadie encontrará a Dobby, como cuando Dobby entregó los regalos al amigo no mago de Harry Potter."

Gee, gracias por el recordatorio, Dobs.

"Está bien," dice Hermione, cayendo en su voz mandona. "El artículo que estamos buscando es un busto de piedra con una diadema – como una tiara o una corona. ¡Pero no debes tocar la diadema! Envuélvela en una manta o toalla y asegúrate de que no se caiga o sobresalga tal que accidentalmente la toques."

"¡Dobby la encontrará, Grangy de Harry Potter, Dobby la encontrará!" Con eso, el pequeño y emocionado elfo se lanzó al laberinto de basura.

"Supongo que deberíamos separarnos y ayudar a mirar," le digo. "Si no me equivoco, el busto está algo cerca del Gabinete de Desaparición, por lo que si encontramos uno, tenemos un buen punto de partida para buscar el otro."

"_Accio_ Diadema," dice Harry con un rápido movimiento de su varita. No paso nada.

Hermione se aclara la garganta para volver a entrar en su modo profesor. "Podría ser un hechizo anti-invocación en la diadema en sí, o solo uno en la habitación misma. Sin embargo, no creo que sea lo último, ya que practicamos los Hechizos de Invocación aquí antes de la Primera Tarea. Aunque es posible, podría ser que sea esta versión de la Sala. Otra posibilidad es el hecho de que no se pueda Invocar a nada que esté vivo, y un Horrocrux tiene al menos un alma."

"Pero Neville desterró al Profesor Flitwick en clase, y esa es la contracarga," señala Harry.

"Funcionan de manera diferente," dice Hermione, agitando el punto. "Supongo que, en ese sentido, no son exactamente contraataques. Neville desterró al Profesor Flitwick porque su objetivo estaba desviado, pero no puedes apuntar mal con el Hechizo de Invocación."

"A menos que quieras que Dobby haga todo el trabajo por sí mismo, sugiero que pospongamos la discusión de los misterios de la magia hasta más tarde," le digo con una sonrisa. Honestamente, no me importaría que Dobby hiciera todo el trabajo, y casi lo digo, pero…

La visión de Dobby corriendo mientras giraba en la esquina de uno de los caminos me corta el pensamiento. "¡Dobby lo ha encontrado, señor!"

Te amo, Dobby.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23: Conociendo a los Padres, Parte II**

Nuestro entrenamiento en la Sala de los Menesteres aumentó, y con el Armario Evanescente destruido y el Horrocrux desaparecido, decidimos que estaba bien dejar entrar a algunas personas más. Todavía no quiero que Crouch/Moody se entere, así que no nos volvimos demasiados locos. De hecho, nuestro primer recién llegado – para disgusto de ciertos miembros del grupo – fue Fleur.

"Em, Harry, ¿no estamos aquí para ayudarte a entrenar?" Neville pregunto, con los ojos parpadeando nerviosamente hacia la belleza francesa mientras su rostro se sonrojaba. "¿No sería malo entrenar a tu competencia también?"

"No es que peleásemos entre nosotros," dice Harry encogiéndose de hombros. "Al menos, espero que no. Con ella aquí, podemos entrenar más duro."

"Además, ¿no quieres ver a Fleur jugar nuestro juego?" Digo inocentemente. Las sonrisas que crecen en los rostros de las otras chicas no son tan inocentes.

"¿De qué juego _hablaz_?" Fleur pregunta, levantándome una ceja.

"¿Por qué no nos lo muestras, William?" Hermione pregunta dulcemente.

"Oh, sí, William, por favor, muéstraselo a tu invitado," dice Daphne con la misma dulzura. Viniendo de Hermione, ese tono de voz es ciertamente siniestro, pero de Daphne es aterrador.

Oh, demonios. Necesitaré un Reabastecedor de Sangre después de esto. Con un trago audible, camino hacia mi destino y me vuelvo para enfrentarlos.

Hermione y Daphne ya están en posición, sonriendo ampliamente. Con cierta inquietud miro a los demás. "¿Quién más está en el pelotón de fusilamiento?"

Luna y Astoria son voluntarias de inmediato, y Astoria le ruega a Luna que la deje. Tracey se levanta para arreglarlo. "¿Qué tal ambas?"

"¿Cuatro de ustedes?" Mi voz sale más aguda de lo que debería. Y aquí estaba preocupado porque Harry tomara el tercer lugar… nunca duraría mucho contra esos tres.

"¿Por qué no?" Hermione pregunta. Las dos chicas jóvenes toman posición justo una al lado de la otra, formando el vértice del triángulo equilátero de los atacantes.

Mi cabeza y mis hombros caen dramáticamente, pero luego se me ocurre una idea y me pongo de pie y sonrío. Tengo mi arma secreta y es hora de usarla. Mi mano izquierda se desliza en un bolsillo casualmente.

"¿Por qué sonríes?" Daphne pregunta sospechosamente.

"Ya verás, querida," le digo con una sonrisa, que se amplía cuando mi término de cariño hace que sus ojos se estrechen.

Hermione me mira sospechosamente también. "¿Harry?"

"No me mires, no tengo idea," dice, sosteniendo sus manos frente a él.

Hermione pone los ojos en blanco. "No, quiero decir, danos el recuento."

"Oh, claro. Conocen las reglas, damas: solo Aturdidores, el objetivo no puede tomar represalias. Estén atento al fuego amigo. ¡Aquí vamos! Tres…" Harry cuenta lentamente.

"¿No vas a usar ambas manos?" Astoria pregunta.

"Dos…"

"No necesito de ambas hoy, dulzura," le dije con una gran sonrisa. Le guiño un ojo al rostro oscuro de Daphne y me pregunto por qué demonios las estoy burlando. Una delgada corriente de magia gotea en mi mano izquierda justo por encima de la runa de control.

"¡Uno… ahora!"

"¡_STUPEFY_!" Cuatro voces gritan en tándem.

Un escudo azul esférico y brillante salta a la existencia a mí alrededor cuando activo la runa de control, y hago rodar la piedra rúnica para poder conectarme con la runa de energía _sowilo_ y controlar la carga.

Los Aturdidores salpican inofensivamente contra mi Escudo y me tapo la boca mientras finjo bostezar. Esta runa de poder tiene al menos el doble y tal vez casi el triple de mi poder mágico almacenado dentro, por lo que puede tomar fácilmente cinco disparos más de cada uno. Sin embargo, Daphne tiene un golpe medio, y sacará una docena de Aturdidores antes de que Astoria lance la mitad. Tampoco ayuda que Luna sea casi tan fuerte como Hermione, y a veces parece saber lo que voy a hacer antes de hacerlo. Empiezo a estirarme entonces.

"¿Qué es esto, Lerner?" Daphne llama. "¡_Stupefy_!"

"Solo relajándome, querida mía," le digo con una sonrisa perezosa.

"¡_STUPEFY_!"

Sí, me lastimaré mucho cuando esto termine. Empiezo a esquivar, saltando entre Daphne y Luna, esperando que una de las chicas jóvenes haga que Daphne pierda su concentración. Bailo entre Hermione y la pareja Ravenclaw/Slytherin por la misma razón. Hermione y Daphne son demasiado buenas para que eso funcione entre ellas, pero las hace más predecibles cuando no tengo este escudo gigante que absorbe hechizos para que no me golpeen. Hablando de mi escudo, se está reduciendo a menos de la mitad de su poder.

"¡Es una runa de Escudo!" Dice Hermione. "¡_Stupefy_!"

"No le queda mucho," le responde Daphne. "¡Lo tomaré, ustedes golpéenlo cuando caiga!"

"¿No quieres salvar el honor de dejarme caer ante ti, Daph?" Pregunto en broma.

"Oh, tendré mi oportunidad," dice con una sonrisa maliciosa. Corta tres Aturdidores más, todos los cuales logran un golpe directo y casi borran mi escudo. Entonces estoy entre ella y Hermione, así que cuando la próxima casi me alcanza, rápidamente dejo caer el Escudo y me agacho. Mi mano izquierda sale y las sostengo a ambas mientras brotan esferas de un azul brillante, ambas un poco más pequeñas que las pelotas de playa centradas en mis palmas.

Como esperaba, Hermione tiene que esquivar el Aturdidor de Daphne para que Luna se baje primero, seguido poco después por los otros tres. Esquivo los de Luna y Daphne – el primero apuntaba a donde ella pensaba que estaría pero no estaba, pero el segundo estaba demasiado cerca para su comodidad. Tengo que bloquear los de Hermione y Astoria, para que no agoten demasiado mi magia. Como sospeche, Daphne se recupero primero, seguido por Luna, y corro hacia el Ravenclaw más joven para esquivar el hechizo del Slytherin. Por el rabillo del ojo veo una explosión de rojo que llega mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba de Hermione, así que me veo obligado a bloquear eso también.

Con su recuperación más rápida de lo esperado, toda la apariencia de planificación desaparece. Es solo una danza de instinto y reacción que continúa durante lo que parecen minutos, pero mi corazón late tan rápido que el tiempo parece desacelerarse a nuestro alrededor. Es extraño, a pesar de mi pulso altamente aumentado, me siento tranquilo, separado de la urgencia de esquivar hechizos que muy bien podrían herirme. Salto hacia adelante, me agacho, golpeo a uno para alejarlo, salto hacia atrás, levanto mi brazo para bloquear a otro.

Me despierto mirando el sereno rostro de Luna y una sonriente Astoria. "Bienvenido de nuevo," dice esta última, muy satisfecha de sí misma. Ella debe ser quien me atrapó.

"Hola, William," dice Luna. "Duraste dos minutos enteros, gracias a ese primer escudo. ¿Era esa una de tus piedras rúnicas de mano?"

A pesar de lo patéticos que suenan dos minutos, le devuelvo la sonrisa. "Era." Las dos chicas pequeñas intentan levantarme, pero probablemente pese más que las dos juntas, por lo que fallan. Con una risa me levanto. Me duele el estómago pero rápidamente determino que todavía tengo más de la mitad de mi magia. Noto que Daphne y Hermione deliberadamente no me miran, así que volteo una mirada inquisitiva a las dos chicas que me ayudaron a levantarme.

"Están enojadas porque no te atraparon," dice Astoria con aire de suficiencia. Sí, ella definitivamente me entendió.

"Y que te estabas riendo," agregó Luna.

Eso me asusta. "¿Yo era?"

Ella inclina su cabeza hacia mí y sonríe. "Fue bastante divertido."

"¡Maldita sea, fue genial, amigo!" Grita Ron, aparentemente ahora ajeno al aura de Veela que generalmente lo convierte en un tonto llorón.

"_C'est fantastique_…" dice Fleur, sus ojos azul oscuro iluminados. "Nunca he visto escudos como _ezos_."

Me sonroje por su mirada. "Es un hechizo de escudo estándar, pero puedo centrarlo en mis palmas, controlar el tamaño y alimentarlo con más energía según sea necesario." Esta es una de las cosas que Hermione y yo descubrimos en nuestros experimentos más profundos, después de señalar el error – el que no involucraba los labios, es decir – en el primero. Mientras me apegue a los hechizos mágicos estándar, estoy mucho, mucho mejor. La bola de fuego estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la Maldición de Explosión que aún era posible, pero digamos que tratar de romper directamente una de las cinco Excepciones Principales a la Ley de Transfiguración Elemental de Gamp fue una decisión bastante pobre de mi parte, incluso si pudiera resolverse todo lo de la pobreza extrema.

"También te estás volviendo bueno con eso," dice Harry, "ojalá pudiera hacer eso."

Resoplo. "La única razón por la que tengo que ser capaz de hacerlo es porque no puedo simplemente superponer los Escudos vencidos como tú. A diferencia de ti, tengo que conservar mi magia."

"Eso no suena como algo de lo que haya oído hablar alguna vez," dice Fleur, con el ceño fruncido.

No debería, considerando que ni siquiera soy un mago. Obviamente no comparto ese pequeño detalle, y Harry y Hermione de repente se ven igualmente interesados en sus zapatos.

"¿Cuánto usaste en mí?" Fleur pregunta en voz baja.

Me sonrojo ante eso. "No sé, eso fue… bueno, la mayor parte no fue mi magia normal. Todo lo que puedo decirte es que casi la mitad de mi magia normal no fue suficiente."

"¿C-Cómo?"

"William no tiene muchas reservas mágicas," dice Hermione, "pero lo que tiene puede controlarlo mejor que nadie que haya visto. No me sorprendería si pudiera disparar un Aturdidor más fuerte que Dumbledore, aunque Dumbledore podría despachar cien de ellos."

Eso profundiza mi sonrojo, por supuesto, así que me acerco y la rodeo con el brazo y la beso sobre su cabeza. "Me alegro que ya no estés enojada conmigo, mi queridísima."

Rápidamente me quita el brazo y me mira. "¡Todavía lo estoy! Solo… que lo olvidé." En respuesta me limito a reír, así que me da una palmada en el hombro. "Imbécil," murmura.

"Entonces, ¿quién es el próximo?" Pregunto. "Personalmente, quiero ver cuánto dura Harry contra Daph y un compañero Campeón de los Tres Magos."

"Realmente no me gustas, William," murmura Harry mientras los demás asienten de acuerdo conmigo.

* * *

Después de caer en el ritmo de las clases y el entrenamiento, me congele de pánico cuando, en la Sala Común antes de acostarme una noche, Hermione se deja caer a mi lado y de repente me pregunta si he descubierto qué voy a decirle al padre de Daphne este fin de semana.

"Me olvidé completamente de eso," le dije con voz apagada. ¿_Qué le voy a decir_? Al principio creí que podría preguntar sobre Horrocruxes tanto como lo hicimos con los Delacours, pero no tenemos la Deuda de Vida en la que confiar.

"¿Qué pasa, William?" Hermione parece bastante preocupada; me imagino que mi cara está bastante pálida.

Miro para ver a Harry profundamente involucrado en un juego de ajedrez con Neville y Ron revoloteando para mirar. Así que configuré un hechizo de privacidad solo para nosotros dos. Es curioso que pueda manejarlo tan fácilmente ahora, como si ni siquiera tuviera que pensarlo. "Me preguntaba si podríamos preguntarle acerca de los Horrocruxes directamente, y eso me hizo adivinar exactamente qué tan seguros estamos, después de compartirlo con los Delacours. ¿Obtuvimos más de lo que dijeron que la deuda de vida nos protegió? ¿Deberíamos haber exigido algo que sepamos que habría funcionado, como un Juramento Inquebrantable?"

Hermione respira hondo. "Simplemente no lo sé, William," dice ella, con ojos distantes mientras reflexiona sobre eso. Después de unos momentos, ella se sacude. "Creo que tomamos la decisión correcta, por lo menos debido a la Deuda de Vida. Agrega eso al hecho de que gran parte del mundo mágico Británico los menosprecia porque son Veela, y sus secretos son armas importantes en esa lucha…"

Asiento con la cabeza. "También lo creo, pero aún hemos dejado abierta una vía de ataque."

"Suenas como el Profesor Moody," dice ella.

Aplaudo y grito, "¡VIGILANCIA CONSTANTE!"

Eso me da un golpe en el riñón después de que ella salta ante el fuerte ruido. "¡Imbécil!"

"Lo siento", le digo, aunque mi risa solo me da otro golpe, así que trato de convertirlo en tos. "Bien, bueno, eso todavía nos deja con la pregunta original," le digo, y afortunadamente mi tono es lo suficientemente satisfactorio para ella como para que no haya más pinchazos renales. "Siento que podemos confiar en el padre de Daphne en base a mis impresiones de él hasta ahora, pero me estoy inclinando fuertemente a no decírselo. Creo que es demasiado peligroso."

"Parecía lo suficientemente agradable en la Segunda Tarea," dice Hermione.

"Daphne dice que sabe que la pureza de la sangre es basura, pero también es un hombre de negocios astuto y desea neutralidad. Eso sin mencionar que podría ir con Dumbledore para proteger a sus hijas. Ya fue bastante difícil convencer a los Delacours de que nosotros ¡realmente no queríamos que Dumbledore se involucrara aún, y ni siquiera son Británicos! El padre de Daphne podría decidir fácilmente que es en su mejor interés divulgar esa información a menos que podamos lograr que haga un juramento obligatorio o algo así."

"Obviamente no haría un Juramento Inquebrantable, pero hay contratos vinculantes, como el cáliz de fuego," dice Hermione, pensando en voz alta. Entonces ella frunce el ceño. "Sin embargo, no sabría cómo hacer uno de esos."

Antes de que pueda detenerme, una burbuja de risa se me escapa.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada," le digo, mordiéndome el labio para reprimir una sonrisa. "Solo apostaría mi vida a que podrías resolverlo si tuviéramos un poco más de tiempo." Tal vez para el primer fin de semana de Hogsmeade de su quinto año, tal vez, aunque no sé si Lord Greengrass estaría terriblemente intimidado por una maldición que escribe la palabra "SNEAK" en su frente.

Ella me empuja juguetonamente y se sonroja. "¡No digas eso!"

"Está bien, entonces apostaría todo lo que Harry posee." Ella resopla pero no responde, simplemente manteniendo su sonrojo. Por unos momentos ninguno de los dos habla, así que antes de que se vuelva demasiado incómodo entre nosotros, la atraigo hacia mí para un abrazo rápido. "Voy a llegar temprano. Necesito pensar en lo que voy a decir."

Parece que va a decir algo, pero baja la mirada y descansa la cabeza sobre mi hombro por un momento. "Está bien, buenas noches, William," dice con un suspiro.

La beso en la frente. "Buenas noches, mi queridísima."

* * *

Después de haber sido lanzado por primera vez a esta aventura hace siete meses, es difícil creer que esta sea la primera vez que use cualquiera de los tres métodos de transporte mágico. He estado demasiado asustado para probar Aparición por mi cuenta y, de manera similar, me da miedo intentar hacer una portkey, aunque estoy seguro de que viajar de lado o usar el portkey de otra persona estaría bien.

Así que aquí estoy, mirando el polvo de flu con una mezcla de temor y curiosidad. ¿Pueden los no magos usar polvo flu? No veo por qué no, pero si mi magia afecta la red, aún podría terminar en el lugar equivocado, o peor aún, atrapado en algún tipo de limbo.

"¿Pasa algo, William?" Hermione pregunta.

"Mi magia…" digo, sin mirarla a ella ni a Harry y Daphne. Astoria ya había pasado.

Silencio por un momento. "Estarás bien, William," dice Hermione suavemente. "Lo harás bien."

Ociosamente, me pregunte si estaba tratando de convencerse a sí misma. Arruinando mí supuesto coraje Gryffindor, tome un poco de polvos flu y me acerque al fuego. "¡Greengrass Manor!"

El destello de una llama verde precede a una sensación de volteo extremadamente incómoda, como si la gravedad no pudiera decidir en qué dirección se supone que debe tirarme. Después de unos momentos que parecían prolongarse para siempre, la gravedad de repente se enderezo. Mis manos se dispararon hacia las baldosas de mármol, y apenas me sujete antes de romperme la nariz.

"Uf, eso fue divertido," le dije con ironía, levantándome del suelo.

"Bienvenido, Señor Lerner," dice Lord Greengrass, ofreciéndome su mano.

Rápidamente me aseguro de que mis manos estén limpias de hollín antes de aceptar. "Gracias Lord Greengrass," le digo con tanta dignidad como puedo reunir con túnicas manchadas de hollín.

"Es un placer conocerte de nuevo," dice su esposa, ofreciéndome la suya poco después. "Queríamos visitarte después de la Segunda Tarea, pero desafortunadamente teníamos asuntos que atender."

"Entiendo, Lady Greengrass, no pienses en nada de eso."

"¿Fue tu primera vez usando el flu?" Astoria pregunta.

"Lo fue," le digo.

Sus padres parecen sorprendidos por eso, pero cualquier comentario es interrumpido por Hermione saliendo de la chimenea fácilmente. Hermione se presenta rápidamente de una manera bastante formal, y tengo que preguntarme si leyó sobre la forma correcta de saludar a un Lord y una Dama.

La formalidad de la situación se ve arruinada por Hermione y Astoria abrazándose y riéndose cuando Harry es el próximo en pasar, ya que también termina a cuatro patas. Al menos no terminó de espaldas.

"No se siente muy bien de rodillas, ¿eh?" Pregunto con una sonrisa, ayudándole a levantarse.

"Eh, tienes un poco más de caída que yo", dice. No menciono que peso probablemente sesenta libras más que él, gracias a su tratamiento a manos de sus familiares. Mientras saluda a los Greengrasses, Daphne aparece y completa nuestra fiesta.

Lo que sigue es un recorrido por la casa más increíble que he visto. Hogwarts es, por supuesto, significativamente más grande, pero la estructura gótica de Hogwarts, toscamente tallada, es primitiva en comparación con los pisos de mármol blanco, elegantes arcos con marcos de madera, enormes retratos y tapices enmarcados y muebles increíblemente elegantes que me darían miedo de usar en absoluto. Como si siguiera mis pensamientos, Hermione desvanece el hollín de mi túnica, luego se da vuelta y hace lo mismo por Harry. Finalmente, regresamos al comedor formal, donde todos nos sentamos a cenar en la amplia mesa; Lord Greengrass a la cabeza, su esposa a su derecha, luego Daphne y Astoria más allá de ella. Harry estaba a la izquierda del hombre, seguido de Hermione y luego yo, y todos juntos tomamos menos de la mitad de la mesa. Resistí el impulso de encogerme cuando un par de elfos domésticos nos sirvieron. Harry debe haber pensado lo mismo, ya que ambos miramos a Hermione cuando aparecen, pero ella ofrece muy poca incomodidad externa.

Desafortunadamente, Astoria se da cuenta de lo poco que ofreció. "¿Qué pasa, Hermione?"

"N-Nada…" dice ella.

"Solo una diferencia cultural entre el mundo mágico y muggle," digo. "La idea de que los Elfos Domésticos quieran o incluso necesiten servir a familias mágicas sin ninguna compensación es… bastante inesperada."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Astoria pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

"Bueno, no hay nada remotamente parecido a los Elfos Domésticos en el mundo muggle, y para nosotros parecen tan inteligentes como los humanos, así que…" Me encojo de hombros, dejándolos terminar el pensamiento por su cuenta. "Entonces, cuando consideras que el primer elfo doméstico que conocemos es maltratado tan brutalmente por los Malfoy, puedes entender por qué tenemos una impresión tan pobre de su situación."

"Sin mencionar al pobre Winky en la Copa de Quidditch…" dice Hermione con tristeza.

"Bueno, ahí está el problema," dice Daphne. "Muy pocos Elfos Domésticos son tratados tan mal como esos. Stori y yo cada uno tiene el nuestro, y han sido como hermanas desde que tengo memoria."

"Sin embargo, Dilly es más divertida que Aggy," dice Astoria con una sonrisa.

"Los elfos domésticos a menudo adoptan las personalidades de sus dueños," dice Daphne con una mirada fulminante, "por eso Dilly está un poco mareada."

"Ahora, niños, ¿es ese comportamiento correcto frente al futuro Lord Potter?" El padre de Daphne pregunta con voz severa.

"Mis disculpas, padre, Lord Potter," dice Daphne mansamente.

Harry se ve horrorizado. "Por favor, nada de eso, Daphne. La última vez que revisé no tengo ese título todavía… como si quisiera que tu Jefe de Casa necesitara más razones para pensar que soy un príncipe mimado que hace que sus amigos se dirijan a él formalmente."

"Tendrás que aprender tarde o temprano, Harry," señala Daphne.

"Tal vez," murmura, mirando su comida.

Lord y Lady Greengrass levantan una ceja ante eso, pero no dicen nada. Me alegro de que no lo hagan, ya que dudo que Harry quiera entrar en la profecía en este momento. En cambio, Lady Greengrass cambia hábilmente los temas a la Segunda Tarea y lo que ha sucedido desde entonces, lo que genera un juego en el que cada uno trata de avergonzar a los demás cuando hablamos del entrenamiento.

"Deberías haber visto a Daphne tratar de aturdirme de nuevo cuando lo único que hice fue encender una luz en su dirección," le dije con una sonrisa.

La hija mayor no encuentra esto divertido. "No acabaste de 'encender una luz.'"

"¿De nuevo?" Lady Greengrass pregunta al mismo tiempo.

Me río. "Oh, ¿no mencionó cómo me golpeó con un Aturdidor por detrás después de que le pedí a Astoria que fuera mi cita?"

Su madre jadea ante eso. "¡Daphne!"

"¡Fue su culpa! ¡Él… él… me abrazó!" Dijo poniéndose roja cuando se dio cuenta de cómo sonó eso ahora.

Las cejas de su padre saltaron en la línea de su cabello mientras todos, además de Daphne, se reían con diversos grados de alegría. Hermione lo forzó un poco, ya que no estaba muy feliz con Daphne por eso, pero Astoria estaba aullando. "¡No puedo creer que me olvidé de eso! Él dijo… cuando Luna lo revivió, dijo, 'vamos Daph, al menos podrías haber usado un Hechizo Amortiguador.'" Y continúo riendo histéricamente.

Un aliento incrédulo rompe la indignación de Daphne; ella aparentemente no había escuchado eso.

"Tomó un tiempo, pero una vez más está comenzando a apreciar el valor de un buen abrazo ahora, estoy orgulloso de decirlo." Sonrío porque sé que eso me daría una bofetada si no estuviéramos en presencia de sus padres.

Entonces ella me miro un poco, pero en cambio su madre interrumpió antes de que pudiera decirme algo. "Me atrevo a decir que tiene razón, Sr. Lerner… no creo que ella se haya dado cuenta de que me abrazó cuando llegó aquí, a pesar de que no lo ha hecho en dos años."

"Madre…" Daphne se queja, con la cara ardiendo.

Sonrío con picardía. "¡Ahora todo lo que tenemos que hacer es mirar sus fotos de bebés escandalosamente adorables y su total humillación estará completa!"

"Conseguiré eso-" comienza Astoria, pero Daphne rápidamente pone una mano sobre la boca de su hermana y la sostiene en su asiento.

"Eres muy afortunado de que mis padres estén aquí, Lerner," dice ella con el resplandor azul hielo más frío que haya visto.

Voy a pagar por esto, pero me río de todos modos. No ayuda que el resto de la familia Greengrass parezca reprimirse también. "Nuestra próxima sesión de entrenamiento será de lo más agradable, ¿no crees, Harry?"

Harry resopla. "Dices que Neville y yo somos los que generalmente tenemos que volcarte, arreglarte la nariz y forzar la Poción de Reabastecimiento de Sangre por tu garganta."

"¿Eso pasa a menudo?" La madre de Daphne pregunta, un poco preocupada.

"Solo a William," dice Hermione, sonriéndome.

"Así es, nuestra Hermione aquí me aturdió cuatro veces y me rompió la nariz el primer fin de semana en la escuela," le dije, dándole palmaditas en el hombro con firmeza mientras se sonrojaba de vergüenza.

"¡Guau, eso es mucho peor que lo que Daph te hizo!" Astoria dice con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Qué, trataste de besarla o algo así?"

No es sorprendente que inicialmente malinterpreten mi risa estridente y el sonrojo profundo de Hermione. "Dije lo mismo, Stori, pero ni siquiera recibí un abrazo."

"Estábamos entrenando," dice Hermione, obviamente reprimiendo el impulso de insultarme y/o golpearme en el brazo.

Daphne también se da cuenta de eso. "Oh, por favor, siéntete libre de darle un golpe fuerte o dos en nuestro lugar favorito, Hermione," dice dulcemente.

"Sabes que eso solo lo alienta," dice Harry mientras hago un puchero y me froto el brazo.

"Tal vez, pero creo que lo disfrutamos más," dice Hermione con un resoplido. Daphne asiente firmemente de acuerdo.

* * *

"Si supiera que todos iban a estudiar todo el tiempo, me habría quedado en la escuela," se quejo Astoria, lanzándonos una mirada fulminante sobre los brazos cruzados desde la entrada a la biblioteca principal de Greengrass. Hermione estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas con montones de libros a su alrededor tan grandes como ella, mientras que Daph y Harry en realidad estaban apoyados contra el costado de la misma pila, mirando algo en uno de los libros de su montón. Estoy caminando de un lado a otro, tratando de leer con una mano y girar mi varita con la otra. Su interrupción me hace soltarlo.

"Te advertí," dice Daphne con voz plana, sin siquiera levantar la vista.

"Bueno, no pensé que hablaras tan en serio," Astoria pone mala cara.

A diferencia de su hermana, Harry levanta la vista, y desde mi ángulo puedo verlo fruncir el ceño ligeramente. "Lo siento, Stori, ¿por qué no sugieres algo?" Ofrece.

"No la escuches," dice Daphne despectivamente.

"No sé, Daph, podría usar un descanso yo mismo," le digo. "Ver a Hermione sentarse en la misma posición durante horas y horas hace que me duelan las rodillas."

"¿Has estado mirando a Hermione durante horas y horas?" Harry pregunta con una sonrisa.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa. "No me viste cambiar libros, ¿verdad?"

"¡William!" Hermione regaña, sonrojándose.

"En realidad te vi cambiar libros tres veces," dice Daphne.

Me río de eso. "Bien, bien, arruina mi diversión, ¿por qué no?"

"¿Sra. Ruiner Momento?" Harry pregunta.

Daphne golpea simultáneamente a Harry en el riñón y me mira. Estoy tentado a decir que ella y Hermione pueden quedarse mientras Harry, Astoria y yo hacemos algo, pero no me siento particularmente interesado en invitar más ira sobre mí mismo en este viaje. Daphne ya me había dado una paliza sólida o tres en la sala de duelos por mi actuación en esa primera cena. Stori lo empeoró un poco al sacar esas fotos de bebé.

Bien, _probablemente_ no debería haber señalado que Harry, Hermione y yo ahora podemos presumir con total honestidad de que todos vimos a Daphne Greengrass posando desnuda.

Me aclaré la garganta, con la esperanza de redirigir la ira de la Reina de Hielo. "¿Alguna sugerencia?"

"Bueno, ¡cualquier cosa tiene que ser mejor que estudiar!" Astoria dice animadamente. "Hay buen tiempo afuera, así que ¡vamos!" Me pregunto si es más abierta y expresiva al salir con nosotros… creo recordar haber pensado que iba a tener una actitud más distante como Daphne la primera vez que la conocí. Cuando ella se acerca a Harry y lo jala hacia arriba y luego toma mi mano para sacarnos de la biblioteca, decido que tengo razón. Justo antes de salir miro hacia atrás para encontrar a las dos chicas mirándose, pero doblamos la esquina antes de que pueda escuchar cualquier conversación.

"¿A dónde nos dirigimos, Stori?" Le pregunte.

"Afuera, como dije." Ella no deja caer nuestras manos, pero mi zancada da un poco de holgura a nuestros brazos a ambos lados de nuestras manos unidas. Sin embargo, el pobre Harry es solo un poco más alto que ella.

"No deberíamos esperar a-" Harry comienza, pero Astoria lo interrumpe.

"¡Ja! Como si me dejaran robar a sus propios novios y no seguirlos."

"Em, Astoria, no somos…" dice Harry, pero una vez más la joven Slytherin le interrumpe, esta vez con una carcajada.

"Lo sé, lo sé… todavía no, de todos modos," dice ella, dándole a Harry una sonrisa traviesa. "Apuesto a que saldrás con ambos para cuando tomes tus NEWTs, Harry."

Me reí de eso. "No lo sé, Stori. Quiero decir, Hermione es un hecho, pero creo que incluso es casualidad entre tú y Daphne." Me detengo por la mirada avergonzada antes de continuar. "O tal vez ambas."

Su cara horrorizada me hace reír. Ella mira al ceniciento Gryffindor. "Em, Harry, mira, me gustas, pero no sé si Daph me dejaría salir con su ex novio."

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y me río mucho más fuerte.

Ella dolorosamente pellizca un poco de piel en mí mano, lo cual provoca mucho más dolor que un puñetazo en el brazo. "¿Por qué te _ríes_?"

"Hombre, Stori, ¿no puedes atacarme como los miembros del club de novias de Harry?" Desearía poder recuperar eso tan pronto como lo digo, porque su repentina sonrisa es de pura maldad. "Está bien, me tienes de nuevo, ¿qué será esta vez? ¿Cómo podemos mantener esto en secreto?"

"¿_Qué_ secreto, Lerner?" Una voz fría dice detrás de mí… una voz que he escuchado con demasiada frecuencia en estos días.

"Encontré un castigo más adecuado para él," dice Astoria con su voz dulce y tortuosa.

Jadeo teatralmente. "Astoria Greengrass, ¡estábamos negociando por ese secreto! Creo que tendré que decirles lo que dijiste sobre salir con Harry, ahora."

"_¿Qué?_" Daphne grita, perdiendo por completo el control de sus emociones por primera vez.

"¡Dije que no lo haría! ¡No lo haría!" Su hermana suplica.

"Ella solo dijo que no lo haría si salías con él primero. En realidad, ella y Hermione salieron con él, y creo que se refería al mismo tiempo…"

La mirada helada ni siquiera comienza a describir su expresión ahora. Más como asesina.

Hablo sobre el chisporroteo proveniente de los otros tres. "¡Lo sé! Le dije, le dije que dudaba mucho que ustedes dos compartieran, pero luego se habló sobre el harén de Harry, elaborando un horario de sueño… honestamente, no sé qué quería ella-"

Me despierto y encuentro a Harry flotando sobre mí. "Bienvenido de nuevo," dice con una sonrisa.

Con una sacudida de mi cabeza me orienté. "¿Algo de sangre esta vez?"

"No, fue una caída limpia, y tenía un Hechizo Amortiguador listo en el momento en que dijiste 'harén.' Creo que esta vez lo llevaste demasiado lejos."

Me reí de eso. "Me sentí mal porque Daph parecía que quería matar a su hermana, así que pensé que le quitaría el calor."

Harry rueda los ojos y sacude la cabeza. "Debería haber imaginado que lo hiciste a propósito. Podrías haber dicho que estabas bromeando, ¿sabes?"

"¡Ah, pero entonces no podría haber plantado las semillas para tu futuro harén, mi hombre! Claro que es extravagante para ellos ahora, pero reflexionarán sobre las ventajas del poliamor en muy poco tiempo."

"¿Estás seguro de que no hiciste eso por ti mismo?" Harry se ríe y continúa sacudiendo la cabeza. "Estás chiflado, ¿lo sabías? Tienes suerte de que no te hayan escuchado o de lo contrario tendría que revivirte de otro triple ataque Aturdidor."

Me ahogo con mi propia saliva. "¿_Las tres_ me atraparon?"

"Así es, si estás tratando de construir un harén, tal vez quieras trabajar en la parte en la que no te mantienen inconsciente todo el tiempo," dice, y luego pone los ojos en blanco ante mi expresión. "…y deja de sonreír así, no quise decir inconsciente en el buen sentido."

"No, ese es el truco, Harry," le digo, dándole una palmada en el hombro. "Solo las estoy suavizando para ti. Sabes, aceptando su duro amor para que puedas tener el tierno."

"Eres un tipo extraño, Will," dice, obviamente ya acostumbrado a mis travesuras. "Vamos, vamos a ponernos al día para que puedas arrastrarte."

* * *

Daphne cierra su libro con un gemido. "Esto es ridículo. Lo estamos haciendo hoy."

Me estremezco. "¿Estás seguro, Daph?"

"Absolutamente," dice, con una mirada determinada en su rostro. "No tiene sentido negarlo, ¡hemos estado perdiendo el tiempo!"

"Pero mira qué más hemos aprendido," dice Hermione, sosteniendo un diario. "Y William ha estado escribiendo en el cuaderno maldito."

"No ha sido un desperdicio, Daph," estoy de acuerdo, "pero si estás segura, sería bueno encontrar un manual de instrucciones o algo. La única pista que tengo sobre la protección que afecta a las almas son las para fantasmas y poltergeists, y me daría demasiado miedo probar cualquier modificación mía con un alma viva."

"Eso sería prudente," dice Hermione con ironía. "También tendría miedo de probar cualquier hechizo usando lo que podría derivarse de la Maldición Asesina, que expulsa por la fuerza el alma del cuerpo. Y eso es suponiendo que la teoría de este tipo sobre la deconstrucción aritmántica de hechizos basados en la emoción sea realmente válida, lo que es cuestionable ya que solo pudo probar sus modificaciones al encantamiento Patronus."

"Legalmente," dice Daphne, lo que hace que los ojos de Hermione se hinchen.

"¿Crees que él-?"

"Tal vez, pero lo más importante, puede que no importe en absoluto," interrumpe Daphne. "Si mi padre tiene algo sobre los rituales oscuros, sería en su biblioteca personal, si no está completamente escondida en Gringott's."

Harry y Hermione se desinflan cuando escuchan eso. "Parece que mantendría algo así en Gringott's."

Daphne se encoge de hombros. "No necesariamente. De hecho, he estado pensando en esto desde la primera vez que me lo dijiste, William. Es posible, incluso probable, que ya haya hecho su propia investigación sobre las actividades de Riddle. Mi padre es un hombre brillante."

"Cómo lo sabría…" Harry comienza, pero ella le interrumpe nuevamente.

"Su asiento en el Wizengamot. Incluso si los rumores de los eventos en la escuela – que mi padre dice que se han planteado en las reuniones abiertas de la Junta de Gobernadores – incluso si no fueran suficientes por sí mismos, él solo se encontraría hablando con Mortífagos en un ambiente formal." Daphne suena absolutamente segura de la habilidad de su padre. El hombre tiene una mirada penetrante, para estar seguro… ¿eso significa que usa algún tipo de Legilimencia? Quizás le enseñó a su hija… "Cualquiera sea la razón, como te dije, William, él cree que Riddle regresará."

"¿Tu padre te enseñó a saber si alguien está diciendo la verdad?" Pregunto en voz baja.

Ella duda un momento, luego con una mirada nerviosa hacia Harry y Hermione, asiente.

"¿Le enseñaste a Hermione cómo hacerle eso a William?" Harry pregunta con una sonrisa.

Ella mira a la otra chica. "No, ella debe haberlo descubierto por su cuenta."

Hermione se sonroja, pero Harry dice, "No me lo haces a mí."

"No me ocultas cosas," responde ella, aprovechando la oportunidad para mirarme.

"Estoy seguro de que ustedes dos no se cuentan _todo_," le digo con una sonrisa.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco. "Prácticamente puedo escuchar los pensamientos lascivos detrás de ese comentario, William, así que detente. No me provocaras." Entonces sus ojos se entrecerraron. "Y no te atrevas a decir lo que creo que vas a decir."

Me reí. "Por qué, estoy seguro de que no tengo idea de lo que pensaste que podría decir. Tu mente debe estar… en otra parte."

"Chicos, ¿ya terminaron?" Daphne dice con la ceja levantada. "Ciertamente íbamos a algún lado con esta conversación, ya sabes."

Hermione se sonroja y murmura una disculpa. Opto por hacer una reverencia. "Mis más sinceras disculpas, querida Daphne."

"No están perdonados. ¿Están listos?"

Hermione se chupa el labio inferior. "¿Estás segura de esto, Daph?"

"No lo habría sugerido si no fuera así," dice fríamente.

"¿Por qué?" Harry pregunta en voz baja, mirando hacia abajo.

"¿Por qué, qué?"

Él la mira a los ojos. "¿Por qué estás tan decidido a ayudarme? ¿A ayudarnos? Este no es tu-"

"No," Daphne lo corta. "No me digas que no es mi responsabilidad, o no es mi pelea. A pesar de mi mejor juicio, este gran imbécil…" me señala con el pulgar, "…él… me ayudó, un poco… a convencerme de que lo mejor para mí era ayudarte. Así que ayudarte es lo que voy a hacer, y lo haré lo mejor que pueda."

"Daph…" Hermione dice agradecida, pero la otra chica la ignora.

"No tendremos una mejor oportunidad; mi madre volverá y nos visitará pronto, pero mi padre no volverá hasta la cena. Así que esto es lo que-" Daphne se interrumpe por las puertas que se abren para admitir a su madre y hermana.

"Ugh, ¿están estudiando de nuevo?" Astoria se queja. "¿No puedes tomarte un descanso o algo por una vez?" Eso hace que Harry y yo estallemos en carcajadas, lo que confunde al joven Slytherin. "¿Qué?"

"Antes, cuando Will y Hermione siempre se la pasaban estudiando juntos, solíamos decir que realmente se estaban besando," dice Harry.

"Todavía no sé por qué estudiar necesitaba un eufemismo," pone mala cara Hermione.

"Tenías que estar allí," le digo, dejando de lado las miradas extrañas que los Greengrass nos estaban dando.

"Bueno, tu padre envió un mensaje de que llegaría un poco tarde," dice Lady Greengrass. "Considera salir y divertirte un poco, ¿quieres, Daph?"

"Lo consideraremos," dice Daphne de manera uniforme, abriendo deliberadamente un libro e inclinándose para leerlo.

Su madre y su hermana suspiraron y se fueron sin decir una palabra más, y Daphne espero unos segundos antes de cerrar su libro y ponerse de pie. "Vamos. Y no digas una palabra hasta que yo diga que está bien."

Hermione y yo saltamos para seguirla mientras Harry saca su Capa de Invisibilidad para sí mismo. Daphne había insistido en eso, ya que sería muy malo para el futuro Lord Potter si fueran atrapados. Ella nos llevo a una puerta diferente a la que su madre acababa de salir, pero la abre lentamente para mirar con cuidado de todos modos. Ella se encoge cuando la puerta cruje, pero rápidamente la silencia, lo que afirma con un movimiento de cabeza. Cuando la costa está despejada, ella sale y camina rápidamente por el pasillo que reconozco de la gira que conduce al estudio de su padre.

Abre la puerta y se dirige directamente a la estantería que parece estar llena de tal manera que cada fila tiene libros idénticos en toda su extensión. Llevando un dedo a los labios para indicar que debemos permanecer en silencio, tira parcialmente de uno de cada una de las tres filas superiores, y la estantería se balancea hacia afuera. ¡Qué capa y daga! Ciertamente nunca esperé ver algo así en la vida real.

En el interior habían muchas menos estanterías de las que podría haber pensado, pero eso tiene sentido teniendo en cuenta su extensa biblioteca regular. ¿Cuántos tomos podrían necesitar estar escondidos aquí? De hecho, muchas de las estanterías contienen elementos que tienen un aspecto bastante aterrador… y probablemente también funcionan. Obviamente no reconozco a la mayoría de ellos, pero me estremezco ante un frasco de plumas con plumas de color rojo sangre que supongo que son plumas de sangre. Algunos de los artículos parecen vagamente familiares, y me doy cuenta de que probablemente haya visto algunos artículos similares en la oficina del director.

Un golpeteo en mi hombro me sacude de mis observaciones y me giro para ver un par de intensos ojos azul hielo en los míos. Ella asiente levemente con la cabeza hacia un lado, señalando una estantería. Asiento con la cabeza entendiendo que se supone que debo verificar eso, y noto que Hermione ya está buscando algo.

Sigo su ejemplo y me pierdo en el proceso de sacar libros y revistas y hojearlos. Las revistas son las peores, ya que ese tipo de información podría vivir en cualquier lugar. Decido que sería más rápido abordar los libros primero, aunque muchos de ellos ni siquiera tienen una tabla de contenido, y mucho menos un índice, que sería ideal para esta tarea en particular. Soltando un suspiro frustrado ante el choque entre el peligro de ser atrapado y el lento progreso de excavar entre tomos, me recuesto y miro mejor las portadas, con la esperanza de que tal vez los libros más oscuros y malvados puedan representar el contenido. El primero es un busto, pero justo cuando saco el segundo escucho una garganta se aclaro detrás de mí.

"Daphne, espero que haya una explicación adecuada para esto." La penetrante mirada de Lord Greengrass combinaba perfectamente con su voz suave y mortal.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24: Sacrificio y Consecuencia**

"_Creo que es mejor que nuestros invitados regresen a Hogwarts."_

Incluso ahora, dos noches más tarde, en la víspera del trimestre de primavera, el recuerdo de esa orden todavía envía un terror frío que me derriba la columna vertebral, manteniéndome despierto por la noche hasta que pueda alejarlo con recuerdos más felices. Intentar alimentarlo en la Llama y desterrarlo al Vacío funciona, pero una vez que me duermo lo pierdo, y es Lord Greengrass o Lord Voldemort entregando la orden.

No sé cuánto tiempo seguí así antes de pensar escuchar la puerta de nuestro dormitorio cerrarse. Era uno de esos sonidos donde no puedo decir si era real, o si sucedió cuando me quedé dormido y me despertó. Me esfuerzo por escuchar más, pero la única vez que está en silencio es entre los ronquidos de Ron. Cuando las cortinas alrededor de mi cama comienzan a moverse, la magia salta a mis dedos. Sin embargo, se desvanece rápidamente cuando las cortinas se abren para revelar una cara pálida rodeada por un desorden de cabello extra espeso.

"William," susurra Hermione.

Me levanto sobre un codo, respiro profundamente para calmar mis nervios. "¿Estás bien?"

Se muerde el labio y sacude la cabeza, luego sus ojos se posan en la cama y entiendo de inmediato. Aunque a la tenue luz no puedo ver las ojeras bajo sus ojos, sé que ha estado durmiendo tan mal como yo. Eso me sorprendió al principio considerando que ha visto cosas mucho más aterradoras que yo, pero que la atrapen en una biblioteca tratando de encontrar información sobre rituales oscuros debe ser una de sus peores pesadillas. Nunca le pregunté, pero probablemente sueñe con ser arrojada a Azkaban como yo.

Así que levanto mis mantas y me acerco al extremo más alejado de la cama. Ella me da una media sonrisa avergonzada y nerviosa, luego se sube a la cama y refleja mi posición sobre un codo. "Em, no quiero… quiero decir, solo quería…"

"Shh, entiendo, Hermione. Tampoco puedo dormir. Vamos." Me acuesto y le doy los brazos, pero ella se acuesta en el lado opuesto de la cama con la cara hacia mí.

"Harry todavía no parece estar afectado," ella dice.

"Asumí que era porque lidia con cosas mucho más aterradoras que un padre enojado, además estaba oculto para que no recibiera la peor parte del resplandor. En realidad, me sorprende que estés teniendo el mismo problema que yo, considerando algunas de las cosas que has visto."

Su hombro superior se inclina, luego se agita con la funda de almohada un momento antes de hablar. "Podríamos haber estado tan cerca de encontrar algo…"

Suspiro. "Tal vez, pero tal vez no. Veremos a Daph mañana y descubriremos qué podría sacar de su padre."

Me da una media sonrisa. "Todavía crees que ella tendrá todo menos problemas por invitarnos a entrar."

"Oh, él no le _dirá_ nada, pero…"

"…pero ella aprenderá lo mismo de lo que él no dice," Hermione termino por mí. "Por lo que has dicho. ¿Pero no estará lista para eso?"

"Por lo que _has_ dicho," respondo. "No tiene sentido continuar discutiendo cuándo descubriremos qué pasó mañana."

"Pero, y si… ¿y si le dice al director?" Se estremece cuando habla, lo que me lleva a pensar que tenía razón sobre sus pesadillas… aunque probablemente también presente en su mente una intensa decepción en los rostros del director, la subdirectora, sus padres…

Ahora es mi turno de darle una media sonrisa. Dejar que Hermione quiera seguir discutiendo solo para preocuparse. Me acerco y tomo su mano. "Hermione, ¿quieres seguir repitiendo nuestra discusión de hoy – y ayer y anteayer – o quieres intentar dormir un poco?"

Ella se relaja un poco cuando le masajeo la mano. "Lo sé… es solo que…" Suspira. "Bueno, ya sabes."

"Lo sé." Ella continúa sacando el tema para que Harry y yo la tranquilicemos, una admisión que le exprimí el día de hoy. En realidad, no estoy tan seguro de que Lord Greengrass no vaya a Dumbledore, pero eso es solo porque ese es el peor de los casos en este momento. Lógicamente, todo lo que sé sobre Daphne me dice que es casi seguro que nos sacará de problemas con alguien que no sea su padre, aunque eso es poco consuelo para mí. Basta decir que no nos veremos durante el verano. "Ahora vamos, vamos a dormir un poco."

"E-Está bien…" Se da vuelta, volteando su enredado mechón de cabello para que se aleje de mí y se deslice tentativamente hacia el centro de la cama.

Cuando se detiene, me deslizo el resto del camino, dejando que mi brazo izquierdo se deslice entre su hombro y su cuello, y descansando mi costado contra su espalda. "¿Está bien o quieres mi espalda?"

"Em… puedes abrazarme… si quieres," dice en voz baja.

Sonrío, pensando que no es una buena idea. "Por un ratito." Ruedo hacia mi lado izquierdo para presionar mi pecho contra su espalda, y envuelvo mi brazo alrededor de su estómago para apretarla. "Solo golpéame con el codo si yo… bueno, si lo necesitas. Cualquier razón. Me disculpo de antemano por lo que sea."

Ella tararea contenta, sacándome un poco como suena a Luna. "Confío en ti."

Reprimiendo una respuesta como 'No lo hago', me conformo con una respiración profunda, deleitándome con el aroma siempre agradable que es su cabello. "Buenas noches, Hermione."

"Buenas noches, William."

Cuando ella gime un poco mientras duerme, es hora de que me vaya.

Tengo el sueño ligero, así que me despierto cuando Hermione se levanta para dejarme a la luz del amanecer. Su leve jadeo de sorpresa y sus fundas rápidamente cambiantes es suficiente para despertarme, y noto que estoy de espaldas y mi hombro ahora está frío. Estoy demasiado cansado para mantener los ojos abiertos, así que sigo respirando profundamente, fingiendo estar dormido. Sin embargo, no creo que la engañe, porque besa mi mejilla.

"Gracias, William," susurra.

No puedo evitar la sonrisa que se desliza sobre mi cara. Luego besa el mismo lugar nuevamente y se desliza fuera de la cama y fuera de la habitación. Me doy la vuelta hacia mi lado derecho y retrocedo para que mi cabeza esté justo donde estaba la de ella, y respiro profundamente una vez más.

Cuando abro los ojos después de lo que parecen unos momentos, la luz más brillante y el olor muy agradable y persistente de Hermione conspiran para mantener los ojos cerrados, así que decido quedarme en la cama el mayor tiempo posible.

"Vamos, Will, te dejamos dormir durante el desayuno, pero a este ritmo te perderas Herbología," dice Harry, abriendo las cortinas.

Entierro la cara en la almohada. "Te odio."

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Nada, me estoy levantando," le digo, levantando mi cabeza muy pesada antes de levantarme de la cama.

Hermione chilla y gira, y de repente me doy cuenta de que era su voz la que preguntaba qué había dicho. Poco después de eso, me doy cuenta de que todavía estoy en mis bóxers, lo que posiblemente cambió un poco más de lo que deberían cuando me levanté de la cama. Mi cara está en llamas. "Em, lo siento por eso, Hermione," le dije con una risa nerviosa. "No te vi allí." Harry está casi tan avergonzado por mí como yo lo estoy por mí mismo, por lo que tampoco dice nada mientras me pongo la túnica. "¿Ya hablaron con Daphne?" Cambio el tema tan pronto como sea seguro para ellos mirar.

Hermione, sin embargo, no se arriesgo… respondiendo mientras seguía de espaldas a mí. "Lo hicimos, y tenías razón."

"¡Te lo dije!" Siento que se me ha quitado un peso tremendo de los hombros. "Oh, estoy decente ahora, por cierto."

Hermione se da vuelta y deliberadamente miro sus ojos, que parpadean momentáneamente hasta mi sección media. Cuando me ve sonriendo, se sonroja tanto como imagino que estaba. Probablemente fue una reacción involuntaria de su parte, pero supongo que aún me burlaré de eso más tarde.

* * *

Terminamos nuestro almuerzo rápidamente para hablar con Daphne, ya que ella no se ocupa de Criaturas Mágicas, que es nuestra clase de los lunes por la tarde. Aprovechamos el rápido clima primaveral y damos un paseo afuera, donde Daphne y Astoria se unen a Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville y yo.

"¿Sin Tracey y Blaise hoy?" Pregunto.

Daphne frunce el ceño un poco. "No, Blaise no quiere que pasemos más tiempo contigo."

Astoria gruñe audiblemente y Hermione jadea ante esa noticia. Mi corazón se hunde un poco. "Ah, se enteró de la semana pasada, ¿verdad?"

Ella asiente secamente. "A través de Tracey, me imagino. Amenazó con decirle a mi padre, como si mi padre aún no supiera que seguiríamos siendo amigos."

"¿Dijo algo? Quiero decir, tu padre," pregunta Hermione con incertidumbre.

"Lo más negativo que nos dijo fue que sería mejor repensar a quién permitimos que influya en nuestro comportamiento," dice con firmeza, como si eso dejara un mal sabor de boca para decirlo. "Señalé que fue mi idea revisar su biblioteca desde el principio, y que nos habríamos salido con la nuestra si hubiéramos podido detectar el encantamiento de alarma de intrusos en la entrada."

"Así que así lo supo," Hermione exclama.

Daphne asiente. "Parecía más decepcionado de que no supiera o descubriera que esa habitación estaría protegida más allá de nuestra capacidad de evitar," dice ella, luego se ve pensativa un momento. "Fue muy extraño, en realidad. Era como si estuviera tratando de enojarse."

"Parecía lo suficientemente enojado para mí," murmura Astoria, pero Daphne niega con la cabeza.

"Tenías que escuchar lo que él _no_ decía," dice ella. "Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que estaba realmente orgulloso de haber agotado todos los canales de fácil acceso para nuestra investigación."

Astoria mira de reojo a su hermana. "¿Qué estabas investigando, de todos modos?"

"No es asunto tuyo," dice Daphne antes de que alguien más pueda decir algo.

Astoria me mira con cara de esperanza, y levanto mis manos en señal de rendición. "Lo siento, Stori, lo prometí," le dije con una mirada de disculpa. Ante la mirada de Daphne agrego, "y prefiero que no te involucres."

"Eres solo dos años mayor que yo," dice acaloradamente.

"Stori…" dice Hermione.

"No digo que seas demasiado joven," le digo, ganándome miradas de las dos chicas mayores, pero no retrocedo ante ellas. "Después de todo, Harry luchó contra un antiguo basilisco con una espada cuando era más joven que tú." Daphne se ahoga y la sangre se drena completamente de la cara de Astoria. Incluso Luna se ve sacudida. "Pero creo que estaría de acuerdo en que sus aventuras nunca son algo en lo que debas estar ansioso de entrar, especialmente si no sabes lo que generalmente implican."

"No te detuvo," murmura Hermione.

"Si eso ayuda, Luna y yo tampoco lo sabíamos," agregó Neville. "Pero si nos preguntan a cualquiera de nosotros, ayudaríamos en un instante." Maldición, Neville realmente es increíble. Luna asiente y pone su cabeza contra su brazo, como si estuviera pensando lo mismo.

"Em, gracias Neville… ¿entonces no estás en problemas con tu padre, Daphne?" Harry intenta cambiar de tema, claramente sintiéndose incómodo.

Después de varios momentos de abrir y cerrar la boca, Daphne finalmente se recupera lo suficiente como para hablar lentamente. "Como dije, lo mejor que se me ocurre es la idea de que está secretamente orgulloso, incluso si está actuando enojado por eso."

"Guau, eso…" Harry se calla, sacudiendo la cabeza tratando de comprender eso.

"…tiene sentido," Luna termina por él, inclinando la cabeza.

"¿Quieres explicar eso?" Neville pregunta cuándo no da más detalles.

"La información es poder," dice simplemente. "¿Por qué crees que mi padre dirige un periódico? ¿Por qué Lord Greengrass no estaría orgulloso de una hija que está recopilando información y poderosos aliados, tal como imagino que lo hizo cuando estaba en Hogwarts?"

Daphne asiente. "Además, todos en la escuela saben de nuestra amistad, así que ya no es que pueda parecer neutral, por lo que no trató de prohibirnos estar cerca de ti."

"Entonces Blaise te trata como si tu padre lo desaprobara para que tu padre pueda permanecer neutral," le digo.

Eso hace que Daphne se quede corta. "¡Eso tiene mucho sentido!" Ella se golpea la frente. "¡Apuesto a que papá le envió a Blaise una lechuza diciéndole que haga exactamente eso!"

Astoria se ve enojada. "¿Por qué Blaise estaría de acuerdo cuando tiene que saber que no lo haremos? Ahora Tracey está atrapado en el medio…"

"Sabes cómo es Blaise," dice Daphne. "Estaba en contra de mí hablando con William desde el principio, así que tal vez piensa que todo puede volver a ser como era."

"El cambio es lo suficientemente aterrador por sí mismo," le digo, "es aún más aterrador cuando es involuntario."

"Pero Tracey…" repite Astoria.

Daphne se encoge de hombros. "Ella estará bien, Stori. Simplemente no podremos pasar tiempo con todos nuestros amigos al mismo tiempo por un tiempo. Así fue para mí al principio."

Luna sorprende a Daphne con un abrazo, y tengo que toser para cubrirme… y templarme… mi reacción al ver a la Ravenclaw más pequeña apretando su rostro contra el pecho del más alto Slytherin. "¿Crees que le importaría si paso tiempo contigo, Astoria y Tracey? Nunca he tenido dos grupos de amigos con quienes estar."

"Por supuesto que puedes, Luna," dice Astoria antes de que Daphne pueda responder, lo cual no es sorprendente ya que las dos adorables chicas más jóvenes se hicieron cercanas durante nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento y sus guerras de ojos de cachorros. Tampoco es sorprendente que Daphne tarde más en responder ya que todavía se pone rígida al principio cuando la abrazan así. Realmente me pregunto acerca de la historia detrás de eso a veces, pero obviamente no puede ser bueno.

Una vez que se separan, trato de distraerla de lo que sea. "Entonces, ¿cuánto sabe tu padre?"

"No le dije nada, pero es seguro asumir que él sabe lo que yo sé, si no más," dice ella. "Después de todo, todavía tengo una vaga idea de lo que estabas buscando."

"¿Tampoco le has dicho a ella?" Astoria pregunta en estado de shock.

"Eso fue por mi propia elección, Stori," dice Daphne rápidamente. "Sé lo suficiente como para entender que no quiero saber más."

"Em, todavía te ayudaré como quieras, pero si para ti es lo mismo… si ella no quiere saber, entonces yo tampoco quiero saberlo," dice Neville, pálido.

* * *

Al desaparecer parte del peligro de la Sala de los Menesteres, el grupo de entrenamiento continúa creciendo. Viktor es invitado, y él viene solo, luego Hermione insiste para ser justos en invitar a Cedric. Por supuesto, eso lleva a extender la invitación a varios Hufflepuffs, incluidos Susan Bones y Hannah Abbott, que lo escucharon y Cho fue invitada. Deciden mantener el siguiente afuera en el terreno, ya que iba a extenderse tan rápido. Efectivamente, los Gryffindors pronto abuchearon a nuestro grupo por no ser invitados, algunos insistieron en estar allí también, por lo que resulta que no necesitamos difundir la Sala de los Menesteres después de todo. Estaba bien presumiendo frente a Fleur, pero le roge a esa sesión con la excusa de que voy a trabajar en mis próximos proyectos.

En realidad, me estoy poniendo cada vez más nervioso por la próxima confrontación, y un poco de tallado en madera me relaja. No puedo concentrarme lo suficiente como para sacar algo del libro de protección egipcio; Ciertamente no ayuda que los jeroglíficos sean mucho más complicados y numerosos que las runas limitadas de Elder Futhark. Decidí tallar un nuevo conjunto de marcos, ya que esos fueron un gran éxito como regalos. Como Astoria no consiguió uno, primero le hago como a los otros, excepto que, en lugar de simples círculos con runas inscritas, planeo hacerlos en forma de huevo con serpientes enrolladas alrededor de ellos. Me encuentro continuamente teniendo que saltar para grabar ligeramente las porciones más detalladas, porque de lo contrario mi mente divaga. No le he dado ninguna fecha límite a Sirius y Remus, pero ahora se acerca y no he escuchado nada desde que enviaron una nota que implica que recuperaron con éxito un segundo. Realmente espero no tener que escribirlos y regalar nada. El plan se está cristalizando en mi cabeza, y lo giro una y otra vez tratando de sopesar cada sacrificio y consecuencia.

Hermione no regresa a mi cama después de descubrir que Lord Greengrass no tendrá problemas, y por consentimiento tácito nunca lo mencionamos. Sin embargo, quiero pedirle cada vez más que regrese. Cada noche parece empeorar, donde tengo que intentar distraerme con algo más, ya que todavía no puedo sostener el vacío mientras estoy a punto de quedarme dormido. El peor día aún llega cuando estamos sentados en la sala común y Harry es convocado para el negocio de los Tres Magos, un mes antes de la Tercera Tarea. Afortunadamente, esto sucedió al final de la tarde, así que puedo fingir que tengo que ir al baño.

Bueno, en realidad no pretendo, ya que pierdo mi cena tan pronto como llego allí.

"¿Estás bien, William?" No giro para mirar a Hermione cuando me pregunta eso desde la puerta de nuestra habitación.

"No me siento muy bien," le digo con cierto pesar. Realmente podría usar algo de consuelo en este momento, pero no quiero que sospeche. "Creo que comí algo malo," agregué para reforzar mi tapadera.

"¿Necesitas que te traiga algo? ¿Quieres ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey?" Ella camina y se sienta al lado de la cama. Cierro los ojos con alivio cuando ella pone una mano fría en mi frente. "Estás pálido y te sientes un poco cálido."

Gimo un poco cuando ella retira su mano, ya que había estado extrayendo algo de consuelo del contacto. "No me importaría si mantuvieras tu mano allí," le digo, pero me doy cuenta tardíamente de que pasé 'toda la noche' en silencio al final.

"William…"

"Lo siento, simplemente se me escapó." Suspiro de alivio cuando ella reemplaza su mano, y luego mis ojos vuelven a mi cabeza cuando comienza a pasar sus dedos por mi cabello. Puedo escucharla respirar para decir algo varias veces, pero parece cambiar de opinión. "¿Harry ya regresó?"

"No," dice ella, suspirando un poco. "Enviaron a todos los estudiantes de regreso antes de que Campeones regresaran del campo."

"¿Alguna idea de lo que es todavía?"

Resopla. "Ron siguió hablando sobre Quidditch, como si fueran a tener una competencia de Buscadores o algo así. La mayoría de la gente hablaba sobre duelos o una carrera de obstáculos de algún tipo, ya que supuestamente tienen el terreno cubierto para ocultar lo que están haciendo."

"¿Qué crees?"

Se muerde el labio inferior. "Creo que esperaré a que Harry nos diga…"

"¿De Verdad?" Al principio me sorprende, pero me doy cuenta de que no me está mirando a los ojos. "¿Qué pasa, Hermione?"

Ella mira a su alrededor un momento, como si buscara una ruta de escape. "Neville dijo… bueno, se preguntó… realmente bromeó… bromeó diciendo que deben ser duelos ya que para eso has estado entrenando a Harry. Entonces Luna dijo que a veces pareces conocer el futuro."

No puedo evitar contener la risa.

"Lo sé," dice ella, mirándome extrañamente.

"¿Entonces, qué piensas?"

"Creo que estoy esperando a Harry," dice enigmáticamente.

Sonrío, pero por dentro estoy saltando de alegría. Es posible que haya recibido un pase gratis hasta que el juego caiga. "No tiene sentido especular cuando lo descubriremos pronto, ¿eh?"

Se pone de pie y camina unas cuantas vueltas pasando sus dedos por su cabello, luego se da vuelta y me mira fijamente. "¿Es un duelo, William?"

Afortunadamente me salvé de responder por la puerta que se abrió de golpe para admitir a un frenético Ron. "¡Harry ha vuelto! ¡Algo ha sucedido!"

Hermione salta ante el repentino sonido y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta, pero Neville hace pasar a Harry antes de que llegue allí y rápidamente cierra la puerta detrás de ellos.

"¡Harry!" Hermione chilla, olvidando su inquisición.

"Crouch fue…" Harry se detiene y se estremece al recordarlo. "Fue atacado…"

Hermione lo hace volver a través de los eventos desde el principio, y me lanza una mirada de sorpresa cuando Harry explica el laberinto.

"Maldición, pensé que lo tenía resuelto," le dije con una sonrisa sombría.

Ante la mirada confusa de Harry, ella lo saludó con la mano. "Oh, William solo pensó que sería un duelo," dice rápidamente. Cuando continuó, ella le ofreció sugerencias sobre quién era el responsable pero no llegó a ningún tipo de conclusión. Ninguno de ellos piensa que fue Viktor, pero su mejor conjetura – Karkaroff – no era probable que se arriesgara a herir a su propio Campeón escogido a mano.

No me sorprende cuando llega la mención de Moody, y me complace notar que no tiene comentarios. Queda un mes para guardar mi secreto.

* * *

Continúo ocupada con el tallado, y con un punto de preocupación por mis reservas mágicas, empiezo a tallar tanto los marcos de madera como algunas piedras rúnicas de escudo nuevas con mi magia. Como eso no implica magia normal, drena mis reservas en gran medida, dejando mi estómago dolorosamente retorcido casi constantemente a pesar de que aparentemente hago poco progreso. Casualmente, un día después, me di cuenta de que hacer esto justo antes de irme a dormir – el mejor momento para ponerme a trabajar mientras nadie más se da cuenta – me deja lo suficientemente exhausto como para quedarme dormido más rápido.

Lamentablemente, mis pesadillas aún me impiden dormir toda la noche. Estoy prácticamente dormido en la sala común después de Aritmancia ese lunes cuando Ron evoca una fuerte sensación de déjà vu al irrumpir una vez más a toda velocidad. "¡Hermione! ¡William! ¡Harry es… está…!"

¿Qué demonios? ¡No me acuerdo de esto! Apenas termino ese pensamiento antes de levantarme y atacar hacia la salida, mientras que Hermione ya ha superado a Ron. El pelirrojo larguirucho se aparta de mi camino justo cuando grita lo suficientemente fuerte para Hermione. "¡En la oficina del director!"

Subo las escaleras de tres en tres, rápidamente haciendo camino hacia Hermione, sin molestarme en mirar hacia atrás y asegurarme de que Ron me siga. Puede que me haga girar rápidamente en los pasillos, pero mis piernas más largas comen escaleras arriba y en línea recta lo suficientemente rápido como para detenerme justo detrás de ella. No la pase porque ella conoce el camino mejor que yo. "¿Podemos entrar?"

"No sé," dice ella, doblando una esquina demasiado rápido para mí. Me deslizo hacia la pared del fondo, rodando a través del impacto, y continúo tras ella. Llega a la entrada justo cuando el guardián gárgola se hace a un lado, pero se detiene rápidamente cuando Dumbledore, el impostor Moody y Cornelius Fudge salen. "Profesor Dumbledore," ella dice sin aliento.

"Señorita Granger, señor Lerner," dice con su sonrisa de abuelo. Parece extraño que lo haga mientras se dirige a investigar la desaparición del Señor Crouch. "Podría haber esperado que ustedes dos estuvieran aquí."

Hermione apenas lo deja terminar. "¿Dónde está-?"

"El Sr. Potter actualmente disfruta de los relajantes servicios de Fawkes, Sra. Granger," dice en voz baja. "Te lo devolveré con buena salud y en poco tiempo, te lo aseguro."

"Sra. Granger y Sr. Lerner, ¿verdad?" La suave voz de Fudge de alguna manera me irrita, y la mirada que nos da a los dos no ayuda. "Leí sobre ustedes dos, por supuesto."

"Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que discutir rumores estúpidos, Ministro," gruñe Moody/Crouch.

"P-Por supuesto," dice Fudge con inquietud. Probablemente esté tan asustado por el canoso Auror como yo, aunque tengo una mejor razón para estarlo.

"Pero director, señor," suplica Hermione.

"Lo siento, señorita Granger, realmente lo estoy, pero debo insistir." Dumbledore me mira con la tácita solicitud de calmarla. Rápidamente miro hacia otro lado… sabiendo que Crouch Jr. está cerca, no confío en mi voz o mis pensamientos.

"Sí, nos hemos demorado lo suficiente, Albus," dice Fudge, levantándonos brevemente el sombrero. "Buen día."

Se aleja y Moody inmediatamente se aleja. "Mis disculpas, señorita Granger, señor Lerner. ¿Quizás debería cenar y volver?"

Recuerdo que Harry se metió en un Pensadero y vio a Karkaroff nombrar a Barty Crouch Jr. como un Mortífago, y se me ocurre que esto debe ser cuando sucede. Sin embargo, no recuerdo por qué estaba allí. "Muy bien, director," digo en voz baja.

"Muy bien, señor Lerner," dice Dumbledore con una pequeña sonrisa. "Mis disculpas nuevamente, Sra. Granger, pero si me disculpa, debo ponerme al día." El director se aleja con su capa ondeando detrás de él, y miro hacia arriba para encontrar a una Hermione bastante infeliz rodeándome.

"¿Por qué lo dejaste ir? ¡Podría habernos dejado entrar primero! ¡Necesitamos ver a Harry!"

Miro hacia abajo disculpándome. "Lo siento, Hermione. Estoy seguro de que Harry está bien… todo lo que sé sobre Dumbledore me dice que tiene una razón para dejar a Harry allí solo, y que no estaría allí solo si el director pensara que necesita alguien más." La explicación suena hueca, considerando que Dumbledore dejó a Harry solo en los Dursley sin contacto después de la muerte de Sirius.

"¡Eso no significa que sea una buena razón!"

"No, no lo hace," estoy de acuerdo. "Pero honestamente, ¿puedes imaginarlo cambiando de opinión si cree que es lo mejor?"

Gruñe de frustración. "Sé que tienes razón, pero eso no lo hace más fácil."

"Si estás dispuesto a hacerlo, podríamos ver cuán resistente es el Sr. Gárgola a la Maldición Reductora," le ofrezco. Mis reservas mágicas todavía no se han recuperado por completo de la sesión de talla de la mañana, pero aún podría traer un par de reductores del tamaño de Harry.

Ella jadea. "¡No! No, eso está… está bien." Aparentemente, la idea de destruir la propiedad escolar es suficiente para derribarla de su enojo frustrado.

Me las arregle para llevarla al Gran Comedor a cenar, aunque solo comió un poco de comida y luego me regaño para que me apresurara. Ciertamente no ayudo que necesitara mucha más comida para contrarrestar la deficiencia ahora perpetua de mis reservas mágicas. Mientras comía, reflexione sobre lo que podría haber sucedido en el misterio. Después de unos minutos de frustración agravada por las molestias de Hermione, me impacto: las visiones de Voldemort. Sé que las tuvo durante el Cuarto Año, pero no recuerdo cuándo. Pero, ¿por qué el director sentiría la necesidad de dejar a Harry solo? Esa pregunta me hace comer más rápido. Dentro de veinte minutos volvemos a acampar frente a la gárgola. Bueno, estoy acampando sentado, apoyado contra la pared. Hermione se está paseando.

"¿Por qué Ron no vino con nosotros?" Me imagine que debería tratar de distraerla.

Afortunadamente, eso fue lo suficientemente desconcertante como para hacer que se detenga y piense en ello. "No sé, tal vez fue a decirle a Neville, y fueron a buscar a Luna."

Se me ocurrió que ni siquiera miré a mis alrededores mientras comíamos. "Ninguno de ellos estaba en la cena, ¿verdad?"

"No," dice ella. "Sin embargo, Daphne sí."

"Sí, lo estaba," anuncia la Slytherin en cuestión, caminando hacia nosotros lentamente. "Te has vuelto escaso últimamente, William."

"Lo siento, Daph," le dije con una mueca. "Hay mucho en mi mente."

"Entonces es casi la hora," dice suavemente.

Frunzo el ceño confundido ante su vaga declaración hasta que Hermione me gira la cabeza. Una ola de náuseas me invade cuando recuerdo lo que le dije hace tanto tiempo.

"¿Qué quiere decir, William?" La voz igualmente suave de Hermione me llena de temor.

Intento romper mi proceso de pensamiento congelado para responder, pero antes de pensar en algo, Daphne interrumpe.

"William piensa que-"

Un eco del sonido familiar de la pata de madera de Moody llega a nuestros oídos y, afortunadamente, Daphne se calla. La mirada de sospecha de Hermione me hace darme cuenta de que necesito abordar esto lo antes posible. Afortunadamente, el sonido está lo suficientemente lejos como para tener tiempo para una explicación rápida, así que puse una burbuja de privacidad y respiré hondo, reuniendo mis pensamientos.

"Estoy asustado, Hermione… el Torneo de los Tres Magos está llegando a su fin y todavía no hemos atrapado al que puso el nombre de Harry," le digo, mirando hacia abajo. Pero estoy secretamente orgulloso de mi redacción veraz, ya que fácilmente podría haber mentido y decir que no sé quién lo hizo. "Tengo el mal presentimiento de que actuará pronto, así que he estado durmiendo horriblemente… despertando con cada pequeño sonido, tratando de vigilar a Harry." Me estoy volviendo extrañamente bueno diciendo la verdad pero ocultando información. Tal vez debería ser aprendiz de Dumbledore.

Hermione palidece, y le doy un breve momento para responder. Cuando no lo hace, dejo caer la burbuja rápidamente y descubro que el golpeteo se ha desvanecido. Me congelo de miedo por un momento al pensar que de alguna manera se puso detrás de mí, pero poco después el director dobla una esquina solo. Por supuesto, Moody/Crouch probablemente fue a su propia oficina.

"Es por eso que te ves tan cansado todo el tiempo," susurra Hermione, luego se da vuelta para seguir mis ojos.

Como ya no está frente a mí, coloco mi mano sobre su hombro y le doy un apretón reconfortante.

"Hola de nuevo, señorita Granger, señor Lerner," dice alegremente el director. "Veo que trajeron refuerzos para garantizar la salud del señor Potter. Buenas noches, señorita Greengrass." Los tres le devolvemos su saludo con diversos grados de calidez. Como era de esperarse, el mío es el más cálido, aunque tengo la sensación de que sé lo que viene. "Me temo que debo imponerle un poco más de tiempo al Sr. Potter. Me gustaría hablar con él solo por un breve tiempo, y luego te lo devolveré."

Hermione una vez más salta sobre él. "¡Pero, señor! ¡Él lo va a compartir con nosotros de todos modos!" Estoy tentado de intervenir y calmarla nuevamente, pero sinceramente no me importaría ver el Pensadero.

Dumbledore mira con sorpresa a Daphne. "Ella lo sabe todo," dice Hermione rápidamente. No es estrictamente cierto, pero ella sabe lo suficiente.

Cuando el director no responde, excepto para mirar de un lado a otro, la rodeo con el brazo y estoy un poco impresionado de que no se estremezca ni se ponga rígida. "Harry confía en ella."

Siento los ojos del director sobre mí, pero los mantengo sobre Daphne, silenciosamente deseando que continúe mirándome para que no sea vulnerable a ningún tipo de Legilimancia. Realmente desearía poder pedirle al director que lo pruebe para ver si sabía que estaba sucediendo. Esta incertidumbre no es divertida en absoluto.

"De hecho. Muy bien," acepta Dumbledore eventualmente. "Pero es posible que aún necesite hablar con él solo por un breve tiempo después de que hayas verificado su salud, y que él también quiera hacerlo. ¿Nos permitirás ese privilegio?"

"Por supuesto, director," dice Hermione rápidamente. Asiento de acuerdo.

"Racimo de cucarachas," dice Dumbledore, y la gárgola salta a un lado.

Lo seguimos y encuentro mi hipótesis verificada: Harry no está a la vista, pero el cuenco de piedra suavemente brillante se puede ver en el gabinete abierto contra la pared cerca del escritorio.

"Perdón, tendré que ir a buscarlo," dice Dumbledore con voz divertida. "Solo tomara un momento." Se acerca y sin ceremonias sumerge su rostro en el tazón, sobre el cual es rápidamente absorbido por el recuerdo.

Hermione jadea. "¿Es eso un Pensadero?"

"Lo es," dice Daphne. "¿Qué está haciendo Harry allí?"

"Dumbledore debe haberle contado al respecto," dice Hermione.

La Slytherin se cruza de brazos y levanta una ceja. "¿Mientras todavía está en el gabinete?"

"Espero que nuestro Harry tenga un poco de curiosidad," le digo.

"Tenía," dice uno de los retratos con desdén.

Hermione gira la cabeza y jadea ante los retratos de los directores anteriores. De un vistazo, la mayoría de ellos parecen estar dormidos, pero imagino que están fingiendo. "Director Black," dice Hermione con una reverencia, "mi nombre es Hermione Granger, señor. Es un placer conocerlo."

El retrato olfatea. "Del mismo modo, estoy seguro," dice en un tono que insinuó con bastante fuerza que era todo lo contrario. El antiguo director voltea su retrato para indicar el final de la conversación.

Nunca me gustó ese tipo. Estoy tentado de hacer un comentario sarcástico, pero prefiero no arriesgarme a hacer cambios no deseados en este momento. Afortunadamente, la elección me fue quitada cuando Harry y Dumbledore salieron del Pensadero.

"¡Harry!" Hermione inmediatamente lo envuelve en un fuerte abrazo, casi derribándolo en el proceso.

"Hola, Hermione," dice Harry con una sonrisa, "el Profesor Dumbledore me advirtió que debería estar preparado para esto."

"¿Entonces estás bien? Nadie nos dijo lo que estaba pasando," dice ella. Me doy cuenta de que es cierto, pero tampoco preguntamos. Tengo la excusa de que creía saber lo que estaba sucediendo, pero ¿por qué Hermione no pensó en preguntar?

Harry hace una mueca. "Solo uno de esos sueños…"

Hermione jadea. "¿Te quedaste dormido en _clase_?"

La suelta y la mira incrédulo. "Bueno, no puedo controlar exactamente cuándo Voldemort me envía visiones, ¿verdad?"

Ella retrocede. "L-Lo siento. Yo… lo siento."

"Está bien," dice, agitándola, luego se vuelve hacia mí. "Es solo mi suerte que no estuviera en la cama; la sala de sueños de William no tuvo la oportunidad de trabajar."

Daphne jadea y me mira con los ojos abiertos al mismo tiempo que Dumbledore gira la cabeza levemente como si lo hubiera escuchado mal. "¿Perdón?"

"Oh, fue mi regalo de Navidad, señor," explica Harry. "Me hizo una sala de sueño, y he estado durmiendo mucho mejor estos últimos meses."

"Ustedes no me dijeron eso," dice Daphne, aún mirándome incrédula.

El director me mira con tanta atención que inmediatamente bajo la mirada. "¿De verdad? Pensé que ella lo sabía todo."

"Bueno, los problemas de sueño de Harry son asunto suyo," dije suavemente.

"Además de aquellos que solían verse afectados por ellos," señala. "Mis compañeros de cuarto ya no tienen que despertarse y golpearme con un Hechizo Silenciador." Las chicas miran con disgusto por eso.

"Me interesaría mucho ver su trabajo, Sr. Lerner," dice Dumbledore. "Ahora que lo mencionas, recuerdo que el Profesor Babbling mencionó tu proyecto en una reunión de personal a fin de año, pero no creí que ella esperara que lo completaras. ¿Quién lo cargó?"

"William lo hizo, señor," dice Hermione con orgullo antes de que pueda pensar en una mejor respuesta. "Descubrió cómo cargarlos antes de Navidad."

Mi cara se calienta con los elogios, y espero que cubra el terror de que Dumbledore vaya a descubrir mis secretos.

"¿De verdad? Debo reconsiderar mi opinión anterior, entonces, Sr. Lerner. Me atrevo a decir que sus habilidades sin varita están más avanzadas de lo que sospechábamos después de la Segunda Tarea. Es posible que tengamos que darle un permiso especial para inscribirse en la electiva especial de séptimo año del próximo año, si es tan amable."

"E-Eso sería genial, señor," tartamudeo, pensando que sería todo lo contrario. Obviamente tendría que contenerme todo el tiempo.

"Una clase de séptimo año como quinto," dice Hermione emocionada, "¡eso es maravilloso, William!"

El se ríe. "Admiro su entusiasmo duradero, Sra. Granger, pero si nos disculpa a Harry ya mí, hay algunas cosas más que aún tenemos que discutir antes de acompañarlo a la seguridad de la sala del Sr. Lerner."

Parece que Hermione quiere discutir, pero alentados por Harry, los tres salimos.

"Hermione, te das cuenta de que la clase probablemente sería inútil para William," dice Daphne cuando salimos. "Dudo que algún estudiante esté tan avanzado como él."

"Oh," dice Hermione, luciendo avergonzada. "Sí, lo siento, probablemente tengas razón."

"Bueno, ya que lo desarrollé por mi cuenta, podría ser bueno ver cómo se enseña formalmente," señalo. Hermione me da una sonrisa agradecida.

"Siempre el mediador," se burla Daphne, pero le da una pequeña sonrisa a Hermione para hacerle saber que está bromeando. "Bueno, me voy a la mazmorra," dice ella, luego me golpea a un lado, "y tú, deja de evitarme."

"Te acompañaremos," ofrece Hermione rápidamente.

Anulo la objeción de Daphne. "No, no, insistimos," le dije, poniendo mi brazo alrededor de su hombro. "Después de todo, yo también te extrañe, mi dulce-"

Hermione se ríe cuando el codo de la otra chica me golpea en el riñón.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25: Preparaciones Finales**

La emoción de la visita del director a la Torre Gryffindor aparentemente había enterrado las persistentes preocupaciones que Hermione pudo haber tenido sobre las revelaciones que Daphne había dejado escapar. No es su culpa que lo haya dejado escapar, por supuesto, ya que para ella es una suposición razonable que Hermione sabría lo que hace Daphne. Especialmente desde que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que dejé pasar ese pequeño detalle antes de la Primera Tarea. De todos modos, deje escapar un aliento mental todos los días que pasaba y Hermione no intento llamarme. En el período previo a la Tarea Final, hago mis preparativos finales en secreto. Convenzo a nuestro grupo de entrenamiento original, sin Tracey y Blaise, para que se reúnan una vez más en la Sala de los Menesteres. Aparentemente esto es para entrenamiento en laberintos, pero aún insisto en que nuestro juego de Blindaje es útil.

En realidad, estoy entrenando para pelear en el cementerio.

Después de algunas deliberaciones sobre a quién contactar para ciertas partes del plan, le envío un mensaje urgente al Sr. Delacour que dice que necesito reunirme con él en Hogsmeade lo antes posible. Decido esperar hasta después de esa reunión para enviar un mensaje a Sirius y Remus, pero en realidad ellos me dieron uno de frente.

"Es de Moony," dice Harry con entusiasmo un día en el desayuno. Hermione y yo nos sacudimos ante eso, y él se lo pasa. Su chillido y abrazo revelan el contenido probable, pero solo para asegurarse de que rápidamente lo arrebata de la mesa frente a ella.

_Harry y amigos,_

_Tomó algunas compras y nos enfermamos un poco, pero te complacerá saber que hemos reunido tres de las tarjetas de rana de chocolate más raras que te perdiste. ¡Después de recibir el cuarto raro que llegaste allí, tuvimos una gran hoguera para celebrar! Ahora estamos en casa leyendo un poco, aunque todavía estamos discutiendo qué novela es la mejor._

_Padfoot dice que lamenta no haber podido hacerlo él mismo, pero planea llevar a Snuffles a la Tercera Tarea. Sugirió que quizás sería posible una reunión anterior el fin de semana anterior, así que avísenme. Si no, Harry, ¡buena suerte y, lo que es más importante, ten cuidado!_

_Moony_

"Eso es excelente," digo, tratando de mantener la voz baja a pesar de que mi corazón se siente más ligero de inmediato en una parte del plan que se está llevando a cabo. Parece que tuvieron algunos problemas, pero temía las posibilidades muy reales de escuchar malas noticias de uno de ellos o, peor aún, no volver a tener noticias de ninguno de ellos.

Ahora, si solo Remus y Sirius o los Delacours pudieran pasar…

"Deberíamos enviar a Moony a Egipto," le digo.

Hermione hace una mueca. "Acaban de llegar a casa, ¿por qué querrías enviarlo de nuevo ya?"

Maldición, no saben la hora en la que estamos. ¿Me arriesgo a enviarle una carta a Bill? Si se intercepta, es mejor que lo envíe lo más tarde posible, pero si realmente quiero actuar sobre cualquier información que tenga, lo mejor es hacerlo antes. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no me ocupé de esto cuando pensé en Navidad? Se me escapó la mente con el baile y los regalos de Navidad. Podría intentar ir con él, pero no tengo idea de cómo llegaría allí sin la ayuda de alguien. ¿Los Delacours, tal vez?

"Conozco esa mirada," dice Hermione mandonamente. "Realmente no estás considerando pedirles que se vayan, ¿verdad?"

"Ya no, supongo," digo sinceramente.

"Bien, porque merecen un descanso," dice con un firme asentimiento. "No deberías haberlos enviado después de esas cosas peligrosas en primer lugar."

"Hermione, funcionó," dice Harry en mi defensa.

"Esta vez," responde ella.

"Ella tiene razón, Harry, les pido demasiado," le digo.

Me mira de manera extraña. "Si tú lo dices."

Gruño y vuelvo a mis reflexiones. ¿Ron sabría cómo contactarlo? Probablemente no directamente, probablemente tendría que enviar un búho a su madre o padre. Los gemelos son más independientes, estarían bien con un búho ocasional. ¿Pero qué hay de Ginny? ¡Bill es su hermano favorito! Ella tiene que tener una manera de contactarlo mejor que un búho, ¿verdad? Miro alrededor y encuentro a mi objetivo charlando con varios de los Gryffindor más jóvenes. Me pregunto por qué nunca nombran a ninguno de ellos en el canon. Marco su lugar y planeo acercarme a ella cuando se vaya.

"Sí, supongo que Ginny podría saber cómo ponerse en contacto con Bill," dice Hermione, y me giro para verla sonriendo.

"Hermione Granger," le digo con fingida indignación, "¿me estás espiando?"

"Oh, por favor," se burla, "puedo leerte como un libro, ¿qué te hace pensar que necesito espiarte?"

"Desafío aceptado," digo con una sonrisa, "¿qué estoy pensando ahora?"

Ella se sonroja. "¡William!"

Harry rio. "Oh, vamos, Will, incluso podría haberlo adivinado."

Me burlo. "No es justo, ustedes solo me conocen muy bien."

"_Muy bien_, sí, eso es exactamente," dice Hermione, sacudiendo la cabeza pero sonriendo juguetonamente.

"Debe ser," estoy de acuerdo, "quiero decir, ¿de qué otra manera sabrías que me pregunto cómo va a estar el clima este fin de semana?"

* * *

"Disculpe, Sra. Weasley, ¿podría hablar? Solo tomará un momento."

La pobre niña salta cuando yo hablo y gira la cabeza, encendiendo su brillante cabello naranja rojizo. "Um, claro," dice nerviosamente, haciendo que las otras chicas se rían y se vayan después de compartir algunas miradas burlonas. Suspiro por dentro. Chicas.

"Nunca nos presentaron formalmente," empiezo, esperando tranquilizarla antes de hacer una pregunta tan personal. "Soy William Lerner. Me doy cuenta de que tienes un hermano con el mismo nombre que lleva Bill, así que llámame William o Will."

"Está bien," dice sin comprometerse.

Resisto el impulso de fruncir el ceño… obviamente no está impresionada. Comienzo a caminar por un pasillo que no conduce a la Torre Gryffindor, por lo que no nos encontraremos con tanta gente. "Sabes, Harry me ha contado mucho sobre tu familia. Ron también, por supuesto, pero Harry realmente los ama." Me detengo y miro hacia atrás para ver a sus seguidores, con la cara luciendo un sonrojo más rojo que su cabello. "Aunque no los he conocido a todos, puedo ver de qué está hablando. Quiero decir, nunca he visto a tu madre y ella tejió un suéter maravilloso para mí como para Harry."

"Los vi a ambos usándolo todo el tiempo," dice con una sonrisa cálida, pero luego se sonroja de nuevo y mira hacia otro lado como si estuviera avergonzada de haber hecho esas observaciones.

Me reí entre dientes. "Me encanta, y sé que a Harry también. Me mostró su colección." Sus labios se separaron con sorpresa, pero dejé que mi sonrisa se desvaneciera. "Cuando su nombre salió del cáliz y Ron se enojó con él, Harry se sintió muy mal por eso. Nos dijo a Hermione y a mí que cambiaría todo por una familia como la de Ron."

Su rostro se oscurece cuando menciono que Harry estuvo lastimado. "Ese maldito idiota celoso," gruñe.

"Ron finalmente recuperó el sentido," le dije alejando el tema. "Me estoy desviando, lo siento. Dos de mis otros regalos de Navidad fueron elegidos parcialmente por tu hermano Bill, porque estoy interesado en Runas y protección. Así que me preguntaba, ¿tienes alguna manera de contactarlo con su búho habitual?"

"Ojalá lo hiciera," dice con el ceño fruncido, pero luego su rostro se ilumina. "¡En realidad, él vendrá aquí para ver el final del Torneo! Estoy seguro de que te hablará entonces."

"¡Eso es genial!" No tengo que fingir sorpresa o emoción aquí; estoy seguro de que sucedió, pero ciertamente no lo recuerdo. Esto agrega algunas posibilidades… "¿Va a volver pronto?"

"Me dijo que se tomó toda la semana libre, así que probablemente estará en casa ese sábado," dice ella.

¿Será suficiente tiempo para actuar sobre cualquier información que pueda tener? No sé, supongo que depende de qué, si es que sabe, sabe – pero definitivamente vale la pena intentarlo. "Eso es genial," digo nuevamente. "Muchas gracias, Gin, quiero decir Sra. Weasley. Necesito enviarle una lechuza."

"Oh, lo siento," dice sonrojada, "puedes llamarme Ginny."

Sonrío. "Bueno, gracias, Ginny," le dije, comenzando a alejarme. "Te veré-"

"Em," dice rápidamente antes de que pueda alejarme. Me vuelvo y la miro expectante. "Es… Harry… ¿está bien? Con el Torneo y todo…"

Levanto las cejas ante eso. Muchos autores de fanfiction le dan una mierda a Ginny – dado que no soy fanático de los emparejamientos canon, así que tiendo a alejarme de ellos – pero puedo ver que realmente se preocupa por él. Supongo que sería un poco difícil no hacerlo, ya que literalmente se sacrificó para salvarla… fue solo a través de la intervención de Fawkes que Harry incluso vivió. Sonrío tristemente. "Parece estar bien… o es mucho mejor para ocultar sus emociones de lo que creí que era o estoy más asustado que él." Estoy bastante seguro de que es lo último, personalmente.

Ella sonríe y sacude la cabeza. "No sé cómo lo hace. Cualquier otra persona…" Ella se apaga y se ve triste.

Asiento con la cabeza. "Se mete en su parte justa de rasguños, generalmente en contra de su voluntad, ¿no?"

Resulta que eso es exactamente lo incorrecto de decirle a Ginny, porque sus manos cubren rápidamente su cara arrugada.

"Oye, no, no, no," le dije rápidamente, envolviéndola en un abrazo. "Shh, lo siento, Ginny, no lo dije en serio. El diario… eso no fue tu culpa." Ella jadea y me mira. "Está bien," le digo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Lo sé todo, y también sé que nadie te culpa ni un poco. Harry ciertamente no, Hermione no, Ron no…"

"Lo-Lo sé, es solo que… solo deseo…" su cara cae de nuevo.

"¿Que se vaya?" Intento hablar con la mayor suavidad y comodidad posible. Realmente me pregunto si alguna vez la enviaron a cualquiera que sea el equivalente mágico de un psiquiatra muggle. No me sorprendería en absoluto si tuviera algún problema de estrés postraumático. Estoy lamentablemente descalificado para esto, pero la froto lentamente de todos modos.

Después de unos momentos, ella me empuja suavemente. "Lo siento," dice ella, luego deja escapar un gruñido de frustración mientras se limpia los ojos. "No debería… quiero decir, apenas me conoces, y ahora probablemente pienses… ugh, ¡soy un desastre!"

Sacudo la cabeza. "No, eres fuerte, Ginny. Nadie debería tener que pasar por lo que pasaste, y el hecho de que estés aquí y puedas actuar normalmente… bueno, solo desearía poder ser tan fuerte como tú." Quizás entonces no dejaría que el miedo a lo que vendrá me afecte tanto.

Su mandíbula cae ante mi proclamación. "Tú… ¿lo dices en serio?"

"Absolutamente," le digo con firmeza.

"Pero tú… la Segunda Tarea…" Se sonroja y me da una pequeña sonrisa por primera vez. "Eres muy parecido a él, ya sabes… mi hermano. El mismo nombre, los mismos intereses… la misma forma de hacerme sentir mejor. Gracias por eso."

"Es un placer," le digo, devolviendo la sonrisa. "Entonces, ¿esto significa que puedo ser tu cuarto o quinto hermano honorario?"

"¡Oh, Merlín! Lo último que necesito es otro hermano mayor que me cuide," dice riendo. "Estoy tratando de deshacerme de ellos tal como están."

También me río. "Bastante justo, bastante justo. Sin embargo, debería dejarte volver con tus amigos. Quién sabe qué rumores estarán volando por aquí, ahora."

Su risa se corta rápidamente cuando sus ojos se hinchan. "Oh… oh sí, los rumores," me mira con recelo. "No eres lo que esperaba, por cierto."

"¿Oh?"

Se sonroja. "Bueno, supongo que no sabía qué esperar," dice rápidamente. "Los rumores son bastante variados."

"Bueno, si quieres comenzar a recorrerlos en bicicleta, puedo tratar de cumplir tus expectativas," le dije con una sonrisa. "¿Soy un pícaro apuesto?" Empujo una corriente de magia y chasqueo los dedos, conjurando una rosa. "Milady," le digo con una reverencia.

"Ah, está eso," dice riendo. "Sin embargo, por lo que he visto hasta ahora, de alguna manera dudo que puedas lograr ser melancólico y serio. Esa es una de las más recientes."

"Por desgracia, he llenado mi cuota para la semana en esa cuenta," le digo, con una sonrisa desvaneciéndose.

Ella aprieta los labios con consternación. "Lo siento, eso fue estúpido de mi parte… de todos modos," dice rápidamente, "tienes razón en que debería regresar. Gracias por esto, disfruté hablar contigo, William."

Mi sonrisa regresa aunque es un poco forzada. "Yo también. Lamento no habernos conocido antes."

Ella sonríe alegremente ante eso. "Igualmente, pero podemos cambiar eso ahora. Nos vemos."

"Nos vemos," le digo, una sonrisa que se desvanece el resto del camino cuando ella me da la espalda. Creo que realmente espero que podamos.

* * *

El próximo fin de semana vuelvo a poner excusas para perder la sesión de entrenamiento masivo y salir solo. Tengo una excusa preparada para perderlos con el grupo principal, ya que no quiero que todos vean lo que puedo hacer. Por otro lado, cada vez que me escabullo por el castillo sin las herramientas furtivas de Harry, mi corazón trata de salir de mi caja torácica. Detuve mi talla de la mañana poco después de comenzar, cuando se me ocurrió que necesito mi magia para otra cosa. La previsión es asombrosa.

"¿Solo otra vez, sangre sucia?" Una voz alta y cruel dice desde detrás de mí.

Me congelo un momento, preocupado de que sepan que me dirijo a la estatua de la jorobada, que está a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando me di la vuelta y vi que solo era la pandilla habitual de Slytherins, que aparentemente me había seguido desde una de las intersecciones comunes. Pansy Parkinson fue quien habló, y Draco parece decididamente incómodo. Aparentemente él desaconsejó esto. Daphne no está con ellos ya que ella y Astoria fueron a entrenar con Harry y Hermione, pero Blaise y Tracey estaban presentes.

"Parkinson," dice Blaise, sorprendiéndonos a mí y al resto de los Slytherin. "Esto no es sabio."

La boca de Pansy se abre. "¡Tú tampoco, Zabini!"

"He visto lo que puede hacer," dice de manera uniforme. "Y él siempre se contuvo."

"_¿Qué?_" Tracey exclama.

"Solo porque actuaste como un traidor de sangre…" escupe, y los ojos de Blaise se oscurecen de ira.

"Actuó, Parkinson. Actuó." Dirige su mirada dura hacia mí. Saco dos piedras rúnicas de escudo para mostrárselo, y él deja escapar un aliento divertido. "A menos que puedas lanzar una Maldición Asesina, es una pérdida de tiempo."

"_Pero es una sangre sucia,_" grita ella.

"Explícate, Blaise," dice Draco, rompiendo su silencio por primera vez. Su voz carece del aire habitual de superioridad.

Rápidamente saca su varita, pero con mi mano ya sobre los escudos rúnicos, la brillante burbuja azul cobra vida mucho antes de su primer hechizo. "_¡Stupefy! ¡Reducto! ¡Confringo! ¡Stupefy!_" Los hechizos rojo, azul, morado y rojo chisporrotean y estallan cuando salpican contra mi escudo y se disipan inofensivamente. Supongo que deliberadamente no los lanzó a la perfección ya que mi escudo solo se agotaría, tal vez un octavo del camino, si eso es así. Después de que guarda su varita, dejo caer el escudo y noto las miradas de sorpresa o miedo en los demás. Varios de ellos se habían alejado de la improvisada batalla. Tracey parecía enojada con él, pero la ignora o no se da cuenta. "Le tomó a Greengrass más de una docena de sus aturdidores más fuertes para agotar los escudos que hace con esas piedras," dice Blaise como si no acabara de atacarme, "y ella es más fuerte que yo."

"Pero-" Pansy balbucea.

"Y a menos que puedas lanzar silenciosamente," continúa Blaise suavemente sobre sus objeciones, "lo tendrá a tiempo – incluso si tu varita ya estuviera levantada – ya que no necesita una para activarlas. Las carga de antemano para así no cansarse, y tiene al menos dos, probablemente muchos más escondidos. Puede sostener Aturdidores con ambas manos sin varita y reemplazarlos instantáneamente también, así que adelante y ataca físicamente si eres estúpida." La mayoría de los demás están mirando a Blaise, quien probablemente nunca ha hablado tanto de una sola vez. "Y eso ni siquiera cubre lo que hizo en la Segunda Tarea. Así que, como dije," dice, "esto es una pérdida de tiempo."

"Está divulgando todos mis secretos, Sr. Zabini," le dije, mi cara calentándose ante los elogios.

Se burla y se da vuelta, alejándose. Tracey me lanza una mirada de disculpa y le doy una pequeña sonrisa para hacerle saber que está bien antes de que ella salga tras él. Draco me mira, inexpresivo, durante varios momentos antes de gruñir y seguirlo, lo que significa que sus dos ogros están muy cerca.

"¿Por qué hace esto, señorita Parkinson?" Pregunto en voz baja, tratando de evitar un tono de confrontación.

Ella me mira con el ceño fruncido y se aleja sin responder, llevándose al último de los Slytherin.

Los veo desaparecer de mi vista y escucho en silencio a cualquier otro intruso, pero no escucho nada. Satisfecho de que estoy solo, doy la vuelta a la esquina, silenciosamente le doy la contraseña a la estatua jorobada y me deslizo. Una vez que se cierra, respiro mucho más fácil a pesar del pequeño pasaje. Una cosa es defenderse de los Aturdidores, pero bloquear hechizos que podrían haberme matado es otra cuestión. Tendré que agradecerle a Blaise más tarde por ayudarme a prepararme de una manera que no había considerado. Toma varios minutos antes de que me calme lo suficiente como para levantarme.

Como últimamente lo había pasado tan fácil, nunca se me ocurrió intentar lanzarme una Desilusión. Como estoy solo, saco una corriente de magia y, aunque no debería ser necesario con mi tipo de magia, toco la parte superior de mi cabeza con la intención de hacerme invisible. Me estremezco cuando siento la sensación de un gran huevo crujiendo sobre mi cabeza y luego haciendo que el efecto caiga por mi cuerpo. Antes de que la sensación llegue a mis codos, siento la necesidad de sacar más magia. A medida que mi mano y mis dedos se vuelven transparentes, me preocupa cada vez más la cantidad de energía que está tomando. Pero sigo adelante, aunque solo sea para medir cuánta magia se necesita. Afortunadamente, pasa bastante rápido una vez que pasa mis dedos y solo quedan los dos tercios inferiores de mis piernas.

Más de la mitad de mi magia se fue para hacerme invisible. Debo estar haciéndolo mal, pero al menos no hace falta magia para mantenerlo. Decidiendo dejarlo encendido, me dirijo por el pasillo y salgo por Honeydukes. Como de costumbre, no está muy ocupado, por lo que es fácil salir a la calle. No queriendo que se descubra la posibilidad de alguna manera, me agacho entre dos edificios y lo cancelo. Afortunadamente, esto no requiere más energía que un simple _finito_. Luego alargo mi cabello y lo vuelvo rubio. No puedo ocultar exactamente mi túnica de estudiante, pero prefiero tener algún tipo de disfraz por si acaso.

Saliendo del callejón me dirijo a las Tres Escobas, mi porte majestuoso como si perteneciera allí. Me pregunto si parezco un Malfoy para alguien más. Al entrar en el pub, mis ojos perciben fácilmente el largo cabello castaño claro de Guillaume Delacour, frente a la puerta. Ociosamente, se me ocurre que Guillaume es la versión francesa de William.

Todavía está mirando la puerta mientras me acerco a él. "Buenas tardes, Sr. Delacour," le digo en voz baja.

Él abre la boca para responder pero hace un doble intento y sonríe cuando se da cuenta de que soy yo. "Ah, por supuesto, señor. Buenas tardes, de hecho. Mi querida esposa le envía saludos y lamenta que no pueda acompañarnos. ¿Nos retiramos a mi habitación?"

"Muéstreme el camino, señor," le dije con una breve reverencia.

Una vez que nuestra habitación está segura, me mira con curiosidad. "No esperaba que vinieras solo," dice.

Hice una mueca ligeramente. "Sí, bueno, estoy trabajando en algo por mi cuenta. Pero primero, ¿qué pasa con el proceso de eliminación de los Horrocruxes?"

Ahora es su turno de hacer una mueca. "Nada sólido. Mi esposa ha hecho algunas preguntas discretas, pero nadie parece saber cómo destruir un Horrocrux sin destruir la nave viviente. Hemos discutido intentar usar un dementor, pero obviamente eso es demasiado peligroso."

Frunzo el ceño pero asentí. "Lo esperaba. Puedes dejar de mirar a menos que tengas curiosidad, porque tengo una solicitud diferente. No tengo a nadie más en quien pueda confiar, excepto tú y tu esposa."

Me mira con cautela. "¿La deuda de mi hija?"

"Si me compras los artículos que pido, se descargan por completo y sin reservas," le digo.

Después de unos momentos, asiente secamente. "¿Y los artículos?"

Respiro hondo… aquí no pasa nada. "Esto no saldrá de la habitación, excepto si necesitas o quieres que tu esposa te ayude. Necesito dos juegos de artículos. Primero, necesito portkeys que puedan transportar a varias personas. Cuatro portkeys serían suficientes, pero no diría que no a seis."

Parece tener una batalla interna, entonces, "¿por qué, si puedo preguntar?"

"Una operación de rescate," digo vagamente. "Todos los portkeys deben apuntar aproximadamente a la misma ubicación."

La pregunta en sus ojos es obvia.

"Una vez más, esto no debe salir de esta habitación excepto para tu esposa. Espero que no sepas dónde está, así que imagino que tendrás que ir allí para poder hacerlos."

"¿Hacerlos yo mismo? Pero es un proceso complicado y no estoy autorizado…"

Arrugo la frente. "¿Puedes meterte en problemas por hacerlos, o son solo los que lo usan?"

"Los que lo usan," dice, "así que cuando tú-"

"Entonces está bien," le digo, levantando una mano. "Eso no será un problema."

"Si estás seguro… ¿puedo hacer que mi hija los haga para asegurarse de que la deuda esté satisfecha?"

Lo considero y creo que no puede doler mientras Fleur mantenga el destino en secreto y no sepa para qué sirven. "Por supuesto, siempre que puedas hacer arreglos para que ella te acompañe y mantenga nuestra confianza."

"Lo hará, lo sé… gracias," dice con evidente alivio. "Entonces, ¿cuál es la ubicación?"

Respiro profundamente y bajo la mirada. "Cementerio…" digo, luego lo miro seriamente, "…Pequeño Hangleton."

Él palidece con eso, aunque estoy seguro de que no entiende el significado. "¿Y el otro conjunto de artículos-?"

Respiro hondo, porque será aún más difícil de explicar.

* * *

El creciente miedo de la marcha inexorable hacia la Tarea Final se ve parcialmente compensada por más y más elementos de mis planes que caen en su lugar. También ayuda que esté agotado la mayor parte del tiempo, ya que, siguiendo el consejo de Hermione, realmente hemos aumentado el entrenamiento físico. Terminé mi talla de madera, así que ahora estoy almacenando escudos y linternas, que creo que distribuiré con las llaves, por si acaso. Ahora solo me lleva dos días tallar y cargar cada uno. El próximo fin de semana puedo regresar a Hogsmeade para recuperar los artículos que el Sr. Delacour me consiguió. Le agradezco profusamente y le digo que puede considerar la deuda de vida pagada, pero insiste en que, si bien ya no dejará todo para atenderme, mientras ayude a Harry en su lucha contra Voldemort, me ayudara.

Tanto allí como de regreso, renuncio a la Desilusión, ya que me quita demasiado, pero lo logró allí y de regreso sin molestias. Un grupo de Slytherins mayores me ve pero apenas me echan un vistazo. Se me ocurre que nunca he visto o escuchado que los mayores hagan mucho en el camino de la intimidación, excepto Marcus Flint, y no creo que esté más aquí. Una vez que estoy dentro del castillo, me meto en un aula vacía y cierro la puerta. Realmente no necesito hacer esto, pero dado que el próximo fin de semana es donde me reuniré con Bill, siento que no tengo tiempo, aunque podría hacerlo en cualquier momento de la próxima semana. "¿Dobby?"

Un suave pop unos momentos después resuena en las paredes de piedra desnuda. "¿Llamaste a Dobby, Lerny amigo del Maestro Harry Potter?"

"Lo hice, Maestro Elfo," dije con una pequeña reverencia.

Su gemido casi orgásmico me hace retroceder. "Usted es un gran no mago, Lerny amigo de Harry Potter, señor, por tratar a Dobby con tanto respeto."

"Por supuesto, Dobby," le digo más informalmente, esperando repetir la situación bastante incómoda cuando uso demasiados halagos. "¿Cómo te fue este fin de semana?"

Desafortunadamente para mí, preguntar por el bienestar de un elfo doméstico es casi lo mismo.

"Eso es maravilloso, Dobby," le digo rápidamente, deteniendo la ola de cumplidos antes de que empezara a llorar demasiado. "Tenía curiosidad por ver si estarías dispuesto a entregar algunos paquetes para mí y Harry en una fecha posterior," le digo. Él comienza a asentir vigorosamente antes de que termine, aunque su rostro cae dramáticamente cuando aparece el bit de 'fecha posterior.' "La mayoría son solo para otros estudiantes, pero el más alejado es otro paquete para el padrino de Harry y su ex profesor, y si es posible necesitaré que los lleves lo antes posible después de que Harry o yo te demos una señal. Puedo hacerte saber cuál es esa señal más tarde. ¿Suena eso posible?"

"Oh sí, Lerny amigo del Gran Maestro Harry Potter, Dobby será muy rápido en entregar los paquetes importantes de Harry Potter," dice, saltando arriba y abajo.

"Excelente, Dobby, muchas gracias. Te llamaré dentro de una semana más o menos…" Comienzo a despedirlo, pero me desvanezco cuando un destello de inspiración me golpea. "En realidad, hay otra cosa, Dobby." Sus cómicos ojos grandes se ensanchan aún más, así que rápidamente continúo. "¿Me puedes dar un giratiempo?"

Mi mente se abrió paso a través de las posibilidades tan pronto como se me ocurrió, incluido un rápido rechazo de tratar de imitar el efecto con mi propia magia debido al hecho de que suena como una de esas ideas que parecen geniales hasta que la ejecución deshace el universo. Mentalmente presento la idea justo antes de la transfiguración de algo en antimateria en la carpeta de ideas para evitar sin hablar con alguien mucho más inteligente que yo primero. Desafortunadamente para mí, Dobby no me puede dar una vuelta de tiempo. Sin embargo, afortunadamente para él, no estoy demasiado atrapado en mi imaginación para atraparlo y despedirlo antes de que golpee su cabeza contra la pared más de dos veces.

* * *

"Pensé que podría encontrarte aquí," dice Daphne cuando Harry, Hermione y yo doblamos una esquina camino a la estatua de la jorobada. Ella está apoyada contra la pared con una ceja levantada hacia mí. "Tracey dijo que has estado viniendo por aquí los últimos dos fines de semana, William."

Mi cara se calienta cuando Harry y Hermione giran la cabeza para mirarme. "Otros preparativos," les digo, tratando de ocultar mis nervios y esperando que lo dejen caer. Sin embargo, la cara de Hermione, que puedo ver periféricamente, me desalienta de esa noción. Sigo hablando, esperando detenerme lo suficiente como para evitar el interrogatorio por completo. "Te… ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros?"

"Voy contigo," dice con firmeza, como si nunca le hubiera invitado.

"Sabes que vas a aprender cosas-" empiezo.

"Voy contigo," repite ella.

"Estoy de acuerdo, Will," dice Harry.

"Se ha ganado el derecho a saber," agrega Hermione, "y desde que Harry está de acuerdo…"

"Oh, estoy de acuerdo," digo rápidamente, "solo me estaba asegurando." La determinación en el rostro de Daphne es bastante clara, pero ella había evitado el tema hasta ahora…

"Bien, ahora vamos, llegaremos tarde," dice Harry, afortunadamente previniendo cualquier intento de interrogación.

Daphne me levanta una ceja en desafío mientras Harry y Hermione toman la delantera, como si tratara de interponerme en el tren de carga ahora. Solo le doy una pequeña sonrisa y me muevo para seguirla. Ella se ve sorprendida por un momento, pero rápidamente muestra su expresión en blanco y cae junto a mí y pasa su brazo por el mío. Me doy cuenta tardíamente de que esperaba que le ofreciera mi brazo. "Estás empeorando," susurra en voz tan baja que Harry y Hermione no pueden oírle.

Sobresaltado, rápidamente me vuelvo hacia ella para verla mirar hacia atrás preocupada. Dejé caer mi mirada avergonzada nuevamente, dando un rápido asentimiento.

"_Dissendium_," escuché decir a Harry, sorprendiéndome de que ya estábamos allí.

Daphne también da un pequeño salto, probablemente al ver que la jorobada se aleja para revelar un pasaje oculto por primera vez.

Cuando archivamos y la entrada se cierra, enciendo una de mis piedras rúnicas para encontrar a las otras tres mirándome. Hermione se acerca. "¿Por qué has estado yendo a Hogsmeade todos los fines de semana, William?" Maldición, tanto por evitar las preguntas.

"Entonces así es como lo hiciste," murmura Daphne para sí misma, tal vez pensando en el momento en que los tres Gryffindor fuimos a conocer a sus padres.

"Me encontré con el Sr. Delacour las dos veces," le dije, mirando de un lado a otro entre ellos, "para pedir por la deuda de vida de su hija."

Daphne jadea y los ojos de Harry y Hermione se hinchan. Este último también respira, luego da un paso adelante nuevamente. "¿Qué has hecho, William?"

"Pensé que ya nos estaban ayudando," dice Harry.

"Lo intentaron," digo, "pero no tuvieron éxito. Se me ocurrió una forma alternativa de manejarlo."

Hermione se une instantáneamente al lado de Harry. "¿Cómo lo manejaste, entonces?"

"El reembolso de una deuda de vida es un asunto entre las dos partes, Hermione," reprende Daphne.

"Gracias, Daph," le digo, "pero todos sabrán más el jueves, lo prometo."

"No puedes dejarnos colgando así," se queja Hermione.

"Lo siento, cariño," le digo, feliz de que Daphne haya venido a rescatarme, "pero si lo piensas bien, estamos dejando a la pobre Daphne colgando ahora."

Hermione se burla de la otra chica, que se burla de mí. "No creas que puedes usarme para escapar de cualquier cosa, Lerner," dice, empujándome en las costillas.

Eso me recuerda demasiado a nuestra discusión antes de la Bola de Yule sobre usarla para mantener mi distancia de Hermione. Me aclaro la garganta y los demás también perciben el cambio de humor.

"Bueno, mejor no hacer esperar a nuestro anfitrión," dice Harry suavemente.

Una ronda de asentimientos y avanzamos por el pasillo en silencio, iluminados por la varita de Harry desde el frente y mi linterna rúnica desde atrás.

Finalmente, después de un tiempo, Daphne se aclara la garganta para romper el silencio. "¿Cuánto tiempo han sabido ustedes acerca de esto?"

"Desde el año pasado," responde Hermione, "los gemelos Weasley lo han sabido por más tiempo."

"Gracias a mi padre," dice Harry suavemente, causando que Daphne se ponga rígida. "Estamos aquí. ¿Quieres venir debajo de la Capa con nosotros, Daphne, o quieres que William te dé un disfraz?"

Ella me mira justo cuando mi cabello termina de alargarse y volverse rubio, y le sonrío.

"Ugh, pareces un Malfoy," dice, con la cara agria.

"Oh no, no digas eso," dice Hermione, golpeándose la frente con la mano.

Ladré una carcajada antes de poder torcer mi expresión en una sonrisa burlona. "Gracias, Daph. Entonces, ¿qué opinas sobre un lindo corte de pixie marrón?"

"¿Qué es un corte de pixie?" Harry me pregunta con una mirada confundida.

"No tengo idea, en realidad, solo lo escuché una vez," le digo. "Solo estoy pensando en cabello castaño más corto."

Daphne inconscientemente acaricia sus largos mechones negros como el cuervo. "¿Por qué no rubio?"

"Porque prefiero mujeres de cabello oscuro," le digo con una sonrisa.

"Ese es un punto muy válido, Will," dice Harry sabiamente. "Yo voto por marrón."

"Bueno, ahí estamos, mi voto cuenta dos veces, así que la moción esta en llevarla a Marrón." Golpeo mi puño contra mi palma abierta como un mazo.

"Por qué tu voto-" Comienza Hermione, pero le corta el cabello de Daphne que se vuelve marrón y se acorta a una longitud similar a la mía. Ella lo agarra mientras se acorta como para detener el proceso.

"Guau, esto se siente… ligero," dice finalmente.

Lo inspecciono desde varios ángulos. "Se ve bastante bien, si lo digo yo mismo."

"Creo que tienes una buena carrera como peluquero por delante, Will," agrega Harry.

"Te odio," dice Hermione. Me doy cuenta de que no soy el único que hace una doble toma, por lo que explica, "no deberías verte tan bien sin tu cabello habitual."

Daphne se sonroja ante el cumplido de la otra chica y mira hacia abajo. "Hermione," se queja avergonzada.

Harry se aclara la garganta después de unos momentos, probablemente despejando algunos pensamientos inapropiados de su mente al mismo tiempo… no es que lo esté proyectando ni nada. "Bien, bien, vámonos." Lanzo la Capa de Invisibilidad sobre él y Hermione, lo que le da un par de cejas arqueadas a Daphne, pero no hace más comentarios. Harry sale por la trampilla, luego la golpea suavemente para hacernos saber que estamos bien para movernos. Una vez más, salimos de Honeydukes sin incidentes, sobre los cuales tomo el brazo de Daphne mientras paseamos perezosamente hacia Las Tres Escobas.

Ella lo acepta sin comentarios, y me sorprendió cuando se inclino hacia mí para vender la portada de novio/novia que ni siquiera discutimos. Abro la puerta y me mantengo a un lado hasta que siento a Harry o Hermione rozar mi mano, y luego guío a Daphne hacia adentro, frente a mí.

La cola de caballo roja de Bill Weasley es bastante fácil de detectar, y al igual que el Sr. Delacour, solo nos da una mirada superficial antes de regresar a su bebida.

"Buenos días, señor Weasley," le digo formalmente, dándole una pequeña reverencia. "Le agradezco por haber aceptado reunirse con nosotros, y también me gustaría agradecerle por la túnica que me permitió tomar prestada a principios de año. ¿Nos retiraremos a nuestra habitación privada para presentaciones completas y discusión ociosa?"

Ladea la cabeza con sorpresa al mismo tiempo que Daphne. Estoy seguro de que le conté sobre pedir prestado túnicas antes, así que me pregunto si ella no me creyó. "¿Esta todo el mundo aquí?"

"Creemos que es más seguro… ocultar nuestras identidades," dice Daphne lentamente, luego continúa en voz baja, "a pesar de que su acento lo delata."

"Disfruto de mis juegos, querida," le digo.

"Muy bien," dice Bill, poniéndose de pie. Él realmente tiene una pulgada o dos sobre mí, lo cual es un hecho poco común. "Sígueme, entonces."

Entramos en una habitación privada diferente a la anterior, entonces me doy cuenta de que podría ser agradable teniendo en cuenta las habitaciones que estoy usando en estos días. Inmediatamente me puse a trabajar cerrando las ventanas, y me giro para ver las cejas de Bill levantadas por la sorpresa, tanto en mí como en Harry y Hermione apareciendo debajo de la Capa. El último paso es una gran burbuja de privacidad alrededor de los cinco.

Bill silba a mi obra. "No puedo decir que esperaba esto," dice, mirándome, "¿tienes alguna relación con Alastor Moody?"

"¡Vigilancia constante!" Aplaudo muy fuerte para puntuarlo.

"Es nuestro profesor de Defensa," dice Hermione mientras el resto de nosotros se ríe.

"Soy William Lerner," le digo, tendiéndole la mano, "y ya conociste a mi encantadora amiga-"

"Daphne Greengrass," interrumpe, golpeándome en las costillas. "No es su encantadora amiga."

"Es un placer conocerlos a ambos," dice, estrechándonos las manos sin pestañear ante la túnica Slytherin de Daphne.

"Lo siento Daph," le digo después de saltar y frotar mi costado. "Olvidé que ya no estábamos en el personaje."

"Si esa línea no funcionó conmigo, definitivamente no va a funcionar con ella," dice Hermione con una sonrisa. "Es bueno verte de nuevo, Bill."

"Me gustaría poder decir que esta reunión sería un poco menos grave que nuestra última reunión en la Copa Mundial," dice Harry, "pero es bueno verte de nuevo."

"Así de mal, ¿eh? Creo que tienes una gran historia que contar este año," dice, mirando a Daphne.

"He estado ocupado," dice Harry, mirándome. "¿Negocios antes que el placer?"

"Estoy de acuerdo con eso," agrega Bill, y noto que los otros tres estudiantes me miran expectantes.

"Muy bien," digo lentamente, luego levanto la vista para mirarlo a los ojos. "¿Qué sabes sobre los Horrocruxes? Específicamente, quiero saber si hay una manera de eliminar el fragmento de alma del recipiente sin dañar el recipiente de ninguna manera."

La sangre se drena de su rostro al instante. "¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?"

Miro a Daphne y veo la misma expresión horrorizada. Lentamente levanto mi brazo para señalar a Harry sin apartar la vista de ella, aunque puedo ver a Hermione apretar su agarre sobre su brazo. "Porque él es uno."

El silencio reina por varios largos momentos.

"Maldita sea," dice Bill finalmente. "Maldito infierno."

"No podría haberlo dicho mejor," le digo.

Algunos pensamientos parecen agitarse en el cerebro de Daphne y no parecen gustarles. Harry se para estoicamente mientras Hermione tiene su cabeza contra su hombro, alejándose del resto de nosotros.

"Joder, lo siento, Harry, no lo sabía," dice después de unos momentos más. "Solo escuché acerca de los rompe maldiciones mayores que se encontraron con ellas, y nunca escuché ningún intento de salvar el artefacto en sí. Estoy tratando de pensar en algo que pueda ayudar, pero son tan raros…"

"Está bien, Bill," dice Harry descaradamente. "Fue una posibilidad remota de todos modos."

"William ha tenido a otras personas buscando durante unos meses," dice Hermione temblorosamente. "Encontraremos algo."

"¿Lo hiciste?" Daphne finalmente rompe su silencio, mirándome con sorpresa.

Asiento con la cabeza. "El padrino de Harry y el profesor Lupin están mirando a través de la Bli- sus bibliotecas, y también hice que los Delacours buscaran. También probamos en la Biblioteca Greengrass, pero…"

Daphne se eriza de rabia, y espero que esté dirigida a su padre y no a mí.

"Esa es una información peligrosa para difundir," dice Bill con incertidumbre ante la mención de los Delacours y los Greengrasses.

"Lord Greengrass no fue informado, y Fleur Delacour me debía una deuda de vida," le digo.

"Ah, sí, la Segunda Tarea," dice Bill, asintiendo. "Lo has pensado bastante bien."

Siento que mi cara se calienta ligeramente ante los elogios. "Quería contactarte antes, pero…"

"…eso no es algo que puedas poner en una carta," finaliza. "Muy inteligente. Sin embargo, puedo comenzar a hacer consultas discretas ahora, si lo deseas. ¿Tienes algún problema al compartir esto con algunos goblins selectivos y otros rompe maldiciones? Puedo asegurarte de que serán confiables."

"Confío en ellos si tú lo haces," dice Harry.

"Comenzaré esta tarde, entonces," dice Bill, asintiendo sombríamente. "La forma en que mi madre continúa contigo, Harry, ya eres un Weasley, así que haré todo lo que pueda."

"Gracias, Bill," dice Harry sinceramente, sonriendo ante la idea.

"No puedo prometer éxito, Harry, pero si hay un camino, lo encontraré," dice solemnemente. "Ahora, no puedo decirte que no te preocupes, pero espero que podamos dejar atrás ese desagradable negocio por ahora. Escuché una increíble historia de la Primera Tarea de mi hermano Charlie, pero me gustaría escucharla desde el punto de vista del propio Campeón."

Daphne permanece en silencio durante el resto de la conversación, lo que me permite contar la historia de ser amigos más cercanos de los Slytherin. Cuando habla de uno de mis chistes al respecto, me quedo con explicaciones más aburridas, pero en general el tono es ligero y todos los demás se divierten. Después de decirle adiós a Bill, ella está completamente en silencio durante todo el camino de regreso, aunque en su defensa, el resto de nosotros también se calla.

Hermione también se da cuenta de esto. "¿Estás bien, Daphne?"

Ella sacude la cabeza. "Es mucho para asimilar," dice justo antes de que su cuerpo se ponga rígido de ira. Ella respira profundamente para acomodarse. "Desearía no haberte impedido que me lo dijeras antes, William."

Diría que no habría hecho una diferencia, pero probablemente ella no lo apreciaría.

"Es difícil creer por cuánto tiene que pasar Harry," dice Hermione suavemente.

Daphne hace una expresión de dolor, luego nos sorprende al resto de nosotros al abrazar a Harry. "Lo siento," dice ella. "Yo… yo debería haber…"

"N-No, está bien, Daphne," dice Harry, dándole palmaditas en la espalda con incertidumbre. "Entre ustedes tres y los demás que nos ayudan a buscar respuestas, las encontraremos."

"Así es," le digo, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Hermione y apretándolo con comodidad, "Harry va a patear al Destino en las bolas, como siempre lo hace."

* * *

Los siguientes días pasan con dolorosa lentitud, un sentimiento exacerbado por mi decisión de dejar de esforzarme por casi agotamiento mágico en cada oportunidad. Voy a clase para intentar distraerme, pero mis piernas inquietas lo empeoran aún más.

"Estás poniendo nervioso a Harry," susurra Hermione de camino a cenar el miércoles, la noche antes de la Tarea Final. Echo un vistazo al Campeón que está tratando de distraerse en una discusión sobre Quidditch con Ron y Neville.

"Lo siento, estoy tratando de ocultar mis nervios lo mejor que puedo," le susurro.

Ella mete su brazo en el mío y se acerca más. "¿Es lo de la deuda de vida?"

"Sí," digo honestamente. "Es."

Suspira y cierra los ojos. "¿Nos lo dirás mañana?"

"Lo prometo."

"Bien," dice ella con un firme asentimiento. "Traeré a Daphne si tengo que hacerlo."

Le doy una pequeña sonrisa, pensando que los dos me dan miedo.

Ella me frunce el ceño y abraza mi brazo mientras caminamos el resto del camino hacia el Gran Comedor. Una vez más solo logro una pequeña porción, aunque empujo la comida en mi plato para tratar de esconderla. Me acerco a la jarra de agua muchas veces con la esperanza de que los demás piensen que estoy comiendo normalmente.

"William, me gustaría hablar contigo, por favor," la voz melódica de Luna me sorprende… ni siquiera la vi pararse al otro lado de Neville. Sin esperar una respuesta, toma mi mano y la levanta, esperando que me levante. Veo a Hermione asentir a la pequeña rubia Ravenclaw, como si hubieran hablado de esto. Me doy cuenta de que probablemente sí. Mira alrededor del pasillo y asiente con la cabeza, luego me lleva al aire cálido de la tarde donde me abraza. "Tienes amigos, ya sabes," dice con voz soñadora. "Sé que no sabía cómo tenerlos antes de que vinieras y me lo mostraras, pero no pensé que tendría que explicártelo."

"Lo sé," le digo, sin saber cómo responder.

"Entonces, ¿por qué?" Dice ella, levantando la cabeza de mi pecho para mirarme, "¿no estás actuando así?"

Suspiro. "Es complicado."

"Sé que no puedes contarme al respecto," dice ella, y tengo que sonreír al ver cómo puede hacerme sentir como un niño sin malicia detrás. "Pero eso no significa que no podamos hablar sobre otras cosas y abrazarnos mutuamente."

"Me gustan los abrazos," le digo con una risita, apretándola de nuevo.

Una nueva voz suena detrás de mí. "Entonces, ¿por qué no los has entregado como solías hacerlo?"

Me giro para ver a Astoria con las manos en las caderas y, más allá de ella, Daphne de pie con los brazos cruzados frente a ella con una pequeña sonrisa tirando de sus labios. "Lo siento, Stori-" empiezo, pero me interrumpe su marcha hacia mí y golpearme el hombro juguetonamente tan pronto como Luna se aleja.

"Disculpa no aceptada." Ella toma el lugar de Luna y me aprieta en el medio tan fuerte como puede. "No sé qué está pasando, pero sí sé que no te alegrarás más al esconderte de nosotros."

"No, no, no lo estaré," admito. Ociosamente, me doy cuenta de que es una peculiaridad de la personalidad bastante extraña evitar el confort físico precisamente cuando más lo necesito.

"Bien," dice con firmeza. "Mientras te des cuenta de eso."

Extiendo mi brazo hacia Luna y ella felizmente se une al abrazo, sobre el cual cierro los ojos y consuelo de ambas chicas. Siento que el peso se desplaza parcialmente sobre ellos, y ni siquiera lo notan. Luego, la enormidad de mi Tarea y el aguijón de las cartas que he escrito vuelven con venganza, amenazando con abrumarme. Mis ojos arden cuando las lágrimas amenazan con derramarse. "Yo… necesito hablar con Daphne," le dije, con la voz quebrada.

Astoria y Luna se apartan, y Luna asiente primero mientras Astoria busca en mi rostro un momento más. Logro una media sonrisa y ella me golpea en el pecho. "No te escondas más."

"No… no me esconderé más," estoy de acuerdo, mirando a Daphne. Con un apretón final, Astoria va y atrapa el brazo de Luna en el suyo, susurrando y asintiendo mientras se alejan al mismo tiempo que la hermana mayor de Slytherin se acerca. Puse un Hechizo de Privacidad tan pronto como ella estuvo dentro del alcance.

"¿No más esconderte?" Ella levanta una ceja. "Algún día."

"Sí, bueno, creo que tal vez es hora de que te siga con algo," le digo. Respiro profundamente, luego abro los ojos para encontrar sus ojos azules hielos fijos en los míos expectantes. "Es mañana," le digo. Sus ojos se abren dramáticamente. "El agente es Barty Crouch Jr., un Mortífago que se suponía que había muerto en Azkaban."

"¿Dónde está? ¿Qué va a hacer?" Me complace ver que el miedo la está haciendo hiperactiva en este momento en lugar de frenética, razón por la cual no podía decirle a Hermione.

"Escúchame, Daphne," digo seriamente, poniendo mis brazos sobre sus hombros. "Mi plan ya está en marcha, y requiere que nadie más actúe sobre esa información. ¿Me entiendes?"

"William," susurra, el miedo se filtra en su voz. Mis palabras deben registrarse entonces, porque su expresión se solidifica. "¿Qué quieres que haga? Por favor, dime algo…"

Respiro hondo, tratando de decidir qué decirle. "Ya te he escrito una nota que habré entregado en mi señal," le digo.

Ella aparta mis manos. "¿_Una nota_? ¡Tienes que darme más que eso!"

Me muerdo el labio. "El agente está usando una poción multijugos. Tengo planeado un respaldo para él, pero esperaba que lo apartaras. Pero no puedo dejar que lo hagas demasiado temprano, o de lo contrario todo estará perdido. ¿Lo ves? Por eso no puedo darte demasiado."

Sus manos se alzan y agarran puñados de mechones negros como cuervo en señal de frustración. "¡Maldita sea, William, podríamos haber inventado algo que no necesitaba un momento tan preciso! ¡Podríamos haber hecho esto juntos!"

"Lo siento, Daph," le digo, mirando hacia abajo. "Lo siento, pero yo… me acerqué demasiado a ti. Quería tu opinión, pero…"

"…pero me preocupo demasiado por ti como para dejar que te arriesgues, ahora," dice con voz vacía. Su cabeza se inclina y aparta su rostro de mí. "Maldita seas, William," dice suavemente.

"Yo… tengo que esconderme mañana," le digo después de unos momentos. "Poco antes de que comience la Tarea, tomaré prestada la Capa de Harry y me esconderé para poder vigilar las cosas sin interferencias. Así que no se alarmen cuando no me presente para sentarme junto a Hermione y los demás." Deliberadamente no la miro a los ojos cuando digo esto.

"Mis padres ya vienen, de todos modos," dice ella, con la voz aún teñida de ira ante la mención de sus padres, pero luego su cabeza se levanta para mirarme. "Pero si estás en peligro y algo sale mal…"

Le doy una mueca de dolor. "Sí, bueno, por eso espero que nada salga mal."

"No me gusta este plan, William," dice ella, con los ojos temblorosos a la luz anaranjada del anochecer. "No me importa si no sé qué es… no me gusta."

"Si yo… si yo no…" Mi voz se contrae y no puedo completar la oración.

De repente veo estrellas y mi mejilla izquierda está ardiendo. ¡Ella me abofeteó! Empiezo a estirar la mano para frotar mi mejilla, pero ella agarra ambos lados de mi cara y baja mi cabeza, donde sus labios presionan firmemente los míos. Estoy tan sorprendido y conmocionado por el torrente de emociones conflictivas que se me pasan por la cabeza que cuando me doy cuenta de que nos estamos besando, ella se aleja, mirándome con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Eso… eso no fue solo de mí, William," dice ella. "Eso fue de todos los que nos preocupamos por ti. Todos los que… te amamos. Guardaré tus secretos, malditos dioses, pero volverás a nosotros. Lo harás." Ella puntúa lo último con un pinchazo en las costillas, luego se da vuelta y corre hacia el castillo.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26: La Tarea Final**

"¿Listo, Harry?" El alto pelirrojo rompe maldiciones puso su mano sobre mi hombro y me sonrío alentadoramente, luego Molly hizo lo mismo. Siento una punzada disonante de dolor y felicidad que han llegado a representarme como su familia.

"Tan listo como alguna vez lo estaré," le digo con sinceridad.

Hermione mira alrededor del Gran Comedor con una expresión confusa. "¿Dónde está William? ¿No debería haber regresado ya?"

Me encojo de hombros en lo que espero sea de una manera despreocupada. "Tuvimos una conversación antes de la cena. Dijo que te vería durante la Tarea, así que todavía debe estar ocupado."

Su cara cae un poco, lo que me lástima. "Está bien," dice ella, "supongo que él podría estar allí con todos los demás, pero pensé que estaría con nosotros hasta el último minuto."

Considero hacer una broma, pero estoy tan nervioso por la Tarea que no quiero decir demasiado delante de ella. Hermione me mira de manera extraña, pero toma mi mano mientras seguimos a Bill y Molly al campo de Quidditch en medio de reporteros y otros funcionarios. Los he ignorado firmemente desde la primera entrevista insoportable varios minutos antes en la que di respuestas muy breves que probablemente se ampliarían escandalosamente, como siempre. Supongo que es suficiente, pero, por supuesto, continúan acercándose a medida que avanzamos, aparentemente esperando olvidar que ya los rechacé. Los más persistentes y groseros son perseguidos por la matriarca Weasley, por lo que estoy muy agradecido.

Desafortunadamente, mis guardianes tienen que dejarme en la Tienda de Campeones con un par de abrazos de las dos mujeres y un apretón de manos seguido de una reconfortante palmada de Bill. Las dos mujeres me atacan una vez más para forzarme promesas de extrema precaución en los términos más enérgicos posibles antes de que me dejen entrar. Para promover mi desgracia, Ludo Bagman, siendo juez, también puede ingresar. Había entrado frente a mí y aparentemente me había esperado, porque inmediatamente me aparto para asegurarse de que estuviera listo, un evento completo con las habituales ofertas subrepticias para ayudar. Es un poco desconcertante teniendo en cuenta que no puedo imaginar que pueda enseñar algo útil en los escasos minutos que tenemos. Sin embargo, en un giro extraño, cuando finalmente se despide con unas breves palabras para los otros Campeones, los nervios vuelven a rugir. Desearía haberlo mantenido cerca solo por la distracción. Una rápida mirada a la inquietud de los otros Campeones, que habían llegado antes que yo, no ofrece mucho consuelo.

La mayor parte de esa incomodidad, por supuesto, es saber qué hay en la esquina de la tienda.

"Te ves más nervioso de lo normal, Potter," dice Cedric, no sin amabilidad.

"Espero que todo esto termine," le digo.

"Si hubieras dicho ezo a principios de este año, no te habría creído," dice Fleur. "Eres un buen hombre," Arry Potter, y no me sorprendería que ganaras. No es que te deje ganar, por supuesto."

"No _lo_ hará," dice Viktor, pero sonríe cuando lo dice. "No si _tengo_ algo que decir al respecto."

Cedric se ríe fácilmente. "Si no estuviera aquí para ganarle yo mismo, me hubiera gustado verlos a los tres. No sabría a quién apostar."

Los cómodos golpes el uno al otro aparentemente se habían trasladado de nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento conjunto, lo que aligera un poco mi corazón y me hace sonreír. Sin embargo, demasiado pronto, llega la llamada para que entremos al estadio. El ruido al salir de la tienda es intoxicante. Chicas que gritan los nombres de cada uno de los Campeones masculinos, gritos dirigidos a Fleur, varios cánticos para diferentes escuelas… todos se mezclan en un rugido ensordecedor que me da ganas de taparme los oídos y esconderme o alardear un poco.

Un firme agarre en mi hombro hace que me vuelva hacia la cara sonriente de Cedric. Se inclina para que pueda escucharlo durante el alboroto, y sorprendentemente puedo. "Mucho más ruidoso que cualquier juego de Quidditch, ¿no?" Me da una palmada en la espalda de manera amistosa ante mi asentimiento y se da la vuelta, caminando hacia su plataforma de inicio plana de madera que solo ahora me doy cuenta de que están allí. El suyo está pintado en Hufflepuff amarillo adornado con negro, y los otros son Gryffindor carmesí y dorado, el azul en polvo y plateado de Beauxbatons, y el marrón adornado con rojo de Durmstrang. Cuando miro y veo a los otros dos Campeones siguiendo el ejemplo de Cedric y dirigiéndose hacia el de ellos, me dirijo al de Gryffindor.

Una vez allí, miro para ver lo que supongo que es un funcionario del Ministerio hablando con los otros Campeones, uno a la vez. Cuando es su turno, cada uno de los otros Campeones saca sus varitas y las mantiene rígidas a un lado mientras el oficial agita su varita y dice algo que se pierde en el ruido. Me doy cuenta de que están buscando objetos mágicos, así que hago lo que hicieron los demás y luego dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando el hombre asiente y puedo guardar mi varita. Una mirada subrepticia al panel del juez muestra a Dumbledore inclinándose muy cerca y aparentemente hablando con Madame Maxime. Ociosamente, me pregunto si están usando algo como _muffliato_ para escucharse. Luego me vuelvo más y veo la forma destrozada de Moody aparentemente mirando directamente al laberinto, aunque no me sorprendería que su ojo girara con locura.

Ludo Bagman necesita varios intentos para superar el rugido de la multitud, pero eventualmente los calma lo suficiente como para que mis ojos caigan a la oscura entrada y el rugido de terror en mi cabeza para hacerse cargo. En mi mente, puedo ver skrewts, esfinges, acromántulas, setos cambiantes, trampas de ilusión y un Campeón bajo los efectos de la maldición Imperius torturando brutalmente a los demás.

Y a Harry… mirándome con lágrimas de traición cuando lo até y lo silencié, bebí el primero de varios viales de poción multijugos que el Sr. Delacour me había conseguido, me robe el uniforme de Campeón y lo puse en el set de túnicas escolares que le había traído, y lo metí en la esquina de la tienda de los Campeones para esperar su rescate por Hermione. Ni siquiera podía mirarlo cuando saqué una réplica de sus gafas y transfiguré mi varita para que se pareciera a la suya.

Oh, hijo de puta, ¿por qué pensé que era una buena idea? Estoy medio tentado a intentar usar mi magia para intentar revertir el Multijugos y hacer que Harry haga esto. Luego imagino el destello verde enfermizo y el cuerpo sin vida de Cedric, la herida en el brazo de Harry, el rostro horrible y burlón de Voldemort, y todos los amigos de Harry y los demás que mueren a manos del monstruo… y me doy cuenta de que tengo que hacer esto. Dobby está en su lugar esperando la señal, así que no puedo decepcionar a Harry ahora.

Vuelvo a sintonizar los anuncios de Ludo Bagman con tiempo suficiente para su explicación final de las reglas, seguido poco después por la explosión del cañón que es mi señal para entrar. Arruinando mi coraje, me sumerjo en el laberinto, solo dándome cuenta más tarde de lo que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

* * *

Afortunadamente, Crouch estabá haciendo su trabajo manteniendo la mayor parte de la maldad lejos de mí. Esa había sido parte de la razón por la que no quería que Daphne supiera demasiado antes de la señal final. A la primera vista de una explosión skrewt, me giro y corro en la otra dirección. La adrenalina alimentada por la alegría de la multitud se desvaneció rápidamente una vez que entré en el laberinto, que me doy cuenta de que debe protegerse del ruido de la multitud. Y con el nivel constante de luz ambiental, me doy cuenta de que también debe protegerse de la vista desde el interior. Ociosamente, me pregunto si todos me están mirando, y ahora la adrenalina está bombeando por el miedo. Obviamente no tengo idea de qué camino tomó Harry, pero sostengo mi varita inútil en mi palma y quiero señalarme hacia la Copa.

Considero pedir el camino más corto, pero me doy cuenta de que podría ser una idea bastante horrible. También considero pedirle el camino más seguro, pero me preocupa que eso signifique simplemente Invocar a la maldita cosa. Después de todo, ¿no hizo Harry eso en el cementerio? Supongo que probablemente tengan algún tipo de sala establecida aquí para evitar eso. Sin embargo, no importa mucho, porque ir sin encender la señal sería bastante malo.

Entonces, me encuentro siguiendo el camino que indica mi varita. Ya sea el Destino o algún truco de Barty Crouch, doblo una esquina para encontrar una niebla dorada que parece recordar de los libros. No recuerdo si puedo evitar las cosas, pero de todos modos puse un Hechizo de Cabeza de Burbuja. No importa. Intelectualmente, sé que me está dando la ilusión de la gravedad invertida, pero aún es difícil combatir el pánico que viene con la sensación de caer potencialmente en el cielo. Aunque se siente extremadamente extraño hacerlo, de alguna manera pongo un pie delante del otro y empujo lo suficiente como para que el mundo se enderece.

No recuerdo exactamente qué le sucede a Harry en el laberinto, pero estoy bastante seguro de que Harry se topa con una esfinge que le da el enigma de la araña poco después de salir de la niebla. Después de un hechizo rápido de cuatro puntos, salgo corriendo con la esperanza de cruzarlo, pero sigo golpeando callejones sin salida. Intento luchar contra la sensación de temor que siento cuando se me ocurre que Harry se encontró con Cedric desde el principio, pero no lo hice. Eso significa que casi cualquier cosa puede pasar aquí ahora. Escucho un grito distante justo antes de ver chispas rojas volar hacia el cielo.

Esa es Fleur.

En este punto, estoy completamente alterado, así que a pesar de mi impulso de encontrarla, solo tengo que asumir que los funcionarios del Ministerio están listos, listos para sacarla. Forzando mi atención a la tarea en cuestión, espero que mi Hechizo de Cuatro Puntos continúe dándome un camino razonable. Por supuesto, no debería sorprenderme cuando señala el camino por el que vine, gracias a los setos cambiantes, pero me asuste por una fracción de segundo. Empiezo a seguirlo, pero luego recuerdo: ¡Harry tuvo que salvar a Cedric, o podría convertirse en un vegetal gracias al Cruciatus de Viktor! Cambié rápidamente el Hechizo de Cuatro Puntos, deseando que me señalara a Cedric, y me enviara en la misma dirección. Después de llegar a una serie de otros callejones sin salida, empiezo a sentirme bastante frustrado por mi aparente falta de progreso.

Una vez más, el miedo al fracaso me impulsa implacablemente mientras mi corazón intenta golpear a través de mi caja torácica. El gruñido de Viktor más cercano de lo esperado y cruel hace que mi corazón se detenga. "_¡Crucio!_"

Un grito involuntario de alarma se me escapó de la garganta cuando me deslicé a la vuelta de la esquina para ver la cara del Campeón Durmstrang torcida en una mirada asesina, con los dientes apretados y desnudos mientras el verdadero Campeón de Hogwarts se retorcía bajo la tortura. Mi mano vuela sin siquiera tirar de mi varita y la raya de salpicaduras rojas contra el pecho de Viktor, dejándolo boca arriba. Temiendo lo peor, inmediatamente me puse de rodillas al lado de Cedric, mientras él continúa retorciéndose involuntariamente. Le hago rodar sobre su costado en caso de que la saliva en las comisuras de su boca sea por vómito. Efectivamente, el viejo Hufflepuff tose parte de su cena.

Mierda, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? ¡No fue golpeado tan mal en el libro! No puedo enviar chispas por él, porque todavía no estoy lo suficientemente cerca de la Copa como para dar la señal. Pero si trato de curarlo demasiado, podría alcanzar la Copa antes que yo. Para mi sorpresa, Cedric se empuja lentamente a una posición sentada a pesar del temblor y el espasmo muscular ocasional.

"G-Gracias, Harry," dice con voz ronca y temblorosa. "Estaba Imperioso, estoy bastante seguro."

Asiento y lo estudio atentamente. "¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"E-Envía chispas para él, primero," dice.

Me acerco y tomo la varita de Viktor, estudiándola por un momento. Como era de esperar, no siento nada de eso. Camino hacia atrás y se lo entrego al todavía campeón de Hufflepuff. "No estoy obteniendo una respuesta de esto," digo sinceramente.

Levanta las cejas hacia mí, luego lo toma sin palabras y lo estudia un momento antes de asentir. "Una vez que envíes las chispas, deberíamos estar lejos de aquí."

Le ofrezco mi mano, y él la toma para que pueda levantarlo. Estoy un poco desconcertado por la falta de influencia que proporciona mi altura normal, pero lo logro con su ayuda. Maldición, él es fuerte para levantarse así, incluso si se apoya mucho en mí. Levanta la varita de Viktor y envía chispas rojas, en cuyo momento nos alejamos, su brazo sobre mi hombro.

"Espera, esto es suficiente," dice, obviamente con algo de dolor por el movimiento. Levanta su brazo de mi hombro y se sienta de nuevo, cruzando las piernas como en una especie de trance meditativo. Me pregunto si eso es exactamente lo que está haciendo. "Necesito tiempo para…" Se calla y me mira por encima del hombro, lo que hace que yo también me gire.

Allí, probablemente a treinta yardas de distancia, se encuentra la Copa de los Tres Magos. En un instante me doy cuenta de que los setos deben haber cambiado y revelado, o de lo contrario lo habría visto antes. "Esa es…"

"…tu Copa, Harry," dice.

Sin responder, saqué mi varita para mantener mi disfraz, empujé una corriente de magia para levitarlo, y luego salí corriendo hacia la Copa. Solo llego a la mitad cuando aparece la acromántula esperada pero no deseada, justo detrás de la Copa.

Ahora, en su mayor parte, no tengo miedo a las arañas en la vida real. No tendría una de las grandes y peludas voluntariamente, pero generalmente las dejo en paz. No es así con este bastardo grande y feo. Puse a Cedric de rodillas mientras el monstruo aparentemente nos estudia desde su posición original. "¿Cómo quieres hacer esto, Cedric?" Estoy medio orgulloso, medio sorprendido de que mi voz salga de manera constante a pesar del puro terror que me produce un hormigueo en la columna, aunque ayuda que esté tratando de hablar en voz baja. "No creo que puedas conjurar un basilisco, ¿verdad?"

Se ríe sombríamente. "Ojalá se escape – ¡fuego! _¡Confringo! ¡Confringo! ¡Incendio!_" Su primer hechizo golpea uno de los ojos de la bestia, después de lo cual se alza dolorosamente y lleva una segunda Maldición Explosiva al abdomen. Agrego mis propias maldiciones silenciosas, haciéndolas tan poderosas como me atrevo a parecer que soy Harry, pero me tomo mi tiempo apuntando los disparos ya que no quiero usar demasiada magia. Cedric y yo nos mantenemos firmes, y la impresionante corriente de fuego abrasador del Campeón impide que el monstruo se acerque, mientras trato de sacarle los ojos con Maldiciones Explosivas. El ataque es suficiente para que la acromántula se escape, goteando vapor, líquido púrpura – probablemente una mezcla de sangre y veneno, me imagino – y arrastrando el hedor de cabello quemado y carne a su paso.

Cedric y yo nos miramos con sorpresa y alivio, luego vuelve su mirada hacia la Copa. "Me salvaste de nuevo, Harry… no hay forma de que pudiera haber huido," dice, ahora sentado después de luchar de rodillas. "Es tuya."

Mi mirada cae a mis pies. "Hubieras ganado, Cedric, si hubiera justicia en este mundo."

El se ríe. "Si hubieras tratado de poner tu propio nombre, Harry, habrías sido el Campeón de Hogwarts."

"Creo que nunca lo sabremos," le digo, luego lo golpeo con un hechizo desarmador.

La sorpresa en sus ojos es muy similar a la de Harry, un giro del cuchillo enterrado en mis entrañas hoy temprano. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Lo siento, Cedric," le digo, las lágrimas una vez más pican mis ojos al pensar en la cara de Harry. "Si Harry estuviera aquí, habría sugerido que tomes la Copa al mismo tiempo para una victoria conjunta de Hogwarts."

"¿H-Harry?"

Sacudo la cabeza. "Es William, estoy usando Multijugos."

Su mandíbula se abre de golpe. "¿Por qué?"

Hago una mueca. "La Copa es un traslador. Está preparada para llevar a Harry a Tu-Sabes-Quién, donde realizará algún tipo de ritual de resurrección usando la sangre de Harry. No puedo dejar que obtenga la sangre de Harry." Cedric todavía me mira incrédulo. "Solo que no sé si puedo enfrentarlo ahora."

"No lo hagas," exclama. "Entonces no lo hagas. Saldremos de aquí y-"

"No," interrumpí. "No, he estado planeando esta trampa durante tanto tiempo. No puedo dejar que se escape. No me matará mientras piense que soy Harry. Hablando de eso…" Saco otro vial de Multijugos de Harry y lo tomó. "Maldición, esas cosas son desagradables."

"William, no puedes hacer esto," suplica Cedric, "es demasiado peligroso."

"Claro que sí, pero él no está listo para eso, así que este es el momento perfecto para atacar," respondo. "Tan pronto como envíe chispas para ti, la señal aumentará y, media hora más tarde, vendrá un respaldo a donde me llevará la Copa." Al pensar en enviar chispas, comienzo a escanear el cielo, asegurándome de que no venga nadie.

"Déjame venir también," dice. Su voz tiembla, pero mi boca se separa ligeramente cuando dejo escapar un aliento ante la increíble muestra de valentía. Aquí hay un tipo que, hace unos minutos, no tenía idea de que Voldemort estaba activo, excepto por lo que parecían unas pocas personas vestidas como Mortífagos durante el susto de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. Y ahora me está pidiendo que lo lleve conmigo para que no tenga que enfrentarlo solo, a pesar de que realmente no le he hablado tanto como a Harry. Quizás parte de eso se deba a que estoy usando la cara de Harry, pero creo que debe ser una pequeña parte; Cedric realmente es así de increíble. Me sorprende que alguien como él no esté en Gryffindor, pero eso demuestra que Hufflepuff no es una Casa de desechados que no tiene los rasgos de personalidad que las otras Casas valoran.

Cierro los ojos, luchando contra el impulso de aceptar su oferta y sacudir la cabeza. "No tengo un traslador adicional conmigo, y si vienes conmigo, mueres. No, cuento con que Vold- Tú-Sabes-Quién complete el ritual con mi sangre, llamando a sus Mortífagos y destruyéndolos o capturarlos a todos. Esta noche."

Está respirando con dificultad, probablemente examinando objeciones, tratando de convencerme de que haga otra cosa. "Pero… ¡esto es una locura!"

Asiento con la cabeza. "Sí, hay un pequeño problema de tiempo aquí… si el respaldo es demasiado temprano, entonces no recibirán a los Mortífagos. Demasiado tarde y estaré muerto." Me estremezco. "Es por eso que estoy sentado aquí hablando contigo. Necesito tiempo para recargar mi magia tanto como sea posible antes de irme." No le digo que hablar me está distrayendo de la tarea en cuestión. Sé que he errado por el lado de la precaución, solo espero que Voldemort convoque a sus Mortífagos antes de que la caballería entre.

Deja caer la cabeza entre las manos, tirando alternativamente de su cabello y amasando sus sienes. "¿Como sabes todas esas cosas?"

Sonrío sombríamente. "Harry y Hermione me lo han preguntado desde principios de año, pero no podía decirles. No me creerías si te lo dijera."

"Por favor," ruega.

Tomé con recelo a él. "No estaba mintiendo, sabes. Harry habría dicho que tú y él deberían tomar la Copa al mismo tiempo. Ambos habrían sido transportados a Voldemort y habrías muerto. Maldición Asesina. Sin advertencia."

La sangre se drena de su cara. "Tú… ¿eres un vidente?"

Me encojo de hombros. "Algo así." No importa si le digo eso, ya que todo saldrá mañana de todos modos.

Harry ya sabe algo de esto también, aunque ya lo había cubierto con su capa ya que era demasiado cobarde para ver su reacción.

Cedric mira sus manos aún temblorosas durante varios minutos antes de levantar la vista. "¿Dónde está Harry?"

"A salvo," le digo. "Oculto. No puedo decir nada más porque su parte viene más tarde. Como dije, si el momento no es el correcto…"

Se estremece, ya sea por ese pensamiento o por los efectos del Cruciatus, no lo sé. "¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Cómo puedo dejarte hacer esto?"

Hago una mueca. "Prefiero no tener que lastimarte."

"¡No puedo sentarme y no hacer nada mientras arriesgas todo!"

Frunzo el ceño pensando, considerando si debería o no dejarlo entrar para ayudar. ¿Tal vez con el impostor Moody? Pero en su condición… sacudo la cabeza. "Lo siento, Cedric. Vuelve, recibe tratamiento de Pomfrey, besa a tu novia, abraza a tu padre. Con suerte, iré a verte mañana y puedes patearme el culo por esto." Entonces hago una mueca de nuevo. "Suponiendo que Harry, Hermione y Daphne dejen algo para ti."

Sus ojos se hinchan. "¿No lo saben?"

Sacudo la cabeza y me rio sin ningún indicio de alegría. "¿Crees que alguno de ellos me hubiera dejado salir con esto? Estoy asombrado de haber llegado tan lejos." Recordando todas las veces que Hermione y Daphne casi me atrapan… realmente tengo la suerte de haber llegado tan lejos.

Un leve susurro rompe nuestras dos cabezas en la dirección del ruido, pero no aparece nada. "Probablemente deberías enviar esas chispas por mí," dice. "No ahorrarás mucha magia si aparece otra acromántula."

Asiento, considerando si debería o no dejarlo que lo haga. Decido en contra, en caso de que él decida que quiere detenerme. Antes de que pueda considerar demasiado los efectos, levanto la mano y hago mi magia para producir las mismas chispas que Cedric envió a Viktor.

Sus cejas saltan a la línea del cabello. "Me acabo de dar cuenta… ¡has estado usando magia silenciosa sin varita! Han estado diciendo que la Segunda Tarea fue una casualidad…"

Asiento con una pequeña sonrisa. "No es tan bueno como parece, pero es mi única ventaja." Me acerco a la Copa y espero un poco más.

Me mira con ojos asustados y una mandíbula apretada. Abre la boca para decir algo, pero su atención es atraída por un par de figuras en escobas que se dirigen hacia nosotros.

Me estremezco antes de poder detenerme. "Haz que lean sus notas, Cedric," le dije, lanzando su varita hacia él. Antes de que pueda atraparlo y detenerme, agarro la taza y siento un fuerte tirón detrás de mi ombligo. Ociosamente, creo que viajar con llave tiene más sentido ahora, ya que ahí es donde está mi magia.

Me tambaleo a través de cualquier dimensión que atraviese el viaje de traslador y me desplomo en el suelo cuando aterrizo, afortunadamente perdiendo las lápidas cercanas por un corto margen. Eso hubiera sido malo. Sentándome y sacudiéndome, miro alrededor y no veo a nadie. Escucho atentamente pero el cementerio está mortalmente silencioso, excepto por una ligera brisa que susurra los árboles que rodean el cementerio. Me paro, una punzada de preocupación apuñaló en mi corazón pensando en algo que cambié haya arruinado mi trampa, pero un leve raspado hacia el centro del cementerio inmediatamente atrajo mis ojos hacia la figura pesadamente encapuchada que hizo el sonido.

El irracional sentimiento de alivio se ve rápidamente abrumado por el terror paralizante esperado y mucho más razonable. Apenas tengo los medios para levantar mi propia varita cuando la figura me levanta la suya.

"_¡Stupefy!_"

Podría haber levantado un Escudo y probablemente derrotar a Colagusano, pero a medida que se cierra la masa roja de energía arremolinándose, interiormente me siento aliviado de no estar consciente de esta parte.

* * *

El calor de un dolor agudo en mi brazo me despierta lo suficiente como para ver el rostro borroso pero aún horrible de Peter Pettigrew, los ojos brillando con locura y temblando de miedo. Dejé escapar un grito involuntario antes de apretar los dientes por la palpitante herida sangrante. El dolor agudiza mis pensamientos, y me doy cuenta de que todavía estoy en la forma de Harry, así que he estado inconsciente por menos de una hora. Eso no es sorprendente, ya que nadie más está aquí… un hecho que una vez más alivia y aterroriza simultáneamente.

"La s-sangre del enemigo… tomada por la fuerza… resucitarán al Señor Tenebroso," Pettigrew muele entre sus propios dientes apretados mientras sostiene un frasco en mi brazo para recoger la sangre que gotea. Ociosamente, creo que su deuda de vida con Harry no debería hacer que luche así, pero luego veo el muñón de su brazo que solía ser su mano izquierda. Ah, eso probablemente duele.

El cobarde sirviente se tambalea hacia el caldero, con el brazo izquierdo pegado al cuerpo. Apresuradamente vierte mi sangre en el caldero antes de colapsar junto a él. Mis ojos se fijan en el líquido hirviendo cuando se vuelve blanco plateado y comienza a estallar y chisporrotear como el aceite, salpicando gotas brillantes de líquido por todo el borde del caldero y sobre la hierba circundante. Colagusano chilla cuando es golpeado, deteniendo sus sollozos llorosos cuando se aleja de él. Las tenues volutas de humo que se elevan de las gotas salpicadas pronto se ven abrumadas cuando el interior del caldero deja de brillar y comienza a arrojar la misma niebla de color claro. Al forzar mis ojos, veo una sombra oscura que se une lentamente dentro de la niebla. La sombra oscura se aclara y se vuelve sustancial… piel pálida estirada sobre una columna vertebral visible y costillas y un cráneo redondo. Enfrentarse a un Señor Oscuro terriblemente poderoso y sádico es bastante malo en teoría, pero ver su forma esquelética eleva ese terror a un nivel completamente nuevo.

"Vísteme," dice una voz ronca desde el otro lado de la cara de la criatura.

Pettigrew gime audiblemente, un acto que Riddle ignora sorprendentemente. Supongo que debe disfrutar de ser temido, pero seguramente ese nivel de burlas debe agotarse terriblemente rápido. Me parece que el sonido también refuerza mi propio coraje, tal como es.

La figura esquelética, en cambio, extiende sus manos frente a él, aparentemente estudiando su nueva forma, luego, saliendo del caldero, se vuelve hacia mí. Los ojos rojos brillantes y las aberturas para las fosas nasales son mucho más aterradores en persona y mi coraje huye rápidamente una vez más. No trato de devolverle la mirada, ya que sé con certeza que Riddle está quizás al nivel de Dumbledore en Legilimancia. En cambio, hice una mueca – lo que no es terriblemente difícil teniendo en cuenta el latido proveniente de mi antebrazo desnudo y sangrante – y miro las ataduras que rodean mi muñeca. Doy un tirón falso a las cuerdas, esperando que el sociópata se apure a convocar a los Mortífagos antes de que llegue la caballería. Claro que les dije que esperaran, pero ¿realmente me escucharían?

Finalmente, por el rabillo del ojo, lo veo sacar la elegante varita de ceniza blanca del bolsillo de su túnica, luego apuntarla al cobarde y arrojarlo contra la lápida donde estoy atado. Cuando Peter comienza a llorar en voz alta, Riddle echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe cruelmente.

Después de algunos momentos, Pettigrew logra ahogar algunas palabras entre sollozos. "Mi señor… mi señor, lo prometiste… lo prometiste…"

"Extiende tu brazo," dice la criatura con forma de serpiente, casi perezosamente. Debe estar de buen humor.

"Oh, maestro," dice la rata de una manera asquerosamente aliviada, extendiendo su muñón. "Gracias maestro-"

"El otro brazo, Colagusano."

Mi corazón salta entonces por dos razones. Primero, con este intercambio sé que todo va según lo planeado. En segundo lugar, la neblina obstinada que todavía se aferra al suelo finalmente se está disipando, y Nagini, que se desliza lentamente y gira, aparece por primera vez. Tengo que limitarme mentalmente a destruirla de inmediato, ya que los lazos no son un obstáculo para mi magia. Aún es muy temprano. Cuando aparto los ojos del objetivo más importante, Colagusano se derrumba y comienza a gemir de nuevo, sosteniendo la Marca Oscura mucho más oscura en su antebrazo. Voldemort me mira y comienza a contar la historia de su padre muggle y la muerte de su madre. Mientras tanto, evito mirarlo directamente, ya sea una vez más fingiendo luchar contra las cuerdas o buscando en el cementerio a los Mortífagos entrantes.

Efectivamente, estallidos de apariciones comienzan a resonar en el cementerio, poniéndome instantáneamente nervioso. Nagini todavía está fuera de la vista, así que lucho por mantenerme quieto mientras Voldemort continúa su monólogo. Estúpidamente castiga a sus Mortífagos justo en frente de mí, una estupidez que estoy muy feliz de explotar. Sé que el bastardo con cara de serpiente me va a golpear con el Cruciatus en algún momento, pero si quiere esperar hasta que salte la trampa, eso está perfectamente bien para mí.

Sigue y sigue, caminando por su círculo, castigando a sus seguidores, reflexionando sobre su paradero. ¡Y luego Malfoy realmente pregunta cómo vivió! No recuerdo que hable tanto… En realidad estoy considerando liberarme y hacer que este espectáculo salga a la carretera.

"Su madre dejó sobre él las huellas de su sacrificio… esta es una magia antigua, debería haberlo recordado, era una tontería pasarlo por alto… pero no importa." Se vuelve hacia mí y sonríe perversamente, caminando hacia mí con un dedo largo y huesudo extendido. "Puedo tocarlo ahora."

"No lo harás," la feroz voz de Albus Dumbledore resuena en el cementerio. La voz congela a Voldemort en seco, sus ojos rojos se entrecierran en un punto a mi derecha mientras silba enojado. Los Mortífagos más cercanos a Dumbledore giran para mirarlo y se alejan. Giro la cabeza en esa dirección para encontrar un grupo de personas avanzando con cautela hacia los Mortífagos, aunque mi visión está oscurecida por las lápidas. Puedo ver a Dumbledore, McGonagall y, sorprendentemente, a Snape, aunque sé que hay más.

"Fuiste un tonto por venir aquí esta noche, viejo," susurra Riddle, aunque noto que se desliza hacia sus seguidores. "Aunque debo agradecerte por traerme a mis sirvientes. Severus…"

El maestro de pociones no hace ningún movimiento para unirse a Riddle. "Nunca debiste haber matado a Lily Potter," dice, mirando al Señor Oscuro como si fuera un estudiante.

Entonces escucho una voz que me da escalofríos. "_¡Avada Kedavra!_"

Es el gruñido de Moody. A cámara lenta, la enfermiza luz verde parpadea frente a los aturdidos profesores, navegando directamente hacia Snape, cuyos ojos se habían movido rápidamente hacia la fuente de la maldición.

¿Qué pudo haber pasado? ¿Por qué no se detuvo en Hogwarts? Se suponía que Daphne debía cambiar el Multijugos, pero incluso si fallaba, debería haberle dicho a alguien y Crouch aún habría sido detenido. ¡Estoy casi seguro de que las dos notas de Neville, una para su abuela y otra para Madam Bones, habían mencionado al impostor! Definitivamente estaba en el de Gran, ya que Crouch fue uno de los que torturó a su hijo y su esposa. Entonces, ¿qué había pasado? De repente, mi mente vuelve a cada conversación que tuve con Daphne.

"_¿Es cobardía querer garantizar la seguridad de su familia?"_

"_Los Mortífagos se están moviendo de nuevo. La Copa del Mundo fue solo el comienzo, dice, y estarán más desesperados. Por lo tanto, elegir un bando resultará muy brillante, o muy tonto… y lo haríamos ser tonto por no usar la estupidez de otras personas para nuestro propio beneficio."_

"_Ningún respetable Slytherin te permitiría escapar sin descubrir más de tus secretos, supongo."_

Veo su rostro en mi mente mientras hace cada proclamación, ojos azules como el hielo fríos y calculadores. ¡No puede ser!

"_Si yo fuera un Slytherin, ¿no esperarías que considerara que todo lo que haces podría ser una estratagema calculada para extraer mis secretos? ¿No esperarías que me asegure de eso, si solo me estás usando para alcanzar tus propios objetivos, y esos objetivos coinciden con los míos?"_

_Sus ojos se clavan en los míos. "¡No todos los Slytherin son así!"_

_Resoplo. "No, ciertamente no todos los Slytherin son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para lograrlo, pero tú lo eres."_

Ella no lo negó… ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué tan estúpido podría haber sido, confiando en un completo desconocido basado en un fanfiction? Pero…

"_Pero, ¿qué soy para ti? ¿Incluso afectaría tu felicidad si ya no estuviera cerca?"_

"_Si fuera un resultado directo de mis acciones, me afectaría mucho," dice ella._

"_Entonces, si no fuera un resultado directo…" me detuve, dejándola completar el pensamiento._

_Sus ojos permanecen en los míos por un momento, luego se alejan. "…todavía sería infeliz."_

_¿Seguía siendo una estratagema? La emoción en sus ojos, ¿podría ella fingir eso? Entonces aparece la cara de Hermione._

"_Ella se preocupa por ti, William… tal vez tanto como yo, incluso. Si no fue obvio antes, ahora lo es."_

Sin embargo, si puede engañarme, puede engañar a Hermione. ¿Cierto?

_De repente veo estrellas y mi mejilla izquierda está ardiendo. ¡Daphne me abofeteó! Empiezo a estirar la mano para frotar mi mejilla, pero ella agarra ambos lados de mi cara y baja mi cabeza, donde sus labios chocan contra los míos. Estoy tan conmocionado por el torrente de emociones en conflicto que se me viene a la cabeza que cuando me doy cuenta de que nos estamos besando, ella se aleja, mirándome con lágrimas en los ojos._

No puedo creer que ella pueda fingir eso… ¡no podría haberlo hecho! Entonces recuerdo el contexto de la primera conversación, así como una línea particular de la última.

"_Mis padres vendrán, de todos modos."_

De repente me sorprende la imagen del padre de Daphne parado en la puerta de su biblioteca privada, su mirada fría me atraviesa. Todas las veces que hablamos sobre la neutralidad de la familia Greengrass pasan por mi memoria, y de repente tiene sentido.

Su padre.

Con ese pensamiento, el tiempo se reanuda y Snape cae al suelo, aparentemente esquivando la Maldición Asesina por un pelo. Una fracción de segundo después, Moody/Crouch quedó aturdido, desarmado y atado a una lápida.

Voldemort una vez más echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió cruelmente. "Así que esto es todo lo que Albus Dumbledore puede reunir… algunos maestros de escuela, incluido uno mío disfrazado."

"No del todo," suena una nueva voz detrás de Dumbledore. Sirius se para frente a un Remus de aspecto demacrado, sin una pizca de jovialidad en ninguno de los Merodeadores. Arthur y Bill Weasley deben haberse reunido con ellos también, porque aparecen al lado de Remus. "Liberarás a mi ahijado," dice Sirius en un tono dominante.

Por el rabillo del ojo noto que Snape se pone rígido, pero sus ojos nunca dejan la amenaza más peligrosa.

Voldemort simplemente se ríe de nuevo. "Todavía los superamos en número de dos a uno, ¿crees que alguno de ustedes tiene la oportunidad de salir de aquí con vida?"

Cuando me vuelvo para mirar al jactancioso Señor Oscuro, veo a Nagini a mi izquierda, alejándose de los recién llegados. No puedo dejar que se escape.

Lo que pasa con _fiendfyre_ es que no se necesita mucha habilidad o poder para lanzarse. Lo que sí requiere poder y concentración es en realidad controlarlo. Entonces, cuando saco suficiente energía para un Reducto del tamaño de Hermione, una ardiente leona salta de mi mano izquierda, cruza la distancia entre Nagini y yo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y envuelve a la enorme pitón en una gritona, gruñona orgía de destrucción. Un aullido de ira, ya sea de Voldemort o su Horrocrux – o ambos – precede a un diluvio de la varita del maníaco que alcanza el _fiendfyre_ antes de que pueda crecer demasiado. Pero el daño ya está hecho. La serpiente ya no existe más que cenizas arrastradas por el agua conjurada, y sería imposible distinguir lo que solía ser una serpiente de lo que solía ser la flora lo suficientemente desafortunada como para estar cerca. Antes de que se apagaran las brillantes llamas, capté un destello, un reflejo desde detrás de una de las lápidas muy por detrás de donde Nagini se deslizaba.

_Harry._

Mi corazón da un salto al saber que él está allí y aparentemente sigue mi plan. Decidiendo que ya no puedo fingir que estoy indefenso y que ahora es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para promulgar la fase dos, me libero de mis ataduras y me pongo de pie mientras Voldemort observa con los ojos muy abiertos y ardientes. El silencio en el cementerio es ensordecedor. Para presumir un poco más, invoco mi varita inútil sin decir una palabra y empiezo a girarla… una habilidad que he mejorado bastante en seis meses. Luego lo guardo en mi bolsillo y extiendo mi mano a mi grupo de mis aliados sin mirar. "¡No interfiera, director! Tú tampoco, Sirius. Tom Riddle y yo tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes." Me arriesgo a echar un vistazo a Dumbledore y lo veo mirándome en estado de shock, la varita anciana cayendo lentamente a su lado. Esa debe ser la gota que colmó el vaso… creo que él lo sabe, ahora. ¿Pero qué va a hacer al respecto? Espero haberlo sorprendido lo suficiente como para terminar esto.

"_Harry_," varios de ellos sisean, pero los ignoro.

"Conoces la Profecía, director," digo con calma. Escucho jadeos desde esa dirección, y veo que los ojos de Voldemort se abren. "Oh, es cierto, el Profesor Snape solo te trajo las dos primeras líneas, ¿no? Aquí hay otras dos: _cualquiera debe morir de la mano del otro, porque ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobrevive_. No esperábamos eso, o tú sí, ¿mi amigo mestizo?"

"_¡CRUCIO!"_

Aw, mierda. Realmente desearía tener mis Escudos rúnicos ahora mismo. Empujo un torrente masivo de magia en un escudo alrededor de mi mano derecha para interceptar el ardiente carmesí lo suficiente como para esquivarlo – más cerca de Harry, por si acaso. Cuando dejo caer el escudo, el impacto pulveriza la lápida detrás de mí, esparciendo astillas de piedra y polvo por toda mi espalda y mi lado derecho. "¿Una maldición bloqueable, Tom?" Intento ocultar mi miedo ante la inmensa tensión que esa breve exposición ejerció sobre mis reservas mágicas, pero todavía me escapo un estremecimiento, así que rápidamente hablo para tratar de cubrirlo. "¿Estabas escuchando la Profecía? Supongo que el hijo de un Muggle y un Squib no sabría nada mejor, ¿verdad?"

"¡SUFICIENTE! _¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

Me dejo caer y me aplasto en el suelo justo cuando una mancha carmesí intercepta la luz verde enfermiza, provocando jadeos tanto de los profesores como de los Mortífagos. Harry de alguna manera detuvo su impulso de tal manera que colapsó justo en frente de mí, y mi corazón se detiene cuando veo la forma deshuesada en que cae. Sus ojos están cerrados, afortunadamente, porque no creo que pueda soportar ver cómo se ven en este momento, y su cabello rebelde se ha caído de tal manera que su cicatriz de rayo parecía estar en exhibición. Mientras lo veo se desvanece de un rojo furioso a un bronceado pálido – no es diferente de cualquier otra cicatriz.

De repente me golpea: eso no es un rayo.

"¿Cuál es el significado de esto?" Exige Voldemort, pero lo ignoro, mi mente abriendo nuevas posibilidades.

Lo entiendo. Girándome para tomar la mano extendida de Harry, la apreté ligeramente, esperando no haber destruido nuestra única oportunidad de…

Harry interrumpe mis pensamientos y me devuelve el ligero apretón. Comienzo a reírme, dejando que crezca hasta convertirse en una risa a toda velocidad mientras me paro, sabiendo que espantaría a todos. Empiezo a moverme lentamente hacia un lado para que Harry pueda tener una oportunidad clara. "Tú," le digo, cortando mi risa que con suerte se había vuelto un poco malvada. Luego abro mi mano derecha, con la palma hacia arriba, invocando la luz verde brillante de la Maldición Asesina. "Harry Potter," digo yo, "no será asesinado por gente como tú, Tom-"

Pero mis burlas diseñadas para mantener su atención en mí están interrumpidas por una repentina náusea que no he sentido por tres dosis de Multijugos. ¡No! ¡Ahora no! ¡Debo haber estado inconsciente por más tiempo de lo que pensaba! Antes de que pueda meter las manos en el bolsillo, donde tengo una dosis más, tropiezo de lado cuando una de las piernas se estira antes que la otra.

Voldemort, por supuesto, comprende al instante. "¡Impostor! _¡CRUCIO!_"

Apresuradamente, saco otra ola masiva de magia como escudo, pero sé que no puedo esquivar. Intento eliminar el hechizo con el escudo de mi mano, aunque eso nunca había funcionado en la práctica. Aquí tampoco funciona. El enojado destello carmesí devora mi energía mágica como si no fuera nada y cada nervio que termina en mi cuerpo explota en el dolor más insoportable imaginable.

La voz de Hermione se extiende por todo el cementerio antes de que pueda gritar con un dolor inimaginable. "¡WILLIAM, NO!"

Solo así, el dolor se fue, pero Voldemort rugió una vez más, furioso por todas las interrupciones de sus planes. "_¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

Mientras grita la última palabra de la Maldición Asesina, el tiempo se ralentiza una vez más. En un instante comprendo varios hechos, primero, Harry ha vuelto a su Saeta de Fuego, apuntando a la derecha de Voldemort. Hermione, por su voz, comenzó a correr hacia mí. Los hechizos brotan de todo el cementerio, y me doy cuenta de que los Aurores deben haber llegado y comenzaron a disparar contra los Mortífagos al mismo tiempo que los Profesores y Sirius. Voldemort no apunta a mí ni a Harry. Lo que significa…

"¡NO!" Mi cuerpo explota con luz blanca y de repente mi cuerpo ya no se siente como si me estuviera moviendo a través del agua, me pongo de pie de un salto, corriendo hacia Hermione, tratando desesperadamente de alcanzar la enfermiza luz verde. Intento conjurar una pared, pero puedo ver partículas individuales que se forman demasiado lentamente para protegerla. Mi única oportunidad, me doy cuenta mientras me muevo, es sacarla del camino y esperar que Harry llegue allí y agarre la cara de Voldemort antes de que pueda salir con otro hechizo.

Los ojos de Hermione, que deben haber estado en el hechizo, se desplazan lentamente hacia mí y luego se abren aún más lentamente. Ella ya estaba tratando de caer al suelo, pero con el tamaño de la maldición verde que ahora está a mi lado, sé que no será lo suficientemente rápido. Me agacho y salto, sabiendo que probablemente romperé algunos de sus huesos, pero mejor huesos rotos que estar muerto. Mi cuerpo cubre el de ella mientras chocamos, y tomo su cabeza en ambos brazos de tal manera que con suerte estará protegida del impacto.

De repente siento un dolor desgarrador por detrás, y al instante sé que la Maldición Asesina ha golpeado.

No fui lo suficientemente rápido.

En mi estado de ralentización del tiempo, siento que estalla en esta nueva fuente de magia, y me doy cuenta de lo que debe significar la luz blanca… es mi vida, o mi alma, o lo que sea que aproveché cuando salvé a Fleur. Me doy cuenta de que mi percepción y movimiento más rápidos fue la razón por la cual, a partir de las imágenes de la Segunda Tarea, solo parecía estar envuelto en una llama blanca durante una fracción de segundo. Y ahora está siendo arrancada por la peor de las Maldiciones Imperdonables. Me vuelvo a tirar mentalmente a la corriente, luego grito mentalmente en agonía mientras simplemente arranca la magia y continúa atacando incluso la parte que acabo de salvar.

Golpeamos el suelo y rodamos, y mis ojos inmediatamente encuentran a Harry con una mano agarrando la cara silenciosa de Voldemort y la otra agarrando la varita del monstruo antes de continuar rodando.

La visión de Harry inmediatamente convierte mis pensamientos en su llamada cicatriz de rayo. Si lo voy a perder de todos modos… dibujo la misma runa – no un rayo, sino una runa. No una cicatriz nacida de la magia más oscura, sino una bendición de la madre de Harry. Una runa, _eihwaz_, la runa de defensa, acusada de la vida de un ser querido. Dibujo la runa donde yace mi mano, la frente de Hermione, excepto que la dibujo hacia arriba en lugar de hacia los lados, y arranco la magia de mi vida del apretón cruel y vicioso de la Maldición Asesina para verterla en la herida. El corte se cierra incluso antes de que su sangre tenga la oportunidad de escapar, y sigo desgarrando mi magia, instintivamente empujándola hacia ella, cargando la runa.

Mis sentidos comienzan a irse. Mi audición ya está distorsionada por mi percepción sesgada del tiempo, por lo que ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que se desvanece mientras sigo rasgando y empujando. Mi visión se vuelve borrosa y se oscurece. Rasgar y empujar. Nos hemos detenido, pero pierdo la sensación de la piel de Hermione debajo de la mía. Rasgar y empujar. El olor del cabello de Hermione, justo contra mi nariz, es el último. Rasgar y empujar.

Rasgo y empujo por una eternidad.

Rasgo y empujo, rasgo y empujo hasta que la luz blanca se va.


	27. Epilogo

**Epilogo: Cartas de los Muertos y Difuntos**

Decidí no saltarme este día. No tenía ganas de nada; de hecho, la idea de saltármelo hace que me duela el corazón. En cambio, camino lentamente de regreso a la sala común de Ravenclaw, pasando a mis compañeros de casa como de costumbre. Sin embargo, hay algo extraño en ellos hoy. ¿Esa simpatía está grabada en sus caras? No, ellos también deben estar tristes por William. Él era un buen amigo.

Desearía no haber pensado en él otra vez. No me gusta llorar

Cuando entro en mi dormitorio, me alegro por la interrupción de tener una pequeña caja marrón al pie de mi cama con una nota adjunta. Intrigada, me siento y leo la tarjeta.

_Luna_

_Si todavía estoy presente, devuélveme este paquete. De lo contrario, ábrelo y distribuye los paquetes más pequeños dentro._

_\- William_

No pude evitarlo, las lágrimas frescas cayeron una vez más. Trate de alejarlas lo suficiente como para ver lo que estoy haciendo, lo que no funciona hasta que realmente abro la caja y extiendo los seis paquetes más pequeños del mismo tamaño, envueltos en papel marrón, cada uno con una nota adjunta. Me parece que el primero está dirigido a mí, así que rápidamente abro el sobre.

_Querida Luna,_

_Fuiste el primer estudiante de Hogwarts con el que hablé, ¿lo sabías? Lo siento por ese día en el tren, admito que te estaba molestando un poco. Desearía no haberlo hecho. Como eres la persona que conozco desde hace más tiempo y has tenido un efecto tan profundo en mí el año pasado, sentí que podrías ser el mejor para ofrecerlos._

_Hablando de estos regalos, lamento lo que sucedió, sea lo que sea. Obviamente desde que escribí esto, sabía que algo me podría haber pasado. Solo espero que todo lo demás haya salido bien. Si solo soy yo quien se fue, como espero, entonces no te sientas mal por eso, porque de todos modos no pertenecía a tu mundo. No sé sobre el alcance del poder que posees, pero no me sorprendería si descubrieras al menos algo de eso. Pregúntale a Harry o Hermione sobre esto en algún momento después de que les des sus cartas._

_Luna, eres una joven hermosa y brillante. Estoy muy feliz de conocerte durante el año pasado. El elemento al que se adjunta esta carta… bueno, tenía la intención de conservarlo yo mismo y ofrecerte una copia más tarde, pero dado que ya no necesito posesiones materiales, te lo dejo a ti para que hagas lo que quieras. Cuando descubras por qué hice lo que hice, no te culpo si te deshaces de él. Lo sé, soy literalmente incapaz de culparte ahora, pero incluso si pudiera, no lo haría._

_Adiós Luna. Nunca cambies por nadie excepto por ti mismo, porque te amo tal como eres y te amaría sin importar quién decidas ser. Te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo._

_Lo siento._

_Todo mi amor,_

_William_

Cierro los ojos para dejar que el torrente de emociones me atraviese. Tristeza, sobre todo… la tristeza más dolorosa desde que murió mi madre. Pero también hay una ligereza que no estaba allí antes, porque tuvo que decir adiós. Mi madre nunca lo hizo, y todavía me pregunto a veces qué habría dicho. Cuidadosamente abro el paquete más pequeño y el tenue control que tenía sobre mis emociones se hace añicos.

Lloro en mi cama. Lloro más fuerte de lo que lo he hecho en mucho tiempo.

No sé cuántas veces la imagen reproduce a William apretándome a su lado y besándome encima de la cabeza. En algún momento entra uno de mis compañeros de cuarto y se da vuelta rápidamente, en ese momento me doy cuenta con horror de que estoy guardando las últimas notas de William de todos los demás. Limpiándome e intentando en vano hacerme parecer al menos algo presentable, coloco la nueva foto junto a la que me regaló para Navidad, y voy a cumplir el último deseo de mi amigo.

* * *

Me siento con la cabeza entre las manos, sabiendo que podría haber hecho más. ¿Por qué no hice más? Gran dice que no es mi culpa, pero no puedo evitarlo. Todos parecen tan felices de que Voldemort se haya ido para siempre, pero…

De repente, un ligero toque en mi hombro me hace saltar. Mi cabeza se levanta cuando me siento asqueado por mi debilidad, pero mi asco se desvanece cuando veo a Luna. Solo que no es la Luna a la que estoy acostumbrado. La mirada feliz y soñadora en sus ojos se ha ido, reemplazada por los mismos ojos embrujados y enrojecidos que vi en el espejo esta mañana. Su cabello es aún más desordenado que el de Hermione. Otra lágrima se une a las rayas por su rostro, y sin palabras me entrega un pequeño paquete con una nota dirigida a mí, y le da una idéntica a Ron, que está sentado al otro lado de la mesa.

"Qué… ¿qué es esto?" dice mi voz quebrada, en la cual una burbuja de asco emerge una vez más.

"De William," dice ella, antes de que las lágrimas vuelvan a llenar sus ojos. Me da un abrazo rápido y sale corriendo del pasillo.

Miro en estado de shock la carta y el paquete por un momento antes de romperlo.

_Hola Neville,_

_Bueno, si estás leyendo esto, significa que me he ido. Si te conozco tan bien como creo, probablemente te estés castigando un poco. No sé el alcance de lo que sucedió, pero si se trata solo de mí, entonces no. Mi plan siempre fue peligroso, y a sabiendas manipulé a todos, incluso a Harry, para ejecutarlo. Si todo salió según lo planeado… bueno, casi todo… entonces todos los demás salieron bien. Si no, lo siento mucho. Si quieres saber por qué hice lo que hice, pregúntale a Harry o Hermione cuando estén listos. Si alguien o Merlín no lo permita, los dos se fueron conmigo… bueno, cuento con que me odies tanto como me odiaría a mí mismo._

_Eres un amigo fuerte, valiente y leal, Neville, y no merecías mis manipulaciones. Lo siento. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí este año. Serás un gran Lord Longbottom, nunca lo dudes ni por un momento._

_Sinceramente,_

_William_

Mis lágrimas caen libremente ante la imagen de todos nosotros en el grupo de entrenamiento sonriendo y riendo alegremente. Recuerdo cuando Colin tomó la fotografía y William fue inmediatamente a hablar con él. ¿Cuánto tiempo lo supo? No es justo… no es justo que se haya ido sin que yo pueda decirle que no me importa lo que hizo. Él y Harry nos salvaron de Voldemort, ¿cómo podrían algunas mentiras blancas superar eso?

Una determinación me llena para honrar su memoria, y dirijo todos mis pensamientos hacia formas de lograrlo.

* * *

Recuerdo que cuando murió mi vecino, estaba muy triste a pesar de que Daph y yo no estábamos muy unidos con él, ya que no lo habíamos visto en unos años. Era un viejo tan amable; él siempre tenía un regalo u otro cuando nos colábamos allí. Ese fue el alcance de mi experiencia con la muerte. Ambos grupos de mis abuelos murieron en algún momento antes de que yo naciera, y nunca pensé en preguntar sobre ellos. Mis padres tampoco tenían hermanos, así que no tuve tías ni tíos.

Pero cuando el grupo reapareció y vi a Hagrid levantar el cuerpo sin vida de William, no pude respirar. Al principio no lo creía, pero con las lágrimas en los ojos y las miradas en sus caras, no podría haber sido una de sus bromas, por mucho que esperaba. Daph siempre me dijo que las chicas Slytherin no lloran donde alguien pueda verlas, pero había una humedad ardiente que me caía por la cara antes de que me diera cuenta. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo cuando mi madre me impidió ir con él.

No quería volver a Hogwarts, porque ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en él… esperando que dé vuelta en cada esquina frente a mí o camine en la habitación con Hermione o Daphne en su brazo. Siempre estuvo muy feliz a pesar de algunas de las cosas tristes que me contó. Fue fácil recordar las grandes cosas; fuera de la sala común cuando me invitó al Baile, en el Gran Salón donde bailamos… pero fueron las pequeñas cosas que aparecieron en todas partes las que más dolieron. Una sonrisa alentadora aquí, un pequeño apretón allí. Ni siquiera puedo sentarme en la sala común sin esperar que Tracey venga y diga que alguien quiere hablar conmigo. Solo estoy a salvo en mi cama, donde solo mi colgante me recuerda a él. Traté de ocultarlo, pero eso solo duele mucho peor.

Los pensamientos familiares y circulares son ahuyentados por un suave golpe en la puerta, y automáticamente me apresuro hacia la puerta con una horrible y vana esperanza de que William esté del otro lado, aunque sé que eso es imposible. Lo abro para revelar una Luna que parece tan molesta como yo. Entonces me siento mal al pensarlo, ya que ella lo conocía por más tiempo, por lo que probablemente sea aún peor.

Saca un pequeño paquete del tamaño de un libro y lo sostiene. "De William." Mi corazón salta por una fracción de segundo antes de darme cuenta de que sus lágrimas están fluyendo nuevamente. Rápidamente la abrazo antes de que mis propias represas exploten y los dos nos derrumbemos en el suelo. No pasan palabras entre nosotros, y no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo pasa antes de que pueda sentarme y abrir la carta.

_Querida Stori,_

_Si estás leyendo esto, entonces sucedió algo malo. Lamento eso. Nunca quise que formaras parte de lo que estaba haciendo debido a esta posibilidad, no porque pensara que eras demasiado joven o simplemente incapaz. Le prometí a Daphne, pero lo más importante es que me preocupaba demasiado por ti. Solo espero que todos los demás hayan salido bien._

_Pero ahora que me he ido, como te prometí, puedes descubrir todo lo que desees saber. Hay demasiado para escribir en una carta, pero Harry y Hermione son los que más saben. Sin embargo, si tu hermana no está demasiado enojada conmigo, también puede descubrirlo._

_Gracias por ser mi cita para la Bola de Yulle y ayudarme a disfrutarlo. Realmente espero no haber sido una cita tan mala, a pesar de que no tuve la oportunidad de enfrentar a una joven tan hermosa y elegante. Te mereces una vida larga, pacífica y feliz, y solo puedo esperar, a través de mis acciones engañosas en la Tercera Tarea, ayudé con eso._

_Adiós, mi dulce Stori. Cuida de tu hermana. Las amo a ambas por todo lo que han hecho por mí._

_Todo mi amor,_

_William_

No sé cuánto tiempo mire la carta después de terminar, pero Luna se había ido y me ardían los ojos por derramar demasiadas lágrimas. El envoltorio del paquete estaba mojado… probablemente empapado y arruinado de lo que sea que esté adentro. Con un grito ahogado, rasgué el paquete para encontrar un marco de imagen muy parecido al que Daph había recibido para Navidad del que estaba tan celoso, excepto que el mío era aún más hermoso. La imagen de William y yo bailando en el Baile me hizo sonreír y doler al mismo tiempo, y saque la imagen y la carta hacia mi pecho mientras me dejaba caer sobre mi espalda.

Lo amaba, lo sé con seguridad, ahora. Tal vez como un hermano, tal vez… bueno, no importa ahora. Cualquiera de los dos pensamientos duele tanto. Solo desearía haberle dicho.

* * *

¿Por qué?

La misma pregunta me ha provocado cada momento de vigilia y en cada uno de mis sueños. El último es peor… mucho peor, cuando veo su rostro retorcido de angustia por mi traición. ¿Por qué dejé que mi padre me detuviera? ¡No sabía lo que estaba en juego! Pero no pudo, y por eso es mi culpa. William era brillante… un tipo de brillante completamente extraño, pero brillante de todos modos, así que fue mi fracaso para detener a Crouch lo que anuló su plan. ¿Por qué no lo hice de todos modos?

¿Por qué?

De repente, me doy cuenta, después de escucharlo de nuevo, que tocar a la puerta es lo que me despertó esta vez.

"¿Daph?" La voz apagada de Tracey cruza la puerta.

No contesto

"Daph, alguien está aquí para verte," dice con la voz llena de emoción.

Irracionalmente, mi corazón salto al pensar que podría ser William… que el cuerpo que Hagrid se llevó no era suyo. El vacío aburrido se convierte en una tortura penetrante una vez más, y ninguna cantidad de ejercicios de Oclumancia pudo ahuyentarlo. "No," es todo lo que puedo decir. Mi garganta está en carne viva, así que mi voz es ronca.

"Es Luna, tiene un paquete para ti. Es de… de William," dice, con la voz enganchada en su nombre. Escucharlo en voz alta duele mucho más que solo pensar en él. "Ella ya dejó uno con Stori pero no dejará que nadie más tome el tuyo."

El cuchillo gira aún más, pero lo merezco. Llego a la puerta y me lleva un minuto concentrarme lo suficiente como para deshacer el hechizo de bloqueo. Por otro lado, Tracey está de pie con Luna, la última de las cuales se parece mucho a mí. Tracey también está llorando ahora, aparentemente atrapada en nuestras emociones. Luna me entrega el paquete, luego me sorprende dándome un abrazo rápido antes de salir corriendo. Un abrazo de la chica que nunca hubiera conocido sin William me duele tanto como la mirada acusadora y sin vida que veo en los ojos de William cada vez que cierro los míos.

"Me aseguraré de que salga bien," murmura Tracey, secándose la cara y siguiendo a Luna.

Intentando armarme de valor, abro la carta.

_Querida Daphne,_

_Si estás leyendo esto, entonces no voy a molestarte más. Sí, estoy seguro de que me equivoqué en algún lugar a lo largo de la línea. Con suerte no me equivoqué demasiado y soy el único que no está allí para celebrar. Si me equivoqué aún más, bueno, lamento no haber dirigido tu mente astuta a esta tarea como había prometido originalmente. Luché con la pregunta larga y duramente, pero al final decidí que no podía compartir mi plan debido al riesgo para mí. Para eso es tonto que los Gryffindors sean buenos, ¿verdad? Ya sea que lo exploté a lo grande o si soy el único que falta en la fiesta, siéntete libre de burlarte de mí en mi tumba, donde sea que termine siendo si tengo una._

_Sé que siempre me impides decir lo que pienso sobre ti, pero esta vez voy a aprovechar mi audiencia cautiva. Me refería a todos. Sabes que eres hermosa, así que ni siquiera tengo que describir esos penetrantes ojos azul hielo que me fascinaron tanto, o tú vestido de la Bola de Yulle que los acentuó perfectamente. La foto que te regalé para Navidad… No necesitaba mi propia copia porque nunca podría olvidar tu sonrisa ese día. El regalo adjunto es de la misma manera. Espero que te haga reír – tu verdadera risa – tanto como me hizo reír. El mundo es un lugar más brillante con él._

_Sin embargo, sé que podrías estar enojado conmigo. De hecho, lo más probable es que no solo por el fracaso de mi plan de funcionar exactamente como esperaba, sino porque te manipulé junto con todos los demás. Tal vez como Slytherin me puedas perdonar por eso más fácil que los demás, pero de cualquier manera, lo siento. Hace tiempo que te das cuenta de que sabía algunas cosas que no deberías saber, y tenías razón. Si deseas saber más, les contaré la historia completa a Harry y Hermione. Pero sé que me arriesgué contigo, y me alegro de haberlo hecho. Nunca podría haber hecho lo que hice sin ti, así que gracias. Solo espero que haya sido suficiente._

_Adiós Daphne. Perdón por todo. Si el otro chico está en el mismo lugar que yo, entonces espero que tengas una vida larga, tranquila y feliz que te mereces. Si no, bueno, espero que ayudes a ponerlo donde pertenece, porque sé que tendrías éxito donde fallé. Sé que cuidarás a Stori, por lo que no tengo que decirte… pero ella será tan fuerte como tú algún día. Las amo a ambas por todo lo que han hecho por mí este año._

_Todo mi amor,_

_William_

_PD: Me besaste después de que escribí esto, y sé que dijiste que no fue solo tuyo, pero… no sé qué habría pasado con nosotros, con Hermione, y luego está Harry… bueno, no sé qué decir, excepto que te amo. Sé que nunca lo dije en voz alta antes, pero lo hago ahora. Puede que no te importe o quieras escuchar eso después de mañana, pero… está bien, ha pasado una hora desde que comencé a escribir esta posdata, y no creo que vaya a averiguar qué decir. Pase lo que pase, solo quiero que seas feliz. Lo siento por todo._

No pensé que podría producir más lágrimas, pero aparentemente estaba equivocada. Por supuesto, él no sabía sobre mi traición cuando escribió esto, por lo que cada cumplido es otro giro del cuchillo. Estoy enojada con él, porque cometió un gran error – confiar en mí. Merezco cada onza de miseria, así que rasgo la envoltura para encontrar otra imagen. Miro a William echar un beso en mi mejilla justo antes de empujarlo, luego se tropieza y cae al suelo riendo histéricamente. Recuerdo que en ese momento me mira y dice que ni siquiera lo lamenta remotamente. Odio mi pasado por la cara que le hago. Me odio por estar lejos. El cosquilleo de sus labios sobre los míos… hace un momento, hace toda una vida… hace que la traición sea aún más agonizante.

Estoy decidida a hablar con Hermione y obtener toda la historia, y contarle cómo la traicioné también, besándolo. Tal vez eso haga que me grite y me maldiga y me diga que todo es mi culpa, pero de alguna manera lo dudo. Coloco las dos fotos boca abajo por un momento, pero luego las vuelvo a colocar y me obligo a mirarlas. Después de todo, ¿cómo puedo enfrentar a los mejores amigos de William si ni siquiera puedo enfrentarme a mí misma?

* * *

Todo el día mi mente se alterna entre estar enojado, horrorizado y asombrado por los acontecimientos del año pasado, especialmente… ¿anoche? ¿Hace dos noches? No me acuerdo. Todo ha sido un borrón de lágrimas… lágrimas de mi mejor amigo restante, lágrimas de los ojos escandalosamente grandes de un extraño elfo doméstico, lágrimas propias. Nadie más se acerca a nosotros excepto Neville y Ron, y ninguno sabe qué decir. Simplemente se sientan un rato y luego se van. Hermione no dice nada, solo me aprieta fuerte, aunque eso duele tanto como cuando se detiene. Su presencia me recuerda a William, a lo que el extraño estadounidense había hecho por nosotros este año. Él debería ser el que está aquí, no yo.

Él sabía. Todo este tiempo, lo supo. Estaba horrorizado y enojado cuando me ató, pero cuando vi sus lágrimas y escuché su explicación fue puro terror abyecto. Debería haberme liberado antes de que me aturdiera. Sé que podría haberlo hecho de alguna manera, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido por lo que dijo. Podría haberlo hecho, y él todavía estaría aquí, en los brazos de Hermione donde debería estar.

¿Pero todavía habría podido…? Lo dudo. Esa es la peor parte… entró, totalmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, e hizo lo que yo no pude hacer. Él mató a Nagini. Debilitó la forma de Voldemort para tener la misma debilidad que tenía Quirrell. Salvó a Hermione. Simplemente terminé el trabajo, y ahora obtengo todo el crédito y él queda enterrado y olvidado.

_Maldita sea, William_. Pensar en su nombre trae lágrimas frescas a mis ojos ya que, una vez más, el conocimiento de que nunca volveré a hablar con él perfora mi corazón. _Maldición, ¿por qué lo hiciste?_

"P-Probablemente diga porque en esto," dice una voz, sorprendiéndome cuando me doy cuenta de que expresé ese último pensamiento en voz alta.

Es Luna, mirándome con los ojos hinchados, el cabello tan hinchado como el de Hermione, sosteniendo dos paquetes. Mis ojos escogen mi nombre con la letra aguda y sesgada de William.

"Lo sabía," digo tontamente.

Luna asiente. "Mis últimas entregas… yo… no pude… sus últimos deseos…" se derrumba y huye cuando Hermione y yo tomamos nuestros paquetes.

"Yo… no puedo…" dice Hermione, abrazando el paquete y enterrando su rostro entre mi hombro y el sofá.

El recordatorio físico trae lágrimas frescas a mis ojos, pero me obligo a abrir la carta. Necesito saber por qué.

_Querido Harry,_

_Si estás leyendo esto, entonces al menos algo salió bien mañana, o probablemente ayer para ti. Planeo disculparme profusamente cuando hago lo que tengo que hacer, pero en caso de que no me creyeras, insisto en que siento mucho haberte manipulado todo este tiempo. Temo positivamente la mirada que me darás cuando tome tu lugar. Si estás leyendo esto, entonces el mejor resultado posible es que Hermione está sentada a tu lado y todos los demás están bien, sin contar a Riddle y sus seguidores. Si ese no es el caso… bueno, probablemente me odies lo suficiente como para haber quemado esta carta en cenizas antes de leer hasta aquí. Si no lo has hecho, siéntete libre de hacerlo con las pocas cosas que tengo y finge que soy yo, luego trata mi cuerpo como cualquier otro Mortífago sin nombre, porque merezco algo peor._

_Si todo lo demás salió bien, entonces espero que todavía no estés tan feliz como lo estaría yo si todavía pudiera tener sentimientos. Sin embargo, deberías estarlo. Sabes que no pertenecía a tu mundo, pero no sabes por qué. Sí, sabía lo que iba a pasar, a menos que lo cambiara. De hecho, pensé que me atrapaste cuando dejé escapar que sabía que el rehén de Fleur era su hermana. Un resumen rápido:_

_Tú y Cedric habrían agarrado la Copa al mismo tiempo, y Colagusano habría matado a Cedric de inmediato. Voldemort habría resucitado con tu sangre, y tu toque no hubiera sido suficiente para matarlo. Lo hubieras detenido en un duelo y hubieras escapado con el cuerpo de Cedric. Nadie te hubiera creído, excepto tus amigos y Dumbledore._

_El próximo año, el Daily Prophet habría llevado a cabo una campaña de desprestigio contra los dos, y todavía nadie les creería sobre Voldemort, por lo que habría crecido en poder y en números. Te habría engañado para que vinieras a recuperar la Profecía de la que te hablé enviándote una visión a través de tu cicatriz donde estaba torturando a Sirius. Tú y tus amigos – a quienes habrías entrenado en la Sala de los Menesteres (así lo supe yo) habrían caído en ello a pesar de la insistencia de Hermione de que era una trampa. Sirius y muchos otros habrían venido a rescatarte de la emboscada, y tu padrino habría muerto._

_El año después de eso, Dumbledore intentaría recuperar el anillo Horrocrux y es fatalmente maldecido. Su último acto es salvar a Draco. Voldemort obliga a Malfoy a dejar que una banda de Mortífagos entre al castillo y Snape mata a Dumbledore para hacer que Voldemort piense que Snape está de su lado._

_No habrías vuelto a Hogwarts para tu último año, en el que Voldemort prácticamente se hizo cargo del Ministerio y de Hogwarts. Habría aprendido sobre los Horrocruxes el año anterior pero no tenía idea de dónde estaban. Tú, Hermione y Ron abandonarían la escuela y los encontrarían, ¡incluso irrumpirían en Gringotts y escaparían en un dragón! Regresarías para la batalla final, donde Voldemort te golpearía con una Maldición Asesina destruyendo su propio Horrocrux, Neville mataría a Nagini con la Espada de Gryffindor, y luego derrotarías a Voldemort en un duelo. Voy a contarte al menos algo de esto mañana para que me creas, así que espero que funcione._

_Sirius y Dumbledore no son los únicos que habrían muerto. Fred Weasley, Remus, Tonks (que ya tenía un bebé), el verdadero Moody, Amelia Bones, Snape, Colin Creevey, Lavender, Dobby, Hedwig… todos se habrían ido. Esa tampoco es una lista completa – solo las que recuerdo – y no necesito decirte lo horrible que hubiera sido para los Muggles durante el año bajo Voldemort._

_Entonces eso es lo que estaba enfrentando. Podría haber expuesto a Crouch como un impostor a principios de año – en caso de que no se te haya ocurrido, por eso siempre tuve miedo de él – pero tenía miedo del resultado. Voldemort habría encontrado una nueva forma de secuestrarte, o simplemente usaría a otra persona y desarrollaría otra defensa contra ti. Pensé que de esta manera tenía la mejor oportunidad de éxito, suponiendo que pudiera jugar mi parte._

_Sin embargo, no sé si puedo. Si lo pienso demasiado, tiemblo tanto que no puedo escribir. Bueno, está en el pasado para ti, así que no tiene sentido cargarte con mis miedos, aunque si estás leyendo esto, supongo que estaban justificados. Espero haber tenido éxito en el resto, pero si no, lo siento. Si fracasé, es posible que no sepa lo suficiente como para decir qué va a pasar ahora, pero sé que puedes tomarlo desde aquí. Tus amigos son tu mayor activo, así que nunca cometas el error de alejarlos._

_Adiós Harry. No sé qué pasó, así que no sé cómo te sientes acerca de mí, pero quiero que sepas que fue un honor, y realmente pienso en ti como un hermano._

_Amor,_

_William_

_P.D. Ah, esto es incómodo, pero realmente no me importa lo que le pase a mi cuerpo. Si queda algo, tal vez Dumbledore o San Mungo, o el Departamento de Misterios quisiera diseccionarme y descubrir qué soy exactamente. El Sombrero Seleccionador me dijo que habría estado en Ravenclaw si no hubiera pedido ir a Gryffindor, así que si alguien puede aprender algo de mi cuerpo…_

_P.P.D. Último consejo fraternal: no voy a decirte qué hacer con tu vida amorosa, pero si dejas que los recuerdos de los muertos y los difuntos te alejen de cualquier relación potencial, apareceré mágicamente de nuevo – más grande y más fuerte – solo para personalmente incendiar gratamente tu trasero. Hermione, Daph, Stori, Luna… cada una de ellos es jodidamente increíble y se merecen a alguien jodidamente increíble, como tú. Cuento contigo para patear el trasero de sus novios si alguno de esos novios no lo sabe. Solo porque las chicas sean inteligentes sobre otras cosas no significa que serán inteligentes sobre eso._

_P.P.P.D. No les digas que dije eso. O sí, supongo, ya que podrían desquitarse contigo._

_P.P.P.P.D. Que cada dios condene mi alma a cada tortura eterna si Hermione no está allí, pero sí lo está, haz que lea su carta._

* * *

Una risa ronca me sobresalta de mi escondite contra el sofá, y me inclino hacia atrás para encontrar a Harry mirando la carta, sonriendo entre lágrimas. "Él quiere que leas tu carta," dice, luego se recuesta y se ríe un poco más. "Sabía que no querrías hacerlo, como si supiera todo lo demás." Harry niega con la cabeza y sonríe con tristeza, dándome un fuerte abrazo, doloroso y reconfortante antes de volver a leer su carta. Reforzado por el aparente alivio parcial de su dolor, me recompongo y abro la mía.

_Mi querida Hermione,_

_Ni siquiera puedo comenzar a decirte cuán agradecido estoy por todo lo que has hecho por mí durante el año pasado, y cuánto lo siento por todo lo que te hice. No aparecí en la Plataforma 9¾ con un plan en absoluto, pero nunca esperé crecer tan cerca de ti. Ciertamente no puedo decir que me arrepienta, pero sé que te engañé, así que me siento horrible por esa parte. En cuanto al resto… bueno, ya hemos hablado lo suficiente, ya sabes lo conflictivos que eran mis sentimientos._

_Si tú y Harry están leyendo sus cartas juntos, entonces hice algo bien. Esperemos que todos los demás de nuestro lado también estén bien. Si viniste conmigo, entonces no puedo disculparme lo suficiente. El pensamiento es casi demasiado para soportar._

_No escribiré más sobre el tema, pero tengo que aclarar una cosa: sabía lo que iba a suceder mientras no hiciera nada para cambiarlo. Pensé que me ibas a exponer tantas veces este año con lo que sea que hiciste que podría hacerme decirte la verdad, incluida la última vez que hace un mes cuando Luna salió y dijo que sabía el futuro, y luego algunas días después, cuando Daphne estuvo a punto de revelar que supe quién puso el nombre de Harry en el cáliz (un hecho que ella me exprimió hace algún tiempo). Hay una razón por la que no me sorprendió que el nombre de Harry saliera del cáliz, los celos de Ron, los dragones, el baile, el lago y el laberinto. Escribí la misma secuencia de eventos en la carta de Harry, pero esto es lo que habría sucedido sin mi intervención:_

…

_Entonces eso es lo que estaba enfrentando. Podría haber expuesto a Crouch como un impostor a principios de año – en caso de que no se te haya ocurrido, por eso le tenía miedo – pero tenía miedo del resultado. Voldemort habría encontrado una nueva forma de secuestrar a Harry, o simplemente habría usado a alguien más y desarrollado alguna otra defensa contra la protección de la sangre. Pensé que de esta manera tenía la mejor oportunidad de éxito, suponiendo que pudiera jugar mi parte._

_Espero haber tenido éxito, pero si no, no puedo decirte cuánto lo siento por que todos tengan que limpiarlo. Si fallara, solo espero que no sea mucho peor de lo que hubiera sido sin mí._

_Adiós, Hermione. A pesar de lo que sucedió, créeme cuando digo que todo lo que sentí por ti fue real. Te amo, pero siempre te has merecido a alguien mucho mejor que yo, y espero que vivas una vida larga, feliz y pacífica._

_Todo mi amor,_

_William_

_P.D. Te diré casi lo mismo que le dije a Harry. No sé qué pasó, así que no sé cómo te sientes acerca de mí, pero si dejas que los recuerdos de los muertos y los que se fueron se interpongan en el camino de cualquier relación potencial, voy a aparecer mágicamente y personalmente… me asegurare de que Daphne, Stori o Luna te pateen el trasero._

_P.P.D. Envía una carta o una postal a la siguiente dirección en enero de 2013:_

_Xxxx Xxxx_

_P.O. Box XXXXXX,_

_Xxxxxxxxx, XX XXXXX_

_Dale mi nombre y el tuyo, y pregúntale cómo está. Me va a extrañar._

_P.P.P.D. Invierte en Apple Computers (AAPL) en algún momento de los próximos seis años y no lo vendas hasta al menos el 2012._

Ignorando el bizarro consejo final, miro fijamente la carta durante mucho, mucho tiempo, distraídamente frotando mi cicatriz mientras dejaba fluir las lágrimas. Desearía poder decirle que no le culpo, que lo amo y que no hay forma de que merezca a alguien mejor.

Aunque sé que escribió esta carta el día antes del cementerio, desearía que hubiera mencionado lo que hizo allí que me dio esta cicatriz, porque sé que fue él. Harry dijo que piensa que la misma Maldición Asesina que nos arrebató a William también me golpeó, pero no hubo un rebote, y sé que nunca me tocó. Y… me siento como William… aquí de alguna manera, la misma presencia reconfortante que me dejó dormir esa noche. Curiosamente, pensar en él así no duele tanto como hubiera pensado. Cuando me sonrojo un poco al recordar la posición en la que nos despertamos – donde estaba mi mano – trazo mi cicatriz nuevamente, y un pensamiento me golpea… se siente muchísimo como un _eihwaz_…

Una mano aleja la mía de la cicatriz, y tiemblo cuando Harry presiona su mejilla contra ella. "El tuyo es diferente," dice con una nota de sorpresa.

"Sin que Voldemort la infecte," digo casi ausente, y de repente me golpea: eso es exactamente lo que sucedió. "Tu cicatriz… la runa de tu madre, su sacrificio reflejó la Maldición Asesina pero fue corrompida por el ritual del Horrocrux. William… lo descubrió allí mismo en el cementerio, y él…" Hizo lo mismo que la madre de Harry hizo… por mí. "Oh William, ¿por qué…?"

"Te amaba," dice Harry simplemente, pero sacude la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa como si apenas pudiera creerlo. "Realmente lo hizo."

"Nos amaba," lo corrijo, parpadeando para evitar que las lágrimas nublaran mi visión mientras le sonreía. "Nos lo dijo con bastante frecuencia." Mi sonrisa se desvanece ante ese pensamiento. "Pero no le respondí tanto como debería."

Frunce el ceño y asiente. "Yo tampoco." Ambos bajamos la mirada, aunque todavía nos apoyamos fuertemente el uno en el otro. "Sin embargo, te amo," dice suavemente. "No lo dije lo suficiente antes… y creo que lo haría…" Harry se apaga, y sé lo que iba a decir. William querría que él… por ridículo que parezca teniendo en cuenta los sentimientos que él y yo teníamos el uno por el otro, realmente quisiera que Harry lo dijera.

"Yo también te amo," le digo, "Y sí, creo que él también lo haría."

Harry me abraza más fuerte, y el dolor comienza a disminuir. No mucho, pero está empezando. Respira hondo y me alegra saber que aparentemente siente un alivio similar. "Hizo lo que prometió, ¿no? Me ayudó."

"Hizo exactamente lo que prometió," estoy de acuerdo, recordando todas las veces que trató de empujarme hacia Harry, me pregunto cuánto sabía…

* * *

"La magia es una cosa maravillosa y aterradora, Harry… después de más de un siglo de estudiarla yo misma, todavía me sorprende todo el tiempo," le digo, presionando las yemas de los dedos y mirando por encima de mis gafas a los dos jóvenes amigos del pobre señor Lerner. Los últimos dos días han sido difíciles para ellos, aunque me alegra verlos apoyados el uno en el otro. "No se sabe cuánto sabía el Sr. Lerner. Si hubiera sabido… bueno, no importa. En cuanto al Torneo, Harry, la magia se basa en la voluntad y la intención, y sospecho que el contrato se cumplió con tu intención de competir. Después de todo, ninguno de los otros Campeones tocó la Copa tampoco, lo que significó el final de la competencia. Me atrevo a decir que hubo Campeones en el pasado que no pudieron competir pero no perdieron su magia."

"Pero señor, lo que le hizo a Hermione," dice mirando la cicatriz más curiosa de la niña, tan similar a la de Harry, "¿él creó un…?"

"No, no," digo rápidamente, "sea lo que sea que hizo, no permaneció como un espectro, como lo hizo Voldemort. ¿Dices que no dio ninguna pista?"

"Ninguna," dice Hermione, mirando hacia abajo.

Suspiro. ¡Oh, haber leído el cerebro del Sr. Lerner solo una vez! De repente se me ocurrió que nunca me miró a los ojos por un período de tiempo prolongado, lo que indica que sabía sobre Legilimencia. Y, sin embargo, aparentemente Dobby había dicho que el joven no era un mago. "No estoy seguro de que alguna vez resolvamos este misterio, o de hecho algunos de los otros con los que el Sr. Lerner nos dejó, lamento decirlo."

Harry frunce las cejas mientras me mira. "¿A qué se refiere, señor?"

Me siento y respiro hondo. "Este es un asunto delicado, señor Potter, pero no estoy seguro de a quién recurrir. La Profesora McGonagall ha agotado los recursos tanto del Ministerio como de la escuela, pero no pueden encontrar ninguna mención de sus familiares."

La cara de Hermione se arruga cuando cae sobre el hombro de Harry mientras sofoca un sollozo. "Sus amigos son su familia, señor," dice ella, con la voz llena de emoción. "Eso es lo que… él siempre nos decía."

Me pongo de pie y me doy la vuelta, las lágrimas amenazan con derramarse antes de alejar los pensamientos. "Veo."

"Él… quería donar su cuerpo a cualquiera que lo quisiera," dice Harry, haciéndome girar con sorpresa.

"¿Qué?" Hermione también había hecho la pregunta al mismo tiempo.

"En mi carta, dijo que quería que alguien aprendiera algo de él," dice Harry suavemente, "tal vez sobre… lo que era."

Les doy la espalda una vez más, fingiendo examinar los objetos en mi estantería, tratando de evitar mis pensamientos sobre el joven. ¿Él tampoco lo sabía? "¿Desea que haga los arreglos? Puedo contactarlos a ambos para finalizarlos si lo desean."

"Sí, señor, eso… eso estaría bien," dice Harry descaradamente. Hermione responde afirmativamente también.

"Lamento haberlo sacado a colación, pero tal vez podamos ver algunas noticias más felices," les digo, volviéndome hacia los desconsolados adolescentes para encontrarlos todavía abrazados pero mirando con curiosidad. "Con la captura de Peter Pettigrew y las dos docenas de testigos Aurores de la derrota final de Voldemort, su padrino ha sido juzgado…"

* * *

Lentamente y dolorosamente abro los ojos, vidriosos con lágrimas de mis tortuosos sueños. ¿Fueron esas reacciones reales? Espero que sí; sería un resultado mucho más agradable, aunque difícil de experimentar. Me estremezco ligeramente por los aspectos del plan que no había considerado. Al menos no quemaron mis regalos esta vez. Mentalmente empujo y pincho en el lugar donde solía estar mi magia, solo para encontrar una falta total de ella… hasta el punto en que sigo preguntándome si alguna vez estuvo allí en primer lugar. Levanto mi mano y miro hacia atrás, a la cicatriz que se desvanece que estoy seguro que es el resultado de mi último esfuerzo para salvar a Hermione… el remanente desvanecido de un sueño imposible. Cuando se haya ido, ¿seguiré creyendo? ¿Lo recordaré?

¿Incluso importa?

Como todos los días durante los últimos meses, me levante de la cama y hice los movimientos. Tomar una ducha para despertarme, comerme un tazón de cereal, cepillarme los dientes, tirar algo de ropa en la secadora para que esté menos arrugada porque soy demasiado flojo para planchar, subir al auto y conducir a la oficina de correos antes de dirigirme trabajar. El correo llega a mi buzón a las nueve de la mañana y llego a las ocho y cincuenta y cinco todos los días, como un reloj. En el camino pienso en los toques finales que tengo que hacer a mi propia fanfiction… casi doscientas mil palabras de mi increíble historia. Increíble… bueno, obviamente nadie lo creería, pero pasarlo como ficción me da una salida para hablar de lo que vi, de lo que sentí. Cuando recuerdo, mi mente entra en piloto automático, así que llego a la oficina de correos casi antes de darme cuenta.

Con facilidad, deslizo la llave en el ojo de la cerradura y abro el buzón. Bajo la influencia de la memoria muscular, empiezo a cerrarla nuevamente después de una breve mirada. Pero esta vez, mi mano y mi corazón se detienen exactamente en el mismo momento. Mi mente se queda completamente en blanco cuando encuentro una sola carta en el interior, con un poco de franqueo… franqueo internacional. No se escribe ningún nombre con la dirección del remitente – una mezcla de números y letras que apenas registro como dirección antes de abrir el sobre. Mis ojos saltan directamente al final, directamente a la firma en la parte inferior. Tan pronto como lo veo, mi cabeza nada, mis ojos se vuelven borrosos y mis brazos comienzan a temblar.

Mi mundo se oscureció.

El Fin.


End file.
